Knocked Up
by Eediva
Summary: After a terrible battle five of the men find them selves pregnant… How will the men handle being pregnant… Batflash,Boostle,Blue Arrow,Questress,Shinilante, Kobin, Arsewing ... Drug use, slash, mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

_A/N this is the rewrite, the chapters are shorter then what they were, so there are more chapters then the previous 30 something. Its now 60 chapters plus! Its been changed quite a bit so I suggest reading it again! Yay! You can review again to if you like!_

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

The fastest man alive dodged a green light that was sent by the new evil that invaded his hometown.

"Missed me!" Flash chuckled as he sped past Hawk and Dove; both of whom were engaged in battle with a demonic creature.

"You should not be encouraging me," a dark hard woman smirked as a ball of dark light appeared in her hand, it was a deep red, and when she released it and threw it directly at the fastest man alive the demonic ball kept up with the speedster, following his every move.

"Oh crap! A little help would be good!" Flash screeched as he zoomed past Fire and Ice. Both women cried out and dodged out of the way, falling to the ground as the fire followed Flash around Central City, destroying anything that got in its path. Cars, poles, buildings, trees until Superman, who took the full blow like it was a tennis ball to the gut...

The Kryptonian let out a pained burp the speedster stopped beside him to catch his breath. Around him, the woman continued to cause havoc, throwing the unusual balls at anything that moved.

"Thank Supes," Flash said, huffing as several heroes ran out of the course of another green light, glowing radioactively.

"We need to regroup!" Superman said.

"Superman over here!" Wonderwoman said, as the League began to regroup in an unscathed alleyway. More then twenty Leaguers stood by panting, and generally worn out by the short but chaotic battle.

"That woman, she's not just any one," Booster Gold yelped, as he peered from over a garbage can. "I recognize her; she's got a bad reputation in the future."

"We'll make sure she has no future," Shayera said, sharply.

"Exactly," Superman said, being the voice of optimism.

"She's immortal," Booster stated, annoyed, "Which is obvious since she still existed in my time."

"Vandal Savage was immortal too," Batman said.

"Who?" Booster asked.

"We can take her out and her stupid posse," Flash said, patting Booster hard across the back. He then faced Batman with a stupid look on his face. "How do we take her down?"

"Full force," Batman said, walking back out onto the battle field.

"I'll do crowd control," Booster called out.

"Now!"

"We are all gonna die, or worse," Booster muttered to Beetle.

"Relax; she can't be as bad as you think she is," Beetle grinned as they followed the rest of the League.

"Well, I'm leaving as soon as she starts to tear out our hearts with out cutting us up," Booster said.

"You'd be to busy dying to leave," Beetle chuckled, kicking one of her hideous minions to the ground. Behind them Hawk and Dove fought against a strange beast with five heads, and a nag for biting. To their left Vigilante, Shining Knight, Green Arrow and Question fought against another five head creature, only it was ten times bigger then the first.

"What are these things?" Arrow asked, shooting arrow after arrow at the beasts.

"Some type of demon from hell," Booster said, as he blasted the creature hard with a yellow flash. It yelped as it went flying towards the other creature Hawk and Dove were fighting. A squishy noise was heard as it stood up. The smaller creature was dead underneath it, flat as a pancake.

"We had that!" Hawk snapped.

"Thanks, Booster!" Dover sighed.

"Nice shot Boost," Beetle grinned, Booster sent another blast at the creature sending it hurling towards the state library. The building collapsed around it leaving the creature unable to move.

"No!" The women screeched, sending a black orb fast in Booster's direction. His eyes widened fearfully as it drew nearer and nearer.

"Booster! Move!"

He could hear Beetle screaming at him, but he was too stunned to move. He had seen that black orb before in the future. It was just like the fireballs, designed to kill, only slowly and dreadfully. It was only several feet away from him. Booster was suddenly taken out of his trance when Beetle tackled him out of the way; the pair fell to the ground.

"Boost? Beets?" Booster could hear the Flash calling them as he slowly sat up. He turned to face his best friend, who was lying beside him shaking hard, his eyes rolling to the back off his head.

"Beetle?" Booster asked fearfully. He only received a strangled cry from the fallen man. Realization dawned on the man from the future; Ted had been hit by the orb. "Oh God…"

"Booster, what's wrong with him?" Dove asked, as he came rushing over with the Question trailing him.

"He's going to die," Booster whispered.

"What? What was that?" Question asked as he looked up at the woman who was now focusing her attention on Superman, Shining Knight who was on his winged horse, and Wonderwoman. Ted was still shaking hard on the ground gasping for air.

"B-b-b-boost…"

"It's alright buddy!" Booster whispered, pulling the man's head on his lap as he knelt before him.

"H-hurts," Ted groaned, loudly.

"Try to relax," Dove said, leaning beside Beetle. "We have to get him to a hospital!"

"Oh no," they heard Question mutter.

"What?" Dove and Booster asked turning around. Question was looking up at the sky watching what appeared to be Shining Knight falling down hard to the ground. "Oh!"

"I believe he was hit by that black sphere too," Question said, his face blank but his voice full of fear. "Some one has sent her after us!"

"No one's sent her after us," Booster snapped as they watched Vigilante catch him, "Iniko attacks every one, good or bad… as long as she can hurt and kill."

"Iniko?"

"It's her name," Booster said, "I think it means evil in some language."

"How long will Beetle be like this?" Dove asked.

"There wasn't a cure in the future," Booster muttered, softly.

"h-has to be," Beetle whimpered. Booster shuddered as he and Dove dragged their fallen comrade away from the battle and back to the alleyway they were in before.

"I'll stay with him," Booster muttered as the pair slowly lay Blue Beetle down next to a brick wall. "You'll have to get Shining Knight out of there too."

"Okay, I'll get Vigilante to bring him here," Dove said, as another scream filled the air. "I think she hit some one else."

"We have to retreat, there's no stopping her!" Booster said, slowly stroking his unconscious friend's head. Booster sighed softly, in relief knowing at least his friend wasn't feeling any pain.

"There has to be," Dove said, as Vigilante came rushing on his bike with Shining Knight unconscious beside him, his head lolling across is chest. Winged Victory galloped beside him, looking at his owner in fright. Hank came running after them with a screaming Question in his arms.

"Call them in! Tell them to retreat!" Booster screeched. "We have to get out of here! NOW!"

On queue the League all came rushing back to the alley way. Not one member was left with out a scratch or bruise on their body. Even Superman was bleeding from the head. Green Arrow and the Flash were both carrying Batman over towards them.

" __ " Flash said, speaking so fast that they could only just understand his words.

"I-Its Batman!" he groaned.

"She's hit four of our members with that thing of hers!" Shayera snapped, turning to Booster, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Booster muttered, as Beetle squeezed his hand and moaned painfully. "But there wasn't a cure in the future."

"We have to get out of here and fast," Flash said, "How long does it take for the orb…?"

"A while, possibly a week," Booster said.

"A week… like this," Superman said, peering down at Batman, the man was rigid, convulsing painfully. "We can't have them in pain like this."

"We have time though to try and find a cure," Dove said.

"But that's what Batman usually does," Hawk said.

_"Here Leaguey, Leaguey, I haven't finished with you yet,"_ she called out. "Come out, come out, where ever you are?"

"Mr Terrific, we need an emergency transfer!" Shayera cried into her Comm. Link.

"I'm setting your coordinates, just be ready."

"Peek-a-boo!" The League jumped around, as she floated on air smirking at them, a set of black horns appeared from her temples as her eyes flared red. "I told you I haven't finished yet. I still have one ball left."

"Terrific! NOW!" Shayera screeched, as the orb left the demons hands and flew straight towards where Green Arrow and Dove stood.

"DOVE! MOVE!" Hawk was heard screaming as they began to feel themselves being sent to the Watch Tower.

Mr. Terrific stood around with a dozen other Leaguers all waiting for the arrival of their friends. Seconds later a white blur filled the area and the group of heroes and heroines appeared.

"DON!" Hank screeched as his younger brother fell to the ground. As Hank rushed towards him, Green Arrow leaned down and lifted the gasping boy. He let out a strangled cry as Arrow pulled him into his arms.

"H-Hank," the youngest leaguer whimpered.

"It's alright son," Arrow muttered as Hank rushed beside him, he grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed comfortingly.

"You'll be fine," Hank promised.

"Get them to the Med bay now," Superman hollered as he flew as fast as he could with a shivering Batman in his arms. Booster Gold flew after him; Blue Beetle still in his arms, and still unconscious. Behind him, the Crimson Avenger was helping Vigilante carry Shining Knight as his horse; Winged Victory galloped nervously behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Black Canary asked, as she rushed over to Green Arrow. He gave her a scared look but said nothing as they entered the infirmary.

"Get them onto the beds," a brunette haired nurse said, "What happened to them?"

"They were hit by a demon's black sphere," Superman said to the young lady, while the other doctor took their own patient and began to treat them. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"It was a Black Orb," Booster said, in a cold and distant voice, "And there is no cure."

"We will find a cure," she responded gently.

"THERE IS **NO** CURE!"

"Booster! Just stop! We will find a cure," Flash snapped, from behind Superman, "I'm not gonna let any of my friends die!"

The man from the future shuddered, knowing the words meant nothing.

"Ditto that," said a doctor as he charged into the medbay ready, "What's going on? Stats!"

"Nothing is working," One of the doctors said, as he attempted to calm a screaming Question. "None of them are responding to the painkillers or the drugs."

"We need to take blood tests," Another doctor said, avoiding a swinging arm from Batman.

"This is hopeless," Booster whispered.

* * *

"We need to contact Robin and Batgirl," Supergirl whispered to her cousin. Superman nodded. "Would you like me to contact them?"

"Sure," Superman nodded, "And perhaps Nightwing as well, and Huntress, she'll want to know about the Question."

"Okay," Kara nodded, turning to leave before turning back swiftly, "Do you think they'll find a cure?"

"I don't know Kara," Kal-El said, "I don't even know if we'll have enough time."


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

** Chapter 1**

* * *

A week later, and nothing had changed amongst the five men. Other then the fact they were growing weaker and weaker.

Don hadn't woken up in more the two days and appeared to be in a coma. The Question, who was accompanied by the Huntress, was now pale white as he couldn't stop bleeding from a simple scratch on his chin.

Shining Knight was just as white, his body temperature having dropped to five degrees, and the doctors found it baffling that he was still alive. Blue Beetle's heart was moments away from giving in, every few hours he appeared to be having a mild heart attack. Batman was coughing up blood every few minutes, barely able to breathe as well, refusing any help from the doctors, much to the annoyance of his family.

"Bruce you have to let them help you," Dick sighed.

"The more… they help… the… the worse…we get…" Bruce gasped. "Th-there's no…point eith…er… I'm… going to die…"

"No you're not," Barbara whispered, holding his hand firmly.

"Look at…them Bar…Bar…bra…" Bruce groaned, pointing at the other patients. "They're… already dead."

"No, they're not," Tim sniffed, as a tear streamed down his face.

"I… I never said… this before… but I love you…all…of… you…"

The three members of the Bat Family held each other near as Bruce continued coughing fitfully.

* * *

"How are we going to tell him?" John Stewart asked. The head doctor, Brad had broken the news to the founding members of the League. Don Hall passed during the night. "I still don't believe it, Don…he was just a kid."

"I…I'll tell him," Diana whispered as a tear streamed down her face. Wally was sitting besides her shaking harshly. Shayera stared down at her mace wishing she could smash someone's head in with it. Superman found himself unable to speak what so ever, as for J'onn, he wasn't there. He was unavailable when they needed him the most, they weren't sure on how to contact him either.

"Booster's right isn't he," Flash gasped, as he began to cry, "There isn't a cure."

"We have to keep searching," Superman finally said, rubbing his younger friend's shoulder. "There has to be something."

"Where is Hank now?" Diana asked.

"Still in the Med Bay," Martha said, "Hasn't left his brother's side. The same with Booster Gold, he has left the Med Bay either."

"I should have listened to him," Superman sighed, "He warned us. He told us how dangerous she was, but we just ignored him. And now we've lost five members."

* * *

"Hank, I need to speak to you," Diana said, uncomfortably as she sat beside him, staring at Don Hall's body which was covered in hospital equipment; needles, IVs and more. He didn't look at her as she placed her hand on his knee. "Hank, I know that you do not wish to hear this, but you need to know the truth. Your brother… he…he's no longer with us."

Hank finally looked up at Diana to find the Amazonian crying. "But, but he's still breathing… he has to be alive."

"It the machines that are doing the work," Martha said, softly from behind him, announcing her presense. The young nurse continued, "He hasn't been breathing on his own for the past seven hours."

"So…so he's gone," Hank whispered.

"Yes," Diana muttered, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hank didn't say a word, but began to sob silently as Diana held him in her arms.

* * *

"We're all gonna… die aren't we," Ted murmured, as he and Booster watched Hank and Diana crying for a lost brother.

"I don't know," Booster whispered squeezing his friend's hand.

"You wont leave me… will you?"

"Never," Booster promised, facing Ted. He smiled weakly, as Ted tried to grin.

"Dont stop smiling Boost, I've always loved your smile..."

* * *

"They're all deteriorating fast," Dr Jensen announced to the younger doctor and nurse.

"Shining Knight and the Question are now both in comas," Martha said, "I don't know how long they will last. And we've already lost Dove."

"Have we spoken to Hawk about turning of the life support for Dove?" Brad asked.

"Yes, I've explained everything to him but he wouldn't agree to it," Martha sighed, "He just needs time."

"The poor boy," Dr Jensen said, as another doctor walked out looking grave. "What's wrong?"

"The Blue Beetle," the doctor said sadly. "He's slipped into a coma now as well."

"What about Batman, Brad?" Martha asked. "How is he?"

"Compared to the others, he's stable," Brad said, "He's lost too much weight though, skin and bones. I don't think he has much left in him though. He's finally accepted some help from the machines."

"Who's in there now?" Doctor Jensen asked, his old faced etched with sadness.

"Only Booster Gold," Brad said, "He won't leave; he said that he promised he wouldn't."

* * *

Later that night, Booster true to his word remind beside his best friend's side alone in the Med Lab were now three of the men were dead.

"Beetle, I don't know if you can hear me but I've heard that you can if you're in a coma," Booster whispered as he heard a groan escape from Batman. "I need you to know that you're one of the best things that ever happened to me. I had nothing in the future; and when I first got here, it was almost the same. But then you came into my life and well I felt happy again. You were always there for me when I was screwed up or depressed, and you've always treated me like a brother, an equal, which is more then what I can say for a lot of other people in the League. I'm babbling now, so I'll just say what I really want to say before I bawl my eyes out. It's just I love you, so much it hurts, and I cant stand seeing you like this, please if you can hear me, fight this, came back to me… don't leave me alone… I cant be alone again."

Another groan escaped Batman as Booster rubbed his eyes, wiping away some fallen tears. He looked out a window and stared at the Heavens as he spoke… "God if you can hear me. I'm not usually a praying man, but I don't know where else to turn, please, save my friends. Don't let them die. They shouldn't have to, please... Send one of your angels… anything I can't lose Beetle… I cant, please…"

Batman lay very still as he listened to Booster's words, a tear finally escaped his eyes. He took his last final breathe before closing his eyes. His heart continued to beat as well as he, like the five other men, was strapped to a life support. He finally hadn't been able to refuse one, and technically he no longer needed it anymore.

* * *

Some time that night, Booster finally dozed off. He was fast asleep when a pale white light appeared behind him. The figure's hair floated in wind that wasn't there, giving the figure an eerie look as he looked down at the sleeping figure that was Booster Gold and smiled softly, his radiant green eyes shining in the darkness like a cat's.

_"I cannot take away the curse that the demoness Iniko left upon your friends,"_ he spoke softly,_ "But I can change it. And that I will do."_

He floated across the room to where Dove was laying and slowly unhooked each and every object that was keeping Dove alive. Placing his left hand on the blonde boy's head and his stomach, the man gleamed brighter as did Dove's body. The young man took a deep breath, opened his eyes and stared at the magnificent man before him

"Who-who are you?"

_"Sleep little one,"_ the man said, stroking Don across the forehead, causing the young man to fall into slumber. The angel moved towards the Question and repeated the process. Again the fallen awoke, asked who the man was and then was put to sleep.

He finally floated over to Blue Beetle and repeated the procedure, Booster stirred slightly as Beetle's eyes opened and stared in shock at the man.

_"You're alright,"_ said the man, _"You're healed."_

"Booster!" Ted screeched, suddenly, startling the man. Booster shot up groggily, and rubbed his eyes because of the bright lights filling the room.

"What the…" He groaned as he stared at the figure. "What's happening?"

The man smiled, _"You asked God to send you an angel and he did. Your friend is now healed. Take care of him."_

"Who are you?"

_"You can call me Gabriel,"_ the man smiled, pushing a strand of long brown hair away from his vibrant green eyes. _"I'll see you again in nine months. I'll be watching."_

"What? Nine months? Huh?" Booster asked, but his answers were left unanswered, as no one was in the room other then the five men and himself.

"Booster?" Ted whispered, voice coarse. Booster turned around slowly, in disbelief.

"Ted?" Booster whispered back. "You're alive?"

"What just happened?"

"I- I don't know," Booster said, before sitting on the bed next to his best friend. He enveloped him in a tight hug, running a hand through the man's darker hair. "But you're alive and safe. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

"I'm too scared to go in there," Brad muttered, his green eyes red and puffy. He and Martha sat eating their breakfast surrounded by a group of heroes all to upset to talk. The silence was deafening. "Batman probably passed on during the night."

"Its strange not seeing Hawk, Dove, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Elongated Man and The Flash sitting together joking and carrying on like idiots," Martha sighed.

"I don't think Hawk or Booster will ever be the same again," Brad sighed as he bit into a vegemite sandwich. He made a face and spat it out. "erg, got vegemite again instead of chocolate spread."

"You're not thinking straight," Martha said, "But who can anymore."

"Are Hawk and Booster still in the Med Lab?" Brad asked.

"Wonder Woman managed to convince Hawk to get a night's rest, but he refused to go to his own room, I think he shared it with Dove. He stayed the night in Wonder Woman's room. As for Booster Gold, no one was able to convince him to leave Blue Beetle's room. Even Nightwing tried, and the two had never talked before prior to this. He promised Blue Beetle he wouldn't leave. And he kept his word."

* * *

Diana lay still in her large bed, warm and cozy as she listening to the soft heartbeat coming from the younger man lying beside her. She didn't dare move as Hank had only fallen asleep a few hours before, he spent half the night crying and mourning for his younger brother as she comforted him, and held him the whole time. He was now on his side, his back to her as she closed her eyes and hoped to get more sleep.

"Diana," a coarse voice came from his body. She opened her eyes and yawned slightly.

"Yes Hank,"

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Anytime, little brother," Diana said sitting up. She leaned over him and kissed him gently on the forehead. She considered the boys as her own brothers ever since she met them. They were the only men she considered family other then the founding males, so when she found out about Don her heart shattered, knowing Hank would never be the same again.

"I miss him," Hank sniffed, "he hasn't even been gone for a day."

"I know," Diana whispered, stroking the younger man's hair. "Would you like to go and get anything to eat?"

"I don't think I can go out there," Hank muttered, "I- it's just-"

"It'll be okay Hank," Diana said, rubbing his shoulder, "I will be there with you."

"I suppose," Hank sighed, as he uncovered himself and slipped out of the bed.

"The bathroom is in there," Diana said, she tried a joke; "Just don't use my tooth brush."

"Okay," Hank said, with a weak smile.

* * *

"I don't believe they're all gone," Wally sniffed, as Dick and he filled their plates with food.

"I don't even now if Bruce is really gone yet," Dick said, softly, "Honestly I don't want to find out."

"I know how you feel," Wally said, as they walked back to where Kara, Barbara and Tim were sitting dejectedly. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Barbara said, Kara gave a little wave as Tim continued to play with his food, moving it across the plate with his spoon. "Tim, stop playing with your food."

The boy dropped the spoon into the plate and folded his arms. He looked at his thighs as Dick sat beside him and rubbed him across the back softly.

"It'll be okay," Dick said, assuring the teenager "I don't know how, but it will be okay."

"How? We have no where to go?" Tim mumbled.

"Yes we do," Dick said, hugging Tim. "Alfred wouldn't kick us out."

"And you can always crash at my place," Wally said, as Diana walked out dragging along a quiet looking Hank Hall. Wally waved at the Princess, and watched as she waved back and then spoke to Hank. He nodded softly and the pair walked over.

"Morning," Diana said, sitting beside Wally. Hank followed sitting besides her and Kara. "Are you alright?"

Dick shrugged, "How are you? I know you were close to Bruce…"

"Has he…"

"Not sure," Dick said, looking at his food. "I don't really want to know…"

"I understand," Diana sympathized, "Superman says that we will have a five minutes silence after breakfast."

"When will they be planning the…" Dick trailed off, but Diana understood what he wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Diana said, "But I think Superman will let us know."

* * *

"Booster," Ted groaned as he snuggled against the other man. Booster moaned in response. "I'm hungry."

"Whaaa-" He was cut of by a yawn, "What do you want?"

"Any thing," Ted said as Booster sat up. "Where you going?"

"To get you food," Booster smiled, kissing his best friend on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Boost, do you think that angel was real?" Ted asked.

"Yeah I do," Booster nodded as he stood up. "Any of you guys want anything?"

"Yes," three of the men chorus. Batman was still asleep.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes or so," Booster said opening the door. He was knocked over, to the ground by Winged Victory who galloped into the Med Lab, towards his master. He neighed happily and rubbed his big head against Shining Knight who hugged the horse back. "And I'll get and apple or two for the horse."

He closed the door behind him and grinned at Brad and Martha who stared at him as if he was insane. As he skipped down the hallway, he heard Martha scream.

"There's Booster," Flash said, as Booster skipped into the food court. "Umm…is he drunk…?"

"I don't know," Dick said, as they watched the man from the future grab six trays and a trolley. He then filled each one with a lot of food. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know," Wally said, standing up before zooming over to the man. Dick, Barbara, Tim, Kara, Diana, and Hank watched as the two exchanged words, followed by Wally zooming out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Diana asked when he zoomed back up to them grinning like a hyena. "Wally."

"You guys won't believe this…follow me now," he zoomed off leaving a trail of dust.

"I suppose he wants us to follow his dust trail," Kara said, flying after him. Barbara ran after her until Kara lifted her up and gave her a ride. Tim and Dick took one look at each other and ran after them.

"Let's go, Hank," Diana said, picking the man up as she flew out.

* * *

"I don't understand, how on Earth…" Martha said, as she and Brad began to observe Don who stared at the door waiting for his brother to barge in. "That Gold buffoon knew! That's why he was grinning like a jackass!"

"Martha! Please," Bruce snapped, "I have a head ache, Stop yelling."

"Head ache?" Brad asked, in concern. "I'll start examining Bruce then, you'll be okay alone?"

"I'm a nurse, not a vet," Martha snapped.

"Well, you spend more time in the Library, then you do here," Brad said, as he stuck a thermometer into Bruce's mouth. Bruce growled, but found that Brad ignored him.

"Well, this was a part-time gig," Martha said, "Don seems fine, but I think we should have a full X-ray, just to make sure."

"Hmm, Batman has a small fever," Brad said, after removing the thermometer.

"I'm fine," Bruce snapped.

"I'll get you an aspirin," Brad said, as he opened a cabinet.

"I don't need it," Bruce growled, as he was handed a tablet with water. "I. Don't. Need. It."

"We need to make sure we stop the fever from escalating," Brad snapped. At the present moment, a weakened Batman didnt scare him.

"Just take the darn medicine," Question snapped, with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Martha pulled it out and nodded.

"He seems fine too," Martha said, as Brad checked up on Ted. The woman slinked over towards Shining Knight and his horse. "Why is there a horse in the Med Lab?"

"He missed me," Shining Knight smiled, stroking the winged horse.

"That's good, but this is unhygienic," Martha said, pointing to the door. "Out horsy."

Winged Victory neighed angrily and stomped a foot. Martha glared at it until it whined and clipped-clopped out of the room. Shining Knight frowned and leaned against the pillow as Martha examined him.

"Quit moping. They all seem healthy," Martha smiled, "It's a miracle."

"I want my horse back,"

"Take that medicine!" Brad snapped.

"NO!" Bruce barked, as the door swung open and Booster Gold walked in with a trolley filled with food. He handed the first tray to Bruce who nodded acceptingly.

"Well it's about time, boy…" Question snapped standing up; he walked over and grabbed a tray before returning to his bed.

"Booster, where is everyone?" Dove asked, accepting his tray from the older man. "Thank you."

"No problem, the Flash knows," Booster said, "So I'm counting on his big mouth to tell everyone." He handed another to Shining Knight, and looked around. "Where's Sir Ed? I got him apples?"

"Martha threw him out," Shining Knight pouted. Booster smiled and handed the Knight the apples.

"You can give them to him later," Booster said, he pushed the trolley back to his seat beside Ted and handed his partner a tray.

"Thanks," Ted smiled. "I wonder when everyone's going to come rushing in here."

"Well, they're taking a while, considering the Flash knows," Booster said, as he began to munch on a piece of toast. The door swung opened and the Flash zoomed in.

"Hey guys," Wally grinned. The door was about to shut when it shot open again and a large group of heroes barged in. The Med Lab was with happy screams and laughter.

"Bruce!" Tim screamed as Barbara stood crying happily with Kara rubbing her shoulder giggling. As Dick walked towards the healed man, Tim jumped onto the bed and engulfed Bruce in a tight hug. Normally Batman would push the boy away but instead he hugged him back as Barbara and Dick sat them selves on the bed and joined in the group hug. Several beds away Don and Hank were in each others arms laughing loudly as Diana stood above them beaming.

"How did this happen?" Superman asked, standing beside his cousin.

"Beats me, but it's cool isn't it," Supergirl grinned. Superman smiled back as he watched his friends rejoice and celebrate.

"This calls for a party!" Flash screamed. He got a loud cheer from the group.

"SHUT UP!" Batman barked. A silence fell in the room. Angrily he added, "I have a headache."

"Some one get him a aspirin," Blue Beetle muttered. The group began to laugh and scream again, causing Batman to groan.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, in concern. Batman nodded before slipping out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"My room," Bruce said, walking away. His three partners stared at one another when he turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah," Dick nodded, as they walked after him. "Actually, are you allowed to leave?"

"I don't know," Bruce said, "But I'm the Batman."

"That answers everything," Martha said, moving out of the door way to allow more heroes and doctors in. "Just make sure you come back soon for an X-ray."

"Alright," Bruce nodded, turning to Dick, "I've officially been discharged."

"Great," Barbara smiled, "Are you going to tell us how you and the other guys are still alive?"

"When we get to my room," Bruce said.

* * *

"An angel?" Wally asked, Don nodded.

"I know, it sounds far-fetched but..."

"No, it's cool," Wally grinned, "We should tell Shayera."

"He didn't have wings though," Don said, "he was just really bright, and nice."

"What did he say to you?" Diana asked, smiling at the young man.

"He told me to 'sleep, little one,'" Don said. "And I think I must of cause that's all I can remember. He told Booster he'd be back in nine months though."

"Why nine months?" Hank said finally. Don shrugged.

"I don't know," Don said, "He also told the Question that the first person who touched us after the orb hit us is the one."

"What the hell does that mean?" Hank said.

"I don't know," Don shrugged, "I suppose we will find out."

"Did he say anything to Batman?" Diana asked, "Or Shining Knight?"

"Yeah, he told Shining Knight to rest and trust the one, whoever that is," Don said, "And he told Batman to be- to be… well, to be nice."

Wally and Hank laughed and Diana smiled broadly.

* * *

"The last thing I remember was Booster Gold praying," Batman said, "and then I passed out until the man showed up. The other men believe he was an angel, but don't angels have wings."

"So do the Thanagerians," Dick said. "The wings were just something the Sumerians came up with."

"Did he have a beard?" Tim asked. Batman shook his head.

"Why would he have a beard?" Barbara asked.

"I was thinking that he could have been Jesus?" Tim suggested. Dick and Bruce gave each other a look, "Although I suppose he can shave, right?"

"Tim," Bruce said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Brad… is that- is that what I think it is?" Martha asked. Ted Kord was lying under an X-ray machine being examined by the doctor and nurse. Almost two weeks had past since the attack and the five men had come in for a check up.

"I- I don't know," Brad said, "It can't be though, I mean, he- he's a man…"

"What is it?" Booster Gold asked in a worried tone.

"Perhaps a second opinion?" Martha shrugged.

"Uh, maybe we should try a little test," Brad said, pulling out a cup from a cupboard. "Alright, Ted you can get up now, but we need you to urinate into this."

"What!" Ted snapped, "What for?"

"I meant a second opinion from Doctor Jensen," Martha said, walking away. "I'll go get him."

"What's the second opinion for?" Booster asked. "What's wrong with Beetle?"

"Nothing's wrong," Brad said, "It's just…well it's hard to explain."

"Just spit it out!" Ted said, grouchily.

"Well…I think…so does Martha… that you're, well, pregnant," Brad said, nervously.

Ted stared at the blonde doctor and then laughed, "Pal, I have balls, I can't be pregnant… _Can I_?"

* * *

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_"Well…I think…so does Martha… that you're, well, pregnant," Brad said, nervously._

_Ted stared at the blonde doctor and then laughed, "Pal, I have balls, I can't be pregnant… __Can I__?"_

He was looking up at Booster Gold questionably, "Why are you asking me for?"

"Cause you're from the future!" Ted barked.

"Oh, I thought you were saying that I knocked you up," Gold laughed, uncomfortably, "No, men can't get preggers…"

"It can't be possible, Martha," Dr Jensen said, as he walked inside the X-Ray room followed by the said woman. "It is scientifically impossible."

"It's also scientifically impossible for five men to wake up healthy after being proclaimed dead," Martha said, "This isn't a scienctific thing."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a faith or spiritual thing," Martha said. "You saw the video footage. You saw the bright light over each man before they sat up and went back to sleep. That orb isn't something that science can heal, but faith can. Booster prayed; it was answered."

"You prayed," Ted asked, facing his best friend. Booster nodded blushing slightly. "Thanks…"

"Good Lord!" Dr Jensen cried taking a look at the X-rayed Blue Beetle. "It can't be what we think it is… it must be a jelly bean…. You had a jelly bean didn't you?"

"No," Ted said, giving the doctor a strange look.

"Even if it was a jelly bean it would have melted in the stomach acid," Brad said. "But it isn't anywhere near the stomach any way. I think we'll just have to wait until a heart beat. Or we can have a pregnancy test like I said. Urinate in this."

He held out the cup once more, causing Ted to growl. "I'm not pregnant! I can't be! And if I am then who the hell is the father!"

"Oh shit!" Booster cursed quietly.

"You know some thing," Ted said turning to the blonde man.

"It was something Archie said," Booster said.

"Who?"

"The angel,"

"He gave you a name?" Martha asked, incredulously.

"Yes Gabriel but I'm calling him Archie," Booster said, "It's a play off on the word Archangel."

"Oh," Martha nodded, frowning immensely

"He said that he'd be back in nine months," Booster said, "Isn't that how long a pregnancy lasts for? Or was it six…"

"It's nine…" Martha drawled. "You're humans remember…"

"He also said something about the first one to touch them after they got whacked by the orb is the one," Booster said. "Plus he told me he couldn't completely heal them for some reason."

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?" Ted snapped.

"I think so," Booster said.

"And a pregnancy test will be concrete evidence," Brad said, shaking the cup in Ted's face. Ted gave him a Beetle glare; a rip-off from the Bat glare.

"Actually I think all five men might need a pregnancy test," Martha said, "Plus a blood test to find out the father of the child. It won't be to hard considering we have all DNA on file."

"Okay," Booster said, helping Ted out of the machine. He handed him a robe. "How long will it take?"

"Tomorrow, we should have the results by tomorrow," Dr Jensen said.

"You want me to get the other guys?" Booster said, "Ted can stay here and piss in the cup."

"I'm not-"

"You have to; it's the only way to make sure,"

"What if I spill it on my hands?" Ted said, angrily.

"Just pretend its apple juice," Booster said, walking out of the room, "Just don't drink it…"

Martha giggled earning a glare from Ted; of course that made the dark haired woman laugh harder.

* * *

"It isn't possible," Batman said, as the five men lined up each holding a cup of urine.

"Its one thing to tell us were knocked up," Ted said, outraged "but getting us to pee in a cup."

"This isn't sanitary," Sir Justin said, looking at the full cup in his hand.

"When I find out who put me up the duff, I'm gonna shrivel his balls up," Question said.

"How is the baby going to come out?" Don asked, in a fearful whisper. The other four men spun around and faced him in dread. "I mean, we have no…"

"OH GOD!" Batman cried, uncharacteristically

"Okay, calm down," Martha said, "You still have nine months…that's if you are pregnant?"

"Knowing my luck…"

* * *

"Well, I'd like to be the first to congratulate all five of you," Brad smiled, sitting behind his desk. "You are all definitely expecting. If you have any questions you need answered, you can come and see my self, Doctor Jensen or Martha about it."

The five men sat all gaping at the doctor, sitting all in a row of chairs before the doctor.

"When will you tell us about who the father is?" the Question suddenly asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Martha's getting the results, she should be here soon," Brad said, "I believe some of you wouldn't want everyone to know who the father of the baby is, so we can tell you individually."

"I don't mind," Don said, softly looking down at his stomach. "I don't see the difference if they know or not,"

"Yeah," Beetle shrugged, "I mean we're all in the same boat here."

"Sir Justin, Batman? Question? What are your wishes?" Brad asked, as some one knocked on the door. "Come in…"

Martha walked in, a folder in her hands as Question answered, "it's fine by me…"

Shining Knight nodded his approval, white in the face.

"I'd rather be alone," Batman said.

"We figured that," Brad said, looking up at Martha, "I guess I owe you twenty bucks."

"I told you so," Martha shrugged holding out her hand. "But you were stupid enough to bet against me."

"I'll get you next time," Brad vowed, placing a twenty in her hand.

"That's what you said the last forty times," Martha smiled.

"Martha, perhaps you can take Batman into your office?" Brad said, noticing the impatient glare he was receiving from the Bat.

"Okay, come on," Martha said, pulling Bruce up by the arm. "It's a long walked considering my office is in the Library."

"Why do you have an office?"

"Bye Batman," Dove said, Batman gave him a flick of his hand as a good bye as they left the room. "I feel sorry for the father of that baby."

"I feel sorry for the baby," Beetle muttered.

"Okay, who wants to know first?" Brad asked.

"I," Question said, "Just spill the beans, and then I'll go kill him."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him," Dove said, biting his lip nervously.

"I think I agree," Brad said softly. He coughed nervously as Question glared at him…_how does a man with out a face glare at you?_ "Well, according to the report the father is one Hank Hall."

"Who the hell is that?" Question asked, as Dove's mouth dropped. "Wait, I know that name! HAWK! I'll kill him!"

Without another word the faceless man barged out of the room, leaving a stunned Don.

"I guess I'm also going to be an uncle," Don shrugged.

"I think you're gonna be brother-less, first," Beetle added, Don stared at him and then nodded in agreement.

"I'll go on…" Brad said, "Who would like to go next?"

"I will," Shining Knight said, swallowing nervously.

"Okay, well from what the DNA test said it appears to be a man named Greg Saunders," Brad said, smiling softly when Shining Knight gave him a confused look. "He's your partner; Vigilante."

"Oh," Shining Knight muttered uncomfortably. "Must I tell him?"

"No, that's completely up to you," Brad assured, eyebrow rising slightly. "Honestly though, I think you should. You need as much support as you can get so…"

Shining Knight only nodded. The doctor his eyes and decided to keep the man around after he finished with Dove and Blue Beetle.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Brad asked, Dove pointed at Blue Beetle right away causing the older man to grin and nod. "Alright, Beetle."

"Ted, call me Ted," Beetle smiled.

"Okay, Ted," Brad smiled back, "Well, the father of your child is some man named Michael Jon Carter, although he only seemed to come into existence two years ago according to his file."

"Technically, Michael isn't born yet," Beetle grinned.

"I take it your happy about this?"

"Michael's Booster Gold, but don't tell him I told you," Beetle said. "I was getting scared it would be the Flash…"

"Alright," Brad laughed, "well last but not least."

"Do I really want to know?"

"I can't be the judge of that," Brad said.

"Okay just spit it out…" Don mumbled.

"In accordance to our database it's a man named Oliver Queen," Brad said. Don stared at the man blankly.

"Who is that?" Dove asked.

"Apparently Green Arrow," Brad said, Don nodded, cheeks reddening slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dove said, standing up. "I better find him then and tell him."

"Yeah, I've gotta find Boost," Beetle said, walking after the younger man. "Thanks Doc."

"No problem," Brad smiled, as Shining Knight stood up. "Uh, would you mind staying behind for a few minutes; I would like to speak to you alone."

Shining Knight nodded slowly and then sat back down.

* * *

"It must be a mistake," Batman said, in a soft voice. Martha handed him over the report. "The computer must have mixed up the names. He can't be the father."

"The computer is 100 percent accurate," Martha said.

"He can't be…"

"He is, though I don't see what your problem is," Martha said, "It could be worse, it could be that creep, Creeper."

"I don't see how the Flash is any better!" Batman barked. Martha raised a brow.

"You're comparing the Flash to the Creeper," Martha asked. "So are you going to tell him?"

"Of course not!" Batman snarled.

"You should," Martha said, "Seeing as the child is his."

"Wally can barely take care of himself!" Batman snapped.

"Wally takes care of himself and that boy, Bart Allen just fine the way I see it," Martha said. "Besides, he has a right to know. It's his DNA that is swimming inside you."

"Well it won't be for long," Batman said, sharply. "I can't keep this child! I'm the Batman! If any of my enemies found out about her, they'd come after her!"

"If your enemies even looked at her the wrong way, you'd kill them," Martha said, when she realized what Batman had said. "Her? How do you know it's a girl? She isn't even a day old yet?"

"Well I don't know," Batman shrugged, as he absently began to rub his stomach. Martha smirked at him as he glared back at her and stopped rubbing.

"You've already began to form a bond with her," Martha smiled.

"I-I-"

"Look, I know this is quite a lot to take in," Martha said, cutting him off with a flick of the hand, "Dying, being reborn, and finding out your pregnant to Wally West isn't exactly a vacation, but I don't think you really want to give up your child for adoption."

"That's not what I meant," Batman said, looking away.

"You want to terminate the pregnancy," Martha said softly. He shrugged, helplessly.

"I can't do this," Batman muttered.

"Don't sell your self so short, I mean you are the God Damn Batman!"

"And just how do I tell the Flash," Batman stated. "That's something I cant do…"

"Get him drunk," Martha shrugged, Batman smirked slightly.

"He sobers up to quickly," Batman said.

"Think of it this way," Martha said, "What if Wally was the one in your position? Wouldn't you like him to tell you?"

"Well, yes," Batman said, "but I'm the Batman, he doesn't need to tell me. I'd already know."

"Yeah, I forgot," Martha said, sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll tell him," Batman said, "But when I'm ready."

"Fine," Martha said. "But please try to tell him some time during the pregnancy. You'll need his support during this. Besides, you can get him to give you back rubs and foot messages."

"God knows I'll need them," Batman muttered, as he stood up. "I have a few things I need to do."

"No fighting," she said firmly.

"It's computer work," Batman said.

"Okay," Martha said, "Just so you know you'll have several checkups during this, so be prepared for them. Any questions?"

"One, how will the baby come out?" Batman asked.

"Caesarean," Martha smiled, "How else? I mean you have no female genitalia. Yet…"

"What do you mean by yet?" Batman asked, nervously.

"Never mind," Martha said, pushing him out the door. "My door is open any time if you need to see me."

Her door shut in his face, when he realized how much he had just told the doctor about his situation not to mention the small breakdown he had.

* * *

"You seem worried about telling Vigilante about the child," Brad said, "Would you like to tell me why?"

Shining Knight stared at Brad nervously, before he finally spoke, "I don't know how he will react to this? I mean, I am a man, and so is he. Where I come from homosexuals were burnt at the stake, not to mention men cannot get married to one another! I do not wish to be burnt alive and _my child cannot be born a bastard!_ _**He'll be sent to hell!"**_

He finished his last few words loudly, in a panicked voice. Brad gave Shining Knight a 'what the' look, before he realized the problem. "I forgot you're from the past. You're worried over nothing. First of, in this day and age, most people are quite accepting of homosexuals, however just because your carrying the child of another man it doesn't make you homosexual, its not like you had sexual intercourse with him _(Shining Knight blushed beetroot red at this statement)._ Nor will you be burnt at stake if you are a homosexual; that stopped centuries ago. And secondly, just because your child will be born out of wedlock doesn't mean he will be going to hell either. Vigilante isn't going to be angry with you just because you're carrying his child. He knows this isn't your fault. I think he'll be pleased about it actually."

Shining Knight nodded, looking a little relieved.

"Now if you need anything, I'm available all the time considering I live up here," Brad said, "So don't be afraid to come and see me."

"Alright," Shining Knight nodded, "Well, I better go, you must be busy."

"Not really, no," Brad said. "I'm only busy after the Justice League is busy."

"Well, I shall see you around," Shining Knight said, getting up. Brad nodded as he placed the reports inside a draw and locked it. Shining Knight slowly closed the door behind him and then swallowed deeply before walking away from the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I don't know if there's much point in looking for Hank," Don said, as he and Ted walked back to their rooms, "Question's probably killed him already."

"Not like it was Hank's fault," Ted said, chuckling. "Well, I've got to find Boost."

"How do you think he'll react," Don asked.

"Thrilled, I just hope he doesn't pick me up and spin me around," Ted said, rubbing his belly, "I think I need to barf."

"Morning sickness already?" Don asked.

"Not even morning," Ted groaned, "I'm not even two weeks pregnant and I'm already sick."

"I told you not to eat those oysters for breakfast," Don said. Ted nodded.

"I guess the baby doesn't like oysters," Ted said, as he turned into a hallway. Don turned down another, "I'll see you later kid."

"Bye," Don said, as he disappeared from view. Ted grinned at Fire and Ice as they walked past him.

"Hey Ted," they both said, he grinned even harder when Fire gave him a slap to the butt.

"Fire!"

"What?"

* * *

"So what was the verdict?" Booster Gold asked, as Ted sat down on a couch.

"Definitely up the duff," Ted said, "and it's definitely yours."

There was a moment of silence before Booster began to hoot and woot.

"Oh yeah! Who got ya up the duff? I did! That's Who! Who's the Bomb? I am! That's Who! OHHHHH! YEAHHH!" Booster hollered. "I need to go get some cigars! You want one?"

"I'm pregnant, you jackass," Ted snapped.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Booster sniggered, "then I'll get some beer instead!"

"I can't drink either," Ted growled.

"Yeah, well I can," Booster said, pulling out a cigar from his pocket.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Ted hollered causing Booster to drop the cigar in fright. "If you want to smoke, you leave the room. It isn't healthy for the baby!"

"Um, maybe I should just Google for pregnancy information," Booster said, thoughtfully.

"Good idea," Ted said, "I could use a coffee though."

"I don't think caffeine is any better then smokes or beer," Booster said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ted sighed, distraught at the thought of being cappuccino-less. "For once."

* * *

"About time you returned," Hank said, when Don finally returned, "So who's the dad?"

"You're alive! Did Question come and find you?"

"Yes," Hank said, "I'll tell you what happened later now tell me about the dad?"

"It's Green Arrow," Don said, "I'm not sure how to tell him though."

"Send him a greeting card," Hank shrugged, "_Hi; you're invited to my labor, because you're the dad. Love Donny_."

"Uh, okay then," Don said, exasperated at his brother's idea of help. "Well, what happened with Question?"

"He threatened to kill me," Hank said, "he hit me a few times and then I stopped him."

"Tell me you didn't hit him," Don said, bluntly.

"He is carrying a mini-me, why the fuck would I hit him?" Hank said, with a huff. "Sure, I was really tempted but I finally calmed him down by pretending I was you."

"I'm sorry?" Don asked, he could not have heard that correctly. "What?"

"I did that _talking to people thing_," Hank said, Don's mouth dropped, "It stopped him from hitting me, but now I have to make sure I'm around during the pregnancy and that I help with raising the bub. I also have to tell Huntress about this..."

"You what?"

"I know," Hank said, bluntly "Lucky aren't I."

"How do you think I feel?" Don said, sarcastically. "I might have to tell Black Canary…"

"Scary thought," Hank flinched, the brothers weren't too sure about the blonde vixen. "So when are ya gonna tell Arrow?"

"Today," Don said. "I just hope he knows that we're pregnant, and that he believes me."

"Every one knows you're pregnant," Hank said, "Supergirl and Stargirl found out, if they know, all of China probably knows too."

"Great, I wonder what Batman thinks of this…" Dove wondered. "He is going to kill some one in the next nine months."

* * *

"Way to go, Bats," Wally grinned as he zoomed up to the caped crusader. Batman jumped visibly as he wasn't expecting to barge into the office in the library. "Whatchu doing?"

"What do you want Wally," Batman snapped as he closed another draw in the room.

"What are you looking for?" Wally asked as he joined in the snooping, he opened a closet and found it empty of anything. _Strange. _"Isn't this Martha's office?"

"Yes," Batman said, slamming another draw shut furiously. Wally stepped back. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm bored," Wally shrugged.

"Well, then go and find Dick and annoy him," Bruce growled. Wally smirked slightly.

"I don't believe you're gonna be a mummy," Wally laughed, Batman winced, "Can you imagine the great big Bat, a mummy?"

"Wally," Bruce said, slowly, "I am going to give you to the count of one to get out and leave."

"One, two, three, four, five," Wally began to count cheekily.

"FLASH!" Batman barked, causing Wally to giggle until he saw Bruce lunge at him. Wally screamed and bolted out the door. "Goddamn stupid, moronic, idiotic jackass!"

"I love you too!" He heard Wally yell. Bruce walked out the office and slammed the door behind him. He marched off frustrated towards his headquarters. He felt a gust of wind and Flash was standing beside him again.

"Now what?" Bruce growled.

"I just thought you may want to know," Flash grinned, "everyone's betting on you and who your daddy is."

"There is no daddy," Batman growled.

"I bet that it was Superman," Flash said, "So when are you going to tell us who it is, mummy?"

"It isn't Superman," Batman snapped. Flash groaned. "And don't call me mummy."

"There goes fifty bucks. GL?"

"No…" Batman sighed, wondering on how he'd get ride of the pesky speedster.

"Good, at least Shayera doesn't get anything either. Hawkman?"

"No,"

"That crosses out Ralph. Green Arrow?"

"No."

"Fire and Ice lost too. Plastic Man? Elongated man? Creeper? The Joker?"

"No, no, no, and God no! Who voted the Joker?"

"Creeper, who else? Hmm, Hawk? Booster Gold? Dove? Blue Beetle? J'onn?"

"No," Bruce said, rolling his eyes as he reached his room, and opened the door.

"Come on, mummy spill the beans," Flash said. Bruce entered his room and stopped to glare at the other man. "Who is it?"

"It's you, daddy," Bruce said, slamming the door in the face of a shell-shocked Flash. He walked over to his computer grinning evilly, before he swore and realized he just told the man. "GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

"So what do you think about the name Nathan?" Booster asked.

"Boring," Ted said, "Besides, I've already chosen the name."

"What then?" Booster asked as he munched on an apple.

"Katherine for a girl and for a boy Nebuchadnezzar," Ted smiled. Booster fell silent for a second.

"I'm not calling my kid Katherine," he said, finally. "And what the hell is Nebubucanana?"

"Nebuchadnezzar," Ted said, "It was the name of the ship in the Matrix."

"You're going to name your kid after a ship?" Booster asked, "Most people name their boats after their kids."

"Well, they're both better then Nathan," Ted said, sharply.

"Hey why don't we go on one of those Google sites and find a name or two or three," Booster said, pulling Ted up onto his lap. Their current situation gave Booster more reason to touch his best friend and hold him near. "Come on, the computer is still on. I was reading some crap about pregnancy. I think you might grow tits, because it said that women's boobs grow. Of course I wouldn't mind, you know."

"Michael, shut up," Ted muttered when Booster surprised him with squeeze to his rump. "Booster!"

"What?" Booster said, pulling Ted in tighter, arms wrapped around the shorter man's waist. Ted reddened in embarrassment. Booster typed up 'baby names' in the Google search engine. "We should write a list."

"Good idea," Ted said, trying to scramble out of Booster's arms to reach for a pen and paper.

"Hey, let's name the baby Legolas if it's a boy and Galadriel if it's a girl," Booster said writing both names down.

"Fleur," Ted said,

"Is that one R or two?"

"One, oh Gabriel I love that name," Ted grinned, "It's the name of our angel."

"Then we should put that name on top of the list," Michael grinned. "I'm an arch angel too."

"I'm a teddy bear," Beetle sniggered.

"You're my Teddy bear," Booster smiled, Beetle smiled back looking into Booster's deep blue eyes. He blinked a few times and blushed again, when he suddenly found Booster leaning in with his eyes closed. Ted closed his own light eyes and found him self desperate to feel Booster's soft lips on-

"Excuse me Booster!" a robotic voice sounded, the two men jumped startled to find Skeets zooming above them. Ted glared at the robot. "Welcome back Mr Beetle! I'm glad you're feeling well. And congratulations on the pregnancy!"

"Thanks Skeets," Beetle muttered, as Booster groaned impatiently.

"Skeets, the Flash was looking for you," Booster said.

"Was he?"

"Yes, now go find him," Booster snapped. Skeets nodded before zooming out of the room. "Damn robot, now where was I?"

"Right about here," Ted said, before leaning in to kiss Booster passionately on his moist lips. Booster groaned as Ted bit his lip gently.

* * *

"So are ya preggers?" Vigilante asked, watching Shining Knight as he stood beside Winged Victory rubbing the horse's white mane. Shining Knight only could nod. "And who's the pa?"

The man looked uncomfortable as he continued to stroke his horse, which nuzzled him back, braying softly into his neck. The winged horse could tell Shining Knight was upset.

"Oh God! Please tell me its not-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't wish to hurt you," Sir Justin cried, wrapping his arm around his belly, "but you have to believe me. I never wanted this to happen! If you want nothing to do with me and the baby, I'll understand…"

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Vigilante asked, staring at the other man like he was mad.

"I know you don't like homosexuality," Sir Justin whispered, "so I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

"Okay, Justin, ya lost me back at not wantin' anythin' to do with the baby and you," Vigilante said.

"You just said you do not wish to be the father," Sir Justin said, in a broken voice.

"I didn't say that," Vigilante said, with a raised brow. The cowboy was confused, to say the least. "I was going to say I hope it wasn't the horse."

Winged Victory snorted angrily as Sir Justin paled. "Pregnant by a horse?"

"Scary thought huh," Vigilante said, walking up to the Knight. "So I'm the pa?"

"Yes," Sir Justin said, "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Why won't I want anythin' to do with you anymore?" Vigilante asked.

"Because I'm a homosexual," Sir Justin muttered. Vigilante raised a brow from behind his mask and then laughed.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you're a homosexual," Vigilante said patting the other man on the shoulder. "I really should not have bought that bloody movie and let you watch it!"

"Which one?"

"Brokeback Mountain," Vigilante said, he looked at Sir Justin and rubbed his shoulder. "It was false advertisement! Wasn't about cowboys at all! Justin, look there aint nothin' wrong with being a homosexual."

"That's what Brad said," Sir Justin said, as he rested his head on Vigilante's shoulder. The other man held him, comforting him.

* * *

After several minutes of knocking Don was about ready to give up waiting for Green Arrow to open the door. He turned around to leave and bumped into the man.

"Oh sorry," Don said, awkwardly after yelping loudly like a teenaged girl.

"Its okay kid," Arrow smiled, thumping Don hard across the shoulder, almost knocking him over. "Congratulations. I heard the news, Supergirl told me. So what's up?"

"I need to talk to you," Don muttered, Arrow nodded as he opened his door.

"Come on in, kid," Ollie smiled. Don bobbed his head and slowly walked in and was followed in by the Green Arrow. "So what's wrong?"

"It's about the baby," Don said, quickly decided to just spit it out. Arrow began to close the door, "It's okay, don't close it, I'm gonna leave now. I just needed to tell you that well, it's yours."

The door stopped moving as Arrow looked at Don as though he was mad. "Umm, how the hell did I get you pregnant?"

"I haven't got a clue," Don said, softly. The two men stood quietly for a split second when suddenly the door swung fully open revealing a furious looking Black Canary.

"He's pregnant with your child," Canary asked, growling at Green Arrow. Don swallowed, as she began to scream as loud as she could get without breaking glass. "_You slept with him!_ You cheated on me?"

"I didn't sleep with him," Arrow said calmly. Don couldn't understand how the man remained so composed. He felt ready to wet himself and run screaming, the blonde woman terrified him.

"**Oh my God!** _How else_ would he have gotten pregnant?" Black Canary growled, glaring at Don as she spoke.

"I don't know!" Arrow snapped, temper finally showing.

"I don't believe you, first you sleep with some one else who nothing other then a teenage delinquent, and then you have the audacity to lie to me!"

"I didn't sleep with him! Why would I sleep with him? He is a kid!" Arrow screeched. Don bit his lip, wondering if he should involve himself. He slowly made his way to the door. He wasn't about to get involved in an argument that included the Black Canary.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Canary snarled, grabbing Don by the arm. Don's other hand quickly covered his stomach Canary pushed him back into the room. She raised her hand to slap him but before the hand connected with him, Arrow stepped between them and pushed her away from him hard.

"What the hell is _wrong with you_?" Arrow roared harshly, his paternal instincts coming to play. "Stay the hell away from him! And if you can't trust me, or even believe me then there is no point to this fucking relationship."

Canary glared at him, her blue eyes narrowing, before slapping Arrow across the face; hard enough to make his head snapped to the side. She left the room slamming the door behind him. Arrow rubbed his cheek and swore as he turned to face the smaller man. Immediately his skin reddened, the handprint of his ex marring his face.

"I'm so sorry," Don whispered. "I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have told you. None of this would have happened if I thought before I came here. It's my entire fault."

"No it's not," Arrow said, placing his hand on Don's shoulder. Somehow he wasn't surprised that the younger man was blaming himself. "It's her own fault, if she wants to believe that I cheated on her then fine. But I am not gonna stand around and watch while she hurts you. You've been through enough in the past few days, you don't need her hassling you. Besides, I'm glad you told me about the baby. If you need anything I'll be here. You wont be alone. None of you guys are alone in this, alright."

"Thanks," Don said, softly. "I need to go. I told Hank I'd only be a few minutes."

"I'll walk you back," Arrow said, leading Don out of his room. "Oh and when you go to any appointments with the docs, I would like to be there if its alright with you. Especially the ultrasounds… I'll be there for my child so you don't need to be worried about doing this alone."

"Thanks," Don said, still sounding troubled.

"So are you a week pregnant or…"

"I think since I woke up," Don said.

"What do you want? A girl or a boy?" Arrow asked.

"I don't care, as long as the baby is healthy," Don shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna call the babe Heshe until the day he comes," Arrow said.

"Heshe?" Don asked, blankly.

"He or she," Arrow explained.

"Uh, okay then…"

Arrow sniggered as the pair continued to walk. Occasionally their hands would bump into one another, but neither man did anything but blush.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"You. Did. What. To. Them?" a blondish-brown haired, muscled man growled, his bright green eyes flashing yellow. The smaller darker hair man smiled innocently at the older man. "Why on earth would you get _five men pregnant_? It's against the natural reality of humanity!"

"Michael, these people fly around in spandex costumes fighting evil," a white haired woman said. "I doubt that this will surprise them…much. They're almost like us, only you know, less angel more human."

"Patience, Gabriel has gotten five _men_ pregnant," Michael snarled at the virtuous angel "And he didn't even do it the natural way!"

"Don't make me dust you," Patience warned, pulling out a pouch from her belt.

"Me thinks he needs it either way," another boy said, his long blonde hair swaying as he laughed at the older man. "I don't know why you're so pissed off about this Mikey, it's not like Gabs broke any rules. God never said anything about men not being able to get up the duff."

"Up the what?" Michael asked, glaring at the other man. "Uriel, please, do us all a favor-"

"-and shut up?" Uriel concluded.

"Michael, Gabriel was sent, okay," Patience said. "We all now the only reason why Gabriel is here is to assist with the creation of children and to watch over them. This means he could have only changed the curse to a… well less of a curse in some ones eyes and a gift to some ones else's."

"You are all mad," Michael said. "And when Cassiel hears about this she will kill some one. She watches over the Justice League?"

"Oh no," Gabriel muttered. "Now I am in trouble. Why couldn't He have sent Raphael! He could've healed them!"

"No he couldn't," Patience said. "Iniko was a seraph before she was a demon. This means her powers are far more advanced then an archangel's."

"We know," the men said as the door to their room swung open quickly. A young woman barged in and stopped; her black irises eyes scanning the white room.

"Gabriel," she growled, her long brown hair bobbing angrily. "When I asked God to send some one to help them, I did not mean you…"

"I didn't choose this!" Gabriel cried.

"Why did you ask for help, Cassiel dear?" Patience asked. "You never ask God for help in anything."

"I don't," she said, flicking her brown hair out of her pale face, " but five people died, and it wasn't as though only they were affected. The whole League was crushed about this. It had two atheists praying, Michael Jon Carter has never prayed once in his life and Shayera Hol doesn't even know how to pray. Yet they did, you all heard them, not to mention all the other prays from the League. Even Bruce Wayne prayed for himself."

"Which one is Bruce Wayne?" Michael asked. "Is he the one that wears his underwear on top. He's an idiot..."

"That's Superman, Batman is Bruce Wayne," Cassiel said, she turned back to Gabriel, "You know its one thing for a woman to get pregnant, and I can handle a woman's mood swings and tempers, considering I am one. But a man being pregnant is another story. They act like they are dying when they catch a simple cold. There is a reason why God decided women should carry children and not men."

"Because women have a way of letting the babies out," Uriel said, earning a groan from the group.

"Yes Uriel, that's why," Cassiel said, bluntly. She turned to Michael and growled. "Can't you find a more suitable replacement for Lucifer? At least his jokes weren't so God damn- OUCH!"

"Do not use God's name in vain…" Michael shrugged, smirking.

"Jackass," she growled, whacking her older brother across the head.

* * *

Wally paced the floors of his room, deep in thought. He wasn't sure if Batman was serious about him being the father or not, but why would he kid about anything that serious to begin with? Another thought that ran through his mind was would Batman allow him to be apart of his child's life.

He really had to speak to the caped crusader, if Bruce let him anywhere near him. He grabbed his costume and changed into it when the banging on his door caught his attention. He ran over and opened the door to reveal Batman glaring at him

"Oh, uh, hi," Flash said, uncomfortably as Batman stood in the doorway. "You want to come in."

Batman said nothing, but instead barged in knocking Flash out of the way.

"So what's up?" Flash asked only to receive a glare from the Batman. Flash coughed nervously before asking, "Is the baby really mine?"

"Yes," Batman said. "And you can keep her. Once she's born you'll have full custody."

"I'm sorry, what?" Flash asked, with a raised brow. This wasn't something he expected; he was expecting to be snarled and yelled at.

"I'm the Batman okay, I can't have a baby strapped to me when I go out to fight crime, especially against people like the Joker," Batman snarled. "You on the other hand, have all the time in the world to take care of a baby."

"Uh, um okay," Flash muttered, he looked up at the Batman and shook his head. Something wasn't right about the words coming from the Dark Knight. "You want nothing to do with your own kid?"

"Nothing at all," Batman said, sharply. "I don't like children and I never have. But I can't abort this baby just because I don't like children."

"I don't believe you," Flash said, receiving a bat glare. "You took Dick in when he was only ten and now you have Tim living with you too. And you're not worried about the crime thing, because we both now you would let anything happen to your own kid."

"Then what do you think it is," Batman growled.

"You're scared about raising a baby," Flash said, with a shrug and a smirk. "Its different to raising a teen, we both know it. And you're just too scared to admit it."

"I'm the Batman, I don't get scared," Batman sneered.

"Key word in that sentence is man," Flash said, "You're only a man, whether you want to admit it or not. And that scares the hell out of you."

For once Batman could only stare at the speedster, no glares or taunts. He knew the other man was right, and honestly that scared him even more.

* * *

"Stupid Hawk," Question complained, as he worked on his latest conspiracy, one that considered the possibility the colour blue was overused and brainwashing people. He stood up and walked around the room, he was unable to concentrate on his project as he was too concerned about telling Huntress. He knew she wouldn't get upset or angry with him (He hoped) but how on earth was he to spill such a large secret to the woman. "Maybe I should practice… _Hey Huntress, I've got great news, sort off… I'm knocked up, that stupid bastard Hawk knocked me up_… No that won't work…. _Hunty, baby, I've got great news were having a baby, only I'm the only who's pregnant_... No, she'll kill me for calling her Hunty… _Helena, I was abducted by aliens and now I'm carrying their spawn_… that was stupider then the last… Oh God help me…"

"Who are you talking to?" Huntress asked, giving her boyfriend a strange look as she walked into his bedroom.

"Uh, um, myself," Question said.

"About?" Huntress said, sitting beside him.

"Nothing important," Question said, nervously. Huntress placed her hand on his belly and rubbed it. In a high pitched voice he asked; "What are you doing?"

"I heard Stargirl telling Plastic Man about you and your four friends being pregnant," Huntress smiled, softly as Question began to sweat under his mask. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Question finally said, Huntress smiled broadly. "You okay with this?"

"Of course I am," Huntress said, "I may not be the, eh, father but I love you all the same."

"Oh thank God," Question groaned.

"So who's the dad?" Huntress asked.

"Hank Hall, otherwise known as Hawk," Question said.

"Have you told him?"

"Yes," Question said, smirking under the mask, "I kicked his ass."

"And he didn't kick back?" Huntress said, surprised.

"No, actually, I think he was drunk he stopped me and told me that he would be there for his 'little mini me'," Question said, "He even offered to tell you."

"Oh that's sweet," Huntress smiled. "He must have taken a book out of the page of Dove."

Question sniggered.

* * *

"Where were you?" Dick asked when Bruce stormed into his room.

"I was taking a walk," Bruce snapped, "I can't take walks any more."

"Bruce, are you okay?" Barbara asked.

"Did you tell Kara I'm…"

"No," Barbara said, "She and Stargirl over heard some of the doctors. But they had already told some of the other leaguers so most people know."

"Those idiots are betting on me and who the father is," Bruce said. Tim perked up.

"Who is it, I put fifty bucks on the Flash," Tim said. "Is it him?"

Bruce glared at the teenager. He finally said, "You wasted your allowance? You're not getting any more!"

"Is it Wally?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Bruce growled.

"Alright!" Tim cried. "I'm rich! That's fifty bucks from everyone who entered!"

"You're not getting that money," Bruce said, sharply. "You're too young to gamble."

"But, but! What about my fifty?"

"You should have thought about that before you gambled!" Bruce barked, lying on his bed.

"I was gonna use some of the money to buy a present for the baby," Tim tried.

"Forget it," Bruce said. "Or you can give the money to Wally, because he is keeping the baby."

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"I'm giving him full custody," Bruce said, closing his eyes. "Do you mind? I want to sleep."

"Alright," Barbara said, as Dick pulled out three blankets and threw one to Tim, who looked miserable. Dick smirked, as he handed the other blanket to Barbara.

The Batclan wished one another a good night before dozing off.

* * *

**Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap.**

Martha opened an eye as the rapping continued. She glared at her alarm clock which read 3.25 am. Martha groaned as she slowly slid out of her warm bed. She stumbled over to her door and opened it revealing a worried and anxious looking Flash.

"What's wrong?" Martha yawned.

"I can't sleep," Flash said, zooming into the room. Martha rolled her eyes as she tiptoed after him. "Bruce wants to give me full custody of the baby, but I haven't got a clue on how to raise kids."

"He'll change his mind," Martha sniffed, "He's grow attached by the end of the pregnancy. He's already made up his mind that it's a girl and is already rubbing his belly as though he expects to feel her kick."

"It's a boy," Wally said, "But what if he doesn't change his mind? I don't know what to do?"

"You'll have nine months to plan," Martha said, "But I don't have a few books about raising children, you can borrow them. Come to the library tomorrow and I'll get you a few to borrow. Now go sleep."

"Okay," Wally said, "Thanks Doc."

"No problem, Bugs," Martha said, pushing the speedster out of the room. "Good night."

"Good night," Wally said, zooming off. Martha slammed the door and returned to her warm bed. The angel let out a sigh, stood up and disappeared through a door, returning to her _home_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"I'm here," Flash called as he strolled into the library. He looked around and found the place completely empty. He shivered; empty libraries were spooky. Flash zoomed further into the library and looked around again, he finally saw Martha sitting by a computer with a pile of books to her left.

"Hello, Flash," the angel smile at the speedy human.

"Hey, how are you?" Wally grinned. She simply smiled her response. "So where are your pregnancy books?"

"Over here," Martha said, walking over to a section in the library. She reached up and pulled several books from various shelves. "You're a fast reader aren't you?"

"Yeap," Wally grinned.

"Try taking your time?" Martha said, handing him six books. Wally chuckled, "I have a few great books in the Reference section. Would you like me to photocopy some pages for you?"

"Yeah thanks," Wally said, eying the books; each cover had a picture of a mother and her child, and one of a pregnant woman. "WHat? No pregnant men books?"

"No," Martha said, walking towards her desk on which her computer sat. "Let me just fix these books for you, and then in an hour I'll find you and give you the rest of the information."

"Thanks," Wally grinned, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Martha smiled, as the Flash zoomed off. "You can come out now Jophiel."

"Funny, I thought he'd never leave," a light-brown haired man slid out from under the desk. "And he is meant to be the fastest man alive."

"Back onto our problem," Martha said to Jophiel.

"Which problem, Cassie? The one with your five pregnant men; or the one were the human has fallen in love with you, or the one regarding your phone?" Jophiel laughed, his crystal blue-green eyes glittering. His name meant 'beauty of God' and that he was, however his area of expertise was love.

"Har, har," Cassiel said, her eyes staring blankly at the man. "The five pregnant men I can handle, _not really including Batman when I say that_. Any way, try to shift Brad's eye view to another woman, or a man, I don't care what you do."

"How about the horse?" Jophiel smirked.

"Uh, no," Cassiel said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe Black Canary will do. Green Arrow dumped her yesterday," Jophiel said, sadly. "They were such a cute couple… oh well, they had issues. However, my next love for Green Arrow will be perfect."

"And who will that be?" Cassiel said looking worried. She was talking to the angel who thought _Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson_ would have made a cute couple.

"That wuss, Dove," Jophiel grinned, his boyish face looking cheeky. "I'll contact Eros and Aphrodite and ask them to work on getting the pair closer. Cupid may want to help too. I think Ishtar will just growl at me for suggesting homosexuality. She is already annoyed that I had some fun with George Michael. He was one of her favourite singers you know. He is officially in her 'Grrr' books. Such a homophobe, its disgraceful."

"Hmm," Cassiel said, sounding and looking bored, "someone's coming,"

"It's the boy, Dove," Jophiel said, "See ya."

"Bye," Cassiel said, as the other angel disappeared in a small bright light shaped like a pair of angelic wings. She sat down at her desk as Don entered the Library.

"Hello," he called out.

"I'm at my desk," Martha called back, as she began to scan the books that needed to be returned. She stopped for a second and thought; _we need to stop getting ourselves involved in the mortal world. I could be in Heaven now, playing Mouse Trap_

* * *

"Uh, Q, don't you think you've had enough," Huntress asked, as her boyfriend began to munch down on his fourth bowl of Fruit-Loops.

"I'm hungry," Question said, slurping down the milk, "Gimme the maple syrup."

Huntress made a face as she handed him the bottle. He poured more then half the content into the bowl and then began to eat again.

"Mmm, syrup," he groaned. Huntress rolled her eyes as Hawk walked up to them. "Hello jackass."

"Yeah, hi," Hawk said, his eyes red from lack of sleep, grabbing a toast from in front of Question.

"That's my toast!" Question said, trying to snatch the toast back. Hawk growled at him, and bite into the toast.

"You guys seen Dove?" Hawk yawned. "Or has the idiot gone to annoy some one else?"

"No, why? What's going on?" Huntress asked.

"The booger kept me up last night," Hawk said, "He was whining about Black Canary and Green Arrow. I think Arrow dumped her after she said he cheated on her. Dove thinks it's his fault, so he stayed up the whole night worrying about it, and keeping me awake."

"What? Arrow dumped Canary? Why?" Huntress said, sounding her concern for her friend.

"Beats me, trust issues I guess," Hawk said, pulled the bowl that Question was eating from.

"Do you mind?" Question said as Hawk took a mouthful of the food. He spat it out across the table.

"What the hell was that?" Hawk shouted, causing everyone around them to turn. "YUCK! That was revolting! What was in that?"

"Maple syrup," Huntress said, shaking the half-empty bottle of maple syrup. "Half a bottle of it."

"Eugh," Hawk said, pushing the bowl in front of Huntress, "Taste it, see how sweet it is. I thought Dove had a problem with his seven tea spoons of sugar in his tea. Come on taste it."

"No thanks," Huntress said standing up. "I'm gonna go find Black Canary and find out what the hell is going on."

"Give me back my sugar," Question said, rolling the bowl back in front of him. "Stupid jackass."

"Sugar eating hippie," Hawk muttered.

"You're brother is the hippie," Question said. "So's Green Arrow… Hmmm, they really suit each other don't they? They'll make a cute couple."

"What?" Hawk asked, sounding appalled. "My brother is way too young to date! He's only 19!"

"I thought he was 21," Question said.

"He is still too young," Hawk said, stubbornly. Question gave Hawk a look from under his mask. "What?"

"I'm glad you're not my older brother," Question said. "Surprised the boy has so much patience with you…"

* * *

"It is not your fault that they broke up," Martha repeated for the ninth time, Don still looked dejected as he swung around slowly on the chair he was sitting on. "Black Canary and Green Arrow were having problems for quite a while now. Two months to be exact."

"How do you know?" Don asked.

Martha looked at him with a blank look before she finally said, in a quick, nervous voice, "Well, people don't seem to understand that the Library is a place of quiet. Black Canary was angry with Green Arrow because he was apparently looking at Supergirl and Mary Marvel."

"But he sees them like little sisters," Don said. "Why doesn't she trust him? He doesn't seem the type that would cheat..."

"I don't know," Martha said. "Maybe she had boy trouble in her youth and doesn't trust any one. Either way, it's her problem and not yours. She really needs a counselor… like most off the people here, when I think about it... all of you seem to think I'm a shrink."

"Hello!" A voice called. "Any one in here."

"Why do you all do that? Can't you just come in, get your books, borrow them and go," Martha sighed. She called out, "Come in."

The two looked up when they saw Shayera Hol flying into the library. Martha smiled fondly at the flapping wings. "Martha, where are the History books?"

"What do you need? Modern or Ancient?" Martha asked, as Shayera landed next to them.

"Hey Dove," Shayera smiled, Don waved at her, "Ancient, thanks."

"Egypt? Greece? Rome?" Martha asked.

"Assyria," Shayera said. "I heard Crimson Avenger and Blue Devil talking about them; apparently they had quite an army, and caused a lot of trouble."

"Are you kidding," Martha said, "They were absolute pain in the butts."

"How would you know?" Don asked, "Not like you were there."

Martha smirked, decided not to mention that she was indeed there, most of the angels in heaven were there to see the chaos some of the ancient civilizations caused, "They killed any one who got in their path, kind of like those ants. Any way, once you get to the History section, it's the shelf with the sign that says 'Assyrian/Babylonian/Sumerian.'"

"Who are the Babylonians and Sumerians?"

"Neighbours of the Assyrians," Martha said. "Do you want me to find you information from the reference section?"

"Okay, thanks," Shayera said, grinning as she flew of towards the books. Don stood up.

"You okay now?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Don said. "I've gotta go, I'm getting hungry."

"Well, I'll see you later," Martha said, logging off the computer. She watched as Don left him Library. "Shayera, I'm going to be in the Reference Area. I might be a few minutes, so just come in."

"Okay," Shayera called, Martha peered over and looked around. No one was able to see her, so instead of opening the door to the Reference books she walked right through, and made sure she unlocked it for Shayera. She looked the huge room before noticing the five books she wanted. Within five minutes she has finished photocopying each book and had them sorted for the two heroes.

"The history here is so complicated," Shayera said, as she walked up to the angel. "So many different nationalities and cultures. Thanagar only had on culture and one point of view."

"Sounds boring," Martha said, handing the other woman the books, "No offence, but I like our history. It's so in-depth, and confusing. Makes the world a mystery."

"None taken," Shayera said, "When do I bring them back?"

"1st of December," Martha said, as she handed her the papers.

"The Stages of Pregnancy?" Shayera asked.

"Oh, sorry, wrong one," Martha said, taking the papers. She handed Shayera the right bundle.

"Who's that for?" Shayera asked.

"The Flash," Martha said.

"Why would he need information on pregnancy?" Shayera asked, Martha smirked and said nothing. "He's the father of one of the babies, isn't he?"

Martha only shrugged.

"Well, Blue Beetle is out because Booster gave me a cigar today," Shayera said, showing Martha a large cigar. "Question was attacking Hawk yesterday, Shining Knight and Vigilante seemed busy and I heard from Stargirl that Green Arrow was Dove's baby's dad. That leaves…oh no…poor Batman… Damn! I lost fifty bucks… and to a ten year old kid."

"What?"

"We had a bet, who was the father, and Robin won," Shayera said. "He bet on Wally."

"I thought he was thirteen," Martha said. "Should he be gambling?"

"Batman must have told him," Shayera said, not listening to the other woman. "That little cheat!"

"Don't think so," Martha said, "Batman was annoyed that I knew."

"Sounds right," Shayera laughed. "Hmm, I better go congratulate Wally."

"I'll see you later then Shayera," Martha smiled.

"Bye," Shayera grinned and flew away.

* * *

"Hey! Teddy! Look what I got!" Booster said as he barged into their room. He saw Ted lying on his bed. "Get up, Ted! It's the middle of the damn day! You have to check out what I got for MJ!"

"Booster, shut up, I have a head ache," Ted groaned. "And who is MJ?"

"The baby," Booster whispered, as he tiptoed over. Ted rolled his eyes.

"_MJ_, what the hell does it stand for?" Ted muttered, as Booster slowly sat on the bed.

"Michael Junior," Booster murmured. Ted glared at him. "What?"

"I told you yesterday, one Michael is enough," Ted said.

"If it will make you happy, we could name him Tedriel," Booster said. Ted glared at Booster, "What? We can make up names! Where do you think people came up with names anyway? I mean what kind of name is Shiloh Nouvel, it's pointless and meaningless!"

"That does have a meaning, you idiot! But Tedriel? What's it meant to mean? I mean Michael means something like 'who is like God?' and Gabriel means 'Strength of God' and Uriel means 'Fire of God,'" Ted said. "What's Tedriel meant to mean?"

"Teddy Bear of God?" Michael shrugged.

"Michael," Ted muttered, "You are mentally instable."

"Yeah, but you love me any way," Booster grinned, before handing Ted a small bag.

"What's that?" Ted said opening the bag up. He pulled out a tiny pale yellow body suit. He looked it over and snorted when a saw Booster Gold's logo on the body suit. "Where did you find this?"

"A shop in Metropolis," Booster Gold said. "I was on duty helping Superman and after we finished I saw a baby shop. I went in and found it hanging there. There were a few other ones. There were two pinks ones, one had a Supergirl logo and the other was the Wonder Woman logo. The Blue one was Superman and a grey on for Batman. The red one was a Flash and there was a twin set for Hawk and Dove. Plus there was a green one for Green Lantern, and a gross brown for Hawkgirl, which came along with a mask and wings. But I don't think any one brought any. It was just ugly, it looked like I barfed."

"Talking about barfing," Ted said, getting up from the bed, his hand on his mouth as he rushed to the bathroom. Booster walked after him but Ted had already closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Poor Teddy," Booster muttered, he waited a few minutes until the door opened and Ted walked out looking miserable. "You okay."

"This better be worth it," Ted groaned, Booster pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It will be," Booster said, "We're gonna have a baby; it's our baby, this is worth it. You're worth it."

Ted grinned and hugged the other man before he kissed the other man roughly on the lips. Booster groaned and pulled Ted in closer, kissing back as he slowly rolled his hand down Ted's back and lower.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Damn," Green Lantern said, when Shayera told him who the father of Batman's child was. The pair were heading to a meeting with the other founding members, "Well I've lost fifty bucks and to a kid no less."

"Oh well," Shayera said, as they both entered the room and sat in their seats. "Hey Diana."

"Hello," Diana smiled, "So have you heard about Bruce and Wally?"

"Yes!" Shayera sniggered. "Who are we meant to feel sorry for is what I want to know?"

"Try the baby," GL grinned, as Wally zoomed up besides him.

"Oh, har, har," Wally groaned, sitting on his seat. "We all owe Tim fifty bucks."

"And you're not giving it to him," Batman said as he sat in his own seat. "He is too young to be gambling."

"Too bad," Wally said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It is a done deal! If it will make you happy will give the money to you, put it in his saving account."

"What's that?" Bruce asked, referring to the paper.

"It's the paper we used to write who voted for whom," Shayera said, taking the paper from Wally.

"Please tell me that's not why Superman called us here," Batman sighed.

"No," Diana laughed, "It's something else, he hasn't told us."

"Good, because I have better things to do," Bruce said.

"What? Knit yourself a baby blanket?" Shayera sniggered. John and Diana burst out laughing as Wally tried not to smirk.

"Har, har," Bruce growled snatching the paper from her. He read through the list. It was filled out in two columns, in black in by a barely readable script. Bruce recognized it as Wally's. On the first line it wrote the word 'dad' and next to it was the word 'Leaguer.' A straight black line split the paper into two groups. Bruce read through it to see who voted for whom.

First on the list was Superman and besides his name was Flash. Underneath was Green Lantern who was voted for by Shayera. Stargirl and STRIPES had voted for J'onn and Aztek respectively. Hawk and Dove voted for Amazo and Captain Atom. Aquaman received a vote from Vixen and The Atom received one from Supergirl. Blue Devil and B'wana Beast were voted by Mr Terrific and Green Arrow. Green Arrow himself was voted by Fire and Ice. The duo of Hawk and Dove received votes from Red Tornado and Crimson Avenger. Dr Light betted on Booster Gold and Roy Harper gave his own vote to Crimson Avenger. Plastic Man voted for the other stretchy dude, Elongated Man who voted for Hawkman who voted for Roy Harper. The Atom voted for Orion. Vigilante placed his money on Red Tornado. Creeper for some idiotic reason voted for the Joker. Batgirl had voted for Mr Terrific and Nightwing had voted for… He couldn't be reading this correctly.

"Did you write this correctly?" Bruce asked looking up at Wally, as he showed him the paper.

"Yeah," Wally said. Bruce growled and was about to speak when Wally cut him of, "If you have a problem with Nightwing voting for Etrigan tell him."

"I will," Bruce snapped.

"How cute," John muttered, "They're already fighting like a married couple."

Shayera and Diana burst out laughing. Wally and Bruce glared at John as Clark finally arrived.

"What's going on?" Clark asked suspiciously, sitting down facing his team-mates and friends.

"About time," Wally muttered. "What's this about?"

"It's about what's happening with the Justice League as of now," Superman said. Bruce tried hard not to sigh. "It's obvious that Bruce, Question, Justin, Ted and Don won't be able to go on any missions anytime soon. We need to discuss who can take their place while they're gone. I was thinking we could give some of the reserves their place until the men can come back from their, uh, maternity leave."

Shayera, Diana and John sniggered, receiving another bat glare.

"You know it's not as scary now that you're pregnant," Diana said, patting Bruce on the thigh. Wally glared at her slightly and slapped her hand away. "Ow! What was that for?"

Wally shrugged, looking confused. "Beats me…"

"Any way," Superman sighed, as Bruce glared at Wally. "On to the point. Who do you, think we should call in?"

"Speedy and Nightwing," Wally said, quickly. "And Aqualad… and maybe Aquaman, we'll need another Bat-like figure, growling all over us."

"We have Orion for that," Shayera said. John and Diana burst out laughing. Bruce tried hard not to growl.

"Okay," Superman said, as he tried not to smile, "I'll call the men in for a short meeting and see which of them would like to join full time."

"Actually," Diana said, "One of my sisters asked me if it was possible for her to join, I think now is quite a good time for her."

"Another Wonder Woman?" Flash asked.

"Wonder Girl," Diana corrected.

"Have we met her?" Shayera asked.

"I'm not sure," Diana said, turning to the other woman. "Her name is Donna."

"Nope, never heard of her," Shayera said. "What does she look like?"

"Like me," Diana said, "But her eyes are brown."

"Alright," Superman said. "You get in contact with her then and I'll contact Aquaman and Aqualad…wait who is Aqualad?"

"Aquaman's cousin," Bruce muttered, "Don't tell me you never heard of the, uh, _Teen Titans_?"

"Teen Titans?" Shayera repeated.

"I think Wally can explain this to you," Bruce smirked. The two women and two men faced Wally.

"Well, me, Nightwing, Speedy and Aqualad made a little group, kind of like the League," Wally said. "It only lasted for two weeks because Bruce here made Dick quit, cause he is a jerk."

"I am not," Bruce muttered. Wally poked his tongue out at him.

"You dragged him out of the team by his cape," Wally said.

"Okay then," Shayera said. "Teen Titans? Where did you come up with that?"

"We were teenagers," Wally shrugged.

"Is this it," Bruce asked, turning to Clark. "I'm hungry."

"Well, Bruce, are you going to be staying up here now or will you return to Gotham?" Superman asked.

"I don't know," Batman shrugged. "I might go in the later months but for now, I'd much prefer to be here."

"Okay," Superman said. "I suppose you could do monitor duty."

"Oh joy," Bruce said, sarcastically. Wally snorted. "Shut up."

"Make me," Wally sneered.

"Don't make me send you to couples counseling," Superman warned. Shayera and Diana burst out laughing once more.

"We are not a couple!" Bruce barked.

Unknown to him and his friends, the angel of love stood near them, unseen, smirking slightly; "_That's what you think…"_

* * *

"Helena, I don't want to talk about it," Dinah sighed, "I just don't believe he did this…"

"Dinah, I don't think he actually slept with Don," Helena said, sitting beside her friend. "I mean then wouldn't Q have slept with Hawk? The two have never spoken to one another before… I doubt that Arrow has even given Dove a second glance."

"You haven't seen _him_ staring at Arrow anytime he's around," Dinah said, glaring at no one. "He is probably lying about the baby even being Arrow's. God knows how many people that stupid skank has slept with…"

"Dinah, are you listening to yourself?" Helena asked, appalled. "Even if Don does have a crush on Arrow, he would never act on it! He's a God-damn tree hugger! A freaking hippie! A peace and love preacher! He wouldn't sleep with Arrow because he knows it would hurt you!"

"Oh bull shit!" Dinah growled. "He couldn't care any less about what I think!"

"Maybe it's a good thing you and Arrow broke up," Helena said, Dinah glared at her. "What I meant is that you've been having problems for months. Not to mention you don't trust each other. Look Dinah, maybe Arrow isn't the one for you. I think you should just forget about him…"

"He would be the one for me if it wasn't for Dove," Dinah pouted angrily.

"Maybe you and I should go out," Helena muttered, "Have a girl's night out. I think you need one."

"What I need is to punch some one," Dinah muttered. Again the angel of love stood nearby smirking.

"_I agree with your friend…"_

* * *

A few days later, Shining Knight and Vigilante found themselves in a baby store looking through the cots and prams in the shop.

"Are you boys looking for anything in particular," a sales assistant asked.

"No, ma'am," Vigilante grinned. "Just looking…"

"So what would to young men like you be doing in a baby store," she asked. "Planning to adopt?"

"Well, somethin' like that," Vigilante muttered, Shining Knight smirked slightly as he tapped on one of the cots.

"This one is nice and sturdy," Sir Justin said, before taking a long sniff of it, "Smells nice too."

"Does the smell matter," Vigilante asked.

"Of course it does," Sir Justin said.

"Uh, I ain't got a clue on how to answer that," Vigilante muttered to the sales assistant.

* * *

"Hank, is your brother in?" Green Arrow asked as he leaned against the door frame. Hank nodded, and opened the door enough for Arrow to walk in. The billionaire looked around and found the shared bedroom empty. "Where is he?"

"Shower," Hank muttered, sitting in front of the telly to watch wrestling with a bowl of popcorn on his belly.

"Who's playing?" Arrow asked sitting besides Hawk.

"DX versus the bunch of sissy cheerleaders," Hawk said.

"When did Don go in?"

"About five minutes ago," Hank said, "he won't be out until another hour."

"Oh jeez…" Arrow sighed, "How's Question?"

"Fine I suppose," Hank said. "He and Huntress were meant to come here some time now…"

There was banging on the door and it swung open. Question strolled in like he owned the place, sat beside Hawk and stole his bowl of popcorn.

"Oi!" Hawk said, snatching the bowl back. Half of the contents spilled onto the couch. Arrow smirked at the pair as Huntress next to him and Question.

"What are you doing here Arrow?" Question asked, munching on the popcorn.

"Waiting for Don," Arrow said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Ollie, maybe you should talk to Dinah," Huntress sighed; Arrow gave her a blank look. "You hurt her feelings."

"How do you think I feel?" Arrow asked, sharply. "She doesn't trust me!"

"Man! Shut up about that!" Hank said, angrily, "This isn't a Goddamn therapy centre! I've gotten enough from Don in the past week."

"Please tell me he isn't still blaming himself for me breaking up with Dinah," Arrow asked. Hank nodded. "Oh bloody hell…"

"Isn't there any football on?" Question asked.

"Yeah," Hank said, hiding the remote.

"Well, put it on!" Arrow said.

"Fuck off," Hank said, "I'm watching the wrestling…"

"Footy is better," Arrow said. Hank was about to retort when a high pitch scream came from the bathroom.

"Don!"

The four Leaguers jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Hawk kicked the door open, Don stood naked in front of the mirror, looking down at his chest.

"Don, are you okay?" Arrow asked, handing the smaller man a towel.

"No!" Don cried, "My nipples are weird!"

"They look normal to me," Huntress said, enjoying the view. Question covered her eyes with his hand.

"They're darker! They're black! Normally they are a pale brown! And they look bigger!" Don screamed. "Oh God! I'm growing boobs! I have tits! I think I'm gonna faint!"

And that he did.

Hank and Ollie rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"He fainted?" Martha asked, as she watched Brad checking over the young pregnant man. "Why?"

"He thinks his nipples have changed," Arrow said, looking at the younger man, worry etched on his face. "He also believes they are bigger."

"They do look a little big for a man his size," Brad said, "And the areola does look quite dark but that's just a sign or symptom of pregnancy."

Both Hawk and Arrow released a sigh of relief.

Martha smirked. "Maybe we should get you all an _Idiot's Guide to Pregnancy_?"

"Please do," Ollie muttered, a question posed his mind though, "If he is growing boobs, do you think he will be able to, um, well, breastfeed?"

"Doubt it," Brad said, "But we will have to wait and see."

"Maybe this means we will grow a vagina," Question said, hopefully.

"That's gross," Hank said, from the couch. He had sat back down and was watching his TV show again.

* * *

"**WHERE IS MY MAYONAISE?"**

The four words were hollered from the spacecraft's kitchen. Inside Bruce was dismantling the fridge in search for the white spread.

"What on earth are you yelling about?" Diana asked as she rushed into the room.

"Some jackass took my mayonnaise," Bruce growled through a jar of peanut butter across his shoulder.

"Well, what did the jar look like?"

"White with the Bat-Logo," Bruce said, as Creeper jumped into the room holding a white jar with a bat logo. "YOU! YOU! You have my MAYONAISSE!"

"I have your what?" Creeper asked.

"My mayonnaise," Bruce growled.

"What about it?"

"You have it," Bruce snarled.

"Have what?"

"My mayonnaise,"

"What about it?"

"Creeper," Diana warned, the two men ignored her.

"You. Have. It!

"Have what?"

"My mayonnaise," Bruce whined, as Wally walked into the room.

"What about it?"

"You. Have. **IT!**"

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"He took my mayonnaise!" Bruce barked, pointing at the white jar. "Flash make him give it back!"

"Creeper, give him back his mayonnaise," Wally said, _did Bruce just ask - wow_.

"Okay Flash," Creeper said, through the open jar at Bruce. Bruce caught it but not before the mayonnaise tipped all over him covering him in the sticky white substance… Creeper let out a maniacal laugh just as Blue Beetle and Booster Gold walked in. Both men took one look at Bruce then at each other then back at Bruce before their trademark laugh filled the air.

"_**Bwa-hahahahahahahahaha!"**_

Bruce starting shaking in anger, as Wally and Diana began to shake with laughter. He threw the mayonnaise jar to the ground before storming out angrily from the kitchen, pushing a terrified Mary Marvel out of the way as he did. She yelped, "Mummy!"

"I should go after him," Wally giggled, he walked out of the kitchen before he zoomed of.

"Thank God he's knocked up," Beetle said, still laughing. "He'd have killed us all by now."

* * *

"Don, wakey, wakey," Martha said, shaking the barely legal man. Brad, Green Arrow, Huntress, Question, and Hawk stood around the bed waiting for the man to awake. "Wake up, someone is killing a whale, you have to go save it."

"Can't, sleep," Don muttered, turning his back to her.

"Okay," Martha said, looking up at Hawk. "Any plans on how to wake him up? He is your broth-"

"DON! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP!" Hawk barked. Don jumped up terrified.

"What? Who died?" Don asked looking around.

"No one," Brad said, looking at Hawk like he was mentally insane. "We just needed you up for a tiny chat."

"Oh," Don said, glaring at his brother. His glare fell when he began to remember what happened. His hands rushed up to his newly formed breasts. "Oh no!"

"It's okay," Brad smiled, "It isn't something bad. Sort of… You're just going through hormonal changes so-"

"So I'm growing boobs!" Don sighed.

"I think they will go down as soon as the baby is born," Brad said, assuring the young man. "That reminds me, you two men have your first ultra sound on the first of December."

"Oh great," Huntress grinned. Question stared at her blankly. (Literally.)

"Can I come?" Arrow asked. Brad and Martha looked at the young blond for the answer.

"Sure," Don said, finally calming down as he pulled a shirt on. "I hope Batman doesn't grow any boobs… because he'll kill some one…"

"Some one stole his mayonnaise apparently," Brad said, "We heard him screaming when you were resting."

"Well some one must be dead," Martha muttered. "Honestly I hope it's that pain in the ass, Creeper."

"Martha! Don't say that!" Don cried. "What if he dies? Then what will you?"

"See if I can find a black suit in my closet," Martha shrugged.

"You never wear anything other then white," Brad muttered. "Good luck."

_I'll just ask the angel of death_, the angel smiled to herself.

* * *

"Bruce, are you in here?" Flash said, walking into the room the Dark Knight shared with his adopted family. Dick paced over slowly. Barbara was near the bathroom door knocking on the wood. Tim was on the bed laughing.

"He's in the bathroom," Dick said. "He rushed in covered in yogurt and refused to talk to us. He locked himself in."

"It was mayo, here let me try," Wally sighed, rubbing his forehead "This would have been much easier if I was pregnant."

"Batman would still be having tantrums," Barbara said, moving out of the way for Wally.

"Probably," Wally said, knocking on the door. "Hey fatty, it's me, wanna open up."

"Piss off!" came the answer.

"Fatty? That will really get him to open the door," Dick snapped. Wally shrugged before toying with the door. It swung open. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Flashic," Wally grinned, closing the door behind him. Barbara and Dick exchanged looks as they heard yelling and a crash.

"What's Flashic?" Tim asked, from the bed.

* * *

"Sir Justin, I think we've bought enough clothes for the baby," Vigilante said, as he walked behind his partner carrying a handful of bags. "You're making a scene! We look like a bunch of girls."

"Just this last shop," Justin smirked strolling into a women's maternity shop.

"Ya got to be kidding me…" Vigilante said, as Justin searched the shop for clothes.

* * *

"Calm down," Wally said, dodging a tooth brush. Bruce, who stood in nothing but his underwear, growled at him and threw the tooth paste. Wally caught it and zoomed over grabbing Bruce into a hold. The pair struggled hard and fast. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Bruce growled, kicking the wall in front of him which caused Wally to fall into a full bathtub with Bruce in his arms. Bruce yelped.

"Shit! Bruce you okay," Wally sat up soaking wet and pulled Bruce closer examining him.

"I'm fine," Bruce muttered, trying to free himself from the other man. His body slowly relaxed in the water, and the temperature felt right. "Let me go."

"No, I want to now what's wrong," Wally said, wrapping his arm around Bruce. The other man shuddered slightly, but relaxed against the other man.

"Nothing's wrong," Bruce muttered.

"Is it because everyone's picking on you?" Wally asked. "Cause I can tell them to piss off."

"It's not that," Bruce said.

"Then what is it?" Wally said, spreading his legs slightly to help make Bruce more comfortable. "You know, it isn't healthy for you or the baby to be so stressed out so much…"

"Where did you read that?" Bruce asked, rubbing his upper back and neck into Wally's chest. Wally swallowed heavily but responded.

"In one of the books I borrowed from the library," Wally said. "It also said that if you sing to the baby the same song through out the pregnancy all the time, it helps to relax the baby when they're upset after birth."

"That's useful," Bruce muttered, as Wally's arm snaked around his waist and onto Bruce's stomach. He rubbed it gently as he began to sing.

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are-_

"I hate that song," Bruce said cutting Wally off.

"That what do you think we should sing," Wally asked.

"_Batman! NANANANANANANANA! Batman!"_ Bruce said, a smile graced his lips. Wally burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Bruce said, as he continued to sing. "_Batman…Nanananana_!"

"How about this one?" Wally said. "_Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg_-"

"_I resent that_," came Tim's voice, followed by a thud, an 'ow' and a 'shoosh!'

"Dick! Barbara! Tim!" Bruce barked, startling Wally.

"Sorry," came the reply.

"Juvenile delinquents…"

* * *

"Tossing them into the same bathtub doesn't count as a relationship," Cassiel said, as she typed up into the library program. She was adding new books to the system. Jophiel sat on the table staring in wonder at the program. Both angels looked over towards the entrance of the library. "Someone's coming."

"It's Brad," Jophiel said, disappearing from view. The angel shook her head as Brad walked into view

"How are you?"

"Not bad," Martha grinned, stroking her fringe out of her eye. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just came to visit," Brad said, sitting on the table. Martha nodded as she continued to type away on the computer.

"I was thinking," Martha said, "Maybe you'd like to go out on a double date with me and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Double date?" Brad repeated.

"Yeah," Martha said, "He wants to meet you."

"Uh um, cant busy,"

"Funny," Martha smirked, "You never seem busy when you ask me out?"

"That was before I found out you had a boyfriend," Brad said, awkwardly.

"Oh…" Martha said, biting her top lip to stop herself from laughing. _Thank you Jophiel_

* * *

"Row-row-row your boat," Wally sang, stroking a think black mane that belonged to Bruce. The pair was still in the bathtub and Bruce had fallen asleep. Wally sighed, he really needed to go and eat something but he didn't want to wake the other man. He arched his body forward to get more comfortable; Bruce stirred in his arms, turning until his face was resting on Wally's chest and one of his hands beside his head.

Wally shivered slightly as the water was slowly getting cold. Wally decided it was time to get up; slowly he pushed Bruce upwards and kneeled in the bathtub. He slowly climbed out and then pulled Bruce into his arms. He gently placed Bruce on the large rug and grabbed a towel and quickly dried the other man. Within seconds Bruce was dry but his underwear was still soaked.

Wally groaned knowing that he either had to wake the man up or he change him alone in super speed with out looking. Wally decided that if he woke Bruce up he'd have a tantrum, so barely a second later was completely dressed his wet pants dripping on bath rug. Wally then dried himself up using super speed and then pulled his mask back on. He lifted Bruce in his arms once more and walked out of the bathroom. Dick, Barbara and Tim were nowhere to be seen, so Wally carried the pregnant man over to the bed. He used his foot to pull the cover away and then placed Bruce in the bed. He covered Bruce with a thick blanket and then turned to the heater and turned it on. Seconds later he sped out leaving Bruce alone in his bed.

* * *

"Can we go home now," Vigilante complained. Shining Knight rolled his eyes and then nodded. "You've brought the entire shop, not to mention the crap ya put in lay-by."

"Fine," Shining Knight said.

"Two for the watchtower," Vigilante said, into his COMM LINK. Moments later the two men disappeared in a flash of light. Bags and all.

"What's with all the bags?" Mr. Terrific asked as Vigilante and Shining Knight arrived.

"We went shopping," Justin grinned, dragging Vigilante behind him. "Let's go have dinner."

"You mean a midnight snack," Vigilante muttered.

* * *

_Even more days later._

"Hey Buster," Hawk said, as he, Question and Huntress walked into Booster Gold's room. "Where's Dung Beetle?"

"It's Booster," Booster snapped, Skeets sniggered behind him as Question sat himself on a couch, Huntress sat beside him. "He's throwing up his lunch, he has been pregnant for less then a month, and he already throw up everything he eats."

"Poor guy," Question muttered, "All I'm getting is head aches, thanks to these two morons, and that battling-bots game."

"Just because you always lose," Huntress smirked.

"Where's Donny?" Booster asked as he sat on another couch.

"Sleeping," Hank said, "Arrow's with him."

"Robin Hood has moved into Hank and Don's room," Question said, you could tell he was amused and smirking under his faceless mask.

"He's kicked Hank out of their room and into his old room," Huntress continued. "And he's made Don his new Maid Marian."

"Don is not his maid Marian!" Hank snapped. "He is far too young!"

"Yeah, yeah," Question said, "The pair has certain chemistry."

"What about Black Canary?" Booster asked.

"Arrow and her are through," Huntress said, sadly. "They won't even speak to each other."

"Oh well, Don and Ollie is a cuter couple," Question said, mischievously.

"They are NOT a couple!" Hank barked.

"I hope you never walk in on them kissing like Huntress did," Question said. Booster gasped as Hank shot up and stormed out of the room, yelling murder. "Hmm, I think I just killed Ollie…"

"It's a conspiracy," Booster said.

"Shut up, Buster," Question smirked.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next few weeks of pregnancy was quite uneventful for three of the five pregnant men.

Don Hall felt like he was the luckiest of the men as other then the breast scare he hadn't shown any signs or symptoms of pregnancy. He didn't realize that gas problems were a sign… which was unfortunate for Green Arrow who was unsure how to address the issue.

Shining Knight suffered from an occasional head ache and cravings. He found a new passion with choc-chip ice-cream. He did however feel like barfing every time Vigilante began to play his Clint Eastwood collection…

Question who was perfectly fine, other then the strange food he seemed to crave daily. He made himself four sandwiches daily. The first was fried onions and chocolate spread. The next was a honey, jam, maple syrup and sugar sandwich. Dinner, he'd make a mayonnaise (Courtesy of Batman, who couldn't eat the white stuff anymore due to an upset stomach) and maple syrup sandwich. And before he slept he made himself a normal peanut butter and jam sandwich…

Huntress and Hawk did most of the feeling nauseas for him…

Ted Kord found himself throwing up everything he ate. He had constant headaches, stomach aches, back pain, nausea, feeling bloated like a balloon, and tiredness. Normally Ted was a meat lover but the thought of eating beef made him want to barf. He also found himself constipated much to his annoyance. He rarely left his room as he couldn't be bothered to get up half the time. Booster found him self exhausted as well as he tried to help out as much as he could, not that it did much.

Batman on the other hand still had his mood swings. He was a jerk before he was pregnant, now he was unbearable bastard! He snapped at anyone who did anything that even slightly annoyed him. He had already reduced a 'few' of the Leaguers to tears, including Stargirl(4 times), Mary Marvel(9 times), Fire, Ice, Supergirl(2 times), Shining Knight, Robin(2 times), Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Steel, **Amazo**, Zatanna, Dr Light, five of the doctors, seven nurses, and fourteen of the workers. Flash had trouble keeping up with the apologies to everyone. Even with his speed.

About a week later, the men were now three weeks pregnant. And Wally was inches from killing his partner.

"I'm gonna kill him," Wally growled, as he walked into the library. The speedster found the large space as a way to escape from whatever bothered him. The atmosphere in the library was soothing.

"Kill who?" the libriarian asked, her presence heard but not seen.

"That friggin idiot," Wally snapped, kicking a bookshelf, "He's really beginning to piss everyone off up here! I mean he made Amazo cry! Amazo! If I don't kill him, somebody else will! I don't know what to do with him! I mean honestly! I get he is pregnant but does he have to be such a jerk to everyone! I'm sick of apologizing to everyone for him! He had a go at Robin the other day for absolutely no reason! _He's just a kid_!"

He had said this so quickly that even the angel had difficulty understanding. Martha stared at Wally, a book in her hand waiting to be returned. She turned back to the shelf and returned the book.

"Are there any drugs I can give him to get him to be nice?" Wally asked. Martha smirked slightly. "It isn't funny! He's driving me mad! Not to mention everyone else!"

"Sorry, but there isn't anything," Martha said. "Try herbal tea."

"Okay," Flash said, breathing deeply. "I'll see you around, bye"

"Bye," Martha smiled, as Flash grinned at her and zoomed of. Martha returned to returning her books, sensing that Wonder Woman and Shayera were coming nearer and nearer to the library. And one of them seemed to be distraught.

"Don't worry about him Di," Shayera sighed, "He's been like this for weeks! And I doubt he meant it."

"He meant it," Diana sniffled. Martha threw a tissue box at her from where she was sitting. Diana and Shayera jumped in surprise as the box fell to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Martha said, bluntly. "What's Batman done now?"

"He is being a jackass," Shayera shrugged, as Diana used a tissue to wipe away a tear. "You sound like you know something."

"The Flash was in here earlier," Martha said, "Apparently Batman has been on a roll, in the last few days he's managed to upset twelve Leaguers, and twenty-six workers. I guess that's what happens when men get pregnant… They can't handle it… they act dead when they catch a tiny cold. I mean they are the weaker sex, although you should never say that to them… they have easily damaged egos. Let them believe they are the, er, better sex."

Diana and Shayera sniggered. Men were the weaker sex… and the stupider.

_Uriel proved it._

"So what exactly did Mr. Batman say?"

"It doesn't matter," Diana sighed, looking dejected.

"If it's hurting you, then it does matter," Martha said, "Look, I don't know what Batman said, but I doubt that he meant a word. And if he did forget him, there are thousand more fish in the seas."

"You think I should ask out Aquaman?" Diana asked. "But he's married."

Martha stared at her with a blank look, and then smiled. "It is a saying. I'll go look for Batman; maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"That's if he doesn't make you cry to," Shayera muttered.

"I don't cry," Martha said, "I get even."

"Don't hurt him," both women said startled. "He's pregnant."

"I won't, but I can wait," Martha grinned, somewhat evilly. "I have all the time in the world…_literally_…"

* * *

"Q, please I beg you," Huntress pleaded, "Stop with the sandwiches. Eat something else."

"But I want sandwiches," Question said munching on a sandwich as mayonnaise dripped down his chin. Hawk and Dove looked at each other and sniggered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing,_ love_," Hawk smirked, Huntress laughed behind him.

"Don't call me love, _doll_," Question said. Hawk's smirk fell as he stood up rubbing his fist. Dove and Huntress rushed over and pulled Hank down. "Don't even think about it, bub!"

"Call me doll again! So help me God! Nothing will hold me back!"

"What are you gonna do, tickle me," Question said, sarcastically. Hawk sneered at him and Question began to sing. "_Oh baby, baby. How was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here!_"

"Question, stop," Hawk growled, as Huntress began to scream in pain and horror.

"_Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go…"_

"Try the Spice Girls," Dove said.

"_Stop right Now_," Question began to sing and dance as Hawk and Huntress ran out of the room screaming. "_Thank you very much, I need somebody with the human touch, Hey you always on the run, Gotta slow down baby, got have some fun_."

"You can stop now," Dove said, munching on a carrot. "Oh man…"

"What?"

"I need to go again,"

"Where?"

"Toilet, is gas a pregnancy symptom? Because I've been farting a little more then usual…" Don muttered, going red.

"hey, Dovey," Green Arrow walked in grinning.

"Excuse me," Don said rushing towards the bathroom.

"Is he okay,"

"He has an ass problem," Question said.

"What?"

"Gas…"

* * *

"Get off me!" Batman snapped, trying to push an angry Black Canary of him. She had him pinned to the wall, her blue eyes flashing angrily. His big mouth once again had opened insulting the blonde siren. Of course since she had her own problems she wasn't about to take any cheek from anyone.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Canary screeched, almost deafening Batman.

"Canary," a mellow voice came from behind them. Black Canary turned her head as Batman peered over her shoulder. Martha stood leaning against the door pane, chewing on a carrot stick. "I'd advise letting him go. You don't want Wally to zoom past and see you threatening his offspring… "

"You got lucky," Canary said, roughly pushing Batman against the wall before storming out of the room.

"I didn't need your help," Batman snapped, walking over to the fridge.

"You're welcome," Martha said following him to the fridge. She pulled out the milk and then walked over to a cupboard took out a mug and prepared her self a tea. She removed the tea bag and then walked over to where Batman was sitting, with an apple in his hand. She placed the mug down and smiled at Batman, "You want some tea?"

"No," Batman snapped. "I don't need any fucking tea!"

Martha cringed, "You don't have to swear, all you need to do is say no…"

"I'll swear as much as I Goddamn want to," Batman barked, his face going beetroot red. (Which is actually purple…) "Goddamnit! I'm the Goddamn _fucking _Bat**MAN**! I should not be bloody pregnant! And of all the idiots that could have fathered my child, its that idiot! Why him? Why couldn't it have been Superman? Or Amazo? Or Wonderwoman? Or Nightwing? Or even the Goddamn Creeper? Why the Flash?"

"Probably because you'd be pathetic at being a father… or a mother," Martha and Batman turned to see the Flash standing by the door, staring coldly at Batman. Martha felt a little shocked that she didn't sense him come over, but then figured it was because of his speed, and the fact that she was distracted by Batman's usage of God's name in vain.

"Excuse me?" Batman snarled, storming over to the other man. "This is coming from you, the most immature child in this building."

"I'm immature?" Flash asked, calmly standing his ground. "I'm not the one taking out my problems on everyone just because nothing goes the way I want it!"

"Maybe you two should calm down a little," Martha tried.

"Keep the hell out of this!" Batman barked. Martha sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Leave her alone!" Flash growled.

"What's going on?" Superman asked as he walked into the room.

"Mind you Goddamn business," Batman snapped, Martha bit her lip as Batman threw the apple at the Kryptonian. It hit him across the head and fell to the ground. Superman look bewildered, he just had an _apple_ thrown at him!

"And you call me immature," Flash laughed, sarcastically.

"Bruce, it's time you went back home," Superman said, trying to stay calm. "I can't have you hurting everyone, just because you can't control your temper."

"I don't give a Goddamn shit about them!" Batman screeched, behind his black mask, his face stood out sharp red.

"Well I do," Superman said, sharply. "You either get your act together or you leave!"

"Fuck you!" Batman barked. "None of them know what the hell I'm going through and none of you ca-"

"Oh, yeah the _world revolves_ _around Batman_," Flash snarled, throwing his hands up in the air. Mockingly he said, _"__**Poor me!**__ My parents died in front of me, so I become a selfish__** bastard**__ called Batman. My parents must be so fucking proud of me right now!"_

The room fell silent as the two heroes glared thunder at each other. Eventually the Caped Crusader stormed out of the room stilling cursing heavily.

"Wally," Superman sighed.

"Don't!" Flash said holding up a hand, zooming out of the room.

"I'm going to have to send Bruce back to Gotham," Superman said. "I just wish he and Wally didn't say what they said to each other."

"Too late now," Martha said, "But I'm sure they'll work it out…eventually, or Batman's going to spend the next eight and a half months ignoring him. I doubt the Flash is going to try and solve the problem either."

"I have to go," Superman said, shaking his head, "I have interviews with potential Leaguers."

"Why not just hire them all?" Martha asked.

"I am," Superman smiled. "I'll be showing them around, so I'll see you soon. Oh and if you see Shayera, Wonder Woman or Green Lantern could you tell them to go to our office?"

"Sure," the angel said.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Shayera asked Diana, as Martha finally reappeared and walked passed them.

"Okay," Diana sighed.

"Superman's looking for you," Martha said, walking to the computer.

"Why?"

"You're interviewing the new recruits," Martha said.

"Oh yeah," Shayera said. "That was today?"

"Yes," Diana said standing up. "I don't think I can go there with Bruce there."

"Not a problem," Martha smiled, "Superman didn't tell him, he was going to but now he's sending Batman to Gotham. Superman had enough of him. Everyone has had enough of-"

The angel cut herself short.

"We all have," Shayera said, wondering why Martha stopped talking. "Poor Flash. How is he going to put up with him for the next few months?"

"Tell me about it," Diana said. Martha winced when she felt Batman standing outside the library listening to them. She felt him walk off hastily. "Still, I wish he would talk to us, we're his friends."

"He's Batman," Shayera sighed, "He has to deal with it in his own way, without help."

"He really needs a girl friend, or boyfriend," Martha said, wondering why humans always managed to hear what they didn't need to hear and never what they needed too.

"What he needs is a chill pill," Shayera said. "We better go."

"I'll see you two later," Martha smiled as the two girls walked away.

"Is Donna going to be here," Shayera asked.

"Yes," Diana said.

* * *

"Is there some thing with ex-sidekicks and long hair I need to now about?" Flash asked, as he twirled Nightwing's hair in his finger.

"It makes you hip," Dick grinned, as Roy Harper and Garth A.K.A. Speedy and Aqualad walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Doofus," Roy grinned, he hugged both men as Aqualad shock hands with Nightwing and Flash. "Where's this interview?"

"Conference room," Wally said, "When'd you change the shiny uniform Speedy?"

"A few weeks ago," Roy said, he was no longer it a red Robin Hood outfit, but in a dark maroon body suit with a yellow triquetra-like symbol covering his chest and stomach. He had a pair of black goggles covering his eyes and his long red hair was tied behind his ears. "And it's Arsenal now."

"_Arse_-nal?" Wally repeated.

"Ar-sen-al," Roy growled. Wally sniggered.

"You've changed your outfit too," Wally said to Garth. Garth had lost the blue underwear and red shirt, but was now in a dark red leather body suit with black boots and black gloves. "Lemme guess, your name now it's Arse-a-lad?"

Nightwing smirked as Roy let out another growl.

"No, its Tempest now," Garth said, sniggering, "Are you still Kid-Flash?"

"Dude, I was the Flash before the _boy wonder_ was a Nightwing," Flash laughed, pointing to Nightwing with his thumb.

"Well, other then growing up," Roy said, sniggering, "You've done everything quickly."

"That's really getting old…" Flash said, sarcastically. "Oh, there's Diana and Shayera."

"Whoa! Who's the girl?" Arsenal asked.

"Not bad," Nightwing drooled. Standing beside Diana and Shayera, was a girl around their age. She had long black hair like Diana; curled to her waist. She was dressed in a shiny halter-neck singlet that did justice for her womanly curves. She had black leather pants on and a thick silver belt around her waist, which had a 'W' like Diana's right in the middle of a sphere. Of course she also had the silver bracelets like Diana.

"I saw her first!" Tempest said, rushing over. Nightwing and Arsenal rushed after him leave Wally in a cloud of dust.

"That's new," Wally said, dusting himself of. He walked over as the three men fought to introduce themselves to the girl. Wally smirked and zoomed in-between the three men knocking them down. He stopped beside Shayera. "Hi, Shay, Princess."

"Hello Flash," the two women smiled.

"Wally, I'd like you to met my sister Donna," Diana said, looking over Wally's shoulder, "What are those boys doing?"

Flash turned to see Arsenal, Tempest and Nightwing still fighting to get over to Donna.

"Beats me," Flash said, "I guess the Teen never left them."

Shayera laughed again, "_Teen Titans_, where on earth did you come up with that?"

"What ever, _Hawkgirl_," Flash said, poking out his tongue. Shayera growled at him as Wally turned to Donna. "Hello gorgeous. The name's The Flash, but you can call me anything you like."

"I'll just call you the Flash," Donna smiled, just as Nightwing fell onto her. The pair fell to the ground with a thud. Diana gasped and pulled Nightwing of her sister quickly. Donna stood up glaring at the man. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Nightwing said, glaring at Arsenal, who was laughing behind him.

"When does this interview start?" Donna asked, just as the door they were standing by opened. Green Lantern and Superman stood by the door smiling at the group.

"Come on in," Superman said. The group walked in.

"Cool," Arsenal muttered, taking a good look at the Founder's conference room.

"Come sit down," Superman said, looking at Wally. He gave Wally a 'Are you okay?' look. Wally nodded. "Just so you know the four of you are already accepted into the League. You're only here today for an introduction and to sort out your schedule."

"Sweet," Arsenal smirked. "Hang on? What's the introduction for?"

"To show you around," Superman said. "We'll be organizing your rooms. You'll meet our main doctors, the rest of the leaguers, some of the crew, uh, the librarian-"

"There is a library up here?" Roy asked. Superman nodded, "Weird."

"Once a week you all have monitor duty," Superman said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Monitor duty is usually two people so if you guys want to partner up with one another."

"Dibs on Donna!" All three men said. Donna gave Diana a worried look.

"I dibbed her first," Arsenal snapped.

"Oh, I've already uh, dibbed her before she came," Diana said. All three men groaned sadly.

"Hey, Wally who are you usually with?" Nightwing asked.

"Shayera, Fire and Ice," Wally said. His three friends looked at him stunned.

"How come you get three women?" Arsenal snapped.

"Because I'm a stud," Wally smirked. GL snorted.

"Perhaps we can split you four up?" Superman suggested. "Shayera you can team up with one of the boys, Wally you can as well, and Fire and Ice can go with another?"

"Okay," Wally said, "Dibs on Nightwing!"

"Thank god," Arsenal sighed, in relief. Tempest laughed as Nightwing cried out in mock pain. "So who am I stuck with?"

"I think Shayera wouldn't mind working with you," Superman said, as he opened the door. Shayera's smile fell as Arsenal looked her up and down and whistled.

"Wonder Woman," a crew member came in addressing the Princess of Themyscira.

"What is it?"

"You might want to go to the hall," he said. "You had extra baggage in your jet when you came here."

"What do you mean?" Wonderwoman said, walking over to the door. "Great Hera!"

Shayera smirked slightly as Diana walked over to a blonde girl around the age of thirteen, waving at Diana. Shayera noticed the long bracelets around the girl's wrists like Diana's and Donna's.

"Hi Diana," she grinned.

"Cassandra! What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Themesycra was getting boring," Cassandra said. Diana let out a tremendous sigh…

* * *

"This is the kitchen," Martha said, leading the boys and Donna into the kitchen. Some how after Superman introduced the new recruits to the angel she was given the job of tour guide. It was worse then when she had to show some of the new cherubs around the seven heavens. "You can bring your own food or you can just eat some one else, most of us do. You wash your own dishes, and if you can others as well. Just don't touch Batman's mayonnaise or Superman's peanut butter."

"How do you know if it is theirs?" Tempest asked.

"It has their logo on it," Martha said, opening a cupboard. "The tea, sugar and coffee can be found in here. We have several flavours of coffee and tea. We have three kinds of sugars, the normal white, the brown, and a diabetic one. There are a several kinds of biscuits in that pantry over there. Actually this is the best place to come if you're hungry, or if you are looking for the Flash, Dove, Hawk, Booster Gold, and the Creeper."

"Where's the best place to find the women?" Arsenal asked.

"In the Strip Club," Martha said, bluntly. The angel sighed, inwardly, sensing the trouble the one human was going to cause her.

"They have a STRIP CLUB?" Arsenal screeched. "Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I was being sarcastic," Martha snapped. Arsenal's face fell. She smirked slightly before suggesting: "Try the library, most social events occur there. How do you think I know everything?"

"So how many of the ladies are single up here?" Arsenal asked.

"A lot," Martha said, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "But they are all, you know…_Lesbian_…"

"No! Even Wonder Woman?" Arsenal whined. Nightwing and Tempest exchanged amused looks. Donna gave Martha a strange look. Martha winked back.

"Wonder Woman's the worst," Martha said, "I mean she is from an island t_hat only_ allows women…"

"So are you single?" Arsenal asked. "Do you want to go out?"

"Is he usually this straight forward?" Donna asked. Tempest and Nightwing nodded.

"One single date, I pay," Arsenal said, as Brad walked passed. They had finally arrived at the Medical Area.

"She has a boyfriend," Brad said, as he walked into a room were Star Girl was waiting to get a flu-injection. Supergirl was standing outside.

"What about you Supergirl?" Arsenal asked. Kara looked him up and down and then pulled Hank Hall out of no where.

"Sorry, Hawk and I are dating," Supergirl said.

"We are?" Hawk asked. Supergirl elbowed him in the ribs; he coughed in pain, "I mean we are… Oh Jesus, my ribs"

"Why don't you ask Nightwing out on a date?" Martha smirked as she walked away towards the main room in the Medical ward.

"Ew!" Arsenal groaned.

"I wouldn't go out with him, even if he was a girl," Nightwing said. Donna laughed loudly.

"Oh, right! I'm not good enough for Dickie," Arsenal said sarcastically.

"Nope," Nightwing said. "Never will be."

"This is the main medical room," Martha said, "After an emergency all the patients come here, so you now where to find them. There are several doctors here and separate rooms for checkups. The service is free, so if you need anything just come in, you don't need an appointment unless if it's for an operation or shot. We also have a few psychiatrists here, so if you need to talk to any one you can come to talk. Your conversation is kept strictly confidential, as there is no recording devices in the room… unless if Batman secretly added them."

"Not going then," Nightwing sniggered. "But Arse-nal you'll need it…"

"Piss off!"

"Okay lets move on to the gym and then we'll go to the General Area, and then I'll show you your rooms," Martha said.

"Why the hell is there a library up here?" Arsenal asked. "I mean we're superheroes, not teachers."

"We have comic books," Martha said, the temptation to hit him was growing.

"Oh sweet!" Arsenal grinned. Tempest rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

"How did you get here?" Diana snapped

"I snuck onto the jet just before Donna left," Cassie said.

"Does mother know? She'll be worried sick!" Diana said, "You have to go back, come on I'll take you."

"I left a note! I'm not going!" Cassie snapped. "I want to stay here, and help you save the world. Why does Donna get to stay here?"

"Because Donna is older!" Diana cried, Shayera sighed in relief that she was an only child.

"I am not a child," Cassie growled. "I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! It is too dangerous here!" Diana scolded.

"I can take care of my self," Cassie said.

"You are my baby sister, and you are going back," Diana said, "That's final."


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Bart!" Wally hollered, his speedy blood boiling. He had just arrived in Central City ten minutes ago to find his small apartment a dump. There was pizza on the ceiling, one couch was turned over and the other had a brown stain on it, which Wally had no intention of finding out what it was. The large Flash stand was covered in graffiti, and there was party food all over the floor, not to mention a beer can or ten.

The thirteen-year-old boy zoomed up to his carer, looking nervous. His ear length brown hair settled on his forehead and ears as he slowed down. "What the hell did you do here? And have you been drinking?"

"No, I had a party," Bart muttered, shuffling his feet. "I didn't drink, I swear!"

"I've been gone for one week and you throw a party! Who the hell did you invite?" Wally asked.

"Some guys from school," Bart said, his brown eyes looking any where but at Wally, "It was only meant to be me and three other guys to watch a movie, but then all these other people showed up… they drank the beer. And then they left…"

"You let people you've never met before in here," Wally growled, "How many people were there?"

"About thirty," Bart said, the usually hyper boy was quiet. "I didn't let them in, they came in. The door was unlocked."

"I thought I told you when I'm not home you lock the door!" Wally snapped, _he could not have been this stupid as a teenager._ "For God's sakes Bart! You have to think before you do things! What if you invited murderers or rapists in here! What would you have done?"

"Run," Bart muttered.

"Running isn't always going to help you Bart!" Wally snapped. "Clean up this damn mess, and then go to your room. You're grounded for a week, no TV or game consoles!"

"But, but! How am I meant to waste my time?" Bart whined.

"Don't make it two," Wally warned. "Try_ reading_ a book or two. _Not comics!_ Well hurry up and start cleaning!"

"Fine," Bart pouted, he zoomed away to grab a garbage bag, mop and bucket.

"No powers," Wally said.

"That will take forever!" Bart cried.

"you're grounded," Wally said, "Which means you have a lot of time to waste."

Bart grumbled to himself as he began to pick up the beer cans. Wally sighed as he walked in the kitchen; he opened the fridge and screamed.

"Bart! WHERE IS ALL THE FOOD?" Wally screeched. "I brought enough food to last us both for weeks! There is nothing other then a rotten tomato in here!"

Bart didn't answer as he pulled the pizza of the ceiling with the mop. It fell into the garbage bag, as Bart wet the mop and began to clean the ceiling.

"Bart! What the hell is this?" Wally called again; Bart frowned as he continued to fill the bag up. "Get your butt in here!"

Bart raised a brow as he dropped the bag and walked over to Wally, who was standing next to the bin with a piece of paper in his hand. Bart swore inwardly, the paper was an exam paper from school. Next time he'd have to burn the evidence.

"9 out of one hundred?" Wally asked, "You got 9 out of a 100! Bart! What is wrong with you! This is the seventh time you've brought a paper back from school with low marks! You were going great last year! What's going on now?"

"Nothings going on," Bart said, quietly. "It's just harder."

"Bart, you'd get full marks last year," Wally snapped, his hands thrashing in the air. "It can't be that hard that you barely get one right. Do you need a tutor? Isn't the teacher explaining the work enough? Or is it just you, do I have to get rid of your games?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not as smart as you!" Bart cried angrily.

"I never said I was smart, Bart," Wally said, pointing at himself. "You on the other hand… I don't understand how a grade A student becomes a grade F student in a matter of months!"

"I'll never be good enough for you, will I?" Bart muttered, before zooming out of the room. Wally groaned as Bart's door slammed shut.

"To think in nine months there is going to be another," Wally groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

"Hi Batman," Don said, when the caped-crusader walked past him.

"Hello," Batman muttered, continuing to walking down the hall way.

"How are you feeling?" Don said, softly. He had heard the stories and knew Batman was on edge. And Don was feeling a little emotional today.

"Fine," Batman muttered, "are you going in for the ultrasound today?"

"Yeah," Don sighed, in relief. If he was talking, it had to be a good sign. "Looking forward to it?"

"Not really, no," Bruce murmured. "Will Green Arrow be there?"

"Yeah," Don said, deciding against asking why Batman wasn't that happy about having the ultrasound. "Will the Flash be there?"

"I don't know," Batman said, "And how do you know that he…"

"He's the dad?" Don finished, "He told me…"

"Oh," Batman muttered, "How's Arrow treating you?"

"I feel like a spoilt brat," Don shrugged. "So what do you want, a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," Batman said, "Though I won't be raising her, Flash will."

"Why don't you want to raise her?" Don asked, curiously.

"I won't have time," Batman shrugged. Don smiled softly, "What?"

"You'll change your mind," Don said.

"How would you now?" Batman snapped, Don raised his hands up in defeat, which immediately made Bruce feel guilty. Don so far was the only person to talk to him like he was still Batman. "Sorry."

* * *

"Hey Martha," Flash said, as he zoomed into the library.

"Morning Flash," Martha smiled. "Looking forward to today?"

"Yeah," Flash grinned, it faltered slightly, "Sort of… I hope Batman and I don't have a go at one another in there."

"Why don't you go and apologize to him?" Martha suggested.

"No," Flash said, quickly, "If I apologize to him, then he wins."

"You're not playing a game of chess," Martha sighed.

"He's the one acting like a pain in the ass," Flash said. "You were angry with him yesterday as well!"

"And I'm over that, forgiven him already."

"Did he even say sorry?" Flash said.

"No," Martha said, "he doesn't have to. Any one can expect some one to apologize to them, but it takes a person with great strength to forgive."

"Who said that?" Flash said.

"Isnt it a quote?"

"I need a few books on teenagers," Flash said.

"Is _Bort_ giving you a hard time?" Martha asked.

"Bart, not really a hard time," Flash said, "But something's going on, and I need to know what. He may be on drugs or something."

"I highly doubt that," Martha said, "What's going on? I could narrow the books down for you."

"He's been acting weird," Flash said, "Last year, I don't know he just seemed happier, he was getting awesome grades and he never was in trouble at school or anything."

"But this year?"

"He's failing everything and he trashed my apartment," Flash said.

"It may be he's going through a stage," Martha said, thoughtfully, "but there may be something else. What do you mean he trashed your apartment?"

"He invited friends over for a party," Flash said, "but he told me he only invited a few for a movie and the rest arrived unannounced."

"Maybe he was telling the truth," Martha said, "That does happen a lot in America. Party crashers I mean."

"I don't know," Flash sighed, "I haven't got a clue what to do. Every time I start talking to him to he gets upset, begins to compare him self to me, and locks himself in his room."

"Here, two books on teens," Martha smiled. "Teen angst, they think everyone is against them."

"I'll try it," Flash said, as he received the book. "Bullying? You think he is being bullied!"

"Not sure," Martha said, thinking; _yes, I know so_, "but read through the book first, and then ask him. Here's another book, one of the best books for parents and guardians. It starts from birth and to when you child is finally independent. Addresses everything."

"Okay," Flash said, taking the large book from her. "Thanks!"

* * *

"The gel is a little cold," Brad said, as he applied a thick gel onto Shining Knight's bare belly. The man yelped causing Vigilante to laugh. Sir Justin swiped a bit of the goo onto his finger and poked Vigilante with it as Brad began rub the gel across his belly. "There it is, that little jelly bean right there."

"It's so tiny," Justin whispered.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Vigilante asked.

"Far too early to tell," Brad said, "But everything appears to be healthy. It is beginning to grow its arm and leg buds and the heart beat is perfect."

* * *

"There's the baby right there," Brad said pointing at the screen. Green Arrow and Dove followed his finger to the small figure on the screen.

"It's so small," Don said, shaking slightly. "Does the baby feel this?"

"Nope," Brad said, "The only thing baby feels is your heart beat and your voice."

"He can't hear us speaking now?" Arrow said.

"Not clearly," Brad said, "But if you speak loud enough yeah. Any way, _two arms buds, two legs buds, and a heart beat in a pear tree_."

"You're an idiot," Arrow chuckled.

"Um," Brad murmured, "I hear more then one heart beat…"

"What does that mean?" Dove whispered.

"You are having twins!" Brad squealed, almost like a school girl.

"Twins?" Green Arrow yelped.

"Twins?" Dove said confused.

"Twins," Brad repeated.

* * *

"Can you warm it next time?" Batman snapped, as Brad twirled the machine across his belly, "the baby is getting cold!"

"The baby is surrounded by your fat and water," Brad said, Batman glared at him, mouthing that he wasn't fat. "I doubt she's cold."

"It's a boy," Flash said, looking at the screen. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Brad pointed to the small jelly bean.

"It looks too big!" Batman cried. "She's a freak!"

"The camera magnifies it," Brad assured, Flash groaned in annoyance, "Oh there's the heart beat. Ba-boom, Ba-boom. Ba-boom! Ba-boom, Ba-boom. Ba-boom! Ba-boom, Ba-boom. Ba-boom!"

"stop that!"

"Oh yeah I can hear it too now," Flash said, "It sounds really fast."

"It does too," Brad said, looking concerned. "Wally, are your powers heredity?"

"Not sure," Wally said, slowly, "but, Bart was born with his speed. He got them from Barry Allen. He was the second Flash, and Bart's grandpa."

Brad fiddled with the machine and the image changed to a smaller setting. "The size is now exactly the right size; it should be a little smaller. It's longer then an inch, looks like into the second month of pregnancy."

"FLASH!" Batman screeched.

"Look on the bright side," Flash shrugged, "At least you'll give birth earlier."

* * *

"There are two of them" Blue Beetle whined, rubbing his forehead. "No wonder why I feel so sick! Stop making daddy sick!"

"You mean stop making mummy sick," Booster said, grinning widely. "I need to hand out more cigars!"

"This is your fault!" Blue Beetle snapped. Brad sighed.

"My fault! It's not like I actually slept with you to get you knocked up!" Booster Gold snapped.

"Now, I'm gonna put on twice the weight!" Blue Beetle said. "And we'll need a bigger house, and more money!"

"Relax will you," Booster laughed. "We have nine months to get ready."

"Eight!" Blue Beetle said, "And the twins may come early, by at least a month! So it's seven!"

"You may both want to know the babies are fine and healthy," Brad said. The two men ignored him and continued arguing.

* * *

"Yay! Finally the last one," Brad grinned as a grouchy looking Question lay on the bed. Hawk and Huntress sat beside him and waited. Brad squeezed more of the gel onto the man's belly and then used the machine to see the inside of his belly.

"Why is it so cold?" Question asked as Brad examined the footage.

"There's the baby," he said pointing at the screen.

"That is so adorable," Huntress sniffed wiping her eye standing up to get a better look. Hawk rolled his eyes impatiently; unlike Huntress he didn't quite see the point in the ultra sound.

"The baby appears healthy," Brad said, when he noticed something.

"The heart beat's loud," Question said.

"And his four brothers and sisters are healthy too," Brad said. The three heroes stared at the footage.

"Four of them?" Question whispered, as Hawk glared at the small screen, his mouth wide open.

"No, five of them," Brad coughed loudly in shock as Huntress sat down looking faint. Question let out an ear piercing scream and then fainted.

"He took it better then I thought," Brad said.

* * *

"**_GABRIEL_**!" Cassiel shrieked as she entered a heavenly room. Jophiel, Uriel and another angel, a handsome African man named Remiel, were sitting around a white table playing Mouse-trap.

"He's out," Jophiel said, "What's wrong?"

"He gave the men more then one baby!" Cassiel growled.

"All of them?" Uriel said. Remiel moved his mouse forward a few spaces to far as neither man was watching him.

"Three of them!" Cassiel snapped, her body reddened with anger. "Two have twins and another has quintuplets!"

"Quintuplets!" Remiel laughed, "How'd he managed that?"

"Two are identical and the others are just there," Cassiel said. "Great, here I was thinking I'd just have to choose five souls for them. But now I have to pick eleven! And I hate picking souls! There are so many choices! And some are just rotten but you never see it until its too late!"

"Just pick randomly," Remiel said, moving Uriel's mouse under a trap. Cassiel smirked slightly, as Jophiel and Uriel turned around to continue playing. Jophiel stared at Remiel with an open mouth and a glare as Uriel continued to play with out noticing his mouse was not in the same place as before.

"Uriel, Remiel cheated," Jophiel said. "Again…"

"No, he didn't," Uriel said, "Don't lie, it's a sin!"

"So is cheating," Cassiel smirked, "Stupidity should be a sin too…"

Remiel and Jophiel burst out laughing as another group of angels walked into the room.

"Hello, Cassiel," one of them said. He was looking down his pointy nose at her. He was extremely tall, as tall as a two story house almost, but thin. His blonde hair fell onto his face covering his amber eyes, which at the present moment were watery. "I was watching you when you were helping that speedster with his child. The poor boy is a lot of emotional pain right now. I think you should just help the boy and kill his bully."

"I can't, Sandalphon, you know that," Cassiel said, sighing, knowing this argument was going to drag. The ridiculous tall angel was the Patron angel of children, and a downright pain in the butt. "I'm not there to step in for the heroes. He needs to figure out how to help Bart alone. I'm only guiding him in the right way. You know what He is like with free-will."

"But I don't like it when one of my children is in pain," he sighed.

"None of us do," Cassiel said, let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Then help him, Cassiel," Sandalphon said. "He gave us free will too."

"And I believe that Wally needs to learn how to raise a child with out the help from a 190 billion year old angel," Cassiel said. "Excuse me; I have eleven foetuses' I need to watch."

"What about the rest of the infants?" Patience asked.

"Oh, Gabriel takes care of the rest," Cassiel said. "I may have all the time in the world, but have you tried juggling 349 jobs in one day? I knew I should have taken Lucifer's offer."

"Hey!" all the angels chorused, other then Uriel who began to giggle stupidly.

"Only kidding," Cassiel said, smiling at them, "but, it was Lucifer who said; '_Friend's are God' way of apologizing for the family_.'"

"He was the one who came up with that quote?" Jophiel asked.

"You were still cherub back then," Cassiel said, a cherub was the term angels used for a baby angel. "You all were."

"I wasn't," Sandalphon said.

"You weren't included," Cassiel said, "Where is Gabriel any way? I still have to yell at him…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Wally said, as he sat beside Martha looking depressed. The Librarian was typing away, again, at the computer. "I want to get him a tutor but it's, like, over sixty bucks a friggin hour! I barely have enough money to pay for my rent, his schooling, the bills, and the food! The food is killing me! Payment wise that is…"

"I remember when it was sixty bucks a year," Martha smiled, typing away on the keyboard, "What does he need a tutor for? What subjects?"

"Maths, history, English, science, and a few other subjects," Wally said, "What? Do you have books that will help him without the tutor?"

"Well, yeah," Martha said, "I know someone who wouldn't mind tutoring him for free."

"You'd do that for him?" Wally asked, looking up, she nodded not looking at him as she peered into a book. "You don't have too."

"I don't mind," Martha said.

"Great!" Wally said, grinning, "I'll pay him."

"No you won't," Martha said, "he doesn't need the money."

"I'm still paying!" Wally said.

"I'll just give the money to Bart," Martha shrugged. Wally fell silent.

"Okay you win," Wally sighed.

"I'll call him and see when he is available," Martha said. Wally nodded. "You know, you could repay me by talking to Batman."

"You are evil," Wally grinned, "But fine, any way, uh, is Batman still here?"

"Yeah, he is going back to Gotham tomorrow," Martha said, "Weren't you there? They had a vote. Shayera, Green Lantern, Wonderwoman and Superman voted for Batman to go back."

"No," Wally shook his head. "It must have been during the ultrasound yesterday."

"Yeah it was," Martha said, "Poor Batman, no one wants him here."

"Poor Alfred," Flash said, before zooming out of the library. Martha smirked slightly, as Jophiel re-appeared beside her.

"Why won't they just admit they like each other?" Jophiel pouted sitting in the seat previously occupied by the Flash.

"Are you sure that they are meant to be?" Cassiel said, "I mean they are so different it isn't funny. And that fight they had the other day didn't exactly help solidify their relationship even as friends."

"I know," Jophiel groaned, rubbing his chest. "My heart still aches from that day. There's only one thing I hate about being the angel of love, it has to be the hate. I don't know why people find it easier to hate some one then love them… Don't they know that they are killing me?"

"You are being melodramatic again," Cassiel said, smiling broadly. "And most people don't even believe you exist, let alone know your name, Jophiel."

"What have you found out about that teenager?" Jophiel asked.

"Nothing really," Cassiel said, "Sandalphon wasn't very helpful. I mean for some one who was crying to me to help _'his little boy' _he didn't give much away. Bloody seraph."

"I never quite understood why they never explain things properly to us," Jophiel said. "Who do they think they are, leaving questions unanswered? _God_?"

Cassiel sniggered slightly and both angels looked up. "That's Black Canary coming here, I wonder what she needs?"

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Jophiel said. "Find the Flash and Batman and get them together."

"Are you working on any one else's love life?" Cassiel asked.

"Yeah, but I've sent several cupids to work on them," Jophiel said, shrugging "I want to see Flash and Bats get it on… I so did not mean it like that!"

"Right," Cassiel laughed, "Sure you didn't."

* * *

"Michael, turn that thing off!" Ted snapped, like usual he was laying in his bed covered up trying to get to sleep. Michael sighed, in annoyance and ignored him; he continued to watch the replay of a football match. "At least turn it down!"

"Stop your sulking," Booster called, as he sunk further into the couch and ate away at chips he had. Blue Beetle growled and threw the blanket off him. He stood up and stomped over towards Booster Gold and tried to wrestle the remote out of his hands. Booster yelped as the chips scattered all over the floor while Ted jumped on him. Booster grabbed Ted by the arms and the pair scuttled around the couch until Booster had Ted pinned underneath him. "I win!"

"Don't make me kick you," Ted said, poking his knee against Booster's hardened crotch. He jumped and moved his leg away quickly. He glared at Booster, "Okay, that was gross."

"I enjoyed it," Booster said, huskily. He sunk down and pulled Ted into a long kiss.

* * *

Don made a face as placed the finished sandwich onto a stack of sandwiches he had just made for the Question. Don then pulled out four loafs of bread and the chocolate spread and proceeded to make him self two sandwiches. Once finished he walked over to the table where Question was sitting looking gloomy. He placed the large plate of sandwiches that belonged to Question in front of him and then placed his own plate down.

"Would you like a drink?" Don asked.

"A whiskey would be nice," Question muttered. He wasn't in a very good mood after finding out he was having five children. Helena was more then happy about this and Hank didn't seem to give a damn, so long as the children were healthy. Question was already beginning to try and rearrange his financial life, knowing that there was a possibility he might end up bankrupt because of this sudden turn of events. He was lucky though, considering 'uncle' Ollie was offering to help.

"I'll get you milk," Don said, smiling.

"With maple syrup, please," Question said. Don shuddered but went over and pulled out the milk.

"Actually, do you want full cream or skim?"

"Full cream is good," Question mumbled. Don poured the milk into the cup and then followed by adding the maple syrup. He handed the cup to Question who downed it in one long gulp. "Mmm, maple syrup."

Don grinned, before he sat down and began to munch on a sandwich. "I guess the babies like maple syrup."

"No, I like maple syrup," Question said, "They eat it because they haven't got a choice."

"I'm surprised they don't make you throw it up," Don said, "Like Ted's, they don't seem to like anything."

"Spoilt brats," Question said, "Although with Booster Gold as a dad, what do you expect."

"So have you thought of any names?" Don asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, well I like Britney," Question shrugged. "You know why. What about you?"

"Phoebe," Don said, Question gave him a questioning look. "I'm a fan of Alyssa Milano. Arrow wants to name the boy, if there is one, Jack Daniel."

"You're kidding right?" Question asked, "He wants to name his son after a beverage?"

"Yup," Don said. "Then that would leave the other baby as Coca Cola…"

"Hmmm, maybe I should name my kids Mayonnaise, Maple Syrup, Onion, Sandwich and Britney," Question said.

"Well apparently Booster Gold wants to name their twins, Michael and Tedriel," Don said, just as Ted walked in.

"And it is not happening," he said as he opened the fridge. "You know, about a month ago I'd make myself coffee, drink it and leave. Now I make myself coffee, drink it and leave to throw it up."

"Try hot chocolate," Don said, "Caffeine isn't healthy."

"That must be why I'm so energetic and full of life," Ted said, sarcastically, pulling out the chocolate dust, "I've stopped drinking coffee!"

"Oh, poor Tedriel," Question smirked, Ted glared at him.

"You're lucky that I'm not Batman," Ted growled.

"Yeah, he has a point there," Don laughed. "When's Shining Knight coming?"

"When I managed to escape the clutches of Vigilante," Shining Knight said, walking into the room, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Pounding was heard as Vigilante demanded to be let inside.

"Open this damn door!" Vigilante snapped.

"Oh, buggar off!" Shining Knight snapped back. The group heard Vigilante yelling a few choice words before stomping away. Shining Knight unlocked the door and peered outside, "Finally…"

Don sniggered, while Ted and Question smirked at one another. Sir Justin opened the freezer, and pulled out a large ice-cream container that had Shayera's hawk symbol. He opened a draw, pulled out a spoon and joined the men settling the tub on the table.

"Did any one invite Batsy?" Ted asked, sipping his hot chocolate, he looked down at his belly and said in a warning tone, "No throwing this up! You have to eat something other then my bodily fluid."

"That's disgusting," Question said.

"That's coming from _Mr. let's mix mayo and maple syrup together_," Ted laughed, watching Question as he peeled of his mask. The three other men watched in interest as Question revealed red hair, blue eyes, a long nose, an a square jaw. "So what do you know, there is a face under that mask."

"Hank owes me a beer," Don said, as Shining Knight picked the mask and tried to cover his face with it. He peered over it and looked at Question.

"Will this stop me from breathing?" Shining Knight asked, Question shook his head and Sir Justin pulled the mask on. He looked at Question and said, "Wow, it doesn't feel like its there at all."

"Shining Question," Ted smirked.

"Why does Hank owe you a beer?" Question asked, as he began to eat his sandwiches. He had learnt to drink with the mask on, but eating was a different matter.

"He seemed to think you have no face what-so-ever," Don said, "So we made a bet, about two or three years ago, and I won."

"He won't let Arrow near you," Question smirked, "Why would he buy you a beer?"

"You have a point," Don sighed, rolling his eyes, "Funny though, when I was under age, he always used to encourage me to drink…"

"You're brother is a nut job," Ted said, rubbing Don's shoulder in mock pity, "And so is Q, those poor children."

"This is coming from the guy who is officially dating that dunderhead," Question said, referring to Booster. Ted poked his tongue out slightly.

"You really need to stop reading Harry Potter," Shining Knight said.

"Well, actually," Don muttered, going slightly red as he faced Ted, "A few of us already thought you and Booster Gold were a couple for quite a while."

"What? Why?" Ted asked, drinking more of his chocolate milk.

"I don't know," Don shrugged, "but Stargirl and Supergirl said-"

"There's your problem," Ted laughed, "Those g_irls_, don't listen to them."

"Hear, hear," Shining Knight said, "but you shouldn't listen to boys either sometimes."

"That was very sexist," Don said turning to Ted who groaned in annoyance. "What?"

"You are such a hippie," Ted sighed, "No wonder why you and Robin Hood are hooking up."

"We're not hooking up," Don said, blushing. Ted and Question gave one another a look and laughed. "We're not!"

"What ever you say," Ted laughed, "Actually, I forgot, did any one invite Batsy?"

"I asked him," Don said, "but all he said was 'I'm busy.'"

"Typical," Question said, finishing his last bite. He let out a long burp, causing Ted to moan in annoyance. "Sorry."

"You will be if I barf on you," Ted said. Question made a face. "I have a question actually, Mr Question sir… do you actually have a real name, or is it just Question."

"It's Vic Sage," Q replied, he then gave a glare to everyone, "Tell any one, and I'll make you regret it."

"You hear that Don," Sir Justin said, very seriously, "The Question is Vic Sage!"

"Oh hardy har-har," Question said, bluntly. His three friends laughed loudly.

* * *

"Wally, you really don't want to go in there," Dick warned, "Bruce just had another major anger attack and tried to do my head in."

"He tried to do my head in too you know," Tim snapped, from behind Dick.

"Yeah, but Wally couldn't care any less about you," Dick shrugged, Tim's jaw dropped as he glared at Dick who smirked back at him. Dick yelped when Tim kicked him hard in the shin and ran off. "You little booger! Get your butt back here!"

"Shut up out there!" Wally and Dick gave each other a worried look.

"I've gotta talk to him," Wally sighed, "I'll see you later, hopefully…if he doesn't kill me."

"Okay, bye," Dick said, walking off, he turned around and said, sadly, "Just so you know, I love you and you're a great friend."

"Give me a break," Wally said, as he entered Batman's room. He closed the door behind him and searched the room to find Bruce sitting on his bed, listening to an Ipod with his eyes closed. "Bruce. Bruce. Batman!"

The other man continued to listen to the music not notice Wally walking up to him. Wally pulled the plugs out of Batman's ears causing the other man to jump up in fright. Batman stared at Wally angrily, before rising and pushing Wally out of the way.

"Leave me alone," he said, moodily as he stomped over to the bathroom, Wally zoomed behind him and grabbed him by the hand. Bruce roughly tried to free himself from Wally's grasp but found the other man pulling him closer towards his body. "Let me go!"

"Calm down," Wally said, snaking his arms around Bruce. He slowly walked backwards towards the bed and then sat down with Bruce on his lap. Bruce growled and continued to struggle until Wally pulled him off his lap and onto the bed. "Will you- oofff!"

Bruce delivered a sharp elbow to Wally's gut.

"Ouch," Wally gasped rubbing his side. "That was… not cool…"

"Get out of my room," Bruce said, trying to stand up. Wally pulled him back onto the bed. "Stop doing that!"

"Then stop fighting, damnit!" Wally snapped, "Oh for the love of God, now I sound like you!"

"What do you want from me?" Bruce muttered, he calm down for a moment decided to see what the speedster wanted.

"What do you think I want?" Wally said, "I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it," Bruce said.

"Well you are gonna hear it whether you want to or not," Wally said, he knew Bruce was going to be difficult but he never imagined it would be this hard. Bruce blocked out any distractions as he listened to his IPod.

Wally sighed impatiently. He grabbed Bruce's IPod and popped the plugs into his ear and pressed play.

'_Twinkle twinkle little star'_ Wally looked at Bruce with a stunned face. Bruce yelped and pulled the IPod away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Wally laughed. Bruce punched him in the stomach again causing Wally to double over in pain. "Stop…that…"

"Get out of my room," Bruce snapped. Wally glared up at him and then snatched the IPod. "What are you doing?"

"You are either gonna listen to me," Wally warned, standing up. "Or I'm gonna go and show Supergirl and Stargirl your IPod…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Bruce gasped. Wally walked over towards the door, "Okay! Okay!"

"Thought so," Wally grinned

"Snarky bastard," Bruce muttered, as Wally jumped onto the bed next to him. "I don't believe you're black mailing me!"

"Not my fault you have nothing on me," Wally shrugged.

"Really, what about that time you and Dick dressed up as-"

"We were eleven," Wally said, cutting him off. "And that won't get out because Dick and you are already have enough problems. This means you don't want to push it."

"You are really beginning to piss me off," Bruce snarled.

"That's my speciality," Wally said. Bruce pushed himself towards the pillows and snuggled against them.

"What do you want?" Bruce muttered.

"What do you think?" Wally asked, "I came to apologize, I was way out of line yelling at you like that."

"No you weren't," Bruce said, softly, losing his cold exterior suddenly, "You're right. Almost everyone here has some kind of tragic background. But I'm the only one who doesn't get over it."

"Witnessing your family's death isn't something that's easy to get over," Wally said, stunned at the other man's sudden change in character.

"Dick saw his family die," Bruce said. "Yet he got over it."

"Dick had you," Wally said, crawling over towards Bruce. He lay next to him and slowly wrapped his arm around Bruce.

"I had Alfred," Bruce said, hesitantly leaning closer to Wally. He felt oddly comfortable in Wally's arms. It was cliched but he fit in just like a puzzle piece.

"Alfred isn't you," Wally said, "You have always been able to make people feel comfortable around you once you smile and chill out a little."

"Thank you," Bruce mumbled, he looked away uncomfortably and then whispered. "I'm sorry too."

"Huh?" Wally said not hearing the other man, even though their faces were inches away.

"I said _I'm sorry_, what I said yesterday is far from the truth," Bruce said, "You're not the one who'll be the bad father. I will."

"No, you won't," Wally said, "Dick and Tim wouldn't agree with that!"

"Dick hates me," Bruce laughed, coldly.

"No he doesn't," Wally said, "Do you have any idea how scared he was when you fell into that coma. He was terrified; he couldn't even go see if you were alive or not the next day. He loves you and so does Tim."

"I love them too," Bruce whispered, snuggling against Wally's red and yellow chest. Both men were mask-less by now. Bruce muttered some thing inaudibly.

"Huh?" Wally asked, lowering his head so his ear was in level with Bruce's mouth.

"Eh, what the hell…" Bruce muttered, he turned the other man's head by his chin, and kissed the soft lips. Wally's eyes widened as Bruce's tongue entered his mouth. He shrugged and pulled Bruce on top of him, continuing invading the Caped Crusader's warm mouth. Wally slowly slipped his hands under Bruce's tight black clothing and began to pull it off until the rubbery shirt was over the other man's head and shoulders. He threw it to the ground beside Bruce's bat boots. Pushing himself and Bruce higher on the bed, he began to pull off his own clothes with help from Bruce. Moments later his red suit joined Batman's. Wally was groaning and moaning as Bruce began to nip at his nipples.

"God! Don't stop!" Wally moaned, as he worked on getting Bruce's utility belt, and pants and smiley face boxer shorts off. They too joined the shirts. His pants and briefs joined the floor. "Nice…"

"You too," Bruce said, delivering a slick lick to Wally's chest as he sunk downwards. Wally's eyes widened in ecstasy as Bruce disappeared from view


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Hello gorgeous."

The angel grumbled as Arsenal and Green Arrow entered the library. "The comic books are over in that section."

Arsenal grinned and moved towards the area disappearing from view. Arrow sat down at one of the tables and grabbed a magazine.

"How are you?" Arrow asked

"I'm fine thanks, how are-" Martha stopped when the computer suddenly froze. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Arrow asked looking over.

"This stupid thing!" Martha cursed, slapping the computer. "Why make things if they don't work properly?"

"Froze on you?" Arrow asked, as Arsenal walked back with a handful of comic books.

"Yeah," Martha sighed, Arsenal dropped the heavy load of books onto the table and walked beside her.

"I'll help unfreeze it if you go out with me," Arsenal grinned. Martha just glared. "I'll just unfreeze it."

"Good idea," Martha muttered as Arrow sniggered.

"What's your problem with Dinah anyway?" Arsenal asked, addressing his longtime partner.

"She doesn't trust me," Arrow answered. "And she tried to attack Don."

"Who cares? I mean it's Don! Actually who's Don?" Arsenal said. Arrow punched him, hard. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?"

"Don is pregnant with my kids, you idiot!" Arrow snapped.

"WHAT?" Arsenal cried, in a Moe Szyslak style.

"I told you yesterday, you idiot!" Arrow snapped, "I told you he was having twins!"

"TWINS? You didn't tell me that!" Arsenal gasped.

"Yes, I did! You just weren't listening!" Arrow said, "You were watching that porn crap and playing with yourself!"

"Oh, okay," Arsenal said, still looking stunned. Martha covered her wide mouth in shock, when Arsenal realized that she was there and what Ollie said. "Ollie!"

"Sorry," Green Arrow smirked slightly.

* * *

"Sorry," Tim said, as he pulled himself up of the ground, he had just run into B'wana Beast in his rush. He had stupidly forgotten a school project which was due in two days. He hadn't even looked at the sheet. Other then the fact that it was a science project, Tim didn't have a clue what it was about. Fortunately his school folder was in Bruce's room... Unfortunately Bruce was in his room. He turned a corner until he was finally standing in front of Bruce's room. He said a tiny prayer, opened the door and walked in. His hand flew to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

In the bed, Bruce was asleep in Wally's arms. Naked, a blanket barely covered the men but fortunately the position they were in covered mostly everything. Tim had a full view of Bruce's rear end. He bit his lip and tip-toed over to his school bag, quietly flung it over his shoulder and tip-toed out of the room. He closed the door behind him. He turned around and walked right into Batgirl, Supergirl, Stargirl, Wondergirl, Tempest, and Nightwing.

"Hey, squirt," Nightwing grinned, "Wally still in there?"

"Uh, yeah," Tim said, "but you don't want to go in there."

"Yes I do," Nightwing smirked, pushing Tim out of the way. He opened the door and screamed frightfully. "HOLY SHIT!"

"DICK! CLOSE THAT DAMN DOOR!"

"Oh my God," Supergirl and Stargirl cried.

"Oh shit," Wally yelped falling off the bed as Nightwing shut the door. He looked at Barbara with fear written all over his face.

"Bruce is gonna kill me," Dick whimpered.

"Uh huh," Barbara said, sympathetically.

"I told you not to go in," Tim said, walking off smugly.

* * *

Sir Justin groaned as a leg cramp ran up his leg. He was walking back towards his room when the Creeper ran past him giggling madly.

"Hullo Shiny!" He yelled disappearing from view. He could still be heard yelling, "bye Shiny!"

"Humanity only seems to get madder and madder in the future," Sir Justin muttered to himself. He entered his room and closed the door. Vigilante was lying on his back, asleep on a large bed snoring loudly. Sir Justin quickly stripped himself of his clothes and slipped into a pair of smiley face boxer shorts that Wally had gotten for him a Christmas ago. He sat beside Vigilante and then positioned himself between the other mans arms. Without waking Vigilante wrapped his arms tightly around Sir Justin and possessively rubbed the other man's belly. Shining Knight held onto Vigilante's hand as he, too, fell asleep.

"Sweetie, the library is closed," Martha said, as Tim rushed into the library.

"I'm sorry! I have a school project I need to do!" Tim cried, "Can I just get the books and go?"

"Let me guess, you were given the project a month ago, but you haven't started yet and it's due in a day or so," Martha smiled, Tim nodded sheepishly. "Teenagers... What do you need?"

"Books on science," Tim said, dropping his bag. He pulled out a piece of paper and then read allowed. "Explain what the Water Cycle is and draw a detailed diagram. And then we have a speech about it!"

"I have just the book," Martha said, walking towards the young adult section of the library. She pulled out a book and handed it to Tim.

"Thanks miss!" Tim grinned, running out of the library.

"Your bag," Martha yelled. Tim ran back in and grabbed the bag, grinning at Martha.

"Good night," Tim smiled, as he rushed out again.

"Good night," Martha said, walking after him. She closed the library door and locked it. She then shut the light causing a darkness to loom in the library; she walked towards her office avoiding a fallen book, three tables, and any chairs. She opened the door to her office, entered and closed the door behind her. She locked the door and pulled her white lab coat off. She blinked changing her white pants and white singlet to a long white flowing robe. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Like usual it was empty so she closed the door. Martha pulled her long silver necklace from around her chest and looked down at the key that was attached to it. She kneeled down slightly and placed the key in the door knob and turned. She pulled the key out as she stood up straight and then opened the door to reveal a bright silver room. Inside the silver room were two figures sitting around by a desk. Martha walked in and closed the door behind her.

In front of her were two doors. The first was a large black one, and the other, a smaller white door.

"Hey Sari," Cassiel said, to the first woman. She was a beautiful brown haired, blue-eyed angel, named Sariel who stood guard over one of the many entrances that lead into the afterlife. Every closet on earth led to the afterlife.

"Hey Dreamer," Sariel smiled, the woman behind her glared at her.

"And what am I, cold liver," she snarled, her red eyes flashing angrily. Her long black hair sat across her chest and shoulders, causing her snow white skin to look even paler then it really was. At the edge of her thick eyebrows was a pair of small pointy red horns.

"Hello Lylith," Cassiel smiled, flashing her radiant white teeth. Cassiel knew that it aggravated the demoness. "So how's Lucifer? Or is it Beelzebub this week? Or perhaps it was Menostophiles?"

"They are all fine," Lylith snarled. Cassiel sniggered as she walked towards the white door and opened it.

"I'll see you later Sari," Cassiel said, entering the room. "Bye Lylith."

"Bye Dreamer," Sariel said. Lylith poked her tongue out as Cassiel and then proceeded to file down her nails. Cassiel smirked and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Wally groaned as Bruce sat up groggily. The room was pitch black, other then the red light beside the bed which read 2.45am.

"Hungry," Bruce yawned as he stood up, shivering faintly. Wally pulled him back into the bed and covered him up.

"I'll go," Wally smiled, kissing Bruce gently on the neck as he switched on the nightlight. "What do you want?"

"Anything," Bruce said.

Wally nodded, disappeared, and reappeared with an armful of food. He sat beside Bruce and pulled out a strawberry and popped it into Bruce's mouth. "Is there any chocolate with that? Or cream perhaps?"

"Nope," Wally smiled, kissing Bruce, "Mmmm, strawberry."

Bruce smirked, "Love you."

"Ditto that," Wally grinned popping another strawberry into Bruce's mouth. He pulled out a marshmallow and popped it into his mouth. He gave the next to Bruce.

"I prefer these things barbequed," Bruce moaned.

"We should have a barbeque one day," Wally said.

"Christmas, is that good for you?" Bruce yawned.

"Yeah," Wally said, "You should get back to sleep. You need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"I'm only going home," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I know," Wally said, "but it's late, and you need to rest anyway, for our baby."

"Hmmm, our baby," Bruce repeated, "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," Wally said, "I didn't have any plans on raising the baby alone any way, babe."

"I'm glad," Bruce yawned, loudly. Wally smiled and pulled Bruce into his arms.

"Good night, babe," Wally said, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Good night, hayethi," Bruce smiled, closing his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Wally asked, all he got for an answer was silence, "Come on, no one sleeps that fast. Not even me. What does that mean?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out," Bruce whispered. "Night love."

"Nightie night," Wally sighed, not pushing the subject further.

* * *

"That didn't take to long," Cassiel said, as she walked up to an ecstatic looking Jophiel who was spinning a counter for the game Twister. In front of the pair, were four angels, including Uriel, Remiel, and Gabriel, plus another angel, Raphael; he looked like he was pulled out of Bollywood in India. He had a handsome dark complexion with dark eyes and short brown hair. The four of them were in a position that was impossible for man to accomplish. "Uriel, seriously, get your foot out of Remiel."

"No way!" Uriel said, "I don't want to lose!"

"How do you think I feel?" Remiel snapped, "He is invading my personal space! He has his foot up my-"

"Boys! Enough of that!" Michael snapped as he walked up to the small group. The four men yelped and struggled to make sure they didn't fall. Cassiel smirked and gave Raphael a hard kick up the butt. They struggled to hold their position but they collapse like a building with a huge thud. "Cassiel! You could have hurt one of them."

"Could have," Cassiel said, in a sing-song voice, "But didn't. What's going on? Why were we called?"

"Lucifer's escaped hell again," Michael sighed, impatiently. The five other men groaned in annoyance. Cassiel groaned but for another reason.

"I don't see why it matters," Cassiel snapped, "He barely ever attacks any innocents. He only goes after criminals, and only the worst of criminals any way!"

"We have a duty to protect humanity," Gabriel said.

"Well, Lucifer's helping us technically," Cassiel said. "He hits two birds with one stone."

"We can't punish the wicked," Jophiel said.

"Yeah, but he can," Cassiel said. "Besides, you know he won't come back without a fight. He hates it in hell, not that I can blame him."

"That is his own fault," Remiel said.

"Maybe you should try and convince him to return," Jophiel suggested.

"I'm trying but it's not him I need to convince," Cassiel said, glaring at Michael, "Besides, I have people to look after and Lucifer is Michael's problem."

"Why's he my problem! You actually like the pain!"

* * *

"Have you got your things packed?" Wally asked, watching Bruce brush his teeth.

"Yeah, I only have a few things," Bruce said, he gurgled the water in his mouth moments later and then spat it out.

"Is Robin going with you?" Wally asked, Bruce nodded, "Good kid, wish I could say the same about Bart."

"Why? I thought Bart was doing well in school," Bruce said.

"He was, last year," Wally said, "But this year, I don't know, his maths marks have just plopped to nothing when last year he'd be getting 103 all the time."

"Is it only maths?" Bruce asked.

"It started with maths. I called his homeroom teacher and she told me it's moving to all the subjects now," Wally said, "She said that he has just given up, never pays attention anymore."

"Maybe he is having problems with friends?" Bruce suggested.

"I tried talking to him but he always has tanty and refuses to say anything."

"Has he been putting himself down or anything?" Bruce asked, as he started to get dressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Called himself stupid or worthless," Bruce said.

"Uh, um, I think, yeah he has," Wally said, thinking hard. "Actually recently he always does. And he keeps telling me that I think he is stupid, but I know he isn't. This is driving me mad."

"Didn't you say he started failing maths first?" Bruce asked, slipping his boots on.

"Yeah," Wally answered.

"Maybe you should go see his teacher and find out what's going on?" Bruce suggested pulling his cowl on. Wally nodded and pulled out a ring from his pocket, seconds later he was dressed as the Flash.

"It's about time you got dressed," Batman said.

"Please, you like seeing me naked," Flash laughed, pulling Batman's bag over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Batman nodded, walking after the Flash.

* * *

"You can stay here for a month or two," Diana finally agreed. Cassie grinned. "But then you are going right back!"

"Fine," Cassie smirked. Donna sighed in relief. "I can wait a month or two to start this argument again. So what's my codename going to be? SuperCass?"

"You are not becoming a superhero," Diana snapped. Donna rolled her eyes when both her sisters began to argue again.

"Diana! Didn't you say Batman was leaving today," Donna said, interrupting the pair before they really start.

"Oh yes," Diana said, looking at the time. "I have to go."

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Bruce," Superman asked.

"It's Batman," Batman snapped. "And yes… Where's Robin?"

"Coming," Robin said, running up to his partner. Martha strolled behind him until she stood behind Nightwing and Shayera, unnoticed. Around them were Diana, GL, Donna, Stephanie, Batgirl, Supergirl, Stargirl, Hawk, Dove, Green Arrow, Question, Huntress, Shining Knight, Vigilante, Hawkman, Tempest, Fire and Ice and finally Arsenal who was standing behind Shayera checking out her behind. Martha pushed him away from her hard and gave him a stare

"What!" he asked innocently as Shayera turned around.

"Was he checking me out?" Shayera growled.

"More or less," Tempest sighed, as he walked closer to Donna. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," Donna smiled as Diana walked in between them. Tempest moved away slowly as Diana glared at him. Donna sighed impatiently while Cassie walked towards Robin.

"Hi," she smiled. Robin swallowed and blushed. "My name's Cassie..."

"I'm Ti-"

"Robin! He is Robin," Batman snapped. Cassie 's smile fell as she glared at Batman. Of course, Batman only glared back. Diana growled softly as Flash stepped in.

"Behave," Flash whispered.

"All the women here are lesbians," Arsenal told Tempest and Nightwing loudly. The women all turned around and stared at him angrily. He opened his bottle of water and drank a huge gulp after he said, "Metaphorically speaking."

"Don't think we don't know what you and Nightwing get up to when no one is watching," Martha smirked. Arsenal spat out the water all over Tempest and Shayera, as Nightwing blushed a red so bright he would have camouflaged against Superman's cape.

"I am so not gay!" Arsenal snapped, as all the women laughed loudly.

"Okay," Superman said drawing all attention to him self. "Are you ready Bruce?"

"_Batman_," Batman growled.

"Yes, yes," Superman said, as the Flash, Batman and Robin stood on the teleporter. Shayera walked up to the men. Batman rolled his eyes thinking the woman was about to hug him when she bent down and hugged his belly.

"Bye baby," She cooed, "Be nice to mummy."

Batman stood his mouth a-gape as Diana pushed her out of the way and then proceeded to do the same thing. Shayera sent a tiny glare at Diana.

"Be safe, little one," Diana said, kissing Batman's belly. Batman gasped in surprise and pushed Diana away from him. "What?"

"Are you women insane?" He asked, when Batgirl came up to him. "Don't even think about it?"

"Shove it," Batgirl said, as she knelt down to his belly and hugged him. "Bye baby, we'll see you soon."

Batman groaned when he saw the women lining up to say good bye to the baby. Arsenal, GL and a few other men were squeezed in the line also. _Is anyone planning on saying good bye to me?_

"Hey no pushing," Stargirl said, as Martha shoved the women away and walked up to Batman.

"I'm in a different line," Martha said loudly, as she wrapped her arms around Batman. She whispered into his ear, he gingerly wrapped his arms around her, almost as though he didn't know how to hug. "Stay safe okay, I'll see you soon okay."

"Okay," Batman smiled as the pair let one another go.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" a worker asked.

"Gotham," Flash said. Seconds later they disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

"Welcome back, master Bruce," Alfred smiled, as Bruce, Tim and Wally walked into Wayne Manor.

"It is good to be back," Bruce said.

"How do you fare, sir?"

"Better then I expected," Bruce smiled as he sat himself down on a couch. Tim ran off to his room as Wally sat beside Bruce, wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulder. Alfred smiled, knowingly as Bruce blushed slightly.

"Would you two like anything to drink or eat?" Alfred asked. Wally turned around, grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Alfred," Bruce said. "I'll just have a few biscuits and tea. Wally what do you want?"

"Anything's good," Wally said. Alfred left the room towards the kitchen, which was enough time for Wally to get busy.

"Stop that!" Bruce smiled, as Wally nibbled on his ear. "Tim might walk in! I don't want to explain this to him!"

"Please, he saw us last night anyway," Wally smiled, sucking on the ear lobe, "He walked in to get his bag. He thought I was asleep. He kept pretty quite unlike stupid Nightwing."

"I don't believe every one knows," Bruce moaned. "Stupid Supergirl and Stargirl."

"Stupid us, for not locking the door," Wally smiled.

Alfred walked in with a large tray overfilled with food. "I don't think Wally needs that much food Alfred?"

"It isn't just for him," Alfred smiled, "You're feeding two people now."

"I hate when people say that," Bruce sighed as he munched down on a biscuit.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nightwing asked, as he walked into Arsenal's room.

"Just thinking," Arsenal said, as Nightwing sat down on a sofa. "I wonder when we're gonna go out on a mission."

"No idea," Nightwing said.

"I'm gonna be an uncle, you know," Arsenal said looking up at his friend. "Arrow's gonna be a pa. And to a man… ewe…that's gay."

"Same thing is happening with Batman," Nightwing said, biting his lip. "Wally's the dad. And then there's the Question, Shining Knight and Blue Beetle."

"I suppose it could be worse," Arsenal said, shrugging. "They could be dead."

"Tell me about it," Nightwing said. "When's Wally coming back?"

"Beats me," Arsenal said. "Where's Garth?"

"With Donna," Nightwing said.

"What!" Arsenal snapped. "Lucky bastard."

Nightwing smiled weakly.

* * *

"Man, Alfred makes the nicest food," Wally moaned. Tim rolled his eyes as he watched an episode of X-men: Evolution. He had just bought the first season of the series and was beginning to watch it for the first time.

"I know," Bruce said, "Tim, put the news on."

"Why? What's the time?" Wally asked, looking worried.

"Four," Tim answered. Wally swore loudly.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I was meant to take Bart to the shops at 1.00 today!" Wally cried. "He is gonna be shitty as all hell!"

"Then go," Bruce said, "They should still be open?"

"Yeah and it wont take that long for you to get there," Tim said. Wally stood up and kissed Bruce passionately on the lips. "Yuck."

"See ya squirt," Flash said, zooming out of the house, towards Central City.

* * *

"Awe," Jophiel whined softly. Cassiel looked up at him with a raised brow.

"What is it?" she said as she typed up into a computer.

"I just got hit with a love bug," Jophiel said, happily. "Young Richard Grayson is in love…"

"With who?" Cassiel smiled as she began to return a bunch of books. "With Barbara, I'm guessing?"

"Nope, with Roy Harper," Jophiel said. Cassiel frowned. Jophiel looked at her concerned. "What is it?"

"Roy wouldn't notice Dick if he was dancing naked in front of him," Cassiel said. "I've gotten to know Roy over the last few days, and he seems only interested in the opposite sex. And he's declared he isn't gay."

"I bet you I can make him change his mind," Jophiel said. "In a week, next Sunday."

"Considering no one has ever out betted me," Cassiel said, "Do you really want to try me?"

"Yes," Jophiel said, "I have a good feeling about this."

"Okay," Cassiel said, "What are you going to wager?"

"You have to take my babysitting sessions with the cherubs," Jophiel said. "For ten human years."

"In other words, one angel year," Cassiel said. "If I win, and you don't get them together in a week, you have to kiss Michael in front of the Seraphims in our next meeting."

"What?" Jophiel gasped. "He'll kill me!"

"I know," Cassiel smirked. "Let's play a game of joker. Put on your Joker face."

"I dont have a joker face!"

* * *

"Bart? Are you here?" Wally asked, as he entered his apartment. He looked around and found the TV room empty. He zoomed up to Bart's bedroom door and knocked on the door.

"Go away," Bart snapped from inside. Wally bit his lips angrily as he tried to open the door. How could he have forgotten about his promise?

"Come on, we can still go," Wally said.

"I don't want to," Bart said.

"Yes, you do!" Wally snapped. "Now open this door! Now!"

"Leave me alone!" Bart yelled. Wally tensed up and walked away towards the kitchen. He stood by the fridge and then hit his head across the door several times. He walked back towards Bart's room and knocked on the door once more. "I said leave me alone!"

"I'm going to open the door," Wally warned, as he unlocked the door. He opened the door and walked into the room. Bart was sitting on his bed facing the wall refusing to look up at the other man. Wally closed the door behind him and walked up to Bart. He sat beside him on the bed, and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. He squeezed softly, "I'm sorry, Bart. I completely forgot. I was a little busy in the tower and then I helped a friend return home. But we can still go now."

"I don't want to," Bart sniffed. Wally gripped Bart from the chin and forced the boy to face him. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained from his tears. Wally felt something inside him squirm in guilt, so he pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Wally whispered as Bart began to shudder in his arms. "I'm such an idiot; this isn't your fault okay. I wish I could make it up to you."

Bart cuddled up against Wally and looked up, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," Wally said. "Anything…"

"You won't get angry," Bart muttered, looking away shamefully.

"No," Wally promised.

"Well, uh this boy, in my school," Bart muttered, softly, "he picks on me…"

Wally tried hard not to growl, "Why?"

"I don't know," Bart mumbled, as Wally squeezed his shoulder, "But he's turned all my friends against me…"

"Oh," Wally said, surprised, considering the fact that Bart had a huge amount of friends the year before. "Who is this stupid jack ass?"

"Brian Fuller," Bart said, "He started this year."

"And why did he start picking on you?" Wally asked.

"I dropped my lunch on him once," Bart said, "accidentally, and I also made him look stupid in English once… I corrected him…"

"So he's been picking on you since then," Wally said. Bart nodded. "I'm glad you told me Bart. I'll go and speak to you principal tomorrow after work or when ever she can speak to me…"

"No! It'll just get worse," Bart cried.

"No, it won't," Wally said. "So what has this idiot been saying that made all your friends turn into pricks."

"He told them I was gay," Bart mumbled.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay," Wally said, "a lot of my friends are… Technically so am I…"

"You're gay?" Bart asked, sniffing softly, "Since when?"

"Since I started dating Batman," Wally said.

"Oh okay," Bart said, nodding.

"Mmhmm," Wally nodded, "You want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah," Bart nodded.

"What do you want to watch?" Wally asked.

"Xmen 2," Bart smiled softly as Wally hugged him again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Martha asked, as Arsenal walked into the library a week after Bruce had left for Gotham.

"Returning the comics," Arsenal said, sniffing slightly, as he handed her the three books. He rubbed his nose and blinked several times.

"Pffft, Spiderman is gay," Martha said. Arsenal laughed and nodded. "But so are you right?"

"I am not gay!" Arsenal snapped. "Why do you keep calling me gay?"

"I should let you in on a little secret," Martha smiled, evilly.

"What?"

"Nightwing, your pal," Martha said. "Likes you…"

"What?" Arsenal asked, stunned. "No, he doesn't!"

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at you when you start flirting with every girl that walks past you," Martha said. Arsenal's eyes flicked angrily. "He gets jealous…"

"If he thinks I'm gonna stoop down to the level of a poof," Arsenal snapped, rubbing at his nose furiously. "He's wrong!"

With out another word the furious looking man stormed out of the library slamming the door behind him. Martha smirked, her eyes flashing a crimson red as she walked towards her office. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She shook her head hard until her long brown hair began to shorten down and lighten in colour. It was now a pale blonde with blood red streaks running through it making it look as her head was bloody. Her face contorted in shape until her small smooth face was a squared-faced with two tiny horns between each eye and temple. Her body went through a final change, and the largest. No longer was she a woman with a petite figure, but instead a tall, broad shoulder muscular man.

"Damn, I am good!" He grinned, as he checked himself out in a mirror in front of him. "In an evil sort of way… hmmm, my ass is getting a little thin… still look hot though! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *

"You cheated," Jophiel cried, outraged when Cassiel beat him for the seventh time in a row. "That's the seventh time you've gotten both jokers!"

"You dealt more then three times," Cassiel grinned, as she shuffled the cards. A scream caught their attention and they turned to see Uriel hanging upside down from a branch from his ankle. "How did he manage that?"

"It's Uriel," Jophiel said.

"Little help, please," Uriel asked. Jophiel sighed and flew towards the tree, his large dark blue and white wings flapping behind him. But before he could reach him, Cassiel sent a jet of fire towards the tree and shattered the branch. Uriel screamed as he fell to the ground with a thud, his wings covering him protectively. He stood up and dusting himself off, glaring at a smirking Cassiel. Jophiel floated in the air smiling softly when he suddenly felt pain sear through his chest. He screamed painfully as he fell to the ground, hard. Cassiel and Uriel looked at each other in surprise and ran towards him.

"Jophiel, what is it?" Cassiel asked sliding beside him as Uriel knelt beside him.

"One of your friends," he groaned. Cassiel nodded as she and Uriel helped Jophiel up and led him to a chair. "I think you won the bet…"

"Nope," Cassiel said, focusing her thoughts on each Leaguer. "Lucifer had a part in this… bet's off, I guess… he played with Roy's drug and anger issues… manipulated him…"

"He is in the watch tower?" Uriel asked. "We should go get him!"

"I'll go," Cassiel said, "he listens to me… usually... just don't tell Mike."

* * *

"_Even if he did like you... even if he was gay_," Lucifer whispered into Nightwing's ear Dick was lying on his bed, depressed and clueless to the demon tricking him into hating his best friend. "_He'd only get with you just to fuck ya and then he'd leave. Wally was right, he is an Arse…"_

Nightwing sniffed slightly and turned his back unknowingly to the demon, rubbing his bruised and black eye. He shivered slightly; it was cold, even though the heater was on and he was under his blanket. The demon smirked; he had spent the passed ten minutes convincing Roy that Nightwing was only after the sex and didn't care about him, and that he was actually more interested in Green Arrow. Now he was doing the same to Nightwing, and found it five times more easier then the other man.

"_You can't trust him_," Lucifer said softly. "_Actually you can't trust any of them. They all hate you; think you're worthless and stupid…"_

"I am worthless and stupid," Nightwing said the demon's anger and hatred sipping into him.

"_And you're ugly_," Lucifer said. He added to himself, _"You make Menostophiles look like a bed of roses…hehe…"_

"Ugly as well," Nightwing, mumbled.

"_But you know that's not the only reason he doesn't like you_," Lucifer said, "_It's because you ain't Batman… I mean who would want you… your just the ex-Robin, the newer Robin shits all over ya any way! Heheh!"_

Nightwing shuddered loudly as he cuddled himself. "_Don't cuddle yourself, you don't deserve it…" _Nightwing released himself, causing Lucifer to burst out laughing gleefully. The younger man shivered fearfully, almost hearing the evil laugh.

"_Now you're using your nogg-gahh_!" Lucifer found himself being dragged out of the room and through the walls until he found himself inside the library again and at the tip of a dagger which was being held by a furious Cassiel. In a hoarse voice the demon said: "Allo, Cassiel darling."

Cassiel back handed him across the cheek knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch," Lucifer muttered, "I guess you've peeved at me…"

"That's one way of putting it!" Cassiel growled, "What on earth were you thinking? There was no reason for this!"

"There was a reason." Lucifer said. "I was bored."

"Then go golfing," Cassiel snapped, "Do you even know who they were?"

"Yes! Sort of…No, but its funny any ways," Lucifer grinned from the ground. Cassiel sighed. "What!"

"You know," Cassiel said, softly, "I've spent the last two thousand years, trying to convince everyone you've change. And now… Its like you don't want to come back home..."

"I am home," Lucifer said, referring to hell.

"Really," Cassiel said. "Is that why you never stay in there for more the five hours?"

Lucifer looked up at her with sad eyes, "You're really trying to get me back home?"

"Mmhmm," Cassiel mumbled.

"I'll make this better," Lucifer said, referring to the situation between Nightwing and Arsenal. He rubbed his horns absently… it was a sign of his sins… The only sign really as he looked like an average human only with red eyes.

"How?" Cassiel asked.

"I don't know?" Lucifer said. "I'll think of something though. I just gotta escape hell again… wont be too hard."

"Don't take too long," Cassiel said. Lucifer nodded, before he stood up. "Come on, I have to take you back."

"You might wanna know," Lucifer said, as the pair walked to the office. "Iniko's planning on getting the babies… she was pretty pissed when she didn't get those five souls when she hit those bastards with the orb."

"When?" Cassiel asked, concerned.

"Beats me," Lucifer said, "I'm guessing when the squirts are born."

"Thanks for telling me," Cassiel said, opening the gateway.

"YOU!" a furious voice snapped. Cassiel and Lucifer simultaneously rolled their eyes as Michael stomped over.

"Cool it Archie," Lucifer said, walking past the furious angel towards the gates of hell. "Hey Slutlith open the door!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Lylith snapped.

"Nothing," Lucifer said, as the gate opened, he waved a good bye to Cassiel and flipped Michael off. "Seeya asshole!"

Cassiel groaned and grabbed Michael before he tackled and attacked the demon.

* * *

"You said what to him?" Wally snapped.

"I know! I know!" Roy cried, "I don't know what the hell came over me! It was like I had no control over my thoughts. I hit him! I belted hard across the face! I called him a faggot, when I never had a problem with homosexuals before! I don't know what to do, Wally…"

"Try apologizing to him for one," Wally said. "Were you drunk?"

Roy hesitated. Wally groaned.

"I thought you quit drinking?" Wally snapped.

"Not drinking," Roy said, softly.

"Hell no," Wally said, loudly, "Don't tell me…"

"I think I'm addicted…" Roy muttered.

"Roy!" Wally cried.

"Don't_ Roy_ me! You don't think I know what I'm doing is wrong?"

"Then why are you doing it?" Wally cried. "If Arrow finds out, he'll kill you! If Superman finds out, he'll dig you up and kill you again! I wanna kill you!"

"God, I should just kill myself," Roy groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"First, go and apologize to Dick," Wally sighed, "Then you can kill yourself! I've gotta go, I'm taking Martha to my place."

"She said yes to you! But she won't say yes to me?" Roy snapped.

"Her friend is tutoring Bart!" Wally snapped. "You know maybe you should stop flirting with every girl you walk past… it makes you look like a man whore."

"Oh shut up," Roy snapped, kicking the wall angrily as Wally disappeared. "God, why am I such an idiot?"

* * *

"Hey Bart," Wally said, as he and Martha along with one of Cassiel's angelic siblings walked into his apartment. The living room was completely empty and the apartment seemed quiet. "Make your self at home… Bart!"

Wally was answered with complete silence. "Where the hell is he? He should be back from the library…"

"I'm here," Bart mumbled as he walked out of his room. Martha smiled softly at him, but wasn't surprised when he glared back. It was natural for a teenager to act defensively in his position. She raised a brow when she saw a red liquid sliding down his chin.

"You have sauce on your chin," Martha pointed out; Bart quickly rubbed it off, and wiped his hand on his jeans. He gave Martha another glare. Both knew it wasn't sauce.

"It's about time you came out," Wally said, "This is Martha, and her brother Gabriel, your new tutor."

"Hello!" Gabriel said cheerfully.

"I don't need a tutor,"

"Say that to your school marks," Wally said, grabbing a ring out of his draw. He quickly changed into Flash costume. "I've got to go, but I'll be back in a few hours."

"Bye," Bart said, moodily. Flash zoomed up to him, ruffled his hair, and left fast.

"Well, we may as well get down to work," Martha said, handing him tissue. "You also have blood on your forehead."

"Its tomato sauce," Bart snapped, taking the tissue to whip it clean. "If it was blood it would have a cut under it would it?"

"Not if you're a fast healer," Martha said. Bart stared at her. "I work with the Justice League… I know about Wally and his healing factors. I also know that you are a mini Flash with just about the same powers. Besides, most people when they wipe sauce off their face, they lick it off. You, on the other hand, wiped it across your jeans. Not to mention how on earth did you get it on your forehead. And finally sauce isn't that colour either…"

"What ever," Bart muttered. "And I'm not a mini Flash. I don't have any intention of joining the League, or becoming a hero. I don't need a tutor"

"You're very grumpy," Gabriel grinned. "I offered to tutor on my own accord. Wally didn't ask me…"

"Stop smiling at me," Bart snapped. "I don't like you and you don't like me! So don't pretend that you do! You're only doing this because Wally asked you!"

"I never pretend, I don't need to, if I didn't like you I'd tell you- right now," Martha said, crossing her leg over the other.

"Bull shit," Bart mumbled.

"Well, I honestly don't care if you don't believe me," Martha said, her eye twitching, "But don't use words like that in front of me…"

"What? What did I say?" Bart said, smartly. Martha placed her head in her right hand which was leaning against the table.

"Go and grab your math books, please," Martha said, her tone firmer. "And I want to see those tests, you apparently failed in."

"I didn't fail," Bart snarled.

"2 out of 100?" Martha said. "That's kind of gone past failure hasn't it?"

Bart glared at her and stomped out of the room.

"Aren't you being cruel Cassiel?" Gabriel asked

"I know, that's why I brought you along, I don't work with teenagers. I'm gonna sit aside now and twiddle my thumbs you deal with him,"

Bart walked back into the room with a few papers in his hands; he threw them on the table and sat down moodily, as Gabriel began to skim through them.

Every time he turned the page, he clucked or tutted in annoyance. Bart bit his lip, embarrassed as the tutor looked up at him.

"Why on God's green Earth are they giving exam questions that are meant for college age students?" Gabriel asked, "I thought you were in the eight grade?"

"I am," Bart muttered, as Gabriel began to scribble a few things down onto the paper. Bart looked up to see he was working out the answers.

"Was your teacher drunk when he or she marked this?" Martha asked, looking over Gabriel's shoulder. "Half of these answers are right, yet they are marked wrong. And as for the ones you got wrong, no surprise, these questions aren't for thirteen year olds…"

"93 percent," Gabriel said, softly.

"Well, your teacher clearly needs to go back to college," Martha said, "But I can safely say eighth grade mathematics is way too easy for you."

Bart looked away refusing to show any emotion.

"Is there something going on in school?" Gabriel asked, tenderly. "Because, from what I can see from this exam, your teacher has it in for you…"

"Nothing is going on," Bart muttered.

"Is he bullying you?" Martha asked getting straight to the point. She realized beating around the bush with him wasn't going to get him to speak. "You know he hasn't got the right to make you feel the way you feel; like you're nobody, or that you're stupid. No body has that right, and they shouldn't get away with it. But if you tell no one, no body can help you, and this isn't something you should do alone. Wally would-"

"I can't tell Wally," Bart mumbled.

"Why not?" Martha asked.

"Because he'll think I'm stupid and can't take care of my self," Bart muttered,

"He doesn't think you are stupid," Gabriel chuckled. "And he wants to take care of you. Why else would he take you in?"

"Because of my powers, what else?" Bart said.

"That's one of the reasons he took you in," Martha said, smiling at the child, "But it isn't the only reason or the most important reason. He genuinely cares about you, and it has nothing to do with your powers, and if it has to do with your powers; its because he wants to teach you how to control them. Hell, I don't think he wants you to join the Justice League, he thinks it's dangerous, he wouldn't want you to come to any harm."

"My sister is right," Gabriel smiled, "I can see that Wally cares very deeply for you. You are like a son to him."

Bart muttered something under his breath.

"Missed that," Martha said.

"Never mind," Bart said, staring at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do I keep telling you everything?" Bart muttered. "I just met you."

"Gabe's a shrink and I'm a nice person," Martha said. Bart snorted, smiling for the first time. "Look, I know it will be hard, but you need to tell Wally what's going on. If you like, I can be there when you tell him. Gabby wouldn't mind either."

"I'm not sure," Bart mumbled, miserably, "I don't want to disappoint him…"

"You won't," Gabriel said, softly.

"This is the Flash we're talking about; he only gets angry with bad guys…"

"You got a point," Bart smiled, softly, shivering slightly. "It's almost the Christmas holidays. I think this week is my last at school till next year."

"So what are you getting for Christmas?" Gabriel asked. "I know you humans like recieving gifts during our Father's birthday!"

Bart stared at Gabriel blankly.

"Gabriel's mentally handicapped," Martha smiled, broadly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Oh, good evening Jason," Sir Justin said, as Jason Blood walked into an empty kitchen were the pregnant man was sitting eating ice-cream out of the container.

"Evening," Jason said, opening the fridge, he looked around and then pulled out a bar of chocolate, "You know whose this is?"

"Supergirl's," Sir Justin said. Jason nodded and opened the bar and gobbled it up.

"I'll see you around," Jason said, exciting the room as Sir Justin waved at him. He continued eating as Shayera, Cassie and Kara walked in.

"Hey Justin," Kara grinned, grabbing two Cokes from the fridge, she handed one to Cassie who looked it over. "Hmmm, I thought I had another chocolate bar in here."

"Are you eating my ice-cream again?" Shayera asked, as she grabbed a spoon from the draw.

"Guilty," Sir Justin said as Shayera sat next to him and began to eat the ice-cream with him. "What flavour is this?"

"Chocolate mint," Shayera said, in a muffled tone as Cassie sat beside her, tapping the can impatiently. Shayera grabbed the can, and held it over her, "You need to lift the lid, like this…"

Shayera pulled the tab up quickly and screamed when the coke sprayed all over her. Sir Justin and Kara burst out laughing as Cassie raised a brow.

"Did you shake this?" Shayera asked, glaring at Cassie.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to drink it but it wouldn't come out," Cassie said.

"Never. Ever. Shake acid," Shayera said, as Diana walked in.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Diana asked as Shayera began to wipe herself down.

"_Your sister_ shook the can," Shayera said, pointing at the can, which was now back with Cassie.

"Cassandra," Diana scolded as Martha strolled into the kitchen twirling an empty mug in her hand. "Tea time?"

"Yes," Martha said, happily as she pulled out her own supply of tea and began to follow the routine to make her hot tea. But before the angel could sit down with the mug of hot tea, the Scarlet Speedster zoomed in, colliding into the angel. The tea spilled all over her large white woolly jacket. Every one in the room panicked and raced towards her as she quickly pulled the jacket off.

"I'm so sorry!" Flash said, grabbing her by the shoulders to examine her. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine," Martha said, putting her cup down.. "It's thick jacket…"

"Flash! You could have hurt her!" Diana scolded.

"How many times do we tell you not to run when you don't need to," Shayera snapped.

"I'm fine, really," Martha said, "It's not like he meant to run into me. Besides, I wasn't hurt, my jacket sucked up all the tea and I didn't leave it on long enough for it to burn me…"

"Man, I'm an idiot," Flash groaned.

"Yes, you are," Diana and Shayera said.

"No you're not," Martha sighed, redoing her tea. "But you did waste my tea."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sir Justin asked.

"I'll be fine once I get my tea," Martha said, as she waited for the water to heat up. "How are things going with Bart?"

"Better," Flash said, giving Martha a strange look. "You made him do what I've been trying to get him to do since I met him."

"What's that?" Martha asked as she poured the water into the cup.

"Speak to me, when he needs too," Flash said. "He told me what was happening in class, so I went and spoke to his math teacher. The guy told me to fu-"

He glanced at Cassie and then continued, "He told me to 'eff' off. So I spoke to his principal."

"And?" asked Martha. The group was listening in to the conversation.

"She said she'll talk to him about it," Flash said, "They don't do much, do they?"

"It's a start," Martha said, agreeing with him. "Did Bart tell you why the teacher has it in for him?"

"Yeah," Flash said, "Did he tell you what he's teacher's name is?"

"No," Martha said.

"Mr Fuller," Flash said, laughing, humourlessly.

"He isn't related to that Brian Fuller he told you about is he?" Martha asked, already knowing the relation to the pair.

"His uncle," Flash said, growling. "That son of a bitch has isolated a kid in class because his stupid nephew was made a fool of! Bart's been to hell and back because of this stupid assclown!"

"Language," Diana said. Flash glared at her uncharacteristically. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, but no," Flash sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I can't even take care of a thirteen year old kid… how could I let this happed to him? I'm meant to be his carer yet it took me a full term to realize what was happening. This is my fault…"

"Its not your fault Wally," Diana said, "You're doing your best."

"You're only human, you're allowed to make mistakes… hell even angels do…"

"How do you know?" Shayera asked, Martha gave her a confused look, "That angels make mistakes?"

"Ask Lucifer and all his merry friends," Martha smirked, looking down at her watch. Shayera bent her head, confused. "Hmm, I've gotta go, I'll see you lot around."

"Oh wait! Before you go," Flash said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Bats and I are holding a Christmas party next Sunday on Christmas Eve. He wants you to come, so does Robin. And bring your brothers along!"

Martha nodded and looked at the invitation. It was green and red with a reindeer, a snowman, a Christmas angel and finally a warthog. Flash in the meantime handed out more of the invitations to the girls and Sir Justin

"What's with the Warthog?" Shayera asked, looking over Martha's shoulder.

"Robin chose the card…" Flash said, grinning,

"Will Bart be there?" Martha asked. Flash nodded, "Good, he and Robin should get to know one another; they are the same age aren't they?"

"Yeah," Flash said, looking at Cassie. "How old are you?"

"Older then you," Cassie said, glaring at him. He stepped back, taken aback.

"Cassandra," Diana sighed, answering for the girl, "Around fourteen, fifteen years."

"You should come to then," Flash said, grinning at the girl.

"Okay," Cassie shrugged, "What's Christmas any way?"

"Only the best part of the year," Flash said as Martha left the room, silently. She preferred Easter...more chocolate. "There's presents, and food, and presents, and Christmas trees, and carols and did I mention the presents?"

"Yes, three times now."

* * *

"Bad idea," Martha said, as she walked into the library, startling the hell out of Arsenal. The red-haired man threw the object in his had into the bin next to him and shook it slightly. "Good idea."

"Don't tell any one, please," Arsenal begged, "Especially not Ollie."

"I won't," Martha said, smirking slightly. "_If_ you go talk to Nightwing, and apologize for being an arse."

"Why did you tell me any way," Arsenal asked. Martha gave him a confused look, "About Dick liking me… I mean, its not that I really care about him being gay, but the other day, I don't know what the hell was wrong with me… I just went off at him; he's avoided me since…"

"I told you because I know a couple when I see them," Martha said, softly. He gave her a confused look. "And what was wrong with you was the substance you had taken earlier. Drugs don't exactly help clear the mind… especially when you mix them together and with alcohol. You misinterpreted everything I said to you that day."

The angel lied, but

"How do you know I mix them?" Arsenal asked, stunned. "Hell, how do you know I take them?"

"Other then the fact I just saw you throw a syringe in the bin, I can smell it on you," Martha said, "I know my drugs, Roy, even if I don't take them…"

"I can't really smell them," Arsenal said, sniffing him self. "And I took them this morning; the smell should be gone… Crap, does _Superman have Super smell_?"

"Beats me," Martha said, sitting beside the superhero. "So what got you into the drugs?"

"I don't really know," Arsenal said withdrawing shamefully as he looked at a book shelf. "I was a little down in the dumps after Green Arrow joined the League. I didn't see him as much as I did, and then when we broke up our team, this feeling just grew inside me."

"It's called neglect," Martha said, handing him a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks," Arsenal said, he bit into the chocolate and sighed, "Why couldn't I get addicted to chocolate?"

Martha laughed softly, "You thought of joining one of those intervention programs?"

"No," Arsenal said, shaking his head, "Ollie will know then… I just need to stop this on my own."

"It will be difficult," Martha said, "but I reckon you can get through it…But you really don't need to do it alone… Green Arrow may be angry at first but he'll get over it, he won't abandon you, even if you feel like he will."

"Yeah, he will," Arsenal sighed, "He has two kids on the way, and he wouldn't want a junkie like me around them…"

"I think you also need some self-worth classes," Martha said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sure that Green Arrow considers you his son as much as he would consider his own."

Arsenal shrugged, and groaned, "I am such an arse…"

"You're only an arse if you sit around moping," Martha said. "Go and talk to Nightwing, you shouldn't let go of a friendship as good as the one you have with him, because of a brainless misunderstanding. And who knows, maybe you and Nightwing might make an cute couple…"

"You think so?" Arsenal asked.

"Yeah," Martha nodded, "You two have chemistry."

"That's if he'll forgive me," Arsenal sighed, "God, I'm an idiot."

"God doesn't think you're an idiot," Martha said, misunderstanding what he said. "I told you before you're allowed to make mistakes, how else will you grow and learn…"

"Well, I may as well try," Arsenal muttered, "Life can't get any worse."

"Try eating a toad every morning," Martha said, "That way anything that happens won't seem so bad."

* * *

"I told you to keep your mouth shut or there'd be trouble, you little son of a bitch," a large man snarled as he pushed Bart hard into a wall. Bart squeezed against the wall hoping to disappear as the bulky teacher closed in on him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, terrified. He sunk down to the ground after receiving a fist to his stomach. This wasn't the first time the teacher had resorted to violence, and Bart found it pointless to tell anyone because he healed so quickly. He tried hard not to make any noises as the teacher continued to send blow after blow to his small body. He curled up into a ball and hoped he'd lose consciousness soon.

"Ya know, there is more then enough room in hell for ass holes who hit kids, ya fat bastard," a cold voice said from behind them. Bart peered up and gasped fearfully when he saw a muscled, double-horned creature standing beside his teacher, with pale white hair that had blood red streaks running through it. Behind him a pair of black, bat-like wings flapped, slowly. His narrowed eyes flashed a red as he held the teacher up by the collar with one hand.

Bart whimpered as the teacher was thrown across the room landing onto the desks. He started to shake fearfully as the demon bent beside him and began to stroke him across the head.

"Hold on," he growled, picking the boy up into his arms. Bart tried to scream but found that he was too afraid to even call for help. He closed his eyes as he felt a strange feeling rush through his body. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a place he'd never been before. He was surrounded by huge book shelves and a few tables. In a corner of the room was a desk with a computer, and a trolley beside it filled with books. "She'll help you…"

"Where am I?" Bart asked, wincing in pain. The demon smiled at him and then frowned as though the smile hurt. Without another word he disappeared from site leaving nothing but floating black soot. Bart stood up slowly and rubbed his rib. "Hello?"

"I'll be out in ten," a voice called out. Bart looked around and found the room empty. He walked towards the computer and peered at the screen. A library program was open and so was the MSN messenger. He sat down and curiously read the name on the screen.

**'ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris?'**

Bart clicked on the minimize button on both programs and was stunned when he saw the wallpaper was a picture of his mentor Flash, Hawkgirl without a mask, Superman, Green Lantern and Martha in the library grinning at him. That thing had carried him to the watchtower, to Martha's library. Suddenly another program popped up. It was a message from a person who named him or her self **'Patience is a Virtue…'**

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _Hey Cassiel._

Bart wondered if he should answer when the computer beeped.

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _I know your there, Cassiel. It's an emergency. Lucifer's escaped again, and Michael's just about ready to blow… and the dust isn't working._

"What dust?" Bart asked.

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _CASSIEL! Don't make me use God's name in vain._

Bart smirked slightly and then typed up something on the computer.

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? Says**: _GOD Darn it!_

**Patience is a Virtue…says:**_ CASSIEL! I may be named Patience, but the dust doesn't work on me either._

Bart typed again sniggering loudly.

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? Says:** _Sorry, this isn't Martha…._

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _Who on earth are you?_

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? Says:** _Bart Allen…_

**Patience is a Virtue…says: **_Oh… why are you on my sister's computer?_

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? says:** _Martha's your sister?_

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _Yes._

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? says:** _Why do you call Martha Cassiel_

Bart bit his lip as he waited for a reply that arrived after a long pause.

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _Because I can…_

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? says:** _It's still strange…_

**Patience is a Virtue…says:** _You type very quickly… are you related to the Flash?_

**ArChIe Cassiel…Love many, trust few, but always paddle your own boat. Is yellow a normal colour for an iris? says:** _Maybe…_

"Bart?" the teenager jumped in fright and then groaned in pain as the pain seared through his chest. He held his ribs tightly as he turned to face Martha. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I wasn't snooping! I just came here some how and I started chatting with this woman," Bart said, quickly.

"How did you get here?" Martha asked again. "And what's wrong with you? You look like you're in pain…"

"I'm okay," Bart lied, in a moment the pain would subside. "I'm not really sure who got me here? He grabbed me and then dropped me here."

"What did he look like?" Martha said, sitting beside him, pulling his baseball cap of his head. He winced as she touched a tiny healing bruise on his forehead. "How'd this happen, Bart?"

"I fell," Bart said. Martha gave him a look. He looked at the ground ashamed of him self.

"Bart, you don't need to be embarrassed about this," Martha said, "You didn't do anything wrong… Can you please tell me who hurt you?"

"My math teacher," Bart muttered, "He was angry that I told… I knew I was being stupid when I told you…"

"You're not being stupid," Martha said, rubbing his shoulder. "Wally's sorted everything out with your principal. You're going to change math classes."

"Really?" Bart asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah," Martha smiled, "Now who was this guy that brought you here."

"I don't really now," Bart said, "He, well, didn't look too human… Sure he had two legs and arms, but he also had two horns on his head, and wings… black ones…"

"Sounds like a demon," Martha said, contemplatively. Inside she was feeling optimistic. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Bart said, "He just said that some one will help me…"

"Strange," Martha said, sounding confused. Inside, however, she was pleased as punch.

* * *

Alfred, the butler, was busy preparing a small dinner for two when a scream came from upstairs. He rushed towards the staircase to see Tim rushing up the stairs already. He followed him up as they heard another loud scream.

"Master Bruce! Are you okay?" Alfred asked, as he and Tim reached his room. Tim swung the door open and found Bruce standing in front of a mirror with nothing but his boxer shorts on. "Master Bruce! Put something on, you'll catch a cold!"

"Alfred!" Bruce whined, poking at his stomach was protruding a tiny bit. "I'm fat!"

"You're telling me that you screamed like that because of that?" Tim snapped.

"Yes! My beautiful figures gone!" he cried, melodramatically. "I'm ugly!"

"You are not ugly," Alfred smiled, rubbing his master's shoulder. "This is all normal. In a few months, you'll be able to get back down to your size. Don't you worry, Master Bruce!"

"Wally won't even look at me now," Bruce pouted.

"Which will mean I don't have to watch the snogfest," Tim grinned.

"You look beautiful master Bruce," Alfred sighed glaring at Tim who gave him a puppy face. This was going to be a long few months…

* * *

Arsenal sighed impatiently. He had tried hard to corner down his best friend, but the other man was skilled at dodging Arsenal… Arsenal had tried confronting him in the gym, but Nightwing scurried out before Arsenal had even entered the gym. The same applied in the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the halls. He sat down on his bed and turned to his draw and opened it. He looked in and frowned at the needle waiting for him. He slowly drew his hand down to the drawer when he heard Donna's cheerful voice outside.

"We'll see you later Nightwing," Arsenal slammed the drawer. He jumped up and rushed to the door, and quietly opened it. He peered outside to see Nightwing waving a good bye to Tempest and Wondergirl who were walking away from them. Arsenal opened the door widely causing Nightwing to jump startled. The darker haired man quickly sobered up and began to quickly walk away, but didn't get far as Arsenal grabbed him by the pants and dragged him into his room.

"Let go of me!" Nightwing snapped as Arsenal slammed the door shut and locked it. He released Nightwing who quickly rushed to the door and tried to open it. "Open this damn door!"

Arsenal walked away from Nightwing with his back turned. He breathed in deeply, wondering how he was going to apologize.

"What do you want from me, Roy?" Nightwing asked, coldly. "You made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me…"

"Yeah, well I was wrong," Arsenal said, turning around to face the other man. Nightwing was leaning against the door pane facing the door, with no intention of turning around. Roy slowly walked behind him and placed his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing shrugged him of as he walked far away from Arsenal as he could, which was behind the bed. Arsenal followed him once more but this time instead of merely placing a hand on Nightwing's shoulder he wrapped his entire arm around the man's waist, to make sure he wouldn't try walking away again.

"Let me go," Nightwing snapped, struggling against the other man. He rammed his fist hard into Arsenal's stomach, causing the other man to double over onto the bed in pain.

"Ouch," Arsenal groaned, his hand shot out and pulled Nightwing roughly onto the bed before he could walk away again. Once, again Nightwing threw a fist at Arsenal who this time caught it and used it to his advantage. He spun Nightwing around until the man was lying on the bed struggling underneath him as Arsenal sat on top of him and continued to pull at his caught arm. "I can stay like this all day, you're the one who is gonna be sore once you get up. So you're either gonna listen to me, or we stay like this all day."

"I don't mind you being on top," Nightwing finally huffed after a few silent minutes. Arsenal gaped and was about to release the dark-haired man; but he had a sudden epiphany.

"Oh no you don't! You're trying to gross me out so I let you go," Arsenal said, "But nosiree! That ain't gonna work on- ohhh! Christ!"

Nightwing managed to free his left hand from underneath himself, and was now using it to 'pleasure' his captor.

"Are you enjoying this, you stupid son of a bitch?" Nightwing asked, in a livid tone. Arsenal nodded, and then growled, he grabbed Nightwing's hand and forced it behind his back so both hands were held down. "Let go of me, damn it! I don't want to hear any thing you want to say! Leave me alone!"

"Can you shut up?" Arsenal snapped, slapping Nightwing across the back of the head. "I'm trying to apologize to you, and you keep hitting me and turning me on!"

"I don't need your apologies!" Nightwing snarled, "You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me the other day."

"I wasn't myself," Arsenal said, softly. "I don't give a damn if you're gay, hell I don't care if you like me or not… but what I said to you… God, I don't even now what came over me…"

"Nothing came over you, it was the truth," Nightwing muttered as he rested his head on the bed, he figured he wasn't going any were any time soon. "It's what you really think about me… all those years I thought you were my friend… you just lied to me… just put up with me..."

"NO! NO! I wasn't lying! I am your friend," Arsenal cried pushing himself of Nightwing to lift him up, until they were facing one another. Nightwing looked at the ground, refusing to face his friend. "And I still want to be your friend. I don't want to lose my best friend in the world because I was an idiot… I really am sorry… Please forgive me… At least give me the chance to make it up to you… please…"

"_You can trust him, he isn't lying_," Lucifer whispered from behind them.

Nightwing sighed; feeling confused as he snuggled into Arsenal's arms ho held him tighter, "Fine…"

"_Gross_," Lucifer said, making a face, he walked away from the two friends as he spoke to himself. _"I don't get why they like seeing you all mushy and huggy like this… its so bloody gay… Of course I ain't got any intention of making ya a couple… Joey can deal with that crap… I wasn't the angel of love to begin wit' any way… I was the angel of bloody light… or the light bearer…some crap like that…"_

"_Hmmm, maybe Cassiel was right about you_," Lucifer jumped a foot in the air in surprise and spun around to punch the person speaking to him. His fist stopped an inch away from Jophiel's stunned face_. "That is officially the last time I pay you a compliment."_

_"What in the blue hell are you doing here?" _Lucifer asked, as he and Jophiel walked right through Black Canary who shivered slightly.

"Weird…" she muttered, cuddling herself.

_"What she just feel?"_ Lucifer asked.

"_Love and odium together," _Jophiel said_, "Scary hey…"_

_"Big time,_" Lucifer said, with a confused look on his face, _"Uh, what the hell's odium?"_

_"Hate,"_

_"You couldn't just say that?"_ Lucifer asked, Jophiel laughed softly sending a chill down Lucifer's spin. _"Where ya going?"_

_"To find Cassiel,"_ Jophiel said, grinning at Lucifer who growled back. _"She'll be happy to know you helped Richard and Roy… Where are you going?"_

_"Same place,"_ Lucifer said, pulling a chewy gum packet out of his pocket, _"Want one?"_

_"What flavour is it?"_ Jophiel asked, taking the gum from the first man.

_"Peppermint,"_ Lucifer replied.

_"Better be,"_ Jophiel said.

_"What else would it be?"_ Lucifer asked, sarcastically, as they entered the library through a wall. _"Bloodymint?"_

* * *

"How many angels are there?" Bart asked.

"I'm not sure," Martha said, "But considering people believe each human as their own guardian angel. I think the only person who now how many angels there are, is God."

"You really believe I have my own guardian angel?" Bart asked, beside him and Martha sat a small pale figure grinning at him. "Cause my angel must be snoozing on the job…"

Jophiel and Lucifer burst out laughing as the pale figure sitting beside Bart, looked outraged. Martha laughed slightly but smiled, "Your angel can't do everything for you, Bart. That will interfere with free will. They know that we need to make our own mistakes every now and then."

"I suppose so," Bart mused. "But what about when, you know, a car comes out of no where and kills us, then why don't they stop that from happening. That has nothing to do with free will."

"That has to do with the angel of death," Martha said, slowly. Lucifer and Jophiel cringed slightly. "Once your time comes, then that's it. He comes, and he takes you to the gates…"

"What gates?" Bart asked.

"The gates to heaven and hell," Martha said. "He does a check up on your history and decides where you go."

"Shouldn't God decide that?" Bart asked.

"He's far too busy with other things," Martha said. "But if He will interfere when needed."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Bart asked, as the library door opened again.

"I read," Martha said as Flash zoomed up to them.

"I got your message Mar- How the hell did you get up here?" Flash asked, startled to see his ward beside him. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's a long story," Bart said. "And I don't think you'll believe me…"

"Try me," Flash said, as Cassiel gave Lucifer a look.

_'What?_' Lucifer asked, only Jophiel and Martha could here him though. She glared at him as Bart bit his lip wondering how to tell Flash.

"A demon brought me up here," Bart said, quickly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Flash asked.

"It's true," Bart said, "I was in detention when Mr Fuller started going off at me! And this _ugly_ guy appeared and beat him up and then he brought me here!"

Lucifer gawked angrily as Flash stared at Bart like he had grown two heads. Flash then turned to Martha and asked, "Did he hit his head?"

"No," Martha said, when Lucifer suddenly solidified his form, appearing in front of Bart. Martha gasped out in surprise, as she did the sign of the cross across her body five times, "**Holy Mary, Mother of God!"**

"Gah!" Flash yelped, falling over the couch behind him.

"Hello," Bart said, grinning at the demon.

"Did you just call **me **_ugly_?" Lucifer asked, growling at Bart.

"Yeap," Bart nodded, Lucifer blew a large bubble before replying.

"I'm sexy…"

"Who the hell are you?" Flash asked, pulling Martha and Bart behind him. Martha deliberately hid behind Flash shaking in 'fear'…

"Doesn't matter," Lucifer said, grinning at Martha knowingly. His sister was such a terrible actress. Behind Wally and Bart she grinned and shook her head, amused. Wally tightened his grip on her and Bart, "but ya might wanna now, Iniko's after your babies…"

"What?" Flash asked, his eyes widening in fear. "Is Bruce in trouble?"

"Not yet," Lucifer said. "But when the babes come, it's another story…"

"Oh God," Flash muttered, when the demon disappeared from view as quickly as he appeared.

"It'll be okay," Martha assured, as Lucifer and Jophiel waved their good byes to her. "We'll keep the babies safe from her some how…"

"She's so powerful though," Flash said, when he gasped. "We can't tell Bruce or any of the other guys; they'll worry too much… But knowing Bruce, he'll figure it out."

* * *

"Hey Teddikins," Booster grinned as he barged into their bed room. Ted was sitting on the bed cuddled up with two large teddy bears on each side of him while he watched the TV. Booster grinned even more when he suddenly tripped over the carpet, and fell onto the side of the bed. Ted burst out laughing as Booster picked himself up and sat beside Ted. He snuck an arm around his pregnant lover and gently kissed him on the lips. "How are ya feeling?"

"Good actually," Ted said, "I've managed to keep my breakfast and lunch down today…"

"Finally," Booster smirked, "Because that was getting gross."

"Shut up," Ted said, elbowing Booster in the stomach. "Oh I just remembered, there's something in the top draw for us… can you go grab it?"

"What am I your _personal ass_- ow alright…" Booster muttered as he leaned over to pull the draw open. "What, the lubrication tube?"

"No! You idiot!" Ted snapped. "There is a letter."

"Oh," Booster smirked as he pulled out the piece of paper. He pulled it open and began to read. "_Howdy Doodie, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. You've been invited to our Xmas party on the 25th of December Saturday 2006. The dress code is what ever you want and the address is Wayne Manor in Gotham City (transportation can be arranged). RSVP- Nightwing or Flash by 22nd of December. Bruce Wayne… _Hang on; did Batman just give everyone a card that had his real name on it? With the words Howdy Doodie?"

"No, only to us guys that already know his name," Ted said. "And it was Tim who got the cards ready. Are we going?"

"Not go and miss out on a great party?" Booster asked, "Don't be stupid, of course we are going!"

"Well, go and tell Nightwing or the Flash that we are going," Ted said, pushing Booster of the bed. Booster fell to the ground with a thud. "And get me a hot chocolate and Oreos too."

"Alright," Booster said, rubbing his behind. "Only cause I love you."


	15. Chapter 14

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No ownie**

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"It should be a good party," Green Arrow said, as he switched the TV on and grabbed the remote. He sat beside Don, who was sitting on the couch hugging his legs as a large blanket provided him with warmth. Arrow stretched his legs on the couch, in the process kicking Don on the thigh. Ollie leaned over and grabbed Don by the arm. He pulled him closer towards him. "Come here…"

Don nodded as Ollie pulled him between his legs and fixed the blanket so that it was covering both men well. Don rested his head on Ollie's chest and the pair watched the large TV set. As Ollie began to stroke Don's short, blonde hair, Don began to contemplate the situation he was in.

Were he and Ollie really hooking up, like the men had mentioned? Other then the occasional massage or the nights in front of the TV, Ollie didn't really show him any affection… Perhaps he was being serious when he said that he only thought of Don as a kid… Don frowned slightly, and snuggled closer to Ollie, who now was had stopped stroking his hair and was busy watching the screen. Don sighed, softly. Ollie was probably only here because he felt responsible for Don, now that he was carrying Ollie's children.

Don closed his eyes and continued musing. Black Canary was right about one thing though, he did have a crush on Ollie. He had feelings for Ollie since he laid eyes on the other blonde, but Ollie didn't even now his name until a few months ago. Now a few things had changed though. Green Arrow and Black Canary had broken up… he still felt a little responsible, but realized everyone was right; he wasn't the real reason they broke up.

Green Arrow was now sleeping in his bedroom, in his brother's place. He had sent Hank to his old room and now slept beside Don in the next bed. Every night the pair followed the same routine. Don would go wash up, go toilet and change into his PJs and then go to bed. He'd pretend to fell asleep every night as Green Arrow entered the bathroom. Once Ollie would finish the man would come over and lean over Don to plant a small kiss on his forehead. Then Ollie would go to his bed, and usually he'd fall asleep right away, his snoring filling the room. This left Don awake for a period of time; until he succumbed to sleep.

"You asleep?" Ollie asked, Don opened his eyes and shook his head. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Don smiled, when Ollie pulled him a little higher so that Don could rest his head on his shoulder.

"Nothing on TV tonight," Ollie said, gently. "You wanna watch a DVD."

"Sure," Don nodded. "What do you want to watch?"

"How's Rush Hour sound?"

"Too much racism," Don said. Ollie groaned. "What! I don't want to watch anything like that; the babies might be badly influenced!"

"Should I just put on Telletubies?" Ollie sighed.

"God no," Don frowned. "Why would you even have that? You wouldn't have Lord of the Rings, would you?"

"No, I hate that crap," Ollie said, making a face, "You a fan of Orlando Bloom?"

"He's okay," Don said, shrugging.

"I've got Pirates of the Caribbean," Ollie said, "Ya wanna watch it?"

"Sure," Don said, as Ollie pushed Don into a sitting position. He jumped of the couch and walked towards a cabinet and opened it. He scanned through the thousands of DVD's he had and finally pulled one out. "Keira Knightly is hot, isn't she?"

"She's okay," Ollie said, putting the disc into the DVD player. "Johnny Depp is better."

"I meant her looks," Don grinned; Ollie turned his head and smirked.

"I did too," Ollie grinned before turning back to the screen. Don raised a brow, perplexed, when Ollie returned and sat back down on the couch, he pulled Don back into his arms, until they were in the same position as before. Only this time Ollie wrapped a leg around Don's legs. Don gulped slightly as Ollie began to stroke his soft blonde hair once more.

* * *

"How are you getting there?" Brad asked as Martha looked around a bookcase filled with videos.

"I'm staying the night over at Batman's," Martha said, "I'm checking up on him on Friday, so he told me to stay the night instead."

"Lucky you," Brad grinned, "What are you doing on Christmas day?"

"Church," Martha said. Brad moaned in a bored sound. "Well I enjoy church, our priest is hilarious. Besides, it isn't too much to ask for to take a few hours out of ones week to pray to their deities. What are you any way?"

"Jehovah's Witness," Brad said, Martha gave him a look. He laughed and then said "I'm Christian too, Anglican, but I don't practice. What variant are you?"

"Orthodox," Martha said, pulling out a video. "Here it is!"

"What?"

"A video on childbirth," Martha answered, "Booster Gold wants to watch it."

Brad pulled the video out of her hand and gaped. "Not this one! This is disgusting!"

"It's the closest to a real birth," Martha grinned.

"But there is blood every where," Brad said, "You weren't there when Dr Jensen played the video and decided to pause it just as the baby pops about. You know what he did right after pausing it."

"I don't think I want to know," Martha said, looking grim.

"He re-wound it! The baby's head and the blood all went back in!" Brad yelled in disgust.

"Yeah, see," Martha muttered, putting the video in her large pocket that hung on her long white coat, "I didn't want to know."

* * *

The angel looked around the large veranda area that Alfred, Bruce, and Tim and fixed up. The ceiling was lined with balloons and streamers, which were either silver or a metallic red. The tables were lined up around the room leaving a lot of space in the middle, which Cassiel figured was for dancing. "Tomorrow should be fun…"

"Did Wally tell you when he and Bart are coming?" Bruce asked, as he sat down on the seat.

"He should be here any second," Martha said, right on que Wally zoomed into the room, followed by Bart who hid behind him nervously. "Hey Bart!"

The teen grinned widely when he noticed her and rushed beside her to give her a hug.

"How are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine," Martha grinned, "How are you? How's the tutoring going?"

"But the tutoring is good, Gabriel's really nice," Bart muttered. "I'm bored"

"We just got here," Wally said moodily.

"And I am bored," Bart said. Bruce smirked slightly and pulled Tim into view.

"Why don't you to go and watch a movie, or play on the play station?" Bruce suggested.

Tim nodded as Bart's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room, dragging Tim with him. Martha yawned, "I think I might call it a night…"

"It's only eight-thirty," Wally said, as Dick and Barbara walked into the room. Dick grinned as he walked up to Wally and the pair hugged. Barbara smiled at Martha and came over to the small group.

"I finally have a girl to speak to," Barbara said, hugging Martha.

"I can say the same," Martha smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good," Barbara said, "Gotham has been quiet… ever since Superman started appearing as Batman… I think he has really scared the hell out of everyone… and most of our bad guys are in the asylum…"

"Thank God for that," Bruce smiled. "Though, it is still annoying to see Superman prancing around in my costume… God I miss it…"

"Does it even fit now?" Martha asked, "You are now beginning to show"

"AWW!" Bruce whined loudly, as he glared at Wally, "I told you I was getting fat!"

"Well duh," Martha laughed, "You are pregnant, it's expected you put on weight; not lose it!"

"Still," Bruce sighed, "I liked my manly figure."

"At least you're not growing boobs," Dick laughed, "Don, the poor guy on the other hand."

"Or what about Ted," Wally said, "He can't keep anything down…"

"Or what about us," Barbara laughed, wrapping her arms around Bruce. "We put up with your temper tantrums."

"Yeah, see that's scary," Martha laughed.

"I am not that bad," Bruce scowled. "It's not like I killed any one."

"You better not," Dick said, "Ollie and I had a bet. If you kill some one I lose five grand!"

"There goes the morality of situation," Martha muttered, earning a huge laugh from the group.

* * *

"You like X-men?"

"Love,"

"Which ones you're favourite?"

"Quicksilver,"

"Which ones that?" Tim asked, earning a raised brow from Bart. "I've only started watching the movies and the first series of X-men Evolution."

"Oh," Bart nodded, "He's the guy that runs fast; he hasn't been in the movies yet. But he is Magneto's son."

"Oh," Tim said, "I like Storm…"

"Her powers are okay," Bart said, "but I didn't like Halle Berry as her… I mean she is a good actor but she didn't suit Storm."

"I liked her in it," Tim said, "But then again I like all her movies."

"Even Catwoman?" Bart gasped.

"Are you kidding? She looked hot in that!" Tim cried.

"Yeah she did," Bart agreed, "but it was a crap movie… I mean seriously, the plot revolved around evil makeup!"

Tim laughed hard, "Okay, so maybe it had a crap plot, but she still looked hot. She is so worth sitting and perving at for two hours."

The conversation continued for a period of time until Tim finally changed the subject

"Are you gonna join the League when you're older?" Tim asked.

"Dunno," Bart said, "I'm not sure I even wanna be a hero."

"Its fun," Tim smiled, "Usually."

"You team up with Batman don't you?"

"Yeah," Tim grinned. "You and Wally would make a great team I reckon. Flash and Kid Flash… Dick and Wally told me how they made this small team once when they were younger then us-"

"Teen Titans," Bart interjected, grinning wildly, "Wally said he use to be called Kid Flash! I don't think I'll ever call my self that?"

"Yeah, I kind of agree," Tim said, "What about Aqualad or Speedy? I suppose Speedy is okay but Aqualad."

"Okay, if you like being compared to a fast mouse," Bart sniggered.

"If you were a hero, what would you name be?" Tim asked, "I'm already Robin, and I actually like that…"

"I don't know…" Bart said drifting of as he thought, "Wally always tells me I'm impulsive, but he probably doesn't even now what that means…"

"Impulse…" Tim said slowly. "I like it, Impulse… It suits you as well."

"Robin and Impulse," Bart tried, "We'd make a good WWE tag team… you'd be the brawn and I'd be the brain…"

Tim laughed, "What about Wally and Dick though… I mean they are both dim-witted…"

Bart burst out laughing. "Maybe we should make our own mini Justice League…"

"Yeah, that would be cool," Tim said, "We can ask Wonder Woman's sister to join… she's kinda our age, I think…"

"Is she like Wonder Woman?"

"I guess so," Tim said, "I've only spoken with her once or twice… she's coming tomorrow though, maybe we can ask her."

"This should be cool," Bart grinned; he then made a face, "so long as we don't call ourselves the Teen Titans."

"We should think about names," Tim said. The boys fell silent as they thought; Tim broke the silence with another question. "What are you doing next week, for New Years Eve?"

"No idea," Bart said.

"Why don't you come over," Tim said, "Bruce always throws a huge bash and all this rich posh people come, and they are so boring…"

"I'll ask Wally," Bart said, "But I'm definitely coming."

"Even if he says no," Tim asked.

"Yeah, but he won't say no," Bart said, shrugging, "He likes when I hang out with my friends… So is this Wondergirl cute? What's her name?"

"Yeah she is," Tim laughed, happy that he had made a new friend, "Her name's Cassie…"

"It would be so cool if Superman had a son or daughter our age," Bart said.

* * *

Martha rubbed her eyes as she slowly walked into the living room were Bart and Tim were lying on separate couches with huge thick blankets. Both boys were still asleep as a faint light seeped into the room. Wally sat on the next couch, with Bruce's back leaning against his chest. Both men were facing the TV watching the morning news.

"Morning guys," Martha yawned, sitting beside the sleeping Bart.

"Morning Martha," both men smiled.

"How'd you guys sleep?"

"Like a log," Wally said, he then made a face and sarcastically said, "Until Bruce woke me up at three to tell me he feels fat…"

Martha covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. Bruce gaped angrily at Wally.

"Batman, it's normal for you to feel like that," Martha said, smiling, "But it's also normal for you to put on weight during a pregnancy…"

"Call me Bruce," Bruce said, pouting, "I can't help it, I think it's my bloody hormones, they make me so bloody emotional."

Martha laughed softly; as she watched the two men cuddle closer.

"Hey, Martha, do you have a boy friend?" Bruce asked out of the blue, he then said apologetically, "Sorry, don't mean to pry; you don't have to answer…"

"S'ok," Martha smiled, "Yeah I do…"

"What's his name?" Bruce asked, Martha hesitated before answering.

"Jophiel," she said, instantly regretting the name. She tried hard not to hit herself… _It could be worse_, she thought, _I could have said Michael or Lucifer… Eww…_

"Like the angel?" Bruce asked. Martha nodded slowly as she wondered why the hell she chose him of all the idiots she knew… "Strange coincidence, your last name is an angel's name too."

"Morning guys," Barbara yawned as she tripped over the carpet. Wally sniggered slightly and had a pillow thrown at his head as Barbara sat down.

The group turned and faced the entrance of the living room to find Dick stumbling in; he blindly made his way over to the couch and sat down hard on the sleeping Tim. The teen yelped and pushed Dick hard to the ground. The older man groaned tiredly as he whacked Tim across the head.

"Dick!" Bruce scolded as a pillow collided hard against Dick's head.

"Bart!" Wally snapped. Martha and Barbara gave each other a look and laughed as Dick rolled back onto the couch. Tim glared at him as he sat up and pulled the blanket around him.

* * *

**DING DONG!**

Alfred swung the door open and welcomed a group of his master's friends. Ted Kord, Michael Jon Carter, Hank and Don Hall, Oliver Queen, Vic Sage, Helena Bertinelli, Sir Justin, Greg Saunders, a blonde girl and Kara and Clark Kent were the first to arrive that night.

"Hey guys," Wally grinned as he zoomed down dressed in a Santa suit. He had a huge bag with him which he opened and pulled out a handful of Santa hats. "I've got one for all of you!"

"Oh goodie!" Clark grinned throwing his hat off to replace it with a red Santa hat. The rest of the group followed and slipped on the hats.

"Who else will be coming?" Vic asked.

"A few people," Wally said. "You guys are early."

"Blame Mr Terrific," the blonde said.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"It's me! Stargirl," she grinned, "Call me Courtney,"

"Okay Courty," Wally grinned.

"No, Courtney," she growled, as the door bell rung again. Alfred once again opened the door and welcomed more guests. Shayera walked in quickly shivering madly covered in snow, as Diana strolled in behind her laughing. Brad, Donna, Cassie, Roy, Garth, John Stewart, Mari McCabe and Zatanna followed in as Wally gave them each a hat while sniggering at Shayera.

"It is not funny!" Shayera snapped, dusting the snow of her. Alfred sighed softly, as Shayera disappeared from view.

"How'd that happen?" Wally asked.

"She slipped," John laughed, when suddenly a pile of snow hit his face.

"So did that," Shayera snapped. Diana laughed harder only to have a snowball thrown at her as well. Wally smirked slightly as Diana stormed after Shayera who ran down the hall way sniggering evilly.

* * *

"You're still in white?" Kara asked. Martha was in a shiny white singlet and white jeans. She also had her large white boots and a white Santa hat on her head. "Did you have that specially made?"

"No," Martha laughed, "Bruce did…"

"Come on let's go out side… the barbeque out there…" Barbara smiled

"In this weather?" Courtney asked as they walked out to the area.

"It's indoors really," Barbara said. The girls looked around. Dick was standing over the barbeque which was in one corner of the huge room. In another corner was a table tennis where Tim and Bart had started to play. The tables were still set up from the night before and each table was filled with finger foods. The girls sat down around a table and waited for the next girl to start eating.

Martha smiled slightly and then turned to Cassie. "Why don't you and I go show the boys how to play…?"

"I don't know how to play," Cassie said as the women stopped talking to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh it's easy, you just hit their balls," Martha smiled; she then made a face as the women burst out laughing. "I mean the ball! You have to hit the little ball!"

"I don't believe you just said that!" Shayera said, laughing as she took swing of her beer.

"Neither can I," Martha said, standing up. "You are coming?"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded following Martha to the table.

"Hey Cass," Tim grinned as he struck the small white ball back at Bart who easily hit it back.

"Hey Tim," Cassie grinned.

"This is Bart," Tim said, "he's a friend of mine, he has super-speed…"

"Like the Flash?" Cassie said, as the boys continued to play.

"Yeah," Bart said, "but I'm Impulse…"

"You found yourself a name?" Martha asked, "I thought you didn't want to be a hero?"

"Change of plan," Bart said, hitting the ball. "Tim and I are making our own kind of a League."

"Yeah," Tim said, Martha raised a brow. "You want to join Cassie?"

"Will it annoy Diana?"

"Probably," Tim said.

"I'm in," Cassie said, "But I don't have a name or a costume…"

"I don't have a costume either," Bart said, "But jeans and a shirt will do…"

"I can ask Alfred," Tim said. "Alright, what are the teams? Girls verse boys?"

"Sure," Cassie grinned. "Lets kick their butts Martha!"

"Hey Dick," Roy said, carefully. Dick nodded at him in acknowledgement as he turned the thin, meat-filled sticks on the barbeque. "How are you?"

"Half way between hot and cold," Dick said, pulling a stick of the barbeque and placed it in a pot.

"Uh, um, I don't get it," Roy muttered.

"Never mind," Dick sighed as Wally zoomed over knocking Roy into Dick.

"What the- why do you keep crashing into everyone!" Roy snapped, as he moved away from Dick who glared at Wally.

"Sorry, forgot to brake," Wally shrugged, "Who wants to join me in a game of ping-pong? Martha and Cassie are kicking everyone's ass, and I wanna beat her."

"Ping-pong?" Roy asked, "Who's versed them?"

"Tim and Bart, Clark and Kara, Shayera and Diana, Bruce and Barbara, and John and Mari," Wally said, "Now they are playing Hank and Don… the boys are good, but Cassie is better. Marthaisn't even doing anything…"

"Hey! Are you coming Speedy Gonzales or am I gonna have to go home," Martha called.

"Hold your horses," Wally called out, grabbing Roy by the shirt. "Come on Speedy _Arsezales_…"

"Shut up," Roy said as they reached the table.

"We win," Cassie grinned as Don and Hank handed the rackets over.

"Good luck," Don said.

"You'll need it," Hank continued. Roy gave the men a look and groaned in annoyance.

"This better be worth it," Roy snapped.

"It is," Martha said, "I get to kick your butt…"

"How's this? If I win, we go out on a date?" Roy said. Metres away Dick fell apart on the inside…

"If I win, you don't ever ask a girl out again," Martha replied, as the entire group gathered around.

"Mate, you don't wanna agree to that," Brad said.

"Shut up, Brad!" all the women chorused. The men laughed loudly.

"Please, I have Wally on my side," Roy said, "She has a little kid…"

"I'll show you who is little," Cassie snapped.

"Oh no, no," Martha said, laughing, "This match doesn't count, it's the next match. One on one, you and me, first to twenty one…"

"Deal," Roy said, "Okay Wally! Show her what you got…"

"Uh huh," Wally said, as he returned the ball back to Cassie who whacked it back to Roy, who missed the ball…

"Oh joy," Martha said, "1-0, we lead…"

"What's this first to?"

"Five," Cassie replied as the game continued.

"2-0," said Martha, smugly. Moments and whacks later, "4-2"

"Wally! Do something!" Roy snapped.

"I am! You're the one missing them," Wally snapped back.

"You missed that last on you jackass!" Roy snapped.

"One out of four!" Wally said when the ball whacked him across the head. "Ow!"

"Okay, 4-3," Martha laughed, "Cass, hit a little softer. Wally doesn't need a hole in his head."

"Sorry," Cassie grinned.

"You should be," Roy snapped, only to have the next ball pop into his mouth. He pulled it out and laughed sarcastically as the group burst out. "Oh har, har! Very funny."

"4-4," Wally said.

"I didn't hit that in," Cassie said outraged, "I threw it!"

"Doesn't matter," Martha said, "Not even super speed can help Wally."

"Oh I wonder why?" Wally asked sarcastically, hitting the ball back hard. "Must be because I can't use my speed."

Martha grinned as she tapped it onto the other side, both men raced to hit the ball but only hit one another across the hand. The ball bounced of the table…

"Damn it!" Roy cried, grasping his hand. "Can I cancel that bet?"

"Nope," Martha said, "Brad warned you, but once you say deal, it's a deal."

"Great," Roy sighed, serving the ball, "heads up."


	16. Chapter 15

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Martha was thrashing Roy. Twenty to seven, she was playing slightly slowly and less hard as she wanted to make Roy think he might have a chance at winning. Another few minute, he had managed to add a few more points to his score board.

"Come on Arsey," Wally said, "Just three more points!"

"Go Roy!" Garth yelled along with all the men. Roy served the ball tiredly as Martha gently tapped it back allowing Roy to return it.

"You're not playing properly," Shayera said.

"I know," Martha said, "I have to give him a chance before I beat him."

"I don't need a chance," Roy said, whacking the ball hard. Martha simply tapped it back. It bounced over the net and onto his side of the table and off. Roy screamed as he jumped to hit the ball. He hit it hard and fell to the ground. The ball bounced back on Martha's side and she tapped it once more. This time Roy was far to slow in hitting it back. He swore angrily "FUCK!"

"Roy!" Oliver snapped angrily.

Roy fell silent and then apologized softly. "Sorry, got a little angry."

"Hey Dick is the meat ready?"

"Yeah," Dick called.

"About time," Wally said. The group went over and got them selves ready to eat.

"You're beginning to show Bruce," Shayera said, as Diana patted his stomach. He made a face as he put his fork down.

"You don't look fat," Wally said, picking up on Bruce's train of thought.

"Of course he doesn't look fat," Diana laughed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Bruce said moodily as he looked up and Martha and Roy who were talking quietly beside the door. "I thought that he said that he wouldn't bother her any more?"

"No, he said he wouldn't ask her out any more," John said.

"I'm surprised at Roy's out burst earlier," Clark said.

"I'm not," Ollie said. "Its just like him."

* * *

Later on as the night wore on, everyone had found a seat and were waiting, some patiently, others impatiently.

"Tell us about the candles!" Bart cried, impatient of course. Martha grinned and nodded. The group listened intently as Martha relaxed against the chair.

"There is a room up in one of the seven heavens of God," Martha began, "were four candles remain forever lit. Each candle was a different colour and had a word inscribed into it.

One day, the candles were looking down on the several creations beneath them as they had a bright conversation. The first candle, a very large reddish-pink one called 'Love' said to the others, 'I've been lit for several million years and slowly, I see that there is no love left in this universe. I do not see why I should continue to burn.'

With that, the candle went out. One corner of the room was darkened."

"The second candle, a yellow, tall, thin one called 'Joy' said to the others two, 'I've been lit for several million years as well, and like Love I see that there is no joy left in this universe. I do not see why I should continue to burn either.'

After that the second candle turned off and half the room was now black.

The Third candle, the round-medium size, blue candle called 'peace' said to the last, 'I've also been lit for several million years, I see that there is no peace left in this universe. Why I should continue to burn.'"

Bart and Tim sniffed slightly as the older people all looked as though some one had died.

"The third last candle also diminished its light, leaving the room very dark with only a small tiny ray coming from the fourth candle. A very small white candle sat alone in the room, until the door to the room opened and a white figure with huge red and white wings entered. The figure gasped in surprise when he found the three large candles unlit. He rushed over to the smallest candle and fell to his knees, weeping, 'Who turned off these candles?'

The small candle flickered slightly, and replied, 'They turned themselves off. They no longer see peace, love or joy in our universe no longer.'

'But now there will never be even the slightest chance,' the angel whispered, sadly.

'You're forgetting something,' the candle said, 'I am Hope. I am one thing that can never be diminished. It is in the hearts of all the creatures our Lord created. I continue to burn, and then Love, Peace and Joy will return to our sights once again.'"

"That was the most beautiful story I have ever heard," Shayera sniffed as she wiped her eyes. No one around had a dry eye, or a frown on their face. In fact each one of them looked happier then the angel had ever seen them before.

* * *

New Years Eve was only an hour away. Bart and Tim were in Tim's room playing on the computer. The boys were searching through a group of sites that people under the age of eighteen really should not even think about... They knew if either one of their carers caught them, they'd be fish bait.

"Wow, look at the knockers on that chick," Bart drooled. Tim clicked on the picture enlarging it.

"Why do they have to have naked men on these sites," Tim muttered, Bart laughed loudly as a knock came from the door.

"Shut the site!" Bart cried softly, as Tim clicked on the X button. The X rated site disappeared from view as the door opened and Dick walked in.

"What are you idiots doing?" he asked as a swarm of pop-ups came up.

"Nothing," both boys said, as they struggled to hide the porn-filled pop-ups.

"Which means 'we were looking at porn,'" Dick said. Both boys blushed red. "Don't worry, all men look through porn at some stage in their life. Others don't stop…"

"Don't tell Wally!" Bart begged.

"Or Bruce!" Tim said.

"Fine," Dick said, pulling a chair towards the desk. "Try Irish Boys dot com."

"What is that?" Bart asked.

"Only the best porn site ever," Dick replied as Tim typed in the words. "Irish is with one 'R'."

"I knew that," Tim said, as he pressed enter. Both young boys screamed when the site finally loaded, Wally barged in, to see what the problem was but laughed loudly when he saw the site. "That's not funny Dick!"

"It so is!" Dick laughed, "Every idiot I meet falls for that!"

"I don't believe that site still exists!" Wally laughed as Tim and Bart looked at the older men in shock.

"Why the hell would you guys be searching a gay porn site?" Bart asked, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble, but it seemed Wally was too busy laughing to care.

"Oh, we found it by accident," Dick said, "We were searching for an Irish bar a few years ago and Wally thought it would be a useful site. It was; because we sent it to Roy the next day."

"He tried to kill me then," Wally laughed, "Especially when I set it as his homepage and used one of the pictures for his wall paper a week later!"

"Didn't help much when Ollie was the first to go on the computer that day," Dick snorted. "He tried to ground Roy for weeks!"

"That's evil," Bart smirked as Tim laughed.

"You two missed out on a hilarious confrontation between Wally and one of those old witches," Dick said, grinning.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"She told Bruce he was getting fat," Dick smirked, "So Wally told her she wasn't much of a Hilton either…"

Tim and Bart started laughing loudly.

"You should have seen the look on her face," Wally said, smirking. He made a face between outrage and disbelief. "Stupid bitch…"

"Man," Tim sighed, "Couldn't Bruce invite the League instead?"

"Tell me about it," Dick agreed. "I hate these parties that he throws… next New Years we're gonna go up to the Tower…"

"We want to see Cassie, can we come up this week? Because we both have holidays…"

"I'll think about it," Wally said.

"Okay," Bart nodded, he didn't bother arguing because when Wally said 'I'll think about it' he meant yes. "Why are you two here?"

"Oh yeah," Wally said, "Almost New Years, Bruce wants you two down there for a few pictures. He wants one of the all of us…"

"Me too?" Bart asked, zipping over to the mirror.

"Yeah," Wally grinned, as Bart smartened himself up. "And you look fine, Romeo."

"How do I look?" Bart asked, facing Tim.

"Great," Tim said, "me?"

"Perfect," Bart replied, Wally gave Dick a look.

"I just told you that you looked fine," Wally snapped.

"Yeah, but what do you know about style?" Bart said, straightening his black bow-tie. Wally gaped at him as Dick laughed. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Yeah, come on, KF," Wally said, pulling Bart into a half hug as they left the room.

"KF?"

"Kid Flash," Wally explained. Bart pushed him away roughly, "What? What's wrong?"

"I told you! I'm not Kid Flash!" Bart snapped moodily.

"Okay, okay," Wally sighed, "Chill out."

"I'm Impulse," Bart said.

"Impulse?" Dick repeated, "Is that a good thing, or just a warning?"

"Shut up," Bart snapped.

"Bart!" Wally snapped

"What?" this was said rather innocently.

"Don't be rude," Wally said, as they reached the staircase were Bruce was looking up at them impatiently.

"Hurry up!" he snapped. Bart nodded and was about to zoom down the stairs when Dick and Wally grabbed him. Bart glared at the men.

"Bad idea, kid," Dick said, "You don't want people to know who you really are…"

"Fine," Bart said, walking very slowly down the staircase behind Tim. Bruce pulled Tim towards him and straightened his tie slightly and proceeded to do the same with Bart when he noticed it how unbelievably messy and long the brown locks were. He straightened it out, flatly. Bart gave him an odd look when Bruce suddenly straightened his eyebrows roughly, and did the same to Tim.

Bart gave Tim a confused look as Bruce dragged the two boys towards a low stage that was set for taking photos. Barbara was already waiting for them as she patiently sat on a chair.

"Go stand beside Barbara," Bruce said, pushing the two boys onto the stage. He followed the boys and stood behind Barbara. Wally stood beside Bart with his hand on the boys shoulder, and Dick followed his friend's example, only with Tim.

"Where's Alfred?" Bruce called.

"Coming, Master Wayne," Alfred said, as he made his way over to the group. He stood behind Bruce who snaked an arm around his oldest friend's waist.

"On the count of three," the photographer said, "One, two, and three!"

The group smiled cheerfully as the flash went off. The photographer looked up and said, "Can we get a shot with the boys smiling and not sticking there tongues out?"

"Bart!" Wally snapped as Bruce yelled, "Tim!"

"Sorry," the boys grumbled.

"Well, I was also talking about the older boy…" the photographer grumbled. Bruce shot Dick a look as the flash went of again, who looked away acting innocent. The photographer sighed, "Let's try that again. One, two, three! Perfect, but lets get a few more shots now."

"Oh joy," Bart sighed.

"There we go! Perfect! One last shot!" the photographer yelled, "And now we are done!"

"Bout time," Bart said, pulling Tim away with him. The two teens ran past the group of old women and back up to the room. "I know this site were they write stories about famous naked people…"

"It isn't gay is it?" Tim asked, as they enter the room.

"Depends, which story you read," Bart said, sitting down and typing an address. Tim sat beside him and waited for the site to upload.

"Don't you get annoyed when the site doesn't upload fast enough?" Tim asked.

"How do you think I feel!"

* * *

Up in the watchtower Roy found the angel staring out the windows into the vast and endless night. The view was similar to that she'd stare out to in the Heavens.

"Hey,"

"Hey Roy," Martha smiled, not looking at him. "Why aren't you in the party room?"

"I noticed you disappeared," Roy said, "Can't believe it's almost 2007…"

"Neither can I," Martha said, "So much time has past since this planet was created…"

"Yeah," Roy agreed, "So how come you're up here? Not with your family?"

"Don't really celebrate New Year's Eve," Martha said, "We celebrate New Years only. I'm leaving for Earth in fifteen minutes anyway…"

"You don't have a count down?" Roy asked.

"No," Martha said, she decided to change the subject, "So when's your birthday?"

"November first," Roy replied, "Two months ago… Already 26… scary hey… So how old are you? I mean, when is your birthday?"

"It's in fourteen minutes," Martha said, looking at her watch.

"What?" Roy asked, "Really, well then happy birthday for tomorrow then."

"Thank you," Martha smiled. "Actually that's why I am here… my family is planning a, er, surprise birthday party, so I pretended I needed to work tonight just to help them plan it…"

"Heh! They can't keep anything from you can they?" Roy laughed, Martha nodded. "The same goes with Wally and Dick; ya can't hide any thing from them… Dick's just too smart and observant, and Wally's just a speedy little jackass…"

Martha laughed softly. "I just know because my family doesn't know how to whisper…"

"Hehe, heh, most families are like that," Roy laughed, "So how many siblings do you have?"

Martha blinked, and tried to remember what was written on her fake Birth Certificate, "My older brother and sister, my twin and another younger brother. What about you?"

"Only child," Arsenal said, "What are their names?"

"Metatron, Patience, Michael, and Gabriel," Martha said."So what did you do on your birthday?"

"Nothing," Arsenal replied, "Just got my self knocked off the roof."

"You fell off the roof?" Martha asked, concerned.

"No, I smoked too much dope," Arsenal sighed, peering out the window sadly. "Happy birthday, huh?"

"We will have to make sure that next years birthday is better," Martha smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Wally's birthday is in a few days," Arsenal said, "January 16th."

"I know, Bruce told me," Martha smiled, "He's planning a party as well, but Wally doesn't know yet… Nightwing's going to hand out the invitations this week…"

"Dick's birthday was only a week or so after mine," Arsenal said, sounding depressed. "I forgot about it, because I was busy drowning myself in vodka…"

"Have you spent any birthday's recently not drinking or high," Martha asked.

"Nope, I even missed Arrow's," Arsenal muttered, "It was two weeks ago, December 9th…"

"You need to stop doing this to yourself," Martha sighed, shaking her head as she stared at him. He looked away with a shameful look in his eye. "Hmm, five minutes. Well come on, we may as well go and celebrate something…"

"I think I'll just go to my room," Roy muttered.

"Come and dance with me," Martha smiled, "I have three left feet, but who cares."

Roy smiled and allowed the angel to drag him back to the cafeteria. A loud dance song was beating around the room, as the pair began to dance. Roy looked around and found Green Arrow dancing with the Huntress, a few metres away from them; Dove and Question were sitting and talking to one another.

Nearby Vixen and Green Lantern were dancing slowly to the music as Diana and Shayera head-rocked to the song. Donna was belly-dancing with Tempest, and Cassie was sitting bored at a table.

Brad was twirling Stargirl around him with one hand, as Hank and Supergirl moved to the music. The Creeper was doing his own style of dancing where he was annoying a crabby Black Canary who would occasionally glare at his mentor, Ollie. Elongated Man and Plastic Man were stretching to the music as Booster Gold did a strange dance that looked a little like the Moonwalk, the robot dance and the Macarena together. Blue Beetle was standing beside him, embarrassed and trying to hide himself from view.

"What is that idiot doing?" Arsenal said, over the music.

"What?" Martha yelled.

"_What is that idiot doing?"_ Arsenal shouted, pointing at Booster.

"I can't hear you!" Martha said, pointing to her ear.

"**WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?"** Arsenal shouted just as the music switched off. The group faced him as Martha burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Arsey for shutting everyone up," Green Arrow grinned, as he spoke into the microphone, "We have less then a minute til New Year which is why I turned off the music."

"Boo!" Booster Gold yelled.

"Ah, go back to your Moonwalkarena, or what ever the hell that was," Ollie laughed, looking over his shoulder. The crowd laughed as he shouted, "Holy shit! We have fifteen seconds."

"Ten!" Green Arrow shouted.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" The group cheered. Again the music roared loudly once more only it was a much slower song. Booster began to dance once more only this time he had Beetle in his arms. Around them many of the Leaguers also began to dance with one another.

"Happy New Year," Martha whispered into Arsenal's ear.

"Happy birthday," Arsenal whispered back. She pulled away slowly.

"I have to go," Martha smiled, "I'll see you in a few days."

"Few days?"

"Holidays," Martha said, as she walked away, leaving a smiling Arsenal behind.


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"When is Cassiel coming?" Michael asked, as he struggled to pull a boot on.

"She should be here any minute now," Gabriel said, fixing his crumpled shirt. "I don't understand how this stupid shirt never stays straight. I only iron it fifteen times a day."

"Gabby, the shirt is meant to be crumpled like that," Jophiel sighed. "It's a fashion for some people."

"It looks awful," Michael said, "Change to something else; it is like you live out of a box …"

"Who cares?" Jophiel muttered.

"I care," Gabriel said, pulling the shirt off.

"Nice abs," Uriel sniggered, as Gabriel looked through his wardrobe.

"Hey! Where are all my shirts?" Gabriel whined, Michael pushed the younger man out of the way and opened the other side of the wardrobe. "Oh there…"

"How can you not know where your clothes are?" Jophiel asked.

"Well, I usually stick to my robe," Gabriel answered as Cassiel barged into the room. Michael let out a scream.

"What?" she asked, as she strolled up to Jophiel and Uriel and hugged both angels separately.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Michael snapped in horror.

"It's called a halter neck," Cassiel said, glaring at him, her clothes changed to a single long white robe, "It's the latest fashion with humans… And maybe you've forgotten but I live with them, as much as I live with you… which means I need to act like a human and not an arch angel…"

"Can't you dress a little less open?" Michael snapped.

"No," Cassiel smirked, "Oh, happy birthday by the way."

"Eh, happy birthday," he grumbled moodily, as the door swung open. Patience walked in and walked up to the two arguing angels and gave them both a huge group hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Patience grinned happily. "I don't believe it! How old are you two now?"

"Ninety-three billion and seven," Cassiel and Michael said together.

"Damn, that is old," Uriel said, with a grin.

"Well, forty million is quite old too," Michael said, "To a human…"

"I'm thirty million and ten," Uriel said outraged, "My older brother doesn't even know my birthday…"

"No, I know, I just choose not to care," Michael responded.

"Hey, I've gotta go," Jophiel said, "Ill see you out in the hall."

"If you see Metatron," Cassiel said, "Tell him that Michael and I want to see him."

"Okay," Jophiel nodded as he left, "Uri, ya coming?"

"Yeah," Uriel nodded rushing after the darker haired angel.

"Hmm, I might go and see what Serena is up too," Patience smiled heading to the door. She opened it to reveal two angels; one a female with, blue-green eyes and golden-brown hair that had burgundy streaks running through it. She was dressed in pale pink robe and had a pair of hot pink boots on. The male was a tall, powerful man with a square jaw, brown eyes, and brown hair. He was dressed in a golden robe with a silver belt wrapped around his waist. "Speaking of the angel, Serena… I was coming to find you!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Serena asked, walking up to the mirror in the room to check out her clothes. The other angel stood at the door waiting to be invited in. "Hmm, maybe a colour change would be nice."

The pink robe changed to a dark purple and the boots to a maroon. "Perfect. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Patience smiled, "I was just looking for you… Lets go, I want to _p-ar-tay_!"

"I want to dance to that song Jessica Simpson has released," Serena said, shaking her booty. "And I maybe a little to Whitney Houston…"

"Oh joy," Cassiel groaned as the two women raced out the door. She then made a face and said, "I better get some Fozzy and the Darkness today. I mean it is my birthday."

"We are not playing '_One way ticket to hell… and back_!'" Michael snapped. "After what happened last month…"

"Okay, then we can play '_Get your hands of my woman_,'" Cassiel shrugged.

"We are not playing that either," the other angel said from the door. Michael and Cassiel turned and faced the angel.

"It took you long enough," Cassiel said walking up to him. "Happy birthday."

"I've been standing here for five minutes," he replied, hugging his younger sister. "Happy birthday to you too."

"Well come in, Metatron," Michael said, the older angel complied and walked into the room were Gabriel was still searching for a shirt to wear.

"Try the third drawer," Metatron said, "You have a very nice plaid shirt in there above your Playboy selection."

Gabriel almost fell over, as he blushed red, Cassiel burst out laugh.

"Gabriel!" Michael scolded pulling out the handful of magazines. He threw them to the ground and sent a fire ball in their direction.

"Hey!" Gabriel cried, as the magazines incinerated.

"Michael, you owe Uriel and Jophiel a bunch of magazines," Metatron smirked.

"Why on earth are their magazines in your room?" Michael asked.

"Probably because you always snoop around in their room," Cassiel said.

"I do not!" Michael said.

"Yes, you do," Metatron said, as Gabriel pulled on his shirt. Something beeped loudly and Cassiel pulled out a phone from between her breasts.

"Can't you find some where else to put that?" Michael asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"This robe comes with no pockets, Michael," Cassiel said, as she opened the phone and read the message.

"I live with a bunch of apes!" Michael grumbled.

"No that would be me!"

"Isnt that blasphemy?"

"Borderline..."

"What is it?" Metatron asked, chuckling

"Message from Lucifer," Cassiel said, handing him the phone. The older angel read it and handed the phone back to Cassiel who returned it to its area.

"What did he say?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Happy birthday," Metatron answered. "I'm surprised he remembered."

* * *

"Well, that was a waste of time," Bart muttered, Bruce looked up and smirked vaguely.

"Try putting up with four or five of those in a year," Tim yawned.

"You two get to bed now," Bruce muttered.

"I'm not tired," Tim whined, Bruce gave him a glare and moments later Tim was scurrying to his room. Bruce turned his attention to Bart and gave him the same glare. The teen stared back blankly, until Wally nudged him.

"What!" Bart snapped.

"Bed, now," Wally said, pushing Bart up. The teen groaned before zooming off. Dick yawned loudly and found him self being pushed off the sofa also.

"What are you doing?" Dick yawned.

"Get to bed," Bruce scolded. Dick grumbled a few words and shuffled away from the Wally and Bruce. Once he disappeared from view, Bruce let out a yawn he had been holding in for the past hour.

"Get to bed, Bruce," Wally smirked. Bruce looked over at Wally with a glare but then smirked.

"Hmm, I have a little cramp in my leg," Bruce mumbled, rubbing his left thigh, "You think you could carry me?"

"Don't see why not," Wally said, pulling Bruce into his arms. The pair zoomed away and the next thing Bruce knew he was lying in his bed, dressed in his maroon silk PJs with a huge blanket covering him and Wally beside him. Wally pulled Bruce in his arms and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Night babe…"

"Good night, hayethi…"

"What does that mean?" Wally asked, sitting up.

"Not telling you!" Bruce smirked.

"I'll tickle you!"

"You would not da-ah! Hehehe! Okay! I'll tell-hehe- you!" Bruce cried.

"Good idea," Wally grinned.

"Cheeky buggar," Bruce muttered, "Well, actually Wally. I don't know what it means…"

"Bull!"

"Honest! I could be calling you Grandma for all I know!" Bruce said, holding Wally's hands before they started again.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" called a group of Principalities.

"Thank you," Cassiel said, sighing. This was the hundredth (literally, think of Heaven's population!) time some one had wished her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday!" called another group; only this time they were the Powers.

"_Thanks_," Cassiel said, growling.

"Happy birth-"

"**I get the point**!" Cassiel snapped, turning around to face Sandalphon. "Oh, it's you."

"Day," Sandalphon finished. "We have another problem…"

"_Happy birthday, my halo_… Now what happened?" Cassiel sighed, impatiently. "Can't this wait til tomorrow?"

"No," Sandalphon said, "It took me two or three years to realize what was happening so we need to act quickly!"

"What happened now?" Cassiel grunted.

"I was checking that emailer thing you sent up for me over the neterint," Sandalphon said, Cassiel raised a brow, she was sure he meant internet… "Well, one of the gazillion messages kinda stuck out."

"What was it?" Cassiel asked.

"It was a simple, 'someone, help me,'" Sandalphon said. "So I did a background check into the emailer. Normally the situation would only concern my self, but the person in trouble is technically a Justice Leaguer."

"What do you mean 'technically,'" Cassiel asked. "And other then Bart, Tim and Cassie there are no Leaguers that concern you because the rest are adults."

"Well that's what I thought," Sandalphon said. "But some how this child has only come into existence recently. I didn't know he existed until I received his plea for help. He isn't exactly a normal child either, Cassiel… He's a clone… a carbon copy of one of the Justice Leaguers… He has the mind and the look of a fourteen, though he is only two and a half years, and the only memories he has of his clone are bad ones…"

"What do you mean by bad ones?" Cassiel asked.

"I can't explain it," Sandalphon replied softly, "it's painful."

"Do you know were the boys found?" Cassiel asked.

"Yes, you remember the CADMUS building that was destroyed back when Luthor and Brianiac were one?" Sandalphon asked.

"Yeah," Cassiel nodded, remembering how the government blamed the League for setting of the beam and destroying the building. "Wait! He isn't in there, is he?"

"Yes," Sandalphon said, "He is trapped in a small room… He's been there since the building blew up… CADMUS didn't bother searching for him or mentioning him because he was a failed experiment."

"Failed?"

"They tortured him physically and mentally," Sandalphon whispered sadly, Cassiel could feel the gloom coming from the seraphim, "in an attempt to have the boy hate the figure he was told was his father… instead the boy grew terrified of him, as a substitute of angry… And there the fact he was ageing very slowly… He hasn't grown at all in the past two years."

"How did… who was his father?" Cassiel asked.

Sandalphon looked away slowly, and then said in a soft voice, "Kal-El of Krypton…"

"Superman?" Cassiel gasped.

"Yes," Sandalphon said, "They cloned the boy the same way they clone Galatea. Only the outcome was the opposite… Galatea was an adult, older then Supergirl… this child is only a super boy…"

"How did they hurt him?" Cassiel asked. Sandalphon frowned and wiped away a tear. At the same time it began to rain in Moscow. Cassiel sighed and rubbed the seraphim's shoulder, "Show me were he is…"

"Okay," Sandalphon nodded, the pair headed towards an exit when suddenly Jophiel flew out of no-where and startled the pair. His wings contracted disappearing from view.

"Where were you?" Jophiel asked, "Everyone's waiting for you to blow out the candles!"

Cassiel groaned impatiently and faced Sandalphon, "we'll leave in a minute…"

"So how many candles are there going to be on this cake?" Sandalphon asked, softly.

Cassiel's eyes widened. "Crap!"

* * *

"Forty-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Forty-eight bottles of beer!" a group of drunken Leaguers sang loudly as they waved around the beer bottles in their hands. "Take one down, toss it around, forty-seven bottles of beer on the wall!"

Superman, Supergirl, Donna, Diana, Cassie, Stargirl, Dove, Shining Knight and Blue Beetle sat watching the group of Leaguers as they sung and drunk wildly. Green Arrow, Vigilante, Hawk, Booster Gold, Shayera, Arsenal, Huntress, and Tempest were sitting around a table filled with beer bottles waiting to be drunk.

"Forty-seven bottles of beer on the wall! Forty-seven bottles of beer! Take one down, toss it around, forty-six bottles of beer on the wall!"

Tempest groaned and fell over joining a group of Leaguers who couldn't manage to keep down the alcohol they had consumed. Crimson Avenger, B'wana Beast, Steel and Creeper were behind him and Green Lantern was across the other side of the table.

* * *

"We are here," Sandalphon said, as they entered an area were a single stone wasn't in its right place. Cassiel shivered; she hated cold, confined spaces. They reminded her of a place she hadn't been before, "We need to phase through the rocks to get to the lower levels were he is being kept…"

"Okay," Cassiel said, holding onto the seraphim as they began to fall down towards the level. Seconds later the pair began to move sideways until they were in a small dark room. Cuddled in a corner was a small figure shaking slightly. The two angels could clearly see a young boy in the corner whimpering slightly. Other then his dark brown hair she couldn't see the boy's features but she guess he looked just like Superman. "Can he see us?"

"No," Sandalphon said, "but we need to get him out of here…"

"No, we can't," Cassiel said, softly. "We need to some how warn Superman about him, so the League comes looking for him… otherwise I'll have to explain how I found him in the first place…"

* * *

"Ten bottles of beer on the wall! Ten bottles of beer! Take one down, toss it around, nine bottles of beer on the wall!" Green Arrow, Shayera, Vigilante and Arsenal sang loudly. The others had all passed out from to much consumption and Superman, Supergirl, Stargirl, Dove, Shining Knight and Blue Beetle were growing bored watching the drunkards sing.

"I wonder when they'll give up," Stargirl said as they went down to seven and Green Arrow passed out.

"Seven bottles of beer on the wall! Seven bottles of beer! Take one down, toss it around, six bottles of beer on the wall!" The last three contestants sang as Vigilante suddenly slumped across the table. Shayera and Arsenal gave one another a look and started sing again.

"Six bottles of beer on the wall! Six bottles of beer! Take one down, toss it around, five bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Who do you reckon is gonna win?" Blue Beetle asked Dove.

"Arsenal," Dove said, as Shayera and Arsenal continued to sing.

"Yeah I agree," Donna said.

"I don't," Diana said, "Shayera will, she loves drinking…"

"Four bottles of beer on the wall! Four bottles of beer! Take one down, toss it around, three bottles of beer on the wall!" Arsenal and Shayera sung loudly after gulping down another round.

"I wish they'd just give up already," Shining Knight sighed, just as Arsenal slipped off the chair and fell onto Green Arrow, who gave a loud groan and hurled on Green Lantern.

"Four bottles of beer on the wall! Six bottles of beer! Take one down; toss it upside down, nine bottles of beer on the door!" Shayera sang cheerfully. The group laughed as she continued to sing. "Nine bottles of beer on the wall! Two boots of beer! Take one down, chuck it around, Zero bottles of beer on the floor!"

"She's been singing the numbers wrong the whole time," Question said, "It's just Arsenal was louder so we couldn't hear her."

* * *

"Sandalphon, what did they do to him that has him so scared of Superman?" Cassiel asked as she leaned beside the terrified boy.

"Watch the videos," Sandalphon responded as he sat beside the child, invisible to the eye as he stroked the child's dark locks. The boy let out a soft sigh.

Cassiel nodded as she pulled out a video from a shelf, it was labelled 'Experiment 13. Project: Superman via Luthor'

She placed the video into the VCR and waiting for Sandalphon to fix the video. Moments later the footage showed the boy sitting in the same room looking around nervously. Cassiel caught a look at his eyes; they were the same baby blue as Superman's. There was no doubt that the boy was Superman's clone. A door swung open on the screen and a figure Cassiel recognized walked into the room. A long red cape, blue tights, red shorts, yellow symbol…

"Superman," Cassiel whispered, confused, as the boy began to tremble more as the man walked up to him; Holding a glowing green rock. "Kryptonite… but then…"

"That isn't Superman," Sandalphon answered, "that is merely a robot… he is found in that closet over there… This was one of the earlier videos; they soon place the kryptonite inside the robot, so the boy couldn't see it… It was in a lead case, which can be opened by a control…"

"What is it- Oh God…" Cassiel gasped, when the figure began to beat the weakened boy, senseless. "How could they have done this to him? He is only a child! When I find out who did this I'll-"

"You'll what? Angels can't punish the wicked," Sandalphon said. Cassiel growled. "Besides, our priority is to help him, but the question is how?"

"I don't know, Sands but we'll think of something!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Urgh," Shayera groaned when Stargirl crashed into her.

"Oh sorry, Shay," Stargirl said, loudly.

"Put your voice down," Shayera groaned as she sat beside Diana. "What the hell happened last night, and why does my head feel like it's been bashed in by my mace?"

"You drank too much last night," Diana answered, stirring her cornflakes. "But you might like to know you won the drinking round last night… you out-drank all the men…"

"Go me, never doing that again," Shayera moaned, dropping her head onto the table. "Owe…"

"You're not the only person feeling the effects," Diana said, pointing around. "Green Arrow spent the whole night throwing up according to Dove and Arsenal just threw up all over Black Canary."

"Uh oh," Shayera smirked, weakly, as she faced Black Canary who was beating up the already sick Arsenal, "Poor fellow…"

"Yeah, poor fellow," Diana agreed, as Dove, Question and Huntress walked up to them and sat down. Arsenal ran off, clutching his side as Black Canary continued to chase him. "Morning."

"Morning Diana, Shayera," Dove grinned as Huntress rubbed her eyes which were puffy with black bags under them.

"You entered the drinking comp too?" Shayera asked.

"Uh-huh," Huntress groaned, "Never doing that again though, who won?"

"Shayera did," Question said. "Arsenal almost won, but he passed out eventually."

"Where's Hank and Ollie?" Diana asked.

"Both are still sleeping," Don answered as he munched down on breakfast bar.

"How are the babies?" Diana asked, rubbing Don's stomach. "Any kicking yet?"

"No," Don said, "But Brad said that Bruce's baby should start kicking soon…"

"How many months pregnant is he now actually?" Question asked drinking a new drink he had just invented; water, onions and maple syrup mixed together in a blender.

Yum, yum…

"I think he is about six months now," Diana said, "I just hope the child doesn't continue to grow to quickly after his birth."

* * *

Bruce groaned as he turned around in Wally's arms. Wally returned the groan loudly and held Bruce tighter, rubbing his lover's belly as he did. Bruce held his hand against his belly and slowly rubbed it as well when he suddenly felt a thump against his hand. He jumped up quickly, waking Wally up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bruce didn't answer as he rubbed his stomach once more, again he felt the same thump against his belly, and he turned to faced Wally and cried, gleefully, "The baby! She kicked!"

Wally grinned back and led his hand to the belly of the man and jumped up happily when he also felt a kick. Bruce stood up after him and the pair embraced.

"Come on, let's go tell Alfred!" Wally grinned running out of the room. Bruce followed him holding his belly as he went. "Alfred! Hey JEEVES!"

"What is it master Wally," Alfred said, as he appeared.

"The baby is kicking!" Wally grinned pulling the old man up to Bruce. Bruce held Alfred's hand against his belly. Again the movement was felt as Dick, Barbara and Bart walked into the hall way.

"Master Bruce, this is wonderful!" Alfred smiled as Bart zoomed over.

"What's going on?" Bart asked, Bruce grabbed his hand and place it on his stomach, Bart jumped when he felt something vibrate against his hand, "What the hell was that?"

"The baby kicked," Wally grinned. Barbara squealed as she and Dick also placed their hands on the round belly.

"Wow! It kicked," Dick said.

"We kinda figured that out a while ago," Bart said, bluntly. Dick gave him a look as Tim walked over to them slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The baby is kicking," Wally said, proudly. Tim's eyes widened as he grinned and ran over, placing his hand on the belly.

"I don't feel any thing," Tim said, looking annoyed.

"Wait for it," Bruce said.

"Waiting, waiting, waiting…"

Five minutes later.

"Waiting, waiting, waiting…"

"Okay!" Bruce snapped pushing Tim off him. "The baby is asleep!"

"What? But I didn't get to feel him kick!"

"It's her," Bruce snapped, "And you'll get plenty of time…"

"Don't listen to him, Tim," Wally said, "It's a boy, and you're having a baby brother…"

"She is a girl," Bruce snapped.

"Boy," Wally snapped, "I've already painted his room blue, and set everything up!"

"What? Where?" Bruce asked.

"In one of the empty bedrooms near our room," Wally replied, he pointed at a door a few metres away from them.

"Alfred, could you please call in a painter and have him paint the room pink," Bruce said, kindly.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Jophiel asked, as Cassiel scribbled down ideas on how to save the boy. "You can't exactly go in and save him, and you can't personally tell Superman or the League otherwise your secret will be out…"

"I've got to figure out a way to tell Superman, with out actually telling him," Cassiel sighed. "I just don't know how… _You_ know, some help would be nice!"

She looked up hopefully but was met with silence.

"Typical

"Hey Dreamer, Lovebird," Sariel grinned, walking out of view.

Cassiel grinned, looked up and shouted, "Thank you!"

"What? What did _He_ do?" Jophiel asked, confused.

"He reminded me of one of our gifts," Cassiel grinned, "Dunno why she calls me Dreamer, but its given me an idea…"

"I don't understand?" Jophiel said, confused.

"You'll see," Cassiel grinned. "In fact, I'm gonna need your help!"

"Cassisisisi!" the two arch angels turned to Serena walking up to them

"What?" Cassiel muttered; she hated that nickname.

"Sandalphon wants to see you," Serena grinned, she chewed on her piece of gum happily as she bounced to soundless music. "Some thing about a clone and Super_dooper_man..."

"Superman," Cassiel said, bluntly.

"Yeah, well he wants you…" Serena shrugged, skipping of happily.

"Stupid Principality," Cassiel muttered.

* * *

"What?" Arsenal snapped, as he opened his door. He looked around confused. "Hello… oh for God's sake… Piss off!"

He slammed the door shut, and slumped down on his sofa. Picking up his cigarette, he took a puff and blowed it out happily. Again some one knocked on his door. He froze, and stood up and stormed over and pulled the door opened fast. Once more the assailant was missing; Roy growled and slammed the door shut. He was about to sit down when the door was banged again, he rushed over and opened it, but once again no one was there.

"PISS OFF!" He shouted loudly when he heard giggling coming from around the corner. He slowly crept over to the sound and jumped on one of the giggling figures. Cassie and Bart screamed and ran off leaving a startled Tim who was dressed as Robin underneath a furious Arsenal. "You think that was funny you little twerp! Wait until you see what I do to you! Then try laughing, ya little booger!"

"HELP!" Tim screamed.

"Um, Roy, what are you doing?" Roy looked up to see Don staring at him as though he was going crazy.

"This little jerk and his stupid friends having been bugging me for the past ten minutes," Roy snapped, standing up, still holding the teen by the arm, as he looked pleadingly at Don, "So know I'm gonna kick this little jerk's ass!"

"Seriously, let him go," Don said, raising a brow. Tim continued to struggle against Roy until something, or rather some one knocked him off. "Bart?"

"Sorry, don't know Bart," the teen said, as he helped Tim up, he was dressed in red and pale yellow rubbery suit. He also had a pair of huge yellow goggles on covering his large hazel eyes. "I'm Impulse…"

"You're a little jerk!" Roy growled, when he was suddenly picked of the ground and thrown back into his room. Don raised a brow when Cassie returned dress in black leather pants and a loose red midriff, which had a gold 'W' stitched across her chest.

"Nice costume Cassie," Don smiled.

"Bart helped Mr Alfred make it this morning," Cassie said. "And my name is Wonder 'Chick'… get it right…"

"Wonder 'Chick'?" Don repeated, "There is a lot of birds and Wonder's in the League."

"Oh we're not part of the League," Robin said.

"No?" Don asked.

"Nope," Impulse repeated.

"We are the Young Justice," Wonder 'Chick' smirked.

"Impressive," Don chuckled.

* * *

"Oh, that's it!" Wonder Girl snarled, Flash and Nightwing looked over. "I am changing my name!"

"To what?" Wonder Woman said.

"Any thing with out the word 'girl' in it," Donna snapped, as they exited the Jet and walked towards the Main Halls.

"What are you girls doing now?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm going to find Cassie and see if she's gotten herself in any trouble," Diana said, just as the said teen and her two friends ran up to them. "What are you three wearing?"

"Our superhero costumes," Cassie replied. "I'm Wonder Chick."

"You can be Wonder Girl," Donna said.

"Oh, really?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah,"

"What-but-I thought- I didn't- no-" Diana sputtered. "Take those off! You're not becoming a superhero! It is far too dangerous!"

"Well, you're too late because we're already planned everything!" Cassie said

"We have headquarters!" Tim said.

"Yeah! And we have a manager!" Bart said.

"Head quarters?" Nightwing asked.

"Manager?" Flash repeated.

"Yeah, the Library and Brad," Cassie said.

"Brad?" Shayera asked, watching Diana as she slowly went red with fury. "Does he even know?"

"Well, no," Bart said, shuffling his feet.

"Well then forget it!" Nightwing snapped. "He deals with enough of our problems as it is, he doesn't need you juvenile delinquents disturbing him every minute of the day!"

"Oh yeah?" Bart argued.

"Shut up, both of you," Shayera snapped before either one could start again. "You three are dreaming if you think any of us are going to let you risk your lives at your age."

"I do this every day!" Robin snapped.

"With Batman!"

"You can't stop us!" Impulse cried.

"Yes we can," Wally said, "Forget it!"

"No," Impulse argued.

"I said forget it!" Wally growled, in a final tone. Bart glared at him furiously before zooming off. "Oh for the love of God!"

"You can't stop us," Cassie said, sharply, as she flew off.

"Yeah, you can't watch us every minute of the day," Robin said, running after her.

"To think there is going to be another eleven of them in a few months," Shayera said, with a huff.

* * *

The world's best-known superhero, Superman yawned loudly as he sat up and found himself in an area he didn't recognize. He raised a brow, confused as he looked around. He was standing atop of a destroyed building, fallen rocks and boulders was the only thing he could see in view.

"Hello!" He called out, wondering how he arrived in this area. Last this he remembered was falling asleep in his warm bed, not on a pile of cold, hard rocks. He looked around and was startled when he saw a white figure sitting on one of the rocks watching him. "Who are you?"

"It isn't important," the figure said, in a voice he couldn't recognize, or even determine whether it belonged to a male of female.

"Isn't important? You some how managed to get me here from out of my room," Superman said, with a raised brow, "And it isn't important."

"Actually, technically you are still in your room," the figure said. "This is just a dream, but an important dream… one you must remember when you wake."

"Why, what's going on?"

"All I can say is; you must to return to the CADMUS buildings that were destroyed years ago," the figure said, "They lied when they said no one was in the building."

"It's been two years, how could any one have survived," Superman asked, trying to get a better look at the figure.

"Go and you will find out," the figure said, "When you go however you need to be very wary."

Superman awoke with a start, only one thing on his mind.


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"How was your first mission?" Arsenal asked, as Nightwing, Tempest and the Flash sat down in his sofa, each with a bottle of soda.

"Not bad," Nightwing replied.

"We kicked butt!" Flash grinned. "Well actually the girls kicked butt… we watched for most of the time."

"Yeah, there actually wasn't much point of us being there," Nightwing said.

"But it was a good perve session," Flash grinned, he and Arsenal high-fived one another.

"Hey, you guys wanna go out for a beer," Tempest suggested, "Some time in the next two weeks."

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday soon isn't it Waldo?" Arsenal said, grinning at Wally.

"Yeah," Wally said, he looked over his beer in surprise and then said; "That's the first time you remembered in three years, dude."

"Dude, I forgot my own birthday last year," Arsenal laughed. "But dudes, we are getting old! I mean we're all 26, Wally's almost 27!"

"Yeah, see that's scary," Wally laughed.

"What's scary is that Roy and I are younger then you by almost a year, and we act older then you," Nightwing smirked, glancing at Arsenal. "Well, at least I act older."

"Hey!" Arsenal snapped, as Tempest sniggered loudly.

"Yeah, you do act older," Wally agreed, earning a raised brow, "And you also look older…"

"What? I don't look older then you!" Dick snapped, "I'm the handsome one here, thank you!"

"Please, I have a bigger fan base then you'll ever have!" Wally laughed.

'_Wonder Woman, Shayera, Flash, Elongated Man and Booster Gold report to the javelins,'_ Superman's voice boomed around the Watchtower. Wally looked at his friends and stood up.

"See you guys later," Wally said, pulling his mask on. He zoomed out of the room before any could answer. Garth stood up and stretched and yawned.

"Where are you going?" Arsenal asked.

"I'm gonna go see Donna," Garth answered. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Nightwing said, as the Atlantean left the room. Nightwing shifted uncomfortably and looked around. "I better go too…"

"Go where?" Arsenal asked. "Stay. Let's play a game of Snap…"

"Snap?" Nightwing repeated.

"Did I stutter?" Arsenal snapped, he winced inwardly annoyed at his short temper.

"I have to go," Nightwing said, standing up quickly. He rushed towards the door, but before he could open it Arsenal pulled him away from the door.

"Dick, you've been acting really weird since that day," Roy muttered, "I thought you were over it?"

"I am over it," Dick replied, sharply.

"Then why the hell do you keep avoiding me," Roy snapped, forcing the man to turn and face him. Dick looked away and focused his attention on the soda bottle.

"Cause it hurts," Dick replied softly. "It hurts to be near a man who couldn't give a shit about me."

Roy's mouth opened a few times as he tried to find something to reply to. Dick pulled his hand away and left the room quietly as Roy stood by the door feeling like a fool.

_"__Oy!__ This two men haven't progressed pass their teenager years!"_ Jophiel groaned, as he watched Dick run in the direction of his room.

* * *

"Okay," Tim whispered into Bart and Cassie's ear, as they spied on the heroes ready to leave for their mission. "Here's the plan, when the transporter is about to take them to their next mission, Impulse you grabbed me and push Elongated Man and Flash out of the way. Wonder Chick, you get Wonder Woman out of the way, and we get transported instead."

"Okay," Impulse nodded, grinning as Booster Gold and Elongated Man joined Shayera, Flash and Diana on the transporter.

"You can call me Wonder Girl now," Cassie said, watching Superman flying towards them.

"Are you lot ready?" Superman asked his coworkers

"Yes," came the reply.

"I'll transport you out," Mr Terrific said, as he pressed in the coordinates. The machine activated as Impulse holding Robin, and Wonder Girl zoomed up to the transporter knocking Diana, Wally and Ralph out of the way and to the ground. "No! What are you brats doing?"

"Cassie!" Diana screamed as the group disappeared. "You have got to be kidding."

"Bart!" Wally snapped angrily. "Terrific, set the coordinates again! I have to go kill that Brat!"

"You mean Bart," Mr. Terrific said.

"Don't. Test. Me." Wally growled.

"Sorry," Mr. Terrific said, "He really needs to stop seeing Batman."

"I heard that!" Wally snapped.

* * *

"Alright, lets get- What are you three doing here!" Superman roared.

"They tagged along," Shayera growled stalking up to the teens angrily. Superman followed her in the same stance as Booster muttered something about not wanting to raise teenagers.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THREE THINKING!" Superman roared. The three teens cringed and back away quickly. "THIS MISSION COULD BE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! I DON'T NEED TO BE BABYSITTING YOU _**DELINQUENTS**_!"

The three teenagers backed away terrified.

"Clark, calm down," Shayera said. "They're here now, we may as well use them."

"Shayera! They are little kids! They can't take care of themselves!" Superman snapped.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Bart said, finally finding his voice. "I'm a speedster, Wonder Girl is strong, and Robin was trained by_ Batman_, I'm pretty sure we can take care of our selves!"

Superman gave him a death glare from Krypton just as Diana, Wally and Elongated Man appeared beside them. Wally pushed Shayera out of the way as he hunted down Bart.

"When I get my hands on you," Wally growled, as Bart hid behind Shayera.

"Okay! We are wasting time!" Shayera snapped, "I'm sure the kids are sorry that they hitched a ride of the orb train but you can scold the three of them later. Can we do what we came here for?"

"Okay," Superman said.

"You're in big trouble, missy," Diana said.

"So are you, Bart," Wally growled, turning his attention from Bart to Tim. "And so are you!"

"Why are we here?" Shayera asked.

"I had a strange dream last night and I just need to make sure it was only a dream," Superman said. "I know this may sound insane but some thing told me that a being was trapped in the building when the beam hit it. I just need to make sure that it was only a dream, I couldn't ignore it."

"So what's the plan?" Elongated Man asked.

"I'm going to use my x-ray vision to check for anything and then well see from there," Superman said.

"Okay," Wally grumbled as he glared at Bart. Superman concentrated on the ground beneath him and moved his eyes around the rocky ground.

"Good lord," Superman whispered.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"There is some one down there," Superman replied, the group was stunned, "I think it's a child, still alive, he's walking around under there."

"How do we get to him?" Wally asked.

"We need to remove all of this wreckage," Shayera said. "But I think we need more help."

"I'll call for support," Booster said.

"What are you three doing?" Diana snapped. The three looked at her and then got back to what they were doing, removing the rubble out of their way.

"Getting started," Cassie said, picking up a rock the size of the tennis ball. She tossed it far from the group and proceeded to the next.

* * *

In a few minutes the small group was joined by Green Lantern, B'wana Beast, Hawk, Vigilante, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Supergirl, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Arsenal, Nightwing (who send a glare towards his 'brother's direction), Tempest, Donna, Blue Devil, and Kator Hol.

"What's going on?" Green Arrow asked, as he watched the three teenagers, Shayera, Diana, Booster Gold and Elongated Man removed rocks and boulders from underneath them, and placed them out of the way.

"Some one is trapped under here," Superman replied, "You need to remove all the boulders and rocks from beneath us. Make sure the rubble is thrown away from beneath us; try to keep it in an oval. So we build a wall around us."

The group nodded and began to work on removing every boulder, stone and pebble from view.

* * *

"Some thing big must be going down," Blue Beetle said, as he and Don played a game of chess. "Superman was a little freaked."

"I hope it isn't to dangerous," Shining Knight said, sipping his apple juice, "I just wish we could be out there, helping."

"Yeah, I miss kicking ass," Question said, "See, that's why women should only get pregnant. Men can't be pregnant, we are too violent."

"Speak for your self," Don said. Ted and Justin laughed as the kitchen door opened, and Batman, dressed in grey track pants, a grey Batman t-shirt (which was made for fans) and his cowl, walked in. His great round belly caught the attention of the men. "Bruce! What are you doing here?"

"What's going on? I called Wally but he said he was busy," Batman asked in a worried tone.

"Not sure," Ted replied, "But I don't think they are in danger, at least."

"How did you get here?"

"Mr. Terrific," Batman answered, sitting beside Sir Justin. He grumbled softly as he rubbed his side.

"Are you okay?" Don asked.

"Just a cramp," Batman replied, "The baby is kicking… though she is asleep now…"

"Really, that's wonderful," Sir Justin smiled, rubbing his friend's round belly. "You have grown so much… how many months are you now?"

"I think about six, almost seven," Batman answered removing his cowl. He placed it on the table. "Damn… I have to pee again…"

The four men laughed as he pulled his cowl back on and left for the toilet.

* * *

"Great work everyone," Superman said, when they had finally reached a large opening, containing stairs that went down into pitch blackness. "It looks like it's a staircase to the basement levels. I don't understand how it wasn't destroyed?"

"Indestructible metals," Green Lantern said, feeling an erect wall beside him. "The entire lower levels are made of it."

"Seems like it," Superman said, "Okay, Diana, Flash, and Shayera you three come with me. The rest of you wait here. If we need help, I'll contact you."

Superman began to make his way down the staircase followed by Flash. Shayera froze.

"Aren't you coming?" Flash asked, zooming beside her. Shayera continued staring and then nodded. "I take it you don't like small confined spaces."

"No, I don't like dark places," Shayera said, as she followed him down the stairs.

"I'll be with you the whole way," Flash assured, offering his hand.

"I know," Shayera smiled; she took his hand and let him lead the way.

* * *

"Have you lot seen Tim any where?" Batman asked as he re-entered the room, "Or Bart for that matter?"

"No," Ted said. "But the two of them and Diana's little sister were mucking around earlier."

"They've made their own kind of Justice League," Don grinned, "They called themselves Young Justice."

"Well, I'm going to go look for them," Batman said, grabbing a pear from the fruit basket, "I just hope they are not causing any trouble."

* * *

"Superman, I don't think I'll be able to fit through that," Shayera said, as they stood in front of a large boulder which blocked their path down the stairs. There was a gap above the rock and the building's ceiling. Diana and Flash had slipped through and were waiting for the other two heroes to come through. "My wings will get in the way…"

"Uh, okay," Superman said, thinking, he looked around and then nodded, "Shayera move into that hall way there, I'm going to go through and push this out of the way. Then you come through."

"Okay," Shayera said, as she flew towards the hall way. Superman slipped through the gap and landed beside Diana and Flash.

"What's going on?" Diana asked, softly, shivering faintly.

"Shayera can't get through," Superman said, "So I'm going to have to move this rock. Give me a minute."

Minute given, boulder moved. Shayera walked over to the group and they began to make their way down a hall way until they reached two doors.

"He is behind this door here," Superman said, as Diana opened the other door. "Where are you going?"

The three heroes followed her and gasped when they saw the young boy sitting on a mattress that was on the floor shaking slightly. They were peering through a large window into the next room.

"Can he see us?" Flash asked.

"I don't think so," Shayera said, whacking the window. The boy looked up startled and stood up.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hi," Shayera called back.

"Is any one there?" he asked.

"We are right here, son," Superman said.

"Please, I'm hungry, and cold," he whispered, his baby blue eyes scanning the window. He appeared to be looking right past Shayera's shoulder.

"He can't see us," Diana confirmed as she peered over her shoulder. "Sweetie, can you hear us?"

The boy didn't answer instead he place his hand on the mirror, shakily. Superman placed his hand across the glass.

"What are all these videos?" Flash asked, as he flipped through a group of videos. Diana walked over and pulled a cupboard open. She pulled out a large folder and placed it on the table. She opened it and gasped. Shayera peered over her shoulder.

"That can't be right," Shayera whispered, as Superman walked over.

"What is-" he stopped as he read the page. "How? He can't… Is he?"

"What's going on?" Flash asked, as he switched on the TV. "Oh good it's working…"

"Well, the kid does look like you," Shayera said, "Black hair, blue eyes… but how did they do this?"

"Probably the same way they cloned Supergirl," Diana said, turning the page. The three gasped in surprise when they saw a picture of Lex Luthor's bald head. "Why would he be? Oh Lord!"

"They used Luthor's tissue to help clone him," Shayera whispered.

"Guys you should come see this," Flash gasped.

* * *

"Terrific, you haven't seen Robin any where have you?" Batman asked as he walked up to the guy with the silver 'T' across his face.

"Uh, it's a long story Batman," Mr. Terrific said, looking nervous.

"One I'm sure you can tell me," Batman said, in a firm voice.

"Uh, he and his friends followed Superman to the field, with out asking," he replied quickly. Batman growled under his breath.

"Send me there right now,"

"Should you be going, I mean with your condi-"

"Now."

* * *

"How on Earth could they do this to him?" Shayera asked in horror as they watch the footage of the barely fourteen year old boy being beaten by what appeared to be a robot that looked just like Superman. Diana was still looking inside the folder when she found a page with the picture of the Flash in it.

"Wally," Diana said, the speedster sped over and looked over her shoulder.

"Why am I in there?" Flash asked in a worried tone, as Shayera turned the video of and put another in. She pressed play, her and Superman gasped in surprise when they saw footage of Diana abusing the boy. Diana turned the page and found more pictures of the Justice League.

"I think they were trying to brain wash him into thinking the League is the enemy," DIana said, as she turned to the last page, and scanned the page. "But it failed; he was too scared to fight back."

* * *

"Stupid jerks!" Impulse snapped as he, Robin and Wonder Girl walked away from the group to a secluded area of the damaged building. "We ain't kids! We don't need them watching our bloody backs twenty-four, freaking, seven!"

"Tell me about it!" Robin snapped, "And who does the Flash think he is telling me off!"

"He is the fastest jerk alive!" Impulse snapped. Wonder Girl picked a rock up and threw it hard over the two boys.

"I'm sick of Diana acting like she is my mother!" Wonder Girl snapped.

"How do you think I feel?" Impulse growled. "Some times I think the only reason Wally wants me around is because of my powers. Yet he never lets me use them!"

"Bruce is like that too," Robin sighed, "I don't think he trusts me… and not like I've done any thing for them not to trust me…"

"**TIM**!" Robin and Impulse looked at one another.

"No way," Impulse muttered.

"**BART**!"

"Yes way," Robin groaned as Batman stomped over the rough terrain followed by a concerned Nightwing and Wonder Woman.

"What are you two buffoons doing here?" Batman growled.

"We're helping," Bart growled back.

"Don't you give me that attitude, young man," Batman snapped, "You three could have endangered your lives and the lives of the people around you. Did you even know where Superman was going? Did you know what kind of mission he was going to have? You ever, **ever** pull a stunt like this again; I will make all three of you regret it!"

"What are you gonna do?" Bart snapped, "Give birth on us?"

Robin and Wonder Girl sniggered loudly, but quickly fell silent after the glare they received from Batman. Nightwing shock his head as Wonder Woman rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"I am really growing sick of your attitude," Batman snarled.

"And?" Bart shrugged, "Just because every other idiot here is scared of you, doesn't mean I should be…"

Batman closed his eyes, and shock angrily, _can't kill him, he is only a child, must remain calm, hee-hee, Hoo…must practise breathing… hee-hee, Hoo… damnit, I sound like Michael Jackson._


	20. Chapter 19

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"We don't know how he will react," Superman said, turning the video off. "If I go in there, he might try to attack or may not let me touch him."

"He'll do that with all of us," Shayera said.

"But not to some one he doesn't know," Flash said facing Superman who was looking through the glass at the child.

"Maybe we can get one of those kids to come down?" Shayera said, as Flash opened another empty closet. He shut the door and turned to face the group.

"His name is Kon-El," Diana said, throwing the folder to Superman who read through the page. "Or Conner… but it seems only Luthor called him that…"

Flash opened the door and jumped; he was face to face with a lifesize Superman robot.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," Wally said as the robot as it walked out of the closet and raised it hand towards Superman. Superman grabbed the hand and shook it. The real Superman smiled at Wally, who grinned back.

"Hello," the robot said, in a voice just like Superman's.

"So what's the plan," Shayera asked, as she poked the robot. It poked her back, so she slapped Wally across the head. Superbot slapped Shayera across the head.

"WALLY!"

* * *

"They've been down there for quite a while," Green Lantern said.

"Supes said he'd call if there was any thing wrong," Booster Gold said. "Maybe there are a lot of levels to get down?"

"I don't know," Green Lantern said, "But if they don't come up in ten minutes, I'm going down…"

"Okay," Booster nodded.

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Shayera said, as she unlocked the door and entered the small room. Kon-El looked up from the mattress he was sitting on; he stared at her with wide eyes.

"No! Stay away from me!" He whimpered.

"I'm here to help," Shayera smiled at him softly. She knelt beside him and placed a gentle warm hand on his bare shoulder. He was dressed in brown rags; a singlet and torn shorts. He shook his head shaking terrified. "Its okay Kon-El, I'm here to help, I promise."

"No, you won't!" the teenager whimpered. "Please, just leave me alone."

"You don't need to be scared of me Kon-EL," Shayera said, "I promise I wont hurt you."

"He'll hurt me…"

"Who is he?" Shayera asked.

"Supe-superman," He sniffed. "You have to go, he'll kill you!"

"No, he wont," Shayera smiled, "Superman doesn't kill sweetie. Come on, lets go Kon."

"I can't! He said I can't leave this room unless if he says so! He'll punish me!"

"I'd like to see him try," Shayera said, firmly. She faced the mirrored wall in which her three friends were standing behind and nodded faintly. "Hmmm, what's taking them so-"

The door came crashing in from behind them, Shayera jumped up as Kon-El began to whimper behind her. She turned and found him hiding in the corner of the mattress cuddling his legs against his chest. In front of her stood Superman, or rather Superbot. The robot walked up to the pair, and stopped in front of Shayera, looking her up and down. Kon-El stood up and gave the robot a pathetic stare.

"Please don't hurt her, sir!" he cried. The robot glared at him, before delivering a blow across Shayera's head knocking her against the wall. She slid down to the floor, unconscious.

Behind the mirrored wall, Diana snapped at Wally. "You idiot!"

He ignored her and kept the robot moving. It stomped over to Kon-El and raised its hand ready to strike him; Kon-El tripped over the mattress and covered his head from the blow. He waited and waited, until a crash caught his attention. He looked up to see another Superman colliding into the first. Kon-El bit his lip in confusion before he heard a moan from Shayera. He crawled over and leaned across her.

"Are you okay?"

"Two plus two is four," She sang, her eyes rolling in a daze. He helped her sit up and the pair watched as one Superman destroyed the fake Superman by pulling of its robotic head. "Kal, is that you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, walking over as Diana and Flash zoomed in. Kon-El screamed and hid behind Shayera in fright as Superman neared him. "Its okay son, I won't hurt you… I'm not that man… I'm the real Superman… that thing was only a robot… they made him to hurt you… but we won't hurt you…"

"Who made him?" Kon-El asked, suspiciously, shaking hard.

"The same people who made you," Shayera said.

"No one made me," Kon-El said, narrowing his eyes at Shayera. "My father is Lex Luthor!"

"No," Diana said, "You're just a clone of a tiny part of him, but you real father is Superman. Luthor couldn't give a damn about you, you're just another experiment for him, something to destroy Superman with… but his experiment failed, you're terrified of Superman…"

"I'm not an experiment," Kon-El whispered, Flash handed him the folder they were looking at in the other room and Shayera; the videos.

"We found this in the room next to this one. I take it you can read?" Flash asked softly, the boy nodded as he peered through the folder. He began to shudder and gasp as he placed the folder on the ground. Diana wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry. Shayera covered her mouth as it began to tremble; Flash rubbed her shoulder as Superman turned around and shook in fury.

"So… I've been living… nothing but a _lie_…" he sobbed. "I'm not even r-real! I'm just- just a clone of some one! I'm n-no-nobody!"

"No!" Superman said, firmly, "You are not a nobody! You're _Kon-El_! And you are my son! Now, come on, I'm going to take you home… no one will ever hurt you again… As long as I'm around, no one is going to lay a finger on you!"

Kon-El gave Shayera a scared looked, but she smiled and nodded reassuringly. He stood up slowly, and made his way over towards Superman, who had his arms outstretched towards the boy. Diana made her way over towards Shayera and helped her up, just as Superman held the boy tightly in his arms, protectively.

"Let's get out of here," Shayera said, rubbing her bruised head.

"You're bleeding!" Flash gasped, as Superman led Kon-El out of the room. The teen stared back at Shayera, sending her a pleading look to follow him quickly.

"No thanks to you!" Shayera snapped, as the two Kryptonians disappeared from view. "I told you to tap me, and I'll do the rest, not knock me out!"

"Sorry," Flash said, hugging Shayera.

* * *

"Who's the kid?" Arsenal asked, as Superman landed beside him and placed Kon-El on the ground. Kon-El hid behind Superman and peered through Superman's long, red cape at the group.

"This, uh, is my son," Superman said, "Kon-El."

He was met by a silence, other then Booster Gold who let out a long "What?"

"It's a long story," Superman sighed, "But the mission is complete… thank you every one…"

"Bruce!" Flash snapped, when he saw his pregnant lover gaping at the boy. He zoomed over and grabbed Batman by his shoulder's taking him out of his reverie. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? What?" Batman muttered, "Oh, I came to yell at Tim… and Bart…"

"Come on, I've gotta get you home," Flash said. He turned to Bart and Tim who were trying to get a word in with Kon-El but the boy was to busy hiding from them, under the red cape. Superman rubbed the boy's shoulder gently. "Hey! B1, B2, get your butts over here!"

Bart and Tim rolled their eyes, and walked over. "What?"

"We are going home," Wally said, "Bart start running to Gotham, and take Tim with you…"

"But-"

"Now!" Wally snapped, the two boys grumbled before they disappeared. "Hey Supes, you need any more help?"

"No," Superman smiled, as Kon-El stood by him awkwardly. "We're fine…"

"We'll see you later then," Wally said, before swooping Bruce into his arms and zooming off.

* * *

"What happened?" Ted asked, as a tired looking Booster walked in followed by the rest of the heroes. Hawk sat between his brother and Question as Huntress sat on the other side. Arrow sat between Don and Sir Justin as Vigilante sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Sir Justin.

"Ya ain't gonna believe it," Vigilante said, in his rich accent. "Superman's got himself a son. He found him under a rock."

"Why do our lives seem to be looking more and more like Bold and the Beautiful?" Don asked. The group laughed slightly.

"Oh my God!" Stargirl screamed, "Do you watch that? Isn't it the best?"

"It's okay," Don replied, as Supergirl and Stargirl sat beside him pushing Hawk and Green Arrow down the bench. "I prefer Days of our Lives much more."

Both girls squealed loudly and began to yap away about John and Marlena… Bo and Hope… Chelsea… Don gave the men a look, a plea for help; they all turned and pretended not to notice. He gaped irritably… how rude!

"You are all crazy," Booster Gold said, "Nothing beats the Simpsons… that was still being filmed when I was a kid…"

"How many seasons is that?" Don asked, surprised.

"834 seasons," Booster replied.

"That's not many," Ted said.

"They had more episodes in each season," Booster replied, "Some of the older episodes that haven't actually been made yet had a few references to the League."

"Like what?"

"Fishing…nananananananana Fishing! Nananananananana," Booster sang in the Batman tune. The group laughed, "Or the episode where Homer was in a bit of trouble, water skiing with a parachute when the rope cut and he just kept flying higher and higher… He started yelling, '_I'm not normally a religious man, but if you're up there, save me, Superman!_'"

The group burst out laughing, as Superman stood at the door way grinning. Kon-El stood behind him peering into the room.

"there was a good episode where the Justice League was in it…"

"All of us?" Supergirl asked, excited at the fact she may have been on her favorite TV show.

"Nah, just the big seven," Booster said, the rest of the group groaned as Shayera and Diana laughed. "Ya know how the Simpsons always go on a holiday?"

"Yeah," Nightwing replied for the group as Superman sat beside him. Kon-El stood by Superman nervously until Superman pushed him towards Shayera and Supergirl. Shayera patted the seat beside her so Kon-El sat beside her and scanned the ground beneath him, nervously.

"Well they went to Hawaii and the League where there on a holiday too," Booster said, "I don't remember the episode to much, but there was a scene where Bart and Lisa got a lift from Batman and Flash."

"What happened?" Superman smirked, knowing this should be good.

"Well, what do you think happened," Booster laughed, "You have two kids and the Flash in one car with the Batman… they drove the poor guy nuts! You know that 'Are we there yet?' thing they always say?"

"Yes," Supergirl laughed

"Well just imagine Flash saying that with Bart and Lisa," Booster snorted, "Man, where is Skeets, he can show you the episode, and it has to be the best episode of the Simpsons ever!"

"What else happened?" Don asked.

"Well, Wonderwoman and Marge exchanged recipes… of course Marge sucks so that was boring…" Booster muttered, "Hawkgirl beat up Homer, that was hilarious just imagine Shayera's war cries and Homer's pain cries… oh and Green Lantern and Smithers had an _interesting_ scene…"

"What?" Green Lantern snapped as the group laughed. "Why me? Why not J'onn or Superman?"

"Hey!" Superman cried as the group laughed loudly. "Kon-El, are you hungry?"

The boy shook his head.

"You sure, we have really nice food up here," Arsenal muttered. "Just don't eat Batman's mayo!"

* * *

"You can sleep here in my bed tonight," Superman said, "I've got a few things I have to do, but I'll be back later. If you need anything just go to the kitchen, there is always some one there…"

"Where will you sleep?" Kon-El asked, as they entered the room.

"On the sofa," Superman said, handing the boy a piece of paper, "That's the password to my room. You just say the numbers and say your name and the door will open. So if you need to leave for anything just take the paper with you."

"Okay," Kon-El said.

"If you get hungry, there is food in this cupboard," Superman said, pointing a cupboard. "And the shower is there… if you like you can go and take a bath now… I'll leave PJs out for you, the towels are in the cupboard there…"

"Okay," Kon-El nodded, as Superman ruffled his short black hair.

* * *

"Hi fatty!" Creeper screamed as he hopped over Flash and Batman. Flash groaned as Batman began to complain once more. There was a week until Wally's birthday.

"I told you I was getting fat!" Batman sniffed, as he and Wally made their way to their second ultra-sound, "I can't even fit into my bat-suit any more."

"Well it is practically skin tight," Flash sighed, "Besides, in a month or so you'll be able to fit into it again."

"That's if I don't turn into Britney Spears," Bruce muttered.

"Spare me the mental images," Flash laughed. "You can afford liposuction any way…"

"So you're saying I am fat," Bruce snapped.

"What? No! You're twisting my words! Stop it!" Flash cried, "You're perfect…"

"Oh get a room," Black Canary muttered as she and Huntress walked past them. Huntress sniggered slightly.

* * *

"I am so bored," Bart sighed as he sat up-side down on a couch, beside Tim.

"I don't believe Bruce set a password for the computer, and the TV," Tim groaned, "And he locked my Gameboy and magazines in his safe in the Bat-cave…"

"Can we get into the Bat-cave?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, but Alfred will know…"

"I can sneak in," Bart said, "but do you know the password."

"It's a combination," Tim replied.

"Even better," Bart said, "How do I get into the cave?"

"I'll show you," Tim said, standing up. Bart zoomed the right way up and stood up. "This way…"

* * *

"It may be a little cold," Brad said, as he applied the gel to the Bat's belly. Batman yelped slightly as the baby spun around fast in his belly.

"I don't think she liked it," Batman muttered.

"He!" Flash corrected.

"It's a girl," Batman snapped.

"It's a boy!" Wally snapped back.

"It's on the screen," Brad said, grabbing the men's attention.

"Can he turn around?" Wally asked. The baby's body was facing away from the screen so they had a full view of it's behind.

"I think he is mooning us," Brad smirked as the tiny bum shook slightly. It spun around one more to reveal two legs and two arms. "I think I see a…"

"A what?" Bruce asked.

"Oh its nothing," Brad said, "I thought I saw something but just my mind… playing tricks… Do you guys want to know if it's a girl or boy? You can stop squabbling then…"

"What do you think Bruce?" Wally asked, "Ya wanna know?"

"No," Bruce said, "I can wait a month or so… How old does the baby look?"

"Around thirty four weeks or so," Brad said, "I think the baby may be born sometime in February…"

"Next month," Bruce said, nervously

"See, you'll only be fat for one more month," Flash said, before covering his mouth in regret.

"So you do think I'm fat!" Bruce cried.

"I don't think your fat!" Flash argued, as Brad grinned.

* * *

"So?" Tim asked as Bart re-entered the living room.

"I figured out the combination, but then it asked for a finger print," Bart sighed, as he slumped on the couch. "You wouldn't have a pack of cards on you, would ya?"

"No," Tim said, "Don't really like cards, but right now, I'm up for any thing…"

"Maybe we can make a deck," Bart pondered, "You got cardboard?"

"Yeah, in my desk, the third draw," Tim replied, "Why?"

"Scissors?"

"Yeah," Tim answered.

"I'll be back," Bart said, zooming off. He was back in no time with a large piece of cardboard, a pair of scissors and two texta's. He snipped the cardboard into several smaller pieces and then began to separate them into four groups. "Okay, I'll do the clubs, spades and diamonds, and you do the hearts."

"Okay," Tim said, getting to work. He looked up to find Bart hand completed his suits. "Okay, maybe you should do the hearts too?"

"I'm not doing the hearts," Bart said, "That's gay… in the non-homosexual way…"

"So it's happy?" Tim laughed. Bart stared at him bluntly. "I'll shut up now…"

* * *

"You guys may want to keep this," Brad said, handing a DVD to the men.

"What is it?"

"The ultrasound video," Brad smiled. "I'll have the pictures ready with a few days."

"Great," Flash said, as Bruce stood up. "Well we better go."

* * *

"We've been what to where?" Michael asked.

"Invited to Wally West's surprise birthday party," Cassiel repeated for the third time.

"Why?" Gabriel asked, as Michael read the invitation for a fifth time.

"I don't know," Cassiel snapped, her temper wearing thin, "Look, are you guys coming or not? Yes or no?"

"Yes," Jophiel grinned. "I can celebrate my birthday there too!"

"Yeah, I think I might tag along too," Patience said.

"Well, I'll come but what if of the men recognizes me?" Gabriel asked.

"They won't," Cassiel said, "Just come in a disguise, give your self brown eyes and change the shape of your nose and give your self a goatee… Your eyes are the only things that stick out… considering they glow…"

"Okay," Gabriel said, scrunching up his nose. His face contorted softly as his nose grew wider and longer and his glowing eyes turned brown. He had a tiny piece of hair just under his nose. "How's this?"

"Lose the Hitler goatee," Cassiel sighed, Gabriel concentrated once more and his facial hair shaped into a perfect goatee. "Great…"

"So how long will this party be?" Metatron asked.

"A few hours," Cassiel said.

"I'll come then," Metatron smiled. "I feel like a party any way…"

"Hey isn't it our birthday that day?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," Patience said, "Oh well, we can do both parties!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you in Michael?" Cassiel asked.

"Fine…"

"Don't get too excited Mike," Cassiel smirked.

"Shut up."


	21. Chapter 20

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"This is Grayson's fault," Roy told himself as he looked at the empty syringe in his hand. He angrily flung the needle across the room and swore loudly before he began to cough. Pain flared from his throat and lungs as he continued to cough. He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and skulled down half the bottle. He groaned, and stood up. The blood rushed to his head, making him feel extremely dizzy.

_"Roy, what have you been doing to your self?" _Cassiel thought as she watched the man abuse himself_._

He tripped over a bottle and fell against the table. He grabbed his vodka bottle and took a long gulp.

"I'm an idiot," Roy mumbled, rocking drunkenly. His eyes were red and watery and his hands appeared sweaty as they shook. "Stupid Dick, wanting to put his dick… oh, my head."

The man passed out, head resting on the coffee table. The angel sighed, waited a moment before she angelically moved him from the cold ground to his bed.

* * *

Several days later, the Wayne Manor was prepared for Wally's surprise birthday party, and standing outside of the Manor were the angels; dressed and ready to party.

Beside Michael who stood there, frowning immensely.

"Hey Timmy," Martha grinned as she entered Wayne Manor followed by her three brothers, sister and 'boyfriend'. He hugged her tightly when he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Bart. The teen hugged the older woman just as tightly. "Hey Bart… need air…"

"We haven't seen you in ages!" Bart grinned, as he released her, his grin faltered, "Cassie's out side with Diana… they won't let us talk with her… They said we are a bad influence to one another… What would they know?"

"Well, as much as I know you guys will hate hearing this," Martha grinned, ruffling his long hair, "they only want what's best for you…"

"Separating us from our friend isn't the best thing for us," Tim muttered, "It sucks…"

"The trick is with adults," Martha whispered, leaning in as though she was sharing a secret, "is to agree with everything they say… It makes them think you are maturing faster then they first thought, and it helps with the limits they set on you…"

"Did you do that with your parents?" Bart asked. Metatron laughed loudly causing Bart to blush embarrassed.

"I didn't have to," Martha sniggered, "I wasn't a trouble maker like you two…"

"We're not trouble makers," both boys gaped.

"Here you are doing the arguing thing," Martha said.

"We can't help it," Bart said, "Adults are stupid!"

"Yeah, but you're a cool adult," Tim said, quickly. Michael snorted impatiently.

"I'd like you to meet my brothers and sister," Martha smiled pointing at Metatron first.

"Hello," Metatron smiled at them. He was in a grey business suit with a brown shirt under.

"That's Metatron, just call him Troy," Martha said, before pointing to Michael. "That's my twin Michael."

"You don't look alike," Bart said as he looked at the muscly man dressed in jeans and a white polo shirt.

"We're not identical," Michael said, sharply. Martha rubbed her eyes impatiently, as Bart gave the grouchy angel a glare.

"Michael, here is an idiot," Martha said, Michael's eyes widened. "Just ignore him; this is my sister Patience…"

"Like Catwoman," Tim grinned, Bart rolled his eyes as Patience, who was dressed in a skirt and blouse smiled at them.

"This is Gabriel," Martha said, pointing to the man who was dressed in brown pants and a blue shirt. "And finally this is my boyfriend, Jophiel."

"Hey," Jophiel grinned at the two boys, and tried hard not to laugh when they glared at him. "I don't think they like me…"

Roy was sitting alone at a table sipping away at a Sprite, when the angel walked outside followed by her family. He waved at her as she led the group to the young man, speaking to them quietly.

"Hey, Martha," Roy smiled, tiredly.

"Hi," she smiled, "Wally isn't here yet?"

"Nah, apparently he's with Bruce shopping until everyone gets here," Roy informed them. "Hey, I'm Roy."

"Oh, yeah," the angel remembered her family behind her. "This is my sister Patience, my three brothers, Gabriel, Michael and Metatron and my boyfriend, Jophiel. I'm gonna go socialize, I'll be right back."

Roy grinned as she stalked off towards Diana and Shayera, before he turned to the angels who sat around him. "So what do you all do?"

"Social Worker," Jophiel smiled, "I help people find their way."

"We work with him," Patience said, pointing to her self and Gabriel.

"And I own the company they work in," Metatron said. "We specialize in all different cases that people may go through."

"What's the company's name?" Roy asked.

"PSW," Metatron said, "Short for Paradise Social Welfare…"

"Oh yeah," Roy said, recognizing the name, "Oh yeah! I remember watching the news and you were on it… I knew I recognized you..."

"You got me," Metatron smiled.

* * *

"I hate surprise birthday parties," Vic Sage muttered, as he chewed on a carrot stick.

"Why?" Don asked as he, Bart, Tim and Ted played a game of_ Bullshit_. It was a card game in which the players had to place down a card and say what it was without showing it. The group had to guess whether or not it was really the card or not. If some one cried out Bullshit, the last card would be checked. If the card was the same card that it was stated to be then the person who cried bullshit had to take the entire deck on the table.

So far Ted appeared to be losing because Bart knew several ways to cheat. He'd place two cards down at once, or he'd use his sped to cheat. Of course Don managed to catch him once or twice, but the other thirty-seven times was fine.

"I hate the waiting part," Vic said.

"How do you think I feel?" Bart asked.

"Nine of hearts," Ted said

"Bull shit, it's with me," Bart said. Ted growled and picked up almost a full deck of cards from the table. "My turn isn't it?"

"Yes," Don said, as Bart scanned his hand. He had two cards; nine of spades and ten of diamonds. He placed the nine of Spades down.

"Ten of Diamonds," Bart said.

"Jack of Hearts," Tim said, placing his card down.

"Queen of Clubs," Don said, his card joined.

"King of Hearts," Ted said.

"Ten of Diamonds," Bart said, putting down his last card card.

"BULL SHIT!" Ted roared, as he flipped the card over… to reveal the ten of diamonds. The entire room faced Ted who gaped in shock. "You… you are the biggest pain in the ass…"

"I win!" Bart grinned as Booster burst out laughing. Ted snatched the carrot stick the Vic was eating at threw it at Booster.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

* * *

"Isn't everyone here yet?" Michael asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Superman ain't here yet, and neither is Jay Garrick," Roy said.

"The first Flash?" Michael asked, "And he isn't here yet?"

"I'm here now," the group looked up to find Jay Jarrick smiling down at them.

"Yeah," Roy said, almost an hour had past and they were still waiting. " But I don't really believe in the magical side of the world."

"You don't believe in angels," Gabriel asked.

"I sort of do," Roy mumbled, "but I don't know… they don't seem to be doing much…"

The five other angels stared at him in mixed shock, surprise, and anger.

"Well son, you can't expect angels to do everything," Jay laughed, "I mean it destroys the point of free will. Besides a lot of the problems we have to go through are caused by the decisions we make."

"He is right," Metatron said, breathing deeply as he patted Michael's back. The arch-angel was ready to blow.

"Bart told me how you've been helping the lad out in the past few months," Jay smiled, turning to Gabriel "Well, Gabriel, I just wanted to say thank you for helping Wally and Bart out."

"It's my pleasure," Gabriel smiled warmly at him. "Is that Superman?"

The said man walked into the room followed by the teenaged boy.

"Yeah," Martha smiled; sitting between Michael and Jophiel Superman was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue Superman t-shirt. Kon-El had a black Superman shirt on and a pair of cargos. He waved back as Kara appeared behind him. She made her way over to Barbara, Mary and Courtney.

"He isn't as big as I expected," Michael said, earning a glare from Martha and a laugh from Roy.

"Hang on; you guys know who we are?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, you're the Justice League," Patience smiled, "Martha decided five years ago she wanted to work with the League… And here she is…"

"Bruce and Wally are going to be here in a few minutes," Dick said, as he made his way to he group, "So if you want to find a place to hide?"

"About time," Michael grunted.

"Michael!"

"What!"

* * *

The two teens sat on the ground leaning against the wall, with Kon-El beside them. Superman was peering over the chair when Dick whispered, "He's coming!"

Kon-El remained were he was thinking through the changes that occurred in his life since he was found by the Justice League. When he first learnt that he was nothing more then a clone of Superman, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But moments later, Superman made it clear that he was wanted, Kon-El was terrified at first when Superman hugged him but something told him he was safe with the man. Later he was introduced to a large family of aunts, uncles, and cousins. First there was his new cousin, Kara; she looked a little like his sister, Galatea, who he wasn't sure was even alive anymore. Kara always gave him a never ending amount of chocolates and sweets everyday, and introduced him to the three loves of his life, Coke, and Skittles and finally Keira Knightly…

Then there was Aunty Diana, she told him wonderful stories about the Greeks and their Gods… Uncle John, the Green Lantern showed him cool tricks with his ring while Aunty Shayera showed him were to find her ice-cream, and let him play with her heavy mace. Of course when he electrocuted himself, she decided he had enough play with it… Surprisingly it hurt... a lot.

There was Uncle Wally, the really fast guy who never sat down long enough for Kon-El to get a good look at him. The Flash would bring him a bunch of comics' everyday from himself and Uncle Bruce who he had met but not really talked to, though he didn't seem like the talking type...

And he was pretty fat for a superhero…

And then there were his new friends Tim, Cassie and Bart who had asked him to join their group. But Superman stepped in and said, "You can join them when the four of you are all sixteen!"

Finally, there was Superman himself, the man treated him wonderfully. He never yelled vulgar names at him, or hurt him in any way. Kon-El was beginning to trust the older man he considered his father. He felt safe with the other man, which was a huge change considering only a week before he was absolutely terrified of his father. His eyes narrowed slightly when he remembered the humiliation he was put through just because some people were scared of Superman and the Justice League going rogue.

He decided every thing that had happened to him was Lex Luthor's fault. He had Kon-El created, and lied to him and manipulated him. Kon-El decided if he ever met Luthor again, the bald man would suffer the way Kon-El did. Kon-El sighed, as he pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket, he was about to place it in his mouth when the entire room roared, "_**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**_

In his own surprise Kon-El jumped backwards, in his shock his head collided against the wall; he turned in shock while rubbing his head to face the huge dent in the wall. He stood up in horror and moved away wall, trembling. He bumped into Bart who faced him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bart asked as Tim walked over towards them. The rest of the party people had gone to greet Wally, who was completely stunned and shocked at the surprise.

"I didn't mean to," he panicked, "It was an accident!"

"Why what did you do?" Tim asked, looking at Bart in concern. The other boy shrugged as Kon-El pointed at the wall. Tim and Bart turned and jumped when they saw the wall. They grabbed Kon-El and quickly dragged him away. "S'ok! We can just pretend we had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah," Bart said, as they looked back on the wall. "What the hell is your head made of; steel?"

"Something like that," Kon-El mumbled.

"Let's just blame the girls," Tim grinned.

"Jay! You came!" Wally hugged the man he considered a father figure. "I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here, kiddo," Jay said, ruffling Wally's hair, "Son, you really need to cut your hair… its getting ridiculous…"

"Hmm, I like it," Bruce smirked as Bart zoomed beside them.

"And so do you," Jay laughed as Bart hugged him. "Happy birthday Wally… a few more years and you'll be the big three-oh!"

"Thanks,"

"Lets hope he acts the big three-oh," Bart said smartly.

"Oh ha-ha," Wally grinned, shaking his head.

"So were you surprised?" Dick asked.

"Yes, this had to be the best kept secret," Wally laughed.

"Well, we didn't tell most people until a few days ago," Bruce said, "And we only told Bart and Tim this morning…"

"It's not like we would have ruined the surprise," Bart said, insulted.

* * *

"Happy birthday Wally!" Shayera said, flying down on them. She began to count and punch Wally.

"Hey! Come on! Ow, That's gonna be too many, ow, punches!"

"I don't believe he is already twenty seven," Diana smiled as she hugged him, "It was only last year we celebrated his twenty-first."

"For the life of me, I can't remember anything that happened then," Wally grinned.

"And whose fault was that," Clark laughed.

"GL and Shayera's, they got me drunk," Wally said, as John walked behind him and began to deliver several punches. "Argh! You're gonna kill me tonight!"

"That's for blaming me," GL grinned; he grabbed Wally into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "I only brought you some red wine… Shayera got the Vodka!"

"We should have another drinking match," Shayera said.

"Let's not, I'm still feeling the effects of the last," Ollie said, as he and Don walked up to them and pulled Wally into a huge hug. "Happy birthday kiddo!"

"Thanks!" Wally gasped, "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Ollie laughed releasing him. Don hugged Wally as Ollie slapped Shayera playfully on the back. "I don't need you encouraging Roy to drink lady…"

"I think Arsey is old enough to make his own choices," Shayera said, slapping Ollie back.

"He was going pretty well actually," Diana said, "But I knew Shayera would win…"

"What's this about?" Bruce asked.

"We had a drinking contest on New Years," Shayera said, "You know that _99 bottles of beer on a wall _song?"

"Yes," Bruce grumbled, "Bart and Tim were singing that and that stupid _Song that doesn't End _this morning…"

"How does that go?" Diana asked.

"Go and ask the boys," Bruce said, "If I sing it, it will be stuck in my head."

"Spare us," GL said, "I hate that song."

"Talk about songs," Dick said, "Maybe I should turn the stereo on…"

"Tim, Bart," the boys looked up to see Diana walking up to them.

"We didn't do anything," Bart and Tim said, as Kon-El swallowed nervously.

"Not yet," Diana said, "Bruce told me you two know a song that never ends."

"Oh that," Bart grinned, "It goes like this…"

He and Tim cleared their throats and began to sing.

_It is the song that doesn't end!_

_And it goes on and on my friend._

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was._

_And they'll continue singing it for ever just because…_

"And then you repeat," Bart said.

"Oh okay," Diana said, walking of singing the song.

"I wonder when she'll come back to kill us?" Tim asked

"Probably when Bruce hears her singing it," Bart answered.

* * *

The music was on full blast and the small dance floor was filled with people dancing. Patience had managed to get both Michael and Metatron on the dance floor as they danced to Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_…

"Hey Cass, look," Jophiel whispered, carefully pointing at Roy who was staring at Dick intensely as the dark-haired man danced closely to Barbara.

"Is that jealously I sense," Gabriel whispered from another side, "But who is he jealous of?"

"Hopefully Barbara," Jophiel and Cassiel said together.

"I'm stunned that Michael is up there," Gabriel grinned.

"So am I," Cassiel said, "He looks like a robot. We should put some Jewish music on… that'll make him dance some what better…"

"I hate this song!" Roy said as he came and sat with the angels. "I use to think he was a girl in this song when I first heard it."

"Hey, he does too," Gabriel laughed as the song finished. Roy snorted when he saw the three pull out cotton from their ears.

"Finally," Cassiel muttered, before yelling, "Play some damn rock!"

She got a half-assed cheer from the crowd when another song began to play. It was an old song by Madonna, called Stay. Martha, Gabriel and Jophiel groaned in annoyance and replaced the cotton ear muffs.

"Blame Dick," Roy muttered, "Who else would pick this crap?"

Roy turned around and found Dick grinning broadly at Patience who was dancing fairly closely to him. He growled softly, _why was his man dancing so close to her?_ He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head, as Cassiel and Jophiel smirked at one another.

"PLAY SOME ROCK!" Jophiel, Cassiel and Roy screeched. A Britney Spears song started.

"Jesus Christ," Roy mumbled. "Some one must hate me out there…"

The three angels shared concerned looks. In the mean time Michael seemed to be enjoying the music much more then ever. They could hear him singing to himself over the crowd.

"_I'm a slave for you!"_

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Booster Gold asked as Gabriel walked past him.

"Don't think so," Gabriel said, smiling.

"You look some what familiar," Ted said.

"Well this has to be the first time I've met any of you guys," Gabriel said, _in human form…_

Eventually the small group were sick of waiting for a song to start; joining Bart, Wally, Tim, Garth, Donna, Cassie, Shayera and Diana on the dance floor. Roy turned to face Dick and saw the guy was now dancing with Courtney. He sighed impatiently, _when was it his turn? God damnit! Stop thinking like that!_

The song changed to something slower, and around the dance floor everyone paired off with their loved on or a dear friend.

Roy found himself grabbed by Diana when everyone coupled off around him. He spun her around and growled loudly when he saw Mary Marvel dancing so closely to Dick. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Roy sighed in relief when Dick finally let go of Mary when the song finished. Diana gave him an odd look.

"I didn't realize you liked Mary Marvel," Diana said, softly. Roy gave her a surprised look.

"I don't like her," Roy said.

"Well it certainly not Dick you like," Diana laughed, "Or is it?"

"Of course not!" Roy cried. Diana laughed as she walked off singing the song.

"Song that doesn't end, its goes on and on my friend…" Roy groaned as he to began to hum the song.


	22. Chapter 21

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... Dick/Roy

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"It's working like a charm!" Kara smirked, as herself, Diana, Donna, Martha, Patience, Mary, Barbara, Shayera, and Courtney sat around a table drinking.

"You should have seen him when Mary danced with Dick," Martha grinned. "I was worried he might attack some one…"

"Well, we are only doing it for their own good," Courtney said.

"We should get them drunk," Shayera said, evilly "Strip 'em and throw 'em in bed together…"

"I think Roy might try to kill Dick if we do that," Barbara said.

"Or stop Roy from drinking so much," Donna said, giggling.

"Or taking drugs," Kara said, under hear breathe. Only Martha and Courtney heard her.

"Wait, you know about that?" the angel asked, startled.

"Well he doesn't try to hide it," Courtney whispered. "He totally stinks of pot and his room his filled with booze…"

"You two haven't told any one have you?" Martha asked.

"Not yet," Kara said, "You guys were the first…"

"Okay, you need to keep silent about that," Martha said, "I've been trying to help him, but if everyone knows about his problem, it will cause more problems…and he doesn't want everyone to know…"

"We will shut up," Kara said.

"Yeah," Courtney said, before she added brightly, "Maybe we can tell everyone Roy and Dick are going out."

"Yeah!" Kara grinned.

"How is that different to them waking up together the next morning?" Shayera asked.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" the group sang loudly. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Wally! Happy birthday to you!"

"Beep, Beep!" Jophiel yelped. He got a few strange looks from the League.

"HEY!" the angels yelled back.

"Beep, Beep!" Jophiel yelped once more.

"HEY!" the entire group yelled out, shrugging.

"Beep, Beep!" Jophiel yelped for the last time.

"HEY!" they all yelled as Bruce gave Wally a kiss. A few whistles were let out in appreciation to the kiss.

"Happy Birthday," Michael said, raising a popper of juice, "And many more…"

"Hear, hear!" Shayera yelled as everyone raised their drinks, whether it was a beer can, glass wine, a popper (which was only Michael and Don), or a can of acid. A loud cheer was radiated from the group.

"Thanks for coming!" Bruce said, hugging the librarian as Wally shook Michael's and Metatron's hands but hugged Patience, Gabriel and Jophiel. He hugged Martha and pulled away just as Bart, Dick and Tim walked over.

"You're going early," Dick said.

"We have another party on," Martha grinned, ruffling Bart's hair.

"You'll all have to come over again," Bruce smiled.

"Certainly," Metatron smiled.

"Yeah," Gabriel grinned. "Bye, bye!"

A few minutes later the angels were walking down a road wondering how to return home.

"We may as well fly up," Michael said, pulling of his jacket to reveal a pair of large greenish-blue wings. The five other angels nodded and released their wings. Cassiel stretched her purple wings before she flapped them hard and took off, leading the group to the clouds.

* * *

"This kitchen has become some kind of meeting place for you lot," Martha grinned as she made herself another cup of tea. It was now Monday, a week after Wally's birthday party and the first month of 2007 was almost over. Four of the five pregnant men were sitting around their table, which Don had christened Tabalee…

"It's the closet place to the food," Vic said, scratching his nose. The four men were pretty comfortable around one another, even though none of them had spent more then five minutes together before their current situation.

"Morning men," Superman smiled as he walked in, grabbed himself an apple and sat beside Don. Kon-El grabbed himself an apple and sat beside Superman.

"How come you're not out saving lives?" Ted asked.

"Well, actually ever since Iniko there hasn't been any problems," Superman said. "All of our dear friends, the villains, haven't been up to anything yet… Hopefully it will stay like this for a while…"

"Knowing our luck, the next problem we'll have will be huge," Ted muttered.

"Don't jinx us!" Flash said, as he zoomed into the room. He sat next to Kon-El and ruffled his hair. "Tim and Bart say hi… Oh and I've left a bunch of comics under your door…"

"Thank you," Kon-El grinned. Flash gave him a one-armed hug and was hugged back.

"What are Tim and Bart doing?" Superman asked.

"Annoying Alfred," Flash said, "Bruce gave in and let them watch X-men 3 this morning. Actually I think it was Bruce that wanted to watch it…"

"They both love Xmen," Martha said, as Flash showed her his ring. It was a large ring with a round clear stone in it. Inside the stone was a tiny, purple, feather-shaped metallic piece. "Oh you're wearing it…"

"Yeah, thanks for it," Flash grinned, Don leaned over and grabbed Flash's hand to peer at the ring, "But what's with the feather?"

"It's the feather from the wings of an angel," Martha said, "The colour is a sign of imagination, inspiration and magic."

"I prefer red," Flash grinned, "But purple's pretty too…"

"I'm more of a blue fan," Don said, "Not much of a surprise though."

"I'm with him," Ted laughed.

"Same," Vic nodded.

"Yellow," Sir Justin said, "I like yellow."

"I love all three," Superman said. "What about you, Kon-El, what do you like?"

"Silver," he replied.

"Silver's pretty," Martha said, "Especially with purple."

"You never wear anything but white!" Flash laughed. Martha laughed as she drank her last sip of tea. She slowly stood up and walked towards the sink.

"I'll see you guys later," Martha said, waving her goodbyes.

"Oh Martha," Superman said, "Before you go, would it be okay for me to send Kon-El to the library if I am called to a mission."

"What did I say last week?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Superman answered.

"That's your answer," Martha grinned, as she left the room.

"Any one else think she's wormed her way into our lives to easily?" Vic said.

"Q," Ted said.

"What?"

"If you start with the conspiracy crap again, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ted snapped, sheepishly he added, "In a few months…"

"I'm serious!" Vic said, as Kon-El giggled. "Why doesn't any one take me seriously?"

"Dude, you believe that crop circles and the girl scouts are intertwined!" Don laughed.

"No one understands me," Vic mumbled. The group laughed loudly, as he muttered, "Stupid hormones."

* * *

"That was awesome!" Bart and Tim yelled at each other. Bruce gave a non-committed sound.

"It could have been better," Bruce muttered.

"You're kidding right?" Bart asked.

"No, I'm serious," Bruce said, rubbing his round belly. "It had too many plots in the same movie… and why didn't Juggernaut recognize Xavier?"

"Hey, that's true! Why didn't he?" Bart said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"I'm gonna go ask Brett Ratner," Bart said, zooming off.

"Hey! Come back here! You're grounded remember!" Bruce yelled, when Bart reappeared, looking disheveled. Bruce jumped up in surprise and checked the boy over for any serious injuries. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Ratner thumped me!" Bart cried. "I'm enormously irate!"

* * *

"How are you going?" Martha asked, as Roy walked up to her. He looked around and found Kon-El who was sitting on the chair busy reading through his pile of comic books. He was engrossed in the book and hadn't yet noticed Roy. "You feel alright?"

"I feel like shit and I'm tired," Roy muttered, "I've lasted a week, can I go have a joint?"

"Roy the whole reason I asked you not to drink or take any drugs was to help you stop," Martha said, "Look, I know you feel like you cant do it, but you're stronger then you think… stop putting yourself down…"

"Martha I ain't putting my self down!" Roy snapped, "It's the truth, I am hopeless!"

"Offt," Martha groaned, as she walked away from Roy and closer to Kon-El to fix a few books, "You are not hopeless! There is no such thing as hopeless!"

"Give me a break," Roy muttered, sitting near her computer, "Besides, Dick is already over me… it's like he never gave a damn about me in the first place. You saw him at Wally's b-bash; he was all over every woman there, well 'Cept for you cause you were too busy with Joey".

"Funny, why would you care if he's moved on?" Martha said, "I mean isn't that what you wanted? For him not to like you the way he does…"

"Well, yeah, it is," Roy said, uncertainly.

"You don't sound so convinced," Martha said.

"God, I don't know what the hell to think," Roy muttered banging his head on the table. He slumped against the table as the library door swung open. Martha looked over a book shelf and saw Dick walked up to her with a few books in his hands.

"Morning Martha," he grinned, "I'm returning Bruce's books, he would have himself, but he apparently is too tired."

"No surprise," Martha grinned back. She eyes Roy who was peering over his arms to look at Dick. The other man still had not noticed him, "So what are you up to now?"

"Nothing," Dick said, he walked closer to her. "There doesn't appear to be any problems today. Superman went down for a minor earthquake with Donna and Tempest."

"Yeah I know," Martha said, pointing at Kon-El, "I'm his babysitter when Superman isn't around."

"He probably isn't as much trouble as Tim and Bart," Dick said, eying the boy who was still immersed in his comics, "hey Kon, how you going?"

Kon-El looked up and waved happily at Dick, "Hello, I'm good, how are you?"

"Fine," Dick laughed, walking towards the boy, he sat beside him, "definitely less trouble… So what are you reading?"

"Garfield," Kon-El said, showing him the cover; a large ginger cat eating lasagna. Dick laughed and looked up to see Roy sitting on a chair with his face between his arms. Dick frowned and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I just remembered I have something I need to do," Dick said, when Roy looked up at him.

"Don't worry," Roy snapped, standing up and stomping away, "You can stay… I was going any way…"

Dick sat down as Roy disappeared from view. He looked at Martha who was to busy focusing on the books in front of her… He gave Kon-El a weak smile as the boy was beginning to look anxious, he figured Roy's outburst must have startled him.

* * *

Roy pulled his IPod out from his pocket and placed the speakers in his ear, the music blasted into his eardrums as he pushed past a group of Leaguers.

_I know your life is empty_

_And you hate to face this world alone_

_So you're searching for an angel_

_Someone who can make you whole_

He shoved Mary Marvel and Stargirl out of the way as the pair and Supergirl stood in his way. He continued to head to his room, unlocked the door, slammed it open, entered and then slammed it shut.

_I cannot save you_

_I can't even save myself_

_So just save yourself (save yourself)_

He pulled open a cupboard door, with such force he almost pulled it of its hinges. He grabbed a bag filled with all types of drugs and medicines. He had smartly covered the drugs in lead foil in case Superman tried to inspect it. The Watch Tower had no other way of prevent drugs from being used, which he found quite stupid, but useful. He then flung his fridge door open and grabbed a full Whiskey bottle and headed to the sofa.

_I know that you've been damaged_

_Your soul has suffered such abuse_

_But I am not your savoir_

_I am just as fucked as you (I am just as fucked as you)_

He sat down moodily and tore his bag opened. He pulled out his first joint and lit it. The whiskey bottle was opened and he down more then half of the content.

_My life has been a nightmare_

_My soul is fractured to the bone_

_And if I must be lonely_

_I think I'd rather be alone (I think I'd rather be alone)_

Roy groaned slightly as a fierce headache rained in his head. The music tearing into his head didn't help as he pulled out a small plastic wrapper filled with white dust. His mind was clouded as he sniffed the entire content. He coughed hard as the dust went down into his body. He groaned slightly and tried to stand up the bottle still his hand. He collapsed on the ground and passed out as the end of the song played.

_You cannot save me_

_You can't even save yourself_

_I cannot save you_

_I can't even save myself_

_Save yourself_

_So just save yourself_

Blood dripped from his lips as another song played.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Martha," Dick sighed, "he just hasn't been himself for a while. And he isn't the kind of person who tells his problems to the world. And this whole thing with my self and him hasn't helped at all. That day, when he confronted me, I never saw him so angry. So much hatred and it was all towards me… I just… it hurts you know… I was fine before, pretending that I just wanted him as a friend, but now… its nothing… we aren't even friends anymore… and its my fault…"

"It isn't your fault," Martha said rubbing his shoulder. Kon-El was still sitting on the couch, pretending to be reading the comic, though he wanted nothing more then to run off and find his father. "Honestly Dick, I think you need to give him another chance, he isn't exactly one of those talkative guys that women wish existed. You have to get him to sit down and talk to you… He isn't going to-"

She stopped abruptly and looked up. Dick looked at her confused, "Martha?"

"Maybe you should go and speak to him now," Martha said, pulling him up and pushing him towards the exit of the library. "Don't let a stupid misunderstanding ruin your relationship with him! Now GO!"

She pushed him hard out of the library and closed the door. She rushed towards her office and opened the door. "Kon-El!"

The boy looked up at her from his comic. "Yes?"

"I need you to stay here, just keep reading your comics," Martha said, "Don't leave the library unless if it is an emergency. I'll be back."

"Okay," Kon-El said as the door slammed shut. He looked back into the comic and began to read, distracted though. "Have to keep reading, Martha said too…"

* * *

"Roy?" Dick said, knocking on the door. "You in here? I need to talk to you please open the door…"

He knocked again, and waited a minute before turning around. He walked away when he caught a faint sound. He walked back and put his head against the door, and listened. He heard another groaned and a plea for help.

"_Help… please…"_

Dick's eyes widened as he tried to get the door open, "Open damnit! ROY! Open the door!"

"Dick?" Dick spun to see Shayera looking at him in concern. "What's going on?"

"Roy's in trouble, the door isn't opened!" Dick cried. Shayera rushed over and leant down towards the speaker.

"User code 007," Shayera said, "Open this door."

"User code 007, Shayera Hol," the door replied as it opened. Shayera gasped when she saw Roy on the ground jolting around in a seizure. Dick ran past her and slid onto the ground beside him. Shayera called for help and Dick pushed Roy up and leant him across his chest

"Roy! Can you here me?"

"Dick…" a faint whisper was heard.

The body went limp as an angel dressed in black hovered over him.

* * *

That last song was Save You by Stabbing Westward


	23. Chapter 22

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

I'm bored," Tim sighed.

"So am I," Bart groaned.

"I'm bored," Tim sighed.

"So am I," Bart groaned.

"I'm bored," Tim sighed.

"So am I," Bart groaned.

Bruce growled impatiently as the pair continued to groan and sigh. The three were planning on watching a movie but the DVD player decided it didn't want to work. So they sat 'silently' on the sofas watching an old day movie in black and white.

"I'm still bored," Tim sighed.

"Shut. _UP_!" Bruce snarled. The two teenagers stared at one another and smirked.

"Where's Wally?" Bart asked.

"Mission," Bruce said. "He should be back soon though."

"And then we're leaving?" Tim asked.

"Yes," Bruce said. "You two might want to pack up a few things, we're staying up there until the baby comes…"

"What about school?" Bart asked, "It starts in a week."

"Eh, take a week or two off," Bruce shrugged, "Don't you go to a public school?"

"Yeah," Bart replied.

"You'd be better off in a private school," Bruce said, thoughtfully.

"I'd be better off with no school," Bart answered.

"Why do you say that?" Bruce asked, with a roll of the eyes.

"I have a good memory," Bart shrugged, "Once I know something, it sticks…"

"Useful," Bruce smiled.

"I'm gonna go pack," Tim said, jumping up.

"I'll come," Bart said, zooming after him.

* * *

"What's going on?" Nightwing yelled at a nurse as he rushed out of a room. Shayera squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Why wont you tell me what's happening?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we are doing everything we can," he said, grabbing something from a cabinet, he rushed back into the room.

"Shit!" Dick snapped, as he flopped onto a chair behind him.

"He'll be okay," Shayera said, just as Tempest, Donna and Diana barged in. "He's a fighter…"

"Dick, what the hell is going on?" Garth asked, looking scared.

"I don't know," Dick cried out, "I found him almost passed out in his room. I think he overdosed…"

"Overdosed?" Garth repeated, "But why would? He couldn't be- Is he?"

"I'm not sure," Dick muttered. "But the docs won't say anything?"

"What the hell is going on?" Ollie asked as he barged into the Med Lab, Don, Hank, Helena, and Question ran in after him. Dick looked up at him from his seat as Garth stopped pacing to answer Ollie.

"We're not sure," Garth said. "The docs haven't said much, but we think he's overdosed. Dick found him lying in a pile of drugs…"

"WHAT!" Ollie roared. "Why the hell would he be doing drugs!"

"I don't know!" Garth snapped back. Ollie was close to arguing but a hand of the shoulder from Don calmed him.

"Oh God," Dick mumbled, "It's my fault…"

* * *

"What will it take for you to leave him here?" Cassiel asked, as she stood beside the black-dressed angel. He looked at her from behind dark brown eyes, his long, straight black hair floating in the air. "Come on, Azrael, there's got to be something you need?"

"A vacation would be nice," he replied, raising his hand across Roy Harper's pale white body. Around the two angels, doctors worked hard to revive him.

"If you're suggesting I put on the black clothes and start killin' people?" Cassiel growled.

"Heavens no," Azrael said, in a low sarcastic tone, "I'll return to everything being worse."

"I can assign some of my Sandmen to your duties," Cassiel suggested.

"No thank you," Azrael said, just as one of the doctors declared Roy's time of death. "I haven't yet met any of them. But if they are dreamers like you, no thank you. My position is not for your kind."

"So what do you want?" Cassiel snarled, as the angel of death reached down into Roy's chest and pulled out a long, white spirit.

"Martha," Roy whispered, terrified, "What's going on? Where am- Oh God…"

He looked down to see his lifeless body on the mattress, just as a doctor covered his face.

"Am I…"

"Yes, you're dead," Azrael said, finishing Roy's sentence as he drifted off. "You needn't worry, though. In a few moments you'll be in the after life… Give my regards to Michael, Cassiel…"

"You are not taking him!" Cassiel growled. "I've worked too damn hard with these people to lose them over something so stupid, such as drugs!"

"Well, you can argue that with him," Azrael said, pointing at a confused Roy. "That is if I take him to heaven, of course."

"Martha," Roy whimpered, trying to free himself from the darkly dressed man.

"It's okay Roy," Cassiel assured, "You're not going to neither heaven nor hell. You are staying here on Earth."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Azrael laughed, sharply pulling Roy into his grasp. "You can't stop me…"

"I'll trade my immortality and powers," Cassiel said, "For his life."

"What?" Azrael repeated, "You are ready to give up your own life for scum like this dirt here."

"He isn't dirt," Cassiel growled, as Roy struggled harder and harder.

"He is nothing more then filth," Azrael said, "I wont accept your powers and immortality for some one such as he!"

"You don't have a say in my decision," Cassiel snapped, poking the other angel in the chest. "Not even God has! He gave us free will! And I will use it!"

"Martha, don't," Roy cried, finally catching on.

"My name is Cassiel," she said, facing the terrified human.

"Fine," Azrael said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Doc, what the hell is going on?" Ollie asked when the doctors finally exited the quiet room. One doctor looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "No…"

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could," Brad said, slowly. An icy silence filled the room as sobbing filled the air. Shayera wrapped her arms and wings around Dick as Donna held Garth tightly. Ollie fell backwards, luckily onto a chair as Don kneeled beside him and uncertainly rubbed his Ollie's thigh.

"How could this have happened?" Ollie asked his voice raw and coarse, "How could I have not seen this happening?"

"It isn't your fault," Don said softly.

"I'm his Goddamn father! I should have known!" Ollie roared, startling the entire room. Don, frightened, stood up quickly and moved towards his brother. Hank rubbed his brother's shoulder assuring him.

"He isn't dead," Dick whispered softly, Shayera held him tighter. "he cant be…"

"I'm so sorry, Dick," Shayera whispered into his ear. "He's at peace…"

* * *

"Hey where are you two going?" Wally laughed, as the two teens jumped off the transporter and ran away from him and Bruce.

"To find Konny and Cassie!" Bart replied, as they disappeared from view.

"Do not call any trouble!" Bruce snapped, as he made his way down a small staircase.

"What are you going to do?"

"Going to the kitchen," Bruce said, "I'm hungry…"

"No surprise," Wally laughed, "I'll come with you. It's strange though, you don't need to eat as much as I do…"

"Brad thinks the baby is slowing down," Bruce said, rubbing his huge belly. "He sais she is the size of a small water melon now."

"Really?" Wally asked, "That's good to here. I was worried he'd grow up to quickly."

"She," Bruce replied.

"It's a boy," Wally snapped. Bruce smiled softly as Wally pulled him closer to his warm body, and they continued to walk to the kitchen. "To think you're gonna be a momma soon."

"I'm sorry," Bruce laughed, "but you are the woman in this family…"

"You're the one nagging Bart and Tim like a chick," Wally grinned, as he steered Bruce into the kitchen. Supergirl, Stargirl, Ted, Sir Justin, Booster, and Vigilante sat around a table each looking more anxious then the next.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, stopping by the group, Bruce stood beside him and place a hand on Wally's lower back.

"It's Roy," Kara said, not looking up, her eyes watery "Dick found him in his room… he- he overdosed…"

"What?" Wally asked, his eyes widening as he swallowed deeply.

"He's in the Med Lab," Booster said, "One of the docs came in earlier to tell Ollie… We're not sure what's happening…"

Wally didn't stick around; he zoomed off in search of his friends.

* * *

"Hey guys," Tim said, as he and Bart ran into the library. Tim jumped between Cassie and Kon-El as Bart ran up to Martha's desk.

"Hey guys," Cassie and Kon-El grinned.

"Where's Martha?" Bart asked as he looked around.

"She's in her office," Kon-El answered.

Bart zoomed up to her door and began to knock on it loudly. Inside Martha slowly moved around on the ground and pushed herself up onto her feet, she stumbled over to the door and opened it. Bart grinned and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back wincing when he squeezed tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked, her voice tired and sore.

"Wally and Bruce are staying up here until the baby comes," Bart grinned. Martha nodded as she closed the door behind her. "We get to stay up here and bother you!"

"Hey Martha!" Tim grinned.

"Hey Tim," Martha smiled softly. She scratched the back of her neck when it suddenly began to itch. She raised a brow, when on earth did she start getting itches?

Oh yeah, after she gave up her powers. She limped over towards the teenagers, and groaned. Her entire body felt exhausted. She already hated being human. She guessed it was time to go and see how Roy was going.

"Come on, guys," Martha said, the teens stood up and followed her, "I've gotta go find R-Brad…"

She hoped no one had figured Roy was alive yet, she needed to speak to him first. She had to make sure he didn't say anything about her. It was a universal rule that angels never revealed their powers to humans unless if it was a dire emergency. She considered Roy dying a dire emergency.

* * *

Lying on a hospital bed, a figure sat up quickly in fright. Roy looked around the dark room and pushed the thin white sheet of him. He slid of the bed and stepped on a needle, carelessly left behind. He walked away not realizing the needle was sticking out of the bottom of foot. He stopped abruptly as images flashed into his mind. Nightwing leaning over him, then the doctors, struggling against the man dressed in black and -

"Martha," he whispered quietly, "I need to find her. I need to get to the- gahh!"

He fell through the floor and landed in Martha's office. "What the fuck- OW!"

He yelped as some thing burnt against his rear-end.

"What the hell was that?" Roy muttered, as he stood up, rubbing his sore bottom. "And how the hell did I get here?"

* * *

Martha and the four teenagers walked away from the library and closer to the Med Lab passing heroes and workers in hall ways, and the main hall until they ran past Superman. He grinned at the group as Martha continued to rush towards the Med Lab.

"Where are you lot going?" He grinned as he accepted a hug from his son.

"Med Lab to see Brad," Cassie, Bart and Tim said together.

"Oh, okay," Superman said, nodding. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Yes," Bart smirked, earning a slap across the head from Tim. Superman laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You really need to cut your hair," Superman said, when he moved his hand away.

"Maybe I should just shave it off," Bart muttered. "Like GL's…"

"God no," Martha gasped, she bite her lip as she waited for a slight pain. She smirked slightly; maybe being human wasn't too bad, no butt zaps... "Hair on the head is the one place all people should have hair."

"I'm with her on that," Tim laughed.

"I like the Mohawk style," Kon-El pointed out.

"What!" Superman gaped.

* * *

One of the doors in the med lab slammed open as Wally zoomed in, looking around. He looked at Diana with wide-eyes as he spotted Dick and Garth both crying. Shayera was still holding Dick tightly as Donna slowly rocked Garth in her arms. Arrow was pacing the room swearing and cursing. Don walked beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Wally faced him, fearfully.

"Donny," Wally said, "What's going on? Where's Roy?"

"He, uh, he passed," Don mumbled, uncomfortably. Wally stumbled backwards into Hank who led him to a chair. Diana rushed over as Wally slumped down against the chair. He accepted Diana's comforting arms around him as he struggled to come to terms with what he just heard.

"How could this have happened?" Wally whispered, as Bruce rushed in followed by, Ted, Booster, Vigilante, Sir Justin, Supergirl and Stargirl. Bruce stopped, his mind confused on who he needed to comfort more, his lover or son. Each man was being comforted by either Shayera or Diana so he decided to he would stand between the two, as they were sitting fairly close to one another.

"Ollie!" Kara cried, "This is my fault! I knew he was on them and I didn't say anything!"

Ollie spun around and stalked up to her, "After all the crap you and Stargirl babble to everyone, you couldn't tell me something as _important as_** this**!"

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered, as Don quickly pulled her away from Ollie who turned and punched a wall. He swore angrily as he shook his fist in pain. Don rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's just Martha asked us not to tell anyone…"

"What!" Ollie growled. "She knew! And she didn't say anything?"

"Why would she do that?" Dick whispered.

"She said that Roy didn't want anyone to know," Courtney said, "She said she was-"

Martha barged into the room, with the group of teens and Superman following her in. Ollie growled as he stormed up to her. She skidded to the side and walked past him towards the closed door. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her back.

The woman winced and let out a squeak, her arm twanging in pain.

"Ollie!" Superman snapped, surprised by the Green Arrow's behavior. "What on Earth is going on?"

"Roy is dead! You knew! And you didn't tell me!" Ollie roared. She stared at him silently, before shrugging him off to head to the door again. "HEY! I'm talking to you, damnit!"

"Keep talking," Martha said, as she tried to open the door, "I'm listening… What the hell is wrong with this door?"

"It's locked," Brad said, handing her the key.

"Damnit! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ollie bellowed, just as Martha barged in and let out a strangled cry.

"Where the hell is he?"

She ran out of the room, before tripping over her feet.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Roy mumbled as he walked out of Martha's office. "Martha? You in here? _Ollie?_ Garth? Dick? **Wally?** _How the hell did I get down here_?"

He headed towards the library's exit, and tried to open the door.

"Damn it," He muttered, as he turned back around to face a strange being. A man, blonde with angry eyes and two horns, and black wings stood before him. "Oh shit! It's the apocalypse isn't it! I'm in hell! I thought that dude said I was gonna come back to life!"

"You ain't not in hell and this ain't the apocalypse, you twit!" the man snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy asked backing against the door.

"I'm the light-bearer, jerk," he growled, eying the newly risen man.

"Do you know what's going on?" Roy asked, leaning against the door as the man closed in on him.

"Yeah," he smirked, "You're the new Speed of God…"

"Huh?"

"You're God's speed?"

"Oh great!" Roy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I die; and they make me _God's new drug!_"

"Uh, not that kind of speed kid," he laughed, shaking his head. "I mean the fast speed…"

"Like Flash fast?" Roy asked, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah," he snorted.

"Who are you?" Roy asked as the demon-like creature sat himself down on a table and crossed his legs. His black wings flapped behind him. "Actually, what I should say is what are you?"

"Name's Lucifer, and I'm-"

"The Devil!" Roy yelped tripping over nothing as he backed away in fright.

"No!" Lucifer snapped, "The Devil's Menostophiles… I'm just Lucifer…"

"So you're a demon," Roy said suspiciously.

"Sorta," Lucifer said, "I prefer the term fallen angel…"

"Uh, okay," Roy said. "So what am I?"

"Well, I ain't sure yet," Lucifer said. "But I was coming to see Cassiel and for some reason my angel radar led to you…"

"Who's Cassiel? Hang on, Martha said her name was Cassiel," Roy asked.

"Yeap," Lucifer said. "Would you mind explaining why I sensed you instead of her? And where is she anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Roy said, looking worried, "She stopped this guy dressed in black from killing me; she was saying something about giving up her powers and immortality… What is she?"

"What do you mean she gave up her powers?" Lucifer asked, with a raised brow.

"I don't know! The scary dude said that she'll lose her powers, so I could stay here…"

"You mean Cass ain't no angel no more!" Lucifer snapped.

"I don't know," Roy cried. "I don't know anything!"

"Then how the hell did I find you then?" Lucifer growled.

"I _don't __**know**_!" Roy exasperated as the lights of the library began to switch on and off. Lucifer looked up at them and raised a brow. "Why are you doing that!"

"I ain't doing it, Speedy!" Lucifer snapped. "It's you!"

"I can't be doing it! And don't call me Speedy! It's Arsenal!" Roy panicked as the lights began to switch on and off through out the entire level. Lucifer walked up to him and turned him around quickly to see his back. Roy squealed loudly when the fallen angel tore his black shirt off with when swop leaving the red-haired bare chested. "What the hell are you doing!"

"That stupid, death-dealing, arrogant, fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Lucifer roared as he slapped Roy hard between his shoulder blades and the top of his back. Lucifer quickly moved away.

"What was tha-arrghhh!" Roy fell backwards screaming as something heavy pulled him from behind. Roy found that he was not lying on the floor but on something else. He turned his head slowly and yelped when he saw a pair of wings, purple in colour, underneath him. They weretwice the size of Shayera Hol's! He tried to stand but the large wings were far too heavy to support. "Help! Please!"

"You'll get use to them," Lucifer said, as he pulled the startled man up. Roy struggled to stay up right and found him self tipping over once more. "Kid, you need to think of your wings as feathers. The only way ya ain't gonna flip over is if you use that noggin…"

"How?" Roy gasped, as he clung to the wall. His eyes widened in fright as the tower shook slightly.

"Okay, try thinking of your wings not being there," Lucifer said. "Imagine them bein' swallowed up by your back. They will still be there but you won't feel or see them."

"Okay," Roy said. He squinted his eyes; hard. Lucifer bit the inside of his lip, as the large purple wings slowly faded from view. "They're gone… thank God… What am I?"

"From the looks of things," Lucifer said, as he pulled out a packet of chewy gum. He popped one into his in his mouth chewing as he spoke, "An Archangel…"

Roy stood stunned at the demon, before things came crashing down around him. He began to gasp in a fitful way, causing the lights to play once more only this time the entire Watchtower was experiencing power failure.

"Kid, ya need to calm down!" Lucifer snapped. "You're gonna kill everyone!"

* * *

Martha panted as she ran down a staircase followed by Dick. The entire Watchtower was going berserk. It was off the orbit course and the electricity wasn't working what so ever.

"What the hell is going on?" Dick gasped as he struggled to keep up with her. He hadn't realized she was so quick. "Where is Roy's body? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure, but the library is right under the Med Labs, so I'm guessing'" Martha said, as a terrified Bart zoomed beside her. Cassie and Kon-El; who was carrying Tim in a piggy back style, arrived seconds later.

"Martha what's going on?" Tim asked as he jumped off Kon-El. Before they could comprehend what was happening the Watchtower lurched, spinning out of control. Cassie and Bart screamed in fright as Tim almost fell down the staircase Kon-El managed to grab him by his pants before he fell.


	24. Chapter 23

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Kid, ya gotta calm down," Lucifer barked, slapping Roy across the head. "You're gonna send the entire Watchtower into the moon if ya don't chill!"

Roy continued to have his panic attack, as Lucifer paced around nervously.

"Come on, ya need to breathe!" Lucifer said, as he shook Roy by the shoulders, just as the library door swung open. "Come on! Angels don't have heart attacks! There's a good reason angels don't have panic attacks and this is why!"

Martha rushed in, and placed her hand on her chest in relief when she saw Roy. She then realized he was the reason the Watchtower was going berserk. A scream from behind her startled her when suddenly Dick rushed past her and pulled a traumatized looking Roy from Lucifer and into his arms. Bart, Tim, Cassie and Kon-El ran in.

"Who the hell are you! What did you do to him?" Dick roared at the fallen angel as Roy began to shake fearfully in his arms.

"I was coming to see you," Lucifer said, facing the woman. "And for some stupid reason I found him 'stead of you… He's an Archie now…"

"Wait, what?" Martha said, raising a brow.

"Apparently Azrael gave him your powers and strengths," Lucifer said, softly when he noticed the five humans staring at the pair.

"Who are you?" Dick asked, suspiciously as suddenly the entire Watchtower spun upside down. The entire group screamed as they fell towards the ceiling. They landed with a thud on the newly-acclaimed floor of the ceiling. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's him," Lucifer snapped, picking himself of Bart and Cassie as Martha crawled over to Roy and placed an arm around him.

"Roy, you need to calm down," Martha whispered into his ear. "Everything is okay, you're alright now. I'm here next to you. And Dick's here too…"

"Roy, please, you need to stop this," Dick whispered.

"What's happening to me?" He gaped, as Dick rubbed his shoulder protectively.

"Nothing that you can't handle," Martha assured, "You're an archangel now, so you have special powers to help people. You need to relax. I can help you understand everything, but you need to calm your self and set everything right."

He thought for a second before the entire Watchtower turned back to the right way up. Martha, Tim, Dick, Roy, and Bart fell back to the ground as did a pile of books, tables and chairs. Cassie, Kon-El and Lucifer floated above them, before they slowly made their way down.

"What do you mean he is an arch angel?" Dick asked, as the lights switched on and the books made their way back to the correct shelves. "Is that Roy doing that?"

"Yes," Martha said, rubbing the new archangel's shoulder. "You're doing well."

"Martha, what's going on?" Bart asked, as he picked himself up.

"It's a long story," Martha said, "but its one you all have to keep to yourselves. We angels don't usually reveal ourselves to humans, unless if it's a special circumstance, like this."

"We?" Dick asked, he pointed at Lucifer, "You can't tell me that he is an angel?"

"Fallen angel," Martha said, "This is Lucifer."

"Wait, you know him?" Bart asked, finally recognizing the demon. The fallen angel saluted the youngster.

"He's my brother," Martha said.

"You sent him didn't you," Bart said.

"Yes, I did," Martha said. "I can't explain everything now because some body is bound to come in here soon, so when I get the chance, I promise, I will tell you six everything. Roy if any one asks, tell them it was Gabriel."

* * *

"Bruce, are you okay?" Wally asked as Diana floated to the ground with Bruce in his arms. Bruce nodded as Diana helped him onto his feet, he looked around to see Shining Knight and Dove being carried down by Superman, and Blue Beetle and Question by Booster Gold and his force field.

"What on Earth was that?" Bruce asked.

"It's as though the Watchtower just lost all power," Brad said, as he quickly checked the five pregnant men.

"It's a good thing you guys were caught before you hit the floors," Hank said, holding his brother tightly. "Do you think it's over?"

"It seems like it?" Arrow said, "Where did Dick and Martha go?"

"Not sure," Bruce said, "But the kids followed them. I hope they are alright."

"They're in the library," Superman said, as he peered at the floor beneath him. "They all seem fine…"

"Let's go," Arrow said, rushing out the door. The huge group ran after him towards the smaller group beneath them.

"Dick?" Wally asked as he zoomed into the library right into Bart who fell over. "Oh sorry buddy!"

Bart stood up and hugged Wally tightly, still shaken at being thrown around.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Wally asked.

"No," Bart said. "Just a little scared."

"But its okay now," Martha said, falling back onto a couch letting out a deep sigh. "Every thing is over."

"No, it isn't," Green Arrow said, as he and a group of Leaguers ran in. "Roy's body has disappeared."

"No, it hasn't," Dick said, as he helped Roy 'limp' over. Arrow's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Roy?" Garth gasped, as he freed himself from Donna's arms.

"In the flesh," Roy said, voice coarse. Garth rushed over to his friend and hugged him and Dick, tightly, together. Wally grinned as he was pulled into the group hug.

"But how?" Wally asked.

"Some angel guy showed up and told me it wasn't my time yet," Roy shrugged.

"It must have been Gabriel," Booster said.

"Yeah!" Don said, excited. "What did he look like?"

"Black hair, black eyes, black clothes," Roy said, "Bit of an ass hole…"

Martha tried not to smack her forehead.

"Maybe not," Ted said, eyes wide.

"No, Gabriel was nice, and he wasn't dressed in black," Bruce said, rubbing his stomach.

"Roy," Arrow said suddenly. His eyes narrowed slightly as Roy stared at him and gulped. "We need to have a nice long chat about this addiction of yours. But I ain't sure it's gonna be nice…"

"Arrow, I don't think now is the-"

Martha was cut of by Arrow snapping at her, "Don't you dare! I can't believe you didn't tell me he was into this shit! He died and it was your fault!"

"It was not her fault!" Roy growled, pushing his ex mentor, as Dick placed a hand on Martha's shoulder to console her. Her face showed no emotion as though she was channeling Batman; inside though, she felt slightly guilty, which was a new feeling to her. "I was the one doing the drugs, not her! She didn't say anything because I asked her not to, because she's a good friend, unlike you!"

_'You tell him!'_ Lucifer said, though only Roy could see him. The demon was leaning against a bookshelf alone. Arrow was about to defend himself but Roy shook his fist in Lucifer's direction.

"Shut up, Lucifer!" Roy snapped. Other then Dick, Martha and the Young Justice everyone gave him a weird look.

_'They can't see me,'_ Lucifer grinned. Roy's angry face fell to an embarrassed one.

"Excuse me," Roy said, walking away from the group. He walked out of the library with Lucifer prancing after him, laughing. "You're a dickhead."

_'Thank you,'_ Lucifer grinned, showing his pointy white teeth.

"Roy, wait!" Roy spun around to see Dick running after him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dick said, nervously. "I just…I-"

"You're scared I'm gonna leave you aren't you," Roy said. Dick looked away as he reddened. Roy pulled Dick in a one armed hug. "I ain't going no where."

He then looked at the invisible Lucifer. "How did I know that?"

_'You're an Empath,'_ Lucifer said.

"I'm a path to what?" Roy asked, Dick gave him a look. "I'm talking to Lucifer."

"Oh," Dick said, looking around, somewhat unnerved at the fact that he couldn't see the demon.

_'Empath, angel thing,'_ Lucifer said, as he hopped on one leg beside Roy_. 'You can tell how people are feeling when you concentrate on them. A lot of angels have that power, like meself.'_

"But I wasn't concentrating," Roy said.

_'So yer doing it accidentally. Well, the powers are new to you.'_ Lucifer said, _'You'll get use to 'em in time…'_

"What's the deal with your accent?" Roy asked, as they neared his room. "It's like a warped Aussie and British accent put together."

_'Still better then the Yankee accent,'_ Lucifer said.

"Hey!" Roy said.

_'Kid I gotta go,'_ Lucifer said, looking around, _'I'll see you around.'_

"Bye," Roy said as the demon disappeared and Roy opened his door. "Come on Dick."

"Is he-" he stopped by the doorway, paled and stared inside the room.

"It's okay Dick," Roy said, pulling the dark-haired man into the room. "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

"Sorry, it's just last time I was in here…" he drifted off.

"I know," Roy smiled, as he pulled Dick further into the messy room. "Scared the crap out of you; didn't I."

"You have no idea," Dick said.

"Yeah I do," Roy smiled, "I can feel it."

Dick blushed softly. Roy took one look at the state of his room and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta clean this dump, and get rid of the drugs and booze," Roy said, when suddenly the room cleared up of the broken bottles, syringes and other mess left by him. The room was sparkling clean as Dick stood dumbfounded. "I think I could get use to this angel gig."

"I can't believe Martha was an angel," Dick said, finally. "Although it kinda makes sense. She seemed so- so perfect. It was annoying."

"You're jealous of her!" Roy gasped.

"What?" Dick snapped. "No, I am not!"

"And now you're lying to me!" Roy gawked.

"Stop that!" Dick cried. Roy burst out laughing, suddenly. "What's so funny?"

"You think I like her!" Roy laughed.

"I don't think that!" Dick snapped, "Stay out of my mind, damn it!"

"I mean, sure, she's hot, and the coolest chick I've ever met," Roy said. "But she isn't interested, besides she has a boyfriend. Jophiel is a cool guy, and they looked cute together!"

"Jophiel," Dick repeated, "Michael, Metatron, and Gabriel. They're all angel names… you don't think that they are…"

"Arch angels too?" Roy asked. "I don't know, I can ask Martha… or Lucifer."

"This has to be the weirdest thing ever," Dick said, as Roy pulled him towards a couch. He pushed Dick onto the couch and walked to his fridge and opened it. Dick sat up properly on the couch, annoyed at being pushed onto it.

"That's strange," Roy said, "All my beer cans are gone. So is my vodka. What's the big idea?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Dick snapped, standing up. "You were just killed by drugs and now you're complaining about the fact your booze is missing! Roy! Please, you have to stop doing this!"

"Dude! Calm down," Roy said, grabbing a can of Coke Zero. "What do you want Coke Zero or Sprite?"

"I'm not in the mood for soft drinks, Roy," Dick mumbled. Roy sighed, and grabbed a Sprite.

"I think you need some sugar," Roy said sitting down. He pulled Dick beside him.

"Roy, how can you make jokes right now?" Dick asked. "You do realize you're dead, even if you are an angel… you can't stay down here all the time. Sooner or later you're going to have to leave."

"I ain't going no where," Roy said, opening his can of coke, "I'm staying right here."

"But what if, you know, God tells you to come up," Dick asked, a look of sadness planted on his face. "You can't say no to Him…"

"I can and I will!" Roy said, before gulping down some acid. "I heard Martha say that she had free-will. This means so do I!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it," Dick said. "I just…"

"I know, everything will be okay," Roy promised.

* * *

Things in the library had settled down, after the panic the Watchtower caused earlier. Green Arrow had a go at Martha once again after Roy ran off, but after Kon-El threw him out the library, he left angrily, with Don and Hank following him. He received a lecture from Superman seconds later, about respect and not using his powers on powerless people.

Midway through his lecture though, Superman was called out for a mission with Captain Atom and B'wana Beast. Now Wally and Bruce sat on the other side of the library reading through book on toddlers, as Shayera, Diana, Garth and Donna sat reading through a bunch of magazines. Shayera had a magazine of wrestling, and was reading an article about Triple H and Shawn Michaels; Diana busied her self with a magazine on homecare, as Donna read through a fashion magazine. Garth reading through a fishing magazine; outraged at all the pain his brothers were put through...

"Oh great they are at it again," Tim sighed, as he watched Wally and Bruce make out.

"For God's sake," Bart groaned, "Get a room!"

"Um, why is your dad so fat?" Kon-El asked Tim. Bart giggled loudly causing the adults to look over.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked, just as the Creeper jumped into the library with a handful of CD's in his hands.

"Kon-El thinks your fat," Bart said.

"I'm not FAT!" Bruce snapped angrily, shaking his fist at the four teens. Creeper let out a loud evil laugh.

"FATMAN! NANANANANANANA!" Creeper sang as he dropped the CD's onto the table.

"I'm NOT **FAT**!" Bruce screeched.

"Creeper! Get out of here!" Wally said, throwing the _Order of the Phoenix_ book at the Joker-like creature. He ran out of the room laughing as the teens burst out into fits of laughter.

"Shut UP!" Bruce yelled. Kon-El and Cassie went quiet as Bart and Tim giggled quietly. Wally leaned in to get a kiss from Bruce but was slapped across the head. "Go away…"

"Oh thanks a lot Bart!" Wally snapped.

"Yeah Bart," Tim giggled. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Martha slumped down beside Don and Sir Justin with a cup of extra strong coffee. "I feel so weird."

"You look tired," Sir Justin said. "I'm guessing Roy's death and resurrection startled you?"

"Something along the lines of that," Martha said.

"Our lives are so strange," Don said, sipping on his hot chocolate. "But, at least we know some body up there is watching over us."

"The problem is some one down there has their eye on us too," Vic said, drinking the maple syrup right out of the bottle. Martha snatched the bottle out of his hand. "hay!"

"Too much of it isn't healthy for the babies," Martha snapped.

"But there are five of them! It will spread out evenly!"

"No more maple syrup today!" Martha snapped, before she grinned cheekily. "Besides I want some, sugars good!"

"You don't think that woman will be back do you?" Don asked, rubbing his stomach protectively.

"Who knows?" Vic said, "But I'm more worried about how we're gonna protect ourselves from her…"

"She probably thinks were dead," Ted said, frowning, "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"If she's a demon, like some people think she is," Martha said, "Then she'll know you are alive. The question is will she want to come back to finish the job?"

"Martha, stop scaring them," Helena said, as the four men sat looking extremely nervous. Martha stood up.

"Who said anything about scaring them?" she asked, as she left the kitchen. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Roy, you in here?" Arrow asked, as he banged on the door. "Come on pal, I just wanna talk."

The door opened to reveal Roy with Dick standing behind him.

"What?" Roy asked, as Dick walked past him. "Seeya Dick."

"Bye Roy," Dick smiled. "Bye Ollie."

"Later kid," Ollie said, watching Dick walked away until he disappeared down a hall way. He looked up at Roy, "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Sure," Roy said, making way for his mentor. Ollie looked around the room, scanning for anything that shouldn't be there. "Don't worry; I cleaned out all the drugs and booze."

"Roy, what the hell possessed you to start taking them in the first place?" Ollie asked as he seated himself were Dick was sitting moments ago. Roy stood were he was refusing to look at Ollie. "If you had problems then why didn't you come to me?"

Roy sighed, as he leaned against the door. "I don't know, I just- I don't know, I guess, I felt alone, after you joined the League. I barely saw you…"

"Roy, just because I didn't see you everyday doesn't mean you couldn't call me," Arrow sighed. "I know that we get busy up here but when I did see you, you never said that anything was wrong."

"I didn't want to be a nuisance," Roy shrugged. He felt anger course through his body, or rather Ollie's… perhaps being an Empath was annoying.

"Nuisance! You are not a nuisance, damnit!" Ollie yelled, standing up as his skin turned red. "You're my damn son! You have a problem you come to me! I'll never push you away, damn it!"

"I know that, Ollie," Roy said, "I just wasn't thinking clearly. I was kind of suffering from depression. God knows why, but I'm okay now."

"When did you start?" Ollie asked, as Roy opened his fridge and grabbed another Coke Zero.

"Want one?" Roy asked. "I also got Sprite."

"You got beer?" Ollie asked. Roy shook his head.

"I, uh threw them all out," Roy said. Ollie smiled inwardly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ollie said, "Even if it was a waste of booze. Kid, I think we should talk about a rehabilitation program you should go to…"

"No," Roy said a little too quickly. He breathed and slowly said, "No, I don't want to waste my time there. I have to do this alone. Trust me; I haven't got any plans on drinking or doing drugs any time soon. I don't want to float over my body again like that, and I don't want to scare the hell out of everyone ever again. I mean, I know that you're scared that I might do this again, and next time I won't be so lucky. God, you're probably so angry with me aren't you… you hate me…"

"I don't hate you!" Ollie said, quickly, "And I'm not angry either. Maybe a little disappointed, but I could never hate you. You made a mistake, and I know you're going to learn from it."

"Do you think the League's gonna suspend me, or fire me," Roy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but the big six are going to discuss it," Ollie said, rubbing Roy's shoulder, "But I don't think they will, you've been through enough. They might give you a stern warning and limit you to Monitor Duty for a month, but they'll never suspend you. You have Wally on your side, so he can steer Batman to your side. And Diana and Shayera will be on your side too. GL might give you a bit of trouble and maybe Supes but I think everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Roy said, smiling fondly. "I love it up here. Hey can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure," Ollie said.

"Do you think you can apologize to Martha?" Roy asked, with a puppy-face.

"Okay," Ollie smiled. "I was a little out of order then, I was just angry. How long has she known for anyway?"

"Since she caught me in the library with a heroin needle," Roy said, shamefully. _Although she probably knew from before..._

"She's been helping you since?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah, I managed to go two weeks or so with out a fix or booze," Roy said, "but something happened and I just couldn't stop myself from mixing everything."

"What happened?" Ollie asked. Roy looked away and bit his lip. "You can tell me…"

"It's a long story, but Dick likes me, in the I-like-you-more-then-a-friend-way," Roy started, Ollie nodded. "A few months back, I found out and we had a major fight, and I really hurt him. We spoke and tried to sort things out, but things were tense. I really said some awful things to him. Before I O.D today I saw him in the library and we had a small tussle, and it was just too much… I needed to get rid of some of my pain… so I turned to my drugs…"

"Do you feel anything for him?" Ollie asked.

"I- I don't know," Roy said, truthfully "At Wally's party when he was dancing with everyone, I well, was jealous of the girls. I was jealous that the girls were dancing with him, and I wasn't."

"Sounds like you might like him," Ollie said, "Look I ain't exactly a relationship guru, but I think you should try and give this a go, who knows what your future might bring?"

"So what about you and Dan?"

"Don," Ollie sighed, "I'm waiting for the kid to make the first move…"

"You're gonna wait for ever," Roy laughed, "He doesn't seem the type that would make the first move."

"Tell me about it," Ollie said, "I've given him so many hints, I mean I told him Johnny Depp was good looking! I hate that guy!"

"He's the best!"

"What ever!"

* * *

"Have you been exercising?" Martha asked, as Bruce and Wally sat in front of her. She had a cup of coffee with her, her eighteenth in two days since she became human. She was yet to talk to Roy, Dick or any of the teenagers about anything, since none of them had the time or the privacy.

"Does walking up and down a staircase twenty times a day count?" Bruce asked. "Or running after Tim and Bart?"

"Suppose so yes," Martha smiled, "Have you been going to a gym like Brad suggested?"

"No," Bruce said.

"Okay," Martha said, "From now on, every day you'll go to the gym up here. All you need to do is twenty minutes on the treadmill, and another ten on the bikes."

"Do I have to?" Bruce sighed.

"Well, if you want Creeper calling you Fatman," Martha shrugged, Bruce glared at her.

"How do you know about that?"

"He was singing it last night," Martha said. "Everyone heard him…"

"Aww!" Bruce whined as Bart and Tim walked up to them.

"Martha," Tim said, "Dick and Roy want to speak to you about something. They said they'll come and see you tonight if you're not busy."

"No, I'm not," Martha said. "But Kon-El and Cassie will be in here. Superman and Wonder Woman want me to teach them how to work in the library. They are my new assistants."

"HEY! I wanna be an assistant!" Bart complained.

"So do I!" Tim whined.

"Well, if Martha doesn't mind," Wally shrugged.

"Sure, I need all the help I can get," Martha said. It was true, within one day; the library had gone to the dump. She normally controlled its flow with her powers but now there was much more work to do. "And I would like the company."

There was no visits from her brothers now either.


	25. Chapter 24

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

* * *

"I am not naming my son Clinton!" Sir Justin snapped, as he watched Vigilante bending down inside a cupboard looking for a DVD.

"Oh, yeah we are!" Vigilante said, shaking his butt With each word. Sir Justin delivered a swift kick to Vigilante's behind who jumped up startled, his head colliding into a shelf.

"And we are not naming him Heath either," Sir Justin said, as he watched Vigilante stand up and place the DVD in the player.

"I ought to beat your ass up right now," Vigilante threatened, as he grabbed the remote and faced Shining Knight who lay before him, smugly settled on the couch.

"I believe the correct words are 'Bring it on!'" Sir Justin laughed as he sat up. Vigilante switched the DVD on and sat beside Sir Justin. "Besides, you would not dare lay a finger on me…"

"Is that a challenge?" Vigilante laughed, placing a finger on Sir Justin's thigh. He slowly began to caress the thigh, until he was pushed against the couch with Sir Justin on top of him. "You love bein' on top, don't ya?"

"Mmhmm," Sir Justin said, as Vigilante pulled him down for a long kiss.

* * *

"Oh good, you came," Martha smiled, as Roy and Dick walked into the library. The four teenagers were already inside sitting around a table chatting.

"Yeah," Roy smiled as he sat down. "This angel gig is cool. I can walk through walls! Course, then I forget how to do it, and just collide into them…"

"Wait until you really start," Martha said, rolling her eyes. "You have a lot of jobs to do, you know."

"What jobs?" Dick asked.

"Well, Cassiel was the 'Speed of God'," Martha said, facing Roy.

"Hang on," Roy said, "Can I get into heaven too?"

"Of course," Martha said. "You're an arch angel now, which gives you access to the after life."

"Does this mean I'm dead?" Roy asked.

"No," Martha said. "Angels are neither alive nor dead, we're just… there. You might notice you don't really feel hungry or thirsty ever. But you drink and eat only because you feel like it."

"Hmm, actually I haven't eaten anything since well, since I was reborn," Roy said, "I have had a few too many Cokes though. And I don't feel like I need any booze or drugs any more."

"Angels don't need drugs, and as for the Coke," Martha said, "It's just like the tea I always had. Just to keep you satisfied for no apparent reason."

"How do they choice if you go to heaven or hell?" Bart interrupted, looking worried from his seat.

"Azrael chooses, but God always intervenes should he make the wrong choice," Martha said, "But if you enter heaven in human form, you are considered dead."

"So if we enter into Hell or Limbo?"

"If you are killed in hell, there is no way out."

"What?" Dick gaped.

"It's impossible to leave unless if it is helped from an angel," Martha said, rubbing her eyes. "But most angels avoid hell. I've never been there, and I still have no intention of going."

"So how am I going to learn how to be an angel?" Roy asked. "Other then Lucifer, who has used up his visiting permit, no one's came to see me."

"I'm sure one of them will come," Martha said, "or they may be busy. Either way, I can teach you the basic stuff, like the rules and some of your powers."

"Can you teach me to fly?" Roy asked. Martha shook her head.

"Fly?" Dick asked.

"I have wings," Roy shrugged, as he hit his lower back. He screeched when his large purple wings popped out and he toppled backwards from their weight.

"Cool," Bart said.

"They are beautiful," Cassie said, as Roy stood up. Martha leaned over and tugged hard on a feather. He yelped as she pulled it away from the rest.

"What was that for?" Roy snapped, as Martha eyed the feather. She looked up and smiled before pulling out another five feathers. "Ouch! God damnit!"

He yelped again when he felt a burn against his butt.

"Who keeps doing that?" He said looking around as he rubbed his bottom.

"Yeah, uh rule number one," Martha said, holding up a finger as she grinned. "Don't use God's name in vain. He doesn't like it."

"I can tell," Roy said, wincing as he sat down. "So why did you pull out the feathers?"

"As a pro- pro-protection," Martha yawned. "Feathers from the wings of an angel are a great form of protection."

"That ring Wally wears," Dick said, "It has a purple feather in it…"

"That's one of the feathers shrunk down in size," Martha said. "I gave it to him because he's going to need it soon. Iniko is planning on taking the babies once they are born. If Wally has that ring on him he can protect Bruce and his child with it."

"What about the rest of the men?" Dick asked, "And how do you know that she'll be back for them?"

"Lucifer told me," Martha said, "As for the other men; they still have a few more months. Except for Question, since he is pregnant with five children at once, I think he'll go into labour earlier then usual."

"Hang on wait," Kon-El interrupted, "What do you mean Question is pregnant? Isn't he a man?"

"where have you been?" Cassie said, "Five members of the League are pregnant!"

"Bruce is pregnant too," Tim said, Kon blushed. Roy's eyes widened when he felt something run through him when Kon-El faced Tim.

_Holy shit! One of them likes the other! Damnit, which one is it though? Stupid Empath thingy; doesn't even work properly._

"Which is why he looks fat," Bart said.

"Who else is with child?" Kon-El asked.

"Don and Blue Beetle are expecting twins each, Question's having five babies, and Justin is having one," Roy replied. "Eleven babies, including Wally's and Bruce's."

"Eleven of them!" Kon-El cried out.

"Yeap,"

"God, that's terrible," Kon said.

"Why?" Dick asked, with a raised brow.

"Kids are annoying!" Kon-El said.

"Teenagers are worse," Dick laughed.

"We are not!" Bart said, punching Dick. Roy back-handed him across the head. "Ow!"

"Angels don't hit humans!" Martha announced

""What's with all this stupid rules? What's next, I can't have sex any more?"

"Dude, that's rule number one with no _God's name in vain_," Martha said, "It's forbidden to have sexual intercourse with humans, why do you think hell is overflowing with fallen angels?"

"Well I wasn't one of them," Lucifer laughed as he appeared behind Roy, startling everyone except for Roy.

"How long have you been here?" Martha asked.

"Since you started yapping," Lucifer snorted. "So since a billion years ago…"

"Oh har-har," Martha muttered.

"Why did you go to hell?" Dick asked, eying Lucifer suspiciously.

"Cause I told Metatron and Sandalphon to go and get fu-"

"Okay! We get the point!" Martha cut off.

"And I asked one of the angelettes to spread her-"

"Lucifer!"

"Or when I asked Gabby if he could suck my-"

"God damnit! Shut UP!" Martha said, throwing her fist at Lucifer who squealed and hid behind Roy.

"Why are you here?" Roy snapped, pushing the fallen angel away from him, disgusted.

"Suck your what?" Tim asked, nervously.

"My co-arghff!" Roy stuffed his fist into Lucifer's mouth.

"Shut up!" Roy snapped.

"Lucifer, go and haunt a human down on Earth," Martha snapped.

"Okay," Lucifer said, in a muffled tone, disappearing from view. Roy wiped his hand disgusted.

"Should you have said that?" Dick asked.

"He won't hurt any one," Martha said. "He's mellowed out quite a bit in the past few centuries. Though Roy, you'll need to keep supporting him now, since I won't be able to see him most of the time. Actually, do you see any other angels here?"

"Nope," Roy said, "No one."

"Hmm, odd," Martha said, "And no one's been down to see you?"

"No," Roy said, "Actually, about your, uh, boyfriend and brothers-"

"They are all angels," Martha said, figuring out his train of thought. "But they are technically all my brothers and sisters."

"So Jophiel wasn't your boyfriend," Bart asked.

"Nope," Martha said. "I just needed a backup for any one who asked me out. You and Brad were the worst."

She gave Roy a glare as she said this.

"My eyes are elsewhere now," Roy said, staring at Dick who blushed.

"Yeah, _now _you realize," Martha said, bluntly, "When you're unable to do anything…"

"Can I kill you and we can swap again?" Roy asked.

"No," Martha said. "I wanna see what being a human is like. Besides, I am pretty sure some one up there is gonna get the shits with you soon enough, and they'll either send you to hell or strip you off your wings."

"Strip me of my wings!" Roy cried, hugging his back. "Never!"

"You'd rather go to hell?" Dick asked.

"Well no," Roy said. "So when do I get to fly?"

"It takes a while," Martha said, "And we need more space, and privacy, and some one to teach you."

"Maybe we can find a remote island or somewhere to train him," Dick said.

"Yeah, but how will we work around the League not knowing?" Martha said.

"Leave that to us," Kon-El said, pointing at his friends. They gave him a look. "I have dad twirled around my finger, give me a day and I can think of something."

* * *

"God, I feel fat," Question said, as he peered down at his wobbly belly. Don smirked from beside him as Shining Knight rolled his eyes.

"Q, shut up," Ted sighed. "It's bad enough Brucie complains every two minutes."

"Don't call me Brucie," Bruce snapped, rubbing his huge round belly. His grey t-shirt barely covered his belly button as the shirt was far too small. "You wait until you get fatter! And then I'll make fun of you."

"Dude, I'm fat now," Ted shrugged, "But unlike you and Q, I couldn't give a damn. It's only for another five months."

"Bruce, how many months preggers are you now?" Question asked.

"Almost nine," Bruce said, "Brad said she should be due in a week or two."

"That's great news!" Don grinned.

"Why couldn't I get knocked up by a speed demon?" Ted sighed, just as Booster Gold walked in.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Booster said. Don and Sir Justin smirked at one another as Booster sat beside Ted. "Hey Fatman, Wally was looking for you."

"Don't call me Fatman!" Bruce snapped, just as Creeper jumped into the kitchen. "Oh fuck!"

"Hello Fatman!" Creeper grinned as he opened the cupboard and grabbed the maple syrup.

"Don't touch my maple syrup," Question said, standing up. Creeper grinned at him evilly as he opened the jar and slurped down half the content. "MY SYRUP! I'll kill you!"

"Q, chill," Ted said, as Question stormed over to the crazy creature. Creeper screeched and threw the jar at Question, who caught it and threw it over his shoulder. It missed hitting Sir Justin's head by a few inches. Creeper yelped and bolted out the door just as Superman tried to walk it. A thump was heard and Creeper lay unconscious on the ground after his collision into Superman.

"Ouch," Booster said, as Bruce and Ted roared with laughter. Sir Justin grinned as Question roared with laughter. Don rolled his eyes.

"It isn't funny," Don said, "He could have hurt himself."

"Sorry, Creeper," Superman said, as he walked over him. "Any of you guys seen Kon-El?"

"Nope," Ted said.

"He was with Bart, Tim and Cassie," Bruce said. "God knows what trouble they got into."

"They're here with me," Wally said, as he walked in followed by the teens. "They want to talk with us."

"About what?" Superman asked, as he hugged Kon-El.

"Young Justice," Kon-El said. "We wanna start training but we need your permission."

"Since you are being je-oofff" Bart was cut of by an elbow to the stomach by Tim.

"Well it's nice to know you're telling us what you're up to," Bruce said.

"But no," Superman finished.

"But-"

"No buts," Wally said, before Bart could start arguing.

"I suppose we'll have to go behind they're backs," Cassie sighed.

"I just hope I don't accidentally kill Tim when we trained, you know, behind your backs," Kon-El shrugged. "I mean I am so strong, and he is so, well, weak…"

Tim looked at him outraged.

"Don't even try to weasel your way into it," Bruce snapped, as Shayera and Diana walked in.

"Weasel their way into what?" Diana asked.

"Into training sessions for their little club," Wally said.

"No," Diana snapped, as Shayera opened pulled out the jar of coffee.

"Hey, where's all the coffee?" Shayera said, as she looked through each jar only to find them all empty.

"What? No coffee?" Diana gaped.

"We'll get you some coffee, if you let us train," Cassie said.

"No!" Diana said, peeved at the fact the coffee was gone.

"There's decaf," Shayera said.

"Who drinks decaf?" Diana snapped.

"It's not fair!" Bart snapped, as he faced Wally. "You were younger then I was when you became Kid-Flash! And Dick was younger then us when he become Robin!"

"We had adults looking after us," Wally snapped, just as Dick and Garth walked in followed by Roy, with his can of Coke. "We all had a mentor to look up too."

"Oh give me a break! You were the Teen Titans," Bart growled. "How can you tell us that we can't be the Young Justice?"

"We weren't thinking!" Wally barked. "We were lucky that Bruce found out when he did! We could have gotten ourselves in a world of trouble!"

"You know we're not asking to go against Joker or something!" Tim snapped. "We just wanna train so we can be prepared."

"He has a point you know," Dick said.

"Dick, we are trying to keep them out of trouble," Wally said.

"You could tag along with 'em," Roy said, slurping down his Coke. "Man, this drink gets better and better everyday."

"What do you mean tag along?" Diana asked.

"Whenever they are training you can go with them and watch out for them," Roy said.

"They don't need to go on missions yet," Dick said, thoughtfully "But this will help them prepare for when they are older. And Tim already knows what he is doing any way."

"Plus, they need to learn how to defend them selves any way," Roy said, "I mean a few years back wasn't the Watchtower invaded by the ultranus men or something?"

"Ultimen," Bruce corrected. "He has a point there."

"See! We do need to be trained!" Bart said, he then pointed at Roy, "And he can train us!"

"Yeah! Roy will be perfect!" Cassie said, gleefully.

"Whoa! _Whoa!_ **Whoa!**" Roy said, raising his voice with each _whoa_, "I ain't gonna train ya!"

"I think you'd be good," Dick said. Roy whacked him across the head.

"Stop encouraging everyone!" Roy snapped.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bruce said.

"Why not?" Bart said, before raising his finger beside his head, as though he just received an idea. "Oh yeah, you guys are scared he might turn us into Dope mongers!"

"I didn't say that!" Bruce snapped.

"You didn't need to," Bart shrugged. "He's only human, ya know; he can make mistakes!"

"I ain't doing it any way!" Roy snapped, "Why'd you pick me any way? I hate kids!"

"Roy, you hate everything," Garth muttered.

"Shut up, Gillhead!" Roy said. Dick and Wally smirked.

"What ever, Marian," Garth grinned. Roy showed him his favourite finger and then winced, rubbing his behind.

_COME ON! He couldn't flip people off now!_

"How's about myself, Roy and one of you guys go with them," Dick said, "Perhaps Shayera or John?"

"Why myself and John?" Shayera asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Tim and I don't want Wally or Fatman, I mean Bruce there," Bart said, smirking when he heard Bruce growl. "Cass doesn't want Diana there, truthfully nor do I-"

"Why you little-"

"And Konny doesn't want Supes there," Bart said, "and Timmy's scared of him…"

"I am not!" Tim snapped as Kon-El and Cassie sniggered.

"So can we train?" Kon-El asked. Shayera, Diana, Wally, Clark and Bruce exchanged looks.

"No!" the five said together.

"Guys," Bart said, "I think its time for Plan B."

"What's plan B?" Bruce asked.

"What if it doesn't work?" Cassie asked, ignoring Bruce.

"We'll move on to plan C," Tim said.

"What's plan B again?" Kon-El asked.

"This," Bart said, he was joined in by Tim and Cassie, as they chanted;

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"No," Bruce said, as Martha tiredly walked in.

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"No," Diana said, as Kon-El joined in.

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"No!" Superman snapped, while Martha opened the cupboard.

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"No!" Wally growled, as Martha grabbed a coffee jar.

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"IF YOU FOUR DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA TAKE MY MACE AND STICK IT UP YOUR-"

"**OH MY GOD!** **WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE COFFEE GONE?"** Shayera was silenced by Martha's hollering.

"We ran out," Diana said. Martha groaned impatiently, and left the room.

"I didn't know she drank coffee," Don said. Arrow shrugged as the teens continued to annoy everyone.

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"No!" the five founders snapped.

_"Can we train with Dick and Roy?"_

"No!"

"Okay, I'm leaving," Booster said, standing up.


	26. Chapter 25

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Superman groaned as Kon-El continued to chant the seven words he was beginning to hate. It was past midnight and the teen was still chanting away.

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

"No," Superman said, as he spun around on the couch.

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

"_No_," he covered his ears with the pillow.

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

Superman growled, and jumped up angrily. Kon-El swallowed as he watched Superman's dark figure walk over to the drawers. The figure stormed over with something in his hands. Kon-El scattered backwards away from Superman when he suddenly felt something sticky covering his mouth. He touched his lips and found that they were covered by masking tape.

"Now go to sleep and shut up," Superman snapped, before walking to the couch. Kon-El sat on the bed, feeling somewhat insulted.

* * *

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

"Cassie! It is almost one! Give it a rest," Diana shouted.

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

"For Hera's sake! No!"

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

"By the powers of Zeus! SHUT UP!"

"Can I train with Dick and Roy?"

"ARRGHHHH!" Wonder Woman shouted. "I GIVE UP! YOU CAN TRAIN WITH THEM!"

"One down, three to go," Cassie grinned, as she turned her back and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

"Can we please train with Dick and Roy?" Tim and Bart chanted, at three in the morning. Wally groaned a 'no' and spun around, he sighed impatiently as the pair continued to chant.

"Can we please train with Dick and Roy?"

Bruce snored loudly, and it some how sounded like a no. Wally sat up as the teens spoke again.

"Can we please train with Dick and Roy?"

"Can you two please just shut up and let me sleep!" Wally snapped, "It's late, and none of us have slept! Please! Just go to sleep and start chanting away tomorrow!"

"_Can we please train with Dick and Roy?"_

"**OKAY FINE!"** Bruce roared, as he sat up angrily. Bart and Tim high fived and tiredly went to bed. Bruce growled and threw a pillow at the pair. He stood up and shivered.

"Where are you going, babe?" Wally asked.

"I need to pee," Bruce said, "She's asleep on my kidneys, and it hurts."

"You want a massage?"

"Yes, thanks," Bruce yawned.

"_Will you two shut up? _Bart snapped from his room. "_We're trying too sleep!"_

Bruce growled.

* * *

"We got a yes," Bart and Tim grinned at Dick and Roy, as they head towards the library.

"What about you Cassie?"

"Yes as well," Cassie grinned. "I wonder what Konny got?"

"A no," Kon-El sighed, "He covered my mouth with tape last night, and when I woke up this morning he was gone."

"Damn," Bart said. "I suppose now it will be easier for you to get a yes, because we did."

"Hopefully," Kon-El said, as they entered the library. Martha was sitting at the table typing away, slower then usual as the group walked over.

"Wow, you look tired," Dick said. This was an understatement. Her hair looked a little un-kempt, her eyes were bloodshot and barely open, and her entire body was trembling.

"Martha, have you slept?" Roy asked.

"Nope," Martha shrugged, yawning loudly. "Why? Should I?"

The men froze and stared at the ex-angel blankly.

"Uh, have you slept at all this week?" Roy asked.

"No, I was busy trying to keep up with these damn books," Martha muttered. "The coffee helped but there isn't any left. And decaf sucks."

"Okay," Bart said, looking at her like she was going insane. "Maybe you should find yourself a bed and go to sleep."

"I'm busy," Martha said.

"You're not Batman!" Dick said, "Now go!"

"Okay," Martha yawned, standing up. She sniffed, "Man, what is that smell?"

The group sniffed around before Tim giggled.

"Have you had a shower?" Tim asked.

"Why would I have a shower?" Martha asked, before realization dawned on her. "That smell, it is me, isn't it?"

"Yeap," Roy laughed, "Though you smell like roses to me…"

"Okay, you should go find yourself a shower and a bed," Dick said, pushing her out the library, "We will keep this place up to date."

"Uh huh," Martha yawned, as she walked towards her room. She hoped she could find it though; she never used it at an angel…

"I think she needs a guide on how to be human," Bart said, "I wonder if there is a book on that in here. Where are her _Idiot Guides_?"

* * *

"What are you doing Q?" Huntress asked as she sat beside him and Hank. Question had a piece of paper and a large book in his hands.

"I'm looking for baby names," Question said, as Hank sighed impatiently. Huntress grabbed the piece of paper and read through the several names he had written.

"Balchaster? Octavia? Kacela? Kabibe?" She read out, "What kind of names are these?"

"We ain't naming one of them with those names," Hank snapped, grabbing the paper. He scrambled it up and threw it in the bin.

"Hey!" Question snapped. "I'm the one carrying the five brats, so I name them."

"Yeah, well we have to put up with your whining and stupid food habits," Hank said. Huntress smirked as she peered through the book.

"Abel is a nice name," Hank shrugged.

"We can name his brother Cain then," Question muttered.

"Q!" Huntress snapped. "Oh, I love the name Bianca."

"Yeah, that's nice," Hank said.

"It's too common," Question said.

"How's this, Q, you name one of the kid's a stupid name," Hank said, "And Huntress and I will name the other four."

"How about you two choose one name, and I'll pick the rest," Question said.

"Let's write the list now," Huntress said, grabbing the pen and pad. "Five girl names and five boy names…"

"Good idea," Hank said, "Put Bianca down first."

"Done," Huntress said as she wrote down the word.

"Balchaster," Question said.

"We are not naming our kids Balchaster!" Hank snapped, "Go buy your self a dog, and name it Balchaster!"

"I am naming my son Balchaster whether you like it or not!" Question snapped, back.

"Vic, forget it, we want names that the kids will like," Huntress said. Question growled, as he stood up snatching the book from Huntress. He stomped away from them moodily, with his nose up in the air.

"Fine, we will call one of Balchaster," Hank sighed, annoyed. Question smirked and walked back over, he sat between them and handing the book to Huntress.

"What do you think of Ebony?" Huntress said.

"Doesn't that mean black?" Hank asked.

"More or less," Question muttered.

"Yeah maybe not," Huntress smiled. "What do you think of Abigail?"

"Yeah that's nice, but only Abby," Hank said, "Abigail sounds like a 1940's name."

"Yeah I agree," Huntress said as she wrote the name down. Question sighed as he stood up again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," he said as he walked out.

"I think he is growing annoyed," Huntress said.

"Not our fault," Hank said, "he's the one who wants to name his kid Crapchester."

Huntress burst out laughing.

"Elizabeth is a nice name," Hank said, as he pointed at a name. Huntress nodded and wrote it down. "While you're writing that up, get rid of Balchaster, will you?"

"Q will have a tanty," Huntress said, "but we can just call the squirt Chester."

"Hmm, sounds like a cat's name," Hank said.

"It's still better then Balchaster," Huntress said. "Hmm Yeliz, that's a nice name. Oh it's just a variant of Elizabeth."

"Aidan is a nice name for a boy," Hank said. "It sure beats Balchaster."

"Hank, every name beats Balchaster," Huntress said, "I wonder what it means though? Or what language it is?"

"Probably means moron in Crapanese," Hank said, Huntress snorted loudly.

"Okay, so far we have Bianca, Abigail, and Elizabeth for the girl names and Aidan, and Balchaster for the boys," Huntress said.

"What do you think of Brandon?" Hank said.

"It's cute," Huntress said, "Should I add it?"

"Don't see why not," Hank shrugged. Huntress nodded and added it. "Callisto, that's a cute name if you shorten it to Callie."

"It means the beautiful little one," Huntress read out loud. "I like it."

"Add it." Hank said. "I wonder when Question is gonna come back?"

"He seemed annoyed," Huntress said, "So I doubt he'll be back for a while."

"He likes the name Britney though doesn't he?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Huntress said, jotting the name down. "May as well add it, just to make the guy happy."

"Man who would name their kid Kermit?" Hank asked.

"Considering Q wants to name his son Balchaster," Huntress shrugged "ohhh, Dominic is a lovely name."

"Yeah, I like that," Hank nodded. "We only have one boy name left…"

"Joseph is a nice name, Joss for short," Huntress said, there was a knock on the door as Huntress wrote down the final name; Hank jumped up and opened the door to reveal Don and Ollie. "Hey guys."

"Hey Helena," Ollie grinned. He sat himself on the sofa and switched on the TV. "What are you two up to?"

"Choosing names," Hank said, as he sat beside him with two beer bottles. "You want?"

"Sure," Ollie grinned as Hank opened on of the bottles. "So what names did you choose?"

"We made a list," Helena said, throwing him the pad. He caught it and grabbed the beer bottle from Hank. Don leaned over as Ollie read them out loud.

"Bianca, Abigail, Elizabeth, Callisto, Britney, Balchaster- what kind of stupid name is that?"

"That's what Q wants to name one of the boys," Helena sighed.

"It must be an important name to him," Don said, logically "I wonder what it means though?"

"Who cares?" Hank shrugged, as Ollie smirked and read the last names.

"Aidan, Brandon, Dominic and Joseph," Ollie said, "Those names are nice."

"What have you guys chosen?" Helena asked.

"I chose Jack Daniel and Jessica," Ollie said, "Don want's Phoebe and Leo."

"How are you gonna work that out?" Hank asked.

"Jack Daniel and Phoebe if it's a girl and boy," Ollie said.

"Or Jessica and Phoebe for two girls or Jack and Daniel two boys," Don said.

"You guys are lucky you agree on your names," Helena said.

"Question wanted stupid names like Aram, Octavia, Kabibe and Balchaster," Hank sighed, "God; I hope we have five girls."

Helena and Ollie laughed loudly as Don grinned.

"How's Arsey going, Oll?" Hank asked.

"Fine," Ollie grinned, as he took a long swing of his beer. "He tossed out his entire drug and alcohol stash a few days ago. And he doesn't seem to be having any trouble. In fact, I've never seen him any healthier or happier."

"He was singing in Hebrew this morning," Don said. Ollie looked up at him with a raised brow. "At least I think it was Hebrew."

"The only language Roy knows other then English is Cavemen Grunt," Ollie said. "And he only speaks that in the morning…"

"I know what I heard, and it wasn't English," Don said, "Or Cavemen Grunt."

"Odd, I'll ask him," Ollie said, just as Question walked in.

"Where have you been?" Helena asked when she noticed the puppy in Questions hands. "How adorable!"

She rushed over to pat the puppy but had her hand slapped away.

"Don't touch my_ bitch_!" he snapped. Ollie burst out laughing as Helena rubbed her hand.

"So it's a girl," Don asked.

"Yes," Question said, moodily as he sat down by the table and the baby book.

"So what stupid name did you name her?" Hank said.

"Hankette," Question replied, before cuddling the tiny black puppy, which whimpered. "Isn't that right, Hankette?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Alright fine!" Superman sighed, as he was hassled by the four teens. Diana shook her head as she bit into her sandwich. Shayera smirked slightly; she had to admire the teenagers' determination. The teens high-fived one another as Superman signaled for them to follow. "Now, just so you know, we will plan everything for you."

"But we can train with Roy and Dick right?" Tim asked.

"If it will shut you up?" Green Lantern muttered.

"Yes," Bart said.

"Shayera, do you think you can tag along with us?" Cassie asked.

"No," Shayera said.

"Do you want us to move on to plan B?" Bart said.

"Go ahead," Shayera said. "Give it your best shot…"

"Will you help us with Roy and Dick?" The four teens chanted.

Shayera munched on her Cheerio's as Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, Flash and Wonderwoman groaned.

"Will you help us with Roy and Dick?"

Shayera pulled out an Ipod and popped the speakers into her ears and pressed play. She continued to eat.

"She has us there," Tim sighed.

"Oh no, she doesn't," Bart said, as he began to poke her over and over until the winged woman charged up her mace and sent the teenager running.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sir Justin asked, as his winged companion trotted away from him. Justin followed the horse through a hallway, as Vigilante ran behind him.

"Where ya going, Justin?" Vigilante said, as he caught up with his partner.

"Following Victory," Sir Justin said, as he accepted Vigilante's arm around his waist.

"Hey horsy, where are you going?" Vigilante asked. The horse neighed just as Booster and Blue Beetle walked up to them. The horse stopped and accepted a cuddle from Beetle. "He made us walk here just to hug Beets?"

"Guess so," Sir Justin smirked. "Where are you two of two?"

"Gonna go see a movie," Booster said, "You two wanna come?"

"So long as it isn't a Clint Eastwood movie," Justin said.

"Who's that?" Booster asked.

"Oh dear," Justin whispered, as Vigilante angrily roared out who Mr Clint Eastwood was.

* * *

"Where are we?" Martha asked, as Shayera moodily landed on of the jets on a remote island.

"Around the middle of the hemisphere," Roy answered, as the jets engine was shut.

"I don't believe I agreed to this," Shayera muttered, as the group unbuckled.

"Too late now, Shayera," Cassie said, as they exited the jet and walked onto clear white sand. "It's beautiful."

"That's where we need to go,' Martha said, pointing over the jet. The group looked over to where she was pointing; a large cliff hanging over the sea.

"What? Why are we going up there for?" Shayera asked, wondering why the librarian was with them.

"It's a long story," Roy said, as Cassie picked Martha up and flew towards the top of the cliff. Bart zoomed after them, as Kon-El carried Tim on his back, and Dick by the scruff of his shirt.

"You think you could carry me a little better," Dick yelped as the shirt tore. Kon-El nodded and threw Dick up into the air and then caught him with one arm around the waist. Shayera sighed, grabbed Roy, and followed the group.

"You're not training? I'm sorry, you dragged me out here for no reason," Shayera snapped.

"No, we dragged you out here for a reason," Dick smirked.

"It better be a good reason," Shayera snapped.

"Can we trust you?" Martha asked. Shayera gave her a confused look. "What we are gonna tell you stays with you. You can't tell anyone, not Diana, not Superman, not even your mother."

"Considering I haven't seen my mother in almost ten years," Shayera muttered. Roy patted her on the shoulder, comfortingly. "Hands off!"

"Sorry," Roy smiled. "So can we trust you?"

"I suppose," Shayera said, "It depends what you are doing. Is it going to hurt any one?"

"Maybe Roy," Martha shrugged.

"What? How's it gonna hurt me?" Roy asked.

"Well if she tells any one and every one knows," Martha said, "You are gonna being in deep water…"

"What the hell is going on?" Shayera snapped.

"Well its goes like this," Tim started.

"When Roy died," Dick continued.

"Martha made a deal with the angel of death," Cassie said.

"To bring him back to life," Bart said.

"But instead of bringing him back to life," Kon-El said.

"That stupid black wearing son of a bitch stole my powers and made Roy an angel," Martha snapped.

Shayera leaned against a dead tree and stared at the group with a concerned face. She put her finger to her ear and was about to speak into her COMM link when Roy attacked her, or rather held her hands down to grab the communication device. She elbowed him hard in the ribs, several times, but was stunned when he moved away looking unharmed.

"What the hell is going on?" Shayera asked, rubbing her sore elbow. "And are you on steroids now?"

"No," Roy snapped, when he noticed the winged woman's arm darkening into a bruise. "Oh, shit Shay, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! Just tell me what's going on!"

"Shayera, I'm the Justice League's guardian angel," Martha said. "Or rather I was the Justice League's guardian angel. I was an archangel, but now Roy is the archangel."

"You're what?" Shayera whispered. She then shook her head and walked away from the group, "This is ridiculous."

"Shayera, wait," Martha said, "Turn around."

Shayera sighed, and spun around just as Martha slapped Roy across the back. A pair of magnificent purple wings appeared from behind him. Shayera's mouth dropped as she gazed in awe. Roy stumbled backwards, to the edge of the cliff. Martha walked over slowly as Roy looked down the cliff, worried. It was a long way down, to a pile of back-shattering rocks and water.

"Roy, move away from the-" Dick screamed when Martha pushed him off the cliff hard. Roy screamed as he disappeared down the cliff. Shayera quickly flew over to the falling angel as Kon-El took off after him also. "Martha! What did you do!"

The group rushed towards the edge of the cliff, but Martha who stood where she was waiting. Shayera and Kon-El flew back up looking absolutely stunned as they peered beneath them. Martha grinned as a pair of large wings flapped upwards carrying a ticked-off Roy.

"That's not funny!" Roy snapped, as the wings pushed him towards the cliff. He landed and his wings wrapped themselves behind him.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Tim asked as Roy's wings disappeared.

"The wings can tell when the angel is falling, so they do the work for them. It's how we teach the Cherubim to fly," Martha giggled. "Roy, now that you can fly, you are considered a fully grown adult arch angel."

"Don't do that again," Roy muttered, as his wings disappeared from view.

"Wait, why was I dragged along, if you knew he would fly right away?" Shayera asked, shocked to her core.

"To trick Roy into thinking you'd teach him to fly," Martha said, "But a Thanagerian can't teach an angel to fly."

"You trusted her?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Martha said, Shayera smiled softly.

"So what are we gonna do now," Dick asked.

"What we said we were gonna do," Roy said, "Lets train these little jerks."

"Who are you calling a jerk?" Bart asked.

* * *

Once they returned to the tower, the group split up. Shayera and Cassie went to look for Diana. Martha returned to the library, with a cup of coffee. Kon-El, Bart and Tim disappeared to find their fathers as Dick and Roy retreated to Roy's quarters. The couple was sitting watching a documentary about boxes.

"This is stupid," Roy said. Dick swallowed and stiffened as Roy leaned over him to grab the TV remote. Roy giggled slightly as he sat back down and changed the channel. "What's so funny?"

"You're hard," Roy grinned, pointing at Dick's crotch.

"Shut up!" Dick yelped, grabbing a pillow to cover him self. Roy laughed loudly as he changed the channels. "You are such a jerk!"

"But you love me anyway," Roy grinned, Dick blushed again. Roy smirked as he leaned over and kissed the ex Boy Wonder on the cheek. "You are such a dork… but a cute one…"

"Thanks," Dick smiled, looking just past Roy. Roy gently forced the other man to look at him before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Dick's eyes widened when he felt Roy's tongue playing against the roof of his mouth. He closed them as he joined in the kiss. "Mfff, bed?"

"Yeah,"

"Condom?"

"_What for_?"

"No sex with out safe sex,"

"Gimme a break," Roy said, standing up, "I'm an angel, what diseases are you gonna get from me? Angelitis?"

"Okay point taken," Dick muttered, he smiled when Roy gathered him into his arms and headed towards the bed.

"Ahhheemm," Roy yelped and dropped Dick hard to the ground, as he spun around to face a purple haired woman.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Serena, but I'm from heaven, actually," She said, watching Dick stand up and stand behind Roy, "you really, really don't want to do that…"

"Do what? We weren't doing anything," Roy muttered.

"Lying is terrible when it comes from an angel," she said.

"You're really an angel?" Dick asked, sceptically, "Then why would you have purple hair, and how come you're not wearing white like Martha did?"

She was dressed in denim shorts and a brown singlet.

"Well, my hair or clothes never stays one colour, because it's boring," she said, "and not all angels wear white."

"So you came down here just to tell me I can't have sex," Roy said.

"Mmhmm," Serena said, walking up the mirror. Dick smirked slightly when her hair changed to blonde and her clothes to a single orange robe. "Look, there is nothing wrong with the kissing and cuddles, but no sex."

"Oh great, the fun stuff is the forbidden stuff," Roy muttered, as Serena disappeared from view. **"This is bloody bullshit…"**


	27. Chapter 26

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"What the hell happened to my hair?" Guy Gardner screamed, as he stared into a mirror.

* * *

"What's the date today, Ollie?" Don asked, as he watched Ollie sweat away as he exercised.

"11th February," Ollie grunted, as he sat up and fell back to the ground. "Why? What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Don smiled, turning his attention back to the magazine he was reading. "Just wanted to know the date."

"Oh, okay," Ollie groaned as he fell hard to the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeap," Ollie grunted as he sat up and slowly stood up. He stretched upwards, his sweaty chest settling before Don, in several muscly packs. Don quickly averted his eyes and missed the smirk that Ollie gave him. The older blonde turned around and bent over, to stretch, his firm behind sticking out in the air. Don swallowed as Ollie slowly moved his hips from side to side in a form of 'exercise'. Ollie stood back up and leaned the other way to look at Don, who quickly stared elsewhere. Ollie bit his lips as he tried hard not to laugh. He slowly pushed himself back into standing position and grabbed a towel to dry of the sweat slipping down his chest and back. "I'm gonna go wash up, kiddo."

"Okay," Don said, in a high-pitched voice. Ollie pretended not to notice the crack in the other man's voice as he grabbed a clean towel. He disappeared into the bathroom as Don sighed in relief. "Get a hold of your self, Don… he isn't interested in you…"

* * *

"Hey Martha," Brad grinned as he strolled up to her. She glared up at him from behind her cup of coffee, "What's wrong?"

"It's Mar-ta! Not Marth! The 'H' is silent!" she grumbled.

"Okay then Mart," Brad smirked. She gave him a blank look before taking a long sip of the coffee. "Didn't know you were a coffee fan?"

"Neither did I," Martha muttered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Brad asked. "Ever since that day, when Roy, uh, died, you've been a little weird. Well weird for you."

"Just tired I guess," Martha yawned, looking up at him. She raised a brow, noticing that the buttons on his shirt were buttoned up in the wrong holes. She had a clear view of his scrawny bare belly. "You need to fix your shirt."

_He isn't very built for a twenty six year old man; he barely looked over twenty actually. Why the hell am I thinking about his age?_ Martha thought.

Brad looked down and his cheeks pinked. He turned around and unbuttoned each button as Martha shook her head.

_Nice butt,_ Martha found herself thinking. _Oh Jesus! He is a billion years younger then you; get a grip!_

He fixed the buttons and spun back around and found her looking up at him.

"So what are you doing Valentines day?" Brad asked.

"Nothing," Martha shrugged. "I have a day off though."

"You're not gonna spend it with your boyfriend?" Brad asked. Martha raised a brow as she looked up at him. He had his back turned to her as he as reached upwards to grab a mug from on of the higher shelves. She smirked slightly, he was quite short, barely a head taller then her. He turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"What did you say?" she asked, she heard him quite well but she needed to think before she answered. She technically was available…

"Aren't you going to spend Valentines Day with your boyfriend?" Brad asked. Martha thought quickly, and smiled slightly.

"Eh, what the hell," she mumbled softly to herself.

"Didn't catch that," Brad said, trying to grab another mug.

"I dumped him," Martha said.

"Uh, oh," Brad muttered, uncomfortably. "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Martha said, "He was too much of a sissy anyway."

"You dumped him because he was a sissy?" Brad asked, sounding confused.

"It's a long story," Martha said, though it was true, Jophiel was a sissy. If he were human he'd be a woman. "What are you doing Valentines day?"

"Nothing," Brad said, as he pulled a chair out and climbed onto it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my Marvin the Martian mug," Brad said, peering over the ceramics. "Oh here it is. I don't know which idiot put it on this shelf."

"Must be difficult being short," Martha smirked.

"I'm taller then you!" Brad said.

"But I'm a girl," Martha said, "all I need to do is act desperate, and a stupid guy will do what I need…"

"I wouldn't fall for your treachery!" Brad cried playfully, as he spun around on the chair with his finger raised in the air. Martha looked up at him, her eyes widened as the chair collapsed under him and he fell onto the bench beside him. "OOFFF… Ouch!"

"Oh! Brad, are you okay?" she rushed over to his side and helped him down from the bench. He rubbed his sore stomach, gasping slightly.

"I'm okay," Brad muttered, as Martha helped him to the seats. "No more chair dancing for me…"

"Lemme get you an icepack," Martha smiled, while Brad sat down.

"You wanna catch a movie on Valentines day?" Brad asked, out of the blue. He then swore inwardly, "You don't have too… It must be too soon for me to be-"

"Its fine," Martha smiled, "I'd love to… as long as we don't watch anything romantic."

"Deal," Brad grinned.

* * *

"For the love of God," Bart snapped, "We can't spend two minutes with those idiots with out them exchanging saliva."

"Tell me about it," Tim sighed.

"They can't be that bad," Kon-El smiled.

"They are," Tim snapped.

"They are like this," Bart said, motioning for the two other teens to watch his hands. His two index fingers connected as he made kissing noises. The noises changed into louder moans and groans and "Oh Wally! Right there!"

"Bart!" Tim complained, "Stop with the visuals!"

"We need to do something about this," Bart sighed, "I can't handle another night of shagginess…"

"What do you mean?" Kon-El asked.

"The idiots think we are asleep so they begin to go to stage four of their relationship," Bart sighed.

"Then why don't you tell them you're still awake," Kon-El laughed.

"And cop a lecture," Tim gasped, "Hell no!"

"How does a pregnant man have sex any way?" Kon-El muttered.

"Oh it's simple really," Bart said, as he raised his hands up.

"No! We don't need another visual!" Kon-El yelped.

"Okay," Bart shrugged. "Where's Cass?"

"With Shayera and Diana," Tim said. "She said to meet us in the library after lunch."

"Let's go find Roy and Dick," Kon-El said, as they ran down the hall way, and into Superman.

"What are you three up to now?"

"Nothing," the three said together.

"Uh-huh," Superman said, raising a brow, in a Batman like way.

"We're gonna go find Roy and Dick," Kon-El said.

"You lot have been, uh, hanging out a lot with them," Superman said, suspiciously

"Well they don't treat us like kids," Bart said, moodily.

"We don't treat you like kids," Superman said.

"Uh-huh," Bart repeated, mocking Superman his brow rising behind his mask.

"You know Bart, we wouldn't treat you like children if you acted like adults," Superman said, sharply, annoyed with the boy's attitude recently.

"We are teenagers," Bart replied, just as sharply. "We are allowed to act like kids sometimes!"

"Acting like a child and acting like an idiot isn't the same thing," Superman growled.

"Oh I give up," Bart said, Tim and Kon-El gave him a surprised look; _Bart give up?_ "There's no arguing with a person whose brain is made of steel!"

The two boys burst out laughing, as Superman growled. He grabbed Bart by the scruff of the neck. Bart yelped and struggled to get lose as Superman made his way down a corridor. Tim and Kon-El gave each other a worried look, when Superman turned and motioned for them to follow.

The pair followed looking extremely worried as Superman led them to the Founder's Conference room. They entered and Superman sat Bart on one of the chairs.

"Sit, both of you," Superman snapped. Kon-El and Tim quickly sat down as Superman placed his hand to his ear.

"Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Shayera please come down to the Conference room, and bring Cassie with you please," Superman bellowed, moodily. The three teens looked at one another nervously.

* * *

"Wow, Supes sounds pissed," Kara winced. "I wonder why."

"Its probably YJ," Roy sighed.

"What?" Courtney asked

"Bart, Tim, Cassie, and Kon-El made their own little group," Dick finished.

"And I'm guessing they are driving everyone insane," Don said.

"Pretty much," Roy laughed as Ollie sat beside him with a beer.

"Want some?" Ollie asked. Roy shook his head and showed him his can of Coke. Ollie grinned, ruffling his partners dark red hair.

"I'll bet thirty bucks it's Bart who caused all the trouble," Martha said.

"I reckon it's that little Batboy kid," Brad said. "The rest of them don't seem smart enough to cause any trouble. I raise the bet to fifty."

"Deal," Martha said, "Oh and that's American currency."

"Deal," Brad grinned. "That's almost doubled in Australia!"

"Good luck, Brad," Roy said. "But I agree with Martha on this. Bart is a little shit…"

"Oh, I think he is adorable," Don smiled.

"Don, you think that fat little girl we saw in that magazine was cute," Hank said, "She was heavier then you… well before you hit the duff…"

"She was cute!" Don argued.

"She was a bulldozer," Ollie laughed. "I hope none of our kids end up like that…"

"I agree, it's unhealthy, but she was still cute," Don said.

"If she lost a couple of pounds," Helena laughed. "Hey where's Q?"

"He went to go get that dumb pup," Hank said, moodily.

"What pup?" Shining Knight asked.

"A cute little puppy," Don said, grinning happily. "he went down to Earth the other day just to get the dog… I think it's a Labrador"

"Oh, they are a cute breed," Brad said, "I have an Alaskan Malamute and a German Shepard."

"What's the Alaskan Malamute?" Don asked.

"The dog that look a little like wolves," Brad replied, he pulled out his wallet and slipped out a picture. "Here."

"What did you name them?" Hank asked, annoyed at the fact that a dog was named after him.

"The German Shepard's called Josie and the other dog is Kitty," Brad said, pointing at each dog, while Don and Hank looked over to see the large dogs..

"You named your dog Kitty?" Ollie laughed.

"Yeap," Brad smirked.

"What type of dog does Question have again?" Martha asked, just as Question walked in with a tiny puppy in his arms. "Wow, that's cute."

"It's a Labrador Retriever," Question said, "Her name is Hankette."

"Her name is not Hankette!" Hank barked, startling the puppy.

"Ignore the mean old man, Hankette," Question said, in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't you name the damn dog Balchaster?" Hank snapped.

"Balchaster is a boy's name," Question said. "Hankette is a girl."

"So name her Balchasterette!" Hank growled.

"How do you know about Balchaster?" Martha suddenly asked. Question faced her, surprised.

"You know about Balchaster," Question asked, with a raised brow.

"Of course," Martha said. "He was the first king of the Sumerians. Not many people now this though, it was documented once on stone and the stone it was written in disappeared back in the Middle Ages."

"How do you know about this?" Question asked.

"I live in a library," Martha said, "I read a lot. There were myths about him. Balchaster wasn't just a normal every day man."

"How was he different?" Ollie asked, wrapping an arm around Don. Hank noticed this and pushed Ollie's hand of his brother. Ollie smirked slightly as Don rolled his eyes.

"According to the myth he had two fathers," Martha said.

"What?" a collected sound came from group.

"How much do you know about him, Question?"

"His birthfather was abandoned by the other father while he was pregnant, and was prosecuted by the local community," Question said, "It was a strange occurrence, and it scared the people. But they were also too scared to kill him, because he was protected by one of the Sumerian gods."

"Sarpanit," Martha announced. "She is the mother goddess of the Sumerians and Babylonians."

"What happened to Balchaster?" Hank asked.

"He was born, and his father raised him alone in the forests for several years," Question replied said. "Once he was around fifteen he decided he wanted to extract revenge on the father that abandoned him. So he returned to Ur, where his father was from. His birthfather went after him, in hopes to stop him from killing any one. His father had a high sense of morality, and preached peace over violence."

"Sounds like Don," Ollie grinned. Hank nodded in agreement and chuckled.

"But when he finally did find his other father," Question said, ignoring Ollie's comment, "he couldn't bring himself to kill him. He knew it went against everything his birthfather taught him, so he merely revealed himself as the other man's son."

"What did the bad dad do?" Hank asked, and he munched down on a chocolate bar.

"If you shut up and stop intrupting me, I'd tell you!" Question snapped, "Any way, his father had regretted his actions fifteens years earlier. He actually spent the first few years of his son's life looking for him. But he gave up when he couldn't find them, deciding that the pair must have died. He and his son spoke just as the birthfather arrived, the small family was re-united and they lived happily ever after."

"Now that sounds like a Disney flick worth watching," Brad said. The group burst out laughing.

"There's too many homophobes in the world," Martha said, huffing.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with being gay," Vigilante said.

"Heath is right," Brad smirked.

"M'name's Greg," Vigilante snapped.

"I don't think that is what he meant, uh_ cowboy_," Sir Justin smiled.

"Ah, shut up," Vigilante muttered.

"So why are you so intent on naming your kid Bolchester?" Brad asked.

"Balchaster," Question said, "It's what he did after he became King. He prepared the Sumerians, gave them the greatest laws earth had ever seen; laws that prevented wars and discord from occurring while he was alive. He helped them become the one of the greatest civilization, from the Sumerians came the Babylonians and Assyrians."

"The Assyrians still followed the laws for a while," Martha said, "But the Babylonians on the other hand, didn't bother to follow these laws, and instead they changed them to the Code of Hammurabi, which pretty much promoted capital punishment."

"Eventually though the Assyrians also began to use the Code of Hammurabi," Question said. "And once they did, all hell broke loose in Mesopotamia. The Assyrians were fast learners, so once they learnt to fight and kill; They tried to take over the world. Killed anyone in their way, including their sisters, the Babylonians. They were trouble."

"How did the Babylonians and the Assyrians come to be?" Dick asked.

"I'm not sure," Question said, "I've been searching for the stone tablets for a while, all the answers are on that. But I have been a little sidetracked."

Question pointed at his protruding belly.

"Hey, Martha, would you know?" Roy asked. She nodded slowly.

"According to what my brother told me," Martha said, "Balchaster had a son and daughter. The boy was called Ashur, which in Greek translates to Assyria. The girl was Babylonia. When the pair grew up, they married-"

"Each other?" Ollie asked.

"Of course not," Martha snapped, "Separate people. They weren't Egyptians. When they were married they split Sumeria in half, and each took a half and named it after themselves. The siblings passed and that's when the Code of Hammurabi was introduced."

"How does your brother know about this?" Question said.

"A book he has," Martha replied.

"Can I borrow it?"

"You'll have to ask my brother, Metatron," Martha said, "And he doesn't share too easily. It took me a few centuries before he lent me look in that book."

Roy started laughing as Martha shook her head, amused. It truly did take a few centuries.

"Damn," Question said. "Does he scare easily?"

"No," Martha said.

"Damn," Question said. "Did you read anything in the book that suggests were the stones are found?"

"You know, I don't see why you care," Martha said, "I mean, it isn't exactly a conspiracy."

"Actually it is, some one hid those stones for a reason," Question said. "Do you know anything?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they were hidden for a good reason," Martha lied; she noticed the look Roy gave her and shrugged slightly.

"We still ain't naming our kid Balchaster," Hank said.

"You seemed fine with it the other day," Question said, as Hankette let out a tiny bark.

"Cutie, aren't you," Martha said, as she went to pat the puppy. Question slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch my bitch!" he growled.

"I didn't realize you were into bestiality," Martha muttered. Green Arrow roared with laughter, as the rest of the group laughed loudly with him. Question merely blushed under his mask, though he pretended it didn't embarrass him by playing with the small puppy in his lap.


	28. Chapter 27

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"What did they do now?" Bruce sighed, as the four teens waited for the founders to join them at the table.

"It's their attitude," Superman growled, "The four of them are very respectful when they are alone, but the moment they join up they become little brats."

"Tell me about it," Wally snapped, "Bart was never this rude before, I don't know what's happening with him."

"Tim never showed me any face either," Bruce said.

"Cassie is exactly the same," Wonder Woman sighed.

"And Kon-El is beginning to be cheeky too," Superman muttered.

"Isn't it obvious," Shayera said, rolling her eyes. "They only act like this to impress one another. Just go and speak to them, it can't be that hard."

"Who made you an expert on teens," Bruce asked.

"I read," Shayera shrugged. "I do plan on having kids, so I prepared my self."

"Shayera, you still have around twenty years or so," John muttered.

"Well, from what I see from these four," Shayera replied. "I'll need a century…"

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Flash said, as he watched the four teens arguing.

"Oh, Kon-El just told Bart to keep his mouth shut when we go and speak to them," Superman said, "Tim and Cassie both agree with him, Bart has a large mouth."

"Poor kid, everyone picks on him," Shayera smirked.

"We better go and speak to them then," Diana sighed.

* * *

"I am not going to wear that," Ted snapped, impatiently.

"Oh come on, Teddy, what's wrong with it?" Booster sighed.

"Well, for one," Ted snapped, "It's a dress!"

"For pregnant women," Booster grinned.

"Exactly, for _women_, I am I man," Ted growled, pointing at his crotch, as Booster waved the flowery dress in front of his face.

"It's not like any one is gonna see you wearing it," Booster grinned. "Come on!"

"No!" Ted snapped. "I won't wear it, and that's final!"

"Please," Booster whined. "For me?"

"No," Ted growled.

"It'll make you look sexy," Booster smiled, rubbing Ted's side.

"I don't want to be sexy," Ted snapped. "Hang on; are you saying I'm not sexy?"

"What? Of course not," Booster grinned, hugging Ted as he walked them over to the sofa. "You're as sexy as Miskera Handles!"

"Who the hell is she… or he?"

"Some slut from the future," Booster shrugged, he fell onto the sofa and pulled Ted onto his lap.

"Now you're comparing me to a slut?" Ted growled.

"What? No, oh you know what I mean," Booster said, when Ted suddenly slapped him and stood up. He quickly stormed of into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. It took Booster a minute to register what happened. He rubbed his stinging cheek and jumped up after Ted and ran to the door and started pounding on it. "Ted! Open up! We need to talk! Come on babe, don't be like this! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Go away!" Ted screeched from inside.

"Oy, I thought pregnant women had short fuses," Booster sighed. "Men are worse."

"I heard that!" Ted yelled.

"Come on Ted, lemme in, please," Booster whined.

"Leave me alone!" Ted growled.

"What's going on Booster?" Booster jumped when he saw Skeets floating above him. "What did you say to him now?"

"Nothing, I just compared him to Miskera Handles," Booster complained. "I don't see the big deal?"

"You compared him to a prostitute?" Skeets sighed.

"Well, I was talking about his looks," Booster said, loudly. "I mean Handles was hot, even if she slept with half the world!"

"Booster," Skeets sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Ted is very emotional right now. You need to watch what you say to him. Even better don't say anything at all."

"But then he'll complain about me not speaking," Booster groaned, as he continued to pound on the door.

"Maybe you should give him some space?" Skeets said.

"Yeah, you're right," Booster sighed, as he walked back dejectedly to the couch. The robot sighed, in annoyance. "He slapped me… Although I suppose it's a change to the usual ass-whooping he gives me…"

* * *

"So what's everyone doing on Valentine's day?" Roy asked, as he drank his fourth can of Coke. Martha was on her tenth coffee that day and it was not even midday.

"Nothing," Question muttered, just as Fire and Ice walked in.

"Brad and I are watching a movie," Martha said, as she bounced on her spot giddily.

"What do you mean we're doing nothing?" Helena asked, facing Question.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble" Martha grinned, childishly. Roy grabbed the coffee mug off her, eyes narrowing. "Hey! My caffeine!"

"Yo, Q, now is the time you agree to take her out," Hank said.

"Exactly," Ollie said.

"I don't see you asking Don out," Question said, as Martha began to giggle.

"HE IS NOT GONNA ASK MY BABY BROTHER OUT!" Hank barked, startling Hankette. Question slapped him across the shoulder, cuddling the terrified puppy. Martha by now had burst out into tears of laughter, as Don sunk in his chair embarrassed. Ollie merely smirked.

"Is she feeling okay?" Helena asked, as Martha fell of the chair, still laughing.

"It's the coffee," Roy sighed, "She has had around ten coffees today."

"Oh, so that's were the coffee is disappearing," Brad smirked. "We might have to shut down the WatchTower just to fund her drinking habits!"

"Okay," Dick grinned, "We need to separate her from the caffeine for about a month."

"Or two," Helena said, "She's worse then J'onn and his cookies."

"What about him?" Dick asked.

"Booster Gold and Blue Beetle stole his Oreos once," Ice said, "He almost lost it… It was quite funny actually."

"He turned into the Hulk," Hank said, "I mean, honestly…"

"It was still funny to watch," Fire grinned. "Especially after Batman had Booster and Beetle clean the lower levels toilets for an entire month."

"Yuck," Don groaned.

"Have you lot seen Guy Gardner?" Fire asked, "I think the little kids played a little prank on him."

"What did they do?" Dick groaned.

"Go and find him," Ice grinned, "Just don't stare, or point…"

* * *

"Now, before I start, I want you four to listen and not interrupt," Superman said, "am I making myself clear?"

"Yes," Tim, Kon-El and Cassie said.

"Bart?" Superman asked. The teen looked up and said nothing. "Do you understand or not?"

Bart shrugged, until Tim elbowed him, "You said to keep my mouth shut!"

Kon-El sighed, loudly.

"Okay, I'm going to get to the point," Superman said, trying not to growl. "We, meaning the adults in this room, are sick of your disrespectful behavior towards everyone. Guy Gardner can't face the League because he doesn't want any one to see his hair!"

"It was funny though," Bart said, reminiscing to the day he shaved off the middle of the Green Lantern's ugly bowler hair-cut and poured green hair dye onto his hair.

"It was not funny!" Superman snapped, "It was a stupid prank, what if Guy was allergic to the dye!"

"If we did anything, we saved him from further humiliation," Bart said, as his friends groaned impatiently. "No one should be seen in public with that hairstyle! And the green suited him."

"That's not the point, Bart," Wally said, "You embarrassed some one for absolutely no reason. Did you think at all about how he would feel?"

Bart didn't reply, only because, Kon-El was pinching him. He was too busy trying not to yelp in pain.

"Now, I'm going to give you one last chance," Superman said, "If you don't begin to act like adults, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the four sighed.

"You can go now," Superman said. The teens stood up and marched out of the room. "Remind me why they are up here?"

"I don't think there is a reason," John said.

"Can't you make them a tower on Earth with no doors or windows and leave them there?" Shayera suggested. "Honestly, this makes one reconsider having children."

"How do you think we feel?" Bruce said, pointing to himself and Wally, "First there is Tim, and then there is Bart who counts for six children."

"And then you'll have Speedster number five," John said.

"Who will count for another five children," Bruce groaned.

"Oh boy," Wally said.

"And then there is the ten other children," Shayera said.

"Plus Booster Gold," Diana said.

"And Supergirl and Stargirl," Superman groaned.

"Maybe we should go back to being the smaller Justice League," Wally said.

"Does Booster count as one or ten children?" Shayera asked.

"Twenty," Batman said, "I just hope his twins take after Blue Beetle."

"Hera, so do I," Diana said.

"Considering Beetle is the mastermind behind all of Booster's pranks," Wally said.

"Actually, ever since he found out Beetle was pregnant, Booster calmed down a little," Shayera said. "He doesn't make as many lame jokes as he use to during missions."

"And less people complain about having to team up with him," Diana smiled.

"Beetle finally got the idiot to settle down," Bruce grinned.

"So what's every one doing Valentine's day?" Superman asked.

"We're hitting a restaurant in Italy," Wally said, pointing to himself and Bruce.

"Mari and I are going to one in Australia," John said, "Brad told us about it."

"How would Brad now about an Aussie restaurant?" Shayera asked.

"He's an Aussie," John said, "He just hasn't got the thick accent."

"I thought he was British," Wally said.

"Nope," John said. "What about you Clark?"

"Lois and I are hitting a beach in New Zealand," Clark said.

"What about you two?" Bruce asked turning to the girls.

"We are going to hit a club and pick up a few guys," Shayera said.

"You should take Diana to that bar we went to a few Christmas's ago," John said.

"As much as I'd love to," Shayera said, "it defeats the purpose of picking up guys. Although maybe we can all go there once Bruce is skinny again."

"I am not FAT!" Bruce growled, as Wally whacked Shayera across the head.

"I think that's a great idea," Clark said, before Shayera hit Wally.

"Let's go next month," Diana said, turning to Bruce, "you can leave Wally Junior with Alfred."

"It's a girl!" Bruce snapped.

"So Walliet then," Shayera shrugged.

"Wait you found out what the baby was?" GL asked.

"No, he just wants a girl," Wally said, "but it is a boy."

* * *

"Sorry about pinching you Bart," Kon-El said, as they headed towards the library.

"S'ok," Bart said, rubbing his thigh, "Just remember not to use your super strength next time. I still haven't healed, even with my supersped."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kon-El said, hugging Bart. "We're all sorry about teaming up against you in there."

"But we had to make sure those big oafs don't try to break us up," Cassie said, as Bart struggled to free himself from Kon-El's grip.

"And you have as much control over you mouth as I have over the baby," Tim said.

"You still haven't felt her kick?" Kon-El asked.

"No," Tim sighed, Kon-El pulled him into a hug, releasing Bart who sighed.

"Man you're worse then Stupidman," Bart laughed.

"Just because I like to hug my pals," Kon-El grinned, as he ruffled Bart's hair. "You really need a hair cut."

"So do you, boy scout," Tim said.

"I wanna cut my hair up to my shoulders," Cassie said, "I look like Diana and Donna with the long hair, but I'm cooler."

"I think short hair would suit you better," Bart said. "And I reckon a mo-hawk like hairdo would suit you, Konny."

"What about me?" Tim asked.

"I like your hair how it is," Bart said.

"Me too," Kon-El said, ruffling Tim's hair. "Eww… with out the gel."

* * *

"I hope they don't bother Alfred to much," Bruce said, as they entered a restaurant in Italy.

"They'll be fine," Wally said, as he led Bruce to the table. "Jeeves can handle them."

"I hope so," Bruce said, "So what are we having?"

"How's pizza sound? Or do you want something else?" Wally grinned.

"Pizza is perfect," Bruce replied, as he glared at a woman who was staring at his huge belly. "Wally, do I look fat or pregnant?"

"Bruce, please don't start," Wally groaned.

"People are staring at me!" Bruce growled softly. "Tell me I don't look pregnant, at least being fat is normal."

"If I tell you that you look fat," Wally said, "You'll be pissy all day. To me you always look perfect."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled.

"So what will you two like?" a waiter asked.

"Three pizzas thanks," Wally said. "What flavour would you like Bruce?"

"Vegetarian," Bruce shrugged.

"Okay, Vegetarian, cheese and the one with a lot of meat thanks," Wally said to the waiter, "and can we get two loafs of garlic bread, a jug of Fanta and juice and a plate of hot chips?"

"Sure," the waiter said, writing down the said things.

"Oh and can we get a Caesar salad?" Bruce said, smirking when Wally made a face.

"Okay," the waiter said, "it should not be too long."

The pair watched as he walked away.

"Your birthday is coming up," Wally smiled.

"Yeap," Bruce smiled.

"Why don't you, me, the brats, Alfred and Dick hit a beach some where?"

"In winter?" Bruce asked.

"It's not winter everywhere," Wally smiled.

"Okay then,"

"Great, this Monday we are booked then," Wally smirked.

"I think maybe being pregnant is a good thing," Bruce smiled, "You spoil me rotten."

"Any time babe," Wally grinned.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli, Vic Sage, Oliver Queen, Hank and Don Hall had transported down to a park in Sydney, Australia near a beautiful lake, to have a small picnic. Hankette was using her time to run around the small park, playing with the few children that were already there. Vic lay beside Helena watching his tiny puppy run before a little toddler who decided he wanted to catch the small black puppy. Don and Ollie were enjoying the mangoes they had brought from a local fruit shops. Hank was standing by the lake's edge, munching down his fourth hot dog, or rather was eating the sausage and throwing pieces of bread to the ducks, geese and swans swimming in the dark water. A large pelican flew beside him, startling him. He gaped when he almost fell into the deep lake.

"Stupid bird," Hank said, moving away from the water's edge. He noticed Hankette sitting on a rock peering down at the water swiping at the tadpoles that swam past. "Hey, move away from there."

"Fishie!" Hank turned to see the toddler leaning on a rock beside him, reaching into the deeper side of the water.

"Mattie! Git away from the bloody water," a man yelled as he ran over. The toddler ignored him and continued to lean into the water. Hank sighed and threw his hotdog at the pelican which gobbled it up in one huge gulp. Hank bent over and grabbed the toddler by the overalls before he slipped into the water, lifted him up and jumped of the rock just as his father, or brother reached. "Thanks mate. Fair dinkum, kids today."

"Huh?" Hank asked. "What did you just call me?"

"Ye ain't from Australia, are ya?" the man asked.

"No, American," Hank said.

"Well I meant kids are annoyin'" the man grinned, a toothy grin.

"Hank! Watch Hankette!" Vic yelled. Hank turned and faced the puppy and found her drenched in water whimpering, struggling to stay afloat in the shallower parts of the lake.

"Stupid dog," Hank groaned, picking the puppy by the scruff of the neck.

"Yer dog's name is Hankette?"

"Don't ask," Hank said, "and it ain't my dog. It's my friend's."

"Seeya mate," the Australian said, walking away with the toddler in his arms. "Say bye, Mattie."

"Bye, bye goggie and man," the toddler grinned, waving his chubby hand at Hank. Hank grinned back and waved, before walking back to Vic. He threw the puppy into Vic's arms, and ignored the kick to the shin he received for throwing the puppy.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Ollie said, "Don, ya wanna join me?"

"Sure," Don said, standing up. He followed Ollie towards a bushy footpath. "It's beautiful."

"Australia is," Ollie said, turning around to see Hank lying on his back pushing Hankette of his belly. He wrapped his arm around Don's waist, and walking a little faster as Don tensed slightly. "You need to see Queensland. Maybe you and I and the kids can hit Gold Coast one day when they are older."

"I'd like that," Don smiled, as they disappeared further into the bush. Don looked behind him and raised a brow when he saw nothing but trees and bushes. "Uh, do you know the way back?"

"It's that way," Ollie said, pointing behind him, he then raised a brow when he turned. "Or was it that way."

"Oh great, we're lost," Don sighed.

"Doesn't Australia have a lot of snakes?" Ollie asked. Don yelped and jumped into Ollie's arms. "Okay, then?"

"I don't really like snakes," Don muttered, bashfully as Ollie helped him down.

"Don't worry," Ollie said, climbing on a large boulder behind him. "I'll protect you."

"Thanks," Don smiled as Ollie pulled him up onto the boulder. The pair sat beside on another, "So how am I gonna get down?"

"We can worry about that later," Ollie grinned, he place a warm hand on Don's bare thigh and grinned more when Don froze. He slowly slid his hand up and down, enjoying the smooth skin under his hand.

"What- what are you doing?" Don gulped, wondering why he chose a pair of shorts to wear.

"What do you think I am doing?" Ollie asked, as he slid his hand behind Don's neck. Don swallowed as he was pulled closer to Ollie. "I heard you a few days ago when I went into the showers. I know you want me, and I know what I want too. I may be blond but not all blondes are stupid."

"One in a million," Don muttered.

"Two," Ollie corrected, as he leaned in closer to the pale pink lips and began to suck on them. Don moaned and opened, allowing Ollie entrance into his warm mouth. He shivered when Ollie slid a hand up his shirt and squeezed a large erect nipple.

"I don't think this is exactly the place," Don yelped. Ollie grinned, and nodded.

"Besides, I don't want your bro to call on a search party," Ollie said. "He'll kill me if he found us…"

"So I guess we agree," Don said, "Don't tell Hank."

"Yeap," Ollie nodded.

"So how do we get of Mount Everest," Don asked, Ollie smirked and flipped him self down to the ground. Ollie laughed loudly. "Yes, yes, funny. Now how do I get down?"

"Slid down, slowly," Ollie said, "I'll catch you."

"Okay," Don nodded.


	29. Chapter 28

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

** Chapter 28**

* * *

"That was delicious," Bruce sighed, blissfully.

"You wanna go on a canoe ride?" Wally asked, "We're near the Arno River, least I think that's what it called."

"Sure let's go," Bruce smiled, taking Wally's hand. The pair walked down a staircase and ignored the looks they were getting from the crowd. Once they reached the water, Wally paid for a canoe and helped Bruce the small boat. He then jumped in and began to row them away from the land. He yelped when Bruce suddenly splashed him with the cold water.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Wally said, before using the paddle to spray Bruce with the clear liquid. Bruce screamed loudly as the cold water sunk through his shirt.

"Wally! You froze the baby!" Bruce snapped, rubbing his overgrown belly.

"Sorry, babe," Wally said, kissing Bruce.

"I've had a great time today, Wally," Bruce smiled.

"So have I," Wally grinned.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Huntress asked, as Don and Ollie walked back.

"Oh, Don found a rock he wanted to climb," Ollie shrugged, "But then he couldn't get down."

"Lemme guess," Vic asked, as Hankette struggled to remove an orange sock from his grasp. "You stood there laughing at him for the entire time, until you decided you had enough."

"Some thing like that," Don smirked, as he sat down beside his brother.

"Hang on, did you make fun of my little brother?" Hank asked, standing up. Ollie nodded as he walked backwards quickly. Hank let out a war cry and ran after the laughing blonde.

"Dumb and dumber," Vic muttered, as he yanked his sock from the small puppy. He shook it above the dog's head and watched as it jumped upwards to grab the bright orange sock. Meanwhile, Hank had caught Ollie and was wrestling him near the water's edge.

"If they fall in," Don muttered.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" Vic asked when Ollie suddenly pushed Hank into the freezing cold water. Helena and Vic burst out laughing as Don sighed in annoyance. Hank exited the water, drenched and with a death stare implanted into his face. Ollie took this as a warning, and began to run. Of course, Hank was deadly when pissed off, so it only took several seconds before Ollie was as wet as Hank was.

"You are right," Don said, "They are dumb and dumber!"

* * *

"I do not believe we spent all of our Valentine's Day watching Clint Eastwood movies, and eating popcorn," Sir Justin complained.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Vigilante said.

"Go to a restaurant like all the other couples," Justin said, moodily.

"How's McDonald's sound to you?" Vigilante asked.

"I meant a fancy one!" Justin snapped, "With healthy, actual meat!"

"Why don't we go 'n get some KFC?" Vigilante said.

"Isn't that also a fast-food restaurant?" Justin asked, warily.

"Yeah,"

"No!" Justin growled.

"You feeling okay," Vigilante asked, wrapping his arm around Sir Justin.

"A little tired," Justin sighed, "Can we go get some Ice-cream?"

"There's a new ice-cream shop down the road," Vigilante said, "What flavours do ye want?"

"Cookies and Cream," Justin said, "And lemon, and perhaps some plain vanilla."

"Any thing else," Vigilante asked, looking for his wallet.

"Strawberry ice-cream too," Sir Justin said, "And that minty chocolate one."

"I'll buy a bit of every flavour," Vigilante smirked.

"Wonderful," Justin said, perkily, as Vigilante grabbed his wallet and walked out the door. "Don't take too long."

"Sure," Vigilante grinned.

* * *

Ted lay blissfully in Booster's arms, munching on a chip as Booster stroked his hair. The pair was sitting on the ground above a thin picnic cloth that Booster laid on the ground for the pair. Booster decided to surprise Ted by throwing him a tiny picnic inside their bedroom. He had a vase with a rose in the middle of the cloth that was surrounded by plates, cups, sandwiches, drinks and junk food for two.

"Why can't you be like this everyday," Ted asked, as he opened a bar of Snickers chocolate.

"I'll keep it in mind," Booster grinned, massaging Ted's shoulders and neck.

"Yeah, right there," Ted groaned, delightfully. Booster nodded and continued to massage the area.

"You need anything else massaged?" Booster said, nibbling on Ted's ear. Ted whimpered slightly, his ears were very sensitive; of course Booster knew this and used it to his advantage. Ted threw the unfinished chocolate to the ground and pushed Booster onto his back. He climbed above him and smirked, as Booster grinned up and him. "As much as I prefer being on top, this is good too!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Ted snapped.

"How am I meant to kiss you?" Booster smirked, "You're all the way up there!"

"Oh ha-ha," Ted smirked back, before lying across Booster's chest to reach the blonde's red lips.

* * *

**Several days later**

"Are you two idiots ready yet?" Wally called out loudly, as he carried a basket filled with foods and utensils. Bart zoomed down beside him dressed in a grey jumper and brown shorts.

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure," Wally said, "To a beach some where near Australia. The weather is perfect for swimming there. You have a pair of Speedos on?"

"No," Bart said, making a face, "I'll go change into board shorts."

"Okay," Wally said, turning around to face Alfred who was dressed in a grey t-shirt and brown cargos.

"Must I wear these," Alfred sighed, holding a pair of red Speedos.

"Well Bart's wearing boardies," Wally said.

"I do not believe I will swim any way," Alfred said. Bart and Tim walked down the staircase as Bart roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked.

"He's wearing the Speedos!" Bart laughed, as Tim flushed with embarrassment.

"So am I," Wally shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's you," Bart said, "Tim is cool."

"But Speedos aren't?" Wally asked.

"Not when you wear them," Bart smirked. "Where's Bruce?"

**HONK.**

"In the car," Wally said, as he pulled Tim into a one armed hug and walked outwards.

"Why is he in the car?" Tim asked, "I thought we were going by the League's transporter thingy."

"We are," Wally said, as they walked outside. Alfred locked the door. "Bruce is just trying to get us outside."

"It took you lot long enough!" Bruce snapped, leaning against the Porsche as he rubbed his giant belly.

"Is Dick gonna be there?" Tim asked, as Wally spoke into his intercom.

"Yes," Bruce said. "Roy will be with him too."

"We are about to go," Wally said.

"Is Konny gonna be there?" Bart asked.

"No," Bruce sighed, just as they were transported. Bruce groaned as his insides where tampered with. He closed his eyes and opened them and found himself on a beach. Wally rushed over to him and held him by his arms as the world spun around him.

"You okay?" Wally asked.

"A little dizzy," he said, as he was helped to the ground. He closed his eyes, as he placed his hand on the soft warm sand.

"Awesome," Tim said, "This is the beach we came to the other day!"

"Yeah, Roy and Dick told be about it," Wally said, just as the two said men appeared beside him. "Hey you're here!"

"Yeah," Roy said, accepting a quick hug from Wally. Dick and Wally hugged for a little longer as Bart tackled Roy to the ground. "Hey! You little twerp!"

"Let's play footy!" Bart yelled.

"Let's eat cake first!" Tim said, "I'm hungry!"

"But I wanna play!"

"You'd expect Bart to be whining about his stomach," Dick muttered.

"We can cut the cake later boys, now off you go," Alfred said, as he sat down on a towel beside Bruce. "Are you feeling better master Bruce?"

"Yeah, I guess it was just the travelling got to me," Bruce said, as he and Alfred watched Dick, Roy and Wally team up against Tim and Bart in a game of football. The two teens were struggling against the three older men; especially since Wally continued to cheat while Dick sat on Tim not allowing him to get up, as Roy held Bart at bay.

"This isn't fair!" Tim said, as he struggled to push Dick off him. Roy had Bart in a headlock as Wally decided to turn the football match into a Bart tickling match. The boy squealed as his sides and arms pits were tickled by Wally. Dick grinned and looked down at Tim. The teen stared at him with wide, scared eyes, as Dick raised his hands and wriggled his fingers.

"No! No! NO! hahahah! Stop it- hahaha," Tim yelled, "Help me, Bart!"

"I can't! Heheh! I'm bu-hahah-busy!" Bart laughed, as Wally super tickled him. "Stop it! You-tehehe! Over-grown jerk!"

"Dick! Wally! Roy! Get off them!" Bruce snapped, become fed up with the squealing. The three older boys sighed, as they jumped up. Wally zoomed over to Bruce and sat beside him with an arm around his shoulders and a hand on his belly.

"Hey Tim, the baby is kicking," Wally called. Tim pushed Dick off him and rushed over to Bruce. He placed his hand on the large stomach and waited.

"I don't feel anything," Tim said.

"I don't believe it," Bruce muttered, "She stopped kicking, again!"

"Why can't I ever feel her kick!" Tim whined as Bart zoomed over, followed by Dick and Roy.

"She probably doesn't like you," Bart grinned. Tim slapped him across the shoulder playfully, only to be tackled to the ground by an overactive Bart.

"Who wants some meat pie?" Wally asked, "I mean we are in a part of Australia, which means we should eat some meat pie!"

"I didn't bring any meat pie," Alfred said, startled.

"I mean from the shops," Wally said. "I'll zoomed over and get a few."

"Can you get me a Coke?" Roy asked.

"And I want some pizza!" Bart said.

"Oh and Vegemite!" Tim said, he received a look from the group, "So I like the brown stuff."

"Brown shit more like it!" Bart muttered.

"I'll get fifty meat pies, thirty sausage rolls, twenty Coca Colas and a Coke Zero," Wally said, the server; a fat bald man looked at him like he was a pig, Bart grinned from beside him and whispered something into Wally's ear. "Okay, can I get 50 of those lolly bags?"

"Okay," the man said, as he wrote down what was said. Behind him, two teenagers got to work in preparing the said things. "The meat pies are two bucks each, the sausages are one-fifty, the drinks are a dollar-twenty a can and the lolly bags are fifty cents. That comes down to-"

"195 dollars and twenty cents," Bart said, the man check his calculator and nodded at Wally.

"There needs to be more kids like this squirt," the man laughed. "Me own son is lucky if he knows how to spell his bloody name!"

"Oi!" the boy grunted. "I can too spell me name!"

After half an hour only two meat-pies, three sausages, a can of Coke and seven bags of lollies survived. Bart and Tim were throwing the lollies at one another trying to catch them with only their mouths. Of course a few of the lollies were scattered over the white sand. Dick and Roy were in the clear water thrashing about and catching waves as Bruce and Wally lay in one another's arms on the sand, as Alfred lay on his stomach sunbaking.

"This sand is so white," Bruce said, as he felt the sand slip through his fingers.

"It's a beautiful beach," Wally said, "Not many people come here, its usually only left for the animals."

"No wonder why it's so beautiful," Bruce said, "It hasn't been disturbed much."

"Heads!" Tim called; Bruce and Wally looked up to see a snake flying towards them. Wally opened his mouth and swallowed the sweet. "Cool catch."

Bruce stood up as he spied the large sandcastle that Bart had just completed. The Dark Knight smirked as he kicked the sandcastle over, causing Bart to yelp in anger.

"You ruin my castle, you fat blob," Bart screamed, as he jumped at Bruce who flipped him over his shoulders and then jumped on Bart, playfully swatting his head. Bart yelped as Bruce roared with laughter. Roy looked at Dick with a 'what the hell is wrong with him?' look planted on his face. Dick had the same expression.

Bart giggled loudly when Bruce tickled him under the arms. He gasped for breath, as Bruce suddenly stopped tickling him; he had a worried look on his face as his face suddenly contorted to pain. Bart screamed when he felt some thing wet on his lower arm and waist. Bruce fell backwards groaning in pain as Wally scampered over, followed by Tim and Alfred.

"Bruce?" Wally asked, as he knelt beside him. Bart jumped up and screamed when he saw his shirt was covered in a sticky white and red substance.

"I- I think the baby's coming!" Bruce cried, Alfred knelt beside him and reassured him and Tim looked completely petrified.

"He-he gave birth on me," Bart whispered just as Roy and Dick ran over, dripping wet in nothing but shorts.

"Call the League," Dick said, "We need to get him up to the tower."

"Mr Terrific? It's Flash! We-" Flash stopped, panicking as he pulled out the small commlink. He spoke into it, "Hello! Hello! Shit! It isn't working!"

"Wally!" Bruce cried in pain.

"We need clean cloths," Alfred said, just as Bart pulled of his shirt and threw it to the ground, he zoomed over and grabbed all the cloths he could find.

"The baby can't be born here!" Bruce cried.

"We're gonna get help," Dick promised, "Roy, what are we gonna do!"

"Uh, um," Roy bit his lip and grabbed the Commlink, "Bart, run towards Australia and try the link there. Tell them to send one of the doctors down or to get us up there!"

"What if it's the Link that isn't working?" Bart asked.

"Go find Batgirl," Dick said, "She should be in Gotham. Here are our co-ordinates."

He handed Bart a piece of paper and he pocketed it.

"Wally!" Bruce screamed, painfully. "I think she is coming right now!"

"No! Stay in there, son!" Wally yelled loudly. Bart looked down at Bruce, as look of determination appeared on his face. He zoomed off leaving the worried group alone on the beach.

Roy looked around the beach worriedly. Why weren't there any angels nearby? He was sure that Gabriel was meant to be here.


	30. Chapter 29

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"Where are they, son?" Superman asked, as he stood by Bart with a hand on his shoulder holding the frantic boy still. "Say it slowly this time though."

"On a beach near Australia," Bart said, quickly, waving the communicating piece frantically around, "The link wasn't working there, but we didn't know why but then-"

"And Bruce has gone into labour?" Wonder Woman asked. The pair, Shayera Hol, Donna and Tempest had just completed a mission, while Cassie and Kon-El tagged along waiting for the group to finish. "Tell us exactly what happened, Bart."

"I went to Australia to try the link, but it didn't work," Bart said, "So I ran to Gotham, but I passed Metropolis on the way, and I saw Booster Gold, he told me that the transporters and the communications were down in the towers. So I told him what happened, and then he asked for directions, so I showed him the coordinates." He took out the piece of paper and handed it to Superman. "Booster went there now with the robot thing that follows him."

"Okay," Superman said, turning to the group, "I'm going to fly over there as quickly as I can. The rest of you follow, but try to get in contact with one of the doctors."

"Alright," Shayera said, as Superman took of like a speeding bullet.

"Is Tim okay?" Kon-El asked.

"He was a little shocked," Bart said, surprised that Kon's first thought was of Tim. It pleased him though. "The day was going perfectly, and I guess it just scared him."

"Bruce will be fine," Diana said. "Come on, Bart. Show us where to go."

"Okay," Bart said, before zooming off, slower then usual as he was followed by the group.

* * *

"Booster!" Wally cried, happily, when he saw the man from the future land on the beach. Beside him, Bruce screamed as another pain course through his body.

"Wally!" Bruce screeched, "I'll kill you!"

"Why isn't any one answering us?" Dick asked.

"There's a problem up there," Booster said, as he and Skeets ran up to the group. "Nothing big, just power failure."

"Argh fuckwhereisbart!" Bruce yelled.

"Master Bruce, I understand you are in pain," Alfred scolded, "But please refrain yourself from using that language!"

"Don't START with meeeee!" Bruce cried. "It hurts!"

Alfred gently stroked Bruce's forehead, as he kneeled beside him.

"S'okay! I've delivered a baby before!" Booster said, grinning brightly.

"WALLY!" Bruce screeched, giving Booster a bewildered look.

"Though it was a woman," Booster mused; he looked up at Bruce and raised a hand, "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Get those fingers out of my face!" Bruce growled, as he panted hard.

"Okay, practise your breathing!" Booster said. "Hee, hee HOO! Remember Michael Jackson, that man you guys all love so much in this century?"

"Wally! Get this idiot out of my face!" Bruce cried, as he arched backwards hollering in pain.

"Why is he bleeding?" Dick asked, panicking as the white sand reddened.

"Perhaps his body is opening an entrance to release the child?" Alfred suggested.

"Some one check," Wally said.

"You check!" Booster said, "He's your boyfriend!"

"I can't! I'll pass out!" Wally said.

"I'm not checking either!" Dick said.

"Oh for the love of me," Roy sighed, "I'll check…"

"Argh!" Bruce screamed, as Roy swallowed and looked between Bruce's legs.

"All I see is his briefs," Roy said. "But they seem to be coated in blood."

"Well take them off!" Booster said.

"No way!" Roy said, as Bruce let out another strangled cry. "Has any one got a knife on them?"

"You're not cutting me up!" Bruce cried. "Wally!"

"We might not have a choice!" Roy said, "Where do we cut?"

"You're not cutting me here!" Bruce screamed, slapping Roy across the shoulder.

"It's okay," Wally said, holding Bruce, "He isn't gonna do anything."

"Where the hell is Bart?" Dick asked.

"I told him where to find Superman," Booster said, "They should be he soon. Or now…"

"What's going on?" Superman said, as he landed on the island, he zoomed over to Bruce and felt faint, at the sight he saw.

"Why could she wait one more damn day before decided to join us?" Bruce screamed.

"Call it a birthday gift," Wally said, just as Bart appeared before them. "What took you so long!"

Bart poked over his shoulder as Wonder Woman, Donna, Tempest, Shayera, Kon-El and Cassie flew, or swam closer towards them. "They couldn't keep up…"

"power failure in the Watchtower," Tempest said, "None of the doctors are available."

"Guess we're gonna do this the old fashion way," Shayera said, walking over. "Move it."

She moved the men out of the way and knelt beside Bruce helping him sit up. Diana rushed over and knelt between his legs.

"Unless if you men wish to be disgusted beyond imagination," Diana said, she knew Bruce needed privacy during this. "I suggest leaving."

It didn't take to long for the men to scatter. Except for Alfred and Wally, who remained behind Bruce, looking worried.

"You cowards!" Bruce screamed.

"Bruce we need you to take of your briefs," Shayera said.

"What!" Bruce cried.

"Bruce, we think you will deliver the baby naturally," Diana said, as Shayera pushed him onto a think blanket so he was partially laying and sitting at the same time.

"It's okay Bruce, it's not like we haven't seen a penis before," Shayera said. The dark-haired moaned and showed Shayera his favourite finger, as he wriggled out of his briefs with help from Diana.

"Is the water hot?" Diana asked, pointing to a thermos.

"Yeah," Bruce whispered, as he felt close to fainting.

"Its okay, Bruce," Diana smiled, as Shayera poured the water onto a clean cloth and handed them to Diana. She placed the between Bruce's thighs.

"Hot!" Bruce whimpered, grasping at Wally's hands. The red head man stroked his partners sweaty locks. "And what the hell are they for?"

"It will cool," Diana said, "And help relax your leg muscles."

"Can we help?" Donna asked, referring to herself and Cassie. Diana shook her head.

"But if we need anything, we will call," Diana said.

"How long has he been having the contractions for?" Shayera asked.

"Maybe half an hour," Wally said.

"It may take a while," Shayera said, looking at Diana. Diana frowned, as she and Shayera placed more warm towels around tired man's body.

* * *

"How long will this take?" Kon-El asked, as Superman paced before him.

"Possibly hours," Superman said. Kon-El nodded before he stood up to go and see his worried friends. "Be careful."

"Okay," Kon-El said, before leaping into the air to where his friends had hidden them selves. He raised a brow, landing, when he saw Bart hugging a distraught Tim tightly. He walked over and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Tim shuddered. Kon-El gave Bart a look.

"He's scared that something might happen to Bruce," Bart said, rubbing Tim across the back as the other teen sobbed silently against his lower chest. "Nothing is gonna happen to him though."

"Course not," Kon-El affirmed, "He has friends with him who'll make sure he'll be fine."

"None of them are doctors though," Tim sniffed. "What if something goes wrong?"

"They won't let anything happen to him," Kon-El said, firmly. "Diana and Shayera know what they are doing."

"You don't understand," Tim muttered, "I think that the pregnancy was a way of slowing down Bruce's death. What if after the baby is born, Bruce dies? I don't want to lose him!"

"You won't," Bart said, "Wally won't let him die!"

"Wally doesn't have a choice!" Tim cried. "This isn't like Roy!"

"He won't die," Kon-El said, sharply. "You have to have faith that he is strong enough to pull through."

The teens heard another scream from the beach side. Tim swallowed as Kon-El massaged his shoulder.

"Tim, the screaming is normal," Bart said, "Remember he is trying to pass a watermelon through a tiny pipe."

"Which pipe?" Kon-El asked, nervously.

"I don't know," Bart said, looking just as nervous, rubbing his bare chest, "But his water broke on my shirt. Something tells me he might give birth the normal way."

"So much blood," Tim mumbled.

"That was normal too," Bart said.

"Wait, are you saying he's gonna grow a-" Kon-El motioned towards his crotch, before he slipped a finger through his other hand which was shaped as a zero.

"Kon, that's disgusting," Bart said, "but yeah I think so."

"Don grew tits," Tim muttered.

"He did?" Kon-El asked, "Are they big?"

"Don't know," Bart asked, "He wears baggy shirts, but I heard the Question making fun of him. That's how we know he has boobs."

"Does Wally still have that Playboy collection in his room," Kon-El asked.

"No, Bruce threw them all out," Tim said, "I think I'm gonna go check what's happening."

"We'll come with you," Kon-El said, walking beside Tim before placing an arm on Tim's lower back. Behind them, Bart smirked slightly, when Tim jumped visibly.

* * *

"Roy, isn't there any thing you can do?" Dick asked, as he paced nervously in front of the calm arch angel.

"I'm the speed, not the birth angel," Roy said, "But Bruce will be fine."

"Are any of the other angels around?"

"Not sure," Roy said, "Other then Serena and Lucifer I ain't seen any yet."

"Lucifer is a demon," Dick said.

"He is a fallen angel," Roy corrected, just as the said man appeared beside him. Dick jumped in fright. "Lucifer, Hey where is Gabriel, or was it Raphael that Martha was talking about?"

"He's busy, so he sent me to tell you that ya got to 'guide the baby out of the womb'," Lucifer said, "Gabs said that the kid will come out the normal way. Apparently Bryan, or whatever his name is, grew an exit under his balls."

"Bruce," Dick corrected.

"What do I have to do?" Roy asked.

"Get your ass into spirit form so no one can see ya," Lucifer said.

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Same thing with yer wings," Lucifer said, "Imagine it."

"Okay," Roy muttered. He began to scrunch up his eyes. "Imagining, imagining. Did it work?"

"Some one crapping in China, but that's about it," Lucifer said, "Take it nice and slow, and don't look so constipated next time."

"I don't look-"

"Roy, come on," Dick said, "Just relax, it will come to you."

"Okay," Roy said, closing his eyes once more. He listened to the waves and the screams and curses coming from Bruce as a calm feeling swept through him.

"Roy?" Dick asked look around.

"He did it," Lucifer said, before disappearing from Dick's view. "Okay, now ya got to go to Bryce-"

"Bruce," Roy corrected as he watched Dick look around for him. "Can he hear us?"

"Nope," Lucifer said. "Anyway go to Brent and concentrate on his belly. You'll see the baby inside him like those dumb Barbie dolls some girls can get; ye know the ones where their belly pops off? All you need to do is poke the baby between the lips and the nose."

"Why?"

"To remove the baby's knowledge," Lucifer said, "Otherwise you're gonna get a very smart baby on your hands. And smart people piss dumber people off."

"What type of knowledge?" Roy asked.

"Almost anything," Lucifer said, "'Cept for what's the meaning of life."

"What is it?"

"Beats me," Lucifer shrugged, "No one but Bob knows."

"Who's Bob?" Roy asked. Beside him Dick sat looking annoyed on a rock.

"God," Lucifer said. "Now go."

"Okay," Roy said, smirking a little. He walked towards the beach until he saw Bruce lying on a towel surrounded by his family. He made his way to Bruce and peered down at the bare belly. He looked at the belly hard, concentrating until his head hurt; until the skin and flesh cleared to reveal a tiny baby inside the womb. Looking up at the angel with big blue eyes the baby smiled slightly as though it knew who Roy was. Roy noticed that the cleft that was usually between the lips and nose was missing, so he knelt down and smiled down on the infant before gently pressing the area. He removed his hand and nodded, impressed when he noticed the tiny cleft that had formed. He was brought out of his pride towards himself when Bruce let out another scream, which caught the attention of Shayera and Diana.

"Now the baby is coming," Diana said, as she rushed towards Bruce. "Okay, Bruce you're going to have to push."

"I am pushing," Bruce growled, as he panted hard. Roy stood up just as Tim and Kon-El ran up to them. Bart was already standing behind Wally, who had Bruce's hand in his hand.

"Again, Bruce," Shayera said, rubbing his forehead with a wet towel, as Roy ran back towards were Dick was sitting, looking concerned. He squinted as he reappeared beside Dick, who jumped, startled.

"The baby is coming," Roy said, grabbing Dick by the arm. The pair ran back to the group were standing around Bruce who was still pushing, for dear life.

"I can't do this anymore!" Bruce cried. Wally held his hand tighter.

"Yes, yes you can!" Wally cried back.

"A few more pushes and it will be over," Diana said. Bruce nodded, faintly as he let out a high-pitched scream startling the entire group.

"You're going well master Bruce," Alfred said, trying not to cry.

"I see a head!" Shayera said.

"That's my penis!" Bruce snapped.

"No, it's the baby," Diana cried, "Push, Bruce! Push!"

"Stop telling me to PUSH!" He screamed the last word, as his body squeezed hard.

"One more!" Shayera said, "One more, push Bruce, and that's it!"

The last push seemed to take the longest, as a sharp pain rained through his entire body. Then there was a silence, and Bruce felt numb as he was pulled into his own world. He saw stars when a loud cry brought him back into the real world. He looked up to see Diana crying as she held a small bloody baby in her arms.

"It's a miracle," she sniffed, as Shayera cleaned the baby and then wrapped it in a white towel. Bruce looked up at Wally, and found the speedster grinning like an idiot at the small bundle in Diana's arms. "Would you like to hold your baby, Bruce?"

"After all that freaking pain I just went through," Bruce snapped. "**What do you think**?"

Diana laughed as she gently placed the baby in his waiting arms. He removed the tiny towel to reveal a pale, dark-haired, blue eyes baby staring at him. Wally removed more of the towel to see what the baby was.

"It's a boy!" Wally said, "And what a boy?"

"That's the umbilical cord," Bruce said, removing the cord out of the way.

"Ha! He is still a boy!" Wally laughed, "He looks like you."

"That's a good thing," Roy smirked, "and mate, you need to stop watching the Simpsons."

"Congratulations! What are you going to name him?" Superman asked, as he looked at the little baby, in Bruce's arms.

"Don't know yet," Wally said.

"We have to talk about it," Bruce said.

"You mean fight about it," Bart said, looking down at the infant. "He has freckles, like Wally."

"But his eyes are like both," Tim said, grinning happily.

"I told you he'd be fine," Kon-El said smugly.

"Can we go home now?" Bruce asked, looking at Tim with a raised brow. Tim blushed.

"Not yet," Alfred said, returning to the group with a large cake, with five candles on it. "We still have the cake."

"Sweet," Kon-El said. "Do we sing?"

"Hell yeah!" Roy roared, startling everyone. The infant opened one eye, and stared at the person the noise was coming from. "Sorry squirt."

The group laughed, as the eye slowly closed, and following Tim and Bart's lead they began to sing the birthday song. Once finished, the group began to hip and hurray.

"Happy birthday, Bruce," Wally said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Well, blow out the candles master Bruce," Alfred said, Bruce nodded before he blew out the five candles, the fire disappearing in the gust of wind.

"The communicators are working again," Tempest announced smiling down at the child, "Mr Terrific is gonna transport us up to the tower in a few seconds. The docs wanna check if the babe and Batman are okay."

* * *

"Oh, he is beautiful and tiny," Don whispered, as he peered at the baby in Bruce's arms. The infant was fast asleep as he was carried towards the Med Labs. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Donny," Bruce grinned, causing Wally to glance over suddenly. "What?"

"Did you just call him Donny?" Wally asked, as he watched Bart and Tim run in front of them. Kon-El decided to remain walking behind the pair, watching them almost protectively. His stride was hard not to laugh at, with his hands behind his back and he paced a few feet before the group.

"No," Bruce said, Don smirked as Sir Justin and Ted walked up to them, "Where did you get such an idea?"

"Good Lord," Sir Justin smiled, "He is beautiful."

"Oh good, he got the looks from your side of the family," Ted said, Bruce laughed as Wally poked his tongue out at Ted. "Hopefully he will have your brains too."

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"Can I hold him?" Bart asked as he zoomed over. Bruce nodded and slowly handed the infant to Bart.

"Make sure you support his back and neck," Bruce said. Bart nodded as he slowly walked beside Bruce. He cuddled the infant as Tim walked over as peered at the baby. "Do you want to hold him Tim?"

"No," Tim said, quickly.

"Why not, bud?" Wally said, pulling Tim into a headlock.

"I might drop him," Tim said, embarrassed.

"No you won't," Bruce assured. Bart carefully turned a corner taking slow, heavy steps. "How about when you're sitting we will give him to you?"

"Uh, okay," Tim said.

"Bart you don't need to walk that slowly," Wally said, "You're doing fine."

"Thank you," Bart grinned, stepping a pace faster. "He isn't very heavy."

"He will be soon," Bruce said. "He's very lucky to have you two as older brothers."

"Huh?" Bart asked, confused.

"Bart, Bruce and I decided we want to legally adopt both you and Tim," Wally said. Bart for once was silenced, as Tim's jaw dropped. "But it's totally your choice, if you want us as dads."

"Yes!" Tim said, happily. "I'd love that!"

"I- uh, I don't know what to say," Bart said.

"Wow, two miracles in one day," Kon-El said, Bart glared at him, before facing Bruce and Wally.

"I'd love it too," Bart grinned, "But that means I'll have two dads."

"Like me," Kon-El smirked.

"Yeah, but we have two cool dads," Bart grinned. Kon-El grinned back.

"But Superman counts for ten dads," Kon-El smirked.

"Batman is better then Superman," Tim said.

"No he isn't," Kon-El said.

"Oh great," Bart muttered, "Here they go again. I told you before Superman and Batman suck. The Flash is the best!"

"Oh, yeah now I'm the best…" Wally scoffed.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to measure and weigh the tiny tot," Brad said, as he placed the baby gently on cloth covering a scale "Alright he is thirty-seven centimetres, that's translates into fifteen inches. Ya got that Mart?"

"Martha!" Martha snapped, as she jotted down the numbers. The infant followed the noise, amused. "How much does he weight?"

"3 and a half kilos," Brad said, "That converts to 7.7 pounds."

"Aren't you a big boy," Wally asked.

"Got it," Martha said, "Has the computer come back with his blood type?"

"Nope not yet," Brad said, as the newborn pulled on his index finger, "he has a firm grip, and all fingers and toes are accounted for."

"Got it," Martha said. "Black hair, and blue eyes, though the eyes may change."

"I doubt it," Brad said, "Both folks have blue eyes any way."

"Well, mine are a little grey," Wally said, "Hey, who's checking out Bruce?"

"Doctor Jensen is," Brad said, "It shouldn't take to long. Bruce seemed quite healthy and well when you arrived. And so is the baby."

"That's brilliant," Wally said. "He gave us all a scare."

"I'll bet," Martha said. "How was your day any way?"

"Perfect," Wally said, "It could not have gotten any better."


	31. Chapter 30

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

The next day, Bruce and Wally had returned to their home in Gotham, with their three sons. Bruce had pulled a few strings, and now Tim and Bart were officially his and Wally's sons. The baby was still nameless but Bruce and Wally were in the middle of choosing a name for the infant.

"How's Jamie?" Tim asked, as he peered through a book that Bruce found in the Library.

"Jamie?" Wally repeated, "I never really liked that name."

"Too boring," Bart said, "And does he only need one name?"

"I suppose a middle name would be okay," Bruce said, feeding the baby a bottle of warm milk.

"What about Logan?" Bart said.

"We are not naming the baby after X-men characters," Wally said.

"This would have been easier to name him if he was a she," Bruce said.

"Why, what would you have chosen?" Wally asked.

"Ella," Bruce replied. "What do you think of the name Owen?"

"Wozzit mean?" Bart asked, in a mouthful of chips.

"Fortunate one," Wally said, as he read the book. "I like it."

"I like the name Lucifer," Bart said, Tim smirked when Wally and Bruce gave him a dirty look.

"We are not naming our son after Satan!" Bruce snapped.

"Lucifer isn't Satan," Bart said. "That's Menostophiles!"

"He is a fallen angel, there is a difference," Tim said, Bruce raised a brow. "He is the Bringer of light. Or was that bearer?"

"I think it was bearer," Bart said.

"Lucas is a nice name, or Luke," Wally said, deciding to ignore the two boys. "What do you guys think of Owen Lucas?"

"Maybe we should just name him Wilson?" Bart said. He got a confused look from the three men, so he sighed, "Owen and Luke Wilson. WILSON!".

"It has a ring to it," Tim said, turning to Bruce, "Especially if you're angry with him or if you're playing hide-and-go-seek! WILSON!"

"I think I prefer Owen Lucas," Bruce said, bluntly. "And so does Owen."

"I'm with Brucie," Wally said, "So is it Owen Lucas West-Wayne or Owen Lucas Wayne-West?"

"Owen Lucas Wilson," Bart said.

"Shut up!" Bruce snapped. "Wilson is not an option."

"I like Wilson," Tim said.

"I think we should just leave it as West-Wayne," Wally said. Bruce nodded, as he pulled the empty bottle out of the baby's mouth. He slowly lifted Owen, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce began to tap the tiny back, in hopes of getting a burp from the infant.

"Like this, Owen," Wally said, before belching loudly. Bruce's eyes rolled as Owen's widened. Bart and Tim sniggered as the baby burped and then threw up a tiny portion of milk on Bruce's grey shirt. Bruce stopped tapping and slowly placed Owen on the couch and raised a brow when he saw the milky stain of throw up on the infant's lips. He peered at his shirt and sighed as Wally wiped Owen's mouth.

"He doesn't appear to be growing like before," Bruce said.

"Yeah, Brad decided to run a few tests," Wally said. "He said that his metabolism and everything else is normal."

"Thank God for that," Bruce said.

"So what about if he gets his speed back?" Bart asked.

"I hope that's later when he is in college," Wally said.

"College?" Bruce asked. "I don't want to think about that just yet."

"So what do you two think you'll be studying when you reach college?" Wally asked.

"Pffft, I'm gonna be a full-time hero," Bart said.

"Ditto that," Tim said.

"Yeah, you wish," Bruce said. "You two haven't really thought of your future have you?"

"I have more then enough time to do that," Bart said, "But if I have to, I think a social worker would be a cool job."

"I've always wanted to be a teacher," Tim shrugged.

"What subjects?" Bruce asked.

"Primary school," Tim replied.

"So all," Wally concluded. Tim nodded. "What time did Ollie say they were coming?"

"Around twelve," Bruce said, standing up, "I'm gonna go change shirts, Wally, watch him."

"I will," Wally nodded, as Bruce disappeared from the room.

"Who else is coming?" Bart asked.

"Don, Hank, Vic, Helena, Booster, Ted, Greg, and Justin," Wally said, "And Diana, Shayera, Supes, GL, Donna, Cassie and Kon-El are coming later this afternoon."

"Oh great," Tim grinned. "When's Dick coming?"

"He, Roy and Garth are coming tonight," Wally said, peering at his tiny son. The blue eyes were peering at the back of Bart's head, as Bart was sitting on the floor in front of the infant. "He is looking at you Bart."

Bart turned around and got onto his knees, "I don't blame him; he knows who the handsome one is."

"Gimme a break," Wally laughed, as the infant began to gurgle. "What's you silly brother saying, Owen? Is he saying that he is better looking then your daddy?"

Owen began to fuss and whimper.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked, picking the infant up gently. "You want your mummy?"

"Wally! Don't teach him to call me mummy!" Bruce said, as he walked into the room in another grey shirt.

"Whatever," Wally said.

"I wanna hold him," Bart said, sitting beside Wally. The redhead nodded and handed the infant over. Bruce sat beside him, and smiled at his sons. "Hey Timmy you want to hold him?"

"Uh, no," Tim said. Bruce and Wally exchanged looks, as Bart shrugged.

"Uh, Wally, can I talk to you about some thing, alone?" Bruce said, pulling Wally to his feet. "Will you two be okay with Owen alone?"

"Yes," Bart said. "Don't talk about me!"

"We won't," Wally said.

"If you need us just yell," Bruce said.

"Okay," Tim said.

"Come on Bruce, let's go talk about Bart," Wally said.

* * *

"Aren't you ready yet?" Ted asked, as he slipped a shirt over his head and arms.

"I'm doing my hair," Booster said from the bathroom.

"Come on will you," Ted sighed, "We have to go."

"Hold your horses," Booster said, as he combed his hair back and applied a blob of gel. His eyes perked up when he heard some on knocking on their door. "Who's that?"

"Probably Justin and Greg," Ted said, as he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the two said men. "Hey guys."

"Morning," Greg said as Ted and Justin hugged quickly. "Where's Dumbo?"

"Who you calling Dumbo?" Booster asked as he exited the bathroom. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ted said.

* * *

"I don't know if it's me or not," Bruce said, "but Tim doesn't seem to want to go near Owen. It's been a day; he refuses to even look at him properly. It's like Tim is scared of hurting him."

"He's probably getting use to the fact that he has a little baby brother," Wally said, "This is new to him, but he'll be fine. In a week or two he'll be use to having Owen around."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Bruce said, when a call from Bart caught their attention. "I wonder what's happening?"

"Let's go find out," Wally said, pulling Bruce towards the room the boys were in. Tim was staring Bart and Owen with his hand on his nose as Bart shook his hand around his face, as though to swat away a fly. "What's wrong?"

"Owen's given you guys a little present in his diaper," Bart said, as Bruce gently lifted Owen into his arms.

"Great, the first time I change him, and he fluffs," Bruce mumbled.

"Didn't you change him earlier?" Wally asked, following him.

"No, Diana changed him last night, and so did Shayera, and Alfred changed him today," Bruce said. "But Alfred isn't here now."

"Where is he?"

"He had to get a few supplies for the house," Bruce said, as the couple walked up the staircase towards the nursery. "Suppose I can change him. I mean how hard can it be?"

* * *

"Hey, Bart," Don said, accepting a hug from the teenager. "Where's the baby?"

"Getting his butt cleaned," Bart said, playfully punching Hank who lifted him over his shoulder in a wrestling move fans knew as the Suplex. Upside down, Bart let out a tiny 'whoa' before saying, "Is the blood rushing to my brain a good thing?"

"Put him down," Question snapped, as he walked past down with Hankette in his arms. He was wearing a large orange apron over his usual blue suit.

"Does she go every where with you?" Tim asked as Hank slowly lowered Bart to the ground.

"Yes," Question smirked, "Even to the toilet."

"That's gross," Booster Gold said, stepping onto one of Bart's skate boards. His leg slipped back and forth as he tried to get his balance. But before he went flying through the hall way Ollie grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off. "Thanks. Bart, you're messier then Wally."

"Probably," Bart said, picking up his skateboard. "I was hoping Tim would trip over it."

"Hey!" Tim said, trying to swat the long haired teen. Of course Bart quickly moved and let Booster take the hand. Bart laughed loudly, as Tim blushed, "Sorry."

"S'ok," Booster said, punching Bart hard across the shoulder.

"OW!" Bart yelped, rubbing his bruising arm, as Ted whacked Booster across the head.

"What?" Booster said innocently. "He asked for it!"

"Tim, do you have a room I can put Hankette?" Question asked, as Hank growled softly. Hankette growled back, or at least tried to. "I don't want to get her too close to the baby."

"I suppose the barbeque area is good," Tim said, "She'll have room to play and can't escape."

"Is that why you are wearing that monstrosity?" Bart asked, still rubbing his shoulder.

"I told you, I told you that you looked stupid," Hank said.

"This is coming from the guy that has to say his codename to change into uniform," Question muttered.

"Still better then an orange apron," Hank said, as Question walked away from the group. He returned moments later with out Hankette or the apron. "Ain't it a little cold outside?"

"She's under the apron," Question said.

* * *

"That's bad," Wally whispered, as Bruce made a face. The diaper wasn't large enough to hold the faeces that their son had let out, and it was now smeared all over his lower back.

"Okay, we can do this," Bruce said, "Uh; can you get me the wet wipes, a body suit, and a singlet?"

"Sure," Wally said, as Bruce opened the new diaper to be ready. Wally in the meantime grabbed the needed things. "I suppose first we got to remove the diaper."

"Uh, I guess," Bruce said, pulling the tabs of the diaper. "God, Wally we need an air freshener."

"Tell me about it," Wally said, as Bruce gently lifted Owen and held him firmly so he could clean the infant's back.

"Wet one please," Bruce said. Wally handed him a wet wipe and watched as Bruce gently cleaned and removed the offending mess from the infant's back and bottom. "Another one; or five."

"You did a stinky, stinky!" Wally said, in a baby voice as he handed Bruce the next towel. "Yes you did, didn't you!"

"This was worse then when John had diarrhoea," Bruce said, as he finally finished wiping. He gently turned the infant around and groaned when he realized the front was still dirty. Wally handed him a towel and watched as the remaining mess was cleaned. "Diaper."

"Diaper, I don't think John stunk that bad though," Wally said, handing Bruce the clean diaper. Bruce lifted Owen's lower body by the legs as he slipped the diaper under his bottom. "This is going pretty good. Other then the smell."

"Yeah it- Ahhhhh!" Bruce screamed when a stream of pee went flying and landed on his grey shirt. Bruce growled and looked down at his son, while Wally burst out laughing. "I think he just smirked at me! He did it on purpose!"

"Oh come on!" Wally laughed, "He's barely a day old."

"Well he is related to you!" Bruce said, "Either that or he hates my grey shirts."

"You ever thought of wearing bright colours?" Wally asked while Bruce fixed the diaper up and slipped on the underwear and singlet. He started with the body suit and slowly slipped the tiny feet and arms into the right pockets.

"I don't think so," Bruce said, as he buttoned up the buttons. He lifted Owen into his arms and moved him over to his bed, where a thin blanket waited. It was folded into a triangle, to wrap Owen into it. "Do you remember how to do this?"

"Well, Martha said_ the tighter the better_," Wally said. "It makes the babe think they are in the womb."

"Okay," Bruce said gently placing Owen on the blanket. He wrapped on side of the blanket around Owen's body. He then held Owen's hand down as he lifted the middle part of the blanket around Owen's legs and then wrapped the rest of the blanket around Owen's tiny body. "Okay, you take him down and I'll go change."

"Okay," Wally smiled, picking up the infant. "The nasty poo-poo's gone isn't it Owie?"

The infant stared up him with a raised brow, "You learnt that from your mum didn't you?"

* * *

"He is adorable," Don said, in a rather girly voice as he cradled the tiny buddle in his arms. Booster gave him the typical choochi-coo all people made at babies. Owen stared at him with blank eyes, almost Batman-like.

"Wally, your son has attitude," Booster smirked. "You can tell which side of the family he gets it from too."

"Has the squirt got a name yet?" Ollie asked, as he grinned at Don. The kid was a natural with the babe.

"Yeap," Wally smiled. "Owen Lucas."

"Wilson," Bart finished.

"Oh, shut up," Wally sighed. "No one but you and Tim are going to call him that."

"Wilson," Hank tried, "I like it, but I think the name Owen suits him more. It reminds me of Batman for some reason."

"Lucas; I'm guessing you chose that," Ted stated.

"Sort of," Wally said, "these two idiots said some thing about Lucifer and him being a light bearer-"

"The devil?" Question asked.

"He isn't the devil," Bart snapped.

"He is a fallen angel," Tim said.

"You two really need to stop hanging out with Martha," Question said.

"_Uh-huh_, Balchaster," Bart muttered.

"You need to stop hanging out with Bruce," Wally laughed. It was uncanny how much like Bruce the younger speedster sounded like.

"Where is he?" Tim asked, noticing his father wasn't around.

"Changing his shirt," Wally said, grinning slightly.

"Again?" Bart asked.

"Owen peed on him," Wally said. The group laughed loudly just as Bruce strolled down in another grey shirt. "How many of those shirts do you have?"

"Enough," Bruce said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Bruce," Came the reply just as he sat beside Sir Justin.

"You never told us how the birth was," Justin said. Bruce cringed slightly.

"Uh, wonderful," Bruce lied, "Just a bit of pain at the beginning, and then it was all smooth sailing."

Bart snorted loudly, until Bruce swatted him across the head.

"Come on! Stop wrecking my hair!" Bart said moodily.

"You really need to cut it," Bruce said, pulling at the long strand of hair, it was now up to Bart's shoulders. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I like it long," Bart said, "It looks cool when I run."

"At least tie it up!" Bruce sighed.

"In the future," Booster started, receiving a collected groan from the group, "the fashion was to have it at several different lengths, some parts of your head were hairless and others reached your aaa- behind."

Ted rolled his eyes, as he kidnapped Owen from Don.

"Hey!" Don said, as Ted sat back down beside Helena. The pair began to play with the infant, who merely stared at them, unimpressed.

"Wow, Booster's right, he has got an attitude problem," Helena laughed; she stopped laughing when the infant decided to pass gas. "Oh God, that's worse then when Hank eats curry."

"Nothing can be worse then that," Question said, as Hank growled at him.

"Jesus Christ," Ted muttered, as Bart walked away from them sniggering loudly. Booster caught the teen's expression and burst out into laughter, as Tim ran after Bart.

"Jeez, Bruce what did you feed him?" Wally asked, when Booster laughed louder

"Milk," Bruce said, blocking his nose. "Though that doesn't really smell like him."

"Yeah, its smells more like," Wally stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed. "_**BART!"**_

Booster roared with laughter, startling the infant.

"Booster!" Ted snapped, as Booster covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Owen began to fuss as Helena lifted him against her chest.

"I think he is getting tired," Helena said, as she handed him to Bruce.

"He just got up an hour ago!" Wally cried.

"He needs a lot of sleep at this age," Bruce said, as he walked towards the nursery.

"I just hope he sleeps during the night," Wally said. "Because, I'm not getting up!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bruce drawled.

* * *

"What's her name again?" Tim asked, as he patted the small puppy.

"Hankette," Bart replied, as he yanked of his sock. "Hey girl, have a sock."

The pup let out a tiny bark before she pounced at the sock, and began to try and tear it out of Bart's hand.

"Hey, calm down," Bart laughed as he struggled to hold onto the sock. He faced Tim, with a questioning look on his face, "So?"

"What?" Tim asked, looking confused.

"You have an issue with Owen," Bart said.

"No, I don't," Tim said, snappishly.

"Then how come you never try to hold him," Bart pointed out.

"I told you, I'm scared of dropping him," Tim said, "I can wait a few months until he is older."

"Then why don't you play with him when someone is holding him," Bart said.

"Bart, he is a day old," Tim snapped, "How do you play with a new born a day after their birth?"

"I don't have any trouble with it," Bart sighed, "Look, I'm your best friend, and your brother, I'm sure you can tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Tim said, just as Question walked outside with Wally and Don.

"We haven't finished yet," Bart said, as Hankette dropped the sock and ran over to her owner yelping happily. "Wow, she knows him."

"Hey girlie," Wally grinned patting the small puppy. She almost reached Question's kneecaps as she stood by him. "She's huge now."

"They grow fast," Bart said, waving his sock around as he sat on the floor. Hankette growled and then jumped at the sock, knocking Bart onto his back. He made a face when the puppy began to lick his face playfully. "That's disgusting."

"You should have seen Hank when she did that to him," Don smirked.

"Shouldn't he love her, seeing as she is named after him," Tim asked.

"Oh, I just did that on purpose," Question said, "It annoys Hank."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bart said, "Tim let's go get a gold fish and one of those black fish. We can call one Brucette and the other Wallina."

"Oh, shut up," Wally laughed, "I heard about that Balchaster thingy. How did you find out about him?"

"Searching," Vic said, "I read a myth about it once, and I went in search for the truth."

"You should be the Answer not the Question," Bart said, still fighting with the dog.

* * *

Inside Bruce was quietly talking to Ted as Hank, Vigilante and Helena played a game of poker. Shining Knight had dozed off beside Vigilante, his blonde head on the darker haired man's shoulder. Booster was also asleep, but unlike the highly formal Shining Knight he was snoring loudly with a dribble of drool slipping down his chin.

"I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed," Ted sighed, "I understand why Justin is sleeping, but that idiot!"

"Don't worry about him," Bruce laughed. "He must be really tired."

"Still," Ted groaned when Booster suddenly started speaking in his sleep. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Right there," Booster groaned, Hank and Greg burst out laughing, as Ted rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "A little harder."

"God help me," Ted sighed. Bruce laughed slightly when a screech from the nursery caught his attention. "What the?"

The men and woman looked at one another and rushed up towards the nursery, as Wally and Bart zoomed past them.

* * *

Tim sighed as he walked towards his room, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. He almost tripped over and looked down to see one of Bart's toys – a Superman figurine – on the floor. Tim had snapped off the plastic toys leg by accident. He knelt down and picked it up and rolled his eyes as he pocketed it. He continued to walk until he was standing between Bruce's and Wally's bedroom and the nursery. He slowly tip-toed over to the door listening. He could hear the tiny baby fussing from inside whining and crying softly.

Tim turned around to go and tell Bruce, but when the crying became louder and fiercer he returned to the door and slowly opened it. The room was a little dark, minus the nightlight in the corner of the bedroom beside the cot. The crying continued only it was quieter, as though Owen realized some one was in the room. Tim slowly walked over and leaned over the cot to peer at the black-haired infant. The baby's mouth closed as it stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Its okay, Owen," Tim said quickly, when Owen's lip began to tremble. Tim looked around, worriedly, just as Owen began to scream, loudly. Tim gasped in surprise as he fell over. He picked himself up, just as Wally and Bart zoomed into the nursery. Wally gave Tim a look as he zoomed past, almost knocking Tim down again. He leaned in and slowly picked up the infant.

"It's alright buddy, daddy's here now Owen," Wally said, gently rocking the sobbing baby. Not even a second later the crying stopped and only tiny sniffles were heard. Bruce and their guests rushed in just now. Bruce rushed over to examine his son.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, as he took Owen from Wally slowly. The infant nuzzled his head against Bruce's chest as he grumbled slightly.

"Not sure," Wally said, avoiding Tim's eyes. "He must have woken up and gotten a fright or something."

"He seems fine now," Bruce said, looking down to see the tiny infant asleep. "He's dozed off again."

"Hmm, may as well put him in the cot," Wally said, Bruce nodded as he gently placed the infant back into his cot.

"Is that screaming normal?" Booster asked.

"I don't know," Bruce said, "I've only raised teenagers."

"Oh boy," Beetle muttered. "Some thing tells me we are in for the ride of our lives."

"We already are," Don said, "pregnant men. That's something you see almost every day."


	32. Chapter 31

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"He must have had a nightmare," Bruce said, moments after their visitors left. He walked back towards the living room with his arm link around Wally's.

"Yeah, I think you are right," Wally said, hoping that Bruce wouldn't pick up the lie through his teeth. His prayer was answered when Bruce let out a small yawn. "You tired?"

"A little," Bruce said, "I might go and have a small nap while Owen is sleeping and before we get more visitors."

"Don't worry about a thing," Wally said, planting a kiss on Bruce's forehead. "You go and relax. I'll wake you once they show up."

"Okay," Bruce said, walking towards his bedroom. Wally waited until Bruce disappeared before zooming off in search for Tim. He didn't think that the teen did anything to hurt the infant, but Tim had a guilty look on his face earlier when he had entered the nursery. Wally knocked on the bedroom door that Tim and Bart shared together; Bart was too 'busy' to move into another room. The door swung opened to reveal Bart.

"Is Tim in?" Wally asked. Bart nodded, as he zoomed down the hallway. Wally guessed Bart was running to the kitchen as he walked inside. Alfred had found out that Bart had a sweet tooth for fairy bread so he had spent the entire day making Bart the sweet delicacy. Alfred's generosity had earned him a new nickname, Gramps; Bart declared that Alfred was his Grandpa from his 'mum's' side. Bruce declared that if anyone called him mum again, he'd kill them. Of course, Bart still called him mum, and occasionally _mummy_…

Tim was sitting at the computer clicking around the screen. He turned his head and gave Wally a small worried look that Wally almost missed.

"What are you up to?" Wally asked, pulling a chair forward to sit on.

"Nothing, just checking my email," Tim muttered uncomfortably. Wally bit his tongue, wondering what to ask next.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Wally asked. Tim shook his head, looking confused. "Boyfriend?"

Tim blushed a beetroot red, as Wally smirked slightly.

"I'm only messing with you," Wally grinned, ruffling Tim's hair. The teen whined slightly as he stroked his hair back fixing it. "Oh it looks fine."

"Wally, I know you didn't come in here to ask about girlfriends, or compliment my hair," Tim said, quietly. Wally nodded, silently, as Tim switched the computer off. "I didn't do anything to-"

"I never thought you did," Wally said, interrupting Tim who looked up at Wally mistrustfully. "I just want to know what happened. Do you know why he cried like that?"

"He was crying a little when I walked past," Tim said, "So I went in to see what was wrong, he stopped crying but when he saw me, he just started to scream. I don't know why, I mean he can't really see me too well, so I don't know how he knew it was me."

"Are you trying to say he screamed because of you?" Wally asked, with a highly raised brow.

"I don't know," Tim shrugged. "Maybe he hates me…"

"Tim, he is barely a day old," Wally laughed, ruffling the kids hair again. "Why would he hate you? And I don't think he even knows what hate is."

"I don't know," Tim sighed, as Wally stood up. "Maybe he knows I'm not related to him. I mean you and Bart are cousins, right, and Bruce is his, well, mum. I'm just the adopted brother from the streets."

"How would a day old baby know that? And honestly why would he care!" Wally laughed. "Oh, and Bruce and I don't give a damn if you're not related to one of us via blood. You're still as good a son as Christ was to God."

"You're really exaggerating," Tim laughed.

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Wally said, holding his thumb and index finger an inch apart to show how much.

"I still think he hates me," Tim said.

"Why don't we hate this conversation when he is your age?" Wally asked. "When he actually knows what hate is?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Tim said.

* * *

"Well, where is the little smoochy-poo?" Shayera said, pushing past Bart and Wally who had both zoomed towards the door when the bell zinged. Alfred didn't bother answering the door now, he didn't see the point; not with two speedsters in the house.

"Asleep," Wally said, as Diana ran past him, pushing Shayera out of the way.

"He can sleep later," Diana said, "Now its playtime!"

"I've heard he has Bruce's attitude," John said, as he walking inside, with a hidden Clark following him with a large wrapped box in his arms. The box was so large that only Clark's hands and feet could be seen.

"Guys! You shouldn't have!" Wally cried.

"It isn't for you, it's for the baby," Clark said. Wally rolled his eyes.

"I realized that," Wally said, bluntly.

"Where's Bruce?" John asked.

"Who cares?" Shayera said, "Where is the little angel?"

"Upstairs in the nursery," Wally said. He watched as Shayera and Diana flew off, fighting with one another. Each woman wanted to hold the infant first so a battle began. Wally laughed as Clark dropped the present to the ground softly and zoomed before the women.

"HEY!" Shayera said, "I already said I'm holding him first!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Clark said, as he returned with the infant in his arms.

"Oh he is so adorable!" Diana squealed. "I want to eat him!"

"Settle down Hannibal," John laughed, "Wally has he got a name yet?"

"Wilson," Bart said, as he zoomed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"Library," Bart said, disappearing.

"You named him Wilson?" Shayera asked, trying to steal the infant from Clark, who pushed her onto one of the couches. She kicked his thigh but winced in pain, "Damn."

"No, it's Owen Lucas," Wally said, "Bart and Tim kept calling him Wilson."

"Owen, I like it," Shayera said, "Owen Lucas… Owie, Luke, Lukie, Owe, OL, Hmmmm, not many choices for nicknames."

"Where'd the boys come up with Wilson?" John asked.

"Owen and Luke Wilson, the two brothers that are actors," Wally said, as Shayera slapped Clark across the shoulder. Clark growled at her as Owen opened a little eye to stare up at him.

"Sharing is caring," Shayera said, just as Owen let out a loud scream. Clark jumped startled, and handed the infant immediately to Shayera. She cooed at him, and almost fainted when a tiny smile broke out on his face.

"He smiled!" Wally grinned.

"Maybe he isn't that much like Bruce!" John laughed

"I don't know," Clark said, "That looked a little like a smirk to me…"

Wally and John roared with laughter.

"Where is Bruce, actually?" Diana asked, as she stole Owen from Shayera.

"Hey!"

"Asleep," Wally said, as Owen let out another scream.

"This baby has issues," Diana said, and handed the baby to John. He cooed loudly at the infant, only to be stared at blankly by the infant. "He is unquestionably Bruce's son."

The infant let out another scream as Shayera grabbed him of John. He gurgled.

"No, he just doesn't like you," Shayera smirked, "Is that right Owie-Powie!"

"Owie-Powie?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, I don't like it either," Shayera sighed, "He hasn't any good nicknames…"

"Well there is Wilson," Bart smirked. "Where are Kon and Cassie?"

"They'll be here in half an hour," Diana said, as Shayera sat down with Owen in her arms. "Where's Tim?"

"On the computer," Wally said. "He'll come down later, I guess."

"So how has Owen been so far?" Clark asked.

"Fantastic," Wally grinned, "But he seems to have a dislike for Bruce's grey shirts."

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked, as she gently kissed the infant on the forehead.

"Well he threw up in the morning and he peed on Bruce when we changed him," Wally smirked. Clark and John snorted loudly as Diana giggled.

"That's a good little boy," Shayera said, in a chipper voice. Another smile broke out on the infant's face. "Oh I could just eat you! Gobble! Gobble! Gobble!"

"You sound like a turkey," Wally smirked.

"Careful Shay, he might decide he doesn't like you," Diana smiled. Owen turned his head slightly to face Diana. He then slipped his tongue out against his lips. "Did he just-"

"Yeap," Shayera laughed, loudly.

"Cheeky little brat, aren't you?" John said. "He is definitely like Wally."

"I don't know, he seems too bright," Shayera smirked.

"Oh ha-ha," Wally said, bluntly.

"What's that smell?" Clark asked, sniffing.

"Oh, I think Owen did a little stinky-winky!" Shayera said bubbly. "He gave me a widdle present."

"Lets go change him," Diana smiled. Shayera nodded as the pair walked away from the group towards the nursery.

"Shayera is really scary when she speaks like that," Flash said, as they heard Shayera cooing loudly at Owen.

"Choochi, Choochi coo! Who's a cute widdle baby! Yes, you are! You're adorable!"

"I second that," Clark said, just as a tired Bruce entered the room.

"Morning Bruce," John smiled, as Bruce settled down beside him.

"Hi," Bruce yawned. "Is he still asleep?"

"No, Shayera and Diana are cleaning his 'stinky-winky,'" Wally smiled.

"He pooped again?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, like the book said; that's all babies do at this age," Wally said. "Sleep, shit, and eat."

"He is due in for a bottle," Bruce said, just a scream erupted from the nursery. "Was that Diana?"

"I think Owen must have peed on her too," Wally said, as they could hear Shayera roaring with laughter.

"Bruce, you just missed out on Shayera and baby talk," Clark said.

"Yeah, that was weird as all hell," John said.

"So that was her? I thought I was dreaming," Bruce yawned, sitting beside Wally. "Did he just wake up?"

"Yeah, Diana and Shayera woke him up," Wally said.

"Women," Bruce sighed.

"Actually Clark woke him up," John smirked.

"What's the difference?" Bruce asked.

"Hey!"

"So have you been working out yet, Bruce," John asked.

"What?"

"You know to shed that fat," John grinned, Bruce growled at him as Clark snorted with laughter.

"Wally, don't you have something to say?" Bruce asked. Wally made it as though he was thinking and then shook his head. Bruce slapped him hard across the shoulder.

"Ouch," Wally said, rubbing the limb, just as Diana and Shayera walked in with Owen in Shayera's arms. "Who screamed?"

"That was me," Diana said, the men noticed the new brown t-shirt she had over her jeans. "He thought it would be nice to pee on me."

"That makes two of us," Bruce said, just as the door bell rang.

"That's probably Kon and Cass," Clark said, as Bart zoomed towards the door. "and there they go…"

"Well it took you guys long enough," Bart said, leading Kon and Cassie towards his bedroom where Tim awaited. "Did you see Owen?"

"Did you let us?" Kon said, "We don't even enter into your house and you drag us to the bedroom!"

"That sounded so dirty Konny!" Bart said, seductively.

"Only you would think of that as dirty," Cassie said, as she opened the door revealing Tim lying on his bed. "Is he asleep?"

"No," Tim said, refusing to sit up. "Tired."

"Why, did the baby keep you up?" Kon asked.

"No," Tim said, "I'm just tired."

"Do you want us to leave?" Cassie asked.

"No, of course not," Tim laughed. "How are things up in the tower?"

"Well Shayera won't shut up about 'cute widdle babies'," Kon-El said, rolling his eyes. "Diana's been going off at us to be more responsible because we have to set examples for our new baby cousin."

"What did you do?" Tim asked

"I borrowed Booster Gold's flight ring."

"Why would you borrow Buster's flight ring?" Bart asked. "You can already fly…"

"Well, borrow isn't exactly the word I should be using," Kon-El said.

"Naughty boy aren't you!" Bart snorted. "What did Superman say?"

"Well Diana threatened to tell him if I did it again," Kon-El said. "So Cass and I replaced her Lasso with a normal rope. We found Hank and Booster Gold tied up in it; I think she thought it was them."

"Could have been the fact you put it in Hank's locker," Cassie smirked. "And Hank was smart enough to blame Booster for setting him up. But not smart enough to wield all the blame towards Booster Gold."

"And Martha says hello," Kon-El said. "She is finally laying off the bloody coffee."

"But now she's started eating chocolate," Cassie said. "She has a thing for chocolate spread."

"How are the other fat guys?" Bart said, "How's Donny?"

"Good," Cassie said. "Though Question's eating habits having gotten worse in the span of one day. He made himself a beef-pork-chicken-cheese-mayonnaise-spaghetti sandwich."

"You forgot the Maple Syrup and the sugar," Kon-el said

"Yuck," Tim said. "Who eats pork!"

"What's wrong with pork?" Bart asked.

"It's like the grossest and most fattiest of all the meats,"

"I think Question mixing everything was the grossest part," Cassie said, "mayonnaise and maple syrup together is just gross."

"We tried it," Kon-El said, "Cass and I wanted to see what Question's big fuss is about the two together; and Jesus, I couldn't keep it down, super-stomach or not!"

"Super-stomach," Bart repeated, "So then why don't you have a super-brain?"

Tim and Cass laughed as Kon-El moved to punch Bart; who easily avoided the fist. Of course this meant that the fist was delivered straight into Tim's forehead. Cassie, Bart and Kon-El mouth's dropped as Tim slid down to the ground unconscious.

"_Smooth_ Konny," Bart drawled, as he and Kon-El pulled him up onto the bed. "I think that's the third time you hit him instead of me."

"Well, if you kept still and took it like a man," Kon-El said, as he examined the small bruise appearing on Tim's head.

"I so am a man!" Bart said, outraged, punching Kon-El across the shoulder. He shook his hand in pain. "Ouch."

"See, Tim didn't complain," Cassie said.

"Tim is knocked out," Bart said, bluntly. "Maybe we should get some ice for his noggin. Kon, he better not get any brain damage, because we need his brain, especially with you two around."

Kon growled and pounced at Bart but found the other teen had sped of, causing Kon to fall over.

"One of these days," Kon-El vowed.

"As long as you don't knock out Tim again," Cassie said, "And why is it you always hit Tim?"

"Accident," Kon said, stroking Tim's hair off his face.

"He is the weakest of the four of us, at least physically," Cassie said.

"I know, I worry about him," Kon-El said, "You and I are strong enough, and Bart has his speed to keep him safe. But Tim is just a mortal."

"I'm back," Bart said, throwing Kon the icepack. "Something tells me, most of Tim's bumps and bruises are gonna come from us."

"This was your fault," Kon-El said. "I wouldn't have hit him if you didn't move."

"So what, I should let you hit me?" Bart said, as he watched Kon gently place the icepack on Tim's head. "That's a nasty bruise."

"It seems to be going down," Cassie said. Kon-El gently rubbed the pack across the bumped forehead as Tim groaned. "I think he is coming too."

"Tim, you awake?" Kon-El asked.

"Did you hit me again?" Tim groaned, "Or did a toilet seat hit me?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Martha asked, as she watched Roy running around in a circle. Dick shook his head hard; he was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I don't know, I just feel like dancing," Roy said, as he began to skip around. "I feel giddy, and kind of gay... How do I make this stop!"

"You could try sitting down," Brad said, bluntly, sitting beside Martha. "you are gay, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Roy said, dropping his hands to the ground before preforming three cartwheels. "But that's beside the point!"

"Will you sit down, you're making me dizzy," Dick snapped.

"Sorry," Roy said, as he walked towards the table on his hands. He slid down and sat himself on the chair beside Dick. His leg was still thumping to unheard music.

"Little too enthusiastic I think," Martha said. "So when are you leaving for Gotham?"

"In an hour," Roy answered. "Bart told me they named him Owen Lucas Wilson."

"Wilson? Why Wilson?" Dick asked.

"When did you see Bart?" Brad asked.

"Email," Roy said.

"Don said that they named him Owen Lucas," Martha said. "He didn't say anything about Wilson. And Ollie, Hank, and Helena confirmed that."

"Must be Bart then," Roy said.

"Wally likes Lucas," Dick said, "And Owen sounds like something Bruce would choice, but Wilson?"

"Sounds like someone is obsessed with the Wilson brothers," Brad said.

"Or it might be just Cast Away," Roy said.

"Isn't there a netball called Wilson in that?"

"Yeap," Roy laughed. "What's the bet Bruce gets peeved when any one calls him Wilson?"

"Tell me about it," Martha said. "I can just imagine him yelling-"

* * *

"-_stop calling him Wilson_!" Bruce barked. Shayera and Diana smirked as the infant swallowed another mouthful of milk with his eyes wide open. He pushed the bottle out of his mouth using his tongue, deciding he had enough.

"No more?" Shayera asked, poking the bottle against his lips. The infant tightened his lips shut and turned his head away from the bottle. "Okay, no more then."

"Where on earth did Wilson come from?" John asked.

"Owen and Luke Wilson," Wally said. "Those two actors, now Bart and Tim are trying to get Bruce to kill them, or worse."

"I'm bored," Bart sighed.

"Me too," Tim added.

"I'm-"

"Don't start," Diana, Shayera, Bruce, Clark, John and Wally said together.

"Let's go outside," Kon smirked.

"Yes! Please! Go!" Diana cried, as the teenagers jumped up and walked towards the doors.

"Hey Tim does Gotham need to be patrolled?" Bart asked, loudly as they exited.

"Don't even think about it!" Bruce shouted. They heard a roar of laughter as the door shut. "Kids."

"Makes me wonder if I want any," Shayera said.

"They are cute when they first show up," Diana said. "But then they talk."

"And walk," Wally said, "Run around, mess things up, throw up on you, pee on the floor, do nasty things in the diapers, have temper tantrums, get all angsty."

"Sounds like Guy Gardner," John said.

"I wonder what the best age is for a child," Clark said.

"One year or four years," Bruce said.

"Why those two?" Diana asked.

"Well, when they are one, they are learning how to do things alone, but they aren't as independent as two year olds," Bruce said. "And when they are four, you can have a conversation with them and not worry about them back chatting too much."

"I hate when they backchat," Wally said.

"They are terrible when they are teenagers," Shayera said, "They are like big two year olds. Having constant temper tantrums, angst issues, saying no all the time."

"I hate that," Diana said, "I told Cassie to clean her side of the room, and what do you think she said?"

"No," Wally smirked, "It's the same with Bart. At my apartment, the whole place was clean other then his room."

"And then there's the fact that Tim's half is spotless," Bruce smirked, "While Bart's is all over the place. I found his underwear in the damn Batcave this morning."

"How'd they get there?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," Bruce muttered.

"I'm sick of Kon's comic books, they are every where," Clark said.

"Well, Bruce, about Tim," Shayera said, quietly, "He is a dork, almost like you."

"I am not a dork," Bruce said, "That's Clark."

"Hey!" Clark said, "Besides I thought I was a boy scout?"

"What's the difference?" Bruce shrugged.

"Bart is a brat, like Wally," Shayera said, "And Kon reminds me of Bruce, especially in the morning, when all we hear is grunts and groans."

"This is coming from the queen of grunts," Diana said.

"I don't grunt," Shayera snapped.

"Right," Wally said, before he pretended to hit something as he let out a loud sexual grunt.

"I don't grunt like that!" Shayera said, outraged, as John and Clark laughed.

"We just wish you did," Wally said.

"Wally, you're cruising for a bruising," Shayera said.

"Try and catch me," Wally smirked, Shayera thought for a second and then turned to Owen.

"As long as Owen is here I don't care what you do," Shayera said.

"Bruce, do you think I could use Owen to pick up chicks," Wally asked, Diana and John both gaped as Shayera burst out laughing. Bruce looked absolutely scandalised, while Clark sat completely confused.


	33. Chapter 32

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"So bored," Question sighed, as Hankette lay under his chair snoozing.

"Well, why don't you go conspiracy hunting?" Ted asked.

"Too tired to get up, and I have a head ache, so I can't think," Question said, "Naughty babies."

"You know, calling your child naughty is a big no, no," Don said.

"I'll no-no you in a minute," Question said, resting his faceless head on the table.

"How do you no-no a man?" Sir Justin said, confused.

"It's just a saying," Don smiled.

"Well it sounds stupid," Justin muttered.

"What do you expect from Q?" Ted asked.

"Ted, my boy, when you are no longer fat-"

"-I'm not fat-"

"-I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Bring it on," Ted grinned, "I miss a good ass whooping any way."

"So do I," Question sighed. "So do I."

"Good thing I am a pacifist," Don smirked.

"Boring," Question cried, in a Homer-like voice. "Damn you, Buster. All he ever talks about is the Simpsons!"

"We should go to one of those pregnancy yoga classes," Ted smirked, trying not to laugh at Question's last remark. Booster Gold had a thing for saying words that came from the Simpsons. He spent most of his free time watching the Simpsons!

"That will be fun," Question said, dryly.

"When you say it that way," Justin said, before yelping. "Hankette!"

"What'd she do?" Question asked, as Justin stood up and walked towards the sink.

"She licked my hand," Justin said, moodily. He opened the tap and began to rinse his saliva-covered hand.

"Poor you," Question said, as Don rubbed the pup's side happily.

"I think that means she likes you," Don said.

"Can't she find another way of showing me," Justin said, drying his hands.

"Well, she could always hump your leg," Ted said.

* * *

"Well, at least he hasn't got the bad combination of red hair and freckles like Wally," Dick smirked, staring at the infant, who was in Garth's arms.

"Hey!" Roy said insulted. Wally tried hard not to throw a pillow at Dick's head.

"You don't have freckles, dear," Dick said, earning a raise brow from Bruce. "Oh I haven't told you, have I?"

"That you've stopped calling Roy dickhead and Arsey just to call him dear?" Bruce asked. "No, you haven't."

"Hmm, I think I prefer dear over dickhead," Roy said.

"Let's try to use baby words in front of the baby," Wally said.

"Like Winkyhead?" Garth asked.

"Lemme hold Wilson," Roy said.

"His name is Owen," Bruce snapped.

"He looks more like a Wilson," Roy smirked, as he pulled Owen into his arms. The infant gurgled.

"Do they usually make this much noise on the first day of their life?" Garth asked

"I don't know," Bruce said, "But he does seem a little bright. I suppose its better then being dim like Wally."

"Hey," Wally snapped, "Those jokes about me being dumber then Owen are wearing thin."

"It isn't our fault it's true," Dick shrugged.

"Ah, shut up," Wally muttered.

"Poor daddy," Roy laughed, "So why'd you decide the name Wilson?"

"We did not decide the name Wilson!" Bruce growled. "Wally, remind me when Tim and Bart come back to kill them."

"Okay," Wally said, just as Bart and Tim walked in. "Bruce you have to kill Bart and Tim."

"Why? What we do?" Bart asked, as Bruce stalked over.

"Eh, who cares! Run!" Tim said, putting several metres between himself and Bruce. Bart yelped and zipped off, leaving Tim and Bruce in a gust of dust.

* * *

"Hey Ted! Check out this book I just borrowed from the Library," Don said, excitedly as he rushed into the kitchen where Ted was sitting alone slurping down a bottle of water.

"What is it?" Ted said, bluntly.

"A book about pregnancy!" Don said, not put off by the tone. "It has pictures of the baby in the womb. This is how big our babies are or should be right now."

"Size of a grapefruit, cool," Ted said as he turned to a few pages before. "That's hideous."

"Well that's how they start off," Don muttered.

"But they look so kooky," Ted said, "How does a tadpole and an egg become a baby?"

"You're the smart one," Don shrugged, before excitedly changing the subject, "And we're in our second trimester too!"

"Dude, we are almost finished it," Ted said. "It's March already, we are five months pregnant. We only have four more months."

"They are going quickly," Don grinned.

"For you," Ted said, "You're not experiencing all the more colourful side of pregnancy. Like back pain, mood swings, nausea, vomiting, food cravings, more back pain, the constant need to pee, headaches, horniness inducing hormones."

"_Horniness inducing hormones_?" Don repeated.

"Don't ask," Ted muttered. "But it's Booster's fault."

"Why is it his fault?"

"Well, it would be Ollie's fault too if he walked around butt naked with a stiffy," Ted said. Don blushed crimson. Not that Don would have complained if it happened. Which idiot would, any way?

* * *

"You're beginning to piss me off," Hank said, as Hankette played tug-a-war with his shoelace. "Stop that!"

The pup growled as Hank kicked her away from him gently. She let out a series of barks as she attacked his shoe once more. Hank growled loudly and pushed the pup away with a swift kick. The pup scampered away whimpering in the Question's small apartment in Hub City.

"Hey!" Question snapped, slapping Hank across the head. "I hope you don't try that with our kids!"

"If they are dogs, probably, yeah," Hank said, as Hankette trotted off happily. "What if she attacks the babies? She is a psycho."

"She wont," Question said, rubbing his round belly. "Besides she won't be allowed near them until they can walk."

"And just how do you plan on keeping her away?" Hank said.

"She can stay in your apartment," Question shrugged.

"No, no way," Hank snorted. "I am NOT taking care of that flea-infested mangy pup!"

"It's either the dog or the five babies," Question snarled. Hank groaned. "Of course Balchaster stays with me at all times."

"Oh great you're already favouring one," Hank snapped.

"So what if I do?" he shrugged.

"My dad use to favour me over Don," Hank said, moodily.

"Really? I favour Don over you," Question said.

"Well, most people with brains do," Hank said, shrugging. "But I guess you're just a special case."

"Funny, so why did your dad favour you? Was he blind, deaf and mute," Question smirked.

"No, jackass, I was the tougher brother," Hank said, trying not to smirk. "Don was weak in my dad's eyes. But being the jackass he was he made it clear to Don that he preferred me over him."

"Your mum?"

"Died when we were kids," Hank shrugged.

"How'd Don handle all this?" Question asked.

"Fine, maybe my brother is weaker then me physically," Hank smirked. "But emotionally he is a brick wall."

"That's good, then," Question nodded. "But I don't see how any one could treat their kids differently. In the end they are all annoying little brats."

"Too true," Hank said, as Question groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Stomach ache," Question grunted. "I'm gonna go lie down."

"Uh-huh," Hank smiled. "Must have been the mayonnaise and capsicum yogurt you had today."

"But it was so beautiful," Question sighed. "You should try some; there is more in the fridge."

"Right," Hank snorted as Question retreated to his bedroom. Hank sat himself down on the couch and switched the telly on. He smirked happily when he saw the Undertaker tombstone some random jobber in the WWE show Smackdown!

He rolled his eyes as his belly growled, so he jumped up and headed to the fridge. When he pulled the door open, he almost fell over because of the stench of mayonnaise that drenched the fridge.

"Shit," Hank groaned, before grabbing a can of soda. He slammed the fridge and walked over to a cupboard and opened the door. He rolled his eyes when he saw two shelves full of Mayonnaise and another shelf filled with Vegemite. Underneath was half a dozen of Nutella. He grinned and grabbed two large jars and a spoon.

He returned to the TV and began to munch down on the chocolaty spread.

"It's good to know you're good for something, Question," Hank smirked, slurping down the Coke.

"I heard that!"

"That was the point," Hank laughed, before belching loudly.

"Don't TOUCH my Mayonnaise, you gronk!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Ted's brow rose as he watched Booster Gold playing a game of pickup sticks. The man from the future had his tongue sticking between his lips, as his eyebrows furrowed down in deep concentration. He slowly began to pull out a red stick as he softly said, "Careful Booster, slowly, slowly, concentrate."

"Booster," Ted smirked.

"Not now babe, can't you see I am busy!" Booster cried, as he just managed to pull the red stick out with out moving all the other sticks. "Phew!"

"You're playing pick up sticks," Ted muttered. "Besides, why are you playing with your self?"

"Cause you won't play with me," Booster said, as he pulled out another stick. "Now can you shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Like you have the brain power," Ted said, before throwing a pillow at Booster. Booster yelped as it landed on the sticks, ruining his game.

"Ted!" Booster snapped, as he jumped up. He spun around and stalked over towards Ted, who remained still on his bed. "You did that on purpose."

"Clearly," Ted grinned.

"And you're boasting about it!"

"Quite so," Ted grinned, watching Booster crawl up to him, with his fingers outstretched. "Oh, no! NO! No tickling! I'll play with you! I'll play!"

* * *

"When are we gonna go down and see Bart and Tim again?" Kon-El asked, as he followed Superman to the halls.

"We'll see," Kal-El smiled, just as they walked past Booster Gold and Blue Beetle's bedroom.

"LOWER! Oh FUCK! Not there! You idiot! Boost! YEAH! Right there! Jesus CHRIST!" Clark's smile fell into shock, as he grabbed Kon-El and covered his ears.

"Hey!" Kon yelped as Superman sped him past the room.

"Good Lord," Superman sighed stopping beside Hawk and Dove's room. The two Kryptonians gave each other a look when the heard Green Arrow moaning in obvious bliss. Kal-El grabbed Kon-El and sped him off again. "I can't even leave my son two seconds alone with out subjecting him to sexual situation!"

Inside Ollie and Don sat sharing a bowl of choc-chip ice cream.

"This is really good Ollie," Don moaned.

* * *

"What's that?" Dick asked, as Roy examined a small gold key that was attached to a silver chain.

"Dunno, just found it around my neck today," Roy shrugged. "Guess it's been on for a while but I haven't realised. I wonder what it's for though."

"Just go and ask Martha," Dick smiled. "Has Lucifer been around yet?"

"Nope," Roy said, shaking his head. The fallen angel had taken to seeing him daily, just to say 'hello'.

"Maybe you can ask him?" Dick suggested.

"Yeah, I might," Roy smiled. "In the mean time, get your ass on my lap."

"Okay," Dick grinned, jumping onto the other man.

* * *

"Uh, Don what are you doing?" Oliver asked as he walked into their bedroom. Don was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, and his hands on either kneecap as the sounds of birds tweeting, waterfalls gushing and crickets chirping flooded the room.

"Shush!" Don snarled. Oliver raised a blonde brow and sat beside his young lover as Don began to hum.

"Are you feeling okay?" Oliver asked. Don opened one eye and glared at Ollie.

"I am trying to meditate so shut up," Don snapped closing the eye before he began to hum again.

"So join a yoga class," Oliver said, grinning at his own joke.

"Ha-ha," Don muttered.

"You need a massage?" Ollie asked. Don growled under his breath before whacking Ollie across the head. "Ouch, I thought you were a pacifist."

"Go away!" Don growled.

"Okay, um, I'll go get you some herbal tea," Ollie smiled softly. Don looked at him bewildered as he tried to stand up quickly; Ollie helped him up by his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Don sighed.

"Hormones," Ollie grinned, cuddling his young lover.

"It's no excuse," Don groaned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you hit like a girl," Ollie smirked.

"Gee, thanks," Don said, sarcastically. Ollie grinned at him cheekily.

* * *

"You don't look to good," Vigilante said, as he stared at a pale-faced Sir Justin.

"I am not feeling to well either," Justin whispered. "I'm feeling faint."

"Come on, lets go see one of the docs," Vigilante said, helping the tired man up. "You're probably not eating enough vitamins or something."

"What?"

"You know, vitamins A and C's," Vigilante grinned.

"What if there's something wrong with the baby?" Justin panicked.

"There ain't nothing wrong with the babe," Vigilante assured. "You'll be fine. You'll see."

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean? how do I know?" Vigilante snapped. "I know."

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

"What the hell are you on about?" Martha asked, as Shayera finally stopped yelling. The red-haired had barged in carrying on about irritating teenagers. Martha's first impression was that the YJ were at it again, but the four of them were on Earth. Not that it could stop them from causing trouble.

"Those idiots left a diaper in our rooms!" Shayera snapped. "My room, Diana's, Guy Gardner's, Vixen's, John's and Superman's."

"I get why they left a diaper in your room and Gardner but why the rest?" Martha smirked. Shayera sneered at her and then sighed.

"Excuse me as I go kill them," Shayera said stomping off. Martha waited until the winged woman and started to giggle. She looked upwards and smirked.

"I'm gonna go to hell when I die," Martha grinned as she pocketed the diaper and headed towards Supergirl's room. "Need to remind my self to thank Bruce for the diapers."

* * *

"See I told you nothing was wrong," Vigilante said, soothingly as he and Sir Justin watched Brad searching through a cupboard filled with pills and medicine.

"What do you mean nothings wrong!" Justin thrashed. "The iron in my blood is low! What if it hurts our baby!"

"It wont," Brad smiled, "You just need to start taking these tablets twice a day. This happens to a lot of women when they are pregnant."

"But I am a man!"

"Same principles," Brad grinned.

"Stop smiling!" Justin snapped, causing Brad and Vigilante to burst out laughing. The pregnant man rolled his eyes frustrated.

* * *

"I WANT THOSE MEN!" Iniko shrieked throwing a fireball at a defenseless stone.

"Now, what did that rock do to you?" A demon covered in flies smirked.

"Don't START with me Beelzebub!" Iniko growled, behind him an orange-skinned, horn-covered demon laughed evilly. "You too Menostophiles!"

"Patience, dearie," Menostophiles hissed. "Let the infants arrive on Earth first. And just take them when their mummies and daddies are busy."

"There is still the matter of that stupid pain in my neck," Iniko sighed. "You think if I kill Cassiel any one will notice."

"I've heard news that she exchanged her gifts to some mortal actually," Beelzebub muttered.

"Which would make them pretty vulnerable as well wouldn't it?" Menostophiles smirked. "Hmmm, eleven babies, four friggin teens and an arch angel!"

"Why the teens?" Beelzebub asked.

"Well three of them are quite powerful," Menostophiles said.

"One is an Amazonian, the other a Kryptonian, and the last a speedster," Iniko said.

"So why the weak one?" Beelzebub said.

"Cause he is a pretty little boy," Iniko said. "Can we go and scare the new arch-angel?"

"Sure why not?" Menostophiles grinned, baring brown fangs. The three flew off leaving a scalding rock, a bunch of flies, and a ticked off Lucifer. The fallen angel stood up and flew towards the nearest exit. As he reached a door, he slowed down and opened it slowly. He smirked when he saw Uriel pacing guarding the gates. He quickly pushed the door opened and came rushing out.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!"

"Menostophiles, Iniko and Beelzebub have escaped hell! Go and tell Michael and Metatron!" Lucifer shouted throwing his hands everywhere in fake panic. Uriel gaped and rushed of, leaving Lucifer alone to leave hell and enter earth.

"Uriel- 1, Lucifer- 7103," Lucifer grinned. "Friggin idiot."


	34. Chapter 33

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 33**

* * *

"And you believed him! Again!" Michael bellowed, as Uriel looked extremely guilty. Gabriel paced behind him scratching his nose as Jophiel sat beside him giving Michael a dirty look. "He has escaped so many times under your watch! Gabriel never has that problem, I don't, Jophiel doesn't, Keriel never has, even Bob doesn't, and yet you some how manage to screw things up every time!"

"Oh, it's not like _he_ does anything," Jophiel said, moodily, "So he spooks some humans, but he doesn't hurt them too much! What if _they_ had escaped? Uriel did the right thing coming to you."

"Uh huh," Michael growled, looking as though he was going to turn and hit something. "Because Metatron would _not_ have picked up if the three most dreaded demons strolled out of hell."

"I'm sorry," Uriel said, pouting slightly. Michael shook his head, trying to get the image of a grown man pouting like a puppy dog.

"Stop that," Michael snapped, finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, we may as well go find him," Gabriel said.

"We?" Michael repeated. "Uh-uh, no. Uriel let him out, so Uriel will go and find him."

"But-but-"

"I don't see the point," Jophiel said, "He always returns any way."

"That's not the point!" Michael snapped, "It's against the principles!"

"What Principles?" Gabriel asked. "I don't think Serena would care, or Sariel, or Samuel."

"Not those Principles! The principles that say demons stay in hell and angels in heaven!" Michael growled.

"Well, Lucifer considers himself a fallen angel," Jophiel pointed out.

"Which idiotic human came up with that term?" Michael asked.

"Beats me," Gabriel said, as Uriel let out a yawn.

"What are you still doing here!"? Michael snapped, "Go find Lucifer!"

"Okay, okay!" Uriel said, as he jumped up, tripped over his robe, and ran off holding his robe to keep it out of the way.

"Try changing before you go," Jophiel said. Uriel nodded as he stripped his clothes off and ran naked down the hallways.

"What in the name of the seven heavens is he thinking?" Michael yelped just as a few female angels walked past giggling. Uriel waved at them as he slipped into jeans and a singlet while still running.

* * *

Lucifer looked around as he landed in the Watchtower in search of Roy. He found himself in the kitchen where Don and Ted watched Martha singing as she prepared herself her lunch.

"_Some Salami and Zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella_," Martha said as she sliced pieces of salami and zucchini and placed them on a piece of pita bread that was smothered in sauce and cheese. "_Some Salami and Zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella. Some Salami and Zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella. Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a Lotsa, Lotsa fun! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a Lotsa, Lotsa fun! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a Lotsa, Lotsa fun! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a Lotsa, Lotsa fun_!"

Lucifer raised a blonde and crimson brow high as his humanly sister, placed her pizza in the oven.

"What's that song you're singing?" Don asked, his expression the exact as Lucifer's. Ted had a different expression, one that expressed fear.

"It's Hi-5, the Pizza Song," Martha said. "They are an Aussie kids group. I brought the album yesterday."

"Oh good," Ted said, sarcastically. "I'll borrow that when the twins are born."

"Okay," Martha nodded as she pulled out a bar of chocolate. Lucifer watched in disgust as she scoffed the bar down.

_'Sis, you really need to get your wings back,'_ Lucifer said, before he suddenly remembered why he was here. '_Oh yeah!'_

He was about to run out of the kitchen when Shayera, Dick and Roy strolled into the kitchen. Roy had a can of coke in his hand and was slurping it down as Lucifer coughed to get his attention. Roy spat the liquid all over the ground and partially on Shayera's wing in surprise.

"Roy!" Shayera growled, as Lucifer snorted. Don and Ted gave the red-haired a look as Martha and Dick exchanged looks.

"Son of a-" Roy muttered, as Lucifer pointed at Don and Ted. He waved his hands around frantically. "Uh, Don, Ollie's looking for you, and Ted, um, er, uh oh yeah; Booster's locked himself out of your room. So he's kinda looking for you too."

"Okay," Don nodded.

"Doesn't explain the Coke all over the floor," Ted said, as he slowly stood up. "How do women put up with this damn back pain?"

"Try getting your periods," Martha said, moodily, "Then try to complain."

Lucifer, Dick, Roy, Ted and Don all cringed.

"You gonna be in here later Mart?" Ted asked.

"MARTHA! If you call me Mart one more time!" Martha growled. "And yes."

"We'll see you later then," Don said. "You better get going before Booster annoys someone."

"He's already annoyed me," Ted snapped as they walked out of the down a hall way towards their rooms. "I can't believe he locked himself out! I mean how moronic can this idiot get! For crap's sake! Is it that damn hard to remember your damn password!"

"What's eating you?" Ted and Don turned to face Booster Gold, Skeets and Green Arrow.

"How on earth did you get your self locked out of our room!" Ted snapped as Ollie gave his young lover a peck on the cheek.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Booster asked, giving Skeets a look. "I just got back from a mission."

"Roy told us you were locked out of your room and Ollie," Don stopped. "Were you looking for me?"

"Nope," Ollie said. "well yeah, but I don't remember telling Roy"

"He was trying to get rid of us!" Ted gasped, outraged. "How dare he! Making a pregnant man stand up and walk! Booster! Go beat him up!"

"What?" Booster laughed, as he looked at Ted. The brunette looked dead serious, Booster sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He probably just wanted to get rid of your nagging."

"Excuse me," Ted growled.

"Don I think I left the bath running," Ollie said, nervously.

"Yeah, um, I think I forgot to turn the tap off, too," Don said, before both men scurried of.

"Look, now you scared them off," Booster snapped.

"They probably grew sick of you!" Ted barked, drawing the eyes of many Leaguers.

"You're disturbing everyone's peace," Booster sighed.

"You're the one snarling like a fucking wolf!" Ted roared, poking Booster in the ribs as Superman walked past with Superboy.

"Will you two stop that?" Superman snapped, pulling the men apart before they tried to skin one another, "It's bad enough one can hear you from your private rooms, but arguing in front of the children! Now go to your rooms and think of what you've been doing!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ted muttered, stomping of moodily. Booster sighed and ran after him.

"I have to put up with that daily," Skeets said.

"Send them to couples counseling," Kon said before he realized something, "Dad, did you just ground them?"

"Hmm, I think so," Superman shrugged.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Roy asked as Lucifer grabbed an apple and munched down on it. Dick, Shayera, and Martha gave one another a look. Roy was looking at nothing but space as they couldn't see the fallen angel.

_'Don't I feel loved?_' Lucifer grinned. _'By the way, your little human friends can't see me. So you look kinda stupid talking to no one.'_

"I think they have it figured out that you're here," Roy snapped. The three humans exchanged looks. "Okay maybe they don't."

_'If I may, I'd like to steal a line from Buster Gold and Squished Beetle,'_ Lucifer smirked, _'BWAH-HAHAHAHA!'_

"Lucifer's here," Roy said, bluntly, as the fallen angel made himself visible.

"You might wanna know Iniko and her pals are planning to try and scare you," Lucifer said, "They are on Earth now. Searching for you."

"Why are they on Earth if I'm up here?" Roy asked, he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and rubbed gently; he could feel the panic rising in the man's chest.

"Cause your wings ain't out," Lucifer muttered.

"But that doesn't mean they wont find you," Martha said, as Shayera charged her mace and looked around. "They aren't here yet."

"How do you know?" Shayera asked.

"Well, first off, Roy would have said something; and two Lucifer would not be sticking around when they do come," Martha said, Lucifer gave her a look. "What? You're a coward."

"Am not!"

"So how do I get them back into hell?" Roy asked.

"You don't," Lucifer said, "They'd kick your ass easily."

"Oh please, I'm an arch angel, they are demons, I'm a superhero, and they are losers!" Roy cried.

"Okay, Cass, I'll rephrase that," Lucifer said. "You're an Archie, they are seraphim, you're a superhero, and they are super-super villains."

"What's so super-super about them?" Roy asked, shrugging.

"You weren't there," Shayera said, shuddering. "I only had the honour of meeting one of them, and well, I won't complain if I don't meet the others."

"Roy, before Iniko and her playmates fell," Martha started, sighing slightly, "They were seraphim. In other words, the highest order of the angels."

"So?"

"Seraphim are more powerful then archangels," Martha said.

"Physically," Lucifer said, "But not Smartically!"

"Now we know why Lucifer fell," Shayera said, bluntly. Dick tried to stifle a grin but failed.

"Actually I fell because I asked Uri-"

"Okay! They don't need to hear your incestuous homosexual porn tales," Martha said, interrupting her brother.

"What? What's wrong with my porn stories?" Lucifer asked, "Every one loves good porn. That's why they are here!"

"Ah shut it," Roy muttered. He and Dick exchanged looks, neither would say it out loud, but they agreed with Lucifer.

"So how do we protect Roy from them?" Shayera asked.

"Ya can't," Lucifer said, scoffing. "Roy needs to go down to PSW; he'd be the safest there."

"Where?" Roy asked.

"Paradise Social Welfare," Martha said. "There are too many angels there for them to try anything. Metatron is there."

"How do I get there?" Roy asked.

"Fly," Lucifer shrugged.

"You can use the jets or the teleporter," Martha said, rolling her eyes. "You know, it is on earth in plain view."

"It's in California," Dick said.

"Oh, okay," Roy said, smiling impressed at his boyfriend's knowledge.

"Lucifer!"

"Ahh!" Lucifer yelled before throwing what appeared to be a fireball at the voice. The group scrambled around to find a blonde covered in soot. "Oh sorry."

"I'll have a big Mac with fries and a Sprite thanks, no coke for me gives me gas," Uriel said, his eyes rolling around crazily before passing out.

"Smooth Luce," Martha said, as Roy bent over Uriel and tried to shake him awake.

"Angels pass out?" Dick asked.

"Well, humans and angels are pretty much alike," Martha said.

"Only angels are better," Lucifer smirked.

"Which is why he is laying here, out cold," Roy said, bluntly.

"Uriel doesn't count," Lucifer shrugged, "He is just an idiot."

"Okay, let's go," Roy said.

"What about him?" Martha asked, pointing at Uriel.

"I'll take him," Lucifer said, as he threw Uriel over his shoulder. "Man, this guy is one fat angel. Let's go."

* * *

"No! Owen! Don't play with that," Bruce cried as he tried to change his son's nappy.

"What's he doing?" Bart asked. "Can I see!"

"I'm changing him, what does it loo- Owen no! Yucky! No touchie!"

"No 'touchie?' You spend way too much time with Wal- _Was he just master_-"

"Bart!" Bruce snapped. "Go away! Go get ready for school!"

"Okay, okay," Bart said, heading to the door. He stood by the door and smirked. "That's my little bro!"

"Bart!" Bruce growled, as Owen gurgled. "Stop pulling at it and let me fix your nappy!"

Owen poked his tongue out at his mother and gave him what appeared to be a smirk.

"Don't you give me that look, young man!" Bruce said, as he finally finished fixing the tiny clothes enveloping his son. He grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his son's hands. "I do not want to find you doing that again! Not until you are at least twenty!"

Owen gave a little whine.

* * *

"Vic!" Huntress said as she stomped into their room up in the watch tower. He and Hank were sitting on a sofa with Hankette between them while watching an intriguing show on snails.

"Shh!" Hank said, glued to the TV. He then added excitedly; "I never knew how interesting snails are!"

"Uh, are, are you feeling okay?" Huntress asked.

"Oh, I'm just peachy," Hank grinned, with out taking his eyes of the TV. Hankette looked up and gave a confused grunt. "Of course I ain't alright! This idiot is making me watch this crap! Probably a conspiracy."

"I don't think it's a conspiracy!" Question said, slapping Hank across the shoulder, "I just thought it was an interesting documentary."

"Oh yes, the mating habits of the snail, the feeding habits, moving habits," Hank said sarcastically. Huntress grinned as Question rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you want?" Vic asked, Huntress raised a brow as she momentarily forgotten why she was there. She perked up as she pulled out a paper from her pocket and handed it to her boyfriend. Vic smirked slightly as he read over the paper. "Oh yeah."

"What's that?" Hank asked, peeking at the paper. "Is that our name page?"

"Yes," Huntress said, "Or it was until Vic defiled it."

"I did not defile it," Vic snapped, Hank grabbed the paper and read though it.

"Oh come on!" Hank barked. "We gave in to that stupid Balchaster crap, but we are not, will not, can not, name the babes these stupid wacko names! They'll get mocked at school!"

"I bet you got mocked at school," Vic muttered while Hankette jumped of the couch and headed towards her bowl of water. Vic moved beside Hank to allow Helena to sit next to him.

"No one dared," Hank said. "Now can we change the damn channel? I wanna watch some more wrestling!"

"Fine," Vic sighed, as he leaned against Hank and lifted his arm up so that Helena could slip underneath it and lie against Vic's growing stomach. She rubbed it gently as Hank stroked Helena's hair with one hand and Vic's neck with the other. Hankette walked over to Hank and sat on his feet and fell into a deep sleep.

It was a lovely little picture.

* * *

"Michael, what are you doing down here?" Serena asked as she sat in her little office at the large PSW headquarters, typing up a few notes on her computer.

"Where's Metatron? Lucifer's escaped again," Michael sighed, "He said to tell him should he escape once more."

"He has been leaving hell a lot more then before recently," Serena said. "I wonder why?"

"I'm not sure," Michael shrugged. "But most of the time, we found him visiting the new Cassiel. Of course we never showed ourselves to him. I don't think this change over between Cassiel and Cass- uh, _Martha_ will last long."

"Yeah, the kid was confused as to why no arch angel has come down to see him," Serena said, as she looked up into a TV monitor. "That's odd. He is here right now with… Oh my God! It's Lucifer!"

"What!" Michael said, scuttling towards the screen. Taking a good look at the screen, he saw Lucifer surrounded by angels who were all wielding swords, bows and arrows, or spears defending their building. Roy had his cross bow in his arms and was protecting the fallen angel, with help from two humans and what appeared to be a Thanagerian. "Is that Martha?"

"Uh, yes, and the other two are Richard Grayson and Shayera Hol," Serena said. "We better go down before they get hurt."

* * *

"Maybe we should go see a couple's councilor," Ted sighed, while eating a bowl of fruit salad. Booster looked up from the TV and raised a brow. "I'm just saying we've been arguing a lot recently."

Booster turned away and continued to watch the show. Ted let out a frustrated sigh and munched down moodily on his salad.

"Or maybe we can get a divorce and you can pay for child support," Ted snapped, before throwing the bowl to the ground and storming off to his bedroom. Booster's eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"Why couldn't I be the pregnant one?" Booster complained as he followed Ted to their room. He opened the door and scanned the room to find Ted under blankets trembling slightly. Booster winced; he knew it wasn't the cold that was causing the trembling. He slid under the blankets and pulled himself towards Ted wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Ted tensed up and tried to pull away, "Babe, it's okay. I'm sorry, I was being a dick."

Ted didn't reply but allowed himself to relax in arms that seemed to fit around him like a children's puzzle.

"Let's go down to Earth tomorrow," Booster said, "Have some_ us_ time."

"Alone?" Ted whispered.

"Well, that's the point of _us_ time," Booster smiled. "Why do you wanna take a group?"

"I just have this bad feeling," Ted muttered, shivering "Like some one is after us."

"No one is after us," Booster said, "Besides we have our own little Guardian angel. We saw him, and even Roy saw one of him."

"It's nice to know we are being protected," Ted said, "But I still have a feeling about something. I don't even now what it is. It's almost like I forgot something really bad."

"I won't let any thing happen to you," Booster vowed. He could feel Ted smile as he snuggled deeper into Booster's chest.

* * *

"Put your weapons down!" Metatron yelled, startled when he walked into the foyer of his building to find his family all surrounding the small group. There were humans in the building with no knowledge of angels, though none were currently in the area. The angels all nodded before placing the weapons down, just as Michael and Serena rushed down and joined him as he walked closer to the door, "What is he doing in here?"

"He was showing-" Roy started but was cut off.

"Is that Uriel?" Serena asked, noticing the blonde unconscious on the ground beside Roy.

"Yeah he-" Roy tried again.

"How did he get in here is the question?" Michael said, "Aren't the doors meant to notice evil."

"Well then maybe he isn't-" and again.

"Maybe the doors broken down," Metatron suggested walking towards the large doors where the group had entered. He fiddled around with them as Roy rolled his eyes.

"Do they always do that?" Roy asked, facing Martha. She nodded slightly. "How do you deal with it?"

"Keep speaking, louder and louder, til they shut up and listen," Martha said.

"The door seems fine," Metatron muttered. "Unless if Lucifer toyed with it."

"Troy, I don't think Lucifer has the brains to," Roy smirked. Lucifer smirked with him until he realized what the angel said.

"Hardy-har-har!" Lucifer snapped, "You're full of funniness! In case ye didn't notice I was being-"

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Don't cut _**me**_ off! Besides, Maybe Met should check his demon radar," Lucifer said. "I ain't the only one out."

Metatron gave him a look before his magnificent golden wings spread out and he took of out the doors, several angels ducked out of the way as Shayera and Dick gasped.

"That was breath-taking," Shayera said.

"Where's he going?" Michael asked.

"To send some demons home," Lucifer said, sitting beside a stirring Uriel.

"Wait- Iniko, Menostophiles and Beelzebub are out!"

"That's what I told you," Uriel said, groggily as he pulled himself up beside Lucifer, "Wanna play twister?"

"Naked?" Lucifer replied. Uriel shook his head, disgusted. "Then no!"


	35. Chapter 34

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

"See Owen," Wally said as he sat the infant on his lap facing the TV. "That's how you were born; only you came from your mummy and not a kitty."

Owen gurgled as the large tabby cat on the screen gave birth to her last kitten out of five. The show then changed to show the small litter were at their mother's teat drinking. Bart and Tim had finally left for school after a week or so of excuses not to go. Bruce had threatened them with something, though Wally was sure what. Nor did he want to know.

"So what do you think? We get your brothers a doggy or a kitty?" Wally whispered. Owen looked up at his father and made a face. "What, you don't like doggies?"

Owen poked his tongue out.

"So you're a cat person?" Wally smirked, "Just hope you don't end up like the Crazy Cat Woman from the Simpsons."

Owen gave a little gurgle as he snuggled against his father's chest, while peering at the TV which was showing the kittens now at five weeks playing and exploring their environment.

"To think you're gonna be crawling around in a few months and then climbing up against everything, and then walking and then running and talking and annoying your mummy and brothers," Wally grinned. "Any way, once your mummy's done in his Batcave, you, me and mummy are gonna go shopping for your brothers' birthdays. And you can get them both something."

Owen gurgled again as he tried to turn around to lay on his stomach. Wally grinned and slowly pulled his son around. He peered into his little blue eyes before planting a kiss on the small forehead.

"In eleven months it's gonna be your birthday," Wally grinned, "Then were gonna be getting ready for your party. Of course you can't tell Bart and Tim that we're having a party. It's a surprise okay, so shush!"

Owen tested his voice box happily with a scream. Wally laughed heartily before finding Bruce staring up at him.

"You two ready to go," Bruce asked, pulling Owen into his arms as Wally sat up. Owen whined slightly not happy about being pulled away from the black box. "What's wrong, baby?"

Owen threw his hand to the TV as it showed the five kittens fighting playfully with one another.

"Is it me or he wants to watch the idiot box?" Bruce asked as Wally picked up the baby bag he had prepared for their outing.

"Looks like it, just like his daddy!" Wally grinned, "This is his first shopping trip."

"Out of a million," Bruce said, "I'm gonna spoil him rotten."

"No you're not," Wally said. He wasn't a fan of spoilt rotten kids.

"Watch me," Bruce smirked.

* * *

"Is it done?" Michael asked when Metatron walked into the PSW after ten minutes. Metatron nodded as his large wings disappeared, revealing a deep cut running down his neck and collarbone. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Metatron said, reassuringly. "It'll heal in a minute."

"So I can go back now?" Roy asked

"Do you think you and I can speak for a few minutes alone," Metatron said as Dick moved behind Roy almost as though he was hiding. Roy's red brow rose when Shayera also maneuvered herself behind him. Even Lucifer seemed to be hiding behind him.

"What are you guys doing?" Roy asked turning around when he noticed the direction they were looking at. Around him many of the angels were beginning to scatter until only Michael, Serena, Metatron, Uriel and Gabriel remained. "Where did everyone go?"

"Azrael is back," Martha said, as she stood close to Michael. Even she was getting worried.

"I don't see him," Roy said, though he could swear he could feel a sense of dread building up inside him.

"Well, he is in the building, and I believe he is looking for Michael," Metatron said.

"Damn," Michael sighed as before him a darkly dressed man appeared.

"Michael! Where are the- what the hell is he doing here?" Azrael stopped to glare at Lucifer who quickly flipped him off with his favourite finger and hid behind Metatron.

"Azrael, take Michael and see what you need," Metatron said, startled by Lucifer's sudden behaviour. "I need to speak with Ro-er Cassiel and Lucifer."

Azrael nodded before grabbing Michael and disappearing. Metatron turned to Dick, Martha and Shayera and smiled slightly. "You mind waiting here?"

"Can we look around?" Dick asked. The building looked fairly small from the outside but the inside was gigantic.

"Sure, Uriel will you go with them?" Metatron said, "Martha might not remember where she is going, so we don't need them to get lost."

"Forget it," Martha said, "I'm going straight up. I know better then to walk around here as a human."

"Okay," Uriel nodded.

"Do them a favour and make sure you don't get lost," Lucifer said; a sound came from Metatron. It almost sounded like a snort.

"You're not funny," Uriel said, before turning around. "This way."

Shayera and Martha grinned at each other, before Shayera followed Uriel; Dick gave Roy a glance before following them too. Metatron motioned to the boys to follow. Martha headed towards the exit contacting the League for a lift up.

"Where are we going?" Roy asked.

"My office," Metatron said, as they stood before a silver door which held a golden plaque with his name on it.

"That was quick," Roy said, as they walked inside the office. The door shut on its own, giving Roy a creepy feeling, "Is that normal?"

"Yes," Metatron smiled as he sat down. "Don't worry it isn't locked, and you aren't in some horror movie."

"Well, I don't know, pregnant men, crazy angels, clones popping up from under rocks, freaky demons," Roy said, "And then there is Lucifer."

"Yes, that in it self,"

"Ah shut it," Lucifer said, before taking a seat in front of Metatron. He lifted his feet up on the desk and got himself comfortable.

"Something's never change," Metatron smiled.

"Why am I here?" Lucifer asked, as he grabbed a jar of jelly beans and began to munch it down. Metatron's eyes narrowed and he snatched the jar back. "Hey!"

"These are mine!" Metatron snapped. Roy grinned slightly as Metatron placed the jar in a draw and locked it.

"Stingy bastard," Lucifer muttered.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Well, according to Gabriel," Metatron started. "You didn't press the infant's cleft hard enough and he still possesses knowledge that at his age; he shouldn't have."

"Who? Owen!" Roy asked.

"Yes, haven't you noticed the looks he gives you," Metatron said. "He knows who you are! Gabriel is certain the infant knows that Gabriel is around when his shield is up!"

"What shield?" Roy asked.

"The one where humans can't see us," Lucifer answered.

"Oh," Roy said, he then bit his lip and peered at Metatron behind a worried face, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Metatron smiled, gently. "This is one of your many mistakes, we all make them. I mean I didn't realise that those three idiots were parading Earth. If Lucifer didn't say anything they'd still be there."

"Yeah, uh, how come ya didn't realise, mate?" Lucifer asked.

"You know, I like the old British accent you use to have," Metatron mused.

"Well?"

"I was _busy_," Metatron said, and left it at that.

"Is Bob angry with me?" Roy asked, Metatron gave Roy a strange look.

"Why would Bob be angry with you?" Metatron asked.

"Well, he is God isn't he?" Roy said, uncertainly. Lucifer grinned.

"No, he is certainly not God!" Metatron said, glaring at Lucifer.

"Then who the hell is Bob?" Roy asked.

"Never mind," Metatron said, rolling his eyes. "But no, God isn't angry with you. Trust me; you'd know if _He_ was angry with you."

"You can say that again," Lucifer muttered. Metatron looked as though he was trying not to smirk.

"Is there anything else?" Roy asked, smiling slightly.

"One more thing," Metatron said, "it is your relationship with Richard Grayson."

"Dick," Roy said, frowning, "What about it?"

"Just be careful you don't lead him on," Metatron said, "Seeing as the two of you were destined to be before you became an angel, I won't forbid you to see him; But no nasty stuff."

"Yeah, I can't do the fun stuff," Roy grumbled.

"I don't think that you will remain an angel for to long any way," Metatron said. "You see the truth is God hasn't quite realised what happened that day you died. So when He does He might just throw a tantrum and fix things. Hopefully."

"Why don't you tell Him?"

"And get in trouble," Metatron asked. "No thanks! I much prefer to let Azrael take all the blame."

"How come He doesn't know yet?" Roy asked.

"He knows, He is just busy, He watches humans not angels," Metatron smiled. "Especially for the older angels like me, Michael, Azrael, and Sandalphon. And you."

"I ain't a year yet," Roy said, before adding, "angel-wise."

"But Cassiel is," Metatron smiled. "Well, I believe that is it. You can leave since I need to speak to Lucifer alone."

"Cool," Roy nodded, before standing up and leaving. He closed the door behind him and made his way down a long corridor. He stopped and scratched the back of his neck. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

"I hate school," Bart muttered, as he and Tim walked down a locker-filled hallway.

"You told me," Tim smiled, as he led Bart towards their room. Bruce pulled a few strings and made sure the boys had a few classes together. Like role-call in the morning, math, English, and art. "Bright side though, we're here together."

"Oh boy," Bart laughed as they finally entered their room.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged it," the teacher said. Bart gave the man a quick glance. He was standing by his desk looking down at a list, which Bart assumed was the role-call. He looked pretty cool for a teacher, long brown hair tied back in a pony tail, a pierced right eye-brow above dark blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket. "You're late."

"Sorry sir," Tim laughed, before pointing at Bart "But he isn't exactly the Flash."

"I'm Mr Holden. You must be Bort?" the teacher smiled. "Just call me Jack."

"That's Bart," Bart said. "Who are you meant to be, the Fonz?"

"You know the Fonz?" the teacher gasped, "It's a miracle, someone who knows the Fonz at your age!"

"I love the Fonz!" Bart grinned slightly, as a collective groan erupted from the class. Tim walked to the back of the class and sat down while rubbing his temples.

"Well, don't just stand there," Jack said, "Either sit down or introduce your self kiddo!"

"I'm Bart," Bart said, before sitting down beside Tim.

"Now, talk about your mean-ass intro!" Jack said, before taking the voice of Arnold Schwarzenegger, "I'm Bart. Don't mess with me. Or I'll sit down!"

"This guy is a kook," Bart muttered.

"I heard that."

* * *

"Hey, Owen what do you think of these doggies?" Wally asked, with Owen in his arms as he stood next to a cage that held several small Maltese terrier puppies. Owen let out a little whine and turned away.

"I agree," Bruce grinned, "I wonder if they have German Shepard's?"

"Doesn't looks like it," Wally said, as he walked up to the Cat Corner of the Pet shop. "Do you like that cute little black and white kitty?"

Owen gurgled as he reached towards the small kitten.

"I think he likes it," Bruce said, "but I don't think Tim or Bart like cats. I know Tim despises them."

"Yeah, I don't think Bart likes them either," Wally said. "Dunno why, a pet is a pet."

"More of a cat person any way," Bruce said, "They are harder to please, which is a nice challenge. Dogs just jump on you and slobber all over you."

"Yeah, ew," Wally said. "Bruce you think there are other pet shops here? Cause this one is pretty crap."

"Tell me about it," Bruce said, as they walked past the fish section. "Why don't we get them more goldfish? I'm sure they'd love to name them after other Leaguers."

"Let's go to the next pet shop," Wally said, still annoyed at having a fish named after him. The boys went out a month ago and brought a pair of Siamese fighting fish. A red one and a dark blue, the red was named Flash and the blue Batman.

* * *

"Keep still in there," Sir Justin sighed as the foetus inside him stirred around and around. He was unable to sleep because of it.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, groggily, turning around in his bed to face Justin.

"The baby is moving," Justin smiled, "Can't sleep. Suppose it's my own fault for trying to sleep in the middle of the day."

"You keep still in there for your mummy okay!" Greg scolded; Justin stared at him with a blank face. "What?"

"You are the mummy of this relationship, thank you very much,"

"You wish," Greg grinned; cupping his lover's cheek in his hand as he gently rubbed his thumb against the cheekbone. Justin smiled softly as he pulled himself into Greg's arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Look at that one Owen," Wally said, pointing at a baby Rottweiler. Owen poked his tongue out before spitting his disgust at the dog. "What? You don't like Rottweilers?"

"Maybe we should get them something other then a dog or a cat," Bruce said, as he peered into a cage that carried several baby rabbits.

"I don't think the boys would like rabbits," Wally said, as he walked towards Bruce.

"Maybe we should get Bart a parrot and Tim a weasel," Bruce said.

"I hate birds," Wally said, "They're filthy. Besides knowing Bart he'd probably accidentally leave a window open."

"Tell me about it," Bruce grinned as he peered into a small hamster cage. "What do you think about hamsters?"

"They are pretty cute," Wally smiled, "Owen, what do you think?"

The infant gurgled his approval.

"Good, well, which one do you like Bruce?" Wally asked.

"The white and orange one there," Bruce said, pointing at the tiny hamster sleeping by it self in a corner. "Are they Syrian or Dwarf hamsters though? Because Syrian hamsters aren't exactly known for their social skills when older."

"Dwarf," Wally said, as he read the sign on the cage, "I like that grey one in the running wheel."

"Now, let's go look for an adequate cage," Bruce said, "One they can't chew out of."

"I like this one," Wally said, pointing at a large plastic cage, which looked like a large maze. It was about the size of a large dollhouse with plenty of room for the hamsters to play in. "Do you think we can buy them today and leave them here until their birthday?"

"I can ask," Bruce shrugged. "Where are the workers?"

"How may I help you?" Bruce jumped and turned around to face a teenager who seemed to have a problem with acne.

"Hello, I'd like to purchase two of those hamsters and that cage over there," Bruce said, "But I don't what take them home just yet. Is it possible to leave them here for a week?"

"I'll be back in a minute," the boy squeaked, as he walked of.

"Heh, Bart and Tim are gonna sound like that soon," Wally said.

"I just hope they don't look like that," Bruce smirked. Wally snorted loudly as Owen rolled his blue eyes. A short fat man tumbled over towards them smiling politely.

"How are you gentlemen today?" the man asked, grinning moronically, his left eye shifting towards his nose, going cross-eyed.

"Uh, not too bad," Wally said. "Uh, we wanna buy two hamsters, a cage and some hamster food, but we don't want to take it home today. It's a birthday present, so is it possible to buy the hamsters and their stuff and leave them here for a week or so?"

"Why yes!" the man said dragging on the 'yes' with a very long hissing sound. Wally moved a tad bit behind Bruce. "When would you like to pick your pets up!"

"End of March," Bruce said. "The 31st would probably be the best."

"Not a problem at all," he smiled, "Would you like everything delivered to an address or picked up."

"I'll picked them up, thank you," Bruce smiled. "Are there any forms to fill out?"

"Why yes," the salesman beamed, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Bruce. He then looked around the bench to find a pen that he also handed to Bruce. The dark-haired man skimmed through before he wrote his name, address, number, and the products he was buying plus the date that he'd pick them up. He then wrote Alfred's name as it was the butler who was going to retrieve them.

Once he wrote everything he handed it to the man, and smiled slightly when the man's eyes bulged at seeing the name on the top of the page.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Wayne," the man said, almost falling over.

"Pleasure's all mine," Bruce smiled.

"Is the little one yours?"

"Uh, yes, adopted," Bruce said, slowly. Wally gave him an odd look. "Well is everything finalised?"

"Yes," the man smiled. "You can pay now or on the day."

"I'll pay now," Bruce said, pulling out his wallet. "How much?"

"It will be three hundred and forty," the man said, "the forty being for the week they stay here under our care."

"You better take good care of them," Wally said, "for forty bucks!"

"Shut up, Wally," Bruce muttered, rolling his eyes. The man laughed causing his eye to go crazy.

"Can we go now?" Wally mumbled.

"Sure," Bruce said, "See you in a week."

"Good bye."

* * *

"God, something's burning in here," Mr Terrific said as they entered the kitchen. He and Guy Gardner rushed to the oven and opened it to find a tray on fire. Using his ring Guy extinguished the fire as Mr Terrific turned of the oven.

"Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella," Martha sand as she strolled into the kitchen. She stopped and sniffed the air. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Some idiot left the damn oven running!" Mr Terrific snapped. Martha looked at the burnt pizza that Guy carried over to the bin.

"I wonder which moron left that running?" Martha said, awkwardly, "You should give that to Creeper. He'll eat it."

"She's probably right," Guy said, "I mean I think there is zucchini on this. Who eats zucchini on pizza?"

"Hell, it probably is Creeper's pizza too," Martha said.

"Zucchini on pizza," Mr Terrific said. "Yuck."

"Weren't you just singing about zucchini?" Guy asked.

"Nope, I was singing about, er, Zombies," Martha said, receiving an odd look. "Uh, I have to go now. Bye, bye."

She quickly ran out of the room leaving two confused superheroes and a burnt and stinky pizza.

* * *

"Where the hell is Roy?" Dick asked. "My feet are beginning to hurt."

"Same, this hall way never ends," Shayera muttered, "Lucky Martha, I wish I left as soon as I had the chance."

"We're almost at the foyer," Uriel smiled.

"God, how long have we been walking for?" Dick asked.

"About four hours," Uriel said.

"Four hours!" the two heroes repeated, in horror.

* * *

"Alright we have half of their present finalized," Bruce said, "Now all we need to do is find a way to get them out of the house for a few hours to prepare for the party."

"We can ask Kon and Cassie to go bowling with them," Wally said.

"Alone?" Bruce said, "They'll probably go looking for trouble."

"If it keeps them out of the house," Wally shrugged.

"Or we could ask Shayera to baby sit the four of them," Bruce shrugged, "They seem to like her."

"Yeah, poor her," Wally grinned, "Well there is still a week or so. Are you inviting any of their school friends?"

"Only two of them, though I'm not sure about Bart's," Bruce said.

"I'll go to Central City and find out if they can come," Wally smiled, as they heard Tim laughing loudly at one of Bart's jokes. The pair entered the hall way grinning at the two men. "How was school?"

"Good," Bart grinned sitting beside his father. "Where's Owen?"

"Asleep," Bruce said, giving Tim a half hug. "He woke up this morning looking for the pair of you. I guess he got use to seeing you guys first thing in the morning."

"Did he cry for us?" Bart asked, his hair dancing wildly.

"No, he asked us 'where is that kid that needs a haircut?'" Wally said.

"I'm not cutting my hair; it looks cool when I run,"

"It looks stupid," Bruce said, ruffling it playfully. A noise caught their attention; a loud gurgling from the baby monitor that they got from Don Hall. It had the picture of Batman on it, so Don claimed he couldn't pass not buying it and the baby mobile with flying Batmen and Robins that sang the Batman theme song. The gurgling continued before Owen decided to test out his lungs again playfully.

"Can I go get him?" Bart asked.

"Wait til he cried," Wally said, "Brad said we need to let him play alone so he doesn't get too clingy."

"Awww!" Bart whined, as Owen returned to his gurgling.

"Oh, go and do your homework,"

"Didn't get any," Bart said, "Bright side to the first day of school."

"Don't you have to catch up," Wally asked.

"I did that during lunch and on the bus," Bart said, "It took me five minutes."

"Did you make friends?" Bruce asked.

"He made friends with Mr Holden," Tim said, "They reached an understanding about that stupid show Happy Days!"

"It isn't stupid!" Bart snapped. "You're stupid."

"Bart," Wally snapped.

"What, Homer?" Bart grinned.

"Ah shut up," Wally muttered, as Bart wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Wally grinned and hugged him back playfully.

"Soooo, what do we get for our birthday?" Bart asked.

"It's a surprise, so shut up and stop asking," Bruce said.

"Please!" Bart whined, as Owen let out an angry scream. "Now can I get him?"

"No," Bruce said as Owen screeched again, "He isn't crying, it's just screaming."

"But I wanna play with him!" Bart whined, as Owen let out a long cat-like scream.

"Ooo-kay," Tim muttered, "Is Catwoman here or something?"

"Sounds like it," Wally said, as he switched a button on the monitor. "Now he can hear us as well."

Owen gurgled when he heard his father's voice.

"Hi Owen!" Bart yelled into the monitor. Owen let out another cry, although it was a happy scream. "Are one month old babies usually this loud and social?"

"Only Owen," Bruce said.

"Say dada," Wally said, speaking right into the monitor, his lips an inch away from it. Owen snorted before he babbled happily.

"Dada!"

Another Snort.

"DADA!" Wally yelled, only to have Owen scream back. "Cheeky little brat."

Owen gurgled.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Don asked, walking tiredly towards Oliver who was on the internet. He was in his blue boxer shorts and a white singlet, his hand on his bulging belly, rubbing it gently as he finally stood behind Ollie. The other blonde gently pulled him by the hand to sit on his lap. Don read the internet page as Ollie gently kissed his way down Don's neckline. "Queensland?"

"Yeah, I'm getting our rooms booked now," Ollie said, "plus our plane tickets and the passes to the theme parks. Do you wanna go to all four of them, or just three of them?"

"It's your choice," Don smiled. "Just when exactly do you have in mind?"

"Next year," Ollie said.

"When the twins are babies?" Don asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if they were older, they could enjoy it more, and we could enjoy it more."

"Probably, but I don't want to wait," Ollie said. "Besides, this time it's gonna be you and me and the twins. The next time we go, it will be the four of us, plus Hank, Q, Helena, and their brats."

"Oh," Don nodded, "So we have 'we time' first and then-"

"With the 'nephews and nieces' time," Ollie said.

"Nieces and nephews," Don repeated, "Most people have to wait a few years before they become an aunt or uncle to a lot of kids. I become an uncle to five in one day."

"I guess that's what being a Justice Leaguer is all about," Ollie grinned, "Having weird ass stuff happen to you."

"Yeah, like turning into an ape," Don laughed. "That was hilarious!"

"Heh, I remember that, I was at a board meeting when it happened," Ollie said. "What about you?"

"Mission with Booster, Ted, Hank, Creeper, Dr Light and Fire," Don said. "Just imagine Creeper as an ape, and the delightful look on Hank's face when he realised he was an ape."

"Hahaha! I can imagine," Ollie roared with laughter. "What about that stupid time we got attacked by the bloody Starro?"

"Yeah, that, that was more scary then funny," Don said.

"Did you get covered by one?" Ollie asked.

"No," Don said, "Hank tried to but I was too fast for him. Luckily Superman managed to stop them before Wally caught me."

"I think it was just you and Supes that didn't get a lovely mask from them," Ollie said.

"Thank God for that," Don said, "I mean if Supes got masked, we'd all be screwed."

"Not really, you could have given the Starro one of your 'save the whales speeches," Ollie grinned. "That would have sent him packing!"

"Ah, shut up," Don laughed. "Hippie."

"You're the hippie," Ollie said.

"I have showers," Don smirked.

"What do you say we go have a shower now?" Ollie asked, "You can make me as squeaky clean as you want and I can see you naked."

"Do you have bleach?" Don asked, "It might be the only thing that will work on you?"

"Ha, your hilarious today," Ollie said, pulling his lover closer for a long kiss.

* * *

"Okay maybe if I scream loudly, some one will help me," Roy muttered, as he walked aimlessly down a hallway. He had no idea where he was as each area looked the same, he was probably walking around in circles but nothing was in the exact area. "God, I need a sign."

Almost on queue he walked into a hall way which looked slightly different. It had a door with a plaque on it that read 'Down to the Main Hall.'

"Thank God," Roy muttered as he opened the door and stepped in, looked down and then fell. "Arrrgghhhh! Where are the staaaaaiiiirrrrsssssss!"


	36. Chapter 35

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 35**

* * *

The newly appointed red-haired Speed of God found himself falling down what appeared to be an elevator area with out the safety of the box. He looked around and found nothing but the shiny white wall around him. No elevator or stairs above or below him. Roy tried to stop his fall by spreading his legs against the walls hoping it would slow him down, but was unable to reach both sides with out tearing his pants.

"This is just great, I'm gonna die! In heaven! How does that bloody work!" Roy asked, attempting to grab onto the wall. "Help!"

"Try your wings," a chipper voice told him. Roy looked up to find strange angel floating above him. Her purple wings flapping behind her lilac skin, violet hair, and fuchsia robes. Roy nodded as he continued to fall; he popped his wings out sighing in relief when he finally stopped falling and floating in the spot.

"That's a lot of purple," Roy said, his eyes ran straight to her neck where a deep purple jewel lay alone between her collarbones. "Who are you?"

"My name's Amethyst,"

"No shit," Roy muttered. "What's your last name? Violet?"

"Angels don't have last names," Amethyst said, raising a brow. Her voice was annoyingly grating in Roy's mind. "You can call me Thistle if you like?"

"Okay," Roy said. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"Out of here?" Amethyst asked, shaking her head, "No, no, no, you need to teach your lesson!"

"What lesson!" Roy asked, "I ain't no teacher!"

"You mean 'I am not a teacher'," Amethyst smiled. Roy sneered at her, she ignored him and went on. "Come, the children are waiting for you. They've missed you."

"Wait? What children? I don't do children!"

"Well, I certainly hope you don't do children, it isn't a very pleasant thing to do," Amethyst smiled as she pulled him through the walls and into another hallway.

"Oh, no, not again," Roy muttered, as she pulled him along until they reached an area that looked different to the rest of the building. It was brown, rather then white, and made of wood, rather then white plaster. The main difference was the screaming and laughter of children that came behind a closed door. Roy swallowed fearfully as the door was opened, the laughter and screaming stopped when they walked into the room. Roy looked around the classroom eying the young children. He took a guess and decided most were around nine to eleven years of age, and that there was about thirty of them.

They sat silently at their desks looking at him with wide eyes. Roy gave Amethyst a look before whispering to her, "Are they angels?"

She shook her head, "Some, most are orphaned humans we take care of until they can take care of them selves. No angels in this class though."

"Do they know about angels? The humans I mean?"

"Yes, but not that we are," Amethyst said, "We teach them about all the religions, and each one has angels, more or less."

"Except for Atheism," Roy said.

"It is not a religion," Amethyst shrugged. Roy grinned slightly.

"What do I teach them?" Roy asked, peering at the young children who still stared at him. "Why you shouldn't resort to drugs and alcohol?"

"If you were teaching the teenagers today then yes, but they don't need to know," Amethyst smiled. "Their work is all on the desk. Usually Cassiel prepares things herself, but since you're new I got it ready for you."

"Great," Roy muttered sarcastically.

"I have to go now," she said, pulling a strand out of her face, walking away. "Have fun."

"Wait, you can't leave me here alone with them!" Roy cried, as she disappeared through the door. Roy turned around and faced the children who stared at him wide eyes. "Hello."

He was greeted by a long silence. Roy whined silently as he moved towards the desk and sat down. He pulled a paper towards him and read the instructions of the day's lessons.

"I have to teach you about sex!" Roy cried.

* * *

"Hey Dick, where's Roy?" Ollie asked, as the black-haired boy and Shayera walked into the kitchen the looking really tired.

"He's at PSW," Shayera said. "We were just there."

"What, for two days?" Hank asked.

"We were helping, Roy wanted to stay," Dick said. Michael had told him that time was different in the building and that an hour inside was actually about four to six hours outside. This was why they were like the walking dead. "He's teaching some of the kids there."

"Wait, Roy stuck around to teach?" Ollie asked. "Was he drunk!"

"Ollie!" Don snapped.

"No," Dick smirked, "though something tells me the second he walks through that door he's gonna demand a beer or two."

"Or ten," Hank said, "Why the hell did he stick around for? Kids are stupid."

"Hank, do you think that's a wise thing to say? You are gonna be a father soon," Don pointed out.

"Pffft, Q agrees with me," Hank said, Question nodded as Huntress slapped Hank across the shoulder.

"I don't," Helena said.

"Why don't you slap him?" Hank snapped.

"Because he is pregnant," Helena said, "You don't hit pregnant women!"

"I am a man, pregnant, but nevertheless a man," Question growled. Helena stared at him before slapping him across the shoulder as well. "Hey!"

"Where's Martha?" Shayera asked.

"Library, with Kon and Cassie," Donna said. "Thank Hera she doesn't get annoyed by them."

"Well some one has to put up with them," Diana muttered.

"We're gonna have to open a childcare up here, or down on earth," Ted said. "Or a zoo."

"And we can throw Tim, Kon, Bart, Cassie and Booster in there," Shayera said, happily. Ted snorted loudly as Booster rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure one of us brings that up in our next meeting," John said. "But is it possible to find a cage large enough for Booster?"

"Oh, har, har! You're killing me here!" Booster said, sarcasm dripping out of his tongue. Ted snickered slightly as Booster gently squeezed his hand. "We have to go soon."

"You're not leaving cause I insulted you, are you?" John asked.

"Nope," Booster said, laughing, "He wants to go shopping."

"What for?" Ollie asked.

"Baby stuff," Ted said, "I am bored up here, and your boyfriend bores me with his whale speeches."

"He bores everyone with that speech," Hank said, pushing Hankette of his lap. Don looked outraged. "And he is not his boyfriend!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Question smirked, as Hankette jumped back up onto Hank's lap.

"Get off me you stupid mongrel!" Hank barked trying to push her off but the pup barked back angrily and stayed in her comfortable seat.

"She isn't a mongrel, you moron," Question snapped. "She is a purebred Labrador."

"She's a pure pain in the butt," Hank said, just as Kon-El and Cassie walked into the room. Kon was carrying the fifth book of Harry Potter in his arms, and a pout on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Martha kicked us out," Cassie whined.

"What did you do?"

"We read out loud," Kon said.

"Is that it," Don asked, raising a brow. "That's a little over the top."

"What did you read?" Hank asked, knowing the pair must have done a little bit more.

"Just this," Kon said, showing him his book. "I was reading the part were Harry yells."

"Were you yelling?" Hank asked, remembering the book quite well. It was a loved book by the Justice League.

"Well, yes, the book said that he yelled and shouted so I yelled and shouted too," Kon said.

"In a library?" Ollie asked. "Didn't you read the rules of entering?"

"We're the Young Justice," Cassie said.

"We don't do rules," Kon said.

"Right," Booster laughed, "Sorry but that only works when Bart says it."

"That's the international Young Justice motto," Kon said.

"It's a stupid motto," Booster said, poking out his tongue.

"I'm gonna tell my dad to ground you again!" Kon snapped.

"Oh yeah, my dad's gonna kick your dad's ass," Booster said, childishly, before adding under his breath, 'in gambling.'

"Your dad isn't even born yet!" Kon said.

"So I'll find my ancestor to kick his ass!" Booster said.

"He'd probably kill himself the second he sees him!" Kon replied. Booster gave the teen a death glare as the group laughed loudly.

"Heh, outsmarted by a kid," Vigilante snorted. "So what have you kids gotten for Bart and Tim?"

"Nothing, Diana won't take me shopping," Cassie said, angrily.

"There is still a week or so," Diana said.

"Yes, but its hard to find something nice," Cassie said.

"Well, I got my present for them already," Kon-El grinned, "Dad and I went yesterday."

"What did you get?" Shayera asked.

"It's a surprise," Kon said.

"Well, it's not for us," Shayera said.

"Then it isn't your business," Kon said, in a final tone, that sounded just like Superman.

"little booger."

* * *

"Babies are made when the penis goes into the-" Roy stopped when he saw the terrified looks on the children's faces. "What? Don't you know about sex?"

"We're learning about puberty," a tiny voice came from boy.

"Well, sex is puberty!" Roy snapped. "What's the bloody difference! In the end you grow up and you have sex!"

The boy's lips trembled and his eyes watered.

"Oh, no, no, don't cry! Please, don't cry!" Roy cried, "Maybe we have something else we can read through or something. Oh look we can watch a documentary about… puberty… great."

"Told you so," the boy sniffed, as Roy pulled the television which was sitting on a trolley.

"So, who knows how to work this thing? I didnt think they still made VHS's"

No one replied as Roy slipped the video into the VCR before fiddling with a few buttons.

"Mr Roy, why do adults have sex?" a blonde girl asked. Roy coughed furiously as he spun around.

"Er, to have babies," Roy said.

"But men can't have babies," another boy said.

"That's what you think," Roy muttered, "I mean! Yes, you're right!"

"So then why do men have sex," a brunette girl said.

"So women can get pregnant," Roy replied.

"But men can't have babies," the boy that almost cried said.

"Well if you lot let me explain about sex then you'd know why, wouldn't you," Roy snapped. "Jesus Christ-"

"Miss Cassiel said it was a sin to say God or Jesus's's's name in sin,"

"What's your name?" Roy asked, fiddling with the TV.

"Sammy," he said.

"You're beginning to get on my nerves," Roy replied.

"A lot of people tell me that," Sammy said, sniffing. Roy gave up turning the TV off and at back down at the desk.

"Okay, Sam, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class," Roy said.

"But they know who I am," Sammy said.

"But I don't," Roy said, as he eyed a bundle of cardboard paper. "Sam, actually; first can you hand a paper to every one."

"Yes, sir," Sammy said, standing up. He stumbled over to the desk and reached over to take the papers from Roy.

"Thanks kid," Roy said, "Okay, once you get your paper fold it in half and write your name on one half and then place it on your table so I can read your names."

The children nodded and did as they were told. Ten minutes later several of the children were still making their name stands, making the paper pretty and colourful.

"Dudes! Just write your name so I know what it is," Roy groaned, "I don't care about pretty colours."

"Miss Cassiel did," Sammy said, pushing a renegade strand of pale brown hair from his face.

"Do I look like Miss Cassiel?" Roy snapped as the final name tag went up. "Okay Sam, get up here."

The boy scuttled up to the front of the class room and stood silently waiting for a question.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Roy asked.

"Sammy," he said, in a duh voice.

"What about your last name?" Roy asked, bluntly.

"I don't know," Sammy shrugged.

"What? Your parents have no surname?" Roy asked.

"I don't know who my parents are," Sammy said, softly. Roy mentally hit himself, _stupid! Stupid idiot! They are all orphans!_

"Sorry kid, I forgot about that," Roy said, as a lot of the kids faces fell. _You stupid dickhead!_ "You know my parents died when I was a kid. A lot of my friends went through the same deal."

"Did you come here when you were a kid?" the blonde girl asked, her name card wrote Jessie.

"Nope, I was brought up by a friend of mine," Roy said, smiling slightly. "I suppose we're the lucky ones; you guys and I, there are still a lot of kids out there on the streets with no parents."

"Or parents that don't want them," another boy named David said.

"Yeah, but those parents are morons," Roy said, sharply. A few of the kids smiled slightly, "I'm guessing some of you kids aren't orphans."

A few kids nodded.

"Oh well, your parents are going to hell," Roy said.

"That's what Miss Cassiel said," Sammy giggled. "Do you believe in hell, Mr Roy?"

"Call me Roy," Roy said, "and yeah."

"Some one told me that Earth was hell," a girl called Jennifer said. "Do you think it's true?"

"Well, some things about Earth are sad, and make you feel like you're in hell," Roy said. "But then there are things that make you think you're in heaven, like Coke Zero."

"And Ice cream!" David grinned.

"Yeah, and chocolate," a girl name Mary said.

"And Miss Cassiel!" a boy named Fred said. Roy tried not to roll his eyes, the kid had a brown nose; clearly.

"Mr Roy, can we get a jelly bean?" Jennifer asked.

"We have jelly beans?" Roy asked, looking around.

"In the top draw," Jessie said. Roy opened the draw and pulled out a plastic container and opened it to reveal the beans.

"Mr Metatatatron likes them a lot," Sammy said.

"Okay when I call your name, you come up here, introduce your self, get a jelly bean and sit down," Roy said, as he began to eat a bean. "Sammy you can go first."

* * *

"No," Martha said, moodily, eating a Nutella sandwich.

"Come on, what's wrong with telling me where the stone is?" Question asked, eying the sandwich greedily.

"You might be the next Hitler!" Martha said.

"But you said the stone reveals the truth! I need to know," Question snapped, "And I am not gonna become the next Hitler! I ain't that stupid, the bad guy always loses."

"No," Martha snapped.

"Please! I'll never ask for anything else ever again!" Question said.

"No,"

"I'll give you ten bucks, American!"

"No,"

"I'll give you Hankette," Question said.

"Please say yes," Hank muttered, as Hankette whined and hid behind Hank.

"No,"

"I'll give you one of the babies!"

"Victor!" Helena cried.

"No,"

"All of the babies?"

"No!"

"All the babies, plus Helena and Hank," Question cried.

"No!" Martha growled.

"Add me too then," Question tried.

"Oh, okay," Martha said, sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"Why wont you tell me! I need to know!" Question cried.

"Can you just tell him?" Hank asked, "Might be rid of him for a couple of days."

"Or years," Martha replied. "It won't hurt to wait until after you have the babies."

"Then you'll tell me I can't go because of them," Question snapped.

"Yeah, probably," Martha shrugged.

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top?" Question whined.

"Piss. Off." Martha said, slowly as Dick and Don walked past. "Hey Dick isn't Roy back yet?"

"No," Dick said. It had been five days since they first went to PSW. "You think he's okay?"

"Yeah," Martha said, "There are plenty of rooms for him to stay in. But I can call and check up on him if you like."

"Actually I might go back down," Dick said, "Bruce wants me to find out if they have a childcare. He wants to get back to 'work'."

"Yeah, they do," Martha said, "But we don't take children under six months. It's important to establish a relationship with the baby before placing them in the care of others."

"I'll tell him that then," Dick said.

"Uh, I might come down to then," Don said, "I mean don't we need to enrol the children several months before hand?"

"Yeap," Martha said. "But uh, not that early."

"Well, I wanna see what its like," Don said.

"I might go down as well," Question said, glaring at Martha, "Since I have nothing better to do."

"Eh, bite me," Martha muttered.

"Can I have your sandwich at least?"

"No,"

"Where are you going?" Ted asked, as he and Booster joined them.

"Down to PSW to enrol the babes for childcare," Question said.

"That sounds good," Green Arrow said. "Some one should tell Shinny and Vigs."

"Tell us what?" Vigilante asked.

"We're gonna enrol the infants at PSW!" Don said, excitedly.

"Wont they be a little kooked at the fact the kids have two daddies?" Booster asked. A silence befell the group.

"They already now," Martha said, simply.

"Every worker!" Ollie asked.

"I have a big mouth," Martha shrugged.

"Wait! Our secret id-"

"Don't worry, didn't tell them," Martha smiled; Dick mouthed 'like you have to.' She smirked. "Well what are you waiting for! Go! Call Bruce and Wally while you're at it."

She watched them all rushed off and rolled her eyes as she faced Dick, "Michael is gonna have a field day."

"You gonna come?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, why not, I wanna see the look on Michael's face," Martha grinned.

* * *

Roy raised a brow as his next group of students walked into the class. This was his fifth class since he had arrived, first he had the nine year old class, then a five year old class, later he had a group of Cherubs, who drove him insane with question about Martha. The forth class was a group of seven year olds and his new class were a group of fifteen year olds.

"Hey," he said, happily. He was enjoying the teaching immensely, none of the children were rude, or fought amongst each other. It was harmonious. It was almost as though they weren't really children but rather adults in children. He knew from experience how annoying teenagers or younger children could be in class.

He was after all one of the most rebellious kids around during his time.

"Hi Mr Roy," the class chorused. Okay, maybe one thing was getting on his nerves; it was the 'Mr Roy' part.

"Please," Roy sighed, "call me _Roy_!"

"But it's rude to address a teacher by their name," a boy said, pushing his thick glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, but I don't give a_ crap_," Roy said, "Call me Roy, you make me feel old when you call me Mr."

"But you are old," a pretty blonde said, Roy's eyes widened. "I mean technically speaking."

"Zariel," the boy beside her hissed softly. Roy raised a brow at the name and then realised he was talking to angels.

"Cherubs?" he asked, softly, ignoring the looks he got from the other students he presumed were simply humans. The pair nodded. "Cool. Okay, maybe we should just get to work?"

The class nodded. "First things first, I wanna know who I'm talking to, so make your selves a name tag with the paper I left on the desks."

"Yes sir," the chorused.

"Roy," he repeated.


	37. Chapter 36

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing and more as chapters progress

* * *

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"Are they drunk?" Bart asked, startled. Kon had just told him that Clark and Bruce agreed to let the four of them go bowling for Bart and Tim's fourteenth birthday.

"I think so," Kon said, "But I ain't gonna argue with them; even if Crimson Avenger is coming with us."

"Why Crimson Avenger?" Tim asked.

"Who is he?" Bart asked.

"Like me, no powers," Tim said. "Dressed in red, uses a gun, like Vigilante."

"Is he a cowboy too?" Kon-El asked.

"Don't think so," Cassie said.

"yee-haw," Bart smirked, "Well, at least we know we have something to do on our birthday."

"Yippee," Tim grinned. "Where did Bruce and Wally say they were going?"

"PSW," Bart said, "Apparently they have a day care they can leave Owen when Bruce starts 'working.'"

"We should go there to," Kon-El said. "How long do you think it will take us to fly there?"

"Maybe half an hour," Bart said, "Plus finding it, so an hour."

"I can't be bothered," Tim said, he didn't want to sit on Kon-El again. Not after what happened last time.

"It's not like you have to do anything," Bart said. "You just have to sit there on Kon and not get a hard-on."

Cassie and Kon laughed as Tim glared at Bart, "Shut up, _bro_."

* * *

"Oh, hello," Metatron grinned when a large group of Leaguers walked into the foyer of PSW. In front of him were the five pregnant men, their partners, and a few extra family members. "Fancy seeing you lot here… is anything wrong? Is Martha alright right?"

"Martha's fine," Don said.

"Unless if you count the endless coffee, chocolate and falling over her shoelaces," Hank finished.

"She has her moments," Metatron shrugged, when he noticed the infant in Bruce's arms. Metatron held his hand out at the infant, who promptly tried to thrust himself into the seraphim's arms. "Isn't he a little early?"

"Didn't Martha tell you?" Bruce said.

"Oh, is he the speedster?" Metatron asked as Owen pulled at his finger, almost as though he was trying to pull the man towards him. Owen shrieked when the angel didn't move. "Don't you have a set of lungs on you?"

Owen replied with a cheerful scream. Metatron grinned as the humans laughed.

"So what's happening?" Metatron asked.

"Are we able to enroll our children here for day-care?" Bruce said. "Or night care?"

"I don't see why not," Metatron said, "These doors are open for every one, at anytime of the day. I can get you all enrolment forms if you like?"

"Yes please," Don grinned.

"I'll go and get them, and then I'll show you the infant's room," Metatron said as he watched two teenagers run up to him. "Just a second."

"Mr Troy! Mr Troy!" a boy with long black hair cried.

"Mr Uriel glued himself to a chair!" the next boy with red hair screamed.

"Again!" Metatron cried, before facing the confused group. "I'll be back in fifteen. Jackson, what number is this?"

"Forty-three," the black haired boy said. "Of course that's only for this year.

"Edward, can you stay with our guests?" Metatron said.

"Sure," the teen nodded.

"I'm sorry," Metatron said to his guests. "Edward, actually take them towards the infants room. Patience, Faith, or Hope should be able to show them around, until I come back."

"Okay sir," Edward nodded as Metatron gave the men and women a sorry and scurried off.

"Does this Uriel guy always do this?" Booster Gold asked, pulling Ted along by the waist as they followed Edward.

"Usually," Edward replied.

"Just how did he glue himself to the chair," Bruce asked.

"He was showing us a prank to play on substitute teachers," Edward said.

"And I guess you blokes mistook him for a sub?" Vigilante asked.

"No, actually, he forgot he put the glue on the chair," Edward said.

"How many teachers are there here?" Question asked.

"One for every five students," Edward said. "There's a lot, I still don't even know half of them and I've been here since I was seven."

"How old are you?" Shining Knight asked.

"Fourteen in three days," the boy replied.

"That's funny," Wally said, "My two sons turn fourteen in three days too."

"Cool," Edward grinned. "Happy birthday to them then."

"I'll tell them," Wally said, "If they were here they'd wish you a happy birthday too."

"Thanks," Edward said, shyly. Wally faced Bruce and winked slightly. Bruce nodded vaguely. "Here we are."

The stood in front of a room with a wooden door. Inside they could hear the gurgling, screaming, crying, and playing of little children. Edward knocked on the door, and moments later it was opened, revealing the white haired Patience.

"Oh my! Hello! I haven't seen you men and women in ages," Patience said, happily. She screamed delightfully when she saw Owen in Bruce's arms; she swiftly picked the infant up and cuddled him. Owen gurgled happily. "Oh! I see a little buddle of cuteness! Come on in guys."

They followed her inside, and took a good look around the large room. The floor was covered in toys and activities made for infants, as the walls were covered with their artworks and pictures of humans and animals of all sorts engaged in all sorts of activities. There was around thirty babies and nine adults behind a large gate that prevented the babies from entering the small area the Leaguers stood.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Don said, before pointing at a door in the corner. "Is that the cot room?"

"Yeap," Patience said, as she too pointed to another two doors. "We have three cot rooms as the fewer infants in a room the better."

"Are they all orphans?" Hank asked. "Cause Martha said most of the children are?"

"Fourteen are," Patience said, "Others have parents working here during the day."

"Who stays with them during the night?" Bruce asked.

"More workers," Patience said. "I usually work nightshift, but I have a few things I need to do tonight. Oh, hello Edward."

"Hi Miss Patience," Edward grinned.

"Why aren't you in class?" Patience asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Mr Uriel did it again."

"What? Inhale too much chalk dust, or glue him self to a chair?" Patience asked, "Or something else?"

"The chair again," Edward giggled.

"This Uriel fellow has an interesting track record," Vigilante said.

"Which is why he isn't in this room," Patience smirked. "I presume you want the enrolment forms."

"Yes thank you," Don said, politely. Patience smiled as she grabbed a folder, she opened it and slipped out several papers.

"You'll need one for every child," Patience said, "And I'd wait until they are born before you return them to us."

"How many days can you take them?" Bruce asked.

"As many as you need," Patience replied.

"Can we leave Hank here?" Question asked, Hank spun around and glared at the pregnant man.

"Fortunately for us, no," Patience grinned.

"What is this, 'gang up on Hank day'?" Hank snapped.

"No, its lets annoy Metatron day," they turned to find Metatron with a really irritated look on his face. He held up his hand to reveal a tube of superglue stuck on his palm. The League laughed as Metatron tried to pull it off. "Ow! Ouch! Ow! Oh, I give up."

"We really need to stop Uriel from using the glue," Patience said, as she tried to pull of the glue tube.

"Ow! Ouch! Stop!" Metatron screeched, pulling his hand away. He hid it behind his back and moved away from Patience as she tried to grab his hand, "Go away!"

"Sweat should make it fall off," Booster Gold said.

"I think that only works in the Simpsons," Flash said.

"Or you could always cut your hand off," Metatron turned to see Michael standing near him.

"Don't even think about it," Metatron said, swatting Michael's wrist away when he tried to make a grab for the glue.

"Fine walk around with it stuck to your hand," Michael shrugged. "Serena needs to see you."

"What did she do? Dye one of her students' hair," Metatron sighed.

"No, one of them turned her hair green," Michael replied.

"Ohhh, that's not good," Metatron winced.

"Yeah, listen closely," Michael said, "You can hear her ranting."

"That doesn't sound like Serena," Metatron said, as they heard angry yelling. "That sounds more like Cass- Martha."

"Oh boy," Michael said, sarcastically. "She was easily angered when you know and now that she's you know, her anger, you know gets worse."

"Uh, no, I don't know," Metatron said, with a raised brow. The Leaguers also eyed each other confused. "I'm as confused as you are."

"I think he means before you-know-who died; when she was still a you-know-what," Patience said, "So now that she is a you-know-what, her temper flares up more."

Metatron stood with his mouth agape and his left eyebrow arched upwards. "You lost me-OW!"

Michael stood smugly with the glue tube in his hand as Metatron cradled his sore hand. The Leaguers laughed loudly as Michael tried to throw the tube in the bin, only to find it stuck to his fingers.

"Naturally," Michael muttered.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Leaguers each had a handful of papers in their arms and were heading for the exit of the PSW building. They were walking through the older browner parts of the building.

"Hey, Troy where can I find Roy?" Dick asked, as he cradled a sleeping Owen. Bruce walked behind him, smiling adoringly at his first and oldest son, and his youngest.

"Oh my God," the group turned to find Don gaping into a room. "Um, Dick I think I found him."

Dick walked back towards Don, his eyes widened as everyone followed and peered into the room. Roy was standing on a table, with a long ruler in his hand swinging it to and fro like a pirate as a group of teenagers giggled loudly.

"On guard!" Roy shouted, jumping down to the ground. "Arr, me matey!"

"Has he gone mad?" Don asked, as Roy continued to fence around the room thrusting his sword at no one but the air. Roy suddenly stopped jumping and fighting when he noticed the group staring at him from outside with humour, fear or a 'what the fuck' look in their eyes.

"Well, that pretty much end the story of Edward Teach," Roy said, as his class laughed happily. "Otherwise known as Blackbeard the Pirate!"

"Arr!" a few of the teens called out.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then," Roy grinned, as the Leaguers walked inside, the teenagers began to pack up and leave one by one. "Have a good day kiddos."

"Ahoy there captain," Wally grinned, Roy smirked, cheekily. "Are you drunk? Is the rum gone?"

"Why is the rum gone?" Dick said, outraged.

"Oh stop quoting that stupid movie," Ollie snapped.

"It isn't stupid," Don said. "It's awesome!"

"He is just angry he ain't as cool as Jack Sparrow," Wally laughed.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Roy corrected.

"Bye sir," his last student said.

"Bye Henry," Roy said.

"Okay, I'm confused," Bruce said. "Why are you here? Teaching? Teenagers?"

"No reason," Roy replied. "Was bored, so I decided to stay."

"Are you sick?" Ollie asked.

"No," Roy said rolling his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Enrolling the babies in day-care," Ollie replied as Roy threw an arm around Dick's shoulders

"What about Bart, Tim, Cass and Kon?" Roy asked. "Don't you wanna get rid of them too?"

"Can we?" Bruce asked, perking up. "Maybe we can leave them all here, including Roy and Dick?"

"Haha," Dick said, bluntly.

"Maybe we'll accept Bart, but I'm not sure about the rest," Metatron said. "He seemed quiet when we met him."

"What the hell did you drink that night?" Martha asked.

"Water," Metatron said.

"Are you sure it wasn't vodka?" she smirked.

"I don't like alcohol," Metatron said.

"Neither do I," Roy said, thumping Metatron across the back playfully. The Seraphim jumped, startled. "Gimme my Coke Zero any day!"

"Uriel gave you that tea didn't he?" Metatron asked. Roy nodded, "I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

"No way!" Bart whispered as he woke up, the morning of his birthday. He scurried over to Tim's bed and shook his best friend and brother awake. "Wakey, wakey."

"Go away," Tim murmured, "Don't wanna go to school."

"Its Saturday, Timmy," Bart whispered, softly. "Remember it's our birthday? In an hour we leave to go bowling with Konny and Cass."

"Five more minutes," Tim said, as Bart noticed a large plastic maze-like cage in the corner of their room. He zoomed over and squealed happily. "What?"

"We have gerbils!" Bart grinned.

Tim sat up groggily and stared at the cage. "Where from?"

"There's a card," Bart said, opening it as Tim stumbled over, "_Dear Tim and Bart, hope you like the hamsters, _oh so they're not gerbils,_ have a great fourteenth birthday, love Owen, dad and mum… _This is Wally's writing, I can't really read the writing underneath but I think it is Bruce's."

"It says _Shut up Wally, you're the mummy. Happy birthday boys, and don't name your hamsters after us,_" Tim read.

"So which hamster do you want?" Bart said, as he opened the cage carefully, not to scare the tiny hamsters.

"I like the grey one," Tim said, as Bart slowly picked up the tiny hamster that attempted to escape. Bart handed the small hamster to Tim and watched it slowly sniff the palm of his new owner. "God, that tickles."

"Call him Sniffles," Bart shrugged as he tried grabbed the orange and white hamster. The rodent scurried away quickly, "This ones quick, reminds me of that squirrel in Over the Hedge."

"Don't remind me of that stupid movie," Tim said, as Bart finally picked up the hamster. "Last time we let Konny pick a movie."

"Well at least it wasn't one of you romantic comedies," Bart muttered, stroking the hamster's forehead gently.

"That was Cass's idea," Tim said, moodily. "Um, is this one a girl or a boy?"

"Um, the card says the grey one is a girl," Bart said, "Mine's a boy."

"Oh great they can breed then," Tim said. Bart grinned as Tim sat thinking, "I think I might name her Silvia."

"Silvia?" Bart repeated, "Isn't it a little too long?"

"Silver then," Tim shrugged.

"Silver?" Bart asked. "You are hopeless."

"Well, what are you gonna name your hamster then?" Tim retorted.

"Hammy," Bart said, "plain and simple, ain't that right Hammy?"

The hamster didn't reply.

"Well I like Silvia," Tim said. Bart smirked as he placed Hammy back in the cage. Tim followed and returned Silvia to the cage. He shut the door and turned to Bart.

"Well, let's go eat before Kon and Cass come," Bart grinned, as he threw Tim a wrapped box, "Oh and by the way, happy birthday."

"Right back at you," Tim grinned as he threw his gift to Bart. Both teens opened their second present of the day happily. "Cool!"

Bart had gotten him a chain with a skull shaped ring with red jewels in the place of the eyes. With out a second thought he slipped it around his middle finger.

"Hey Bart," the long haired teen turned to find Tim gesturing rudely at him with his new ring gleaming proudly.

"You like it?" Bart asked, uncertainly as he slipped on his new blood red t-shirt with the Flash lightning bolt across his chest. Underneath it was written, (quite appropriately) _**Fastest Brat Alive!**_

"I love it!" Tim grinned, "How do you like the shirt!"

"It's awesome," Bart grinned, "But I wonder if they coming with spelling errors."

"Huh?"

"Fastest Bart Alive!" Bart grinned, hugging his brother with one arm as they left their room. "I wonder what Konny and Cass got us."

"I guess we'll see," Tim said. "Today should be cool. Even with the Crimson Avenger."

"What's that guy's real name any way?" Bart asked.

"I think its Lee or something like that," Tim said, as they walked past Owen's room. Bart dragged Tim inside to find Owen lying in his bed gurgling as he tried to reach the flying Batmans and Robins above his head. "Do you think Bruce and Wally are awake?"

"Yeah," Bart nodded, as he pulled a gurgling Owen into his arms. "Let's go."

Owen snuggled happily against Bart's chest as Bart grabbed Tim by the arm and pulled him along. Tim stared at Owen, the infant's grin fell and his eyes narrowed, Tim looked away startled as Owen smirked, cheekily.

* * *

"Well, what did you do there all those days?" Dick asked, as he lay in Roy's warm arms.

"Not much really, just taught them what I need to teach," Roy grinned, "I had to teach one class about puberty."

"I bet you enjoyed that," Dick laughed, turning around so they were stomach to stomach. He gently twirled his finger around Roy's sculpted chest, "I've missed you."

"I missed you more," Roy smiled, kissing Dick on his cold forehead. "Jesus, you're freezing."

"Not really," Dick said, looking up at Roy confused. "I feel fine."

"Probably just me then," Roy grinned, "Do we have to get up?"

"I promised Bruce I'd be there to help set up at ten," Dick said, "The boys leave to bowl at nine-thirty."

"So let's get there at ten-thirty," Roy yawned, "I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Hey what did Metatron tell you?" Dick asked.

"Well, apparently Owen is too smart a baby," Roy said, "I didn't press his cleft hard enough, so it's left him with too much knowledge."

"Is it dangerous?" Dick asked, worried about the infant he considered his nephew and brother.

"No," Roy smiled, assuring his lover. "He's fine, oh and he also told me to stop leading you on. You're the one throwing your self at me."

"What can I say?" Dick grinned, "You're irresistible."

"I know," Roy said, "I'm sexy too."

"Mmhmm," Dick agreed.


	38. Chapter 37

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Sitting moodily in a bowling alley, Lee Walter Travis, otherwise known as Crimson Avenger sat watching the four young superheroes as they played. Tim was showing Kon how to hold the ball and bowl it down correctly as Cassie got her third strike.

"You're killing us here," Bart said, as he stared up at score. They had played four rounds. Cassie was winning, followed by Bart and Tim who tied, and Kon who managed to knock one pin down each time.

That was if he didn't gutter the ball.

"I don't like this game," Kon-El snapped.

"Just don't throw the ball," Lee replied. "But use a little arm power, not too much because we don't need anything broken. And aim from the side, you always end up in the gutter, maybe if you don't aim for the pins you might hit them."

Kon grunted as he realised the ball down the alley with a loud thud. It rolled slowly down the alley as Bart and Tim willed it towards the middle.

"Why did we have to go bowling?" Kon snapped as the ball ended in the gutter once more.

"Let's finish this game and go ice-skating," Bart said.

"Oh boy," Lee said, impatiently.

* * *

"I'm sick of blowing," Garth sighed, as he massaged his cheeks and released a blown-up balloon. Roy grinned from beside him as he finished his final and hundredth balloon. "Why are you still full of air?"

"This probably would have been easier for you if it was filled with water," Roy joked.

"Do we really need so many balloons?" Donna asked as she tied as knot in her own balloon.

"The more," Dick huffed into a yellow balloon, "the merrier."

"They're balloons, not people," Garth grinned.

"Same thing," Dick grinned as Wally joined them and blew up the rest of the balloons in the time it took for them to do one. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Cause then we'd have hours of nothing to do," Wally said, "You wanna watch some TV, we can let Bruce, Shayera, Clark, John, Diana and Ollie do the decorations."

"I'm with Wally," Don said, yawning slightly. "Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Don't you know any other movies?" Garth asked, he knew it was the only thing Don watched. Ollie, Hank, Helena and Q always complained about it.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, part two," Don shrugged.

"Isn't Shrek 3 coming out soon?" Roy asked.

"May 18th," Don said.

"Only you would know the answer to that," Hank smirked.

"You were the one who dragged me to go and watch the first one," Don retorted.

"No, I wanted to see Hannibal!" Hank replied, "But we couldn't see it so we were stuck with watching that stupid movie."

"Oh, you just didn't like it because I compared you to Shrek," Don smirked.

"That makes you Donkey!" Hank snapped as Ollie walked up to them.

"Nope, I'm Puss in Boots," Don grinned; the archer stopped, turned around and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Dick asked as Hank and Don burst out laughing.

"He always does it when he hears us arguing," Hank said.

"We don't argue," Don said.

"Yes we do," Hank snapped.

"You argue, I talk," Don replied, diplomatically.

"Hippie," Hank murmured.

"Politician," Don replied.

"Hey!" Hank snapped. "thats a low blow!"

"Oi, stop sitting there and help us out," Shayera snapped as she stuck up a shiny 'Happy Birthday' sign above a door frame.

"But we're busy!" Roy replied.

"Now!" Shayera snapped, as the group stood up grumbling. "Not you, Don, you're pregnant. You can relax."

"Sweet," Don grinned as he sat back down and watched his friends walked of moodily.

"That's so not cool," Garth snapped.

"I wanna be pregnant," Roy whined. "Hey, you think if I put a pillow under my belly they'd think I was knocked up?"

"Probably not," Wally grinned as he handed Shayera a handful of streamers.

* * *

"Relax Kon," Tim said, as he clung onto the clone's hand, skating slowly away from the edge.

"That's easy for you to say," Kon said, as his feet began to give. He did a crazy dance on the spot, but managed to stabilise himself for a moment until Bart zoomed past with Cassie. He flew skywards before falling to the ground painfully. "I preferred the bowling."

"Sorry," Bart said, as Crimson Avenger skated past laughing. Tim helped pull Kon up with a grunt.

"You guys are lucky I'm indestructible," Kon said, "Imagine going back home and telling dad I broke a leg ice-skating."

"We can just blame Bart," Tim said.

"You always do," Bart said, as Kon attempted to skate with out Tim's hand attached to his.

"Kon maybe you should slow down a bit," Tim said, as Kon spun around him.

"No, I think I am getting this," Kon said, as he grabbed Tim by the hand and spun him around playfully. Bart and Cassie burst out laughing as Tim yelped in surprise. "I think I like this now. We should have come here in the-gahhh!"

He slipped hard on his back and pulled Tim on top of him. The two teens stared at each other, startled as Cassie, Bart and Lee burst out in fits of laughter. Kon and Tim scurried up quickly refusing to look at one another as Bart gave Cassie a look; she nodded knowingly.

"Nope," Kon snapped, "I don't like this either!"

"Let's go to Putt-Putt golf," Bart sighed. Crimson Avenger cursed loudly.

* * *

"It looks perfect," Diana grinned as the final decoration was put up.

"Okay," Wally said, "We have an hour til everyone gets here and a half an hour until the boys come home later. I'm gonna go get the cake."

"Okay," Bruce nodded, as Wally zoomed off, "Who's up for a cold one?"

"You have Coke?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Dick made sure I brought some," Bruce smirked.

"Aww, how cute," Garth sighed, mockingly.

"Ah, shut up," Dick muttered as Roy skipped happily towards the Coke.

"Are you sure he still isn't doing drugs?" Bruce asked, softly.

"I don't know," Ollie said, quietly.

"Coke is my anti-drug!" Roy grinned.

"Hey! I should be your anti-drug!" Dick snapped.

"Okay!" Don said, throwing his hands up, "Let's try and keep this conversation PG!"

"Exactly, my brother's sitting here!" Hank said. "Stop un-virginising his ears!"

Ollie snorted loudly, as Don shook his head in embarrassment.

"Why did you snort for?" Hank asked, suspiciously.

"Shut your trap," Don snapped, angrily.

"Great now he sounds like Q," Hank muttered, as everyone eyed Don, surprised.

"Stop looking at me," Don whined, as Ollie sat beside him with a beer.

"Want some?" Ollie asked. Don simply stared.

"Where is Question?" Bruce asked as he sat beside Wally and handed his love a beer.

"Watch tower," Hank replied. "Wasn't feeling to well, probably the mayonnaise and maple syrup?"

"Do you think he'll come down later?" Ollie asked, wrapping an arm around Don.

"Yeah," Hank said, pushing the hand away. Don rubbed his forehead impatiently and Ollie sniggered.

* * *

"Well, you seem to be getting this right," Cassie said, as Kon smacked a brown golf ball down to its hole. "Hole in fifteen!"

"Shut up," Kon snapped.

"Are you sure you're related to Superman?" Bart asked, as he set up his ball. A second later he scored a hole in one.

"Shut your trap," Kon grinned as Tim got himself ready to hit the ball in.

"I don't get how you didn't get this in quickly," Tim said, as he gently smacked the ball. "The hole is straight across."

Kon blew hard knocking the ball of course.

"Well you missed it too," Kon grinned. Cassie and Bart burst out laughing as Tim glared at Kon.

"So I'll get it in this time," Tim said, as he prepared to hit it in once more, "Its better then your fifteen hits til it went in."

Tim swung the club backwards as Kon walked behind him and pinched hard on the smaller teens behind. Tim yelped and swung hard as Cass and Bart roared with laughter.

"Ouch!" the heard someone cry. "What's the big idea?"

Kon and Tim exchanged looks and were about to run off when a girl around their age, with huge blue eyes, long blonde hair and Tim's ball in her hand appeared.

"This is putt-putt golf! People shouldn't expect to be hit with a damn ball," she barked.

"Yeah, uh, sorry," Tim said, "I misjudged my strength."

"Moron," she snapped as she threw him the ball.

"Relax, will you?" Kon said. "It wasn't his fault that you got in the way!"

"Excuse me!" she said, in a shrilly voice.

"Okay, okay!" Cassie cried, interrupting an argument before it began. "It was an accident, besides I think we should leave."

"We just got here?" Bart snapped, "I ain't leaving because she has a problem with being hit across the head!"

"Wot's going on, Mon?" YJ looked up to see another girl approaching them. She was of African descent with dark reddish-brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Anita," the first girl said, "let's just go finish our game."

"Okay," the girl dubbed Anita said. "I still don't see why we couldn't go shopping instead, Cissie."

"Tell me about it," the blonde said, as they disappeared from where they came from. "I'm gonna get a bruise on my head because of them!"

"What a bitch!" Bart exclaimed.

"We have to head back home," Crimson Avenger said, "And don't go using those words in front of me."

"Yes sir," Bart muttered. "_Stupid dick_."

"I heard that."

* * *

"They're almost here," Alfred pointed out. "I think we should begin to hide."

"Is everyone here yet?" Bruce asked.

"Everyone but Martha," Wally whispered, "I sort of expected her to be the first one here."

"Well, she had to stop of at PSW," Roy replied.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"Said she needed to speak with Michael and Metatron," Roy answered.

"And she was delivering something for us," Bruce said. "We sent a few large birthday cakes for one of the boys; he turned fourteen today as well."

"She better hurry," Alfred said, "they've just stepped out of the car."

"I'm here! I'm here! They're not here yet are they!" Martha asked as she tripped over a streamer, pulling a bunch of decorations down. The group groaned as they hand spent hours setting up.

"Now that's the more colour I've seen Martha wear," Question said, rubbing his swollen belly. She stood up covered in the decorations just as YJ walked in.

"Surprise!" Martha yelled. Bart and Tim exchanged looks as the guests groaned. They missed the surprise. "You couldn't stall them for a minute?"

"You try stalling Bart," Cassie snapped. Bart burst out laughing as Martha struggled to get the decorations off her.

"Someone get this crap of me!" she roared as she spun around attempting to pull it off. She looked somewhat reminiscent of a dog chasing its own tail. The group laughed loudly and Dick and Roy helped her pull it off.

"So, were you boys surprised?" Don asked.

"Well, Martha scared us," Tim shrugged, "I've never seen her wear so much colours!"

"Good enough!" Roy grinned, "Lets party! Whoooo!"

"Please lay off the Coke," Martha said, as she pulled the last ribbon of her hair. She turned around only to trip over another ribbon. She stood up as everyone laughed and pulled the colours off her. "Urgh, which idiot covered the ground with this stuff?"

* * *

A few hours later, the party was going off. Bart was startled like crazy when his friends from Central City appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bart asked as he grabbed his friends into a tight hug. "Oi! Konny, Tim, Cassie, this is Carol and Preston!"

His two friends from Central City grinned at the approaching teenagers.

"This is Cassie, Kon, and Tim," Bart said, pointing at each teen.

"Hi how are you?" Cassie grinned.

"Fine thanks," Carol grinned, pulling a long strand of black hair out of her face. "So how do you guys know each other?"

"Our folks know each other," Tim replied. "My dad and Wally are close friends, and Kon's dad is a friend of my dad's and Wally's. And the same goes with Cassie's two sisters."

"How long have you known Bart?" Kon asked, resting his arm on Bart's shoulder.

"Since third grade," Preston said, "Me and Carol were friends from before."

"So how long are you staying for?" Tim asked. "I hope you can stay for a few days."

"Actually, we're staying the night, but we have to head back tomorrow," Carol said.

"What why?"

"School on Monday," Preston sighed.

"Aww," Bart whined, "Stupid school, is that asshole gone?"

"Which asshole?" Tim asked.

"Never mind," Bart said, waiting for his response.

"Yeap," Carol said, "A few other students came out a week after you left and said he did the same with them. They fired him immediately. He was only suspended when you left."

"Serves him right," Bart said.

"What did he do?" Kon asked, not liking the idea that somebody hurt his best friend.

"It doesn't matter any more," Bart said, "He got what was coming to him."

"You know, the lunatic was raving about a demon trying to kill him," Carol said.

"A demon?" Bart asked, grinning inwardly.

"I think they mean fallen angel," Tim smirked.

"Huh?" Preston asked.

"Just a joke between us," Cass said, "You wouldn't get it, its one of those _you have to be there to get it _jokes."

"I hate those jokes," Carol grinned.

"Last I heard, he was in a mental ward," Preston said. "Serves him right though. Bart I was meaning to ask you, how did Wally react after he saw the apartment that night?"

"Oh, he had a field day," Bart said, "but he's pretty cool when he wants to be."

"They got them hamsters!" Kon said, excitedly. The clone was more enthusiastic about the rodents then Tim and Bart.

"They should have gotten Bart a parrot," Preston grinned.

"Oh shut up," Bart snapped.

"You know, that's what Wally said this morning," Tim laughed.

"You shut up too," Bart said, punching Tim playfully. "Come on, I'll show you Hammy and Silvia."

"Who?" Preston asked.

"Our hamsters," Tim said, as they climbed up towards the birthday boys' room.

* * *

"Bruce? Where are Tim's friends?" Wally asked quietly, as he and Bruce headed to Owen's room to place the sleeping baby in his cot.

"I only know three of his friends," Bruce said, "One of them went on a holiday for this weekend, the other's grandmother is ill, and the last broke his leg."

"Jesus," Wally said, "That's bad."

"I know," Bruce sighed, placing Owen in his cot. "I wanted to make today special for both of them."

"It's still special, babe," Wally smiled; he switched the baby monitor on and left the room. "Besides, he'll understand. They might be kids but they ain't idiots."

"I know," Bruce nodded. "Annoying as they are."

"LOL!" Wally grinned.

"Stop that," Bruce snapped, he hated when people spoke as though life was a real life chatroom."Or no more chatrooms for you!"

* * *

"Oh My God! They're so cute," Carol said, happily, as she held Silvia in the palm of her hand. Cassie laughed as she gently stroked the rodent's head softly.

"Hammy is cuter," Bart said, as he hugged the hamster.

"Is not," Tim said, "Silvia is much cuter!"

"Is too,"

"_Is_ shut up," Kon snapped, "As cute as they are, they are still rodents."

"You're just jealous," Tim said.

"About what? The fur and the small size," Kon grinned.

"No, that I have a hamster and you don't!" Tim said, "Nanana!"

"So, I have a dog!" Kon said. "I mean it's a robot, but it barks and annoys dad."

Bart laughed loudly, "We should get one!"

"Forget that, just take Hankette," Cassie smirked, "Hank would be ever so grateful!"

"Hankette?" Carol asked.

"One of our friends dog," Bart said, "He named his dog Hankette to annoy his boyfriend."

"Q isn't dating Hank!" Cassie laughed.

"They could have fooled me!" Bart said. "They argue as much as Wally and Bruce. And Ted and Booster."

"Let's hook them up!" Kon said.

"Yeah!" Bart replied, eyes widening.

"Oh crap, not again," Tim sighed.

"Hey, Bart you think we can talk alone for a second," Carol asked.

"If it's the speed thing, they know," Bart said.

"We have powers too," Kon said, lifting a startled Tim by the bum.

"Wow," Preston said, eyes widening.

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Clark asked.

"In Bart and Tim's room," Roy replied as he looked upwards. "Showing them their hamsters."

"Oh," Clark said, "I wonder what they are talking about."

"I think they want to hook up Question and Hawk," Roy said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Heh, I am only kidding," Roy laughed, "You're the one with super hearing."

"I can't do that!" Clark said, Roy shrugged. "I suppose if I listen for a few minutes, it won't hurt."

"Nope," Roy replied. Clark nodded as he winced his eyes slightly.

_'Wait! You guys are heroes too!' _Clark's eyes widened, listening to the conversation above his head.

_'Yeah, I'm Superboy!' _

"Kon!" Clark snapped.

_'And I am Wondergirl!"_

"Cassie!"

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

_'I'm Tim,' Tim said, 'No names, remember."_

_'He's Robin,'_ Clark heard Bart say, followed by a loud gasp. _'Batman isn't here right now, relax a little Timmy!'_

"Clark what are you doing?" Wally asked. He and Bruce had walked up to the Kryptonian and found his facial expression was that of a stunned mullet.

"Those idiots told young Preston and Carol who they are!" Clark said. "Now Kon just told them I was Superman! I'm gonna kill- oh boy, Bart just said-"

"Don't tell me he revealed me-" Wally was cut off by Clark.

"-not you! Bruce!"

"WHAT!" Bruce yelled, startling the crowd.

"Relax," Roy said, "it isn't the end of the world."

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!" Bruce roared, before storming of through the crowd. Clark and Wally followed also looking ticked off.

"It's their birthday! Go easy," Roy called out as Dick and Garth approached him.

"What's going on?" Garth asked.

"Bart told his friends about Batman and Bruce," Roy said, Dick and Garth gasped. "Why is everyone so heated up?"

"He's gonna kill him," Dick gaped.

"Should we help them?" Garth whispered. Dick shook his head quickly.

"Oh for the love of God," Roy walked off and headed towards the room.

* * *

"You know, you guys can't tell anyone," Bart said, Carol and Preston nodded.

"Besides, Bruce would kill us," Tim said, nervously looking around.

"Relax, Tim, he won't know," Bart said, thumping Tim across the back playfully.

"Superman is here," Tim replied, "with his super hearing."

"Shit," Kon cursed, just as the door opened. Bruce stood snarling at Bart and Tim. The two boys took a hint and hid behind Kon and Cassie. Preston and Carol followed, pronto.

"Kon!" Clark snapped. "What on earth are you four thinking!"

"They're honorary _Young Justice Members_," Kon said, quickly, his voice jumping a few pitches higher. "Besides, they know the punishment for spilling YJ secrets is death!"

"Yeah, we do!" Preston said, Bruce gave him a Bat glare, causing the boy to cower behind Bart, "Mr Batman Sir!"

"Hey! Don't go glaring at my friends like that!" Bart snarled, angrily. "They've known about my speed since I met them! And they haven't told any one since!"

Bruce growled loudly as Wally stood beside him, rubbing his shoulder,

"Babe, now's not the time," Wally said, "Besides, Bart's right they wont tell any one."

"They still shouldn't have said it!" Bruce snapped, as Roy entered the room.

"Hey, you're still alive," Roy smirked.

"You were meant to keep them busy!" Kon snapped.

"I did," Roy said, before pointing at Clark, "He was the one eavesdropping."

"Dad!" Kon whined, moodily.

"Don't you dad me!" Clark snapped. Kon rolled his eyes, "And what is that beanie you're wearing?"

"It's Tim's," Kon shrugged, "Borrowed it."

"Huh, okay," Clark said, when they heard Shayera calling for them.

"Maybe we should go and cut the cake," Roy said, Bruce huffed. "Oh and Bruce, Owen is awake."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" the crowd finished loudly. Tim and Bart grinned at each other before they blew out the twenty-eight candles on their cakes.

"Whooo!" Roy howled. "Hip! Hip!"

"It's Beep, Beep," Martha said bluntly. "Humans ruined the classic!"

"what?" Bruce asked.

"Nevermind," she sighed.

"Horray!" Cass and Kon cheered.

"Fine then," Roy grinned, "Beep, beep!"

"Horray!" everyone shouted.

"Beep, beep!"

"Horray!"

"Happy birthday boys," Bruce said, deciding to yell at them tomorrow, as he hugged both boys gently. They hugged him back tightly as Wally stood with Owen waiting his turn. Once he had room he gave each boy a half hug with his free arm.

"Master Bruce, we should take a beautiful family photo," Alfred said as he showed the camera.

"Which means give the camera to some one else, Gramps," Bart grinned. Alfred nodded, grumbling as Ollie took the camera. He walked over and stood beside Bruce who was behind Bart. Wally stood in front of Tim, with Owen resting in his arms.

"Dick, Barbara," Bruce snapped, "get over here."

"Coming," Dick said, as he left Roy's arms and stood beside Wally. Barbara joined him moments later.

"Alright everyone say cheese," Ollie said, and he pressed the button, once, twice, and then a third. The first shot was of Owen staring at Tim's long locks, the next was of Owen reaching for the hair, and the last was of Owen pulling Tim's hair as Tim cried in pain.

"Get him off me!" Tim snapped, as his eyes watered. Owen giggled slightly as he pulled the hair more. Wally struggled to pull Owen's hand away and Tim pulled his head towards the cake. Owen suddenly let go, Tim yelped when his head collided with the cake.

The group roared with laughter when Tim sat up his face covered with cake.

"No one said they'd be face painting," Ollie laughed as he took a photo or ten of Tim. Tim used his index to swipe a bit of cream off. He sucked on his finger.

"Yum," he said, as he stood up and faced Owen. "Two can play that game, you little Bart!"

"I think he means brat," Bart said, when Tim smeared the chocolate cream across Owen's cheek. Wally roared with laughter as Owen's lips trembled. It wasn't long before he bawled out crying. He stopped when Bart place a finger full of chocolate cream in his mouth.

Owen licked his lips as he tasted the sweet. It wasn't long before he was trying to lean into the cake.

"Hey, we want a photo with Bart and Tim too," Kon said.

"Yeah, with Carol and Preston!" Cassie said.

"And Roy, Dick and Shayera!" Tim said.

"And Owen!" Bart finished. The small group gathered behind Tim and Bart and grinned as the camera went off with several flashes.

"Kon, take that stupid beanie off," Clark said.

"Uh, no," Kon said, when Shayera suddenly yanked it off. Clark screamed in horror when Kon's short new hair was shown. He had it shaved on the sides with plenty of gel keeping the hair neat in a Mohawk style. Lucky for Clark he couldn't see the 'S' symbol that Kon shaved into his hair at the back. "Do you like it dad?"


	39. Chapter 38

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

A week later Kon and Cassie were sitting up in the Watchtower with Diana, Shayera, John, and Clark, who was still angry at Kon's new do.

They were busy discussing where the infants would stay once they were born. After the day the Watchtower spun around leaving them all lying on the ceiling, they decided it was far too dangerous for the infants to be left in the Watchtower. They were waiting to be joined by four pregnant men and their respective partners.

"Kon, just how did you get your hair cut," Clark asked, he knew from experience nothing was able to cut through his hair; Unless if he yanked it out, used scissors doused in magic or if kryptonite was around.

"That's my little secret," Kon replied, running a hand through his short hair. It still felt new to him compared to the longer hair he had before.

"It suits him," Shayera said, "The long hair made him look like you."

"Well he is me," Clark said, before he shook his head. He didn't consider Kon a clone. At first he did, perhaps; but now the young teen he considered Kon his son, and he was his father. "Well almost me."

"I am not you," Kon snapped. "I'm Kon!"

"Did you just have to get that 'S' shaved in?" Clark sighed.

"Yes," Kon answered. "It's for 'Superboy'."

"Supergirl, Super dog, Super cat, Superboy," John muttered, "What's next Super baby?"

"I hope not," Clark said, "I don't understand how Bruce keeps pulling every kid he sees under his wings."

"At least you only have Kon," Diana said, Cassie glared at her. "I mean Wally has Bart."

"Oh," Cass smirked.

"Don't worry, you're a handful too," Diana murmured, as Wally, Bruce, Tim and Bart with Owen walked in.

"Sorry we're late," Wally said, before he gave Bart a glare, "Bart took his sweet time getting ready."

"Well, one of us had to look good," Bart said.

"You're in your Impulse out fit," Wally snapped, as he pulled his mask off. Bruce followed and pulled his mask of. Owen gurgled happily when he saw the familiar faces.

"I'm guessing he was a little startled when he saw you in your suits," Diana asked.

"He cried at first, but then he realised it's us," Wally said, and he lifted Owen into his own arms. "Bruce scared him this morning; the idiot forgot to take his cowl of when he went to get him from his bed."

"Oh, he'll get use to it," Bruce muttered, he was still distraught at the fear and tears from Owen's eyes this morning. Booster Gold and Ted Kord walked into the room laughing, "Afternoon guys."

"Hey Bruce," Ted grinned as he pulled Owen into his arms. The baby gurgled. "How's the little parcel today?"

"Pass him over," Don said, as he entered the room followed by Hank, Ollie, Helena and Vic.

"I just got him!" Ted said, shielding him from Don's prying hands.

"I love how everyone forgets to say hello when Owen is around," Shayera chuckled softly into Diana's ear. Wonder Woman grinned.

"Watch him let out one of his shrieks," Bart said to Kon. Owen acted on his cue and screamed loudly startling everyone. Kon grinned.

"Alright, you guys want to take a seat, until Greg and Justin joined us," Clark said, smiling at Owen who was now with Don. The group nodded and took their seats around a large round table that was held plates of snacks. Tim, Bart, Cass and Kon sat around the table and already finished half of the bowls. "Okay, you four, go away."

"But-"

"Go. Away." Clark said slowly. The four teens grumbled and headed out. But not before Bart zoomed back, grabbed all the left over food and zoomed out.

"Hey!" Don cried. "I'm hungry!"

Bart zoomed back and placed a plate of Burger Rings. He disappeared.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Hey guys," Roy grinned when the Young Justice walked into the kitchen carrying the bowls of chips and other foods they swiped from the meeting.

"Hey Roy," came the reply.

"How was school?" Roy asked, as Bart sat beside him and handed him a plate of MnM's.

"Alright," Bart said, "Pretty boring compared to the party."

"School is boring compared to anything," Tim said.

"So how long did it take for you to wash all the cake out?" Roy asked.

"Not long," Tim said, "Most was on my face so I wiped it off, the cake in my hair though..."

"I'm still wondering how Owen managed to grip onto your hair so tightly," Bart said.

"It was almost as though he knew what he was trying to do," Cassie said.

"I don't think Owen counted on Tim covering his face with the cake though," Kon laughed.

"Yeah, Owen's face after that was funny," Roy laughed, "Reminds you he is a baby either way."

"What do you mean is a baby either way?" Tim asked.

"Oh I forgot," Roy said, frowning. "About a minute before he was born I had to push down under his nose to make that cleft. Well apparently I didn't press it hard enough, so Owen is left with too much knowledge."

"So he's smart?" Bart asked. Roy nodded.

"That explains a lot," Tim said, "But it doesn't explain why he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Roy laughed.

"Really? Really? He cries if any one tries to hand him to me, he dunked my head in my birthday cake, and not to mention the glares he gives me," Tim said.

"You're an idiot," Bart said, rolling his eyes. "He is a baby. Like Roy said, either way. You just have issues."

"I- I **don't** have issues," Tim said, hotly.

"Okay, relax," Roy said, rubbing his chest. "Your anger kinda hurts. I hate this empathy thing."

"You still have issues," Bart shrugged; Tim swiftly kicked Bart behind the knee causing the speedster to buckle to his knees. "Son of a- What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just because I hang out with Batman doesn't make me a freaking paranoid moron," Tim snarled, as he stormed away from the group. Roy shook his head trying to remove the fury building inside him. _Damn empathy, why are you starting now?_

"Tim," Bart called out as the door slammed. "Okay who stuck the pole up his ass?"

"I'll go talk to him," Kon murmured leaving the room.

"Nice one, Bart," Cass sighed.

"What did I say!" Bart snapped. "He's the one having a tanty over nothing."

"You, my dear boy, need to keep your mouth shut," Roy grinned, pulling Bart under his arm to ruffle his long hair, which Bart had tied back.

"Oi! Oi! Get your hands off the hair! OI!" Bart screeched as he tried to pull himself out from Roy's grip. "I'm gonna tell God on you!"

"Ohhh, I'm really scared!" Roy laughed, as he stuck his index finger in his mouth and covered it in saliva. Cass looked on disgusted. "WET WILLY!"

"No! Nooooo! I give! You can keep wrecking my hair!" Bart screeched as he tried to turn his head away from the approaching finger which was dripping with saliva. "I wont tell God on you! Wally! EWWWW! YUCK! Get it out! Mummy!"

"Roy, what are you doing?" Dick asked, slouching by the door way.

"Wet Willie-ing," Roy smirked as he let go of Bart who zoomed over to the sink and stuck his head under the running tap in an attempt to clean his ear.

"That's disgusting," Cassie said.

* * *

"So what's this about?" Question asked, as he slapped Huntress's hand away from his belly. "I need to go annoy Martha."

"It's concerning the babies once they come and how long your maternity leave will last," Superman said.

"We've already have a place at PSW," Ted said, "But it isn't until they are at least six months."

"I'm not sure I want to get back to working even in those six months," Don said, "I'd rather stay with them."

"Boring," Question snapped.

"Only you'd say that," Don grinned. "Is there like a deadline on when we have to get back?"

"No, of course not," Clark said. "And it's not like you have to work a full time rooster. Looking after your children is your first priority."

"Troy said that if it was an emergency we could drop them of with a minutes notice," Ollie said, "I mean if we have another full out battle like the one with Darkside-"

"I'd rather the, uh, mothers not go," Clark said, Q, Sir Justin, Ted and Bruce gave Clark a glowering look. Don simply rolled his eyes. "It would be stupid to put your lives in danger like that."

"Point taken," Sir Justin nodded. He got a look from the entire group, "What?"

"Point taken?" Wally repeated, slowly. Sir Justin simply shrugged.

"Any way, another thing I think we need to discuss is where do the babies stay first few months?" Clark said, "It's too dangerous up here. Months ago we all were walking on the ceiling."

"This isn't a safe environment for children," Diana said, "But where would they stay?"

"I have an apartment in Metropolis," Booster said, "So Ted and the kids will be fine there."

"My apartment is too small for five babies," Huntress said.

"Ditto," Hank grunted, as Hankette jumped onto his lap, "Don and his stupid cats take more then enough space."

"You never get away from animals do you?" Flash grinned, as Don glared at his brother.

"No," Hank snapped, pushing the dog off him. "Friggin everywhere."

"Question what about your apartment?" Superman asked.

"For five babies, it might be a little too small," Q said.

"It's smaller then mine!" Hank snapped.

"Shut it," Q snapped back.

"God, they fight like a married couple," Helena murmured to Diana and Shayera. The two women laughed but were silenced by a glare from both men.

"What about you guys?" Wally said, facing Greg and Sir Justin.

"We're good," Greg nodded. "Justin here sorted out everything. The nursery is painted and all set out. Four months before the set date."

"Heh, I thought Don was bad," Ollie laughed. Don ignored him as he began to munch down on his chips once more.

"So it's just you three," Clark said. "How do you feel about moving in together?"

"It would make it easier with watching the five of them," Helena said, as Q and Hank gave each other disgusted looks. "But, I think I'd be taking care of seven babies. They argue like an old married couple."

"We're not that bad," Hank said, "We both agree that your Roast Chicken tastes like Roast plastic."

"I concur," Question nodded.

"It's still better then your butter on toast Hank," Don murmured. The women all burst out laughing.

"You can't get a toaster working?" Diana laughed, "That's like Wally and the microwave!"

"Hey!" Wally said, "You promised not to repeat that!"

"What microwave?" John asked.

"Never mind!" Wally snapped, "Or I'll tell everyone your nickname!"

"Alright, I'll shut up," John mumbled, his biggest nightmare was being called that stupid nickname again.

"Okay, lets get back on track," Bruce said, watching Owen as he tried to reach for one of his toys, that was placed on the thick blanket he was lying on. The three objects were a few inches too far from the infant. Bruce bent down and placed them closer to his son.

"I suppose we could search for a larger apartment," Huntress said, "Some thing with enough space and close to Don and Ollie."

"Why close to Don?" Hank asked, "I'm enjoying the distance from him!"

"So am I," Ollie smirked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Ollie said, grinning, as Don rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"See, I would have killed them by now," Shayera said. "This is why I am not a pacifist."

"You wouldn't last a week any way," Don shrugged.

"You wanna make a bet," Shayera snapped. Hank's smirk fell and he shook his head.

"Sure," Don nodded, "On what?"

"I'll pretend I'm not hearing this," Superman said.

"Boy scout," Bruce murmured.

"Hmm, I don't know," Shayera said. "A case of cold beer!"

"Okay," Don smirked.

"What? You can't buy any beer! You're too young!" Hank snapped.

"Oh for God's sake," Don sighed, "I'm gonna ignore you now."

"What's new?" Hank asked.

"They're like Sam and Dean Winchester," Wally laughed, "Dean and Hank are idiots and Sammy and Donny are babies!"

"Hey!" the brothers said.

"Okay, let's not get sidetracked," Clark smiled. "So you'll be looking for an apartment in Star City?"

"What's wrong with Hub City?" Q asked, Ted snorted.

"Star City is good," Huntress said.

"Wouldn't you guys prefer an actual house," Ollie asked, Huntress exchanged a look with Q and Hank. "I know a few properties near my place?"

"I guess we could check them out," Hank said, "Besides its hard finding an apartment that allows dogs."

"Like you care," Q laughed. Hankette barked at him as Hank grinned and patted the dog's head.


	40. Chapter 39

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 39**

* * *

"Tim, you in here?" Kon asked as he entered the library. He looked around the unusually messy room to find no one but Martha who was standing up on a ladder peering at the books intently. "Hey Martha."

She yelped in surprise, almost loosing her footing. She faced Kon and grinned, "Hey, bubba."

"Have you seen Tim?" he asked.

"He's in the corner sulking," Martha said, blowing dust off a book in her hand.

"I'm not sulking!" Tim snapped. Martha grinned as Kon headed of towards the voice. He found Tim sitting on one of the couches, his legs rolled up against his belly as he hugged himself. "Go away."

"Hey, I just walked all the way here from the kitchen," Kon snapped, "Don't give me that attitude."

Tim smirked slightly, as Kon sat beside him. "Maybe I overreacted a little?"

"A little?" Kon repeated, "Dude, you hit Bart. I don't know what confused me more, the fact you hit him or the fact that he let you."

Tim chuckled slightly. "I don't think he was expecting. Besides, I was trained by Batman, and he can take out any one even Superman."

"No, he couldn't," Kon laughed, "Superman would punch a hole in Batman before Batsy even moves."

"No, he wouldn't," Tim said, "Superman is a boy scout; _Batsy_ would use that to his advantage!"

"Why are we talking about them?" Kon asked. Tim shrugged. "So out with it? Why do you think Owen has a problem with you?"

"I don't know," Tim murmured, "He just, maybe he knows I'm not his real brother or something. I don't know."

"But Bart isn't his real brother either," Kon pointed out. He heard a loud thump from where Martha, "are you alright Martha?"

"Fine and dandy," she grumbled.

"But his still Wally's cousin," Tim said, "And he's a speedster. I'm not; I'm just nobody with out any powers."

"You're not no body," Kon snapped, "You're Robin, okay. Just because you don't have superpowers like the rest of us, doesn't mean you're no body. Besides, you did what I've been trying to do since I met impulsive imbecile. You knocked him down."

Tim grunted as they heard another thud. "Martha, are you okay?"

"Like I said, fine and dandy," Martha said, "I'm not to sure about that encyclopedia though."

"You know you've become a real klutz since you became-"

"Hello Black Canary!" Martha screeched cutting Kon off. The blonde looked up and smiled, "What's up?"

"Not much, just returning that book I borrowed," she replied, noticing the two boys walking up behind the ladder Martha was standing on. "Hey boys."

"Hey," the pair grinned.

"Mart, have you got that book back yet?" Canary asked.

"Martha, and no I haven't," the brunette said, as she jumped of the ladder. She misjudged her landing and fell straight onto her butt. "Ouch…"

"Yeap, you boys were right," Canary murmured, "She has become a klutz!"

Martha grunted as she stood up rubbing her behind, "Shut up."

* * *

"Are we finished yet?" Q asked, yawning under his mask. He received a confused look from the group other then Bruce, "What? I'm tired! You try carrying five little brats, which- ow- kick you constantly! Ow! I think that was a kidney!"

"Ohh! Let me feel," Huntress said, reaching over. Q reacted with a slap to her hand.

"Stop that!" Q snapped. "Next person who tries to feel me is gonna pull back a bloody stump!"

"Who said we want to feel you?" Hank said, "It's only the babes we're thinking of."

"Oh, now I feel so loved," Q growled, as Huntress covered her face in annoyance.

"Hank, shut up," Wally warned, "He's very emotionally unstable now!"

"Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?" Booster laughed.

"Ahh, shut up," Bruce snapped, as Owen tumbled off the blanket he had laid down for the infant. "Hey! Stay on it!"

"Did he tumble down again?" Don asked, as he rocked his chair backwards to get a better look at Owen. "How old is he again?"

"Two months, exactly," Wally said, pushing Don's chair back onto four feet. "And stop swinging on your chair. What were you doing in high school? Not listening to your teachers?"

"What were you doing?" Don asked, smartly, "Don't answer that actually, I don't want to know."

"Ahh, shut up," Wally laughed, picking Owen up.

"You know, he seems a little too strong for a two month old," Diana said, "If he's already able to tumble over so easily."

"I wonder how old he'll be when he walks," Don thought.

"I'll bet you 9 months," Shayera said.

"Eight," Don said, "give or take a day."

"You're on, for a case of beer,"

"Box of Skittles," Don finished.

"So what if he walks in the middle," Diana asked, "Or before or after the times you both choose?"

"If he walks before 7 months, she owes me Skittles," Don said, "But if he walks after nine months I owe her beer."

"And if it's in the middle?" Hank asked, "I'll have the beer?"

"You wish," Shayera said, "I suppose then we both will win and lose?"

"That's just confusing," Wally said, as Owen pulled at the cowl that hang around the back of Wally's neck. It was almost as though he was trying to pull it off. "Stop that, you're choking daddy."

"Stop that!" Q snapped as he slapped Hank across the hand that was poking at his large belly. Hank laughed loudly as Hankette began to bark angrily at Q. "Don't you give me that tone!"

The pup whimpered and hid behind Hank's chair. "Oh, leave her alone, you big meanie!"

"I'm not big!" Q snapped.

"Meanie?" Don repeated.

"Trust me it wasn't the word I had in mind," Hank said, "Owen's here, can't swear.."

"It's never stopped you before," Wally laughed.

"Huntress has put a ban on his tongue," Q shrugged.

"He won't last a week," Don said.

"You want to make a bet?" Shayera asked.

"What is it with you and betting today?" Clark asked.

"I'm bored," she shrugged.

* * *

"What's the time?" Roy asked, as he massaged his lover's tense shoulders.

"A little after two," Bart answered, feasting on a tub of ice-cream.

"When are you going?" Dick sighed.

"I start at two-thirty," Roy said, "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes then."

"Well, it's ten past," Bart said, Roy looked up.

"Okay, in five minutes then," Roy shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked, sucking on a chuppa-Chup.

"PSW," Roy said. "I have a second job there now."

"Where do you find the time?" Bart asked.

"Dude, I'm faster then you now," Roy grinned.

"You wish," Bart shrugged, "I'm faster then Wally."

"Uh huh," Roy nodded, "Any way, I'm only going because apparently Michael needs to train me or some crap like that."

"Train you in what?" Dick asked.

"Beats me," Roy shrugged, standing up, "Are you gonna stay here? I might be a couple of days. I'll find out how long I need to stay and text you."

"I might go watch a movie or go to the library or something," Dick said as they walked to the door. It opened to reveal Kon and a nervous looking Tim. Dick ruffled the teen's hair before he and Roy walked out leaving the four teens alone. There was a sixty second silence, a very uncomfortable silence. Cass and Kon exchanged worried looks, as Bart bit the inside of his bottom lip. Tim shuffled his feet as he stood by the door wondering if he should run back to the library or not.

"Uh, I'm sorry dude," Bart said, quickly. "I was only kidding."

"I- I know," Tim said, uneasily. "I just was overreacting."

"Are we cool?" Bart asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, we're cool," Tim grinned slightly.

"Good, cause I don't like it when we fight," Bart laughed, unnervingly.

"nor do we," Cass said, "Let's go put itching powder in Guy's panties again."

"And everyone blames me for the pranks," Bart murmured.

* * *

"You feeling okay honey?" Huntress asked, Question nodded as he slowly eased himself down onto the couch.

"Just tired," Question replied, as he lazily tried to lift his legs onto the couch so he could try to take a little nap. "A little help please?"

"Okay," Huntress smiled, gently pushing Q's legs onto the sofa.

"I can't even see my friggin legs," Q mumbled, pulling off his mask. His eyes, widened as he tried to sit up again. "Oh crap."

"What?" Huntress asked, grabbing his shoulder protectively.

"I need to pee," Q whined. "I just went ten minutes ago!"

"It'll be over in a few months honey," Huntress smiled, "Besides, it will be worth it."

"Oh, then I'm gonna have five wailing babies screaming their tiny little lungs out," Q snapped, "I wont have time to go to the toilet. One is gonna be hungry, two is gonna need a nappy change, three needs burping, four has to be put down to sleep, and the other will be crying just so they don't look odd around their other siblings!"

Huntress laughed, "I bet that will be little Balchaster."

"Probably," Q smirked slightly as he disappeared into the bathroom, "You think you could make me a few sandwiches?"

"Sure," Helena said, rolling her eyes. "You do know I am only doing this because you're pregnant?"

"Heaven forbid you become a house wife," Q sniggered.

"Nope, that's your job,"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hey Mikey!" Roy grinned walking happily into the large room Metatron had directed him to.

"My name is Michael," the archangel said, moodily. Roy grinned even more. Martha had told him, Gabriel told him, Lucifer told him, even Metatron told him; the angel standing before him was the moodiest thing in the entire universe.

"So why am I here Michaeley?" Roy smirked. The angel glowered at him, "Are you gonna teach me how to be a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk!" Michael snapped. Roy laughed as he thumped Michael's back playfully. The archangel turned around and punched the younger angel across the jaw.

"Son of a b-"

"Don't EVEN think about IT!" Michael growled, whacking Roy across the head.

"Ow! Stop hitting me," Roy whined, rubbing his jaw. "Do you hit Martha this much!"

"No," Michael said, smugly, "Besides you hit me first."

"_Asshole_," Roy murmured, "I hit you playfully! Why am I here?"

"I need to teach you some basic fighting skills, and some languages," Michael said.

"I know how to fight," Roy snapped, "I'm a superhero!"

"Please, Superman wouldn't stand a chance against our youngest cherub," Michael shrugged.

"How old is he? Two months?" Roy asked.

"two weeks actually," Michael said, Roy raised a sceptical brow, "He looks like a one year old."

"How do the cherubs age any way?"

"A fortnight is about a year, so one full human year they are fully grown angels," Michael said.

"Wow," Roy said, "So, what kind of fighting are you gonna teach me, ange-fu!"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Never mind," Roy grinned, "I still don't think I need-ahhhh!"

Roy found himself thrown against the wall behind him by what appeared to be a ball made of fire.

"Still think you'd be able to fight a flameballer?"

"Flameballer?" Roy repeated.

"Uriel made it up," Michael said, "I prefer the term fire-ball, but everyone else seems to like Uriel's idea."

"Umm, I think I prefer fire-ball too," Roy laughed, "Uriel's stupid any way."

"You can say that again," Michael said, Roy could have sworn he saw a tiny smile, under the grouchy face. "He did something really stupid last time you were here."

"What?" Roy asked.

"He had the audacity to separate a human from a chocolate bar," Michael said, seriously.

"Which human?" Roy asked his brow raising.

"Martha," Michael said, "Any way, onto your lessons. First thing you need to learn are the several ways to attack demons."

"Like the fireball?" Roy said. "Doesn't it burn your hand?"

"No," Michael said, "It doesn't even burn the demon or angel it hits. It simply throws them several feet away. I can't say it has the same reaction on humans though, so don't use them on humans! No matter how impulsive and annoying they are."

"So you're saying don't use it on Bart or Wally. Okay Dokey. What kind of balls are there?" Roy asked sitting down on the desk. Michael pulled him off and pointed to the chair. Roy grunted as he walked over and sat himself down. "You gonna sit?"

"Sure," Michael said, before he sat himself on nothing but air. Roy moved in surprise but then leaned over and waved his hand underneath Michael. "Roy, we have wings. We don't need a chair to sit."

"Sorry! Mister _I don't need a chair because I have wings_!" Roy snapped.

"That's alright, Mister _I really need to stop with the attitude before Michael knocks me out_," Michael said, in the same tone. Roy stared at him quietly before he burst out laughing. "What?"

"You're awesome, that's what!"

"Thank you, I think..."


	41. Chapter 40

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 40**

* * *

"I just don't see why the room hasta be pink," Greg snapped, "How do you know it's a girl any way?"

"Call it, well, _a hunch_ I think was the term that you used," Justin said, as he examined the several shades of pink he could choose from. He and Greg were inside a warehouse looking for ways to decorate the room of their soon-to-be-born child.

"Still, why can't we just get that wallpaper with cowboys on it," Greg said.

"A little girl shouldn't play with cowboys!" Justin snapped, "Her room should be pink and with flowers, and dollies, and -"

"Okay! Okay," Greg snapped, "Forget I said anything."

"What did you say?" Justin smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha," Greg said, sarcastically.

"Well, I think this shade is nice," Justin said, pointing at a pale lilac colour.

"Are you colour blind?" Greg asked. "That's purple!"

"Lilac is a nice colour for a girl also," Justin said.

"Great, we're gonna have a girlie-girl on our hands," Greg snapped, "You know how much make-up costs nowadays?"

"Well if she takes after me she wont need it," Justin smirked.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Greg showed his pearly teeth in a bright smile.

"No, I'm just saying you're not as good looking as I am," Justin grinned.

"I wont disagree," Greg shrugged.

* * *

"Bart, I really don't think taking Hammy is a really good idea," Tim said, as he watched his best friend placed the hamster in the pocket of his jacket.

"It'll be fine," Bart said, throwing the rodents food in his bag.

"What if Alfred or Bruce notice him missing?" Tim asked, yawning.

"They won't," Bart replied, "Let's go. We gotta a bus to catch."

"I don't see why you don't want Alfred to drop of us," Tim asked, "I hate catching the bus."

"Yeah, yeah," Bart laughed. "And stop whining."

* * *

"So how do I say 'piss off' in Aramaic?" Roy asked, after he finally sat down after two or three hours of training with Michael. He had learnt several ways to defend himself, using the magic angels carried, such as fireballs, water balls, earth balls, plasma balls, telekinesis, and he also mastered his empathy.

Now Michael decided it was time for Roy to learn the three most significant languages in the world; Latin, Hebrew and Aramaic- according to God. It didn't take long for Michael to give up trying to teach the young man Hebrew, as Roy couldn't get his tongue around the pronunciation of the 'KH' sound that was in the word Chanukah. He always sounded like a retarded frog when ever he said any words that had 'KH' sound in it. Aramaic wasn't that much different but the language was filled with more 'S' and 'L' sounds. And compared to the other two languages, Latin was a walk in the park.

"I'm not going to teach you how to swear," Michael snapped.

"Come on, I might need to use it against Inkiki and Menasteves, and Bellibub," Roy said.

"Iniko, Menostophiles and Beelzebub," Michael said, "And why would you need to tell them to piss off? You'll probably never have the misfortune of meeting them. I wouldn't allow it, it's far too dangerous!"

"Okay, that's really good, now tell me how to say 'piss off' in Aramaic," Roy said, sighing impatiently.

"The easiest one would be mikshit," Michael sighed.

"Mikshit," Roy repeated, "What about arse?"

"Roy," Michael answered.

"Oh hahaha," Roy said, "Who said you had no sense of humour?"

"Roy, you're a idiot," Michael said, bluntly. "Oh and merda means shit."

"Holy merda! Did you just say shit?" Roy asked.

"Yes, but don't tell any one," Michael said, "I don't need you ruining my reputation."

"How do you say fuck in Latin, or Aramaic?" Roy asked.

"I'm not telling you that!" Michael snapped, outraged. "And don't say that word!"

"Mikshit," Roy smirked, until Michael whacked him hard across the head. "You're a jerk!"

"Probably," Michael shrugged.

* * *

A loud groan from the bathroom caught Helena and Hank's attention as the pair sat watching their third episode of a show Hank was fond of.

"Oi! You okay?" Hank called out.

"Dandy," Question replied. Hank and Helena gave one another a look.

"Are you sure, hon?"

"I'm fine," Question said, as they heard the toilet flush. Moments later Q walked out looking fairly pale. "Other then the leg cramps, rib pain, constant need to friggin piss, and the fact that mayonaaisse makes me sick I'm friggin dandy! I'm gonna go up to the Watchtower,_ I have, uh, a few books I need to return_."

He added his last line in a soft whimpering voice.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Hank asked, raising a brow, "You don't look too well, maybe we should go see Brad."

"Did you take your iron tablets?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Q said, quickly. Hankette let out a sharp bark, "I did too take them!"

"Viktor Sage!" Helena snapped.

"Dude, full name," Hank laughed, "I'd take those meds now."

"But I don't wanna take them," Q whined. "Stupid pregnancy; can't do anything."

"You're not gonna cry again are you?" Hank asked, sighing.

"Hank Hall!" Helena snapped, as Hankette covered her face with a paw.

"What?" Hank muttered, "I'm just saying, it's weird."

"You're weird!" Q said, biting his bottom lip as he pouted at Hank. The larger red-haired man laughed, delightfully.

"You look cute when you do that!" Hank grinned.

"Cute?" Q repeated.

"Mmhmm," Hank laughed, throwing an arm around Question's shoulders. "Helly, you gonna come?"

"Helly?" Q repeated. Helena smiled slightly as Viktor clung onto Hank's shirt sniffing,.

"Uh, no," Helena said, "I've got a bit of work to do. But I'll try to catch up with you guys in about an hour and a half."

"Okay," Hank said, as he spoke into his COMM link. "Two to the Watch Tower."

Helena grinned as the two men disappeared. "Those two… Did he just call me Helly?"

* * *

"It's so ugly," a boy murmured as Bart and Tim were crowded by a small group of students, all staring at the hamster in Bart's hands.

"Hey! That's my hamster you're talking about," Bart snapped, as he returned the hamster back to his pocket.

"Why'd you get a hamster? Why not a dog?" the same boy, Tom asked.

"I didn't get it, it was a b-day gift," Bart replied, "Timmy got one too."

"Where's your one Tim?" a blonde girl asked.

"At home, Sally," Tim replied.

"He named her Silvia," Bart grinned.

"Jeez, why so long?" Tom asked.

"Cause I like that name," Tim said.

"You know, most people use their favourite names for their kids, not their hamsters," Sally laughed.

"Well, I have no intention of having kids," Tim shrugged, watching as the other students walked away, uninterested now that the hamster was gone.

"He says that now," Bart laughed.

"Or actually, I think its just Tim's way of saying 'I'm gay,'" Tom smirked.

"Oh ha-ha," Tim said, bluntly as Sally and Tom laughed. Bart simply giving Tim a knowing look. "What?"

"Nothing,"

"Not gay," Tim snapped.

"What's that river in Egypt again?" Sally asked.

"Stop it!" Tim snapped. "I am not GAY!"

"Okay! Relax," Tom laughed, "We're only kidding, and its not like it matters, and you'd still our pal!"

"Eh," Tim murmured, as Bart's eyes widened. "What?"

"Where's Hammy!" He screeched as he tried to stick his head in his pocket to search for the rodent.

* * *

"It's not surprising that you're tired," Brad smiled, "Even though you are only six months pregnant, for you it's more like eight or nine months. Even though they aren't yet fully developed the babies don't have much room left."

"So, what? He's gonna have them today?" Hank snapped, before he faced Q's belly. "We're not ready for you five yet, stay in there!"

Brad tried hard not to look at Hank like he was crazy. Of course Question had no problem with give Hank a look that spelt out 'Mental!' Even though his mask was still covering his face.

"What pills can you give me to numb the damn pain!" Question asked, "And what about my stupid emotional breakdowns!"

"Rest is the best pain reliever," Brad smiled pleasantly. It didn't go unnoticed that the two men were holding hands. "As for the, er, emotional breakdowns, they're normal. Your hormones are changing."

"I thought I was pregnant not going through puberty!" Question snapped.

* * *

"He was in my pocket a minute ago!" Bart screeched, as he tried hard not to super speed to find the rodent.

"Maybe it jumped out?" Sally asked, as she peered underneath one of the tables. "Nothing. What about under that bookcase?"

"Nothing," Tom said, "I see some ones old sandwich though."

"Bart," Tim murmured in a worried voice. The other teen faced him to see Tim pointing at the door. "He could have easily slipped under."

"Oh no!" Sally said, "The bell's gonna go in a few minutes, the poor thing might get trampled!"

"Come on," Tom said, as they scampered out of the room. "Let's go check quickly!"

"He could have slipped under the toilet door too," Sally said. Bart nodded as he dashed in as slowly as he could, "quick one isn't he."

* * *

"You gonna be alright to go down to the library alone?" Hank asked, he still was holding Viktor's hand in his own rubbing his thumb across the man's knuckles.

"Yes I'll be fine," Question snapped, "Its not like I haven't been there before!"

"Uh huh," Hank smirked, "I'm gonna go see Donny."

"He should be with Ollie," Question said.

"Gee, ya think?" Hank said.

"That's not what I meant, knock first," Question grinned; Hank gave him a confused look as he walked away in the direction of the library.

"Weirdo," Hank murmured.

* * *

"Hammy? Are you in here?" Bart called out as he peered under a closed toilet door. He fell backwards in surprise when he saw Lucifer's red eyes and horny forehead peering back at him. "Do you have to do that!"

"Do you always perve?" Lucifer countered as he opened the door. He leant against the door frame as Bart looked around for his hamster. "What you looking for?"

"My hamster?"

"Ugly brown little rat thingy?" Lucifer asked, "Cause I think I ate it."

"WHAT!" Bart screeched.

"Only kidding," Lucifer sniggered as he held out his hand with Hammy sniffing inside his palm.

"Hammy!" Bart said, happily as he grabbed the rodent and gave it a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging," Lucifer said, "I was bored so I came to visit my favourite teenagers."

"Well, thanks for finding Hammy," Bart said, "But you have to go, what are people gonna say if they find you in here with me?"

"Lucky handsome devil?" Lucifer shrugged.

"Shut up, pervert," Bart said, Lucifer mouthed that he'd been told, "Uh, maybe you can come over after school, or something?"

"You still catching the bus?" Lucifer asked. Bart shook his head, "walking or Alf picking you up?"

"Walking," Bart said, "see you then?"

"Yeah," Lucifer grinned, thumping Bart across the back playfully, before disappearing in a grey puff.

"Wasn't that black before?" Bart asked, as he headed out of the bathroom.

"You find him?" Bart jumped as he came face to face with Tim, Sally and Tom. Bart nodded as he showed them the small hamster.

* * *

"Go away," Martha said, as Question walked up to her. The large man pouted under his mask.

"No hello?"

"What for? It always ends with 'How do I find the stones?'" Martha shrugged, fixing a book back into its place.

"Come on! Where's you sense of adventure?" Q asked, throwing a fist into the air.

"I never had one," Martha snapped, "Go! Away!"

"Aren't you bored of being stuck in this stupid, old, boring library!" Q asked.

"No, I'm bored with this same old argument," Martha said.

"Come on! You can bring your boyfriend with you," Q said.

"What boyfriend?"

"Brad," Q smirked.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Martha said.

"That's not what my photos and evidence say," Q said, evilly.

"What evidence?' Martha said bluntly. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"No," Q said, defensively. "I? blackmail somebody?"

"Oh for the love of God," Martha snapped.

"At least give me the first letter of the place the tablets are at!" Q snapped.

"Oh come on," Martha rolled her eyes, "Is it that difficult. They were made in Sumeria, which means they'll be found in Sumeria. That's all I'm gonna tell you!"

Q gave her a look, "What part of Iraq?"

"Oh, for the- alright, I give up," Martha murmured, "I'll give you the bloody coordinates."

"You know them?"

"Yeah," Martha snarled, as she wrote them down. "At least take some one with you."

"You can come with me!" Q grinned, taking the paper blissfully. "Let's go now!"

"WHAT?" Martha screeched, "You can't go now, you're, you're too... too pregnant!"

"And then I won't have the time!" Q snapped, "I just want to see them! I need to know they exist! Please!"

"Okay, fine," Martha growled. "But we are not going alone."

"Who do you have in mind?" Q asked, "I don't want Hank or Helena coming though."

"Why?"

"Cause they'll drive me mad!" Q snapped. "But I wont argue with any one else you have in mind."

"Okay, Roy and Dick," Martha shrugged. "You okay with them?"

"Dandy," Q grinned. "It will be like a walk in the park. You know I thought you would have said the Young Justice."

"Now that you mention it, this would be a good experience for them," Martha grinned.

"No," Q snapped, "No, no, no, no!"

"I'll bring the picnic basket," Martha said. "We can go in a few days, how does the fifth of May sound to you?"

"Dandy," Q pouted.


	42. Chapter 41

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"So how long will it take Cass and Konny to get here?" Lucifer asked, as he watched Tim reading through his homework. "The answer is three hundred and nineteen."

"Thanks, but I need to do this alone," Tim murmured, as he bit on his pen. "I hate algebra."

"It's easy," Bart shrugged.

"This is coming from the teen who can recite the dictionary, the encyclopedia and the Bible!" Tim snapped.

"What's so hard about memorizing the Bible?" Lucifer asked.

"You probably couldn't name 10 people from the Bible," Bart murmured.

"Sennacherib, Nebuchadnezzar, Abraham, Eve, Luke, Jacob, Judas, Esau, Ezekiel, Sarah and Jesus," Lucifer said, quickly.

"That was eleven, I said ten," Bart smirked.

"Cheeky little bastard," Lucifer murmured.

"Oh and the answer is three hundred and twenty, not nineteen," Bart said his smirk growing. Tim snorted as Lucifer looked down at the question.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong," the fallen angel shrugged, facing the door. "Wally's coming up here with Owen. Right now."

Lucifer disappeared from view just as the door open, revealing Wally's bright red hair, and Owen's contrasting black.

"You two busy?" Wally asked, "Bruce and I have to go out for an hour or something, you think you could watch Owen?"

"Sure," Bart said, grinning as he took the baby who was staring suspiciously at the corner where Lucifer disappeared. The fallen angel stuck his tongue out at the infant, only to have the gesture returned by the infant.

_'You cheeky little booger ain't ya?_' Lucifer grinned. _'Ya remind me of Uriel, when he was still a cute widdle cheribummy!_'

"Where are you going?" Tim asked, as he moodily closed the book shut. He hated algebra with so much passion.

"Roy and Dick have a little something they wanna talk to us Founders about," Wally said, "Oh, Kon and Cass are here."

"Well, why don't they come up here?" Bart asked, giving Owen a kiss to the forehead.

"Alfred made chocolate cookies," Wally grinned, before he dodged out of the way off the speedster and Tim running through the door. Owen was left lying on the bed gurgling to him self. "Maybe I should have told them Kon, Clark and I already finished them, hey Owen?"

The baby blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," Wally grinned as he picked his son up and gave him a tight cuddle.

_'Blurrgh, humans,_' Lucifer murmured, '_I thank God everyday that none of that happens in hell.'_

* * *

"What exactly are Roy and Dick doing?" Question huffed as he slowly sat himself down on a couch in the library.

"Beats me," Martha yawned. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you might only be seven months, but you're huge!"

"I'm not gonna be climbing over a damn mountain!" Question snapped, "Besides, I have my doctor with me."

"I'm a librarian," Martha said, bluntly.

"I meant Brad," Question said, "He found out and threatened to tell Helena and Hank, unless if he came with us."

"You haven't told them?" Martha asked.

"I'll tell them on Saturday when we go," Question said.

"Tell us what?" Helena said as she and Hank walked up to the pair.

"Nothing," Question snapped.

"Martha?" Hank asked.

"You can wait til Saturday," Martha said, "So you guys excited? only a few more weeks!"

"Don't remind me," Hank murmured. "More little Questions."

"Better that then little Hawks," Martha retorted.

"HA!" Question shouted in a loud voice.

* * *

Lucifer sighed, "What the hell is Tim doing? I have a tight schedule! I need to go annoy a few people, piss off Michael, and go back to hell!"

"Why do you go back for?" Bart asked, "You're not evil."

"It's the only way to know what's happening in hell," Lucifer replied. "Once this whole baby thing is over, I ain't going back. I'll stay here on earth..."

"What baby thing?" Bart asked, cradling Owen against his chest. The infant was crying loudly. "It's alright Owen, Tim will be back soon with your milk."

"Kiko wants the babies," Lucifer said. Bart's eyes widened, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna let that bitch take 'em."

"But you and Martha both said she's a Seraph," Kon said, gaping, "Which means she's stronger then you guys! And Roy isn't that great with his powers yet!"

"But Metatron is," Lucifer said, just as Tim walked in, the bottle in his hand, "He can take down Iniko down within a minute."

"About time!" Bart said taking the bottle.

"It's a little hot I think," Tim murmured, sitting between Kon and Cassie. Owen pushed the bottle away with his left hand and turned his head before sobbing again. "I think he agrees."

"Give it here," Lucifer said, snatching the bottle and tossing it to Kon. "Blow it!"

"What?" Kon said raising a brow.

"Superman has a case of bad breath, where he freezes shit," Lucifer said, "Can't you do it too?"

"I don't know," Kon shrugged.

"Try it," Bart said.

"Besides, anything Supes can do, you can do better," Tim smirked. Kon laughed as he blew at the bottle. He handed it over to Bart who checked the temperature against his cheek.

"Cool," Bart grinned, "here Owen."

The baby gurgled slightly before he began to suck down the warm liquid.

"So what's up?" Tim asked, leaning comfortably against Kon. The clonetonian wiggled slightly to get into a better position before he began to play with Tim's hair. Lucifer smirked slightly and caught the cheeky smiles that Cassie and Bart were giving each other.

"When did you two hook up?" Lucifer asked. Tim coughed loudly as he sat up, while Kon glared daggers at the fallen angel.

"We're not together," Tim sputtered.

"What gave you that idea?" Kon growled.

"Gimme a break," Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes. "I invented homosexuality. Any way, I'm officially the Young Justice's guardian _fallen_ angel."

"Like Roy for the Justice League?" Tim asked, ignoring the previous comments.

"Yeah," Lucifer said, "Apparently Michael was going to be your angel-"

The four teens exchanged terrified looks.

"-but he suggested I'd be a better choice," Lucifer finished, "Damn Bastard, always knows how to talk his way out of shit with out getting into trouble!"

"Thank God," Bart murmured.

"Great," Kon said, "At least it isn't Uriel."

"Or Jophiel," Bart said, "he was so gay."

"But so are Kon and Tim, so I don't see why you care," Lucifer smirked.

"Not gay!" Tim and Kon snapped.

"Owen, that's denial," Bart said, the baby raised a black eyebrow from behind the bottle. "It's an awful thing."

* * *

"So you want to take them on a mission to Iraq in the middle of a war?" Bruce asked, glaring at Dick and Roy.

"We wont be near the war," Roy said, "We're gonna be in one of the deserts in Iraq, searching for a cave."

"What are you looking for?" Diana asked.

"Some thing to shut Question up," Dick said, "Look, Roy, Martha, Brad, Q and I are going either way, and knowing the YJ they'll find a way to follow us, so it would be easier if they just came with us."

"Viktor's pregnant! That's worse then the kids going!" Clark cried out.

"So we've told him," Roy muttered, "Besides, he'll be travelling with a doctor, a nurse, five superheroes and an ang- er me."

"He has a point," Shayera said, rolling her eyes at the almost slip-up.

"Maybe you could come too," Dick smirked.

"No," Shayera said quickly. "I've had enough trips with those juveniles to last into the next millennia."

"Hey! How come you ask her but never me!" Wally asked.

"Because we can't have both you and Bart there," Dick said.

"Yeah, one loud-mouth speedster is enough," Roy smirked.

"Oh, I am so not talking to you guys again!" Wally snapped, standing up. "I'm gonna go find Garth!"

He gave a loud hhmph, before he zoomed off.

"How long do you think it will take for him to talk to you again?" Shayera asked.

"Half a second the next time he sees us," Dick grinned.

"To about ten seconds," Roy finished, "He happens to forgive as fast as he eats."

"I'd like to think it's 'forget as fast as he eats'," Bruce smirked.

"That too," Dick laughed.

"What if Viktor goes into labor in Iraq?" John asked.

"He wont," Roy said, "He's only seven months pregnant."

"With five babies," Shayera said, "There's barely any room in there already."

"He'll be fine," Dick said, "That's why we've got Brad with us."

"Still," Clark said. "It's nerve racking."

"Make sure the communicators don't stuff up," Roy said, "And it will be fine."

"Roy, we don't have much control over them in those situations," Diana laughed. Shayera snorted but for a different reason.

"Owen was born fine," Dick pointed out.

"That's not something I'd want to repeat again," Bruce said, moodily, "Next time it's gonna be in a hospital… not that there will be a next time… and if there is Wally is carrying the baby… am I rambling?"

"Yes," Clark smirked.

"Great, what has he done to me?" Bruce murmured.

* * *

"All sorted?" Question asked as Roy and Dick entered the pregnant men's beloved kitchen. Justin and Ted were lying comfortably on a couch which the YJ had brought in along with three other couches from the library. Martha took her eyes off Kon and Bart for a split second and found her self with four less couches then before. Of course she didn't realise until she came to get her lunch and found the four couches sitting there with the four pregnant men resting on them.

"All sorted," Dick replied, noticing the couches for the first time. "Uh how long have those things been in here for?"

"About a week," Ted sighed, blissfully. "I take back everything I said about our beloved YJ. I love them! Little Brat, and Clone, and Bat Junior and Wondygirl."

"Where's Donatello?" Justin asked, he had taken to calling the younger man after his favourite artist, much to Don's annoyance.

"It's Don," the young man said as he entered the kitchen, his hand behind his back as he waddled towards the couch. "Owww, my back. I can't feel my feet, and I can't see them either. I'm not even that big yet!"

"Poor Donatello," Justin smirked, "I feel nice and dandy."

"You really, really need to stop talking like Greg," Don growled.

"Some body hasn't taken their nap today," Ted smirked slightly as Roy handed him a bowl of ice cream. "Thank you. Though apparently, according to Brad we're not meant to be eating junk."

"Screw ze Brad," Roy said in an Arnold Schwarzeneggeraccent, sitting beside Don. "So you thought of any names, Donny? Ollie told me he wants to name one of the twins Jack Daniel; I hope they're both girls."

"Well, Ollie told me if that was the case," Don smirked, "He'd name one Jacqueline Danielle."

"Wouldn't it be easier to name one Jacqueline and the other Danielle," Ted muttered.

"The only reason he's naming either is because I hate it when he whines," Don answered.

"Same with Booster," Ted laughed, "But no matter what he says, I am NOT naming one of my babies Michael."

"The two we know are enough!" Roy smirked.

"We only know one," Ted said, raising a brow.

"I meant that moron of a brother that Martha has," Roy grinned.

"Oh, that Michael," Don said, "The 'stare and glare' Michael."

"Nice description," Dick snorted. "Sounds just like him."

"That's what Ollie calls him," Don grinned, "At Wally's party; he spent most of his time being all grouchy. It's hard to believe he's related to Martha, Gabby, Troy and Patience."

"He's pretty cool, actually," Roy said, deciding to defend the angel before he decided to show up and kill them all. "I see him a lot at PSW, he's good with the kids. He lets them call him Mikey without growling."

"That's another reason I don't want to name one of them Michael," Ted smirked, "Imagine calling your son Mikey. That's what I call Booster when we're-"

"Thanks! That'll do," Don interrupted, disgusted. "We don't need them to hear any of your love stories."

"Why not?" Ted asked, "Spread the love, isn't that your kind's motto?"

"What do you mean? My kind?" Don asked.

"The Hippie Motto," Ted snorted. Don's eyes rolled, as the pregnant men roared with laughter.

"That's so not cool," Don murmured.

"So Q, are you gonna bring us any souvenirs from Iraq?" Ted asked.

"Not for you, no," Question smirked, "Besides I don't think that country has much to offer. I'll get you a rock each, they'll be useful for throwing at Hank, or Booster."

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean there's a war going on?" Don asked, he then added as an after thought; "And get me one for Ollie!"

"We're not going to Baghdad," Martha said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Brad. "We're going to a place near Ur, an old Ziggurat near the river-"

"I thought we were going to a cave," Question asked.

"We are," Martha said, "The cave is underneath the Ziggurat, it was placed under it for protection."

"Then how do you do the location?" Ted asked.

"Her brother knows were it is," Q said, "He's seen the stones and touched them!"

"Cool, but why is he letting you know?"

"Cause he's sick of blocking my emails and changing emails," Q smirked.

"Just what do these stones do? What's so special about a bunch of rocks?" Sir Justin asked, "Do they hold a sword?"

"No," Q growled, impatiently. "They reveal one's future."

"What's so special about that?" Don asked. "I prefer to live for the moment."

"What? Saving whales is living for the moment?" Ted grinned.

"They show you your entire future, so much information," Martha said, "Enough to change your life when you finally emerge from your slumber."

"What slumber?" Q asked, confused. "You didn't mention anything about sleeping."

"You touch those stones, they'll knock you out for several minutes," Martha said, "While you're out cold you'll see your future."

"Oh okay, that sounds okay?"

"That's if they don't kill you first," Martha said.

"What?" The entire group shouted.

"You'll see what happens when we get there," Martha said.

"He shouldn't go then! If it could kill him," Don cried.

"It won't kill him to look," Martha smiled softly, deciding she might as well just explain the curse. "Touching it on the other hand, is a little hazardous. It has a curse on it to prevent anyone with a none-pure heart from using its power for evil."

"So it was hidden to protect people?" Q asked.

"No, it was hidden in case some one found a way past the curse," Martha said.

"Hey Q, you realize you have to walk up a bunch of steps to get to the cave?" Roy smirked.

"You can carry me," Q said, bluntly, though inwardly he swore.

"I'd rather touch the stone," Roy said, a grin plastered on his face.


	43. Chapter 42

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

"This is gonna be so cool!" Cassie said, as she, Bart, Tim and Kon stood waiting for Q, Brad, Dick, Roy and Martha near the transporters.

"Where are they? I'm bored," Bart whined.

"You are always bored," Tim grinned. "Oh here they are. And it looks like Hank and Helena found out."

Sure enough, Brad, Dick, Roy, Martha and Question, who was being followed by Hank and Helena, finally arrived. Hank appeared to be giving Question an earful.

"Are you crazy!" Hank was heard snapping as they neared the transporters.

"Possibly," Q murmured, "Remind me why I told them?"

"Vic, don't blame us for reacting like this!" Helena snapped, "You want to go on a wild goose chase for a bunch of rocks, while your seven months pregnant! And in the middle of a war, with children, nurses, and idiots!"

"Hey!" the YJ, Roy and Dick snapped.

"I'm a doctor," Brad said, virtuously.

"We aren't going to the war," Martha said. "We'll be in the nicer parts of Iraq, okay. Can you please just let him do this, if you don't, I'll convince him to drive _**you two**_ insane about the damn stones!"

"You won't need to convince me," Q growled, threatening "Let's go!"

* * *

"Wow, it is beautiful," Cassie said, as they looked around their surroundings. "Are you sure there is a war here?"

A distant **boom** filled the air.

"Yeap," Martha said. "Humans…"

"You're human too," Brad said raising a brow.

"Now she is," Roy muttered, under his breath.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Question asked, placing a protective hand on his swollen belly.

"Down there," Martha said, pointing towards the flat, square pyramid, "We just have to walk all the way down there, then up the stairs, then down into the caves beneath."

"Aww!" the group groaned.

"Why couldn't we bring a car?" Question asked, sighing. "And why couldn't we beam in a little closer!"

"Well, start walking," Martha said, "I wanna get there before Christmas."

"How long will it take to get there?" Bart asked.

"About an hour and a half," Martha said, "We'll walk for half an hour and have a break then, we'll go again."

"What the hell is the break for?" Question snapped.

"For me," Bart said, bluntly. "Because I'm big, fat and carrying five water melons."

"Bart!" Dick snapped as the speedster smirked.

"So how long did it take you to wash of the gunk when Bruce's water broke?" Question said, his eyes gleaming. Bart's smirk fell.

"That's disgusting," Martha murmured, "Oh and watch out for snakes and scorpions."

"What?" Kon yelped, zooming inches off the ground. Bart and Tim giggled loudly before both boys screamed and jumped behind Cassie. A tiny scorpion scuttled past them and disappeared into the bushes.

"Remind me why we came here?" Tim asked as Cassie pushed Bart off her.

"To get away from the parents," Roy said.

"So what you're trying to get away from Ollie and Don?" Bart smirked, as he jumped over a small boulder.

"Dude, Don's younger then me by three years," Roy snapped. "Don't be redundant."

"Redundant?" Dick asked, "You're telling him too get a job?"

"So he failed English," Brad shrugged, "Woop-dee-doo."

"Yeah, Brad here failed gym," Martha grinned. Brad gave her a tiny glare before grinning.

"How much do we have left?" Question asked.

"An hour and ten minutes," Martha replied. "You wanna stop now?"

"No," Question sighed, "In about half an hour."

"You don't look too good," Brad said, walking up to him, his doctor's instinct kicked in.

Question's annoyed pregnant hormones kicked in too when Brad touched him, "Piss off!"

* * *

"You think he'll be okay?" Helena asked, as she paced behind Hank who was sitting in front of her trying to watch a wrestling match.

"I'm not sure," Hank murmured, not really interested in the match. He too, was worried about Question. He stood up quickly, "Screw this, let's go after them."

"He'll flip," Helena pointed out.

"And?"

"Good point, lets go," Helena smirked.

* * *

"Almost there," Martha said, as she lit up a torch. The group was finally inside the dark, gloomy ziggurat and was making their way down to the hidden cave. "Maybe ten minutes."

"You've been here before," Question stated, panting slightly, as he rubbed his swollen tummy.

"Mmhmm," Martha nodded, "When I was younger, I helped my brothers find the stones."

"Did you touch it?" Roy asked.

"No, didn't want to," Martha shrugged.

"I didn't realise you'd been here before?" Dick said.

"I never mentioned it," Martha said.

"I thought you said you didn't go," Question snapped.

"I may have lied to you," Martha smirked, when a loud thump caught their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Roy asked, Question's eyes narrowed.

"What are you two doing here!" He barked as Hank and Helena stumbled towards them.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked, walking towards the pregnant man. Question's eye twitched under his mask. He growled before turning around and stomping off.

"I can not believe you idiots followed me!" Question snapped, "I said I was going alone!"

"What's wrong with us following you?" Hank asked.

"I wanted to do this ALONE!" Question roared, as he continued to march furiously further into the cave.

"Quit screaming," Martha whispered, "You're gonna cause cave-in, or worse!"

"What's worse then a cave-in?" Bart asked.

"You don't want to know," Martha murmured, as Question continued to rant and rave angrily.

"God, where's Patience when you need her," Roy sighed, Martha smirked slightly.

* * *

"Uh, Clark where are you going?" Bruce asked, as Clark stormed towards an exit from the Founder's Headquarters. Owen lay asleep in the Dark Knight arms as Wally and John played Battling Bots. Shayera and Diana were busy playing thumb wars.

"I can't help it," Clark snapped, "I need to see if Kon is okay!"

"Why are you worried!" Bruce snapped back. "At least Kon as super invulnerability, poor Tim has nothing!"

"Kon has his kryptonite!" Clark growled.

"Relax," Wally said, as he attacked John with speedy fingers. "Dick's looking after them."

"Oh! That makes me feel so much better," Clark said, bluntly. "They're with Dick, because Dick has super-speed and super-strength and-"

"You leave my son alone!" Bruce interrupted.

"I have a question, Wally," Shayera said, as she struggled to get Diana's thumb down.

"Ask away," Wally grunted, hard at work.

"Is Dick your son or friend," Shayera moaned, as she kicked Diana in the shin.

"Ow!" Diana snapped, as Shayera held her thumb down for the three count.

"Wahoo!" Shayera exclaimed as Wally let out a woot!

"You cheated!" Both Diana and John snapped.

"It's nice to see us spending our time so productively," Bruce murmured to Clark as he placed Owen in a rocker. The Kryptonian sighed, "Let's go find our sons. Wally, watch Owen."

"Righto," Wally said, as he and John started their next match. He stopped and turned around nervously when he heard Bruce growling at him. "Hiya Owen… hehehehe, eh."

The baby gave him a tiny smirk.

* * *

"Q, slow down," Martha snapped, as the group struggled to keep up with the pregnant man. Bart however dawdled several feet before the pregnant man.

"I cant, just cant believe you two idiots followed me!" Q said in a shrilly voice, following Bart. The speedster decided to walk before the older man, simply because it was dark and he didn't want Q to hurt himself.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Hank shrugged, "You should be honoured we came to see if you were okay or not."

"Hono- I'll give you honoured!" Q said, turning around. His hands closed in ready to strangle Hank but Roy grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun him around, "What are you- oh…"

Before him sat a large tablet, sitting comfortably on what appeared to be a wooden stand.

"Wow, the Ten Commandments!" Hank whispered, Q hit him across the head. "What? I think I know the Ten Commandments when I see them!"

"Dude that's one tablet," Bart sighed, "Ten Commandments has two."

"I thought it had ten," Roy said, confused.

"Yes, Roy, it has ten," Martha said, bluntly.

"Then what the hell is that?" Hank asked as he headed towards it, hand outstretched.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Dick cried as Hank's hand rested on the large stone. Hank faced Dick with a blunt look on his face.

"It's a stone, you idiot, what the worst thing tha-Ahhh!" The ground underneath him had disappeared sending him crashing down. Roy sparred no second and dove in after him.

"Roy!" Dick said, trying to follow only to be pulled back by Martha.

"What on earth was that?" Q asked, stumbling back quickly. He noticed Kon stood near him protectively; no doubt told by Clark to watch out for him.

"That's what I was talking about," Martha said, grabbing Helena by the shoulders as she too tried to move in closer towards the large hole before the stone. "The stone protects itself from anyone it deems unworthy. Hank might not use its power for evil, but the stone doesn't know that. It just knows that Hank likes to fight."

"You don't seem worried about him falling in there," Brad said, giving her a confused look.

"The stone won't kill him, it was made for peace, they landed on soft cushioning and there's a way out," Martha explained, just as the ground began to reappear. "The two just need to find it."

"Shouldn't we help them?" Dick said.

"No, they'll be fine," Martha smiled, "So, Q you still wanna touch it?"

"Yes," Question said, with no hesitation as he pushed his way towards the stone before anyone registered what he said.

"I thought you wouldn't," Martha grinned, before it crumbled, "Wait, what!"

"Of course I'm gonna touch it," Question said, his hand inches away from the stone. "I'm carrying five babies, what's more pure then the heart of an infant."

"No! Viktor!" Helena yelped as Question placed his hand on the cold stone. His body convulsed cause Helena to scream and run towards him, before his eyes rolled backwards his body tumbled towards the ground only to be caught by Kon-El. The stone tablet was still in his hand as Kon laid him against the cold ground. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Martha said, picking up the stone and placing it back up on its bench. Tim's eye brow rose, suspiciously. "He's just having his apparition. Apparitions don't work unless you're asleep."

"How long will he be like this?" Tim asked, kneeling beside Kon and before Helena.

"Dreams only last for a few seconds," Martha said, "The most should be one minute, he'll be fine. I thought he wouldn't touch it after Hank tried."

"Wait, this was a set up?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," Dick said, "We figured if any one would set of the trap it would be the hero that gets his powers from chaos. This is why Roy jumped in after him, just to help him out."

"What if the stone killed him?" Helena asked.

"It's not designed to kill," Martha said, "You forget why it was made in the first place. For peace, not war."

"What about the babies?" Helena asked.

"They'll be fine," Martha said as a loud creak caught their attention. Hank and Roy walked through a hidden door.

"I see it didn't stop him from touching the stone," Hank said, moodily.

"We took that fall for nothing," Roy grunted, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"So, what was it about?" Hank asked, as they head out of the cave. Question still hadn't told them what he saw, but wore a very stunned look on his face as he wrapped his coat around his large waist. "Q! Come on! I fell down a large hole for you, tell me something?"

"Hank, he'll tell you when he's ready," Helena snapped. The masked man hadn't spoken a word other then 'okay' when he was asked if he was okay. Roy raised a brow when he noticed Question wrapping the coat even tighter around himself.

"Question, are you cold?" he asked, walking towards the pregnant man. Question stared at him from behind the mask and nodded. Roy frowned slightly; they were in Iraq, on a fairly hot spring day. The entire group was sweating; Bart was drenched. Some thing was wrong, but the archangel knew that if he pushed it the paranoid man would flip.

"How much until we get there?" Bart whined.

"Another hour Bart," Martha snapped, "Quit your bitchin!"

"But I'm bored!" Bart groaned, "And hot and something stinks!"

"Please, shut up," Dick pleaded.

"It's that hot that Question's pants are saturated," Bart snapped.

"What?" Helena asked, rolling her eyes, as she faced her boyfriend. The left leg of his track pants were darkened by the fluid. "Oh, wow, Q maybe you should take your coat off."

"Come on, take it off," Hank said, as he pulled at the coat, revealing that Q's entire crotch was wet. "Uh, okay, that's weird."

"Do you mind!" Q growled covering himself, as he blushed furiously under the mask.

"What did you do? Lose control of your bladder?" Bart laughed, only to be whacked across the head by Hank.

"Did any one bring a spare change of clothes," Q snapped, finally out of his reverie.

"No, didn't occur to us that you'd have an accident," Bart grinned, this time Hank punched him hard across the shoulder. Bart's mouth opened in pain as he struggled to voice his pain.

"Serves you right," Martha snapped, "Q, are you feeling any pain near you belly?"

"No, nothing wrong with the babies," Question said, quietly. He was completely embarrassed; almost thirty and he wet himself. "I think I just… well, lost control of my bladder."

"Uh, I think it's more then that," Roy said, bitting his lip when he noticed Gabriel waving at him. "I think your water broke."

"What?" Question asked, "It can't be, there's no pain."

"There isn't always pain before hand," Brad said, jumping into action. He placed a firm hand under the large belly, ignoring the swatting hands. "I'm just checking, Viktor."

"Checking what?" Question asked.

"If the babies have turned, ready to exit," Brad said, he looked up at the faceless man with a serious stare. "They're definitely coming now."

"What?" Question whispered.

"What?" Helena's eyes widened.

"Wha-" Hank didn't finish his what, as he fell to the ground. Cass knelt beside him and shook him.

"What's wrong with him?" Question gaped.

"I think he fainted," Helena murmured.

"Why is he fainting?" Question snapped, "I should be fainting! Not him!"

"Mr Terrific, do you have our co-ordinates, we need to come up now!" Dick spoke into his earpiece. "Q's having the baby, er babies!"

* * *

"Bart, Tim," Bruce called as he looked around the cave deep under the ziggurat.

"Kon!" Clark shouted, before a rock fell from above them onto the Kryptonian's head. "Ouch, okay they're not here."

"Great," Bruce snapped, "We walked for two hours to find them not here!"

"This was your idea!"

"It was not!"


	44. Chapter 43

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 43**

* * *

"What's wrong with Hank?" Don asked, as Kon dumped the still unconscious Hank Hall on the ground when they finally arrived at the Watch Tower.

"He fainted," Question snapped, as he slapped Helena's hand away from him and waddled down the stairs followed by Martha and Brad. Brad had already notified the other doctors of what was occurring.

"He fainted?" Don repeated.

"Yeap," Cassie said walking over Hank.

"He fainted?" Don repeated again, refusing to believe it.

"Uh-huh," Roy said, as he eyed Gabriel following Question, who was still trying to battle with Helena. The angel waved happily.

"He fainted?" Don asked again.

"YES!" Bart roared, "How many times are you gonna ask?"

"He fainted?"

"Some one's put Don on repeat," Tim called out.

"Are you guys sure?" Don asked his voice soft and confused. "I mean… Hank… Faint?"

"Yes," Dick said, as though speaking to a five-year-old. "Don, your brother passed out when he heard the babies were coming, okay."

"He fainted," Don said, though not in a questioning tone as his stunned face turned into one that belonged to someone who had just played a cruel prank on somebody. "I am never,_** ever**_ gonna let him live this down!"

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" Question asked, as he tried to get comfortable in the bed they had him in.

"We're not sure," Brad replied, "The fact that you feel no pain amazes me."

"Do you think you could steal one of Roy's Pepsi Zero's?" Question asked.

"Uh, its Coke Zero," Brad smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"No! It's my Coke!" Roy snapped as Brad tried to pull the can from him.

"Roy, it's a can of Coke, get over it," Don said, snatching the can and tossing it to Brad. "Is Hank awake yet?"

"No," Roy sighed, "get over it."

"Never!" Don smirked, "_Have to mock brother first_!"

"And here we were feeling sorry for you," Roy muttered, pouting as his can of Coke disappeared. "Aww."

* * *

"_And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuc_-oh hey dad," Kon grimaced as he stopped singing to his I-pod. Clark raised a brow, "How's Q going?"

"Not sure, when did you get back?" Clark asked, deciding against telling Kon that he followed him.

"About two hours ago," Kon said, placing the I-pod on his table. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to go and find out now," Clark said, "You hungry, son?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kon replied. "I wanna find the guys any way. They're still up here. Wally wants to stick around for the quins. But I haven't seen Bruce yet."

"He's here," Clark said, bluntly.

* * *

"Oh, what the fuck happened?" Hank asked, as he opened one eye to stare into his brother's baby blue eyes. He sat up and looked around the room, "Donny? Why am I here? Did I get hammered- HOLY **SHIT**! Vic's having the babies!"

"Yeah, and you fainted," Don said. Hank stared at his brother as the blonde's eyes gleamed with mischief and his smile turned into a Grinch smirk.

"I-I didn't faint," Hank stammered, "I _merely_ had a rock fall on my head!"

"You're a terrible liar Hank," Don grinned before he began to chant in a sing song voice. "_Hank fainted like a girl! Hank fainted like a girl! Hank fainted like a girl! Hank fainted like a girl_!"

"Shut up!" Hank snapped, "Otherwise I swear the moment you give birth I'm gonna kick you ass!"

"Why would I worry? You will probably faint then too," Don laughed, giggling gleefully.

"Shut up!"

"Don, stop tormenting your sis-er brother," Ollie smirked as he walked in. "Leave some for me, _Hank fainted like a girl!_"

"You ain't pregnant so don't push your luck!" Hank warned, sliding out of the bed, "Where's Vic? And is Helena there already?"

"No, I'm here," Helena said, as she walked into the room. "Question said he wants you there."

"What about you?" Hank asked.

"Me too, but he wants to squeeze the bones out of your hands, not mine," Helena grinned.

"Damn," Hank murmured, "Shit I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yeah, those poor kids," Ollie said, throwing an arm around Don.

"Oi! Get your hand of my brother," Hank said, before storming out of the room, in frenzy.

"He still hasn't figured it out," Helena murmured. "And it's been what three months now?"

"Almost four," Don grinned. "I don't think he'd figure it out if I told him point blank."

"Are you sure you're related?" Ollie asked.

* * *

_'How long is this going to last?'_ Roy asked, as he stood beside Gabriel, hidden from the large pregnant man_. 'Is he even in labour yet?'_

_'His water has broken,'_ Gabriel replied, stroking Vic's forehead as the human rested in the room alone. The doctors had given him some privacy until it was time. _'I'm actually just waiting for his family to come; I can tell he doesn't want to do this alone so I'll wait until Hank and Helena show up at least. He needs them.'_

_'What exactly did he see when he touched the stones anyway?'_ Roy asked.

_'Not sure,_' Gabriel answered, _'it's up to Victor to tell.'_

Vic sat up slightly, rubbing his tummy apprehensively, time was drawing near he was soon going to meet his children. He just hoped each would be healthy and strong; Vic wasn't stupid, he knew the risks the babies could face because of the fact they were being born premature. Even though he had seen his future he knew it could still change.

_'Poor guy,'_ Roy murmured, both angels sensed what the human was feeling, _'The babies will be healthy, right?'_

_'They will be,'_ Gabriel assured, shrugging.

_'What do you mean __they will be__?'_

_'Roy, there are five of them, they are going to be born prematurely,'_ Gabriel explained. _'It will be a marvel if only two of them are unhealthy.'_

_'But they'll all be fine eventually?'_ Roy asked.

_'Of course,'_ Gabriel assured.

'_Good, otherwise I'd kick your ass,'_ Roy warned.

* * *

"Seven hours now," Bart said, as he, Tim and Kon entered the empty library. Martha was now in her nurse role, helping the doctors. "How long did it take for Owen to be born again?"

"Three hours," Tim said, "What's the date today?"

"30th May," Kon replied, "But we're in space, so does it count?"

"I don't know," Bart replied, "What's the time any way?"

"Almost four in the arvo," Tim said, "That's Gotham's time though."

"Right," Bart sighed, "Lets make a bet."

"About what?" Tim asked.

"What the babies will be? Question marks or birds?" Bart smirked.

"Smartass," Kon grinned, "I reckon two boys, three girls."

"I think two girls, three boys," Tim said.

"Five girls," Bart said.

"I reckon Cass will say the same," Tim grinned.

"It would be good, cause then none of them will have stupid names," Kon laughed.

"Unless if he calls her Balchasterette," Bart grinned.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Hank asked, as Question's eyes fluttered open. His mask lay forgotten beside him on a table. It had been almost a day since his water broke and he still felt nothing.

"Strange," Question murmured, edging closer to Hank's hand as he stroked through the pregnant man's thick red locks. "I don't think I have ever been so damn bored. I think it's a conspiracy."

Hank and Helena smirked.

"I said I'm bored!" Question snapped, "Entertain me!"

"What do you want us to do?" Hank said, bluntly, "Dance the Macarena?"

"God no," Question cried.

"That dance is a conspiracy," Helena murmured, "One to drive us insane."

"Probably," Hank grinned, as Question let out a long sigh. "Why don't you tell us what you saw?"

"Huh?" Question asked.

"The stone?" Hank explained, Question rubbed his red hair nervously. "Did you see the babies? What did we have? Five girls?"

"No," Question muttered.

"Damn," Hank sighed, "So there was a Balchaster?"

Question didn't answer.

"Vic, what exactly did you see?" Helena asked.

"I'll tell you," Question sighed, "When I'm ready."

"Was it that bad?' Hank asked, nervously. Question shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. "Then tell us!"

"Get stuffed," Question said, slowly and deliberately. He let out another sigh and looked down at his belly. "Will you five hurry up and come out already!"

"He wont be saying that when the pain starts," Helena smiled.

"Well, I've already asked for drugs," Question smirked, "A lot of them."

"Naturally," Hank grinned. "I can't wait to teach these kids how to kick butt! Hey where's the name list?"

"Here," Helena said, pulling it out of her pocket.

"You won't be teaching them anything like that," Question said, knowingly.

"Oh yeah! Two of them will be WWE wrestlers, another will be a footballer, the next will be a Ninja master, and the last a cook!"

"Wait, why is the last one a cook?" Helena asked.

"Cause, you're gonna teach 'em how to," Hank said. "I do the bloke stuff, you do the chick stuff."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Question snapped.

"No, you're the one that always says 'no!'" Hank snorted. Question sneered at him, annoyed, as a strange pain came from his abdomen. His hand fell to his stomach as his eyes widened, "You okay?"

"Not really," Question groaned, squinting in pain. "I think its time! OW! Son of a bitch!"

"HOLY SHIT! **MRAD, BARTHA,** _**ELLIOT!**_" Hank screeched in panic, running up and down the room.

"Who's _Elliot_?" Helena asked, as she held onto Question's hand.

"Beats, **errgh**, me," Question said, constricting in pain. "Just call the damn doctors!"

_'It's time now,'_ Gabriel said, as he removed his hand from the inside of Question's belly. Roy stuck his tongue out in disgust, _'Stop that, this is all natural.'_

_'Still gross,'_ Roy said, _'Do you stick around now?'_

_'Yeah, just until they are born,'_ Gabriel smiled, _'to make sure every thing goes correctly.'_

_'What if it doesn't?'_

_'Azrael will be here,'_ Roy's eyes widened as he looked around; his body adopting a fighting stance.

_'He'd have been here by now,'_ Gabriel assured, as the doctors poured into the room, just as Question let out a screech.

"**Hank!** Next time I get hit by a demon, just leave me **there**!" Vic cried, "Is it over yet?"

"You haven't even had one_ yet_!" Hank screamed back in panic.

"What?" Question yelped, as another contraction coursed through his body.

"Calm down," Brad said softly, "Just breathe."

"hee-hee-hoo!" Hank breathed.

"Not you!" Martha snapped, as Question roared.

"Where are my drugs!" Question cried.

"Where are** my** drugs?" Hank yelped. Roy and Gabriel exchanged looks.


	45. Chapter 44

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"I guess its time now," Don whispered, as he and several of the Leaguers sat in wait. Another scream erupted from behind the door.

"Poor Q," Justin whimpered, holding onto Greg's hand tightly.

"That was Hank," Don said, bluntly, as the scream was repeated, though with words.

_"My HAND, you fat bastard!"_

"Ouch," Ollie groaned, when another cry erupted.

"You're the fat bastard that got me pregnant!"

"I see a head!" They heard Helena scream.

"What are you doing down there?" Another cry from Question.

"Push!" Martha was heard.

"Stop telling me to PUSH!"

"Cut the cord!" Brad yelped.

"It's a boy!" Hank roared

"You idiot, it's a girl!" Martha snapped, as a tiny cry was heard from the room.

"Oh," Hank murmured from the inside. Outside everyone stared at each other, unsure on whether to laugh or not.

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Question moaned, resting against the pillow.

"No," Helena said, shortly, "Still four more baby. But you're doing so well."

"So well? It's been a day and only one is out!" Question growled, "I want a caesarean."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Brad said.

"CAESAREAN!" Question roared.

"Martha, take the infant to the nursery," Brad said, "There is too much chaos in here. It's too much stress on her."

"_But_-" Question was cut out by another contraction. "God damnit!"

_'Hey!'_ both Gabriel and Roy snapped.

* * *

"Martha!" Don said, jumping up as the nurse exited with a bundle in her arms. "Where are you going? Is that- oh? Wow."

"She's the oldest," Martha smiled, "I'm taking her to the nursery. Congrats Uncle Don."

"I-I'll take her," Don said, dumbfounded as he slowly pulled the sleeping tiny infant into his arms. She was barely bigger then a football. "You should stay and help."

"It's a **GIRL**!" Hank screamed again.

"It's a boy!" Brad was heard snapping.

"You moron!" Question growled.

"Okay, now that's just annoying," Martha said, walking back in.

Don stared down at his tiny niece, and bit his lip. Red hair and freckles adored her tiny round face.

"She's gorgeous," Ollie murmured, as Martha walked out with another bundle.

"Here's another," Martha grinned, looking quite grinchy, "This one is Balchaster, Hank's already got a black eye for arguing."

Don pulled the new infant into his arms and smiled softly at the open green eyes that slowly closed. "I think I might take these two to the nursery now."

"Yeah, you're running out of arms," Martha beamed. Don slowly walked out of the room and headed in the direction of the nursery.

Ollie followed him out but before he walked out he noticed Don had stopped right before Black Canary, the green-clad man stood inside. He decided to see what was going to unfold before jumping to the rescue, if anything got out of hand.

"Uh sorry," Don said, apologetically. Dinah's eyes widened when she noticed the two bundles in his arms.

"You've already given birth!" she gaped.

"What? No!" Don shook his head and smiled, "These two belong to Question. I'm taking them to the nursery."

"Oh right," Dinah blushed, feeling incredibly stupid. "Do you need a hand?"

Don nodded, pushing down any feeling of suspicion as he handed his niece over to the blonde lady.

"Do they have any names?" Dinah asked.

"Well, the boy is Balchaster," Don smirked.

"Question's choice no doubt," Dinah laughed as her voice disappeared as she and Don walked further away from where Ollie was standing with a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

"What? I'm on pause now?" Question asked after fifteen minutes of nothing. Hank had positioned himself beside the tired and sore man, nursing his own sore hand. Question had pulled it into his mouth at one stage, and bitten hard, much to Hank's discomfort. "When will I see them?"

"Soon, they are being examined in the nursery," Brad said, examining the man's privates, "I'm just checking to see if you're bleeding or not."

"How is he?" Helena asked, as she stroked her lover's forehead with a wet cloth.

"He appears to be fine," Brad assured, "But there is a lot to go."

"Who's with them?" Question asked.

"Donny," Hank replied.

"Oh, good," Question sighed, assured completely. "If they were with you though, I'd be worried."

"Ah, shut up," Hank grinned.

* * *

Don watched as two doctors examined the two infants. Don smiled slightly, seeing the expressions on the doctors, neither looked worried or concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Dinah asked. Don looked up surprised. He had forgotten she was there.

"They appear to be perfectly healthy," one doctor replied, placing the young girl into a movable cot. She was already dressed in pink clothing, with a lilac blanket and a pink beanie on her red head. The boy was placed beside her, in another cot, he was dressed the same attire only in blue. On the cots sides was a folder with information about the infants.

"Are they staying here?" Don asked.

"Just until the others are born," the other doctor answered. "We'll be examining the five infants while Dr Leison examines the Question."

"Who's Dr Leison?" Don asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Err," the doctor fell silent. "I don't know his first name."

"Brad," Dinah said.

"Oh," Don nodded. "I've gotten use to calling him Brad."

"You don't seem like a last name person anyway," Dinah shrugged, "What ever that is."

Don grinned, as he sat between the cots. The two doctors were busy writing away as Dinah sat beside him.

"Uh, Don," Dinah started, her voice etched with shame. "About the way I treated you a few months ago..."

She drifted of as Don smiled again. "It's okay, you were angry. I get it."

"Still, I tried to hit you, I mean what the hell was I thinking?" Dinah snapped, her fury growing.

"You were drunk," Don joked, Dinah smiled slightly.

"Probably," Dinah sighed, "I'm sorry anyway. I heard you and Ollie are together now, even though your brother denies it."

"Uh yeah," Don said, uncertainly.

"I hope you're happy with him," Dinah said, sincerely. "You deserve to be happy. I'll see you later Don. Bye."

"Bye, and thanks," Don smiled, his eyes shining brightly as the blonde woman made her way out of the nursery. He looked down at his nephew and smiled. The infant opened a green eye and then shut it, ignoring his uncle as he fell back asleep.

* * *

Ollie raised a brow at the message that was left in his voicemail folder on his cell phone. He pressed play again, and listened to the message trying to drown out Question's angry cries.

'Uh, hi, Mr Queen. My name's Suzanne,' the voice sounded rough, like she had been crying before she called. 'My mother is… was Bonnie King, maybe you remember her, you met her about fifteen years ago. She died a few days ago, in a car crash… I- she told me about a letter… before she died… I found it… I think… I think you might be my father. I've got to go, I'll understand if you don't call me."

The phone fell silent as Ollie froze over, he knew a Bonnie King. When Roy had first joined him as Speedy, he came across a woman who named her self Miss Arrowette. He and Bonnie had a short fling before she suddenly disappeared out of his life. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but there was a possibility that the girl was his daughter. It had been fifteen years after all.

Ollie rubbed the back of his neck; he needed to talk to Don. The younger man would know what to do.

* * *

"One man went to mow, went to mow the meadow," Question sighed, after thirty minutes of nothing.

"One man and his dog, when to mow the meadow" Hank finished, when Question fell silent. "You okay?"

"Uh,"

"Q?" Helena asked, concerned.

"I think its time again," Question said, with gritted teeth.

"DOC!" Hank yelped, catching Brad's attention. The doctor rushed over towards the pregnant man.

"Okay, Question when you feel the next contraction, you know what to do," Brad said. Question nodded, his brow covered in sweat as another contraction hit him, "Now!"

"EURGH!" Question roared, before sobbing, "This is taking too long!"

"Come on, one more push!"

"That's what you said last time!" Question blubbered, before another contraction hit him. "Arrgh!"

"That's it," Brad grinned, "One last push!"

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Question roared, before a tiny cry erupted from Brad's bloody arms.

"It's a girl!" Hank screamed.

"Hey, he was right this time," Martha laughed, as she took the infant from the doctor.

"Take her straight to the nursery," Brad said, just as Question screamed again. "Okay, looks like number four is coming!"

"OH GOD!" Question screeched, "WHY ME? I'M GONNA_** KILL**_ YOU HANK!"

* * *

"Martha?" Ollie asked, just as the brunette rushed out with another infant. "How's it going in there?"

"Good, number four is ready to come out," Martha smiled; Ollie walked over and took the infant from her.

"I'll take- err, her? Him?"

"Her," Martha said, "I better go back in."

"Okay," Ollie nodded, headed out as Martha headed back inside. He quickly turned around and was about to head out when another cry from Hank erupted.

"It's a **girl**!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Brad roared. Ollie waited and as expected Martha walked out with another bundle in her arms.

"I'll take her too," Ollie said, taking the blonde infant from the nurse, to join her other blonde sister.

"They look identical," Martha murmured, as she walked off. "Damn, it's not like I don't have enough trouble with names."

* * *

"When will I see them?" Question asked, faintly as he impatiently waited for number five.

"Soon," Brad smiled, "You'll be happy to know that even though they are premature and tiny, they are healthy!"

"That's a relief," Helena smiled, facing Viktor as he relaxed into the pillow.

"Brad, he looks pale," Martha murmured softly to the doctor. Brad faced the pregnant man and nodded slightly as he walked over to examine the man.

"He's losing lot of blood," Brad said, a worried tone etched in his voice.

"I don't feel too rad," Question murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You don't sound rad either," Brad said.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked. Question attempted to sit up, only to fall backwards, his eyes rolling backwards into his skull. "Vic!"

"Viktor!" Helena panicked, "Brad, what's going on!"

"Martha, get them out of here," Brad said, firmly, "Call for help too."

"Right," Martha said, gently pulling the two heroes away from the fallen one. She dragged them outside.

"No!" Hank struggled, "I wanna be in 'ere!"

"Its okay Hank," Martha assured, as she pressed a red button beside the door. "He's in the best of care, if you stay in there, you'll only get in the way. Besides I think you two are needed in the nursery."

"You'll tell us if anything changes," Helena whispered gripping Hank's hand tightly as several doctors rushed into the room.

"Yes," Martha assured, "Go to your children. They need you."

* * *

"Hank? What are you doing here?" Don asked, frowning at the look on Hank's face. "What's going on?"

"Vic," Helena whispered, holding Hank's hand tightly. "He passed out, too much blood loss."

"What?" Ollie gaped, "But- but he'll be okay right?"

"I don't know," Helena murmured.

"Hank, are you okay?" Don asked, softly. His brother stared up at him, and smiled weakly.

"No, not really," Hank said, sounding defeated. He released Helena's hand and walked over to the cots. He looked down at his three daughters and son who were slumbering peacefully, clueless as to what was happening. "What about their little brother or sister? God, what if…"

"They'll both be fine," Don assured, placing a warm hand on his brother's shoulder just as the door to the nursery opened softly. A group of Leaguers headed in all cheerful, until they noticed the worried, upset faces on those inside the room.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, as he shifted Owen onto his right side. His question was met with silence as more heroes filed in. "Ollie? Hank? What's going on?"

"Vic passed out," Don said, softly. "He's lost too much blood."

The group erupted into soft whispers of fear and dread.

"What about the babies?" Bart asked, his large brown eyes widening.

"The youngest hasn't been born yet," Hank murmured, "The other four are healthy."

"I'm sure that Q and the bub will be fine," Roy comforted. "I mean, why would the angels give us these gifts and then just take it away?"

Nobody answered, but Roy could feel everyone relaxing and taking the words in.

_'That was so corny, Roy,'_ Gabriel smirked. Roy tried hard not to whack him.


	46. Chapter 45

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 45**

* * *

"Thank God," Brad murmured. He had finally gotten the bleeding to stop and cleared Question out of any immediate danger. "Now, what are we going to do with the baby?"

"We're going to have to preform a caesarean," a female doctor said. "But there will be risks."

"That's an understatement," Brad murmured, "Is there any one in the nursery? We should have a doctor in there at all times. Those infants were born prematurely, I'd feel better if there was-"

"I'll go," Martha said, interrupting, "You guys are needed in here; if I need help I'll call. Shall I tell Hank and Helena what's happening?"

"Yeah, but don't mention anything about the risks caused by the caesarean," Brad said, preparing himself. "We don't want them to grow more upset then they are."

"Okay," Martha nodded; she turned to head out but then faced the doctor, "Do you think the baby will be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Brad said, sounding tired, "He stopped breathing for more then a minute; I don't know what effect that could have on the baby."

Martha frowned slightly, before finally leaving the room.

* * *

Don watched as his brother picked up one of the crying infants, the middle one. Hank held her against his chest and gently rocked her. Helena sat beside one of the cots stroking a soft cheek that belonged to the oldest girl.

"You're okay," Hank whispered softly, as the sobbing softened until it was a simple whimper. Don smiled softly when his brother's eyes met his own. The smile was returned as the red-haired placed the tiny girl back into the cot.

Hank and Helena spun around when they heard the door screech open. Martha walked in, still dressed in her nurse's outfit, which had a few drops of blood on it. The pair shivered slightly.

"What's happening?" Ollie asked, placing an assuring hand Hank's shoulder. Helena's hand snaked into Hank's once more and he immediately squeezed it gently.

"Question's fine, they've stopped the bleeding," Martha smiled. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"What about the baby?" Hank asked, squeezing Helena's hand assuring.

"They're about to preform a caesarean," Martha said.

"Wouldn't that make things worse?" Helena asked, fearfully.

"No, there are several types of C-sections and they are preforming the safest. He's under professional care," Martha assured, "He and the baby will be well looked after."

"She's right," Bruce asked, "We don't just hire any moron of the streets."

"I'm not to sure about Brad though," Bart said, loudly. There was a moment silence as Wally shook his head in annoyance. Hank stared at the teenager before snorting in laughter, causing a collective laughter in the group.

* * *

"It looks like he has RDS, I need a ventilator and the warmers right now," Brad said, as he cut the umbilical cord to the final infant. "He appears to have difficulty breathing."

"The ventilator is ready," Dr Jensen said, pushing a specialized cot towards the other doctor. Brad gently placed the infant on the soft mattress and watched as another doctor attached the ventilator to the infant.

"That's much better," Brad smiled, softly as the infant breathed with ease. "Okay, how's the stitching going?"

"It's done," another doctor said, "He's been stabilized. I think we've done all we can for him."

"Right," Brad nodded, peering at the sleeping infant. "Okay, er, we should have the infants properly examined. This little one appears to have jaundice. He looks like he's related to the Simpsons."

"Brad, be serious," Dr Jensen sighed. "Alright, we need to get a little blood from each infant to see if they have too much bilirubin in their systems. The chance of them being as healthy as they look is unlikely."

"Alright, lets get to work," Brad said, "In the mean time, I'm going to go and talk to Hank and Helena, let them know what's happening."

* * *

"So, so he'll be okay?" Helena asked, feeling the weight of the world flying off her shoulders. She and Hank sat before Brad in his office.

"Yes, he's still resting, but I think he'd like the visitors," Brad smiled.

"What about the babies?" Hank asked.

"They're being properly examined now," Brad said, "but truthfully, I think they're fine. The youngest however did have difficultly breathing at first and-"

"What!" Hank panicked.

"He's fine now Hank," Brad assured, "He's on a ventilator."

"You said 'and'," Helena asked, softly.

"Yeah," Brad nodded, "He's also suffering-"

"Suffering!" Hank panicked.

"It's okay Hank," Brad assured again, "Suffering is the wrong word. He had jaundice."

"Jaundice?" Hank yelped, "Jaun- what- What the hell is that?"

"Hank, calm down," Helena said, softly.

"It's when the infant has too much bilirubin in their blood," Brad explained, "It's gives them a yellowish appearance."

"Like the Simpsons?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, but not permanent," Brad smiled, great minds thought alike, the doctor decided. "He's undergoing phototherapy now. It is a special light that helps clear it up, he'll be perfectly healthy in a couple of days. Oh, I've just been sent the reports on the other babies."

"Are they good?" Hank asked.

"Perfect," Brad grinned, "This is incredible; I don't think I've ever since a multiple birth where the infants were all fine."

"Thank God," Helena sighed, "When can we see them?"

"Well, I'm sure the four older babies are already being taken to Vic's room," Brad said, "The youngest is still in the special care's room, as I said he is having difficulty breathing alone, but he will be fine soon."

"So everything's gone _fine,_" Helena smiled.

"Mmhmm," Brad returned the smile, "I'll take you two to Vic's room now."

"Cool," Hank nodded, visibly relieved.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Vigilante groaned as he finally collapsed on a brand new sofa, beside Sir Justin, "We've finally finished unpacking everything."

"Good, we can finally enjoy some quiet time to ourselves," Justin sighed, as he snuggled into Greg's arms, whose hands snuck around and relaxed on the firm round belly, protectively. "I wonder if we'll be blessed with a little girl or a boy."

"Dunno darlin', whatever he is will be good 'nough for me," Greg smiled, lifted one hand above Justin's head to stroke the blond locks. "But I think we gotta start pickin' out some names."

"If you say Clinton, I'll bonk you on the head," Justin warned.

"Okay, what do you think of Colton?" Greg grinned.

"Colt? I thought I was having your baby not Winged Victory's," Justin murmured, they heard the horse snort from the kitchen. "You better not be making a mess in there. And don't eat all the apples!"

"What about Cooper? Or Chase?" Greg suggested.

"No, what kind of name is Chase?" Justin snapped.

"What about Lancelot?" Greg said, missing the furrowing brow on Justin, "You should know that name."

"I am _not_ naming my child after that bastard," Justin growled. "Besides why so many boy names, he may be a she."

"I can't think of any names," Greg muttered, "What's wrong with Sir Lancelot?"

"Never mind," Justin murmured.

"Why don't we pick a cowboys name for a boy and a name from your time for a girl?" Greg suggested.

"That's sounds okay," Justin nodded.

"So what girl names existed back in your era?"

"Well, there was Argante," Justin shrugged.

"Nay," Greg smirked.

"Branwyn?" Justin suggested.

"Or Brandy," Greg grinned, "I'm thirsty."

"Shut up," Justin smiled, "Elizabeth?"

"I ain't naming my kid Elizabeth, reminds me of me days in high school," Greg pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Greg sniped, "Next name. What about Morgan?"

"You're an idiot," Justin smirked, as Greg grinned goofily.

"What was your mum's name?" Greg asked.

"Guinevere," Justin said, "Why?"

"You mean Gwen, Arthur's wife and Lancey's lover?" Greg asked.

"Yes, why?" Justin replied.

"And you never told me this because?"

"It happened centuries ago, I'll never see my mother again so I don't see why I should dwell in the past," Justin snapped. He wasn't pleased at were the conversation was going.

"Well, then who's your pa?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Justin growled, lying between gritted teeth, "Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, okay," Greg smiled, "I still think Gwen would be a nice name for a little girl."

"I suppose," Justin murmured, sounding deflated.

"You okay, darlin?"

"Yes, just tired," Justin sighed.

"Maybe a little nap," Greg suggested.

"Only if you join me," Justin smiled.

"That's dandy with me," Greg grinned, lop-sided.

* * *

Two days had past since the quintuplets were born, but Question showed no sign of waking up. Brad assured Helena and Hank that he was merely resting and getting his strength back, but neither wished to leave the man's side. The four healthy infants stayed inside the room with the new parents and were going well. The youngest was still in a separate room on the ventilator but was healthy.

"Hello little one," Helena whispered, as she gently pulled the youngest girl in her arms. Hank had the oldest boy in his arms as he peered into the other two cots while Question slumbered in the bed beside them. "I can't believe it, you guys are daddies now."

"Tell me about it, mom," Hank smiled as he gently stroked the soft cheek. "Well, do you think we should name them or wait til Vic wakes up?"

"I'm not sure," Helena answered, "It'll be kind of weird if we do."

"Yeah, but I don't see why this one has to wait," he said, motioning to the bundle in his arms. "He already has a name."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he," Helena grinned.

"Is that right Bal?" Hank smirked, before frowning, "Nah, Bal is a stupid nickname."

"What about Chaste?"

"That's worse then Bal," Hank said, bluntly.

"I suppose we could call him Balchaster," Helena smiled softly.

"What happened to Chester?" Question said, his voice coarse tiredly, as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," Hank grinned, as Helena sat beside Question with their daughter in her arms.

"Are they all okay?" Viktor asked, tried to sit up. Hank pulled several pillows behind his back while balancing the infant in the other arm.

"They are all fine," Hank assured, as Viktor looked around. "But-"

"Where's number five?" Viktor whispered.

"He's okay," Helena assured, "He had a little difficultly breathing when he was born but they have him on a ventilator. Brad said that he is going well."

"When will we see him?" Viktor asked.

"Once you get your strength back," Hank said, "We'll get you in a wheelie and we can go see the little bub."

"Have you seen him? What does he look like?" Question asked, as Helena pushed the cots over to allow Q to gaze at his other babies. "Who… who's the oldest, I don't really remember what happened? How long have I been out for?"

"You've been resting for about two days," Hank replied, "The oldest is the little red haired chica over there."

"Please, don't call our daughter a chicken again," Question said, his eye twitching.

"Then its Balchaster," Hank grinned, as Helena handed Question his oldest before sitting beside him. "Followed by the two blondes, the one with the green hat is the older one."

"What does he look like?" Question asked, snuggling closer to his lover and child. Hank sat near the edge of the bed, handed Balchaster to Question's free arm.

"He's got thick black hair and big brown eyes," Helena smiled, "None of them really look alike, except for the twins."

"Blonde one and blonde two are identical," Hank smirked. "But it doesn't explain why these kids all have different appearances. Is there something you're not telling me Q?"

"Oh, you know, Helena use to be a man," Question grinned. Hank snorted loudly as Helena stared at Question with a scandalised look on her face.

"Yeap, that explains it," Hank grinned back.

"We should decide their names," Helena smiled, "Brad said to write their names down on their birth forms once we decided, and he said he can fill out the rest."

"Well, lets start with Reddy here," Hank said, facing his eldest child. He stroked the reddened cheek and smiled warmly. "She is beautiful. Oi, what's the Italian word for beauty again?"

"Belle," Helena answered.

"Don't we have a list?" Question asked interrupting.

"We did," Hank shrugged, "I chucked it out… accidentally."

"Oh well," Question shrugged.

"Shall we have second names?"

"Hell yeah," Hank said, "At least if they don't like the first, they'll have a choice between two."

"Isabella," Question tried. "What about last name? I don't want to use my own, it's annoying."

"Mine is way too long," Helena said.

"Then Hall it is," Vic grinned.

"Great," Hank muttered. "Isabella Hall. Suppose it sounds okay."

"Isabella Livia Hall?" Vic tried.

"Any longer?" Hank asked. "What about Isabella Maria Hall?"

"That's the same, you gronk!" Vic snapped.

"How's Isabella Ava Hall sound?" Helena tested.

"I like it," Hank nodded, "Ava sounds good and then there is the bunch of nicknames from Isabella."

"What do you think, Belle?" Question asked, gently kissing the baby's forehead. A small murmur erupted from the infant. "Does that mean yes?"

"I guess so," Hank grinned, as he wrote down the name of the birth form, "Okay, Balchaster, it's your turn."

"Balchaster Ash Hall?" Question tried out, "Balchaster Alex Hall?"

"Balchaster Victor Hall?" Helena smirked, earning a glare from Question.

"No," he said bluntly.

"What about Balchaster Noah Hall?" Hank asked.

"If he fills my house up with two of each animal, you'll be in trouble," Question smirked.

"Balchaster James Hall?" Helena tried.

"I like that," Hank grinned, "James is a cool name, better then-"

"Don't say it," Question snapped, as the infant whimpered in his arms. "What's wrong, Bally?"

"He might be hungry," Helena said. "It's been a while since they ate."

"I'll get their bottles ready," Hank smiled. "What kind of nickname is Bally?"

"Shut up, and get his milk," Question murmured, looking a little dejected.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked.

"Shouldn't I know what's wrong with them?" Question asked, upset. Helena shook her head.

"Of course not," Helena said, softly, "You're new to this, we all are. The only way Hank and I know what's wrong with them is because we've been keeping tabs on when they last drank and had nappy changes."

Question rolled his eyes when he noticed the four exercise books they had for the infants.

"You've been awake for half an hour," Hank said, handing Question a bottle of formula milk. Vic smiled softly as his son suckled hungrily at the tit. "Helly and I have been doing this for two full days, and we still suck at it. You've got plenty of time to learn, I mean I'm still looking after Donny, and the twerps almost twenty!"

"He's twenty-one," Question snapped.

"He's nineteen!" Hank snapped, back.

"Aren't you four years older then him," Question asked.

"Yes," Hank replied. "What's your point?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five," Hank said when realization hit him. "Holy shit! My baby brother's twenty-one!"

"Yup," Question muttered.

"He's legal already!" Hank said, rubbing his forehead. "Oy… Hang on, what about his birthday bash?"

"You were there," Helena sighed, "You got drunk, dumbass!"

"Oh, yeah, that's would explain it," Hank grinned, nodding.


	47. Chapter 46

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 46**

* * *

"I'd have liked it better if we had four rooms," Booster sighed.

"Boost, we're having twins not triplets," Ted smiled, as he watched Booster carry several boxes into their new home. The house was still bare other then the brown boxes scattered everywhere and the leather sofas in the soon to be TV room.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to have a spare room for junk," Booster said, "You know, the memorabilia."

"Well, the attic's pretty big, and easy to get to," Ted shrugged. "I'm sure you could fix it up."

"Yeah, it would give me some thing to do when the bubs are around," Booster said.

"You mean when they are sleeping," Ted growled.

"Well, yeah, but if I need to bang, bang anything," Booster shrugged.

"We'll be in separate room to them, if you need to _bang, bang_," Ted smirked; Booster grinned as he pulled his lover into his arms.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Booster grinned, just as Ted pushed him away. Booster looked bewildered.

"Yeah, and I'd love it you have a shower every day," Ted said, blocking his nose.

"Hey!" Booster laughed. "Smartass. You know, maybe a shower would be nice, if you join me."

"I'd love to," Ted grinned, nibbling on Booster's lower lip.

* * *

"So what names have you guys decided?" Don asked, as he cuddled one of his blonde nieces.

"Isabella Ava and Balchaster James," Viktor answered, "And the one you're holding is Alexis Britney, she's the younger twin. Her twin is Callisto Ashley."

"Good thing the twins aren't wearing the same colours," Ollie smirked, Alexis was in a pale purple jumpsuit while her older twin was in a pale pink jumpsuit. "What about the youngest? Have you named the little fellow yet?"

"No," Hank shrugged, "We figured we'd name him when he gets better."

"Truthfully, I think we've run out of names," Helena laughed.

"What have the doctors said about them?"

"They are all healthy," Victor smiled, before frowning slightly. It had been five days since the quins were born, but he still hadn't seen his youngest son. The problems he had faced during the birth had kept him bed-ridden, and because his youngest was attached to a ventilator he still hadn't seen him.

"The little one's getting better," Hank said, "The Simpson's skin disease is almost gone, and Brad said that the last x-ray they had on his chest were showing his lungs are growing stronger."

"That's great," Ollie grinned. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Have you two seen him yet?" Viktor asked. The two men shook their heads.

"No, Brad's not letting any one in to see him other then the parents," Don pouted, "Oh well, I can wait."

"Yeah, now you can gobble his brother and sisters," Ollie grinned.

"Gobble, gobble, gobble!" Don gurgled like a baby.

"God, you remind me of Shayera," Viktor groaned.

"What? The whole '_what a cute widdle baby, I'm gonna eat you up, yes I am! I'm gonna eat you all up_,'" Don said, mimicking Shayera.

"Yeah, that's scary," Helena said, "That was the oddest thing I had every witnessed."

"Even odder then Amazo crying," Hank grinned.

"Definitely," Helena said.

"Hank, did you take any pics of the bub with your phone?" Don asked. Hank stared at his brother with a dumb look on his face. "You didn't, did you?"

"Why did we think of that?" Helena snapped, startling the group as she pushed Hank out the door, "GO! Get photos for Vic now!"

"Okay! Okay! Bloody hell! Women!"

* * *

"We go see you new friends, Owen?" Bruce asked, as he lifted the almost four-month-old infant. The baby nodded slightly, fidgeting with his father's collar.

"You ready?" Wally asked, as he grabbed the baby bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Bart and Tim ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, and Dick said that Roy said he'll be here in fifteen seconds," Wally said.

"Which means half an hour in Roy's world," Bruce grinned, when they heard Roy calling for them.

"Hey! Are you two ready yet?" Wally and Bruce stared at each other.

"He is so hiding something," Wally muttered, as they walked out of the nursery.

"Baba baba ba," Owen babbled, nodding his head as he spoke, "Bababa."

"That's right Owen, I'm baba," Wally grinned.

"Baba!" Owen screeched, shaking his head.

"He means I'm baba," Bruce grinned, "You're the mama."

"Mamamamama," Owen gurgled, snuggling against Bruce's neck.

"See, he thinks you're the mama," Wally grinned. Neither noticed Owen rolling his eyes as they met up with Bart and Tim. "You boys ready?"

"Yeah," Bart said, zipping over to the infant, "We go bye-bye?"

"baba baba," Owen retorted.

"He said bye bye!" Bart grinned.

"He said baba," Tim corrected.

"Whatever," Bart said, bluntly. a plush ball whacked him across the head. "HEY!"

"Too slow," Roy grinned, as Bart threw the ball back hard. Roy simply moved out of the way letting it crash into Dick. The dark haired man yelped as he fell over a coffee table.

"Bart!" Wally snapped, zooming over to his best friend to help him up as Roy tried hard not to laugh.

"What the hell was that?" Dick asked, rubbing his sore thigh.

"Owen's ball," Tim grinned. Dick looked around and found the offending ball.

"Don't even think about it," Bruce warned, "Let's go."

Dick grunted slightly as Roy and Bart high-fived.

"How'd you dodge that ball?" Wally asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Roy grinned.

"Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

"Jackass,"

"Pussy,"

"Bastard,"

"Moron,"

"Shut up," Bruce snapped. "I dont want Owen learning those words!"

* * *

Hank stood in the empty room, confused.

"Er, where's the baby?" Hank asked.

"With Dr Leison," a nurse said, leaving the room without a second word.

"Who the fuck is Dr Leison, and what's he doing with my son?" Hank snapped to nobody. He turned around breathing nervously, when he noticed something under his foot. He knelt down and pulled the paper from under his foot eying the image of a man with his baby son. He turned the card around, in a fancy script it wrote Saint Joseph, The Protector with a prayer underneath.

"_Gracious Saint Joseph, protect me and my family from all evil as you did the Holy Family. Kindly keep us ever united in the love of Christ, ever fervent in imitation of the virtue of our Blessed Lady, your sinless spouse, and always faithful in devotion to you," _Hank murmured before reading the final word. "Amen."

He took a final look at the picture on the card, before he pocketed it and headed out in search of Brad. Just as he reached the door and reached for the knob it swung open almost knocking him. Brad stood on the other end, with the cot and baby beside him

"Brad," Hank murmured, "How is he?"

"Much better," Brad smiled, "The jaundice is gone, which is odd because it usually takes a full two weeks to go. He's cleared up within four days and the considering how bad it looked."

"What about his lungs?"

"They're strengthening at an alarming rate," Brad said, "I haven't seen anything like it. I suspect that by the end this week, he should be fine to go home with you guys."

"Great," Hank grinned, looking down at his pocket where the card rested. He yanked his phone out of the other pocket and switched on the camera. He pointed the phone in the direction of the sleeping infant, "Say cheese, buddy. Gotta take a picture of you for your daddy. He's feeling much better and he cant wait to see you."

The phone made a popping sound as the shot was taken. Hank admired the picture he had taken before pocketing the phone and pushing the cot into the corner. He leaned in and gave his smallest child a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room.

* * *

"Look, Owen, baby," Bart said, as he struggled to keep the squirming baby in his arms. "Stop that."

"Ba baba," Owen gurgled, pointing at brown haired Balchaster. He still continued to move, frustrated in Bart's arms.

"Having difficulty there?" Tim smirked, standing before the twins cots. He turned and faced Helena, "Which one's which?"

"Alexis is in the purple and Callisto is in the pink," Helena replied.

"Okay and the two older ones are Isabella and Balchaster?" Bart said, handing Owen to Wally in annoyance. "He has worms in his diaper."

"Bruce, Owen needs a change," Wally called out, turning to his partner. Bruce glowered at him sitting beside the Question who shook his head, between them sat Don grinning widely. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good idea," Bruce said, facing Question, "it is times like this I understand why women get fed up with men."

"I heard that, Bruce," Helena grinned.

"Heard what?" Bruce smirked as Question and Don grinned.

"When are Ted and Justin coming?" Don said, relaxing beside Question on the bed.

"Knowing Ted, he's probably waiting for Booster to pimp up his hair," Bruce murmured. Don snorted loudly.

"I thought you were going to say pimp someone else up," Don grinned.

"No wonder Hank still thinks you're nineteen," Question smirked.

"Your boyfriend is a moron," Bruce smirked.

"No he isn't," Question snapped.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend?" Bruce said, bluntly.

"Shut up," Question said, blushing under his mask.

"A threesome would be fun," Don grinned.

"You little slut," Question snorted, softly. Don gave him a mock glare as Bruce roared with laughter.

"Don't let Hank hear you say that," Don smirked.

"That reminds me, where is the jackass?"

* * *

Two days had past since Question had first seen the picture of his raven haired son. He was finally able to walk alone unaided, simply because he'd swat Helena or Hank away if they tried to help.

The paranoid man was growing excited by the minute; he was finally able to see his youngest son. He had grown extremely impatient with himself in the past days, annoyed at his weakness.

"You ready, Vic?" Hank asked, receiving a hundred quick nods. "Okay… Let's go."

"What about the babies?" Question asked, facing his children as he leant against the door. Hank was about to answer when the door slung open. Question squealed when he suddenly fell backwards collapsing on the ground.

"Q! Are you okay?" Hank gaped, as Helena ran over.

"I'm fine," Question murmured, turning his head slightly behind him. Martha lay unimpressed under him. "I was cushioned."

"Its okay, you can sit here as long as you like," Martha growled, "Don't mind my legs, or my abdomen."

"Uh right," Q said, grabbing Helena's hand in his left and Hank's in his right. As he was pulled up, Martha let out a sigh of relief as she slowly pulled her self up.

"Nice timing," Hank smirked, "You mind sticking around a bit? We wanna go see, err, well the other baby."

"Still no name?" Martha asked, the three looked at her sheepishly. "Alright, I'll do it. But I ain't changing any nappies. But before you go, have you guys seen a card with St Joseph on it?"

"Yeah," Hank said, instantly, as he pulled out his wallet and then the card. "It was in the nursery where the baby is."

"I must have dropped it when I was helping out," Martha said, looking confused, taking the card from the red-haired man. Helena grabbed Martha's hand gently and examined the card. "I don't know how it fell out of my purse. I carry that and a few others with me everywhere."

"What others ones do you have?" Helena asked.

"Agathius, he's the patron saint of headaches," Martha grinned, as she pulled her several cards out of her pocket and handed them to Hank.

"That's useful," Hank grinned.

"I've got one for toothache too," Martha said, frowning as she grasped at her cheek. "The chocolates finally caught up with me."

Helena laughed loudly, but not at Martha's joke. "Why have you drawn a fake moustache on the archangel Michael?"

"That wasn't me," Martha grinned, as she took the card. "That was one of my friends, Uriel. I didn't want to rub it off. You see, he was making fun of Michael, my brother."

The trio chuckled, amused.

"You three should go," Martha said, turning to the infants. "Don't worry about the babies; I don't even need to watch. They've got angels watching them."

"Why do you carry St Joseph with you, though?" Hank asked, "I mean, I read the prayer on the back and it sounds like it's a card all dads should have."

"No reason, I just think he is one of the best saints around," Martha smiled, "He adopted a boy that wasn't his own back in those days. If he didn't do what he done Mary would have been stoned to death."

"Yeah, that's a bit too extreme for even me," Hank murmured. "Man people were morons back in those days."

"People are still morons," Helena said, "Stoning still happens. Our first reaction to something different is to pick up a rock and throw it, hoping something breaks."

"That's what my brother said," Martha smiled.

"Which one?" Hank asked, as Question rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Michael," Martha answered, "I think you guys should go, Q's about to have a cardiac arrest."

"Yes, let's go!" Question growled.

* * *

"Er, Ollie what are you doing?" Don asked, as he watched Ollie sitting on a sofa inside their newly built nursery. Two wooden cribs sat beside each other adorned with white and cream bed sheets. The older man was busy folding baby clothes away but for some reason everything was ordered by colours. Don raised a brow when he realized it was more then colour coding. They were also coded by their shade the darker shade was on the bottom and then the lighter on top.

"Just fixing the clothes," Ollie said, eyebrows burrowed and bottom lip bitten hard as he struggled to fold a body suit.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Don said, "But why are you colour coding everything? Only geeks do that?"

"Saving you the trouble," Ollie smirked, as he placed a pale pink bib on a dark pink bib.

"Funny," Don grinned, before sitting beside his lover, "Seriously, what's wrong? You've been acting like Bizarro, all sane and rational."

"Cute," Ollie murmured, "Donny, I don't know where to start."

"Well, are you pregnant?" Don asked. Ollie stared at him with a blank stare. "It was a joke. Any way, you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna flip… well at least not too much."

"I got a voicemail the other day, when the quins were born," Ollie sighed, rubbing Don's round belly, affectionately. The younger man sat on his lap comfortably

"From who?" Don asked, snuggling into Ollie's arms.

"This girl," Ollie said, "she claims to be my daughter."

Don was silent for a minute as he ran the words through his head.

"Donny, you okay?" Ollie asked, fearing the worst; _Had he just ruined their relationship?_

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," Don replied, taking Ollie's hand into his own. "What did she say?"

"Her mum just died," Ollie replied, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "Bonnie, she was a friend of mine. Years ago, when Roy was about eleven, I met her. She was an archer too; called her self Miss Arrowette. We went out a couple of times, before she just disappeared, which was about fifteen years ago."

"Are you certain she's yours?" Don asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie wasn't the type to sleep around," Ollie said, softly. "Her funeral is tomorrow."

"Are you going?" Don asked, stroking Ollie's golden looks.

"I don't know," Ollie sighed, "I want to, but, what the hell am I meant to tell the kid. Hell, I don't even know if she has anywhere to stay now."

"So then go and find out," Don smiled, "I mean if she is your daughter I'm sure you'd want to know her."

"I do," Ollie nodded, "but, do you think you could come with me?"

"Uh, not sure that's a good idea," Don said, raising a brow. "Bringing your pregnant _male _lover to your long-lost daughter's mother's funeral?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Ollie grinned, "And to think I was worried about telling you."

"Yeah, shame on you," Don snorted, "Mistaking me for my brother. Shame, shame, shame."

"Oh shut up," Ollie smirked, kissing the smaller man on his cheek. Don responded by wrapping an arm around Ollie's hand to pull him into a passionate kiss.


	48. Chapter 47

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 47.**

Inside a church, the funeral was being held; Oliver Queen sat at the back row, his attention fixated on the coffin. The mass was finally over and everyone was queuing out.

He had spent most of the funeral wondering what his life would be like if Bonnie hadn't disappeared out of his life fifteen years ago. He also wondered why she left; he couldn't believe that she thought he'd abandon her because she was pregnant.

Then again he was a playboy; it did leave that kind of an image of one, sometimes.

He still hadn't seen his daughter, if she was his. Or maybe he had, he wasn't exactly sure what she looked like. Oliver looked around noticing that while he brooded about his past life most of the people had left the Church other then a small group of people. Ollie saw two men, one being the priest and another a large brown-haired man and three women, one elderly lady who Ollie recognized as Bonnie's mother, a brunette who was about his age and then a young long haired blonde, sniffling into a tissue.

Ollie bit down on his tongue hard before opening his jaw to relieve the pain. He swore inwardly, why was he nervous? The girl was meant to be nervous, not him; he was the adult! Ollie breathed in deeply, when the girl turned and faced him, he suddenly had a sudden urge to duck and hide between the pews. She was staring at him from behind wet red eyes, her lips quivering. He smiled at her weakly as she slowly made her way up to him.

"Hi," she whispered softly. Ollie swallowed slightly, he felt like he was staring into a mirror. Or at least; into his own eyes, large and opal shaped. Ollie still stared at her, noticing the raised eyebrow he was getting. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ollie murmured, when he suddenly snapped out of his reverie. He felt a little stupid now, "Sorry, I'm okay. Susanne, I'm guessing"

"Yeah, you must be Mr Queen?" she asked, softly. Ollie nodded, before shaking his head. "You're not?"

"No, I mean call me Ollie," Ollie muttered, butterflies rushing in his stomach. She smiled, again. She was beautiful in Ollie's eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry, sorry about your mother. I know how hard it is to lose your parents."

"Thank you, but she's not really gone though," Susanne said, pulling a long strand of hair out of her face. Ollie nodded. The pair was met with a comfortable silence, staring at one another, as the girl's grandmother approached them.

"Cissie, who are you talking too?" She croaked in a high-pitch voice. Ollie tried hard not to flinch.

"Uh, grandma, this is Oliver Queen," Suzanne said loudly.

"Who?" The old woman practically shouted.

"Oliver Queen!" Susanne said, even louder, before turning to Ollie, "She's deaf in one ear."

"Oh, o-" Ollie jumped when the old woman spat at his feet, turned around and shuffled off.

"Grandma!"

"Did she just spit at me?"

"Er, um, she's Greek?" Suzanne tried, going bright red, feeling humiliated "Sorry, she's like that sometimes."

"That's disgusting," Ollie muttered; suddenly very glad he was wearing really old shoes.

* * *

It had been almost a full two weeks since the quins were born, and finally all five infants were together in Question's private room. The youngest infant had made a full recovery, his animated snores (sometimes louder then Hank, Question was sure) a sign of the strength of his lungs as he slept. Question was lying across his bed, Helena asleep beside him, trying to ignore the snores, only one thing on his mind; sleep. In the past week, he, Helena and Hank had only about four hours of sleep.

The lack of sleep was caused by the fact that there was usually three infants awake at one time during the twenty-four hours of the day. The past half hour was the first time the five were all asleep together. Hank had practically curled himself in the corner on the room and fell asleep, too exhausted to get into his bed. Helena jumped right into the bed and fell asleep with out a second thought. Question however spent the first ten minutes of silence walking around making sure each infant was warm, before feeding Hankette, and then finally covering Hank with a blanket; pink with lilac hearts.

Question sighed, willing himself to sleep, knowing it would take long before Isabella or Callisto woke up. They were the first of the five asleep, which was a little over an hour ago. The youngest, still with out a name was the last asleep only half an hour. Question yawned, his eyes finally fluttering shut, and his mind blanking out when a cry brought him out of his dazed faze.

"Aww," Question whined, sitting up and looking for the source of the cry, "Balchaster, couldn't you sleep for another hour."

The infant replied with another cry, so Question slid out of bed and headed over to the crib. He lifted the infant into his arms, and rocked him slightly. He turned and almost jumped out of his skin, when he saw Hank standing before him looking annoyed.

"Don't do that!" Question snapped. Hank grunted before turning around to return to his corner. "Wouldn't you prefer to sleep in the bed?"

"You m-m-m-mind?" Hank yawned, loudly. Question shook his head and he placed the sleeping infant back in his crib. Question turned to face his bed, smiling slightly as Hank rolled into the middle of the bed, flat on his back. Question tried hard not to snort as Helena turned around in her sleep and placed her head on Hank's chest. Hank's head lifted up to stare down at her in surprise. He turned it to Question, his eyes wide. "Get her off me!"

"Oh just let her sleep," Viktor murmured, sliding into the bed, and beside Hank. He slid himself under the muscled arm, "What can I say? You're comfortable."

"Gee thanks," Hank snorted, Question snored softly. "I'll give you comforta- Q? Gimme a break, no one sleeps that fast!"

Hank smiled softly as Question snuggled deeper into his chest.

* * *

"Err, Justin, darlin' what are you doing?" Greg asked, with a raised brow as he watched the Knight scrubbing the floor inside the nursery.

"Cleaning," Justin grunted as he rubbed the rag hard across the ground. He was kneeling, his almost full-term belly barely allowing him to move.

"Darlin, I think you're meant to be resting," Greg sighed, he was growing a little bored with finding Justin scrubbing, or mopping, or washing, or dusting, or folding, or whatever other house work there was. "Come on, put that thing down and put your feet up!"

"Stop treating me like a pregnant woman!" Justin snapped.

"You're the one that's cleaning!" Greg laughed, "Come on, maybe a nice hot bath, _with bubbles_."

"I suppose," Justin murmured, "and I do like bubbles."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Don asked as soon as Ollie walked into his home. Ollie stared at him for a second, "Yes, I've been waiting here. So?"

"It was a nice service," Ollie murmured, before smiling slightly. "Don, she's beautiful."

Don smiled, "What was she like?"

Ollie grinned, pulling Don into his arms, "perfect, and kinda like you. You know, shy yet confident. She seems to be a really caring person. She got embarrassed when her grandma spat at me."

"Her grandma spat at you!" Don snorted, "What did you do?"

"Dunno," Ollie grinned, before the grin shrunk to a small smile, "I'm pretty sure she's my daughter. I have this feeling around her, like, I don't know. Its kinda like I can sense it."

"Well, from every thing you told me about her mum," Don said, "She probably is."

"Legally, I'm gonna have to make sure," Ollie said, pulling at his goatee.

"Why?" Don asked, "I don't think she'll be too happy about a blood test."

"I know, but I'd rather be a hundred percent sure," Ollie said, "Call it the scrooge inside me. Not to mention the board will probably demand it!"

"Right," Don nodded, before looking at his lover quizzically, "Does she know you're Green Arrow?"

"Er- uh, I don't know," Ollie said. "I didn't really ask. Though I suppose I could ask her later. I've arranged a lunch for next week, I still haven't told her the day though. We have an ultrasound next week don't we, I couldn't remember what day."

"Yeah, Tuesday," Don said, rolling his eyes before smirking. "Last one, before the big day."

"Oh God," Ollie whimpered, "What the hell am I meant to tell her about us!"

"Okay, maybe you should slow down," Don laughed, "You don't have to tell her everything right away. You'd give the poor girl a cardiac attack, especially if you tell her that a man is pregnant."

"Okay, point taken," Ollie nodded, "I hope she's not a homophobe."

"She better not be," Don said, outraged "That's sexism!"

* * *

"You are beginning to annoy me," Tim sighed, pushing Bart and Kon away. The two had decided to spend the rest of their afternoon together annoying Tim, by sitting on him rather then on the rest of the sofa. Kon floated above him for a few seconds before dropping once more onto Tim's lap, Bart followed, zipping onto the Kryptonian clone giggling. "Geroffme!"

"Oi! This is a library! Keep it down!" Martha snapped, head resting on her arms sitting before her desk.

"Sorry," Tim muttered, punching Bart across the shoulder.

"Ow!" Bart whined, as Kon pushed Bart off the sofa and sat beside Tim quietly.

"Hey Martha, how come there isn't any Harry Potter books left in here?" Kon asked.

"The movie _and _the book are coming out next month," Martha replied, "So everyone is trying to re-read the books again."

"I can't wait, already pre-ordered it," Tim said, "Well, Bruce did, he ordered a copy for all of us. But Bart and Wally can't read it until Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Dick and I read it."

"Why?" Martha asked, looking up from her desk.

"Because Wally ruined Half-Blood Prince for Bruce," Tim said, "Told him that Dumbledore-"

"I HAVENT FINISHED IT YET!" Kon roared startling the group.

"Okay," Martha murmured, "Relax. It's just a book."

"Oh, only you would say that," Roy grinned, as he strolled into the book. "I just finished reading it actually."

"What? The Deathly Hallows?" Bart gaped, jumping up.

"Yeah, me, Lucifer, and some chick called Lylith snuck into the author's home and read it," Roy said.

"You went with Lylith!" Martha snapped. "What are you trying to do? Tarnish my reputation Up There!"

"What's wrong with Lylith? I thought she was very nice," Roy said, "Pretty hot too, I mean for a demon."

"Don't let Dick hear you say that," Tim said, in a sing-song voice.

"SHE IS NOT HOT! SHE'S A TART!" Martha screeched.

"Okay! Relax," Roy laughed, "I see you two have history."

"Cassiel has a history," Martha corrected, "Meaning you should have too!"

"Yeah, but I'm the male Cassiel," Roy smirked.

"You still have a girl's name though," Martha said, bluntness etched on her face. Kon and Bart snorted loudly.

"So, how does Harry Potter end?" Tim asked, looking directly at Kon, who was reading his own copy of the Order of the Phoenix; with a red texta mark drawn in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kon screeched.

* * *

"Owen, stop that!" Bruce groaned, lifting the dark-haired baby into his arms, "Don't make me put you in a cage!"

Owen gurgled, pulling at Bruce's nostril.

"Ow!"

Owen gave a loud giggle as he was placed back on the soft rug.

"Stay on the carpet," Bruce said, "The tile is too cold and you might hurt yourself!"

Owen lifted his head up to stare at his father, before turning around and crawling back over to the tile giggling.

"Owen Lucas West-Wayne!" Bruce snapped. "If you get sick I won't take you to the doctors!"

Owen blew a raspberry as he finally hoisted himself onto the tile; he gave a little sigh before resting his head against the cold tile.

"Owen!" Bruce cried, exasperated. "I'm not going to pick you up! You can stay there. I'm going to read my book!"

Owen looked up to see_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _covering his father's face. He turned back around to the television watching a documentary about bats. Sighing he crawled back around towards the carpet where the remote sat, fallen under the couch. He pushed himself as quickly as he could, which wasn't very quick considering he was barely four months. When he reached the couch, he snuck his wrist under, reaching for the remote. After finally reaching the remote, his elbow underneath the couch, he tried to pull it out, only to find it trapped.

The smile on his face fell, as he struggled to pull his elbow out from under the couch. He grunted loudly, looking up at Bruce, only to be met by the book again.

"Mama!" He cried loudly.

"Not listening," Bruce sang. Owen glared moodily still struggling to pull his arm out. "And don't call me mama, its dada!"

"MAMA!" Owen screeched, before breaking into a loud sob.

"What have you done now?" Bruce said looking up towards the tile only to find Owen wasn't there; he stood up, he narrowly missed stepping on the infant. He walked towards the tile confused. "Owen."

"Mama," Owen said, still pulling at his arm. Bruce turned around spotting Owen.

"What's wrong with you?" Bruce asked walking over to the baby. He knelt down and placed his hands underneath the infant's armpits, before trying to pull him up. Owen screeched loudly, causing Bruce to almost drop him in fright. "What's wrong? Oh, your arm… How on earth did you do that?"

Owen whined slightly, as Bruce tried to pull the arm out.

"What did you do, put superglue on your elbow?" Bruce asked, trying to lift the couch up. Owen whined again, getting cranky. "Okay, this couch is far too heavy; I can't lift it alone or push it. You're gonna have to wait til Wally gets home, I'll go and call him."

Owen let out a cry when Bruce stood up, "mama!"

"I'm getting the phone, Owen, its okay," Bruce said, stepping away from the couch towards the phone. Owen began to blubber as he watched the large feet more away. "Its okay son, I'm coming back, just getting the phone."

"_Mama_," Owen sobbed, pulling at his arm. Bruce rushed back, and sat beside the infant, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Its okay, baby," Bruce smiled, he couldnt bare to hear him cry. "What were you trying to get anyway?"

Bruce manoeuvred himself until he was lying down, peering under the couch. He saw the shiny black remote still in Owen's hand.

"Hey, the remote," Bruce said excitedly, before stuffing his hand under the couch. He grabbed the remote and pulled his hand out. Or at least tried too. His smile at finding the remote fell when he realised he too, was stuck, like Owen. "Son of a bitch!"

He stared down at Owen, who was glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that! This is your fault!"

Owen rolled his eyes, before placing his head down onto the carpet. He began to lull himself to sleep, his eyes fluttering till they shut.

"Oh, that would be right," Bruce said, sarcastically, "Trapped, so he falls asleep."


	49. Chapter 48

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 48**

* * *

"God, it's nice to be able to fit into my old clothes again," Question sighed, as he zipped up his jeans.

"_Really_, your ass still looks the same to me," Hank smirked.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at my ass to begin with?" Question grinned. Hank rolled his eyes. "_Pervert_."

"Whatever," Hank muttered, "Why are you getting dressed up for anyway?"

"I'm going for a walk," Question said, happily, "down to that new mall and then we'll go to your brother's for dinner."

"What about the quins?" Hank asked.

"That's why you're here," Question grinned.

"You want me to stay alone with the five of 'em?" Hank snapped.

"No, you're coming with me," Question smirked. "You can push the pram."

"What the hell? How are you meant to fit five kids in one pram?" Hank growled, "You gonna throw them on top of one another?"

"No, idiot," Question said, rolling his eyes, "It's made for quintuplets, two at the front and three at the back."

"What?" Hank asked, "Where is this bloody pram?"

"In the foyer," Question said, "Bruce had it specially made for the quins. It's small but at the same time provides the room they need to move; go and grab Balchaster and Isabelle. I'll get the twins and… er the baby."

"God, we need to give him a name," Hank sighed. "I can't keep calling him _nameless_!"

"I'll say," Question said, "Maybe we can try and find the right name for him today. What was your dad's name?"

"Irwin," Hank replied, his face blank.

"Maybe not," Question murmured.

"What was your dad's name?" Hank asked

"its not important..."

"Vic..."

"_Mufasa_," Question replied, trying to ignore the stare he was getting. "I don't know, so don't ask."

"Mufasa!" Hank repeated, finally laughing, "Why didn't he call you Simba?"

"Shut up," Question said. "Steve!"

"That wasn't funny," Hank said, shaking his head.

* * *

"They're late," Martha said, scratching her nose. Brad sighed loudly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Tired, that's all," Brad said, softly. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"Yeah, you've been acting all Bizarro on us anyway," Martha smiled, "Clumsy like Tonks."

"Is there anyone else you want to compare me too?" Brad grinned, goofily.

"Well, you remind me of Goofy," Martha smirked.

"Oh yeah! Well you remind me of, of, er, Mighty Mouse!" Brad stumbled.

"Right," Martha grinned. "That's one of your best!"

"Shut up!" Brad said, indignantly just as the expected couple barged into the room.

"Sorry we're late," Don said, "Some one here couldn't decide what to wear."

"Oh shut it," Ollie said, grinning slightly.

"You're wearing your Green Arrow out fit," Brad said with a raised brow, as Don lay on the bed baring his large round belly. The doctor went straight to work, applying the cold gel onto the man's tummy.

"I hate that part," Don said, his teeth chattering.

"Will we be able to tell the sexes yet?" Ollie said.

"We were able to tell from your last ultrasound," Brad said, running the machine across the gel as the inside of Don lit up on the screen.

"You were?" Don asked, "But weren't they too young to determine?"

"You were almost five months, of course not," Brad grinned.

"Wait, you've known what they are, and you didn't tell us?" Ollie asked, "I wanna know! What are they?"

"What about you Don, do you wanna know?" Brad asked, before muttering to himself, "Good, two healthy strong heartbeats."

"Er, I don't know," Don replied, "I suppose, yeah, it wouldn't hurt."

"Well, look up at the screen," Brad said, pointing his finger at one of the foetus, "See that there…"

"Holy moly," Ollie murmured, poking at something on the screen. "Is that a-"

"Arm, that's the penis," Brad said, pointing downwards.

"Does that mean it's a boy?" Ollie asked, Brad and Martha stared at him with an unimpressed look.

"Well, that's what it usually means," Don said, bluntly. "What about the other one?"

"Well the other one has decided to moon us, for the time being," Brad grinned. "But I know that she's a she."

"Cool, that means it will be Jack and Phoebe," Ollie grinned.

"I'll give you a Jack," Don said, gruffly.

"As long as it ends with Daniels," Ollie smirked.

"You guys are coming over tonight aren't you?" Don said, sighing slightly annoyed at his partner.

"What for?" Martha asked.

"The dinner, shell for brains," Brad smirked.

"Piss off," Martha muttered; Don sighed, covering his belly as though blocking the infants' ears. "And yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

"Bruce and Owen should be home," Tim said, moments after he gathered his stomach together. He hated travelling via teleporter.

"Wally isn't home?" Roy asked.

"Dude, we just saw him up in the Tower," Dick laughed, "His shift doesn't finish until tonight."

"Right," Roy said, "Damn, I was hoping to play a game of ping-pong. I love seeing the look on his face when I kick his ass."

"Well, you still haven't beaten me," Kon smirked.

"Yeah, cause you cheat!" Roy snapped, "Ping-pong only requires one ball not seven!"

Kon laughed loudly as Bart zoomed past the group up to the door. He pressed the door bell once.

"Alfred isn't here, remember," Tim said, "and Bruce is probably in the cave."

"No, he's not," Roy said, looking hard through the door, "He's lying on the ground next to Owen…"

"Wow," Cassie said, grinning, "Where's a camera when you need it?"

"You know, he's not moving," Roy said, frowning, when Dick ran up to the door and struggled to unlock the door.

"BRUCE! What if he's hurt?" Dick panicked, dropping his keys. "Shit!"

"Let me," Kon said, before flying through the door, causing Bart and Cassie to yelp. Dick and Tim ran through the broken door, followed by the group until the rushed into the TV room, where Bruce was sitting up looking rather startled.

"What was that crashing noise?" Bruce asked, with a raised brow. "Bart? What did you do?"

"It wasn't him," Kon said, quickly coming to his friend's aid.

"I saw- err well Boy scout Junior saw you lying on the ground with his x-ray," Roy said, "We kinda panicked."

"Right," Bruce nodded, as Owen stirred, looking up at his mother, before turning around to face the group. His face lit up when he saw Bart.

"What are you doing on the ground anyway?" Bart asked, grinning back at the infant.

"Owen got his arm stuck under the couch," Bruce replied. "And then got my hand stuck, er, trying to gets his arm out. The couch is too heavy to move."

"Here, I'll get it," Kon grinned, flying over. Moments later Bruce stood up with Owen in his arms. The infant rubbed his previously stuck arm, as though relieved he was free.

"How long have you been stuck for?" Tim asked.

"Since about ten," Bruce replied, "What's the time now?"

"Three, in the arvo," Bart laughed, "God, how boring!"

"Try lying through it," Bruce said, dryly. "Owen fell asleep the moment he realized we weren't going any where."

"That's sounds like something Wally would do," Dick laughed.

"I don't know if that worries me or not," Bruce murmured. "Bloody hell, I'm starving."

Owen whined slightly.

"As is Owen," Bruce said, "I'm gonna go eat."

He walked away heading in the direction of the kitchen, before turning back around. "Ollie's having that dinner tonight ain't he?"

"Yeap," Roy said, "About six-thirty or something."

"Seven," Dick sighed.

"What ever," Roy shrugged.

* * *

"So wait, you're already a dad?" Booster asked, with a raised brow. "Boy, have you been busy."

"When did this happen?" Roy asked, slurping down his Coke Zero.

"When you were about twelve," Ollie said, through a mouthful of chicken and rice, "you remember Bonnie King right?"

"Yeap," Roy nodded, grinning slightly. "I remember the stupid arrows she made. That powder-puff was the coolest!"

"Powder-puff?" Don asked.

"She'd shot an arrow at the bad dudes and it would explode into talcum powder," Roy grinned, "Blinding them like a bloody bat!"

"So she made stupid arrows like Ollie," Booster smirked, "Did she have a bad name like Ollie?"

"Miss Arrowette," Roy smirked.

"What's wrong with Green Arrow, Buster?" Ollie growled.

"Imagine if Roy called himself Red Arrow," Dinah laughed.

"Because Speedy wasn't bad enough," Don smirked.

"Shut your trap," Roy grinned, "Red Arrow, that's what the Bizarro Green Arrow would call himself."

"What would Bizarro Speedy call himself then?" Ollie said, bluntly.

"Sober," Roy smirked, getting a loud laugh from Hank only. The rest of the group stared at him. "What? I can joke about myself, and Hank found it funny."

"Hank's sense of humour is questionable," Don said, bluntly. An angry scream from what sounded like Kon-El sounded, though they all choose to ignore it.

"Ah! You lot are all just boring," Hank snapped.

Dick walked into the Dining Room. "Kon's trying to beat up Bart again, something about revealing the ending of the Half Blood Prince."

"Bart! Don't you reveal that ending! So help me God!" Bruce roared, startling the group.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Wally ruined it for you," Clark laughed.

"Brat," Bruce muttered, sipping from his cup.

"So, Vicky, you chose a name yet?" Don asked.

"Don't call me Vicky again," Question snarled, "And yes. Apparently mister I'm-an-athiest-and-I-don't-believe-in-anything-but-hitting-things prayed."

"You prayed?" Don gaped, facing Hank.

"I didn't pray!" Hank snapped, "I just read the writing on the card out loud!"

Don smirked, "Still counts."

"So, you named him Jesus or God?" Roy asked, "Or maybe Elohim?"

"What the- what? Man shut up," Hank snapped, "We named him Joseph! Get your bloody saints right!"

"Er, dude God and Jesus ain't saints," Roy laughed.

"Who the hell died and made you Martha?" Hank snapped.

"I did," Roy replied. The four teenagers, the librarian, the Thanagerian, the Gothamite and the archangel burst out laughing.

"Good one," Bart snorted.

"Yeah, it would be if everyone else got it," Wally said, bluntly.

"So what have you guys decided?" Don said, shaking his head.

"Joseph Jayden," Hank said, bluntly, glaring at the group that was still laughing.

"Or Joss," Helena said, "For short."

"Cool," Kon said, "Can we call him JJ?"

"Yeah, whatever," Question murmured, "But none of them are joining the Young Justice."

"Too late, they're already honorary members," Cassie said, as Bart pulled out a document.

"If you smell right here, they've signed it with their vomit," Bart grinned, pointing at the corner of the papers.

"That's disgusting," Martha said, before spotting something in the corner. "Is that a chocolate fountain!"

"Yes," Ollie grinned, as she rushed over. But before she could get there it disappeared in a blur of red and blue.

"BART! KON!" She roared loudly. "BRING IT BACK NOW!"

After Martha finally '_caught up'_ with the two speedster, there wasn't much left in the fountain, but it was enough to stop her from trying to kill the pair. The large group had moved into the games room, sorting one another into smaller groups. All the women sat together watching Martha scoff down the chocolate, complaining about why they couldn't do that with out putting weight on.

Hank and Wally were exchanging stories about their children, as Dick, Roy, and Garth looked on bored. Bruce was trying to feed Owen his bottle but the infant was to busy babbling that every time Bruce placed the bottle near his mouth the infant would erupt into angry screams.

"babababaaba," Owen said, pointing at the quins who where lying in five separate rockers before them. Question was feeding Callisto and Isabella.

"Yes, look Owen, the babies are drinking, you should be too," Bruce said, trying the bottle again. Owen growled loudly before snatching the bottle with his two tiny hands, he tossed it to the ground and began screaming.

"BABABABA!"

"Will you stop saying that!" Bruce growled. Owen stared at him moodily before erupting yet again.

"BAL BAL BAL!" Bruce and Question looked up at one another shaking their heads disbelievingly.

"He can't be," Question murmured.

"BAL, BAL!" Owen said, pointing _directly_ at Balchaster.

"I think he is," Bruce whispered, his heart speeding up.

"What's he doing?" Bart asked, jumping over the sofa to sit next to his adopted father and baby brother.

"Bal, Bal," Owen said, pointing again at the infant, who was staring back at him.

"Is he saying…"

"I think so,"

"What's he doing?" Tim asked, walking over, followed by Wally who was drawn over by the screaming.

"He's saying Balchaster," Bruce murmured, awed.

"He's four months!" Wally said, laughing.

"_And he's crawling_," Tim decided to point out, mouth wide in disbelief, "He is weird."

"Bal, Bal," Owen said, shaking his head, smirking.

"He's trying to say Balchaster isn't he?"

"Looks like it," Wally said, grinning, "Hey Hank! My son can say your son's name!"

"Any one can say JJ," Hank yelled back.

"He's saying Balchaster," Wally laughed, "Well, Bal, but it's good enough. Owen, say Wally."

Owen blew a raspberry.

"Cheeky bum," Wally smirked.

"He got that right," Hank snorted.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I think I was in my early twenties," Ollie said, "Your mum was about eighteen, maybe nineteen when we met. Roy must have been about twelve-"

"Roy?" Cissie repeated. The father and daughter were sitting in a Café filled with several people.

"Oh, yeah, he's my son," Ollie grinned, "adopted obviously. Otherwise I'd have been ten or something when he was born."

Cissie smiled slightly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Ollie asked, scratching his blond goatee.

"No, just me," Cissie replied. "Is Roy your only son?"

"For now," Ollie said, Cissie raised a blonde brow, so Ollie elaborated, "My partners due in July; twins."

"Cool," Cissie smiled. "I love babies, they are so cute."

"Good, maybe you can baby-sit one day," Ollie grinned, she grinned back. Unbeknowest to them their smiles were identical. "What are you thinking of doing when you leave school anyway?"

"I was thinking maybe teaching," Cissie said, "But I don't know if I want to teach at Primary or High school."

"Stick to primary," Ollie said, quickly. "I think the younger kids are the better. When they are teens, God. Some of my friends have kids your age, bloody hell. They can drive you crazy… actually its just Bart… I'm babbling."

"Yeah, I do that too," Cissie replied, "When I'm nervous, I hate speeches, I totally stuff them up."

"I'm kinda use to them now," Ollie grinned, "but it doesn't mean I like them!"

"I don't think I'll ever get use to them," Cissie sighed, smiling. They fell into another comfortable silence.

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask," Ollie started, "Did your mum ever tell you what I did, for a pastime."

"Uh, if you mean the-" she held one arm out as the other acted as though it was shooting an arrow. "Yeah, I knew what she did before she fell pregnant with me so… But don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

"Oh, I know," Ollie smiled, "I just wanted to know if you knew."

"She was Miss Arrowette before," Cissie said, licking her lips. "She was a good archer; I've been taking lessons for a few years now."

"You a good shot like your mum?" Ollie asked.

"Sometimes," Cissie grinned.

"We should attend an archery round together," Ollie said, "Maybe I can give you a few tips.

Cissie laughed, nodding, "I'd like that… so, do you like, know Batman?"

Ollie made a face, "yeah, the guy's a jerk."

"Really?" Cissie asked, "Anita so owes me twenty bucks!"

"Nope, actually you owe Anita," Ollie laughed, loudly. "Batman's a jerk, but the guy underneath is one of my best friends."

"Yeah, but we were betting on Batman," Cissie grinned. "But that means you know the Young Justice too?"

"Yeap," Ollie said.

"Impulse and Robin are so hot!" Cissie cried, happily. "And oh my God, Superboy, no one cares about Superman now that Superboy is around! And why would they?"

"Great, a ranting fan girl," Ollie grinned, "I didn't realize they were that well known."

"Well, all teens now about them," Cissie said, waving her hand around showing her pearly long nails. "It's embarrassing not to know who they are. They've been all over the internet and they have their own MYSPACE and a Live Journal Community. I joined both!"

"Oh, Batman is gonna _kill 'em_," Ollie whispered.

"It won't be long," Lylith murmured.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked, rubbing the back of his neck in apprehension.

"Positive," the dark haired demoness replied pushing a black strand out of the way. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't- hey! Iniko how's it- gahh!" he screeched as he was thrown high over the black boulders behind the pair. Lylith's red widened as Lucifer jumped up startled.

"What was that for?" Lucifer gasped, as he shook his head in frustration. Loud screams of pain and anguish was heard but the demons weren't distracted by them, they were use to the noise.

"Where have you been?" Iniko snarled, "I've been looking for you every where!"

"I just got here! I was reading Harry Potter when that jerk sprung me!" Lucifer snapped, his eyebrows narrowing. "What the hell do you want!"

"I need you two to go and find out as much about the Justice League as you can," Iniko growled. "They owe me five souls, and I want them NOW!"

"Okay, I think they heard you in the seven heavens," Lucifer smirked; it disappeared quickly when Menostophiles and Beelzebub marched into the area. Iniko was far more approachable then the male seraphims so Lucifer knew he had to tread carefully. He and Lylith bowed respectively, before Lucifer turned back to Iniko, "Er, what exactly do you wanna now about them, I told you about the new angel that's watching 'em right?"

"Just find out a time when the six babies and the left over men are together," Iniko said, "And then distract Metatron enough for us to snatch them."

"I think he'll know if you are out or not," Lucifer said, "And he'd go after you guys before he goes after me."

"That's why Lylith, Asmodeus, Anamalech, Kulak, Leech, Malphas, and several others will accompany you," Menostophiles smirked.

"Asmo? Is the Ass back?" Lucifer asked, "I thought he was in Gehenna."

"Well he past through Tartarus, and now he's here," Beelzebub replied. "Nice nickname, Ass, it suits the two-faced bastard!"

"Which two faced bastard?" the group turned to see the said demon walking up to them wearing what appeared to be an expensive business suit.

"Kulak," Beelzebub replied.

"Who'd you nick that off?" Lucifer asked, pointing a black nail at the suit.

"Some human called Johnny Depp," Asmo replied, "Left him half naked on the streets."

"Oh the poor guy," Lucifer winced, "he's a famous actor, probably being tackled down by crazed fans as we speak."

"Ohh! Let's go watch," Lylith grinned. "I like naked men!"

"We know," the demons all chanted.

"You still haven't finished reading that book," Booster Gold laughed as he walked into the Watchtower's kitchen. The Young Justice were sitting in their corner, Kon was busy reading his Half-blood Prince copy with a glare on his face.

"I would if you'd shut the hell up and let me read," Kon growled.

"Kon-el! Don't be rude!" Kara gaped.

"Don't worry, its just Booster," Ted smirked, a bottle of apple juice rested on his large belly of eight months.

"What's eating you Supes Jr," Booster asked.

"Oh, his just annoyed cause that Bart told him Dumbledore dies," Tim said, "At least he didn't tell you killed him."

"Wasn't it Snape?" Booster said, stupidly. Kon dropped the book, unceremoniously on the floor, and stared up at the future man in fury. "Oh, shit…"

"RAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Kon roared flying at Booster his short spiky hair wild, only to collide into the yellow force field.

"Oi! Don't kill my life-savings!" Ted snapped. Kara, Stargirl and Batgirl sniggered loudly as Booster allowed Kon to pound at the force field.

"You're kidding right?" Ted said, bluntly.

"No," Don said, shaking his blonde head.

"What is a Baby Shower exactly anyway?" Justin asked, "Why would people gather to watch the child bath?"

"No, not that kind of a shower," Ted smirked, "It's like a Bucks Night, just a small celebration before women give birth."

"Will there be naked women again?" Justin winced, "That was just appalling."

"Sure it was," Ted and Don both replied together with the same level of sarcasm.

"What do we do anyway at this baby shower?" Justin asked, Don and Ted stared at him silently. "What! I'm not exactly from this time era in case you have not realised!"

"No, no, that's not why were staring," Don said, thoughtfully. "We're not sure what happens. See, neither of us has been to a Baby Shower. Women usually do it alone."

"See it's a bad idea," Ted said, "Besides it's the middle of June. Which means we have-"

The two other pregnant men watched as Ted thoughtfully counted away the weeks.

"We have about four weeks," Ted said, in a soft, fearful voice.

"What!" Justin cried, breaking the silence, "I'm not going to be ready in four weeks! I still have to wash the bed linens!"

"Didn't you do those two days ago," Don asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It was two days ago!" Justin said, in a _duh_ voice.

"Loony," Don murmured.

"This is coming from the one who wants to have a baby shower," Ted retorted.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked, moments after Dick left the room. Lucifer had appeared before him with a piece of cardboard that wrote '_I'm not here'_ in red crayon.

"We need to talk," Lucifer said, nervously in a soft whisper, "Where did Dick go?"

"Shower," Roy said, "So we have a good fifteen minutes. What's wrong?"

"Ikky's getting impatient," Lucifer said, looking around, his fingers trembling.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, surprised at the fallen angel's behaviour.

"I shouldn't be here," Lucifer said, his eyes wide nervous as though he was waiting for someone to spring up on them. "If some ones followed me, God help me… You have to make sure the men ain't alone ever in the next, oh I don't know, fifty years."

"Did she say when?" Roy asked, his eyes widening.

"She wants me to find out when they'll be alone," he said, biting his red lip. "And distract Metatron, I have to do it. If they figure out I'm betraying them…"

He shuddered, "I have to go."

"Wait! Hang on!" Roy tried, but the fallen angel disappeared from view as quickly as he showed. "God damnit… ow!"

"A baby shower?" Bruce repeated, in a dull tone, staring at Don who sat between Ted and Justin, unfazed by Bruce's tone.

"Did I say it in Gooble-de-gook?" Don asked, rivaling the dull tone.

"Even he thinks it's a stupid idea," Ted smirked. "You're outvoted."

"Actually, I voted with Don," Justin said.

"And I never really voted," Bruce pointed out.

"Besides, I've already asked Q," Don grinned, "And he agreed, which means you're outvoted."

"Damn," Ted sighed, puffing his cheeks before blowing out the air in a raspberry. Bruce glared at him. "Well, what are the arrangements, missy, you came up with the idea, you can prepare it."

"Don't call me missy," Don said, his eyes narrowing. "And fine, I'll call you guys tonight then with the arrangements. We're going to have to do it sometime this week or next week."

"I can't this Thursday," Bruce said, "I have a meeting with the school Principal. Bart got in trouble in school, something about hiding inside the girls change room. I think its speedsters, Wally and Owen are the same; annoying."

The men sniggered, except for Don.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Where's Bart?" Kon asked when Tim walked in alone into the library, that Friday.

"Grounded for the next two weeks," Tim replied, "Where's Cassie?"

"With Donna," Kon answered. "Why did Bart get grounded?"

"He was perving at the girls in the change rooms," Tim grinned, sitting beside Kon, spotting the Harry Potter book beside Kon's thigh. "Idiot got caught!"

"With his pants down?"

"God, I've corrupted you," Tim murmured.

"Probably, but I don't mind," Kon grinned.

"Is Martha in here?" Tim asked, looking towards the office's door.

"What do you want?" Tim looked up to see Martha dragging one of the ladders towards the highest bookshelf corner.

"Oh nothing," Tim replied, "Just wanted to see if you were here."

"Righto," Martha said, climbing up step by step. "Why? Do you and Kon have some private business you want to get to?"

"No," Tim and Kon replied a tad bit too fast.

"Right," Martha said, as she scanned through the books, reading each title.

"What book are you looking for?" Kon asked, "I can help."

"It's okay," Martha said, pulling old looking hard cover book out of the shelf. "Found it. It's one of my own personal books, some idiot, probably Bart, put it up there."

"I love it how everyone blames Bart," Kon laughed.

"He's the only one who would know exactly where the book would go if the labels were missing," Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, most people would have used their brains and realised it wasn't ready to be put on a shelf yet," Tim laughed, just as Roy charged in looking a little frazzled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you going to Don's place on next Tuesday?" he asked, sitting between Kon and Tim, before letting out a long sigh.

"No," Martha said shaking her head. "I'm going out with Brad and Dinah, why?"

"What? What kind of date is that?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a date," Martha said, bluntly, "We're going down to the movies with a friend of Brad's."

"So it's a double date," Roy grinned.

"Weren't you worried about something five minutes ago," Martha growled.

"Batwoman," Tim whispered to Kon.

"Oh, yeah," Roy muttered, rubbing his neck in apprehension, "Lucifer thinks that Iniko is gonna try and get the kids on Tuesday. They're having some sort of Baby Shower; it is just gonna be the five men with Owen and the Quins."

"What?" Tim gaped, "You have to tell them!"

"Tim, do you really think they'd believe me?" Roy asked, "Bruce will probably try to and drug test me right there! He probably has a drug kit in his Bat belt!"

"Good point," Kon said.

"Tell Metatron or Michael," Martha said, "Metatron will keep an eye out for the demons and Michael will organise a guard at Don and Ollie's home. They'll be ready for them. Michael always is."

"Should I go now?" Roy asked.

"You should have gone there first and then told me," Martha said, "Truthfully, telling me was pointless, I can't do anything."

"You helped me," Roy said, "I haven't slept properly in three days."

"Idiot," Martha murmured, as he ran off. "I don't understand why he is taking human transportation. He can fly there unseen."


	51. Chapter 50

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 50**

* * *

"Ollie, I don't think it's a smart idea," Don said.

"Come on, I know you want to meet her," Ollie said, "You'll love her."

"I'm sure I will," Don said, "But I don't think its smart introducing her to you pregnant male, _and I stress the word __**pregnant**_ lover!"

"Oh, don't be stupid, she won't care," Ollie snapped. Don gave him a sharp glare, causing the older blonde to wince. So he pouted and widened his puppy eyes, "Come on Donny!"

"You two year old," Don sighed, giving in. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, it's your fault and not mine. I'm pregnant... hence why I can't be at fault."

"Yeah, yeah," Ollie grinned triumphantly. "She's gonna be thrilled to meet you and the YJ come the baby shower!"

Don's small smile fell, "Who said anything about the YJ being at the baby shower?"

"Well it's the only day she's available, and the YJ," Ollie grinned, "That's their day off."

"You know after these kids are born, they're gonna be missing a father," Don growled.

"Look on the brightside," Ollie winced, "Bart's grounded..."

"I'm gonna kill you," Don said, "Personally, with my **bare **_**fucking**_** hands**!"

"I'm going now," Ollie whimpered, running off, his invisible tail between his legs!

* * *

"So are you sure it's next Tuesday?" Michael asked, as he and Metatron both stood before Roy who had seated himself in a large gold seat.

"Yeah, Lucifer knows as well," Roy said, "That's why he hasn't been staying down in hell for the past month, Ikky wanted him to find out what day the men will be alone. But I just found out that the YJ will be there as well."

"Who's the YJ?" Michael asked.

"The Young Justice," Metatron replied, "you know those kids. Superboy, Robin, Impulse and Wonder Girl. Uriel's been trying to get some of those comic writers to write comics about them."

"I wish he'd put that much effort into his duties," Michael sighed. "Considering all of these stupid comics are his fault."

"A Young Justice comic? That would be stupid," Roy said.

"I agree, they should make one about us angels," Metatron grinned. "Call it Metatron."

"How fascinating," a cold voice said, causing Roy to jump out of his skin and off the gold seat. "That would be a hit."

"What do you want Azrael?" Metatron sighed, noticing that the fledgling angel was hiding behind him.

"Why is that delinquent sitting in your throne?" Azrael asked.

"You need to correct your tense," Michael said, just as coldly. "Roy is no longer sitting there."

"Who's he calling a delinquent?" Roy murmured, moving behind Michael, who nodded sat him assuringly.

"Oh, sorry wrong term, I think humans usually use the term junkie," Azrael smirked slightly. Roy's eyes dropped to the ground as Michael growled, almost bearlike.

"Azrael, unless if you have a good reason to be here," Metatron sighed.

"I must speak to Michael," Azrael said, "privately."

"Whatever you need to say to him," Metatron said, "You may say before us."

"No, we can't," Michael said, with a sigh. "Sorry, Metatron, this is private."

"Oh, okay, right," Metatron said, softly.

"I'll see you two later," Michael said, "and Roy, don't worry about anything. It will be fine."

"Come on sunshine," Azrael smirked.

"Don't call me sunshine," Michael snapped.

* * *

"Oh this totally sucks!" Bart whined.

"Well you should have thought about that before you used your powers to spy on those girls," Bruce snapped, "It was an immature and stupid thing to do."

Bart gave him a stare before nodding, "you know what else is stupid? Leaving me home alone with only Alfred."

"Who said you're staying home tomorrow," Wally laughed, "You're back at school."

"What! What about Tim?"

"Tim's going to come with me," Bruce said, "He's taking a day of school."

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Bart cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Life isn't fair, Bart," Wally said.

"Shut up! I hate that saying," Bart snapped, standing up angrily.

"We haven't finished here yet," Wally warned. "Sit down!"

"Well, I am finished!" Bart shouted, causing Owen to wake up startled, he was dozing off in his walker.

"Bart, sit down!" Wally snapped angrily, grabbing the younger speedster by the arm, before yanking him roughly back onto the couch. "I'm not gonna put up with this anymore! You need to stop acting liking a God damn kid! Grow up!"

"Screw you!" Bart growled, before rocketing out of the room in fury.

"God damnit!" Wally snapped, before taking after him.

"Wally! Let him calm down!" Bruce shouted, pointlessly. He sighed as he rolled back into the firm couch. "I've had enough of speedsters."

"Hey," Owen said, angrily.

"Don't you start," Bruce said, not in the last surprised he received an answer.

* * *

"Slow down!" Wally snapped, as he sped after his younger cousin.

"No!" Bart cried, running fast across the Atlantic Ocean.

"I told you to stop!" Wally roared, as he made a grab for the younger speedster. Bart yelped slightly before adding to his speed leaving Wally in a watery dust. Wally growled as Bart suddenly changed into his costume. Wally changed too before speeding up until he ran in front of Impulse dressed as the Flash. Impulse crashed into him causing both men to lose speed and sink straight into the freezing icy water.

"Oh God!" Flash yelped, as Impulse struggled to stay afloat. "Are you okay?"

"Go and get fu-"

**HOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKK.**

A ship's long horn cut through Bart's colourful language appropriately, but being the speedster he was, Wally lip read exactly what Bart said, including the insult about his sexuality. He snarled slightly before whacking the younger teenager sharply across the face. Bart gasped grabbing his cheek in shock, he stared at Wally with his wide doe eyes only to find the Flash glaring at him furiously. Bart's lip fell as Wally managed to raise himself above the water level and sped of leaving Bart alone in the cold water.

The teen floated in the water for several minutes ignoring the large waves that crashed into him every few minutes, his hand still on his cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come, mon?" Anita asked, "I mean he ain't my dad."

"I'd rather you be there Annie," Cissie said, "And don't call me mon!"

"So, do you know what the big surprise is?" Anita said, as she pulled back her thick brown hair and tied it up.

"I don't know, he's already told me about Don and that some of his work colleagues' kids will be there," Cissie said.

"You think the Young Justice will be there?" Anita asked, excitedly. "Or maybe Don is pregnant!"

"Don is a boy," Cissie said, "But I already know his partner is pregnant."

"How many partners does he have?"

"I don't know, maybe one's an ex,"

"Or maybe Don is the pregnant one," Anita smirked.

"Anita seriously,"

"What? They're the Justice League," Anita smirked, "Something like this is normal for them."

"I'll bet you my Superboy action figure for your Robin one!"

"You're on!"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Roy asked, as a super drenched Flash stormed up to the entrance at Wayne Manor.

"Nothing," Wally snapped, glaring at Roy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch," Roy said, raising his hands in a defensive position.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked, opening the door.

"Came to see you," Roy grinned as Wally suddenly stripped down to nothing, grabbed a towel, dried up and dressed up again in jeans and a white tee. "Do you normally strip down in front of your guest?"

"Well, considering you saw nothing then a red flash," Wally said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, right, red flash," Roy laughed.

"So what's up?" Wally asked, drying his bright red hair.

"Are you going with Bruce tomorrow to the baby shower?" Roy said, chewing his bottom lip which appeared to be struggling not to crack a smirk. "A baby shower, jeez what's next?"

"Tell me about it," Wally said, "No, I'm working tomorrow. Just Bruce, Tim and Owen are going."

"What about Bart?" Roy asked, as he checked himself out in the brass framed mirror.

"Bart's grounded," Wally said, in a deadly low voice.

"What did he do now?" Roy laughed, "Put itching powder in Superman's tights?"

"Don't give him ideas," Wally snapped.

"Calm down will you," Roy said, "Boys will be boys!"

"He was spying at the girls in his school!"

"Exactly," Roy laughed, "Boys will be boys! At least you know he's not gay. Tim, on the-"

"Leave Tim alone," Wally snapped, wondering what Roy was staring at intently. "The little jerk just told me to fuck off!"

"I always tell you to fuck off," Roy said, as he watched Bart watching them nearby. It looked like the teen hadn't realised Roy spotted him.

"Yeah, but you're one of my best friends for Christ sake!" Wally said, "When have we ever not spoken like dicks to each other!"

"Now?" Roy tried.

"Shut up," Wally said, "I don't know what to do with the kid anymore. He's driving everyone nuts. Even Tim is sick of him."

Roy winced as he saw Bart's head fall to his chest; before he zoomed off, not leaving a trace that he was there. Roy rolled his eyes slightly, Martha was right; humans do eavesdrop at the most inappropriate times.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not staying?" Don asked, as Ollie stood by the door. Cissie and Anita stood in front of the pair. Anita had a large smirk on her face as she stared at Don's belly and then at Cissie.

"You owe me Superboy toy," Anita whispered.

"It's not proven yet!" Cissie said, moodily.

"I've got work," Ollie said, "I thought I told you."

"Must have slipped your mind," Don snarled.

"He must be Batman," Anita said to Cissie.

"No, I'm not Batman," Don said, bluntly.

"So then, who are you mon?"

"Not telling," Don smiled, "What's the point of a secret identity?"

"Point," Anita said, "Are you the Flash?"

"Don't insult me," Don laughed.

"Are you the Crimson Avenger?"

"No," Don smirked, as Ollie crept towards the door, "Where do you think you're going!"

"Er, nowhere, now," Ollie said, looking at the watch in his hand. "To the tower now. Bye honey!"

"Ollie!" Don snapped as Ollie disappeared in a blue light.

"So how many months are you, mon?" Anita asked.

"Annie!" Cissie whispered loudly.

"Almost nine," Don said, raising a brow, turning to Cissie. "I didn't realise that Ollie told you about the whole being pregnant thing. I know he told you about us being partners."

"Oh, we kind of guessed the pregnant thing," Cissie said, "He said his partner was pregnant, and then he said he was with a man, so unless if he's polygamist..."

"Oh, big word," Anita smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Well, we're not married," Don smirked. "it's a long story involving demons, angels and superheroes."

"You still haven't told us who you are, mon?" Anita pointed out.

"It's a secret identity, womon," Don said, grinning cheekily. Anita stared at him blankly.

"I like him already," Cissie grinned, "someone finally putting a stop to your fake accent."

"You owe me a Kon doll," Anita said, sharply. "And it's not fake; it's as real as your bleach job."

"Hey! My hair is natural," Cissie said, "At least my hair doesn't look like chunky snakes."

"They're called dreadlocks," Anita laughed. "Now shut up, you're scaring Dan."

"It's Don," Don snorted, loudly.

"I'm Anita Fite!" Anita laughed, "Get it, I need a fight? Cool hey!"

"Fighting is not cool," Don said, seriously.

"Are you Superman?" Anita asked, out of the blue.

"Dude, Superman has black hair," Cissie said.

"And he's not as scrawny," Don pointed out. "Or fat around the midsection."

Anita snorted loudly, "I like this guy, Cis!"

"Thank you," Don grinned, "Let's go sit down in the TV room, while we wait for everyone."

"Yeah, that would be good, mon," Anita said, "Me feet hurt."

* * *

"Have you found him?" Bruce asked, as a concerned Flash zipped into the nursery. Wally was holding Impulse's costume in his hand. "Where did you find that?"

"Off one of the beaches near the ocean I left him in," Wally replied as he zoomed into his normal clothing. "I can't believe I hit him! What was I thinking?"

"You were angry, you didn't think," Bruce said, "I'm sure he's okay. He can take care of himself."

"I know that," Wally said, "but he's still a kid, I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Do you want me to help find him?" Bruce asked, rubbing Wally's shoulder. The speedster shook his head.

"No, you just take Owen and Tim to Donny's," Wally said, giving Bruce a peck on the cheek. "I'll look for him."

"You'll find him," Bruce assured, "He's probably feeling the same way you are; guilty. Might be why he hasn't come home yet."

"Maybe," Wally said, "Either that, or he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Bruce said, squeezing Wally's hand gently.

"Bruce, you better get going," Wally sighed, "I'll call you if I find him."

"Should I tell Tim?" Bruce asked. Wally shook his head, "He'd tell Kon and Cassie."

"And they'd go looking for him," Wally said, "It's safer they don't know. I need to be the one to find him anyway."

"Tim thinks he's already gone to school anyway," Bruce replied, "So I'll just stick to that story for know."

"Okay, I'm gonna go up to the Watchtower and let Supes know what's going on," Wally said, "Get everyone to keep an eye out for him."

"Okay," Bruce nodded, "I better go wake Owen up. Tim is getting dressed now."

"Right, then I'll see you at about five tonight then," Wally said, "I'll call you as soon as I find him though. Don't worry."

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Lucifer asked, as he landed beside Bart, who was sitting on a boulder staring out into the ocean. He had returned to the island Owen was born on four months ago. "Shouldn't ye be in school or something?"

"Just thinking," Bart murmured, he was hugging his feet to his chest. Lucifer flapped his black feathered wings and hoisted himself up beside the sad teen.

"You look emo," Lucifer stated

"You know what emo is?" Bart asked, looking into the fallen angel's reddish eyes.

"Who do you think invented emo and Goth and all that black stuff," Lucifer grinned baring his white teeth.

"Weren't your teeth brown before," Bart asked, noticing the change.

"Yeah, my wings have changed too," Lucifer said, with a confused look etched onto his face. "I ain't got a clue what's happening to me, I'm changing or something. So why the emo face?"

"I'm- I- it's my own fault," Bart sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Whatchu do?" Lucifer asked, "I don't think it's that bad."

"I told Wally to- I told him to fuck off," Bart said his chest shaking as he cried. Lucifer bit his lip, deciding against pointed out that he, Lucifer, told everyone to fuck off including the Big Guy. "And I called him gay, in not so much of a nice way. I'm such a jerk! What's wrong with me!" Bart wailed, causing Lucifer to jump.

"Kid, there ain't anything wrong witchu," Lucifer said, after a moment of silence, other than Bart's sniffles, "You're a teen, what? You think I was an angel when I was going through puberty."

"You already fell before that?" Bart asked, pitifully.

"No, I was about seventeen in human age, maybe eighteen," Lucifer said, "Angsty teen, very gullible."

"How old are you now?" Bart sniffled, taking a tissue from the fallen angel.

"Thirty, in angel age, but in human years add about ten zeros," Lucifer smirking, "I'm old."

"They all hate me, Luce," Bart sighed, staring out into the open water. Lucifer rolled his eyes, slightly as he patted the teen on the back. "Even Tim is sick of me, though it shouldn't come as a surprise..."

"They don't hate you," Lucifer assured, "I'm pretty sure Warren is looking for you right now."

"Wally," Bart corrected.

"That's what I said," Lucifer smiled.

"He thinks I'm a baby," Bart pointed out. "He keeps telling me to grow up. I don't know if I know how to."

"You're fine the way you are," Lucifer grinned, "You're easily my favourite protégé... Look kid, if you wanna change then go for it, but make sure you do it for yourself only. You're the one who has to live with what's inside you for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, Luce," Bart said, as he turned to face fallen angel only to find him gone as though he was never there. Bart smiled, making a decision.


	52. Chapter 51

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 51**

* * *

Tim, Kon, Cassie, and Cissie stared at each other with wide eyes. Anita had a huge grin on her face.

"I take it you guys know each other?" Don smiled.

"Yeah, one of them hit Cis with a golf ball a few months back," Anita laughed. "That was funny."

"It was not," Cissie said, "That hurt!"

"Sorry," Tim murmured.

"Get over it," Anita smirked.

"Wait, what were they doing with golf balls?" Justin asked, shocked. "is it safe?"

"We were playing putt-putt golf," Cassie said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Emphasis on the word putt-putt," Cissie grinned.

"And Kon pinched Tim," Cassie said.

"Why would you do that?" Ted asked, with a raised brow.

"Cause he's an idiot," Tim replied.

"I am not! You're the idiot!" Kon said, satisfied with his answer.

"Righttttt," Tim nodded, "Great come back."

"Okay, go away now," Viktor said, placing Callisto back into her pram. "The adults wanna talk."

"That's Batman," Anita whispered to Cissie. Tim and Kon burst out laughing while Bruce tried not to smirk.

"Don't insult me," Viktor said, "I'm not the Goddamn Batman."

"lol!" Anita laughed, Bruce snorted loudly.

"She's just as bad as Bart," Kon laughed, "Only he uses that stupid L.M.A.O."

"What does that mean?" Justin asked.

"Laughing my ass off," Kon replied as the teenagers disappeared out of the room.

"Charming," Justin muttered.

"Wait, how did Anita know that we are the Justice League?" Bruce gaped.

"Get over it Bruce," Don said. "Besides, how else am I meant to explain the pregnancy? Oh, and its Ollie's fault."

"It's always Ollie's fault, Don," Ted snorted. "That would explain why the brats are here."

* * *

_'So where's Michael now?'_ Roy asked, flying with Metatron unseen in the skies above the large mansion in Star City. His wings spanned across the skies but they were overshadowed by the seraph's.

_'Inside, keeping an eye out on the men,'_ Metatron said, his large golden wings flapping beside Roy's. _'That way if they come through a closet we will know.'_

_'He'll be alright on his own though?'_ Roy asked, _'I mean what if he gets hurt?'_

_'Michael will be fine,'_ Metatron smiled, _'He knows what to do if they show.'_

_'Okay,' _Roy nodded, _'Martha trusts you guys, so do I.'_

_'Thank you,_' Metatron said, smiling as he floated in the same spot looking brightly at the archangel. _'She holds the lot of you heroes in such high esteem. Every time she'd come home, all the cherubim would gather to listen to her stories about Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. Even the older angels would join in to listen to the tales of the Justice League.'_

_'How long was she watching the League?'_ Roy asked, struggling to copy Metatron in his floating sitting position.

_'Since the day they teamed up,'_ Metatron smiled, _'She only revealed her self after they defeated Brianiac and Luthor. Relax Roy, stop fighting it. Just relax and let it come naturally.'_

Roy nodded, wobbling slightly as he crossed his legs. If anyone was able to see the pair, they'd look like they were sitting on thin air. _'I'm getting use to this angel crap.'_

_'You are, you've improved in everything,"_ Metatron said, _'most angels take thousands of years to learn things, you picked them up quickly. Except for the patience thing.'_

_'Michael isn't patient,'_ Roy smirked.

_'You have a point there,'_ Metatron laughed. _'Don't say it to him though.'_

_'I heard that!'_ they heard the brunette angel scream from inside. Metatron and Roy gave each other a look before bursting out into laughter.

"_Big ears!"_

"_I heard that too!"_

* * *

"So, missy, what are the big plans today?" Ted asked.

"Don't call me missy," Don said, in a bored tone. "I ordered pizza."

He was met by silence before Ted burst out laughing.

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"So we came here for pizza?" Shining Knight asked, as Ted's laughter and Bruce's and Question's chortling died down.

"Partially," Don said, standing up and heading towards a large wooden door frame and pulled the two doors open revealing boxes of different sized presents wrapped in different paper. The four other men gaped, "Not really my idea, I only found out about it this morning. Hank's idea, he made everyone pitch in."

"Hank came up with this?" Question asked, awed.

"That's what I said," Don said, his eyes wide in amazement. "What the hell have you and Helena done to my brother?"

"What are we waiting for?" Justin said excitedly, "Let's open them!"

"I'm waiting for the pizza," Ted said, before he burst out laughing. "I'm so funny!"

"What did you order?" Bruce smiled, shaking his head at Ted.

"Sixty pizzas," Don said, "I forgot Bart wasn't coming."

"Well, cold pizza is the best," Ted said, "You got supreme right, no pineapple."

"I didn't get pineapple on any," Don said, making a face. "It's disgusting."

* * *

_"That was bizarre,"_ Metatron murmured, closing his eyes.

_"What's wrong?"_ Roy asked.

_"They are out,"_ Metatron said, opening his eyes, _"Iniko and Menostophiles are out with more demons. But they are no were near here, they are in China."_

_"You think it's a set up,"_ Roy asked, _"I mean, where is Beelzebub?"_

_"It probably is,"_ Metatron murmured, _"But I can't ignore it. They'll hurt innocent people."_

_"I'll come with you," _Roy said.

_"No,"_ Metatron said, _"Go and help Michael, you'll have a better chance at fending off one of them as I deal with two."_

_"But, you can't go alone against all of them!"_ Roy said.

_"I'll be fine,"_ Metatron said, "_But Michael won't be."_

_"But-"_

_"It's not up for discussion!"_ Metatron snapped, his authority raining clear. _"Go and help Michael! Now!"_

Roy nodded, stunned at the order before turning around and flying down towards the home. Metatron zoomed of in a golden sparkle.

* * *

"Wasn't there another one of you?" Anita asked, hanging from a monkey bar.

"Yeah, but he got grounded last week," Tim said, swinging up and down on the swing in the backyard.

"You make it sound like it's a natural occurrence," Cissie said, sitting on top of the slide.

"For Bart it is," Kon said, as he gave Tim another push.

"Stop pushing me so hard," Tim snapped, "You're either gonna push a hole in my ass or send me over the roof!"

"Tim, that sounded so gross," Cassie said, from the swing she was standing and swinging from.

"I thought Bart was bad," Tim murmured.

"You're the one going on about Kon being up your bum," Cassie replied smartly.

"Oh! Gross!" Tim laughed, "Stop it!"

"Are you guys usually like this?" Cissie laughed.

"Worse," Kon smirked, "Bart isn't here, so we're behaving."

"But we gotta be careful around Superman and Batsy cause if they overhear us," Tim said, with a mock worry look on his face.

"So you are the YJ," Cissie grinned. The three heroes nodded.

"We're fans," Anita pointed out. Tim, Kon and Cassie exchanged grins

"I'm guessing Bart's Impulse." Cissie said

"What gave it away?" Kon laughed.

"Well, Wonder Girl is obvious Cassie," Cissie said, "Otherwise I'd be a little concerned."

Cassie laughed loudly.

"Kon you're obviously Superboy," Cissie said, "Cause Tim's clearly Robin."

"God, Batman's gonna kill me when he knows you know," Tim whispered.

"Well, they know that we know," Cissie said, "So if he's here, then he knows."

"Okay," Tim said, confused.

"Who's Don?" Anita asked. "He won't tell me."

"Neither will we, then," Kon grinned, giving Tim a hard kick in the behind.

"Oi!" Tim said, as he landed on the grass. "That not funny!"

"My turn on the swing," Kon said, sitting down.

"You don't need it!" Tim said, "Just float on the air!"

"No."

* * *

_'Roy,'_ Michael asked, looking at the still dazed angel. _'What's wrong?'_

_'Metatron yelled at me,'_ Roy murmured.

_'What's going on, Roy?'_ Michael asked.

_'I thought I was going well,'_ Roy thought.

_'Roy! Why are you here?'_ Michael said, loudly.

Roy stared at him for a minute before sighing, _'Metatron went to China, Ikky and Menostophiles are there.'_

_'That would leave...'_ Michael drawled off, staring at the four men who were looking through the presents they received. Ted had gone off to the bathroom moments before._ 'The children are outside, on their own. The babies are asleep.'_

_'I'll go and get them?'_ Roy asked.

_'Yes,'_ Michael replied, when a terrified scream from Don caught their attention. The angel whispered in horror, _'Oh dear God.'_

Lying unconscious on the ground, Question was sprawled out, Don kneeling beside him shaking his shoulder in shock. There were at least seven demons surrounding the men.

"Not quite," Michael and Roy spun to find Lucifer standing behind them, looking rather daunting his red eyes flashing.

"Lucifer, what the hell are you doing!" Roy said, revealing himself to his friends. Michael did the same, heading towards the men.

"You lot don't actually think we're going to let you hurt or take any of them do you?" Michael asked, before glaring fiercely at a demon that had a hold of Bruce, "Abaddon get your filthy grubby hands of Batman!"

"Michael, do you really think we didn't plan this out?" Lucifer asked, "Come on think about it. We tricked Metatron into going. I've been a _fallen angel_ on Roy's shoulder since Cassiel gave him her wings; new angels are so easy to sway!"

"Roy, what the hell is going on?" Don squeaked terrified.

"It's okay Don," Roy assured, "Mikey and I will protect you guys."

"There is ten of us," Lucifer grinned, "what makes you think you can defeat us?"

"Fuck off, you pig-headed traitor!" Roy snarled, "And learn to count! There are only eight of you!"

"Two of us are collecting the babies in from their cot room," Beelzebub grinned, his arms folding coolly

"OWEN!" Bruce screeched, trying to free himself from Abaddon's grip. "Let me go!"

"We don't need him do we?" Abaddon asked. Lucifer shook his head. The other demon nodded, before throwing Bruce hard into the same door where the presents were hidden once before. Bruce collided with a loud thud, and slunk down.

"Dad!" Tim cried as he ran inside followed by Kon, Cassie, Anita and Cissie.

"Oh my God," Cissie whispered.

"Why do people always say that?" Lucifer cackled, sounding like a mad witch. "People must think I'm God! Hehehe! BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP ME!"

"Hurry up," Beelzebub called out.

"We got all three of 'em!" They heard someone reply. "We're going through!"

"NO!" Don panicked, as he frantically struggled to get free. "Roy, do something!"

"Let go of him!" Roy said, kicking the closest demon in the stomach before moving to the next, in the direction of the men.

Michael pulled out a long silver sword with green emeralds out of thin air and motioned towards Lucifer and then Beelzebub to come and get some.

"I'll take him," Lucifer grinned, bending down and pulling out two sharpened sais from his boots that weren't there before, never taking his eye of the archangel.

Michael took a swing at the fallen angel who easily blocked it with his own. Michael kept one eye on Lucifer and Roy who was fighting with Abaddon while keeping Justin and Don behind him. The sound of swords clashing was heard for the next few minutes as Cassie and Kon began to help the two arch angels fight the demons.

Kon thumped Abaddon hard across his nose send him flying into another demon, as Cassie lassoed a demon and then spun him around the room. He went flying towards Beelzebub who simply stepped sideward to avoid the body.

"Tim, we have to get them out of here!" Cissie said, Tim nodded as he flipped over Roy and a demon. He landed beside Justin and Don as Anita and Cissie ran towards Question and dragged him towards Tim who led them out of the room. Bruce limped after them looking at Roy and Michael startled.

"I have to get Owen and the quins," Bruce whispered, but Tim grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away from the battle. "Let me go..."

"No way, it's too dangerous," Tim said, wisely, "Roy and Michael will help them."

"I can't believe I trusted you," Michael roared, thrusting his sword at Lucifer, who blocked it again.

"That's the... the problem... with you angels," Lucifer said, each pause a grunt.

"We have to hurry this up," Beelzebub said, before stalking behind Roy who was busy fighting Abaddon and two other demons. He hit Roy across the back of the head ground with the blunt side of his sword, knocking him out cold. "Do it now, Abaddon!"

An ear-piercing scream shattered the windows in the entire house, as the older angel fell to the ground blood seeping from the stump of where his left wing once was. Abaddon stood laughing over the angel, sticking a red-covered sword to the angel's throat.

"Bye bye Michael," Abaddon grinned evilly, the archangel closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Enough!" Lucifer snarled, pulling Abaddon away from the bleeding angel. "We gotta grab the men and go! Now! Before Metatron gets back!"

"Fine," Abaddon said, smirking at the archangel who was wobbling on his knees. "You were lucky today. Now where is that cute little boy with the black hair?"

"Lemme go!" Tim screeched, as he and Justin were dragged in by two demons. Lucifer walked over to Roy and pulled the still unconscious angel over his shoulders.

"Leave him... alone," Michael rasped, from the ground.

"Shut up," Lucifer said, kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. "You got them all."

"The girls have locked themselves one of the rooms," someone called out. "But we managed to get our hands on this one!"

"Don't worry about them," Lucifer said, as Don was dragging in kicking and screaming. "Where's Kon?"

"I got sick of him,"

"Let's go," Beelzebub grinned, "Someone needs contact Iniko and Menostophiles now."

"Done," Lucifer smirked, as Beelzebub opened a door dragging Don with him. Michael whimpered, trying to crawl towards them.

"No... no!" Michael cried, hoarsely as the door closed the demons and humans disappearing behind it. "Roy... help. Met-"

The angel was in and out of consciousness, only hearing the cries from Bruce, before losing all light.


	53. Chapter 52

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 52**

* * *

A moan erupted from Kon's red and purple swelling lip, "Ouch."

The clone sat up, slowly, and looked around his setting. The few couches in the room were turn upside down; one had a long hole burnt through it. Food that was once in plates on the tables was scattered across the entire room. The teenager raked through his memory, still vague. His mind flashed images of demons attacking the pregnant men; of himself trying to fight of one of them who had grabbed-

"Tim!" he flew upwards, hanging in the air looking around the room. Other then the mess nobody was in the room, "Shit!"

Kon sunk back to the ground, he failed; and those things had taken everyone.

"Kon?" Kon spun around to see Cassie peering behind the door, her blonde hair a mess and her blue eyes narrowed in fear. "Are- are you okay?"

He didn't answer; he stumbled over towards her, grasping his arm. The pain was unbearable.

"What happened to your arm?" She gaped, "It looks as though it's broken!"

"I don't know," Kon said, hoarsely. "It hurts a lot. One of the demons hit me, I think. They've taken everyone."

"Not everyone," Cassie murmured, "they only wanted the babies, Ted, Don and Sir Justin."

"They've taken Tim as well," Kon whispered, "I screwed up, this is my fault. A clone of Superman and I couldn't even protect them."

"Hey! I'm Wonder Woman's sister and I couldn't do anything!" Cassie cried, "This isn't your fault! It's Lucifer's! He lied to us, we trusted him and he threw it in our face!"

"They took Roy as well," Kon said, softly. "We need to call the League."

"Where's that other archangel, I think it was Michael?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know... where is everyone?" Kon asked.

"Still locked in the bathroom," Cassie replied, "I told them to stay in there until I get back. Bruce was beside himself, but Anita calmed him down, somehow."

"I'm gonna call the-" Kon paused, staring in horror at the ground.

"What is- Oh my God!" Cassie cried her hands flew to her open mouth, spotting a tattered wing which a trail of blood led towards a fallen body. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know," Kon murmured, kneeling beside the angel, "I don't know if angels can die..."

He leaned over the body careful not to move him, "Michael? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Does he have a pulse?" Cassie asked. Kon held his finger against the angel's neck and waited.

"Nothing," Kon whispered, his bottom lip quivering, as he heard Cassie weep behind him.

"How could he?" Cassie cried, tears streaming down her porcelain face. Kon stood up and limped away from the archangel. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call Martha," Kon snarled, "She can get in contact with the other angels. Then I'm calling the League. He isn't getting away with this!"

Cassie said nothing, but sniffed loudly.

"Cassie, it's okay, everything will be fine," Kon said, in a soft voice. "Go and see the other guys, bring them out here."

"Okay," Cassie nodded.

* * *

On another plane of existence, deep in the darkest parts of hell, Tim Drake was pacing around in the dungeon they were thrown in after arriving in the cold place. Don and Justin sat on the hard floor in a corner of the large cage they were in. Don was holding Callisto in one arm and Balchaster in the other, while Justin tried to hold Owen. The infant was squirming crazily whimpering and crying.

"Dada! Mama!"

"It's okay, Owen," Tim murmured, "We'll get of here, somehow."

"Where are we?" Don asked, "And where did they take Roy?"

"I don't know," Tim said, as Owen screamed, loud, tears streaming down his face. Tim walked over in anger and pulled the infant into his arms. "Stop crying!"

Owen stared up at him with wide blue eyes, whimpered before snuggling against Tim's chest. Tim was better than nothing.

"Its okay," Tim said, surprised the infant allowed him to comfort him. "You're okay."

"Teemt," Owen murmured, nuzzling against Tim's neck.

"What do we do?" Don said, softly, as Justin pulled Balchaster into his arms. Don cuddled Callisto tightly.

"I don't know," Tim said, stroking Owen's dark locks.

"Teemt," the soft whisper came again.

"Is he saying your name, Tim?" Don asked.

"Sounded like tit to me," Justin said, stroking Balchaster's smooth forehead.

"Funny," Tim smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see your sense of humour is still in tact," Don asked, bluntly. Justin merely shrugged. Don smiled slightly, before facing Tim with a serious look on his face, "Tim, who's Lucifer?"

"It's a long story," Tim said.

"I think we have time," Justin said, rubbing his belly, it was churning oddly.

"He's Martha's brother," Tim said, after a moment of silence.

"I don't understand," Don asked, "What does this have to do with Martha? I thought she only had three brothers, Metatron, Gabriel and Michael."

"No, actually she has more than just those three," Tim said, "She told Bart and I that she lost count millenniums ago."

"How old is she?" Don said, confused and upset. "Who is she!"

"One of the oldest angels in heaven," Tim replied, "Though she's mortal now. She gave her wings to Roy so he wouldn't die."

"That's why he had those wings!" Don exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are really Martha's or really Cassiel," Tim said, "Gabriel was the one that saved you guys a while ago. He helped you guys fall pregnant."

"So what are they?" Don asked, "Angels?"

"Exactly," Tim said, "It won't take them long to save us, though."

"That's what you think, Timmy," Lucifer smirked, the three prisoners looked up at him and found two demons holding Roy who was unconscious by the arms. Lucifer opened the cage door and waited until Roy was thrown in before locking it. Owen blew a long raspberry at the blonde man. "Angels never venture in the dark, they are all cowards. And none of the League will ever be able to get this deep in hell."

"You're the coward," Tim said.

"And a traitor apparently," Lucifer said, smirking, "But who gives a damn?"

"Metatron will save us," Tim said, "You guys won't even see it coming."

"A seraph come in here?" one of the demons that was holding Roy laughed, "That's as likely as me winning a beauty pageant."

"So you know you're ugly," Tim said, callously. Owen clapped, giggling.

* * *

"It's safe to come out now," Cassie said, knocking on the door. It slowly opened revealing Cissie. "They're gone. Kon's calling the League."

"What were they?" Cissie whispered, as Anita lead Question who was finally awake but drowsy to the door.

"Demons," Cassie said, allowing Question to lean on her as she led him towards a chair.

"Sit, relax," Anita ordered, Question nodded and did as he was told.

"They took them all," Bruce whispered, walking behind Cissie, "God knows what they are doing to them."

"We'll save them," Cassie assured, "You're not the Justice League for no reason."

"The League should be here soon," Kon said, "Martha's already contacted the angels, they should be coming too."

"Michael!" The group spun around, Cissie screaming, when they saw another winged creature.

"Metatron?" Bruce gaped, recognizing him right away.

"What happened to him!" Metatron bellowed "Who did this to him!"

"Lucifer," Kon said, "he lied to us."

"I told Michael and Cassiel not to trust him!" Metatron roared; whatever glass was left on the windows fell to the ground. The humans all moved away from him looking fearful. Metatron's shoulders fell, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like this. You have been through enough."

The suddenly ancient-looking angel walked over to his fallen brother and knelt down, "Oh, Michael."

"I'm sorry," Kon whispered, "I checked for a pulse. This demon, Abandon or something hit him with this sword, a black one with a silver handle."

"What?" Metatron gaped, stroking Michael's cheek, "How'd he get his hands on that!"

"I don't know," Kon said, "I'm sorry, he seemed like a nice guy. Roy always spoke highly about you and Michael."

"I can't believe angels can die," Cissie whispered. Metatron looked up at them surprise.

"He isn't dead," Metatron said, finally understanding, "He's simply just passed out from the pain. Had they stabbed him a vital then yes he'd be dead."

"He has no pulse," Kon said, softly.

"Of course not," Metatron said, sighing. "Angels don't breathe like humans. Once Raphael is here, Michael will be fine. His ego, however, won't be."

"What about our children and friends?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, I can't make that decision on my own," Metatron replied, pulling the large wing towards Michael. "Something this important needs to be looked at and thought over by all the orders. Michael's injury here affected all the archangels. If anything happens to Cassiel, it will affect all angels."

"Can you guys go and get them out?" Cissie asked.

"We're not allowed," Metatron murmured, "The Lord has forbidden angels from going in there. Believe me; He knows Roy is in there, He isn't very impressed with us right now."

"How will we save them then," Cassie asked, looking around searching for this Lord person Metatron was talking about.

"I don't know," Metatron replied, looking upwards with a pout on his face, "Sorry."

"Bruce!" Wally cried, as he ran into the room. "What's going on?"

Bruce stood up, stared at his lover, before throwing himself into his red-clad arms. Sobs shuddered through his body as Wally stared around the room, bewildered.

"Bruce? What happened here? What wrong?" Wally said, pushing Bruce off him so they could face one another.

"They took Owen and Tim," Bruce whispered, weakly, "I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Who?"

"The demons," Wally spun around to see Metatron kneeling over someone who was sprawled over the ground.

"Metatron? What are you doing here? Who's that?" Wally asked, forcing Bruce to sit down.

"It's Michael," Kon said. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here soon," Wally replied, "What the hell is going on? Where is Owen? Where's Tim? Where are Don, Justin and Ted?"

"The demons took them to hell, damnit!" Kon snapped, "One of them tried to kill Michael and now they've taken my best friend to hell!"

"They're dead?" Wally whispered.

"NO!" Kon roared. "THAT GODDAMN TRAITOR LIED TO US! HE'S HELPED THEM KIDNAP THE BABIES! HE PRETENDED TO BE OUR FRIEND!"

"Calm down," Anita murmured eerily. Surprisingly Kon listened, sitting beside Bruce with his hands in his head.

"Where's Bart?" Kon asked, muffled from his hands.

Wally didn't reply right away. He sighed slightly, "He ran away, after he and I got into a fight. I don't know where he is. I've searched everywhere, but he's only got to be one step faster than me."

"I need to go find him," Kon whispered, as Cassie sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder.

"We can find him later," Cassie said, "He can take care of himself, we need to save Timmy."

"I know," Kon replied. "I just wish Bart was here, he'd know what to do and say."

"What do you think he'd say?" Metatron asked.

"I don't know, he'd probably just run in there before they could even sneeze and pull everyone out," Kon said, "That's what we usually do, Cassie and I would kick ass and Bart and Tim did all the thinking."

"They've blocked the entrances," the group yelped other then Metatron as Azrael appeared out of nowhere before them. "There isn't any way in, not out here anyway. Has Roy mastered his speed yet?"

"No," Metatron sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked, rubbing Bruce and Question's shoulders.

"What happened to Michael?" Azrael asked, "Why is his wing in a different postal area?"

"He was stabbed with the Semo," Metatron replied. "Lucifer had it."

Azrael's eyes narrowed, "We have a traitor in our midst, brilliant."

"Actually I don't think so," Metatron replied, "I think-"

"Will you two stop that and tell us what is happening to our friends and family?" Wally snapped.

"Don't interrupt us Rudolph," Azrael hissed, "What were you saying Metatron?"

"I think possibly Roy gave the sword to him," Metatron replied, Wally gaped at the seraph who called him Rudolph.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," Azrael snarled.

"Roy didn't betray us," Cassie snapped.

"Of course he didn't," Metatron replied, "Azrael, think about it. The youth trusted Lucifer; he doesn't know how deceptive and cunning the demon is! Lucifer could have told him a few lies and Roy would have helped him."

"Possibly," Azrael said, "I can tell you this much, if any one hurts that boy, they'll be the next person on my list. No matter what He says!"

"You can't kill angels or demons," Metatron pointed out. Azrael didn't reply but pointing at Michael with a grumpy look on his face. "That doesn't count! Where is Raphael!"

"I'm here," Metatron and Azrael turned around to see a group of archangels standing before them. Raphael wordlessly rushed towards to Michael and placed his hands on Michael's back. "How did this happen?"

"We all felt it while we were out and about," Gabriel said,

"There's only one thing that can cut our wings," Jophiel said, in a nervous tone.

"Or make us bleed," Uriel said, faintly at the sight of blood.

"What happened?"

"Lucifer has the Semo," Azrael said, bluntly. "Metatron thinks Roy may have given it to him without knowing about its perks to demons."

"No, he wouldn't have," Jophiel said, shaking his head "Roy knew about the sword, he saw in once, Uriel and I told him about it."

"That doesn't sound too good," Metatron winced, as Raphael forced Michael's wing back into place, earning a grunt from the body.

"You're telling me," Uriel said, watching Raphael with an apprehensive look on his face. "I think I'm gonna barf!"

"He wouldn't have betrayed us," Gabriel said sharply.

"Yeah! It was probably one of your Seraphs!" Jophiel said, patting Uriel on the back.

"Guys, there is no need to start blaming each other," Patience said, "We need to work together, these petty fights between the orders need to stop."

"What do you expect?" Azrael said, "Michael isn't awake to tell them to shut up and drop it."

"Azrael, shut up!" Michael rasped, as Raphael helped him sit up.

"You're okay!" Uriel cried, jumping at Michael with open arms, "BIG HUG!"

"Get of me," Michael grunted. "Big hug... what do I look like... a bear."

"Uriel, you're gonna reinjure his wing!" Raphael snapped, pulling Uriel up impatiently. He whacked him across the head.

"I thought you were a pacifist," Uriel whined, rubbing his head.

"I don't understand why he took Roy with him," Metatron said, "What would he get out of it?"

"He ain't getting anything out of it," Azrael said. "Roy is helping him, that's the only explanation."

Again the archangels went into an uproar.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped, other than Jophiel who continued shouting the rest fell silent. "Jophiel stop. I have a wingache!"

The younger angel nodded, and bit his lip glaring at the seraphs.

"We do have a traitor but it isn't Roy," Michael said, "We can talk about that later, now we need to help free them."

"How?" Bruce asked, "Why did they take them?"

"Not sure how yet," Michael murmured, rubbing his wing.

"Why'd they-"

"You remember that black orb that hit you?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah," Bruce replied, "What about it?"

"It wasn't to just kill you, it was also to claim your souls to hell," Michael said, "but Gabriel halted it by getting you pregnant, much to Cassiel's annoyance at the time. So now, Iniko went after the babies to get their souls to the ones she lost out to; yours."

"Do you have a way of saving them?" Wally asked, "Is there a way in?"

"They've blocked all the entrances," a tall, dangly, blonde with amber eyes man said. "There's no way in."

"The only way in is through extreme speed," a purple clad, purple haired, purple eyed woman said.

"Charming," Azrael said, shaking his head. "That little bastard thought of everything."

"What does that mean?" Wally snapped angrily.

"We told you Roy had nothing to do with it," Jophiel said, they still ignored the humans.

"I was talking about Lucifer," Azrael sighed.


	54. Chapter 53

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 53**

* * *

"Argh, my head," Roy groaned, the past few hours brushed through his mind, and he shot up eyes wide. "What the hell happened!"

"Roy, are you okay?" Tim said, sliding over with Owen still in his arms.

"Where the hell are we?" Roy asked, looking around.

"You answered your own question there," Don replied, almost sarcastically.

"Shit," Roy murmured, looking through the rusty steel bars. "Where's Lucifer?"

"Not sure, he left a while ago," Tim said. "One of them stabbed Michael in the wing, and I don't know where Ted and the other three quins are."

"Okay," Roy said, standing up, looking sullen. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have helped Lucifer get that damn sword. He lied to me."

"What sword?" Don asked, using the rock he was leaning against earlier to raise himself up. He slowly made his way to his lovers adopted son and sat beside him. Justin scrambled over not wanted to be separated from the group.

"It can kill angels and demons," Roy said, hollowly. "He said he was gonna use it on Iniko and the other demons, but instead he had it used on Michael. I can't believe he's dead."

"Roy why did you have those wings?" Justin asked, reaching out to touch hesitantly.

"They're Martha's wings," Roy explained. "That day I died, she gave them to me so I could live, now she's mortal and I'm an archangel."

"An archangel," Don repeated in disbelief.

"I know, sounds farfetched, but it's the truth."

"We believe you," Don said, softly. "But what do they want with us, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know," Roy said, "But we'll see soon enough."

* * *

"Kon, are you okay?" Kara screamed as several of the League erupted into the living room in the blue light. Kon nodded still clutching his arm.

"What happened to your arm!" Kal-el said, rushing over.

"I don't know, I'm okay though," Kon said, as he felt Superman give him the x-ray look.

"It's broken!" Superman said, outraged. "What happened?"

"Where's Don?" Ollie cried as he arrived.

"In hell," Azrael replied.

"_Azrael!_" Metatron hissed.

"What the hell happened here?" Vigilante asked, "Where's Justin?"

"In hell," Azrael replied, again. Metatron slapped his forehead in frustration.

"I don't understand, why I didn't notice his broken arm," Raphael asked, heading in the direction of the Super family. He looked Kon deeply in the clear blue eyes; Kon returned the stare with a glare. "It's as though he has no-"

"You're not looking deep enough," Martha said, appearing beside Michael in a blue light. "Are you alright, M?"

"Yeah," Michael replied, he watched as the bruises on Kon's face disappeared. "And don't call me that."

"How did you know Michael was hurt?" Azrael asked, suspiciously.

"Kon told me," Martha replied, Kon nodded as Azrael faced him. "What's the big plan?"

"There isn't one," Wally answered.

"What do you mean there is no plan? I'm not leaving Donny in there!" Ollie cried, Hank appearing just in time to hear what Ollie said.

"Where's Don?" Hank growled

"In hell," Azrael responded.

"Will you stop that!" Michael snapped.

"Where's my brother?" Hank asked again, before spotting Question hunched in the corner of the room. He jumped over a fallen table before crouching down beside him. Hank grabbed his hands and squeezed gently, bringing Question out of his reverie. "Vic? You okay, love?"

"They've taken our babies," he whispered, softly staring blankly at the floor.

"We'll get them back," Hank said, softly. He pulled Question into a strong bear hug. "What the fuck's going on?"

"We don't know yet," Wally replied, rubbing Bruce's tense shoulders. He pointed at the angels, "They don't have a plan."

"Look! You bird-human-people thingies! My baby brother and my babies are in there!" Hank snarled, "Get your butts in there! And GET THEM OUT!"

"Charmer isn't he," Patience said, before pulling something out a pouch.

"**Don't call me charming**!" Hank roared, when Patience threw a white sparkly dust in his face.

"Calm down, we will help them," Patience said, in a smooth voice. Hank nodded as he sat down. "He's the one person **we don't** need losing his temper."

"She's got that right," Uriel whispered to Ollie. Ollie stared at him with a raised brow. "Hi, how are you?"

"Has anyone contacted Booster Gold?" Superman asked, noticing he was the only person missing, other than Dick.

"I did," Martha replied, "Nightwing's been contacted too. How are we getting in?"

"We have to wait," Metatron replied, "they can't keep the fields up for so long. Remiel, Baraquel and Baradiel are there at the doors waiting for a change."

"They must be doing something," Azrael said, "but what?"

"No idea," Metatron sighed, "I can't even feel Cassiel right now. The distance between hell and earth is too deep."

"Who's that?" Cissie was pointing out the window at a flying gold man.

"That would be Booster Gold," Ollie replied, standing behind his daughter. "Is that Dick with him?"

"I think so," Bruce said, squinting out the window.

"Who's Booster Gold?" Anita asked.

* * *

"Num, num," Owen whined.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Num, _num_!" Owen repeated with a grunt.

"He means he's hungry," Don replied, rocking Callisto in his arm, both of the younger infants were bawling their eyes out. "It's alright Callie."

"Here, shut them up," Don looked up to see Lucifer standing near the entrance of the cage with three bottles of milk. Roy stared at him, words unable to leave his mouth.

"You probably poisoned it," Don snarled.

"You can let them starve," Lucifer shrugged.

**"YOU! Stupid mother-fucking son of a bitch**!" Roy finally roared.

"Tut, tut," Iniko grinned as she walked into view, "Such bad language on a little cherub."

"Fuck you, you stupid slut," Roy snarled.

"Slu," Owen said, testing the word on his tongue. Tim gaped at his baby brother as he grinned up at him, before pointing a chubby finger at Iniko, "Slu!"

"No! Bad Owen! We don't use words like that!" Tim said, outraged. "Only Roy does! He's silly!"

"slu," Owen shrugged.

"Sorry," Roy said, sheepishly.

"Good boy," Iniko grinned, "He's learning fast! He'll be a good soldier!"

"Yeah, you're right," Roy replied, "A good soldier; key word _good_!"

"Right," Lucifer replied, placing the bottles on the ground, "Great comeback, Roy. Owen's comeback was better than yours."

"I have things to do," Iniko said, walking off, "You coming Prince?"

"Yup," Lucifer said, eying Justin with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Put some distance between you and us," Justin replied, breathing deeply. "I'll be... I'll be fine then."

Lucifer eyed Iniko's retreating back before facing Justin again. "Do you really need to go into labour now!"

"Not... my... fault," Justin huffed, as Roy and Tim rushed over. He stood up slowly, panting, his blue jeans wet around the crotch. "Incredible, I'll be giving birth in hell... from the looks of things. I should have stayed in the past..."

* * *

"Nothing yet," Metatron sighed.

"Met! They can keep the place in lockdown for years!" Amethyst snapped, "It's called taking turns!"

"You've confused me," Metatron said, with a raised brow.

"Is there any other way in?" Booster Gold asked. "Can't you guys sneak in or something?"

"Well, if we had someone faster then us then yes," Metatron replied.

"Roy's taken over in the speed department," Martha explained, "Otherwise, I'd have gone in myself."

"Why didn't you tell us you were an angel?" Wally asked, furiously jumping up at the ex-angel. "I think we had a right to know, since we hired you and all!"

"Wasn't allowed to," Martha replied, "Our existence is based purely on faith and hope, its keeps the two consistent. If people knew we existed, then faith and hope are pointless."

"Why'd we need a stupid library for anyway?" Wally asked. "Why'd we hire a librarian?"

"I-I don't know," Bruce replied, looking at Clark.

"I haven't got a clue," he shrugged.

"Did you trick us or did you use hocus pocus on us or something?" Wally asked. Martha nodded. "You're kidding right!"

"No," Martha said, "I don't do the whole _saving people thing_ like most angels, so being a hero was out, and I don't heal like other angels. I help people follow their dreams, patron saint of Sandmen and Muses."

"What the-"

"_Wally shut up!_ How are we gonna get Ted and everyone out?" Booster asked, "The stress isn't good for him, Don or Justin!"

"Or Roy," Uriel whined.

"We need to wait," Michael said.

"We can't wait!" Booster snarled, "They are in fucking hell! God probably doesn't even know what's happening to them!"

"Actually He does," Metatron replied, looking upwards, suddenly listening intently. "Oh, okay... He says they're fine, but Justin's gone into labour."

"WHAT!" Vigilante screeched.

"He hasn't finished yet!" Metatron said, poshly. "He also says that Ted is standing underneath Remiel."

"Gee, he thinks!" Booster snarled, looking upwards, fisting pumping angrily at the sky. "Aren't you gonna help us!"

"He said, He doesn't help atheists," Azrael replied, smiling.

"He did not say that!" Metatron snapped, as Azrael jumped and yelped. "Serves you right! Lying is a sin!"

"Brown noser," Azrael said, rubbing his behind.

"What does He mean underneath me?" Remiel asked, chewing on chips he picked up from the ground. The African angel looked down and raised a brow, "Oh! There he is!"

"Where?" Booster asked, when the angel fell through the ground. The humans(or aliens in some cases) startled. "Where the hell did he go?"

"To the basement," Uriel laughed, looking downwards. "He might need help though, the babes."

"What babes?" Booster asked, as Uriel disappeared through the ground. "That's really annoying."

"You're telli-" Wally was cut off by a high-pitch scream. "What the?"

Another scream followed.

_"Uriel! Stop scaring him!" Remiel was heard saying._

_**"Who the hell are you! Back off! I have bug spray!"**_

"Was that Ted?" Bruce said, looking up.

_**"AHHH! He sprayed me in the eyes!"**_

"Yes," Metatron winced.

* * *

"Serves you right, Uriel," Remiel snapped, holding Ted's hand gently. "It's okay, we're not here to harm you or the infants. We're here to help."

"What's going on?" Ted asked, standing up slowly. "What was all that screaming earlier?"

"We'll explain upstairs," Uriel said rubbing his eyes. He picked up two of the infants, as Remiel picked up the other.

"Come now," Remiel said, leading the pregnant man up the stairs. "How did you get down here?"

"Two men made me come down here," Ted said, hobbling up the stairs. "With three of the babies."

"Who?" Uriel asked surprised.

"I don't know," Ted replied, in annoyance. "They didn't say their names."

"Ted!" Booster cried in relief as he pulled the darker haired man into his arms, "You're okay!"

"Dandy," Ted replied, as Michael slowly slid out of the room, unnoticed. "Why's everyone here? Where are the rest of the guys?"

"You have no idea what happened?" Bruce said, hoarsely.

"None," Ted replied.

"Wait, how'd you get into the basement unseen," Ollie asked, as Hank and Question were handed three of their children.

"Oh God," Question sighed in part relief as he hugged his youngest son and Isabella tightly. Alexis was held in her other father's strong muscled arms.

"They kinda slipped me down there, the way this fella just fell through the ceiling," Ted replied, pointing at Remiel and then Uriel. "Sorry about the bug spray."

"Why where you carrying that?" Uriel whined, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you liked bugs!"

"Spiders aren't bugs," Ted replied.

"Okay, let's stop changing the subject," Wally said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Where are they?" Ted asked, sitting down slowly, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, giving Ted's stomach a suspicious look. "Oh dear..."

"What?" Booster yelped.

"It's a good thing they didn't take him!" Gabriel cried out, startling everyone.

"Why?" Booster cried back.

"Because he's almost ready for labour!" Gabriel cried.

"What!" Booster screeched

"Will you two stop that!" Ted snapped.

"Sorry," Gabriel murmured, "It's just if you have any more stress placed on your shoulders you might have an early labour."

"Well, I am having twins," Ted replied. "That's usually expected."

"What he means is it's a dangerous early birth," Martha sighed, "For you."

"Oh," Ted grunted, "Because being friggin pregnant isn't enough!"

"Right," Azrael murmured from behind them, "Where's Michael?"

The group of angels and humans looked around.

"He's right here," Ted said, pointing at Booster Gold.

"Our Michael," Metatron replied.

"He knows something," Azrael said, with a raised brow, "He'd never disappear like this, without warning us."

"What are you getting at?" Jophiel snarled.

"You know, for someone who promotes love," Azrael started.

"You know, for someone who deals with Death all the time, you think you'd be able to enter hell easily," Jophiel snapped, cutting the Seraph off.

"Enough," Metatron sighed, "No more arguing. I cannot think!"

"Please, we need to do something," Bruce pleaded. "My sons... our friends..."

"Where's Bart?" Martha asked, with a raised brow.

"I'll find him later," Wally murmured.

"Where's Helena?" Hank asked, watching Question gently cuddle his remaining infants.

"She'll be here in a few minutes with Dinah," Metatron replied, "As for Bart..."

He drawled off, closing his eyes. "I can't find him... Azrael?"

"He isn't on my list," the angel of death replied moments after pulling out a long list. "Not yet anyway. I can't find him either."

"Maybe he's moving around too fast," Bruce whispered.

"No," Metatron replied, "We'd still be able to find him, maybe not catch up, but we should know where he is."

"He got along quite well with Lucifer," the tall sandy blonde angel said.

"That's true isn't it Kon," Metatron asked, facing the clone.

"Yeah, why?" Kon asked, raising a brow, "You're not suggesting that Bart had anything to do with this, because my arm feels much better now."

"Not what I was thinking," Metatron said, quickly.

"But he's probably angry enough," the blonde said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but Bart wouldn't betray us," Wally snarled, "He loves his brothers!"

"My name's Sandalphon," the seraph grinned, as though Wally had approached him like a child.

"This lot are freaks," Wally murmured, "Cept for that guy that left!"

"Gee thanks!" Jophiel said, in mock happiness.

"This is getting us nowhere," Martha said, softly, shaking her head.

"This is why angels and humans don't communicate so much," Patience sighed.

"Yeah, it's worse when demons are involved," Amethyst added.

"Don't remind us," Sandalphon sighed, as Martha stared at a malteser on the ground.

"Met, can you find Mike?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Gimme a second," Metatron replied. He closed his eyes, his face went blank and then, "Nothing, I can't find him anywhere."

"Great," Martha said, "That would mean one thing."

"He's the traitor!" Azrael snapped, Jophiel was restrained by Gabriel and Uriel.

"No! You idiot!" Martha sighed, "He's snuck in somehow, with Bart. Come on, isn't it obvious."

"No, not really," Azrael replied. "and did you call me idiot?"

"Bart's fast enough," Martha said, "Yes I did! I'm a human right now, what are you going to do?"

"Bid my time..."

"Actually, I think I know what you're getting at," Patience replied.

"Ted, the two men that led you to the basement," Jophiel started, pushing Uriel and Gabriel off him. He glared at Azrael as he asked, "What did they look like?"

"Erm, not too sure," Ted replied, bitting his lip, "My memory is a bit bland, they moved quickly."

"Did one of them look like me?" Jophiel asked, "But bigger?"

"Err, yeah, he did actually and the other one had a headband on his head," Ted said, remembering the horns. "He had a headband with the two devil horn thingo! He must be from the Mardi gras!"

"Lucifer!" Metatron replied, "He's the only demon with two horns, all the rest have more then three!"

"Lucifer isn't a demon," Kon snapped, drawing everyone's attention.

"He's a fallen angel," Cassie finished, smirking.


	55. Chapter 54

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 54**

* * *

"This is disgusting!" Michael hissed, gripping Lylith's wrist tightly as he followed her and Abaddon through a dark muddy path.

"Who are you? Bitchriel?" Lylith hissed back.

"Shut up! We might get caught!" Abaddon snapped, loudly.

"You know, we were whispering," Lylith said bluntly, as Michael made a face.

"This place smells! How the hell can you live here?" Michael said.

"It is hell," Abaddon replied, "That's why we all stink. And we don't have showers."

"Man, these are new boots," Michael murmured. The boots truly were the last thing on his mind. The archangel was feeling nervous; he was way out of his league in the foreign area. The landscape was giving him a feeling of dread and hatred, two things he never had felt before, though Michael had no idea who the hatred was directed towards. He presumed it was towards the demons, but another thought ran through his mind.

"Be happy you have shoes on!" Abaddon snapped. Michael glanced at the pair of feet; dirty and bare.

Lylith smirked, "I thought it was Serena that did all the whining."

"Where are we?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes, "Are we close?"

"Nope," Abaddon answered, "We still have to go through long wavy grass."

"Funny," Michael said bluntly.

"Remember when my jokes made him laugh?" Abaddon asked.

"Well, you did just stab him," Lylith pointed out.

"I thought Lucifer was meant to do it," Michael said, rubbing the healed wound unconsciously.

"And get blood on his clothes?" Abaddon smirked. Lylith turned around looking behind suspiciously.

"Good point," Michael shrugged, when the two hell raisers pushed him over onto his hands and knees, threw a brown rag over him and sat on him. Michael kept still for a moment wondering where they got the cloth from, when he heard heavy footsteps, that couldn't belong to Abaddon and Lylith considering they were sitting on his back, and from the sounds of things, making out; it clearly wasn't them. Michael sighed slightly as he felt the pair rocking above him before they finally jumped up and removed the cover.

Michael stood up and glared at the pair.

"Sorry," they murmured.

"Warn me next time," Michael hissed, "I don't appreciate my back being used as a backseat!"

"Sorry, its just something Lucifer learned us," Abaddon replied, shrugging.

"Learned? Your grammar is disgusting!" Michael sniffed.

"Sorry, Mr-I-went-to-university!" Abaddon snarled.

* * *

"There was an opening," Azrael said, surprised "It was only for a few minutes, but enough for someone to get in or out."

"It would have been opened from the inside though," Metatron said, "I don't think Bart's fast enough to vibrate through, is he?"

"He's got the best control over the speed force out of all the speedsters," Jophiel replied.

"What's that?" Wally asked, "Are you saying that Bart has been taken too?"

"No," Jophiel said, "We think he went willingly."

"He doesn't have that control yet," Martha said, shaking her head, "He's fast, but not that err... _tactful_. Impulsive behaviour doesn't help much with the speed force; it needs to be thought through before you run through it and concentration needs to be kept the whole way through. I barely managed it half the time, which is why I always use the gates. It's exhausting."

"But it's not impossible is it?" Wally replied. "I mean for us to get in, I think I almost got trapped once, that day with Luthor and Brainiac."

"When we pulled you out," Shayera nodded, "That was the speed force?"

"Mmhmm," the brunette murmured, "we were pushing him out."

"I don't remember that," Wally said, raising a red brow.

"I erased that part of your memory," Martha shrugged.

"WHAT?"

"So how do we find Bart?" Uriel said, as Wally seethed besides Bruce. "I mean isn't it dangerous if he gets through."

"No, only if he can't get through," Martha replied, turning to Wally, "Wally, you got yourself stuck between earth and heaven and hell. It's like a limbo but not quite, limbo's time freezes or you live the same day over. You slowed down before you made it the whole way through the force. If Bart gets stuck, he's in big trouble; I can't get him out without my wings."

"What will happen if he's stuck?" Wally asked.

"How would he even know what he needs to do to get in?" Metatron cried, "You told him?"

"She told us about Wally," Kon said, looking at the Seraph, "But not what she just told us."

"Yeah, but I did tell Lucifer," Martha said, "And I know the two have been hanging out for a while. Lucifer well, I don't know how, but he like Bart."

"What will happen if he's stuck?" Wally asked, again. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Azrael sighed.

"The speed force is what moves things," Azrael replied, "Continues the circle of life... If Bart is trapped inside there it could speed up his metabolism more than what it is."

"What could that mean?" Bruce whispered.

"It means if she doesn't pull him out soon," Azrael replied, "There may be nothing left to pull out."

Wally let out a shuddering cry as Bruce's hand flew to his mouth.

"Do you have to be so damn dramatic?" Uriel snapped. "She's got a full month before the W.C.S!"

"I'm sorry," Azrael shrugged, "I can't help it, its part of my personality."

"You stupid prick!" Jophiel murmured.

"Jophiel!" Patience gaped, Jophiel glared at her. "You're a nightmare when Michael isn't around."

"What's W.C.S?" Anita asked.

"I think he meant worst case scenario," Cissie murmured, get a quick nod from Uriel.

"What's the worst that could happen to him if she pulls him out within say a week?" Wally asked, as his phone rang loudly from his pocket, startling everyone. Wally sighed and answered, "What? What do you mean stolen... look I have a family situation now, the Kidflash costume can wait..." he hung up before facing Martha, "What will happened?"

"He'll age to about his mid twenties," Martha replied, before adding, "Only if he stops though, but it is like most things, different for everyone. Look, I don't think he even knows what's going on, but it wasn't Bart who entered, the only person who can tell if the speed force is being used is me, or rather Roy."

"I forgot about that," Metatron nodded, "But it doesn't explain why I can't find him."

"What if something's happened to him?" Kon asked, "What if he's hurt here somewhere or dead!"

"He isn't, I would know," Azrael answered, smiling eerily. "I have to go; I have some souls to collect."

"But- but we need your help!" Question cried out.

"Believe me, you don't want my help," Azrael replied, as he disappeared from the eyes of the humans.

"He's got that right," Jophiel said, dully.

_'Contact me when you hear news,'_ Azrael told Metatron as he glared at Jophiel.

* * *

"Teemt!" Owen cried, sitting on his own between Don's thighs; it was a bizarre sight considering how tiny the infant was. "Bye bye!"

"I know, I don't like it here either," Tim said, as he knelt behind Justin, the pregnant man leaning into him, his breath ragged. "When's Lucifer coming back?"

"I don't know," Roy replied, pacing back and forth.

"Stop that," Don murmured, squeezing Justin's hand.

"This is ridiculous," Justin sighed, panting, "We've been in here for days! Where are they?"

"Actually it's only been three hours," Lucifer replied, appearing in front of them. "Time's different in the afterlife. I got to go, have things to do, people to annoy."

"You can't just leave us here!" Roy snapped, "He can't give birth here! It's not safe!"

"He'll be fine," Lucifer said, as he bolted off again.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Wasn't he created by God?" Tim asked.

"Tim! Don't insult God, I have a feeling He'll be the one saving us," Don cried.

"I reckon you're right," Roy sighed, "I don't even know if they know what they are doing, right now I feel like Owen has a better chance of saving us."

"bye bye?" Owen asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Not yet," Tim replied.

"Bye bye now?"

"No," Tim replied.

"Bye bye now?" Owen asked, sounding exasperated.

"Stop that!" Tim grinned; Owen poked his tongue out his eyebrows wiggling.

Roy smirked, "You are too cute."

"You can say that again," Don grinned.

"I want to go bye-bye too," Justin groaned, puffing out, before swallowing deeply. "Oh dear..."

"What?" Roy asked, as Justin pointed at the cage's entrance. Roy swallowed as he faced the three demon seraphs. "Oh crap."

"You can say that again, too," Menostophiles smirked.

* * *

"Well it's about time," Lucifer snarled, as Bart finally appeared in front of one of the entrances of hell. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Never mind," Bart replied, clothed in a red and yellow outfit, a cowl lying behind his neck.

"Is that the Kid Flash costume?" Lucifer said, with a raised brow.

"Yeah... I nicked it from the Flash museum," Bart replied, his skin reddening, clashing with the outfit, "I didn't have time to make a new one."

"So you ain't Impulse anymore?" Lucifer asked. "Why?"

"No," Bart murmured. "Impulse is an impulsive idiot; I think it's time to grow up."

"Righto," Lucifer nodded, licking his lips as he frowned. He decided against questioning the teen for the time being. "You got through the force okay, you didn't stop at all?"

"No," Bart replied, rubbing his thick hair, "So, what am I meant to do?"

"Get the sword, it's with Menostophiles," Lucifer answered, turning around, "I'm gonna find Mike, Abaddon, and Ly. We got to work fast, Jason's gone in labour, and that's what Iniko was waiting for."

"She's gonna kill him for the baby isn't she?" Bart asked, dreadfully. He chose to ignore the fact that Lucifer had renamed Justin.

"Yeah," Lucifer replied, looking at the ground uncomfortably.

"Are Tim and Owen okay?" Bart asked, pulling the cowl over his head before shaking a hand through his brown hair to settle it down. Lucifer just nodded.

"I'll see ya soon okay, be careful," Lucifer said, as his black-feathered wings flapped out and he took off leaving a nervous Bart. The teen pinched his nose, before he sped off; thankful his speed kept him undetected by all the demons he passed.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Uriel pointed out, after a long fifteen minutes of silence. The only reply was Ted rolling his eyes and Jophiel whacking him across the head. "Ouch... I'll help myself."

"Uriel, if you don't sit down, shut up and stop annoying everyone," Metatron growled. "I'm gonna have to knock you out."

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Uriel pouted as he walked into towards the kitchen; ignoring the threat.

"That was uncalled for," Martha said, sharply, "The lot of you are acting like dimwits."

"She's got that right," Wally murmured.

"I also meant you humans," Martha said, "We're on the same side here, the arguing isn't helping anyone. It is only causing us all to be more stress-"

"Sorry, it's just-"

Wally was cut off by Martha.

"-A_nd Jophiel, keep your hands to yourself, he isn't some punching bag, he's your baby brothe_r."

"Sorry," Jophiel muttered, staring at the ground intently.

"Apologize to him, not to me!" Martha snapped, Jophiel nodded before making his way to his brother.

"Nice to see something's never change," Patience murmured.

"What were you saying, Rudolph?" Sandalphon asked, quickly so he could cut Martha off. He knew the ex-archangel quite well, he knew how fired up she could got as an angel. He didn't want to see what she was like as a human. They didn't know how to control their temper, or anything, when he thought about it.

"Why do you keep calling me Rudolph!" Wally snapped.

"Maybe they think you're a reindeer," Anita smirked.

"Annie!" Cissie whispered.

"It is your name isn't it," Sandalphon asked.

"Would you prefer we called you Wallace?" Metatron continued.

"Or West?" Amethyst concluded.

"Wally," Wally said, bluntly.

"Okay then, what where you saying, _Wally_?" _Sandalphon _said, before whispering to an angel sitting near him. "Humans have odd names."

Falafel nodded in response.

"I'll ignore that last remark," Wally said, glaring at the angel, "I was saying that you angels don't seem to have a personality or any emotions."

"We have emotions," Raphael replied, "We just don't display them like you do. I felt scared when I saw Michael out cold and bleeding. And I'm worried about him now too, and for Cassiel, and your family."

"We all are," Metatron said.

"Wally, you weren't here when Metatron found Michael,'" Bruce whispered, into his love's ear. "Believe me, they have emotions."


	56. Chapter 55

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 55**

* * *

"It's okay, Justin," Don mumbled to the panicking man. Justin struggled to stand up, as Tim held him up. Roy stood in front of the three men and three babies, which were left carelessly on the ground in the panic. "Just stay calm. Everything will be okay."

"Donny," Justin gasped, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"We could help speed things up," Menostophiles grinned, as he spun the same sword that had almost killed Michael around in a circular motion.

"You ain't touching any of them," Roy snarled, keeping his fighting stance, though he knew he was out-powered, _out-weaponed_ and outnumbered.

"So brave," Iniko grinned, "It makes me want to throw up!"

"Go and get fu-gah!" Roy yelped as the sword was swung across almost beheading him. He barely ducked in time, before the next blow came. Again he rolled out of the way leaving his friends in the open, but the three demons seemed to have forgotten them as they advanced on Roy.

"Tim," Roy said, as he backed right into the corner. Tim nodded, as he picked up one of the quins and motioned for Don to do the same. Don grunted as he bent over picking struggling to pick up the other quin. Tim allowed Justin to lean on him as they slowly headed for the exit.

"How cute, they think we're gonna let them out," Iniko laughed, causing the other two demons to lose interest in Roy, who was now sporting a long lash across his left arm. He wasn't quite sure how it got there, or which demon caused it. Roy winced before whistling loudly, drawing the demons attention. "Menostophiles just kill him; we have no use for him!"

"What about Lucifer?" Beelzebub asked.

"When the hell we have ever given a damn about what Lucifer wanted?" Menostophiles smirked, raising the sword as Roy stumbled backwards, yelping when he fell backwards and landed on his behind.

"Roy!" Don screamed. Roy shut his eyes tightly as the sword was brought down just missing the red flash went past moments later. One green eye opened and peered up at the demon, before both eyes widened. Menostophiles stood before him looking confused as he stared into his empty hands.

"Yoink," Bart grinned, leaning on the sword.

**"Wally!**" Roy said, relieved. "Why'd you dye your hair?"

"I'm Bart," the teen grumbled.

"How _the hell_ did he get in here!" Iniko screeched as Roy skidded across the floor before standing beside Bart.

"Yeah, how did you get in here?" Roy asked, as he and Bart stood before Tim, Don, Justin and the babies protectively.

"I'll tell you later," Bart said, "Timmy, you okay?"

"Yeah," Tim replied, leading Justin out the cage. He stopped before pushing Justin behind him; he made a quick dash and grabbed Don by the shirt, dragging him next to Justin.

"What's wrong?" Don asked, clutching Balchaster closely as Owen tried to throw himself into Tim's arms.

"Oh, good, the backup has arrived," Iniko grinned, Roy and Bart both looked out the corner of their eye to find Lucifer leading a large group of better-looking demons.

"Shit!" Roy swore.

"Thank God," Bart whispered.

"What?"

* * *

"Vic, you saw our future didn't you?" Helena whispered softly, so that only he and Hank heard. "We had all five babies didn't we?"

"Yeah, but-" he cut himself off, looking up at his girlfriend. "What if I did something wrong? I screwed up with history or something, or maybe it wasn't real..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Hank said, rubbing Viktor's back slowly, as he held Helena's hand tightly. "Everything will be okay, you just have to have faith babe."

"You know, sometimes you surprise me," Helena smiled, Hank smiled back at her.

"Viktor, you saw your future didn't you," Metatron asked, including him self in the conversation. The man nodded, "And all five infants were there?"

"It was their seventh birthday," Question replied softly. Hank and Helena stared at him, amazed. It was the first detail they had heard about his vision.

"Then everything will be fine," Metatron smiled. Question nodded, feeling somewhat comforted.

'_It's not nice to lie_,' Jophiel murmured, softly in a language unknown to man. Metatron didn't reply, refusing to acknowledge Jophiel's words.

* * *

"Bart, how fast can you carry one of them out and come back again?" Roy whispered.

"I don't have to," Bart whispered back, keeping the large blade pointed at the demons.

"I can't fight them all! Not even with the fancy dagger!" Roy hissed.

"You don't have too!" Bart hissed, angrily. "Stupid!"

"Well, excuse me for panicking!" Roy snapped, loudly. The three demons exchanged looks, and rolled eyes. "We're kind of running out of options!"

"Idiot!" Lucifer sighed from the crowd, who were looking impatient.

"Kill them!" Iniko ordered, "I want that spandex wearing freak and that sorry excuse for an archangel dead!"

"Who's she calling freak?" Roy asked, outraged.

"Me, you're the sorry excuse," Bart smirked.

"Kill them!" Menostophiles roared. No one moved, other than Roy who had frantically pulled each of his friends behind him before he let out a loud grunt and released his wings. The large dark violet wings shot out of nowhere, startling the men behind him and some of the demons in front, including Lucifer.

"Wow," Lucifer murmured.

"They look better down here then they do up there," Abaddon whispered. They were magnified in hell, emitted light to the usually dark place.

"KILL THEM!" Iniko screeched, before pouncing at the archangel, her hands ready to scratch out eyes. Bart swiftly brought the sword across the air, slashing her across the arm. She hissed loudly, backing away instantly. "He knows how to use it."

"It's a sword," a sarcastic reply came. "What's so hard about it?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beelzebub growled, as Lucifer made way to large crimson and white wings that carried Michael, his own black wings flexing out of the way.

"Michael!" Roy grinned in relief, as he almost tripped over a pebble on the dark ground.

"Ruining my new shoes, apparently," Michael replied, smartly, "Bart! The sword please?"

The speedster nodded, before throwing the knife across the space. Michael caught it with ease, before he pounced at Menostophiles with a roar. The demon swung out his own sword barely blocking the nearly fatal blow.

"Attack!" Lucifer roared, a sword rose in the air. Behind him several fallen angels charged weapons wielded; Lylith let out a bizarre battle cry, sounding like a cat which had some one step on its tail. She jumped on Iniko, pulling the seraph's long hair in fury, as Iniko trying to claw her way out.

"Get of me you little slut!"

"suck my dick, bitch!"

Behind the two women, Tim and Bart were leading the men and babies out.

"Do you know which way you're going?" Tim asked.

"Not really, no," Bart replied, just as Justin fell to his knees wincing in pain.

"Justin!" Don cried, as Bart knelt beside him. Tim grabbed Don, pulling him away as he tried to keep a hold of Owen.

"I don't think I can wait any more!" Justin whimpered, clutching his swollen tummy, gasping. "I cant have my baby here!"

"Luce!" Bart called out, "I need some help!"

"Hang on," Lucifer said, pushing a random demon aside. Several other demons had joined the fight siding with Iniko. "Bart, run him out of here! I'll look after the others, til you come back!"

Bart, determined, nodded his head and before anyone knew what was happening, Bart and Justin had disappeared. Meanwhile, more and more demons poured into the area, picking a side.

"Lucifer, I think we need to just get out of here! Make a break for Earth, we'll have more help," Michael gasped, as he dashed beside his brother, lifting Don into his strong arms.

"okay! Retreat for Earth! NOW!"

* * *

"Has there been any change?" Superman asked, walking up to the two Seraphs.

"Not yet," Metatron replied, "But we know now Bart is definitely in there as well. One of our Principalities confirmed seeing him pass through the gates."

"Why can he get in but you can't?" Wally asked. "I thought you said the entrances were blocked?"

"Someone else is in there, helping them," Martha said, "Michael or Lucifer can't unblock the entrance, but a fallen Seraph can."

"How many demons are there in there?" Superman asked.

"Too many, but there's not that many Seraphs in there," Metatron replied, "It's just the three of them and Teeraal."

"And she wouldn't help Michael if her life depended on it," Sandalphon said.

"But she might help Lucifer," Uriel pointed out.

"I'm confused," Superman murmured.

"Join the club," Wally huffed, just as a gust of wind knocked over Martha and Uriel.

"Son of a-"

"What the hell was that!" Uriel snapped, as he helped his brunette sister up.

Sir Justin lay on the ground beside an exhausted Bart, crying silently.

"Justin!" Ted cried.

"He's in labour!" Gabriel screeched, his hands flaying crazily. "OH NO! I haven't removed the thingy!"

"Bart, you okay buddy?" Wally asked, relieved as he helped Vigilante pull Justin to his feet.

"You okay, darlin'" Vigilante whispered, into his ear.

"Dandy," Justin said, hoarsely, sounding as though he had been screaming.

"I have to go back," Bart murmured, sounding dazed.

"Bart, are you okay?" Wally asked, as the teen dropped to the ground. "Bart!"

"He's over worked himself," Sandalphon said, as he knelt beside the child. Bruce slid beside him stroking the teen's long hair. "He needs to rest."

"WHAT do I do! What Do I DO!" Gabriel said, running around the room, like a madman.

"Calm down! That's what you do!" Raphael said, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him wildly. "I think you can still press the gap before hand, just disappear and do it!"

"We need to work quickly, where's that doctor man of yours, the one that like Martha?" Jophiel said.

"Who, Brad?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, that guy," Jophiel said, clicking his finger.

"He's up at the watchtower," Superman replied.

"That's were he needs to be," Jophiel said, pointing at Justin.

"Okay, Serena get in contact with the Principalities, send them to the Watchtower," Metatron said, his eyes hazed over. "I want them there before we send him, I sense several demons out of hell, Earth is being invaded."

"I can feel Michael!" Sandalphon said happily.

"Him, and others that I'd prefer to be in hell," Metatron muttered, "Serena, are they there yet?"

"Yes," Serena nodded, "You want me there too?"

"Not yet, how many are there?" Metatron asked.

"Everyone's there," Serena replied, "Verchiel's complaining about it being too crowded."

"Tell him to separate the group into three, he can leave one group there, the other can go and protect the Cherubs and orphans, the rest can come here, with him," Metatron said.

"Okay, give me a second," Serena murmured, in concentration, before grinning, "It's done."

"Good, Kal-el you can send Justin up to the Watchtower, he'll be safe there," Metatron said.

"I'm going with him!" Vigilante snapped.

"You may go," Metatron nodded.

"You wouldn't be much help anyway," Sandalphon smiled, vaguely. Superman grabbed Greg's arm before he could get his gun.

"Dont bother, you cant kill seraphs with guns," Jophiel said, sadly. "Many have tried and failed, unfortunately."

"Ted should go as well," Booster Gold said, pushing Ted forward, gently.

"He's right," Metatron nodded, "Serena, Gabriel and Raphael, I want you to go with them. Look after them."

"Will do," Serena nodded, wrapping her arms around Ted's shoulders. Raphael grabbed hold of Justin and Vigilante just as a blue light enveloped them, and vanished. Gabriel followed flying through the ceiling.

"Metatron, what's going on?" Another angel appeared, again, out of nowhere.

"Verchiel," Metatron acknowledged. "I'm not sure yet, I want everyone here before we do anything. Superman, call all of your League, including your reserve people. Get them all down here. Amethyst, Sandalphon, get in contact with the heads of the Thrones, Dominions, Virtues, and Powers. Tell them to get to their posts and prepare themself for battle."

"I need my powers back," Martha grunted.

"Roy will do fine for now," Metatron nodded, smiling slightly. Martha glared at him. "AZRAEL!"

"What?" The black-clad angel asked, appearing beside Dick and Helena; both humans jumped in fright.

"Some dunderhead opened the gates of hell, majority of the demons are out," Metatron said, finally revealing to the heroes the scale of the danger they were facing. "Jophiel, Uriel, lead the archangels to Michael. That's were Roy and the humans will be, your aim is to get them to the watchtowers as soon as you can."

"Can I go back to being a Cherub," Uriel murmured.

"You'll do well," Metatron said, firmly. "Now, Kal-el, are your people all here?"

"Yes," Superman nodded, "What do you want them to do?"

"No! Some of them can't go, it won't be safe for them," Martha exclaimed, her instinct to protect the league rose. It was what God had sent her to do. "They don't have anything to protect them. They are only humans!"

"You're right," Metatron said, "Uriel, hack into the Watchtower and send some there, they can help the Principalities. Make sure Martha's on the list."

"What! Hang on-" Martha screeched, but before she could say anything more she disappeared in a blue light with several of the Justice League members, leaving behind only Wonderwoman, Superman, Superboy, Supergirl, Captain Atom, Flash, Hawk, Booster Gold, Atomic Smasher, Green Lantern, Fire, Ice, Metamorpho, and Waverider

"Good thing she brought that to my attention," he smirked.

"Who the hell'd you leave behind!" Waverider asked.

"More than Five million angels under my command," Metatron shrugged. "I'm not sure really how many of us there is."

"Let's go! I want to find my brother, and kids!" Hawk snapped. "Jesus Christ you stupid angels can talk! Hit something already!"


	57. Chapter 56

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 56**

* * *

"How far is it?" Michael huffed, flying before a hoard of fallen angels. The Silver sword had joined his own sword in its sheath as he was too busy carrying Don, who held the twins in his own arms. "Lucifer, it is too dark in here, I cannot see a bloody thing!"

"Just follow my red light," Lucifer replied, "They don't call me light bearer for no reason! Don't worry, I know all the ways out of hell! "

"What is that light anyway!" Michael asked, turning to Roy who was carrying Tim and Owen. "You okay?"

"Fine," Roy nodded, struggling to keep up with the flying crowd.

"It's a laser, nicked it of some fat kid in London," Lucifer said, pressing the button to a battery-running laser. He added brightly, "He was using it to tick of some other kid he didn't like. So I scared the shits out of him and took it! It's pretty light isn't it! I got a collection of torches and lasers in here! I'll show 'em to ya next time you visit!"

"I seriously doubt there will be a next time, Luce." Michael raised a brow and twirled a finger around his temple.

"Are we there yet?" Roy panted.

"Almost!" Lucifer said. "Yo, Ly, are they gaining on us?"

"No," Lylith replied, laughing, "Good job Roy!"

"I'm not doing anything," Roy said, grunting loudly. He felt so exhausted, drained.

"Yes, you are," Michael shouted, "You're using your speed and we are drawing on it! That's why you feel tired!"

"Stop it, then!" Roy snapped, suddenly the feeling of exhaustion was replaced with outrage. "I'm gonna tell God!"

"The gate!" a fallen angel at the beginning of the group screamed happily, as she pointed at a black gate, which revealed Remiel pacing before nervously.

"Can he see us?" Michael asked as he landed before the door.

"No," Lucifer replied. "Move out of the way so I can open it!"

The first fallen angel pushed through the group before he grabbed the handle of the door and began to pull with all his might.

"Arrghh, Michael, it's not opening!" Lucifer growled and grunted.

"Lylith, keep your eyes open for the demons!" Michael said, as he placed Don by his feet. Don panicked, grabbing Michael tightly by the hem of his white shirt. "Lucifer, together, after the count of three!"

"Okay! One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" the two shouted pulling the door with all their might. It still didn't budge.

"Well, that's was corny," Abaddon murmured.

"Shut up!" Lucifer snapped, before kicking the door. "Open! You bloody thing!"

Lucifer let out a scream of rage before he began pounding on the door with both hands, and both feet.

"Does he usually do that?" Roy asked as Don clung to his arm in fright.

"What's wrong, Don?" Tim asked, rubbing the pregnant man's back.

"They're back," Don whispered, pointing towards Lylith. Roy squinted, he could barely make out the demons, but he knew they were coming. He could feel it inside him; his heart was pounding.

"Open the damn door already!" Roy snapped, rubbing Don's arm comfortingly, "I don't wanna be demon chow!"

"Did you lot think to maybe pull the latch up?" a voice asked from the darkness. The group fell silent as Lucifer flicked his finger under a rusty latch and pushed it up. Michael pulled the handle again, but it still didn't budge.

"Well! You're no help at all, Teeraal!" Lucifer snarled, angrily.

"Maybe your boyfriend should try pushing the door," the voice said, a tone of smugness in the air. Even though Roy couldn't see her, he was pretty sure she had a smirk on her face.

If it was a she.

In the meantime, Michael gave the door a nudge, suddenly feeling very stupid when it swung open.

"Everyone out!" Lucifer screamed, "Thanks Teer!"

"Anytime, idiot," she replied, as Michael led Tim, Don, the infants and Roy out.

"And he's not my boyfriend! It's Michael!" Lucifer said, pushing his brother and sisters through the doors. He had no intention of leaving anyone behind. "Come on!"

"GET BACK INSIDE!" Remiel screeched, poking a walking stick at the fallen angels.

"Knock it off!" Lucifer snapped, slapping the angel across the back of the head. He turned around facing Abaddon. "Close the gate before they get ou-ou- oh great!"

"Are there any demons left in hell now?" Roy asked, as millions of creatures and demons swarmed out, flying over the heads the small group.

"Oh, God… God is gonna kill me!" Michael murmured, "Remiel, send a warning to every angel, we have a major situation on our hands! Bloody humans!"

"What did we- sorry they do!" Roy asked.

"Get created, for one," Lucifer said, carrying Don the way a mother would carry an infant. The human had his face hidden in Lucifer's shoulder. "Okay let's go."

"NOW!" Michael ordered loudly, as the three devilish Seraphs flew out. Remiel screamed, before running behind Michael.

* * *

"I don't believe this! They can't do this!" Dick screeched as he paced through the infirmary. "Our friends and family are in danger! We need to help them! What if something happens to Tim or Owen or Roy?"

"They'll be fine," Bruce assured, though he wasn't sure he believed himself. Bart's hand was tightly gripped into his own, as he was sitting beside the pale teen's bed. "Wally's not going to allow anything to happen to any of them."

"What's Dr Jensen told you about Bart?" Dick asked, softly, as he stood behind his mentor.

"His vitals are steady but weak. Pretty much what Sandalphon said," Bruce replied, "His body's gone into overdrive. He just has to rest it off."

"Pfft," Martha snorted, as she walked into the room, carrying a clear plastic bag filled with a thick brown substance.

"What the hell is that?" Dick asked.

"This is a banana bag," Martha said, "A bag that usually contains IV fluids; multivitamins. This one is filled with chocolate fudge mixed with a lot of sugar, Coke, and starwberries."

"Wouldn't that makes things worse?" Dick asked, knowing what it was for, "He's in overdrive!"

"Yet, he's lying still on a bed, motionless," Martha explained. "He's not in overdrive, quite the opposite. The speed force exhausted him, that's why his vitals are weak. He's lost too much energy, in a short amount of time; he was too busy worrying he forgot to eat."

"So, the chocolate-" Bruce froze, "are you sure?"

"It will help," Martha nodded, "I've seen this before with Wally, remember? Though I had to sneak it to him before."

"Right," Bruce nodded. He had no reason not to believe the angel. "Help him."

* * *

"We're very close aren't we," Uriel murmured, flying ahead of his brother followed by hundreds and thousands of archangels.

"You've said that ten times in the past five minutes," Jophiel sighed, "We still haven't found him."

"I don't understand though, we should be able to find him," Uriel said, frowning. "I know he's here, but I can't see him anywhere."

"I can't believe Metatron put you two in charge!" a blonde angel said moodily from behind them.

"Shut the hell up, Camel!" Jophiel snapped.

"I thought his name was Camael?" Uriel whispered. Jophiel rolled his eyes, in the process spotting something above him.

"Uri! Look! Is that-"

"ABADDON!" Uriel screeched. "OH NOES! AZRAEL WAS RIGHT! Michael's gone dark side!"

"He really needs to take English lessons again," Camael murmured to an angel to his right.

"Uriel!" Jophiel snapped, as Uriel stuck his tongue out at Camael. "Azrael is a dick!"

"But- Michael!" Uriel yelled, sounding relieved.

"What are you lot doing out here? Alone?" Michael gasped at the sight of his brothers and sisters, handing Don to Abaddon. The human clung tightly to the fallen angel, considering he was miles above ground. It was a difficult thing to do bearing in mind he was carrying Balchaster and Callisto in both hands.

"Metatron told us to come and find you!" Jophiel explained.

"Why are you with them!" Uriel asked.

"We're helping him, stupid!" Abaddon snapped. "Where do we drop the humans off?"

"Metatron said to send them to the Watchtower," Jophiel said, squeezing Roy's shoulder protectively. The large group was quickly floating down towards the ground.

"Uriel, do that now," Michael said, before facing the several archangels that had flown in with Uriel and Jophiel. "I want you all and Roy to go with the humans, make sure they get there safely."

"Some of the principalities are already there," Camael said. "Metatron wants us on the battle ground, and he wants you to return the semo to heaven. Now."

"Are you crazy!" Lucifer snarled, "We're putting an end to those three dipshits today!"

"Metatron said to return it! He ordered it!" Camael roared, as they finally landed. Abaddon practically dropped Don on the ground. The heavily pregnant man stumbled on his feet as Roy steadied him.

"I don't listen to Seraphs," Lucifer said in a soft voice.

"Angels don't kill," Camael returned in the same tone.

"He's right, Luce," Abaddon said, from behind Michael.

"What?" Lucifer said, dumbfounded. Abaddon winked at him before making a grab for the sword, only to have his hand caught by Michael. Don yelped, as Roy pulled him behind his large wings, protecting the five humans.

"Nice try," Michael said, dully.

"Thanks," Lucifer smirked, Michael spun around to see his brother carrying the sword.

"Never turn you back on Luce, that's the lesson, Mikey boy," Abaddon laughed a screechy laugh.

"The lesson really is don't piss me off," Michael snarled, punching the laughing fallen angel across the face. He pulled his sword out of its sheath, before turning to Lucifer. "Give it to me now, so help me God."

"Mike- I have to kill them," Lucifer exclaimed, pointing the sword directly at Michael. "It's the only way."

"No its not," Roy said, wincing as Don's grip of his hand tightened. "Lucifer, just give it to him. Let Metatron deal with them."

"Deal with them! He puts them back in hell, and they get out again!" Lucifer roared, "I'm sick of taking orders from everyone! I have my pride you know!"

"Too much of it apparently," Michael said. "I'm warning you! Give me the sword!"

"Kiss my ass!" Lucifer screeched, his voice going hoarse as he mounted his attacked against Michael.

"Uriel, get them out of here," Jophiel panicked, as Michael blocked the attack with difficultly. "Now!"

"On it-gah!" Uriel ducked, as Lucifer almost cut his head off. "Don't kill me! I haven't done anything!"

"Lucifer, you can't even control it!" Michael snarled. "You almost took Uriel's head off! What if you killed him?"

"Well, if you back off a little, I might kill the right people!"

"There is no right person to kill," Michael sighed, weakly. "God has the power to kill all of us, yet-"

"He condemned us to worse!" Lucifer snarled, "He's a bigger ass then you are!"

Everyone gasped, not even a cricket was heard.

"Now he's gone and done it," Jophiel whimpered, stepping back. "Uriel get us all out of here!"

"And us!" Abaddon yelped. Uriel nodded and before Michael let out a cry of outrage and pounced at Lucifer. The group of archangels, fallen angels and humans disappeared; leaving the two feuding brothers.

* * *

Err, just to clear up the air before any one says anything. 4 month old babies CANNOT do what Owen does;

they dont swear

they cant speak(if they do its babbling and they dont really understand what they are saying)

They can barely lift their heads up, so sitting up on their own and crawling are a no too.

But Owen's an exception. Some babies have been known to start crawling(very slowly) at the age of 4 moths, but its like watching a turtle. Owen's speed is still intact but its just not as fast as it was before he was born. Beside Bruce Wayne is his daddy, what do you expect, a tomato?

peace and chicken grease

Afro


	58. Chapter 57

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 57**

* * *

"Shouldn't we go and find them?" Superman asked, grabbing Kon by the wrist before he floated too far. "Stay close son!"

"No, they'll find us," Metatron said, "they're not that patient. They'll be here soon enough."

"Do you know what's happening with Don, Tim and the kids?" Flash asked.

"Uh, yes, Uriel's just sent me a message," Metatron said, "They're safe in the watchtower. The three babies, Don and Tim. Roy and Azrael should be here soon."

"Oh thank Hera," Wonder Woman whispered.

"Actually, it was Uriel," Sandalphon corrected. Diana raised a brow.

* * *

"Donny!" Ted whispered, in relief when the large group materialized before them. Several of the Principalities pulled out their weapons, considering the amount of_ demons_ in front of them.

"Put your weapons down! They're with us!" Uriel said, quickly standing before his old friends. "They helped the humans escape!"

A brunette principality gave a flick of her hand, causing the group to slowly lower the weapons as Ollie and Barbara ran into view.

"Tim! Owen!"

"Don!" Ollie roared, in disbelief. "You're okay!"

"Ollie," Don murmured, still clutching the tiny siblings as Ollie pulled him into a protective hold.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Ollie murmured, into his ear.

"I'm fine, Roy's been looking after me," Don mumbled, "I'm just tired, where's Hank?"

"He's still on Earth, you need to rest," Ollie sighed, "I was so scared when I heard you were..."

"Trying going to hell," Don shuddered, as slowly the tension left his limbs and joints. "I felt like I'd never leave the place."

"You're safe now," Ollie assured, stroking the younger man's blond locks "I am not going to let you out of my sight! Come on, we'll go to our room."

"Where's Kon?" Tim asked, allowing Barbara to fuss over him, as Ollie led Don away.

"He's with the angels on Earth," Barbara replied. "Bruce, Dick and Bart are in the infirmary."

"What?" Roy panicked, "Is Dick okay?"

"He's fine," Barbara assured, smiling slightly. "Bart's in there."

"What's wrong with him?" Tim asked, his lip quivering.

"He's over worked himself, using that speed force thing," Barbara answered. "Dr Jensen's pretty much said to let him rest, but there's been no change in him."

"Come on, I want to see him," Tim said, clutching Owen tightly.

"Mama?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, and Dick," Tim replied.

"Head," Owen nodded, barely controlling the movement in his head.

"Owen!" Barbara cried.

"You think that's bad," Roy muttered. "You should have heard him in hell."

"Well with you as a role model," Barbara said, firmly.

"I'm a great model," Roy snapped, as his wings spread behind him, and he struck a pose; one hand on his hips, another in the air, and a stupid grin smacked onto his face. Uriel grinned, as Jophiel rolled his eyes.

"Uri, go and tell Metatron what's going on," Jophiel said, smiling inwardly. "Oh, and Roy, Azrael's looking for you."

"What?" Roy said, in a panic-filled tone, his wings suddenly shrinking in the same way a dog's tail slips behind the legs. "_Why?"_

* * *

"Where's Justin?" Don asked, as Ollie lowered him into a recliner. Don was still clutching the twins tightly.

"Giving birth," Ollie replied, shortly. "Here, let me get them off you."

"So he's safe," Don said, shaking his head as he held the siblings closer. Ollie nodded, as someone began to pound on the door.

"Who the hell?" Ollie muttered, as he headed to the door and turned the knob. He was knocked over as Helena barged into the room.

"Donny! You're okay!" Helena breathed in relief. She was carrying Alexis and Isabella in each arm.

"Yeah," Don smiled, "Where's Q?"

"Talking to those angels, he wants to know what's happening," Helena said, placing the sleeping infants on the large king size bed. She walked over and knelt beside Don stroking his blonde hair, "are they okay?"

"Maybe a little hungry," Don whispered, "They haven't had much."

"I'll go and get their bottles," Helena said. "Q should be here soon."

"I'm here now," Question said as he barged into to the room, pulling his mask off revealing a relieved smile. Joseph was asleep in his arms. Don sat up slowly, as Question walked over to him. Don slowly handed over Balchaster and Callisto to their extremely relieved parents. "Thank God. Thanks for watching them Don; you don't know how much it means..."

"I think I do," Don smiled, rubbing his belly affectionately, when he realized something. "Ollie, where's Cissie and Anita?"

"I don't know," Ollie replied, his eyebrow furrowing, "They should be here somewhere. Err, where is my bow and arrows?"

"Tim!" Dick said, relieved as the teen walked in carrying his baby brother.

"Oh thank God!" Bruce breathed, rushing towards his two sons. Owen reached over Tim's grip until Bruce held him protectively against his chest. The dark knight pulled Tim into a crushing hug with one arm. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Or Owen?"

"No, I'm fine," Tim whispered, all the fears in him fading away, "I didn't let them touch Owen."

"You did a good job, Timmy," Dick said, rubbing Tim's shoulder firmly.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Bart's voice sounded raspy from behind them.

"Hey, you're awake," Dick grinned, and Bruce let out another sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, leading Tim over to Bart, who was still wearing his mask.

"Strange," Bart said, peeling the sheets of him, "I think I have to go toilet."

"Do you need help?" Dick asked, as Bart pulled himself up and headed over towards the bathroom quickly.

"I won't comment on that," Bart smirked, "but no, I'm fine."

"Leave the door unlocked," Bruce said, sharply.

"Yes mum," Bart grinned as he disappeared behind the door. He walked over towards the sink and turned the water on, before slowly peeling his mask down. He closed his eyes before sticking his palms under the running water and splashing it against his sweaty face. Bart blinked several times before standing up straight and staring at his reflection in the mirror before he covered his mouth to block a scream.

"Oh God," Bart whispered, moving his hand away slowly from his face. "What the hell happened to me?"

* * *

"Uriel, what are you doing here?" Metatron asked, as the blonde angel landed between Wonder Woman and Waverider. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes and no," Uriel answered. "We found Michael and everyone and they're all safe now."

"We know that," Flash said, "What's the bad news?"

"Michael and Lucifer are fighting," Uriel said, biting his lip.

"That's nothing new," Metatron said, in a voice that screamed 'get to the point.'

"Lucifer has the sword," Uriel replied, "And he called God an _a-hole_; in front of Michael."

"Shit," Metatron winced.

"You've been hanging out too much with Roy," Uriel muttered. "Where's Azrael, he was asking for Roy, he's here now."

"I'm not sure," Metatron asked, "Go find him, I think we're going to have a change of plan."

"What's going on?" Superman asked, "Is that the same sword that almost killed-"

"Yes," Metatron replied, cutting him off, as Uriel disappeared with Roy. "Only last time it was planned, it was a way to distract us from a few things. This time, well, let's just say, I wouldn't know who to place my money on. Michael is fuelled by rage; Lucifer by fear. That's why we try not let our emotions show, Wallace."

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Kon asked, as Wally tried not to snarl, "I thought they were friends."

"No, they're brothers, which is a bigger problem," Metatron sighed, before shouting, "Hurry Up! Azrael!"

"I'm here, what's wrong," Azrael asked, arriving with Uriel and Roy.

"Michael and Lucifer are at it again," Metatron replied, "Lucifer has the Semo, and Michael is having a really hard time controlling his anger."

"What do you want me to do then?" Azrael asked. "Go and stop them?"

"No, Lucifer wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Metatron shrugged.

"I don't think it would matter who goes," Roy said, quickly and loudly, so he wouldn't be cut off. "Luce almost cut Uriel's head off earlier."

"So I have to keep a distance," Metatron shrugged, "Azrael, I need you to keep the humans safe."

"The angel of Death preventing death," Azrael laughed, as he pulled out a long parchment from his pocket. He looked through it with Metatron looking over his shoulder; the two looked at each other gravely. "I can't protect them all."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked, as Azrael folding the paper.

"This is my death list," Azrael replied, "of everyone who will die today. Three of your people will die."

"What?" Kon asked, as the women around gasped. "Can we just take them out of the battle?"

"It won't matter, I don't write the list," Azrael answered, grimly. "Even if you stop them from dying the way they were meant to, something else will kill them. A heart attack, stroke, a glass bottle to the head, a fish bone…"

"Why?" Kon asked, growing angry. "There's always a way."

"Kon, your team; you are close to Lucifer, no?" Metatron asked, changing the subject. He knew it was impossible to explain the difficulties surrounding death.

"Yeah, why?" Kon asked.

"Perhaps you can talk Lucifer out of killing the Seraphs," Metatron suggested, when a blue light erupted around them. "What on Earth are you doing here!"

Before him several fallen angels, some archangels, and one quarter of the Young Justice appeared; Tim with Cissie and Anita.

"Tim! What are you doing here?" Wally asked. "What are they doing here?"

"There with me," Tim replied.

"Are you crazy!" Wally screeched, his face going as red as his hair. "It's too dangerous, and bringing those kids here, what the hell were you thinking Tim?"

"They've been inducted into the Young Justice," Tim said, pointing over his shoulder at Cissie and Anita. He shifted, a familiar set of bow and arrows across his back.

"What?" Kon and Cassie asked, at the same time.

"No, okay, just no!" Wally snapped, "After what happened to Bart none of you are staying here! Metatron tell Uriel to send them back up, now!"

"Add Kon and Cassie too," Diana said, as Uriel raised a brow in annoyance.

"No way!" Kon snapped grabbing Tim by the arm, as Cassie and the two new inductees formed a circle behind the boys. "We ain't going!"

"Uriel," Metatron said, "Send them all to the Watchtower."

"Sorry, guys, but you'll be safer there," Uriel sighed, closing his eyes. That proved to be a mistake as the next thing he knew he was laying on top of Metatron and Azrael, watching the Young Justice disappear in three different coloured blurs. Uriel smirked slightly as he was pushed off by Azrael.

One was blue, which belonged to Superboy; carrying Robin who was smirking as he clug tightly to the Kryptonian. The second was golden, being left behind by Wonder Girl and Anita. And the third belonged to Kidflash, who carried Cissie in his arms, a dribble of fudge dripping from his lips.

"That was too easy," Tim shouted, clutching to Kon tightly. The clone was testing how fast he could fly, which was tense experience for the other teen.

"I know, Martha and Uriel warned me it might happen," Bart replied. "This is why I just showed myself now."

"Err, I think you're bleeding," Cissie squealed, her eyes tightly shut as he sped across a large green lake.

"Nope, it's just sauce, life-giving sauce," Bart grinned, licking at the chocolate. Superboy and Wonder Girl flew above grinning at one another, "Do you guys know where you're going?"

"No," Tim shouted.

"I'm following you!" Kon roared, as Bart finally slowed down, on land. Kon landed beside him; Tim slowly slid down his back until he was standing behind the Kryptonian clone.

"Great," Cassie said, landing with the group, as Anita jumped onto the ground with ease. "Then what the hell are we doing?"

"I'm looking for Lucifer," Bart said, rubbing his nose with the back of his palm, before staring at Tim. "Can I ask why the girls are with us? And when the hell have you used arrows?"

"These are for Cissie," Tim said.

"Did you steal those of GA?" Kon asked.

"Borrowed," Tim corrected.

"And what the hell is Anita meant to use for a weapon?" Bart snapped, startling the dark-haired teen. "And everyone calls me the impulsive idiot! What the hell were you thinking!"

"No one calls you an idiot," Kon snarled, jumping to his friend's aid "So don't call Tim one!"

"Boys! Not now!" Cassie snapped. "We don't have time for your stupid arguments! Tim knows what he's doing!"

"Which is why we have two humans here with us," Bart shouted, startling several birds that were in the trees near them. "For God's sake Tim, they sent Batman and Green Arrow and Shayera to the watchtower! And you bring the girls out here! This isn't child's play Tim! This is serious! People are going to die! Three people to be correct, did you think maybe it is you and them!"

"Drama king," Anita whispered to Cissie, as the blonde took the bow and arrow of Tim, who stood too startled to speak.

"Since when the hell since you been so damn serious?" Kon asked, pulling Tim behind him to stand between the speedster and Robin. Bart snorted before pulling his mask right off, Kon and Tim gasped, as Cassie let out a shriek.

"Since I ran through hell and aged six years!" Bart snarled, standing before his friends no longer looking like a young fourteen year old.

"How'd- how did that happen?" Tim asked, wide-mouthed.

"You're old," Kon whispered.

"Not that old," Bart said defensively.

"So he looks twenty, what's the big deal?" Anita asked.

"I'm fourteen," Bart said, as something came to his mind.

"Right," Anita said, looking at Cissie with a raised brow.

"Hmm, if I look twenty then I can get into nightclubs," Bart murmured.

"Good thing we're the Young Justice and not Teen Titans then," Cassie shrugged, "Let's go already."

"Hang on, I'm gonna call Lucifer, he might tell me where he is," Bart said, pulling out his phone.

"You have the devil's cell number?" Cissie asked.

"He's a fallen angel," Cassie sighed, "How many times do we have to say that?"

"Lucifer! Where are you? What are you doing? What? I'll be there in a tick... no I'm coming now! I don't care!" Bart shouted into the phone, before grabbing Cissie, "Let's go!"


	59. Chapter 58

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 58**

* * *

A winged creature went flying through a forest until he landed in hard against several chestnut trees, before sliding down unceremoniously, landing on his hands and knees grunting. Another winged creature landed before him holding two swords, one belonged to the fallen angel and the other to no one.

"I told you to back off, Michael," Lucifer snarled, throwing Michael's sword over their heads deep into the woods. Michael clutched his side with his left hand, during their fight Lucifer managed to blindside him, in the process depriving him of his weapon and wounding him.

"So kill me already," Michael whispered.

"I ain't gonna kill you, you ain't evil," Lucifer growled. "They deserve to die!"

"It's still murder," Michael shuddered, "it's still a sin."

"Well, I've broken almost every commandment," Lucifer said. "What's one more?"

"What about Jesus' Golden Rule?" Michael tried, gasping weakly.

"What the hell is that?" Lucifer asked, just as loud bells began to ring from Lucifer's pocket. "What the? Oh right."

Michael watched as his brother fished out a silver phone from his pocket and answered it.

"_What!"_ Lucifer snarled into the phone, "_Bart? I don't know! Hang on!_ Michael, where the heck are we?"

"I don't know, Mexico?" Michael growled, pushing himself as far as he could from the fallen angel.

"_Look, I'm busy now Bart! I'm in Mexico! I'm kicking Michael's ass- No you don't need to come! I said-_ Bloody teen hung up on me!" Lucifer said, looking down to the ground, in search for his brother only to find a trail of red leading deeper into the woods. "Jesus Goddamn Christ! This idiot's gonna get himself killed by wolves or something! Are there even wolves in Mexico! Am I even in Mexico! _Who the hell am I talking to_?"

Lucifer pushed past the trees until he found Michael leaning against an old tree, nursing his side, oblivious to Lucifer approaching him, as he pulled his shirt up to view the deep red cut. Two trails of blood trickled down his side until they stopped at his hip. He grunted slightly, pushing himself further against the tree to take a better look at his wound, as Lucifer stared at the incision he had caused.

"Shit," Lucifer murmured, startling Michael. The archangel was shaking slightly as sweat dripped down his brow. Lucifer could taste the fear Michael felt, on the tip of his tongue. "Mikey..."

"Just kill me," the angel said helplessly.

"I don't want to," Lucifer said, weakly as he looked around on the dead brown grass surrounding him. He spied a long piece of rope half hidden in a shrub. He walked over and grabbed it by its end, pulling it out roughly, yelping when it suddenly bit him on the hand. He lifted his hand up and looked at the fat head of a snake attached to his hand. "Do I look like a bloody mouse to you?"

The snake released its grip, dropping to the ground, before rising up to face Lucifer. It hissed, its forked tongue flickering at the fallen angel.

"Sorry, I thought you were rope," Lucifer shrugged, grabbing the snake by the head, "but you'll do."

Michael winced as Lucifer tore the snake's head off as though it was the head from a dolly. The fallen angel threw the head over his shoulder as he walked over to the angel, kneeling behind him and the tree.

"What are you, argh," Michael cried, as his hands were pulled back, strain placed on his wound. Expertly, Lucifer tied the hands up with the limp remains of the snake. Michael's eyes widened, realizing Lucifer's plan, panicky, he cried. "Are you kidding me! Get it off me! That's disgusting!"

"Relax, it's dead," Lucifer snapped.

"That's the point!" Michael hissed, "Get it off!"

"Don't make me stuff his head in your mouth," Lucifer warned. Michael shut his mouth tightly. "That's right. Stay put, I'll come and find you when this is all over."

"Don't do it, please," Michael pleaded, as the fallen angel took off in the air. "It isn't the way, please! Lucifer, I'm begging you!"

Lucifer sighed as he picked up the snake's head. Michael's eyes widened as his mouth clamped shut.

"If this snake poisoned one of your friends, you wouldn't kill it Michael?"

"Considering most people associate you and snakes together," Michael said, sounding muffled. "And no, I wouldn't. I'm not a murderer."

"Haven't you heard of self-defence," Lucifer sighed, impatiently. "The snake bit me so I killed it."

"You not a human, Lucifer, it would not have poisoned you!" Michael said, frustratingly.

"Yeah, and you're a bloody brick wall!" Lucifer snapped, "Still as stubborn as ever."

"And yet I'm the one in Heaven," Michael muttered. Lucifer snarled loudly tossing the snake's head at the tied-up angel. "Real mature!"

"Kiss my ass," Lucifer snapped, picking up the sword. "See you later."

"No I won't, because you'll be too deep in hell," Michael murmured, shifting in his spot. Lucifer stopped in his tracks.

"Man, I'm thinking you're trying to tick me off!"

"If it keeps you from leaving to kill," Michael shrugged.

"Okay, that's it! Now I'm leaving!" Lucifer snarled, taking off into the air.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Michael screeched.

"Watch me!" Lucifer called out as he disappeared from view.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Michael roared, pulling at the 'ropes' hard, only to wince in pain at the burning sensation underneath him. "Ouch! Seriously! _Can't You see I am in pain already_!"

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Justin asked, shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

"Not yet," Brad replied, smiling.

"This bed is terrible," Justin murmured, as Greg placed a wet cloth on his brow. "What's that for?"

"I don't know," Greg shrugged, "Just seems like a good idea."

"Feels good," Justin said, "Cold."

"So it's a good idea," Greg grinned. Justin nodded, before a confused looked appeared on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time?" Justin huffed.

"Yes," Brad said, pressing a button, before rushing forward. "Okay, let's get the show on the road."

* * *

"Michael!" Superboy called out, as the small group landed before the tied up archangel.

"Where's Lucifer?" Kidflash asked, letting go of Cissie before, zooming behind the archangel and freeing him. He held the brown and red rope in his hand as Kon helped Michael up. "Err, why's the rope bleeding?"

"It's a dead snake," Michael said, coarsely. Kidflash dropped the rope quickly, rubbing his hand against the bark of the tree Michael was tied to.

"Michael, do you know where Lucifer's gone?" Bart asked. Michael shook his head.

"He could be anywhere, he's looking for the demons," Michael hissed, as Robin was examining his wound.

"We need to get him some help," Tim said.

"Where's Raphael?" Michael asked.

"In the watchtower," Cassie asked.

"And what about Roy and Cassiel?" Michael asked.

"Roy's with Metatron and Martha's in the Watchtower," Bart replied, "Why does it matter?"

"Cassiel's may be the only person able to get through to Lucifer," Michael murmured. "Where's Uriel?"

"With Metatron," Bart answered.

"That's where I need to be now,"

"You need to get that healed," Tim said, pointing at the wound.

"I'll be fine," Michael said, releasing his wings; "Let's go."

He took off into the air, "Hurry up, I don't know where they are."

"Fine," Bart sighed, grabbing Cissie. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Michael!" Metatron breathed in relief when he and the Young Justice appeared in the distance.

"Is that the kids?" Superman asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Metatron laughed in relief, "He's okay, I was so worried!"

"Where's Lucifer?" Azrael asked, as he searched the small group closely, one look at his archangel brother Azrael spotted the wound; "Metatron! He's hurt!"

"What?" Metatron panicked, "where! Oh! Raphael!"

The archangel appeared in a blue light beside him.

"That was quick," Azrael pointed out.

"Uriel fixed the Watchtowers machine; they all work at our speed now," Raphael said, "What's wrong?"

"Michael's hurt," Metatron said, as Michael touched down beside him. The rest of the group landed outside before rushing inside to their family. Raphael jumped right into action healing the gash.

"What happened?" Raphael asked.

"Lucifer," Michael replied, "He wants to kill Iniko, Menostophiles and Beelzebub."

"Good," Azrael said. Metatron slapped him across the head. "What? He'll be doing us all a favour!"

"Not him self," Raphael said, as he moved his hand. "All done."

"Thank you," Michael nodded. "He could get himself killed. Azrael we have to swap Roy and Cassiel back now. She'll know what to do."

"I can't," Azrael said, "It's up to them to change."

"I'll change," Roy said, quickly, "I want to be human again anyway!"

"Not that easy," Azrael said, "Martha needs to want to be an angel again."

"Why wouldn't she want to be an angel again?" Bart asked.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Michael muttered.

"On call at all times," Raphael sighed.

"Following orders all the time," Metatron sighed.

"Having to collect all those stupid souls," Azrael added.

"No sex with Dick," Roy said, mournfully. The other angels stared at him oddly.

"That's awful," Wally said, sarcastically staring at Roy.

"What!" Roy added.

"You're an idiot," Wally sighed.

* * *

"You know, these demons are taking their time getting here," Superman said, looking out the window.

"That's because they ain't looking for you," Lucifer said, as he floated above the Kryptonian.

"Lucifer," Metatron said, surprised, walking towards the window. "Come inside, please."

"Back off!" Lucifer said, defensively, as he climbed inside. "Turn on the telly. Put the news, its' breaking."

Wally switched on the television and changed the channel revealing chaos on the screen. Wally recognised Linda Park reporting in Central City, before it changed to Snapper Carr in Metropolis.

"They've all separated into groups and are just randomly causing havoc," Lucifer replied, "They're calling it an apocalypse."

"We need to get out there," Michael said, "Now!"

"Where are my fallen angels?" Lucifer asked, looking at Metatron.

"In the watchtower," Metatron replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Uriel beamed me up there, please," Lucifer asked, turning to the blonde.

"He'll do no such thing," Azrael said, sharply.

"Give us the sword first. Then he'll beam you up," Metatron said.

"Forget it then," Lucifer said, "I'll get there myself."

"Luce, if I take you up there, will you give the sword to Martha?" Roy asked. "There's something I need to do anyway."

Lucifer sighed slightly, "Fine, but uh, Michael can you come to?"

"No, you just left me tied up to a tree, with a dead snake wrapped around my hands!" Michael snapped, "It was disgusting, not to mention you stabbed me and threatened to put that things head in my mouth! I don't wish to talk to you know! I cant believe-"

"Please," Lucifer said, softly, interrupting his older brother. "I… I need your help."

Michael stared at his brother, helplessly, "Fine... Uriel beam us up."

"Okay," Uriel said, the three archangels disappeared in a blue light.

"Do you think this is wise?" Azrael asked.

"I don't know, but I do know, you and I need to go and catch us some demon," Metatron said. Azrael suddenly smirked, an eerie smirk.

"I want Beelzebub," Azrael said. "I owe him from that lovely gift of flies he sent me a month ago."

"What gift?" Sandalphon asked, smiling vaguely. "Beelzebub doesn't seem the type to give pressies."

"Sandy, I think you should stay here, honey," Amethyst said, perkily.

"I agree," Azrael said, bluntly.

"Okay, I'll take the little ones to the Watchtower," Sandalphon said, looking at the Young Justice.

"Verchiel, take your group and take out any demons that you can handle," Metatron said, Verchiel nodded, before motioning to the other principalities as he charged out the window. "Uriel, send Sandalphon and the Young Justice to the Watchtower, you can go there too. But tell Michael to hurry up and get the archangels ready. We need him out here."

"Okay," Uriel said, as the Young Justice, the Seraph and archangel disappeared.

The three Seraphs stared at the remaining humans.

"Let's go!" Metatron said, his golden wings erupting before they carried him out of the house. Azrael and Amethyst followed, bronze and violet wings following the gold ones. Superman, Supergirl, Captain Atom, Booster Gold, Metamorpho, Waverider, Wonder Woman, Fire and Green Lantern who was carrying Hawk, Ice, and Atomic Smasher in a green bubble flew beside the angel of Death, as the Flash ran underneath them.

"You guys ready?" Azrael said, grinning evilly. "We'll show you what a true war and battle is all about!"

"How come you didn't fall?" Waverider asked, flying beside the Seraph.

"Same reason Michael didn't fall," Azrael replied, "I'm a favourite of God."

"Yeah, you wish," Amethyst laughed.

"Stop it you two," Metatron smirked, "I'm His favourite."

"Yeah right," Amethyst said, "What happened to _He's gonna kill me?"_

"Shut up," Metatron murmured; the smirk deflating. "Let's go."

"Typical male," Wonder Woman said, to Fire and Ice who both let out a laugh.

* * *

"Alright! When I say push, you push as hard as you can," Brad said, excitedly. He was standing before Justin, who was lying back panting; sweat dripping down his neck and brow as his blonde hair stuck to his face.

"I'll- I'll push when- when I want toooo!" Justin screamed, his facing scrunching up in agony.

"Okay, if you want to push," Brad said, grinning annoyingly. "right now will be perfect."

"Stop _Arghhgggg_-fucking! _Uhh_ Smiling! _Offt_ At! _Arrch!_ Me!" Justin swore loudly, startling the two doctors and Greg. The two invisible archangels stood dumbfounded beside him. Justin screamed as he pushed with all his might. "Get out of me!"

'Do you think we should help him?' Raphael whispered, hiding behind his hand. The sight of blood and goo was making him weak at the knees.

'Okay,' Gabriel shrugged, not affected by the situation. 'I'll give the babe a push and then you heal him.'

'Okay, but hurry up,' Raphael heaved, 'I think I'm going to throw up!'

'Don't,' Gabriel shuddered, positioning himself between Dr Jensen and Justin's stomach. 'Please!'

'Ew!' Raphael said, turning around right away, as Gabriel phased his hand through the large stomach and grabbed the two tiny feet.

"One more push," Brad said, "I can see the head!"

"In a minute," Justin murmured, panting loudly. Brad stared down at the other man's crotch in amazement as the small body slowly slipped out on its own, "Are you pulling it?"

"No," Brad said, "It's coming out by itself, push once more!"

"Fine!" Justin snapped, pushing weakly, as Brad disappeared under the hospital gown he was wearing. "Where'd he go? Hey! Don't touch me there!"

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!" Brad said, as he looked up at Dr Jensen. "I need you to cut the cord."

The other doctor moved quickly, finally feeling like he was doing something. The Watchtower had been evacuated of all staff other than himself and Brad, and he knew nil about childbirth.

"Okay, can you check if he needs stitching?" Brad asked as he carried the crying infant over to her relieved parents. He placed her in Justin's arms as Greg hooted.

"Uh, Brad, I think you may want to see this," Dr Jensen said. Brad walked over to the startled doctor as Greg's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Nothing," Brad whispered, looking intensely at the crotch. "He's healing, quite well."

Greg raised a brow and strutted over peering over his lover's leg. He watched as all the blood and cuts disappeared into thin air as though being re-wound on a video tape.

"Do you mind!" Justin said outraged as he closed his legs.

* * *

_So there is two more updates and then the final chapter which is all new and the epilogue! Almost finished the fiction thats taken be flipping years! YAY!_

_Peace and Chicken grease! _


	60. Chapter 59

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 59**

* * *

"I saw her in the future," Booster Gold said, softly as he flew beside some random angel with green hair. "Iniko, I mean."

"Yeah, we time travel easy," the angel replied, chewing obnoxiously on gum. "It's like walking through a door."

"Does that mean she wins today," Booster asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "The future isn't set in stone."

"I don't believe that," Booster said, "Otherwise I'd be dead."

"That's the point of being human, kid, it's dying," he replied. "And to live."

"Yeah, that makes hell of a lot of sense," Booster said, with a roll of the eyes. "What's your name?"

"Herniel,"

"Hernia, hey?" Booster grinned.

"We have odd names, one of my brother's is Falafel but most prefer to call me Neil," he replied, grinning back at the human. "What do they call you? Buster?"

Booster's smirk sunk. "Very funny. Very original."

"Why bother to make a new one, when the old one is a classic," he smiled.

"Oh yeah! Well… well you're a hurnatag!" Booster snapped.

"Better then being a mundemen," Herniel sniggered. Booster froze, staring at the angel, open-mouthed. "Time travelling, remember. Besides, Uriel created those words five centuries ago, to describe Michael and Azrael."

"What?"

"Got him in big trouble, considering the Big Guy knows what they all mean," he explained before blowing a large bubble. He exploded the same time the bubble did, pointing over Booster's head. "Oh! Oh! Demons!"

Booster spun around eying the demons below him. There was half a dozen, each one smaller and thinner then a chimpanzee, with several black strands of hair on their brown heads.

"Herniel, since you spotted them, you can take them out!"

"They're demons?" Supergirl said, flying behind Booster Gold, "They look like Gollum."

"Stupider," Herniel said, before charging at the demons, screaming a cry that caught their attention, within three seconds six heads rolled on the ground before evaporating in a puff.

"Sweet," Flash said, nodding his approval.

"Do we really need to kill them?" Superman asked.

"That's how you send them back to hell, quickly," Metatron replied. "So it's not really killing them. You can let out some steam with them; no one will give a damn."

"Then why are you worried about the sword?" Flash asked.

"It destroys souls," Metatron replied, "no coming back."

"Isn't that a good thing," Supergirl asked, "I mean, who wants them to come back?"

"Would you kill Superman because he went rogue?" Metatron asked. "Regardless of wat the have done and what they will do they are still our brothers and sisters."

* * *

"You're not helping!" Michael snapped.

"I noticed," Martha sighed, "I'm busy!"

"Doing what! Fixing a stupid library!" Michael snarled, as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"This is going to last all day," Lucifer murmured to Roy. The red-hair angel nodded, in agreement.

"Look, if he wants to kill those three piss-for-brain morons, that's his problem!" the ex angel snapped. "Buggar off!"

"Cassiel!"

"It's Martha!"

"Martha!"

"MarTa, Michael, MarTa!"

"**Martin**! I_ don't care_, everyone is out there fighting," Michael snapped. "First you need to change back with Roy! And then convince _him_ to give me that bloody sword!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes once more; he was tempted to poke the angel up in the behind with the sword.

"Let's go, Roy," Lucifer sighed, he walked out of the library, the red-haired following, the fallen angel knowing he wouldn't be followed. "Like we need the real Cassiel… you'll do for one stupid fight."

Roy nodded, "Let's go."

"I'm gonna get my fallen angels, and I need your help to trick the rest of the archies to come," Lucifer said, "You just need to tell them Michael ordered it. It'll do the trick."

"Roy!" the two angels turned to see Dick running up to them panting.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, concerned, pulling Dick into his arms.

"Are you going down to Earth?" Dick asked, stroking the stubble on Roy's chin, affectionately. "I want to come."

"You can come later," Lucifer snapped, his eyes flashing angrily. The display of human affection annoyed him. It was so mushy and stupid, and now wasn't the time for it! "When he's a human!"

Dick blushed a shade of red unknown to man. "That's not what I meant."

"We know," Lucifer snorted, laughing loudly. Roy rolled his eyes, the fallen angel amused him; angry one minute, scared the next, and laughing the next. "And no, you ain't coming; no humans! Not even Batman… Abaddon! Where the hell is everyone else?"

"In the kitchen, raiding the fridge," Abaddon answered; he too was heading to the kitchen. "We found a jar of mayonnaise!"

"Fucking morons! Tell everyone to get the hell ready!" Lucifer shouted.

"Excuse me! There are children on this level!" the four men turned to face Don Hall, peeking out his door glaring at them. "That language is not acceptable!"

"Fuck off!" Lucifer growled, as Ollie pulled the door open and glared at him. "WHAT!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Ollie snapped. "And he's right, my daughter and her friends are in here! I don't need them learning garbage like that-"

"-We already know them-"

"_-that's beside the point Bart. _Roy, Dick! What are you doing with _him_, anyway!"

"Deciding when to leave," Roy said, "Though Dick ain't coming."

"Excuse me," Dick asked, facing Roy angrily, both hands on his hips. "I remember you said God gave us freewill. I'm coming."

"Dick-"

"He also gave me free will," Lucifer growled, before punching the human out cold.

"HEY!" Ollie snapped, as Roy caught the dark haired beauty before he fell flat on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" Roy roared his eyes blazing almost the same colour as his hair. Ollie stepped back startled.

"You want him to die?" Lucifer asked when Roy glared up at him furiously. "Let's go!"

"Ollie, look after him," Roy murmured, pulling Dick into his arms, before carrying him inside. Ollie shook his head at Lucifer as he closed the door leaving the fallen angel alone outside.

"What! He's safer here then with us," Lucifer snapped, looking up at the ceiling, Lucifer snarled loudly as he continued; "_Roy loves him; it'll kill him if something happened to that kid! You know what! Screw this; I'm going in for the kill. I don't give a rat's ass if I never go back home, if it will keep my family safe, then I'm doing it."_

"Who are you talking to?" Roy asked, looking at the fallen angel with a confused look, as he opened the door and slid out.

"Who do you think I'm friggin talking to? I'm looking up aint I! Let's go!" Lucifer snapped as he spun around and stalked off.

"God, he is insane," Roy murmured to himself.

Arent we all?

Roy jumped surprised at the holy voice in his head and ran after Lucifer.

* * *

Vigilante sighed, watching his love and newborn baby girl resting peacefully together in their private rooms. Brad had given the two the all clear, after finding both father and child healthy. Vigilante had a feeling an angel was behind the good fortune but he wasn't complaining. A yawn escaped his lips as he relaxed into the recliner and switched the TV on; he grabbed another remote and switched on the DVD player before he began to watch one of his favourite Clint Eastwood movies.

"Turn that garbage off," Justin murmured, blinking tiredly.

"Hey, you're awake," Vigilante nodded, he paused the movie. "You feel okay?"

"Just a little tired," Justin yawned. "Other then that, I feel wonderful. She looks like you."

"She ain't got much hair though, does she?" Vigilante said, sitting behind Justin, before snaking an arm around his shoulder and neck. "Are they usually this big? She looks bigger then the quins."

"She looks bigger then Owen, now," Justin winced, "Glad she came out so easy."

Vigilante roared with laughter, waking the infant up. Justin shook his head and smiled.

"Hello, darlin, you have a good nap?" Vigilante asked as his young daughter eyed him. A small smile glistened up her face, before her pale blue eyes closed and she was asleep again. "I'll take that as a no."

"So, shall we name the sleeping angel?" Justin asked.

"Sure, mum," Vigilante grinned, "One or two names?"

"I don't know," Justin shrugged.

"I know you like Guinevere, so if that's what you want?" Vigilante smiled. Justin smiled back, brightly.

"Thank you," Justin whispered, grabbing Vigilante by the bandana around his neck for a long kiss, almost causing the bulkier man to stumble.

"I think I should thank you," Vigilante panted when Justin let him go.

"Well, I believe Guinevere Bonnie is a lovely name for such a beautiful girl," Justin sighed, relaxing into his pillow.

"Bonnie?"

"From Bonnie and Clyde," Justin replied.

"Meh, works for me," Vigilante smirked. "Now what do you say we start work for number two?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"There they are," Metatron murmured, as he spotted the three demonic seraphim tormenting their human prey. "Azrael, you and I will face the seraphs. The rest off you; be on your guard, send them all back to hell!"

"YEAH!" Booster shouted out, punching the air. He slowly lowered his arm as everyone stared at him blankly. "What? It was a war cry; let them now we ain't scared of them."

"Okay," Amethyst nodded, smiling cheerfully. "Let's save it for when we defeat them. Though we normally call out **Michael!** That's our war cry."

"Yeah, until Michael threw a wobbly and we had to stop shouting it," Azrael smirked.

"We'll break out the Vodka," Wally promised, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"I can work with that," Booster shrugged, "What are we waiting for?"

"You to shut up," Azrael replied, several of the angels around him nodded in agreement.

"ATTACK!" Metatron roared loudly, grabbing the attention of demons, angels and humans alike.

As the angels and heroes flew or ran towards the demons their actions were mimics until the two sides clashed and the fight broke out. Superman and Supergirl kept their distance in the air using their heat vision to destroy the demonic host. Wonder Woman, Hawk, Captain Atom, Atomic Smasher and Flash were busy on the ground battling out hand-to-hand. Ice and Fire had frozen or burnt several of the creatures while Green Lantern used his ring to tear the creatures apart. Booster Gold and Waverider floated beside the Kryptonians using their different blasts to destroy.

Every time a demon was destroyed, they would be engulfed in flames before disappearing into thin air.

The action was too fast to capture.

Booster winced as he watched the Flash in action; the Scarlet Speedster had destroyed more then half the population of the demons on his own, and appeared to be enjoying it. Hawk too, was on a roll; he'd simply grab two demons by the neck, and collided the two headfirst with one another before releasing them and watching the puffing smoke erupt from them. Of course this had him coughing and gasping for air.

"Don't breathe the gas in," some one warned him.

"Thanks for the warning," Hawk coughed, his chest burning. He keeled over as the burning erupted down towards his abdomen.

"Hawk! Are you okay?" Ice called out. Gabriel appeared beside the grumbling human and pushed a small vial against Hawk's lips.

"Drink!" Gabriel ordered, Hawk obeyed, the vile liquid sliding down his throat. Hawk made a loud disgusted sound.

"Yeuarch! What the hell was that! It tasted like ass!"

"It was," Azrael replied. "The juices in the intestines of a donkey."

Hawk threw up.

"Did you really need to tell him, Azrael?" Gabriel said, bluntly.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Martha asked, as Michael sat him self comfortably on one of the chairs. He nodded, "You wanna play backgammon?"

"Okay," Michael nodded, "I'm the black ones."

"Fine," Martha smiled, "So when are you going to join them?"

"When Metatron gets his rear handed to him," Michael replied, "Luce wont kill them, knowing him he'd try but end up dropping the sword, or cut himself with it instead."

"Tell me about it," Martha smirked, "Like that time when you and he fought at the blow hole in New Zealand."

"Good times," Michael nodded, recalling the memory of his brother falling through the caves and into the sea. "Or when we played dominoes in Britain."

"Humans still thing Stonehenge is some human creation," Martha giggled.

"They do not realize it was just the work of two bored cherubs…"

* * *

The sweet and soft-spoken Amethyst was tearing four demons to shreds with a touch with assistance from Diana. The humans watched amazed at her sudden Amazonian sped and strength.

Metatron was engaged with Menostophiles, the upper hand was more towards the demon's liking. Azrael however was having a blast with Beelzebub, not giving the demon a moment of rest. He was disappointed though when the demon's body blew into a puff and exited the earthly plain back to hell.

He looked skyward with a frown, "I wasn't finished yet!"

Then almost out of nowhere, Lucifer appeared, sword in hand, aimed directly at Iniko. Her eyes widened as he charged at her eyes flaming

"Lucifer no!" someone cried, but before the fallen angel could deliver the final blow he was thrown mercilessly aside to the ground.

Iniko cackled as Lucifer looked up to find her staring down at him behind evil eyes. He dropped the sword, unintentionally; it landed before a pair of dirty boots; a pale hand picked the sword up and swung it around before it was sheathed away.

From the corner of his eye Lucifer noticed the movement, but gave it no thought. His thoughts were only on the demoness standing before him, ready for the kill.

"Teeraal, give me the sword," Metatron ordered. The pale demonic seraph looked up at the angel with a sly smirk.

"Come get it," she whispered, huskily. Iniko and Mephistopheles quickly retreated behind the newcomer, who had frozen the entire battle. The League froze watching in apprehension; Hawk was the only person still battling against the demons, his eyes focused only on the demons he was destroying.

Unfortunately for him no one other then the demons had their eyes on him, so he was easily blindsided, beaten and wounded.

He lay on the cold ground shivering as blood trickled out of his side to the ground. Blood slowly seeped out of his lips as Mephistopheles backhanded the world-renowned devil to the ground.

As Lucifer fell back to the ground, Hawk fell with him.

Azrael vanished from view, eyes on the prize, but his heart was feeling unusually heavy.

* * *

Ted slowly made his way down a stair case, rubbing his chest in pain. His heart squeezed painfully as he carefully fell back to the ground, resting on the step. The world spun around him.

He breathed out painfully as his chest restricted. He gasped his face pale and sickly as his eyes swayed, he swooned and tumbled down the final two steps, unconscious.

* * *

The sword rose up, and a head fell and rolled away from the demon's body. The sword quickly was spun around and pushed deep into Iniko's heart; she stared in horror at Teeraal, who smirked at her silkily.

"Don't touch my boy toy," she hissed. The demoness fell to her knees staring up at her sister as Lucifer struggled up. The sword was removed from Iniko's chest and cleaned on her shoulder before the demoness toppled over, destroyed.

"Put that sword down," Metatron warned, holding his own up warningly. Teeraal pulled Lucifer up by the hair. "Let him go!"

"Shhh," she said, before she addressed each demon. "All of you, back to hell."

"Release him now!" Metatron growled, drawing closer to the demoness. She ignored him, her claws digging into the fallen angel's arm.

"Lemme go, you crazy bitch," Lucifer snapped, kicking her in the shin. "I'm out, in fact we all are. None of us are going back."

The demoness looked at Lucifer unimpressed before she threw him to the ground, "Really, and how are you going to stop me? You pathetic, hopeless, stupid excuse for a demon."

"I ain't no demon," Lucifer growled. He shut his eyes as the sword rose up and came down towards his being.

He was ready for his death.

But it never came, Lucifer's eyes fluttered open to find Teeraal being driven by Superman's pounding fists straight into a sword- a flaming sword.

Superman covered his eyes, as did everyone else, as the demon cried out and imploded in a brilliant white light. Superman moved his arm down and found Michael swinging a flaming sword casually, as he pulled Lucifer up.

"He is a fallen angel," Michael smirked.

"We won!" Uriel cried happily. "MICHAEL!"

"MICHAEL!" every angel called out in victory only to be silenced by a glare from Michael. Lucifer thumped his brother across the back, playfully.

"Hank!" a strangled cry caught everyone's attention, as Azrael, unseen to non-angelic eyes, stood before the human his palm on the dead man's forehead.

* * *

Mabel asked me not to kill anyone... Sorry love, I had too!

TBC in a minute if I can!


	61. Chapter 60

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**Chapter 60**

* * *

"What happened?" Helena sobbed, as the Question stood silently above Hawk's peaceful body. Don was rocking in Ollie's arms distraught. The angels had carried his body back to the watchtower after the battle unsure of how he had died.

"I am sorry, if it will help, your lost love is safe in the Heaven's now," Azrael replied, "I must go, there is another soul waiting for me now. Our Father has been merciful and has spared the life of the third person, but be at peace. They are in our Father's arms right now."

She watched as he disappeared, probably to seek out Booster Gold. Ted had been found unconscious fifteen minutes before they had returned from the battle, not breathing. With some help they had managed to resuscitate him and save the two infants, but the man passed from heart failure moments later after eying his two newborn sons.

Booster sat shivering, looking into the small crib his twin boys were placed, gently wrapped in a thin sheet.

He couldn't believe it.

He refused to believe it. If he stayed away from Ted's lifeless body it wouldn't make it true. He continued to stare at the small infants, one a blonde and the other a brunette, both asleep and clueless to the devastating loss they and their father were going through.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, sniffling when a hand rested gently on his back. He turned to find Roy staring at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Boost," Roy said.

"This cant be real," Booster whispered, hoarsely. "He- how could this have- a heart attack! A friggin heart attack took him away from me! How could God do this to me? To them?"

"I don't know," Roy shook his head, looking down at the infants the man was pointing at.

"How am I meant to look after two twins by myself," Booster murmured, "I can't; I can't do this with out Ted. I don't want to."

"You won't be alone," Roy replied, "I'll help and so will the rest of the League."

* * *

"There must be something we can do," Gabriel sighed, "I don't know, it just seems so cruel, everything was getting back on track for them. Why would Father decide to take them away?"

"God works in mysterious ways," Michael replied. Lucifer sighed, running a finger across Michael's sword slowly. The flame had died down now that it was no longer needed.

"Kind of like how Teeraal appeared out of no where and killed Kiki and Meph," Lucifer sighed, "And Flamy here, appearing again after 2000 years. Where did you find it?"

"In my room," Michael shrugged, "I do not have a clue how it got there. I've missed her though."

"You missed a sword? And it's a she?"

"I had many good times with this sword."

"That is disturbing Mike."

"Uh, Metatron is calling in for a meeting, involving everyone," Uriel appeared, looking at Lucifer and the fallen angels near him, "Father has some things He wishes to discuss."

"When and where?" Michael asked.

"Tonight," Metatron said, "In the heavens, though He has commanded Cassiel be restored first. I will go and speak with Martha and Roy."

"Don't worry," Michael stood up, "I will speak with Martha, and Lucifer with Roy."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Roy returned Cassiel's powers, and the angels left.

A funeral was held for the two fallen heroes, on the second day. The two men were laid to rest beside one another behind a Church, and everyday Booster would take one small rose to his love's grave.

The entire watchtower was in mourning, quiet and sullen.

The angels hadn't said much other then a small message of keeping their faith and hope. The humans found this rather difficult, feeling abandoned by the angels and their sudden departure.

"It's strange being human again," Roy muttered, stroking Dick's thick black hair as they watched Owen playing with a set of alphabet blocks.

Wally and Bruce were at Booster's helping the man adjust to life with children. He eagerly accepted the help, as the two infants, who were still unnamed, were a handful for the man who was still struggling from the loss of his lover.

"You think we're going to be okay, Roy?" Dick asked. Roy looked up at Dick and nodded, confused, "I don't mean us, as in you and me, I mean everyone."

"Yeah, I think we will be," Roy nodded as Tim walked in leading Kon in slowly. "Where's Bart?"

"With the girls," Tim replied, still holding the Kryptonian's hand. They had decided to stop fighting them selves and gave in to a small chaste kiss two days earlier. After almost loosing his life in hell, Tim refused to allow his awkwardness from ruining a potential relationship.

It felt right being with Kon.

* * *

Only seven days had past, but much change has occurred with the humans. Question and Helena though still madly in love struggled to cope; unable to talk to one another with out breaking out into a fight, so they simply decided not to talk.

It worked well enough for the time being, though the quins didn't seem themselves. The five were quieter and almost sadder, as though they understood a part of them was missing.

Don struggled to cope more then anyone, the loss of his brother was heart-retching, he found himself unable to breathe at times, and began to rely heavily on Ollie, wearing out the older man. Ollie never complained though; Don needed him, and he was going to be there for him. At the moment he had his strong arms wrapped around the smaller man, his palms resting on his children, awake listening to the soft snores from Don's lips and the occasional kick from his yet-to-be-born children.

* * *

'I want to go back home,' Ted complained, watching, through a flat screen TV, his beloved struggling to feed one infant and comfort the other. 'Look at him! He's going to drop Remy in a minute!'

'No, he wont,' Cassiel smiled, munching on popcorn as she sat comfortably on a white sofa. She was dressed in a white gown clearly pleased to be back in the colour. 'He's getting better at it. And when did you name blondie? And why Remy?'

'Just now and after Remiel,' Ted said, softly, 'He's helped me through this whole ordeal, so...'

'He has, hasn't he?' Cassiel nodded, 'He is the Mercy of God, his duty is to help humanity during grieving stages and guard Hell's Gate.'

'Righto,' Ted nodded, he had no idea what the angel was going on about 'what about Don, Helena and Vic? They look so helpless with out Hank.'

'Hank is happy here,' Cassiel replied. Ted frowned; he knew the angel was right. He could see Hank laughing as he wrestled with Lucifer and Uriel. He wasn't sure if his friend wanted to go back home to his friends and family all of a sudden. Why would he? He was in Heaven, surrounded by love and warmth and safety.

Ted felt it as well, but the pull on his heart-_the damn thing that killed him_- ached for Booster and his babies. 'You can be happy here. And it's not as though you will never see Michael, Remy or yet-to-be-named-yet ever again. They will join you sooner then you think.'

'What? Why? They were just born, they're-'

'-Time is different up here,' Cassiel replied. 'They will live full lives, but once their time is up, they will all join you.'

'I don't want to wait, I want to be with Michael now,' Ted argued, 'why can't God send me back! He sent Himself back! That's just selfish!'

'Yeah, but He had a reason resurrect Himself,' Cassiel smiled, amused. She had never heard such an argument from a human.

'He has a reason to send me back too!' Ted argued, 'Unless He wants me to keep nagging at Him for the next few weeks!'

'I wouldn't try that,' Lucifer smirked, as he entered the room followed by Michael the angel. 'He might send you to hell.'

Ted shook his head, defeated, 'I just want my family.'

'Oh, quit whining like a little bitch-**Yeea-owch! Fuck! Ow**!' Lucifer jumped around clutching at his behind. 'Argh, I forgot about that.'

'You imbecile,' Michael shook his head. 'It will get easier Theodore.'

'It's just Ted, Michael,' the human sighed, turning the TV off. 'Maybe I should just stop watching them.'

Michael tilted his head, and stared at the human confused. 'I will talk to our Father, see if He is willing.'

'Really?' Ted asked, disbelievingly. The angel nodded, 'Thank you.'

* * *

Two weeks had past, and Don Hall was with Booster Gold helping the other blonde with his two boys; fortunately for Booster, they both had an easy temperament, only crying if hungry, or tired.

Don watched as Booster expertly prepared a bottle and carried the brunette infant in his arms. Booster finally decided to name one of his babies after Remiel, after one of the angels who looked after his love. The one he was gently cradling and smiling at still remained nameless.

"Have you chosen a name for him yet?" Don asked, as he feed Remy. Booster shook his head.

"I was thinking to name him after Ted," Booster said, hoarsely. He wasn't speaking so much anymore and his voice was underworked. "But… I- I'm not sure if I want to be reminded of him every time I call out to him. It's hard enough since he looks like his daddy."

Don said nothing, for once the diplomat was silenced.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to move on," Booster sighed, "It's not fair, but I still have the kids, and at least we know that Hank and Ted are in Heaven."

Don nodded in agreement, with a sigh.

"And knowing Hank he is probably driving everyone insane," Don added, before he looked horrified, "Oh no! What if they kick him out and send him to hell!"

"They won't," Booster chuckled once and froze, biting his lip. Don looked up at him understandingly. It was probably the first laugh to escape the man's lips in weeks. "Uh, I might put them down for a sleep."

"Alright, I'll help," Don nodded, following the man from the future into a light blue nursery.

"Donny, if you want to go back home and catch up on a few Z's," Booster said, placing the two infants in their cots. He turned on a nightlight that began to hum a lullaby. "I'm might lie down as well."

"Alright, I think Bruce and Wally will be coming later," Don said, softly. Booster nodded as he led the pregnant male to his front door. "Call if you need anything."

"I will, thanks Donny," Booster sighed, waving as the man disappeared in a blue light. Booster closed the door dejectedly before he carried himself to his bed and threw himself down. He lay still for a while staring up at the ceiling, his mind blank but his heart heavy. "I miss you Teddy."

* * *

Two more weeks had past. The heroes knew that their loved ones were not coming back, so slowly everyone began to move on. Young Justice sat in their sanctuary, joined by their predecessors, including Garth, Barbara, Dick, Roy, and Donna.

The small group of young heroes sat inside the library, their sanctuary. No one replied; no body had an answer or solution to their problems.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Kon asked, "The angels, I mean?"

"Yeah, maybe," Tim replied.

"Definitely," Bart said, "When we die."

"Hmm, I bet Hank is driving everyone up there insane," Dick smirked, Roy laughed.

"I bet anything God will toss him out," Roy snorted, "Can you just imagine Jesus tossing him out."

Dick smiled, before he looked at the once-angel seriously. "Did you see God?"

"No," Roy shook his head. "I didn't stay that long in heaven, hell. I think I heard Him though. Michael says He is busy, and it would make sense, being an angel is full on. Imagine being God."

"If I was God, everyone would look like that chick from that show with the goldfish," Bart smirked.

"Who?" Tim asked.

"I don't know her name, but she's got a nice rack," Bart smiled, his mind wandering away.

"Dude, if you were God, we'd all be screwed," Roy laughed. "Though considering Lucifer is now the Justice League guardian angel…"

"Yeah, funny how that turned out," Dick smirked, "Can you imagine him as the Librarian?"

"Forget that, just imagine him flirting with Brad," Roy snorted. The group started to laugh loudly as the library door opened. Don shuffled inside, led in by Cissie and Anita. Roy stood up and smiled softly at the man, "Hey, how are you feeling? Not long left now?"

"No, just another two weeks," Don grunted, "As for how I am feeling… I can't see my feet, I need to pee every five minutes, my back is killing me, I had diarrhoea all last night, and I'm hungry."

"Poor guy," Roy smiled, "Bright side, not long left. And you'll have two little joys running around."

"Driving me insane, until they move out," Don smiled, "I know, but I do wish these two weeks will hurry up."

He sat down beside Dick and rubbed his stomach, "Booster is here, with the twins. Bruce convinced him to come up for a visit."

"How is he? We haven't seen him in ages," Donna said.

"He's okay, I guess, still struggling to cope, but he'd handling everything well," Don said softly. "He is a great father."

"How are you?" Roy asked, sitting beside him on the arm rest. "Hank was your brother."

"I know, and I'm feeling okay, I miss him yes, but I find comfort in the fact that he is in heaven," Don sighed. "Viktor isn't doing so well though, he hasn't been talking that much recently; he's been withdrawn. They are struggling with the quins; in fact Helena asked Ollie if he could find a suitable nanny to help them. The quins, I don't know, it's almost as though they know their father is gone. They've been crying a lot in the past week, nothing seems to comfort them."

"Poor babies," Cassie said, "if they want, we could look after them for a few hours a day? We won't mind."

"Yeah," Bart nodded, "Definently!"

"I'll let Helena know," Don murmured, resting his head against the chair.

"What on Earth have you done to my library?" the group looked up and jumped in surprise. Cassiel stood, her long brown locks accenting her face, dressed in her usual white robe as Lucifer stood beside her, leaning against her dressed in black leather.

The two angels found themselves surrounded with hugs from the younger creatures of God. Don stood up shaking, as he stared at the two angels in hope.

"Nice outfit Luce," Bart grinned

"I'm back in black," he smirked, pulling at his collar.

"You look like a drag queen," Cassiel grumbled.

"Fuck yo- _yeowchiwawa_! He's doing that on purpose!"

"Idiot," Cassiel muttered, as Lucifer rubbed his rear.

"Is everything okay," Donna asked.

"Is Hank okay? And Ted?" Don asked, his lower lip quivering.

"Beats me, maybe you should ask them yourself," Cassiel shrugged, sitting down with a book in her hands. Don felt faint.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked, as she opened it and began to read.

"-What do you mean we should ask them ourselves?" Bart asked.

"Is Azrael here?" Roy asked, worried.

"No, well yes, but he's not here on business," Michael said, as he walked into the room. The atmosphere inside the library lightened incredibly as he stood beside his siblings.

Lucifer smiled slightly, "They're in the kitchen."

Don ran out of the library as fast as a pregnant man could muster.

* * *

"Boost- Boost, wake up," Wally said, smacking the man from the future several times across the cheeks. Booster stirred, his eyes blinking open, "That's it, come on, Wakey, Wakey."

"I had a nice dream," Booster smiled, faintly, as Wally helped the man up.

"It wasn't a dream, jackass," Hank smirked, as Ted (carrying Remy in his arms) smiled lovingly at his partner. Booster fainted again. "Idiot."

"Let's get him over here," Superman grinned stupidly. "Its great to have you guys back, but is it permanent?"

"Yeap… well, I guess until our time is up again," Ted smiled, stroking the cheek of his beloved child. "Where is everyone?"

The door swung open and Don stumbled in, using his stomach to push everyone away. He squealed in delight as his eyes caught on to his brother before he charged and threw himself at the older man.

"Hankie! Oh! I've missed you so much! Don't you ever die again!" Don cried, into his brother's shirt.

"Yeah, I'll tell God," Hank smirked, stroking his brother's hair, gently.

"Hey, I'm back too you know," Ted grinned, "That reminds me, where'd those stupid angels go?"

"In the library," Don replied, pushing himself off his brother to embrace his friend. "Welcome back. What's wrong with him?"

"He fainted," Ted smiled.

"I'm gonna go find Vic and Helly," Hank said, rubbing his brother's belly. "And my little babies. I've missed them. Where are they? And that damn dog, I've missed her too! My beautiful Hankette!"

"Earth," Superman said, "I'll get someone to send you down. Did you just call Hankette beautiful?"

* * *

Viktor sighed, as he placed Alexis in her cot beside Isabella. Finally, all five quins were fast asleep. He walked over dejectedly to the kitchen were Helena was making them a couple of sandwiches. He sighed loudly, as she looked up at him. One glance and she was over by his side, holding him tightly, planting gentle kisses on his neck.

"It hurts," Viktor murmured.

"I know baby," Helena whispered in his ear. "I know."

Loud, obnoxious banging on the door caught their attention. Someone was dying to get in, pounding mercilessly on the door. Hankette ran forward, bark incessantly, excited.

"I'll get it, you go and rest," Helena sighed, kissing the man on his lips. He nodded and slowly made his way to his bed. A scream erupted from his love, and Viktor spun around and ran fast to the door. He paused at an archway and found Helena standing with her hand on her heart. "Hank?"

Viktor's heart raced as the man strolled in. Hankette was running wild barking around Hank's feet.

"Hello," he smiled, as he held Helena in his arms tightly. She sobbed; praises and thanks escaping from her lips. Viktor stood paralyzed as he stared at Hank. Hank held his arm out to the other man, smiling affectionately at him.

"Hank?" he whispered, stumbling over until he was in the man's embrace. "Oh thank God."

Hank sighed; he decision to return to earth was the right one.

What was heaven without his loved ones?

* * *

Two weeks had past and it was the beginning of July. Booster finally stopped fainting long enough to pull Ted into the longest kiss, surrounded by wolf-whistles and catcalls from the crowd. Not long after, they made love, and finally named the brunette Gabriel after the angel that had given them their two beautiful angels.

Don was huge now, and barely able to waddle in a straight line. Ollie was relishing in the fact that he had to do everything thing for his pregnant lover. Hank, Helena and Viktor were at peace and so were their quins.

Booster and Ted were natural parents, proud parents of Remiel the quiet one and Gabriel the louder, boisterous infant. Vigilante and Justin were dotting fathers, both amazed by everything Gwen did, from opening her eyes, and filling up diapers with nasty little surprises.

Everyone was preparing for the Independence Day of America; the hall in the watchtower was decorated with blue, red and white stripes and balloons. Everything was perfect and the heroes were ready to celebrate both July Fourth and the return of their loved ones.

Wally, Bruce, Roy, Kara, Clark, Bart, Dick and the angels helped set up the hall. (This took less then a minute and Dick, Roy and Bruce barely touched a thing)

Tim arrived half an hour later with Owen, who had just awoken from a nap, to help. After being placed in a pram he watched as the hall was beautifully decorated with pretty decorations.

"Owie, you want a balloon?" Lucifer asked, kneeling before the infant with a red balloon. Owen shook his head.

"No wan red baloo, want blue one," the child said in a clear voice.

"How cute," Cassiel cooed, "That was a full sentence."

"Blue Baloo!" Owen cried, grumpily.

"Wait," Bruce said, "Don't be rude!"

Owen's lower lip trembled and Wally came running with a blue balloon.

"Aww, there you go baby," Wally said, in a childish tone.

"Already has his father wrapped around his finger, I see," Michael smiled as he blew up three balloons together.

"No different to you," Lucifer smirked, throwing a stream or ten at Michael covering him in a foray of colours. "It was red and yellow and green and brown, and scarlett and black and opal and-"

"Shut up. I hate that song!"

* * *

Several hours later, the League was drunk again. Hank and Shayera were having a drinking contest. The young heroes were all on the dance floor busting moves led by Superman who was doing a warped version of the robot dance. Michael and Lucifer were singing along to their own version of the song "Kids in America" while Cassiel stayed with the nine infants asleep on a separate floor accompanied by Gabriel the archangel.

"They named this little one after you," Cassiel smiled.

"And I am honoured," Gabriel sighed, "I think everything turned out well."

"You think?" Cassiel asked, with a raised brow. "Right, so Michael banished Teeraal to hell forever more. Iniko, Beelzebub and Mephistopheles are no better off. We saved the lives and souls of five people and gave them joy in such little bundles. And to top it off, Lucifer and everyone are back home again. I say everything is perfect, except for the fact that Michael is still a grumpy Grinch."

"He's singing downstairs," Gabriel laughed, "I wish I could see Father's face right now."

"I bet He could have never predicted that," Cassiel laughed.

"Well, Don's ready now," Gabriel smiled, picking up Don's sudden watery burst. "I will be back in a few minutes."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming to help," Cassiel smiled back at her quirky brother.

* * *

Several hours later, Don was fast asleep after an easy birth. Ollie peered inside two little cots carrying his two little angels. Jack and Phoebe were named quickly; both were bald and both were cherubic.

"They're gorgeous ain't they," Hank smiled staring down at his niece and nephew.

"Yeah, they make me want to lock them away so no one can ever hurt them," Ollie smiled, "The quins still asleep?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded, "Helly and Vic are with them. So, you're in a relationship with my brother?"

"Hey, you worked it out?" Ollie laughed.

"I was watching on a flat screen TV in heaven," Hank explained, "Angels don't believe in privacy… Just so you know, if you hurt my brother, _I will kill you_."

"I'd kill myself before I hurt Donny," Ollie said, seriously.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hank said.

"So,"

"So," Hank shrugged.

"Are you and Vic and Helena in a relationship too?"

"Yes," Hank nodded, "Are you gonna tell me, 'if you hurt them, I'll kill you.'"

"No, I know you won't hurt them," Ollie smiled. "Besides, Q can look after himself! Never considered a threesome before."

"Dont even think about it!"

* * *

"Thank you," Bruce said, as he watched Bart and Tim wrap their arms around Lucifer.

"It was our pleasure," Michael smiled, "It was an honour to work with the Justice League. You stand for everything that is right and holy. And you should all know a place in the Kingdom of heaven awaits you all."

"Mike, that is so corny," Lucifer smirked. Michael responded with a Gibbs like smack to the back of Lucifer's head.

"Good bye little ones," Cassiel smiled, stroking Owen's cheek.

"Bye-bye," he whimpered sadly.

"Will we ever see you again?" Bart asked. "I mean here on Earth."

"No, the apocalypse is not set to happen for another five thousand years," Michael said, "But you can never know when the next demon might strike."

"Just try not to knock us up again," Ted smiled, kissing Remy on the forehead.

"I'll pass on the message to Gabriel," Cassiel laughed, "And thank you, I've had a wonderful time with you all. Oh, and don't forget we _angels will always be watching you."_

"Amen," Viktor murmured as the three archangels vanished forever.

And so, every day from then forth, a soft rustle was whispered into the ears of the eleven miracle babies.

_Angels will always be watching you._

* * *

_OKay! The epilogue will be up before the end of this week and then I'm done..._

_..._

_..._

_I wanna cry now! AWWWWW!  
_

**_PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE! _**


	62. Epilogue

**Title:** Knocked Up

**Summary:** Angels and Demons roam the earth – the Justice League is caught up in the age-old battle between Good and Evil and getting knocked up.

**Pairings:** include Boostle, Batflash, Blue Arrow (a new pairing consisting of Dove and Green Arrow.) Questressawk(Question/Huntress/Hawk(yes I went there!) and Shinilante... ArseWing , Kobin

* * *

**The Epilogue**

* * *

_June 2014_

It was a bright and sunny day.

Not that anyone in the Hall Residence realized. The eight people that lived in the house were all sound asleep, and the only being awake was the family pet, a golden retriever known by the name of Hankette, and she was lying comfortable in on a sofa watching several fish swim round in a small aquarium.

Helena Bertinelli was hidden underneath the covers, her bare legs wrapped around Hank Hall's muscled legs. In his arms, Victor Sage cuddled up to Hank's hard chest, drooling on Hank's left nipple.

The warm dribble eventually cooled, stirring the man from his sleep. He blinked a couple of times, grumbling as he ran a finger across his wet chest.

"Damn," he grunted, voice clouded with sleep. Looking down at the two people sleeping in his arms, he realized he wasn't going anywhere. Another ten minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, he figured closing his eyes.

But before he could return to his slumbers, the bedroom door swung open and five, overly excited children ran in.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's my birthday!" One blonde twin cried cheerfully

"And mine!" said the other blonde

"Mummy!" said the only red haired child.

"Mama! Wake UP!" the oldest boy giggled.

"Dad!"

"I'm six today!" said the other blonde

"Me too!" Said the first blonde

The three adults let out a groan as they sat up. Joseph, the youngest of their five quintuplets climbed onto the bed and into Helena's waiting arms.

"Daddy! We have to get ready!" Joss cried, "Every one is gonna be here soon!"

"Oh my God," Helena grunted, eyeing the alarm clock with a groan. "Guys, its only five in the morning!"

"And!" Balchaster said, "We have to prepare the balloons and the cake, and the decoration, and we need to open our presents, and we need to get the party bags ready to give to Owie and everyone when they go home and-"

"Okay! Okay," Hank laughed, covering his older son's mouth with his palm. "Calm down. Which one of you is going to come with me to pick up the cake?"

"Me!" all five quins tuned in.

"Okay," Hank snorted, "That didn't solve anything. Alright, you know what, first to get dressed, brush their teeth and make me coffee will go with me."

As quickly as they appeared, the quintuplets ran out of the room, leaving three amused adults behind.

"I can't believe they are already seven," Helena smiled, as she pulled herself out of the bed, slipping into a satin robe. She disappeared into the main bathroom that was connected to their room.

"I'll get breakfast ready," Viktor said, as he too prepared to get up. Before he could slide out of the bed, Hank grabbed a hold of his wrist stopping him in his tracks. "Hank?"

The red-haired man pulled his lover close kissed him passionately, only pulling away when both men needed air.

"I love when you kiss me like that," Viktor breathed.

"I love you," Hank responded gently. The war, the chaos he was known, that resided in him had settled after the birth of his children and his eventual relationship with the father of his children and their mother. The three superheroes had settled into a easy relationship that worked so well for them.

Not that it showed when they were on the job.

_When duty called; duty called._

"I'll take the five of them with me," Hank smiled, "And I'll get breakfast ready babe."

"It's okay, I'll do it,"

"No, you make breakfast for them every morning," Hank smiled, "I do the weekends."

"Thank you,"

"No babe, thank you."

* * *

"Owen Lucas West-Wayne!" Bruce roared, "What have I told you about leaving your socks in the bathroom sink!"

"Sorry…" the said boy called out from his room. He sat by the window staring out into the clear blue sky. He had a feeling it was going to be a lovely day; he also had a feeling the day was going to be filled with wonder and surprises. "When will we be leaving?"

"When you clean your room," Bruce replied, sharply, before he muttered to himself; "why do I sound like a nagging mother."

"Possibly because you are my mother," the dark-haired child smiled as he walked in slowly towards the fridge. For the son of a speedster, he was a dawdler. Speaking of the devil, Wally barged in dressed in a suit struggling to put on his socks.

"Hey, buddy! Hey babe!" Wally said, flustered, as he ruffled Bruce's hair and kissed Owen on the cheek. Owen made a disgusted face, "Oh sorry kid, wrong way!"

Bruce laughed as he planted a kiss on his partner's moist lips, "What's wrong, Wal?"

"I can't find my wallet," Wally whined.

"It's on the TV," Bruce replied, with a roll of the eyes.

"And I've run out of underwear!"

"Going commando, daddy?" Owen smiled.

"No, I didn't change," Wally grunted, "Owen, why did I find your socks in the bathroom sink?"

"I put them there," Owen said

"Why?"

"Cause they stunk and I washed them with the hand soap," Owen replied.

"I dunno why I asked..."

"That explains why they were wet," Bruce said, shaking his head. "Owen, you do know Alfred will wash them don't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to bother him," Owen smiled. "And the hand soap smells nicer then the laundry detergent he chooses to wash our clothes with."

"He gets this from you," Wally said, brushing his teeth fervently. Bruce rolled his eyes, watching as foam dribbled down the speedster chin.

"Daddy, will you be at the piglets birthday?" Owen asked, sitting before the table with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. The piglets were the reference that a certain _demonic_ angel had given the five quintuplets.

"Yeah, I'll be late though," Wally replied, "I'll be working until five so, I'll be there at five past okay."

"Okay daddy," Owen replied as Wally ruffled his hair, and kissed Bruce one last time and then flashed out of the mansion. "He forgot his wallet."

"Of course he did."

* * *

"You told me that you got all their presents two weeks ago, Michael!" Ted snapped as his husband moodily. Booster Gold looked at his six year old twins and grinned.

"Mamma's a little mad, boys," Booster winked at the boys. The two boys smiled up at their father from the future.

"Michael! The party is in an hour!" Ted cried, "I haven't got the time to go shopping!"

"Babe! I was kidding," Booster grinned, "I got them a present each, wrapped and in the car ready to go. Just dress the boys and we'll go."

"We can dress ourselves daddy!" the blonde Remiel said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're not stupid," Gabriel said. Ted smirked as Booster glared playfully at their child. "Are we gonna pick up Gwenny?"

"Yes," Ted nodded, "Now go and get dressed. And Gabriel, shoes on the right feet okay? Use the labels."

"Okay, mamma,"

"Don't call me mamma! It's daddy!"

* * *

"Come on, baby girl," Don smiled, his daughter skipped quietly beside him, hand in hand, as his son marched playfully before him. Behind him Oliver Queen and Cissie carried several wrapped boxes addressed to the quintuplets. "Ollie, are you sure you don't want me to carry one of those presents?"

"No, we're fine," Ollie replied. "Jack! don't you step on those flowers! you don't want uncle Hank angry at you again!"

"I cant believe my brother's into gardening," Don chuckled. Hankette's barking could be heard from behind the door. The door opened suddenly before anyone could knock on the door.

"Uncle Donny!" his youngest nephew pushed past the large dog and wrapped his arms around his uncle's leg. "It's my birthday today! I'm seven! So is Belly, Cally, Britty and Chestnut!"

"Happy birthday little man,"

"Stop calling me Chestnut!" Balchaster screeched from inside. Don laughed as Joss gave his younger cousin a cuddle.

"Hi, Jossy," Phoebe smiled, "I- we brought you a present, and one for Belly, Cally, Britty and Chestnut!"

"Daddddd! They're calling me Chestnut again!" Balchaster screeched yet again. "Can I punch them?"

"Yes,"

_"Hank!_" Helena's voice was heard. "Don't you **dare** Balchaster!"

"Typical Hank and typical Mini-Hank!" Ollie laughed, as he set the presents down on a table covered in a clown-covered tablecloth. "I hate clowns."

"Chicken," Don giggled, "I cant believe you're scared of Pennywise."

"Were you not watching the same movie as me last week!"

Cissie followed suite and placed the two presents she held down. "I'll go and help Helena and Dinah."

"It's a movie you scare-dy cat!"

"I'm not scared of - " the older man was silenced when he was tackled by his three nieces and chestnut haired nephew. "Hey guys!"

"Did you get us presents!" Callisto and Britney cried together. "Daddy said we have to wait though, we can't open them until afterwards!"

"Which daddy?" Dinah smirked as she entered the hallway and wrapped her arms around Don. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Great, is that? OH MY GOD!" Don screeched, grabbing Dinah's hand to examine the band around her left ring finger. "He proposed! When!"

"Last night," Dinah replied, grinning. The two walked into the kitchen were Helena stood peeling carrots. "He initially couldn't find the ring. The idiot put it in his own wine glass and forgot!"

"That sounds just like Brad!" Helena smiled, "Where's Ollie?"

"In the jumping castle with Hank," Don replied, staring out the window. The quins, his twins and Hankette stood outside watching the two grown men unimpressed. "Big babies."

"I wouldn't mind joining them," Helena laughed, as the three watching Viktor climb into the castle.

"God, that is embarrassing!" Cissie giggled, she pulled out her Iphone and snapped a shot. "Onto twitter it goes!"

"Poor kids," Don smiled.

"JUMPING CASTLE!" the three women and the blonde man laughed as Gabriel ran through the backyard and jumped in with the older men. Booster Gold was in the castle a minute later as Ted shook his head carrying five bags of gifts inside.

"Big babies," Ted sighed, as he entered the kitchen with out the bags. "Hey Donny, ladies."

"Hey Teddy Bear," Dinah grinned, hugging the short man. "Where's Remy?"

"Outside," Ted replied, "he, Phoebe, Gwen and Joss jumped into the Baby Farm. We wont see them for another two hours!"

"Gwen's here? Great," Helena smiled, "Poor Vigilante and Justin… Monitor duty…"

"_Owen! Don't lose your socks!" _

"Well Bruce is here," Don smirked. "Owen and his socks."

"I found a pair in the kitchen sink the last time they came over," Dinah smirked.

"I wonder if Bart's here yet," Cissie said, heading towards the backyard. "Oh, hi Bruce. Is Bart here?"

"Hey Cissie, he's in the Baby Farm," Bruce smiled, as he walked past her. "We work with big babies."

"Lets go join them," Don grinned. Bruce stared at him with a blank stare, "Don't look at me like that! You know you want to! Come on Teddy."

"Lets go!" Ted said, pulling the two men along.

"Boys," Helena grinned, "Come on, we'll take this stuff outside and go out with the kids."

"And then we can get in the castle too," Dinah smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey princess," Bart grinned, planting a kiss on his long-time girlfriend's cheek.

"Hi cutie," Cissie pulled him in by the neck and passionately kissed him. It had taken three years of insulting and picking on each other first, before the two finally 'hooked up' as Kon had put it. The interesting part of their relationship was Ollie's reaction to learning his oldest daughter was dating the teenager he once dubbed the most irritating thing to walk the planet.

"Ooooohhhh!" Jack cooed at his oldest sister. Bart ruffled his hair playfully as Phoebe, Gwen and Remy ran after a rabbit.

"Come back bunny!" Gwen giggled, her blonde locks bouncing in the two pig tails they were tied in. "I just wanna hug you!"

"He's too fast!" Remy panted, "Let's catch the goat instead!"

"Here goaty goaty!" Joss called as the four children chased after a white kid.

"Were we ever this annoying?" Bart asked chuckling. "We were cuter, that's for sure."

"You were a nightmare," Ted chuckled, "Remy, be gentle buddy."

"Okay ma," Remy replied. Bart grinned as Ted shook his head.

"Not a word, Brat," Ted growled.

"I didn't say anything mamma," Bart smirked, pulling Cissie along with him, "Lets go on the jumping castle."

"Will you idiots get off!" Gabriel snapped, as he pushed at his blonde father trying to push him out of the castle. "We want to go on!"

"Gabriel!" Ted snapped, in the exact tone his six year old son used.

"Come on," Joss pulled Remy and Gwen along with him, out of the Baby Farm and into the jumping castle. Of course, being young children they left the gate open and out popped the white bunny rabbit.

"Oh No!" Phoebe cried.

"Hey!" Booster screeched, "Bunny rabbit's escaped!"

* * *

The next half hour was spent chasing after the speedy little rodent, as more and more guests arrived. Kon and Tim arrived with presents in hand; hand in hand. Diana, Clark, Donna, Garth, Cassie and Kara arrived moments later. They too joined in trying to catch the insolent rodent.

This was what greeted Dick Grayson and Roy Harper when they arrived with their four-year-old son, Evan. The child was a complete unexpected surprise; but before the angels had left, Gabriel (the archangel, not the bratty six year old.) cryptically told Roy and Dick that he would see them in nine months time. Their first time together had resulted in their young son; Evan Cody Harper.

Roy's reaction to falling pregnant wasn't pretty, but the reaction from Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen was amusing. Both men spent months complaining about being grandfathers before the age of forty.

Of course when Evan called out for Grandpappy(Bruce) or for Grampy(Oliver) both men would be ready hand and foot for their grandson.

* * *

The time was approximately five when up above in the blue skies sat six angels watching, contemplating whether to join their human companions or not.

"Should we go?" Gabriel asked

"Let's go!" Jophiel said.

"They didn't invite us," Uriel replied.

"Well duh! Its not like they have our emails or something," Lucifer snapped, "idiot, how are they gonna invite us when they cant reach us!"

"They could pray!" Uriel cried, "Stop being mean!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"Will you two shut up!" Michael growled. "What do you think Cassiel?"

The said archangel was already walking towards Heaven's stairway, "I think what are we waiting for, lets go. I want some cake, and some coke!"

"And Vodka!" Lucifer said, running after his sister.

"Tequila," Michael smirked slightly as he rose and stepped after them. The three remaining angels glanced at one another and took off after their older siblings.

"Hang on!" the golden hair Verchiel called, "We're coming too!"

The six archangels turned to find an entire legion of heaven's fiercest warriors dressed casually in jeans, each one carrying a present.

"We wont all fit in their backyard," Jophiel said, thoughtfully.

"So lets move the party to somewhere we will all fit," Metatron smirked, "Like perhaps, a local theme park?"

"And I know just the one," Lucifer said.

"We are not going to Hell House," Michael snapped. "Again…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Disney World," Lucifer replied, "But that's not a bad idea."

* * *

"What in the blue hell?" Hank screeched when suddenly the scenery changed from their backyard to a familiar theme park. "What the hell is going on?"

"_Daddy, where's the jumping castle_?" Isabella cried in surprise her mouth wide open.

"And the _cake_?" Joss sniffed

"And **our** presents?" Callisto and Alexis asked together.

"**And the goat**!" Balchaster asked.

"**Surprise!" **

"Oh my God!"

"No, not quite," Michael smirked, before the smirk disappeared. Joss, Gwen, Isabella, Alexis, Phoebe, Jack, and Remy tackled him to the ground. "Get off me, you little monkeys!"

"UNCLE MIKEY!" they all screamed.

Owen, Callisto, Gabriel, and Balchaster ran to Lucifer repeated the action of their friends.

"Lucy!"

"Don't call me Lucy!" Lucifer snapped, but he hugged the kids back nevertheless.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bart asked, laughing.

"Thought we'd drop in," Cassiel smiled as Evan wriggled from his father's arms and slid into hers. "Hello, Speedy Junior."

"Granny!" Evan giggled. Cassiel's face went blank.

"What have I told you about calling me granny!" Cassiel said, shortly. "making me feel old."

"You're more then billion years old, love," Lucifer snorted.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Kon asked, his arm snaked around Tim's waist.

"I've always wanted to go to Disney World!" Lucifer replied. "Now excuse me, I'm going to find Mickey Mouse, and then I'm gonna kick him!"

"Well that explains it," Michael said, shaking his head. "And here I thought it was some kind of life-long dream of his, he merely wants to kick Mickey Mouse…"

"Can we go with Lucy?" Balchaster asked. "Please! Please! Please Daddy!"

"Fine, just stay with Lucifer," Hank replied. "And don't cause any trouble… err, on the other hand I'll come with you guys. Who am I kidding, 'don't cause trouble!'"

The young children cheered as Jophiel and Uriel tagged along.

* * *

_Elsewhere, back were Hankette sat wondering were the hell everyone went as she munched on the large birthday cake, Wally West arrived with a flash._

"_Wha- party over already?"_

* * *

"Daddy,"

Roy smiled at his tiny child. He had his eyes, but Dick's dark hair and features. "What's wrong angel?"

"I wanna go on that ride," the child pointed at a ride with a short stubby finger.

"Okay," Roy pulled his young son into his arms and headed to the boat ride.

"No daddy," Evan shook his head as Cassiel and Dick hung back talking quietly. "That one!"

"You want to go on the rollercoaster?" Roy asked. Evan nodded, with a grin. "Okay."

"Roy! He can't go on a rollercoaster!" Dick scolded. Evan pouted, "Come on, we'll go on the Boat Ride."

"Boring," Evan whined, "Daddy, coaster!"

"Come on, Dickie, what's the _worst_ that could happen!" Roy said, with a grin "he'll be fine! I'll be right beside him."

"Roy- Roy! Oh for heaven's sake, Martha do something,"

"Can't, free will," Cassiel said, shaking her head amused. "and its Mar-ta!"

* * *

"So was this what you saw?" Hank asked, sitting between his two lovers, arms wrapped around each as they floated down a peaceful river.

"Yes," Viktor nodded, "But I don't remember seeing any of the angels though."

"You didn't find it strange we all ended up here in Disney World?" Helena asked.

"No," Viktor smiled, "Everything was peaceful, perfect. I was scared this would never happen but here we are. And no conspiracies."

"No conspiracies," Hank chuckled. "That's a bonus."

* * *

Evan was crying softly in Roy's arms carrying him of the ride as Dick glared daggers at his lover, arms folded like a brooding wife. Roy looked away shamefully.

"I told you so!" Dick growled. Cassiel giggled amused. "It's not funny."

"It's hilarious," Cassiel said, punching Dick playfully. "When you're as old as I am, these kind of things are funny."

"Stop laughing granny, not funny," Evan sniffed.

"Its cake time!" Bart said, as he zoomed past the group, "In the Castle! Hey, what's wrong Evvy."

"He went on the roller coaster," Cassiel smirked.

"Err, why?" Bart asked, with a raised brow.

"Cause Roy is an idiot," Dick grunted.

"Shullap daddy, leave daddy alone," Evan sniffed, snuggling into Roy's neck. Dick smiled slightly, as Bart laughed.

"Who do you want to shut up Evvy?"

"Daddy,"

"Daddy Roy?"

"Shallup Brat," Evan sniffed, "Daddy tell Brat to shallup!"

"So rude!"

"That's what you get for teaching him to tell everyone to shut up," Roy smirked, kissing his son's dark mane. "Baby boy, you go to daddy for a minute, I need to go pee."

"Come banana head," Dick chuckled as Evan all but jumped into his arms. He pecked Roy on the lips, both men knew that all was forgiven. "Let's go to the castle and sing happy birthday to the quins."

"Why?"

"Because it's their birthday?"

"Why do we have birthdays?"

"Because that's the day we're born,"

"When's my birthday?"

"July 28th remember," Dick laughed, "Not long left and you'll be five."

"Why will I be five?"

"Because you were born five years ago," Dick said, wondering why four year olds asked a thousand questions a day.

"Oh, okay," Evan nodded. The child raised a brow as they neared the castle, "Can I have a lollypop?"

* * *

"Daddy!" Owen jumped up, legs wrapped around his father's waist and hands around his neck. "You're very late. You said you'd be here by five but its almost eight thirty now!"

"Well, no one told me the party was being moved to Disney Land." Wally hugged him tightly as he winked subtly at Bruce and smirked.

"World," Owen said, as he dropped to the ground, still hugging his father's hand. "The angels brought us here. Everyone is here, even Bob."

"Who's Bob?" Wally asked.

"I dont know," Owen shrugged, "Lucy told me..."

"You're just in time for the cake," Hank grinned, as Wally joined the large group crowded around the gigantic cake. It was made from five levels, each level was a different colour of cream each a favourite colour of the twins. Seven candles were placed on the top level ready to be blown out.

The large crowd made of children and superheroes and angels sang the world known song Happy Birthday before the candles were blown out. The crowd cheered as Helena kissed the nearest quintuplet. Flashes from several cameras flashed reminiscent photos.

"Beep Beep!" Bart smirked, poking Evan in the side placefully.

"Shullap,"

"Evvy," Dick said warningly.

Before anyone could continue the odd chant the angels had started, Joss grabbed a handful of cake and smeared it across his brother's grinning face.

"JOSEPH!" the older sibling roared as the crowd roared with him (laughing of course)

"Joss!" Helena tried to scold her son but burst out laughing.

"Maaa, its not funny," Balchester whined.

"You have to admit, Chessy it's a little funny," Bella grinned. Balchester growled at her. Before anybody could react; Balchester grabbed his younger and smaller brother by the back of the neck and pushed him hard into the cake.

The crowd chuckled as Joss pulled himself up, comically covered in cake as Hank drew in closer to his son, brow raised.

"Jossy?"

"Daddy!" Joss all but wailed.

"Wait! Wait! Oh crap!" Before Hank could stop him, Joss ran into his arms crying, covering Hank in the creamy cake. "Damn!"

The crowd roared with laughter as Hank picked up his son and cuddled him.

"Balchester, Joseph," Hank chuckled, "Tomorrow when you wake up, you're both grounded for a week!"

"Where are our presents?"

* * *

**The END**

* * *

WHOOO HOOOO! Wow, its taken a hell of a long time but I'm done! Its changed a lot since I first posted this but I think it's a good change. I had a blast writing this and the lovely reviews from everyone made it very worthwhile, including you few fellas who wondered why men got knocked up.

When you involve angels into something, you can do anything! hehehehe... not to mention its a fiction...

I started this fiction on a depressing note(five blokes dying) I figured I'd end it on a happy note(Five kiddies celebrating their birthdays with their lovely family)

Well, that's that. All done finally after a century of writing this, its done!

There will be some one shots here and there but they wont be posted here, but under a new story probably called Knocked Up one shots.

Some of the follow ups will be stories about Roy's pregnancy, a fiction for each of the five men's families, kids first day, a wedding day for someone – you guys choose who, a awkward date between Brad and Dinah(I have a soft spot for that OC he's such a little idjit) and more

The one shots will also provide more of a insight into the kids and what type of children they are, how they've been raised and so on and so forth

If you guys have any ideas about oneshots post them in the reviews, and if Im able to come up with something, I will post it up here for you all to read

One more time, thanks for all the reviews, support and awesomeness over the last few years!

Now

Take care and Spike your hair, woo woo woo you-

Hang on that's not right.

**PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!**

_Afro_


End file.
